Cartas para Mama
by issabel Weasley
Summary: Ginny camina hacia la zona donde ella y Harry quedaron de encontrarse, el tiempo camina y el no llega, ella parece no estar dispuesta a esperarlo. CAPITULO 20  AHI VAMOS!
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

Aquella tarde había resultado ser la más dolorosa para Harry desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, estaba cayendo una tormenta sobre ellos, recordándole aquella vieja historia que decía que el cielo lloraba a chorros cuando una buena persona había dejado el mundo de los vivos. Aquellos que quedaban del viejo Ejército de Dumbledore, se encontraban en primera fila a falta de familiares.

Resguardándose de la lluvia se encontraba Harry observando el féretro donde ya hacia su compañero descansando después de doce años vivir en un cuerpo que no le respondía.

Esperemos que nuestro gran amigo Harry Potter, diga unas palabras antes de despedir a Dean Thomas.

Harry vio el ataúd donde ya hacia su amigo, a pesar de que ya habían pasado 12 años de la última vez que lo vio como una persona normal, su rostro estaba tan avejentado, que no parecía el mismo Dean de cara redonda que Harry recordaba.

La gente lo miraba sorprendida, la lluvia azotaba a su espalda mojándolo y causándole un frio que le caminaba por toda la columna vertebral, para Harry solo eran sombras negras, sosteniendo paraguas con sus manos, esperando que hablara para marcharse, vio el ataúd y lo recordó llegando a Hogwarts, tomando las clases, en algún momento le había caído mal, cuando salía con Ginny, pero después de eso, no había rencor alguno, sino todo lo contrario, una gratitud enorme por el sacrificio que hizo por proteger la vida de Ginny Weasley en cambio de la suya.

-_Ya hace aquí todo un Gryffindor… tan valiente como todos aquellos que fallecieron aquel 3 de mayo en Hogwarts enfrentando a Voldemort_ - La gente castañuelo y no fue a causa de la lluvia, - _peleó hasta el final de su vida para salir adelante…. Peleó por la libertad del que ahora gozamos todo _ -hubo un silencio por parte de Harry, el recordar la forma tan trágica del cual Dean Thomas quedó incapacitado de por vida, lo obligó a callar. Harry prosiguió…

– _Hace 12 años protegió con su vida a la persona que más amaba _ - sus ojos se le humedecieron, la gente no se percataba si era a causa de las gotas tan fuertes que caían del cielo, o eran sencillamente por el recuerdo de su amada- _dio su vida, a cambio de esa protección que él le brindó a ella. Dean vivió sus últimos doce años luchando por volver a hablar y a caminar. No hay día en que no le agradezca el gran esfuerzo que hizo por salvar la vida de Ginny Weasley, y que a cambio haya dado sus piernas y su mente_.- Harry se atragantaba tratando de que su garganta no rompiera en sollozos.

-_A veces…. A veces he pensado que era mí deber haberla protegido yo mismo, y amigo, amigo mío, no estarías muerto_.

Harry sintió una mano de apoyo sobre su hombro, levanto su rostro, no distinguió a ninguna persona frente a él, solo vio a gente vestida de negro, cargando sus paraguas, sollozando, esperando despedirse, entre la gente había únicamente una niña de blanco al fondo, tan pequeñita que le sonreía, simulando ser el contraste perfecto, el futuro nuevo. La niña le guiñó un ojo, para después darse la media vuelta y marcharse, mientras su par de trenzas mojadas cobrizas golpeaban con su espalda, más claro no podía verse el futuro, lo viejo moría para dejar camino a las nuevas generaciones que al menos tendrían un mejor camino, sin guerra, como el que él no tuvo.

Es hora de irnos- le susurraron al oído a Harry, una voz femenina cargada de compasión.

Harry perdió la vista hacia donde la niña ya no estaba, solo había la oscuridad que producía la gente usando sus ropas negras. Le tomó la mano a su compañera, en ese lugar ya no había nadie más de quien despedirse.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO DOS

**LA VERDAD SIEMPRE ESTA RODEADA DE DULCES MENTIRAS**

La mañana parecía de lo más rara para ser mayo, el sol brillaba fuertemente sobre las cabezas de aquellos magos que se apresuraban por no llegar tarde a sus puestos en el ministerio de magia en donde les esperaban.

- …sé que no me corresponde hablar, lo sé, pero el espanta-muggles debería de ser encarcelado en Azkaban en cuanto lo agarremos. Presiento que estamos a un pelo de dragón de encontrarlo.

- ¿Haz pegado los cartelones en las afueras del Callejón Diagon?. Creo que debiéramos advertirlos con anticipación para que en cuanto lo vean salgan a avisar a la policía muggle, tengo un contacto ahí, nos avisarán inmediatamente.

- No había pensado en eso – dijo el joven auror, de anteojos, flacucho de cabello azul y arracadas en las cejas y orejas. Era su primer año y corrió con la suerte de trabajar con el legendario Harry Potter, para envidia de sus compañeros aurores, aunque sólo sería un par de meses los que trabajaría, lo que significaba que esperaban demasiado de él.- ¿crees que sea buena ponerlos en la columna de Nelson' en Trafagar Square?(1)

- No creo que te lo permitan – Harry aceleró el paso, había una larga fila para poder entrar. La revisión era para todos, desde la guerra no había excepción para nadie. – Trafagar Square está lleno de turistas, no permiten esa clase de propaganda.

- Oh – dijo Iván mientras encogía sus hombros un poco avergonzado –

- De cualquier forma, trata de pegarlos únicamente en las afueras de los sitios mágicos, limítate a eso, no hay que asustar a los turistas muggles.

- Me parece bien – anotó en una libreta mientras unos magos pasaban sobre ellos y ligeramente los empujaban-

- No sé porque están tardando tanto – Harry se asomó al frente, un pequeño niño de unos escasos 9 años se encontraba al frente. Traía una gorra roja y un suéter azul rey, la chica de seguridad parecía desesperada porque el pequeño no parecía querer ceder.

- ¿Pasa algo Nancy? – Preguntó Harry detrás del pequeño-

- Tenemos un visitante extraviado – apuntó la joven hacia abajo – venían con una escuela de… - volteó hacia el pequeño

- Escuela elemental para la magia básica, mi grupo se ha adelantado, íbamos a ver como encarcelaban a un tipo, me lo he de estar perdiendo en este momento – se quejó amargamente el chiquitín, parecía que estaba espantando una chinche moviendo las manos para todos lados – me han dejado en la entrada porque no alcancé el autobús que nos traía a todos.

- Déjalo entrar – dijo Harry apuntando a la gran fila de trabajadores molestos que les impedía la entrada –

- No he visto ningún grupo de chicos que hayan entrado – dijo Nancy mirando al pequeño

- Es porque llegaste tarde – se escuchó una voz que provenía de una compañera de trabajo – Sheridan te ha cubierto durante 20 minutos, los grupos escolares no se registran.

Sin más que decir, Nancy sacó una caja, le pidió al pequeño que sacara todo lo que trajera en sus bolsillos. Salió de ahí una resortera, una pluma, una foto de Leonardo DiCaprio (Harry no pudo evitar ver extrañado al pequeño) un par de guantes, una trompetita, una snitch, un paquete de kleenex y veinte monedas muggles de varias denomiaciones.

- Puedes pasar – le dijo Nancy después de registrarlo –

El pequeño saltó de gusto y recogió sus cosas, salió corriendo con toda el alma

- ¡ESPERA BUSCADOR! – gritó Harry con fuerza –

El niño le miró a Harry extrañado, se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba él. Traía en su mano un objeto brillante.

- Haz olvidado tu snitch – le dijo Harry entregándosela. El pequeño parecía un poco asustado, abrió tanto sus ojos grises asombrado, que tomó la snitch y salió corriendo disparado.

Harry se encaminó hacia su despacho que se encontraba al final del pasillo del departamento de aurores, entrando, en su escritorio ya había un ejemplar del "El Profeta", con un gran encabezado "_Gran Héroe despide a otro Héroe_", una foto de Harry sobresalía en el periódico, aún a pesar de los años el no podía quitarse ese protagonismo que los periódicos le daban, lo seguía odiando tanto como antes. Aventó tan lejos el periódico que terminó estrellándose en el viejo sillón que estaba en la esquina. En ese periódico no había nada nuevo que informarle que él no supiera.

- Me había estado preguntado cuál sería la forma en que destrozarías a "El Profeta" –

- Harry volteó a la puerta, Eleonor estaba parada de brazos en el marco – los del departamento apostaban que recortarías la foto y la pondrías en tu librero.

Harry bufó, Eleonor traía consigo una copia de su fotografía del periódico en manos.

- De hecho, tu foto me recordó a un espectacular muggle que vi el mes pasado, era un modelo en un traje negro todo empapado. Sólo que era un poquito menos guapo.

- Basta Eleonor, sabes que odio eso

- Y a mi me fascina recordártelo - la joven aurora se dejó caer en el sillón, a Harry le recordaba tanto a Tonks, con su cabello morado y sus camisetas de grupos de rock - ¿cómo has estado con Laura últimamente?

- Bien, ¿por qué preguntas? – Harry vio extrañado a su compañera, quien tenía un rostro divertido.

La joven auror tomó la fotografía que Harry tenía en su escritorio donde Laura salía aventándole besos y debajo tenía una dedicatoria. "para el gran amor y salvador de mi vida".

- Nada más, me preguntaba varias cositas – Eleonor vio divertida a Harry, dejó la fotografía en su lugar; Harry era tan predecible que sabía que cualquier pregunta de su relación lo molestaría – me preguntaba cómo reaccionaría Laura si en alguna parte te saliera un hijo.

- ¿Por qué haces esa pregunta? – Harry la vio extrañado – es estúpida

- Yo no diría eso y trataría de recordar más bien, donde metí mi miembro como hace diez años si fuese tú. Hay un pequeño de cómo nueve años afuera que preguntó por Harry Potter, por supuesto que lo cuestionamos, creíamos que era tu fan, pero ya sabes como es Iggy de paranoico y le hizo una serie de preguntas. El niño dice ser tu hijo y exige verte, y ¡mira que tiene un carácter!.

- ¿Ahora a quien se le ocurrió esta broma? ¿Marcus?, ¿Eloise?, ¿Joel? – dijo Harry incrédulo- tengo a un lunático afuera asustando a muggles en las calles y ustedes haciéndome perder mi tiempo con estas estupideces que …..

Harry se quedó atónito, Eleonor se había parado y había abierto la puerta, ahí estaba parado un pequeño de nueve años con gorra roja del Manchester United y un suéter azul rey con el nombre de "_Cozumel_". Era el mismo pequeño que se encontró en la entrada del Ministerio.

- ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó el pequeño a Eleonor –

- ¿puede pasar Harry? – preguntó Eleonor tan seria que Harry la ignoró. Miró al pequeño sin decir nada al principio.

- Pasa – dijo frío, sintió como las piernas le temblaban como gelatina, empezaba a sudar frío e inmediatamente empezó a recorrer los rostros de las mujeres en las cuales había pasado su vida, ¿Cuál podría haber sido? ¿Cuál podría ser? ¡Maldita sea!

El pequeño pasó, sin decir más se sentó frente a Harry, tal cual adulto que quisiera solucionar un problema.

- Supongo que no vienes con ninguna escuela ¿no es así? – preguntó Harry al pequeño mientras Eleonor dejaba la habitación. El pequeño negó con la cabeza – se me hacía raro que hubiera una escuela elemental de magia.

- Creí que no me dejarían entrar tan fácil – fue la primera vez que el pequeño se dirigió a Harry. Su rostro era ovalado, estaba adornado con pocas pecas castañas en su pequeña nariz, tenía un par de ojos muy grandes y almendrados poblados de pestañas, dejando ver un verde grisáceo en ellos, el mismo que a Harry le recordaba haber visto con anterioridad en ojos de otra persona. Por su mente, pasó en preguntarle de forma inmediata quien era su madre, pero resultaba ser demasiado pronto para eso.

- Y… ¿cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó, el pequeño parecía estar encogido por la timidez, miraba a Harry de forma insistente como si tratara de encontrarle algo en el rostro.

- Daniel – dijo de forma clara y decisiva – ¿en verdad eres Harry Potter?

- Supongo que sí – contestó Harry.

- No es que no te crea, pero te vi en la entrada y me preguntaba si en realidad eras, las fotos de mamá son demasiada viejas y salías muy flaco.

- ¿tu mamá? –Inmediatamente preguntó – ¿tiene fotos mías?

- Si, aunque son del periódico, si se entera que vine, seguro que me mata

- ¿No sabía que venías?, creí que ella sería quien te traería - a Harry se le hacía descortés preguntarle al pequeño por el nombre de su madre, le miraba bien, y que si ese pequeño no era su hijo en realidad?, y era una broma más de los del cuartel muy pesada por lo demás.

- Me acaba de decir que trabajabas aquí. Me escapé de la escuela para venir, no le dirás que vine, ¿verdad?, será nuestro secreto – dijo el pequeño.

- Claro, dijo Harry, le miró detenidamente, trataba de buscarle algún rasgo suyo o de su madre en el rostro, pero el pequeño lo miraba tan intensamente que intimidaba a Harry a los pocos segundos de verle la cara.

- Te seré franco – habló Harry – quisiera tratar de recordar a tu madre, pero me es imposible, haciendo cuentas en aquella época tuve muchas de "novias", con las cuales duré muy poco.

- ¿Novias de cuánto tiempo?

- ¿un día? – dijo Harry avergonzado, no encontraba la forma de explicarle al pequeño que…

- Sexo causal, Tom, mi niñero me explicó que era. El suele tener sexo casual con sus amigas, o bueno, sus "amigas con derecho", pero dudo que mamá haya sido una de ellas. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo testaruda que es?

Esa era la cuestión de Harry, que no recordaba siquiera con quien se había acostado hace diez años exactamente. Recordaba que Ginny había muerto dos años atrás y que después de durar un año oculto en una depresión que casi lo lleva a la muerte, empezó a salir con cualquier chica que se le pusiera enfrente. ¿Cuál sería?, ¿la dientona?, ¿la de las piernas peludas?, ¿la del bar de jazz?

- Creo que… - Harry pensó con fuerza. Testaruda. Alguna vez salió con una testaruda, pelirroja, gordita, se quedó atascada en una ventana después de que Harry le mintiera diciendo que había dejado las llaves dentro de su casa para evitar que se quedara a dormir con él, en aquella ocasión se obligó a llamar a los bomberos porque ella era muggle.

- creo que la recuerdo – dijo Harry medio ido.

- ¿En serio?, sabía que mamá no era tan fácil de olvidar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Eleonor acompañada de Iván entraban a la habitación.

- …Harry ha creído que es una broma – dijo Eleonor – pero a mi se me hace misteriosamente familiar – apuntó a Eleonor

- Se toca antes de entrar – se expresó Harry molesto –

- Pudiese parecerse a Harry – le miró Ivan, – tiene tus ojos Harry, al menos tu misma forma.

- Hola – saludó Iván tímidamente –

- Tu nombre, ¿cuál es? – preguntó Iván mientras le tomaba de los hombros al pequeño

- Daniel y el tuyo

- Iván – contestó – Educado el peque eh- le mencionó a Harry-

- Creo que deberían de dejarnos solos – se apresuró a decir Harry, o la broma iba ya demasiado lejos o ese pequeño estaba equivocado.

- Espera un momento Harry – hablo Eleonor, - ¿estás seguro que Harry es tu padre?

- Mi mamá me ha platicado muchas cosas de Harry, dijo que él era el-niño-que-vivió que mató a él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, me contó historias increíbles de las aventuras que pasaba…

Iván se acercó a Harry lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído.

- Creo que podría ser hijo de alguna fan tuya que le ha inventado que tu eres el padre, suele pasar eso, una mujer inventó hace cinco años que era hija de Albus Dumbledore, aseguró que su madre tuvo una aventura con el hace cincuenta años.

- Pero si Dumbledore era gay – contestó Harry

- Así es, suele pasar eso, creo que Daniel ha sido víctima, ¿por qué no lo mantienes contigo mientras investigamos quien es su madre y devolverlo?..

- Me parece bien – dijo Harry – sirve para saber si la conozco en verdad…

- … mi madre me ha dicho también que solía ser muy despistado y que una vez en la escuela se pintó las cejas de amarillo y no podía quitárselo, - empezaron la risas por parte de los presentes - … y habló algo respecto a que no solía bañarte en diciembre y que una vez te Salió un gusano en el cabello o algo así, no recuerdo bien la historia, me asustaba con ella cuando tenía menos edad y no quería bañarme.

- ¿Te pintaste las cejas de amarillo en Hogwarts? – preguntó sorprendida Eleonor – vaya y te quejas de mi cabello morado, no sabía que fueras tan rebelde.

- Calla Leo – Harry caminó hacia el pequeño – Daniel, cual es el nombre de tu madre, ¿Cómo te ha contado eso?

El pequeño le vio molesto, frunció el entrecejo y cruzó los brazos.

- No recuerdas su nombre

- Daniel, ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu madre?

- ¿Te haz olvidado de ella? ¿La haz olvidado? Ella siempre te recuerda, te ha llorado muchas veces, le dijiste que la buscarías y no fue así. Ella te esperó mucho tiempo, y ¿te olvidaste de su nombre?

- Te he dicho que he tenido muchas novias…

- …Pero yo te he dicho que ella no era una de esas chicas… creo que será mejor que me vaya. No fue buena idea, si descubre que no he ido a la escuela seguro que me mata.

- Daniel – le habló Iván quien se acercó y se agachó a su nivel – nosotros te llevaremos a casa, ¿quieres viajar por red flu?. Sabes que es muy divertido.

- Gracias, pero no – respondió propiamente el pequeño, se veía muy molesto por la situación – nunca he viajado por red flu, tengo que irme.

Harry lo detuvo antes de que se diera la media vuelta.

- No tienes que marcharte. Podemos charlar más tiempo

- No sirve de nada charlar, no la recuerdas, hagamos como si nada paso. ¿Si? Adiós.

El pequeño salió por la puerta

- ¿Conoces a tus abuelos?, apuesto que jamás haz visto una foto de mis padres - Daniel se detuvo inmediatamente, volteó a ver a Harry, sus grandes ojos brillaron con intensidad, el semblante del pequeño marcaba asombro.

- Mamá me ha dicho que tal vez me parezca a alguno de ellos, ella dice que no luzco como los de su familia – se acercó Daniel hacia Harry quien ya había tomado una fotografía del estante que estaba tras de su escritorio y la acercó a Daniel, quien lucía impresionado.

- Ella es mi madre, se llamaba Lily, tiene el pelo pelirrojo y él es mi padre, James, dicen que me parezco a él – Daniel miraba impresionado sorprendido por la fotografía de quienes creía que eran sus abuelos-

- Es verdad, si te pareces, tu mamá si que era linda y tenía bonito nombre. Mamá me ha contado lo que les pasó, fue triste, pero creo que es la forma más gloriosa de morir, creo que tus padres se sintieron orgullosos de dar la vida por ti. Yo lo haría por mamá, no me daría miedo si así fuese.

- Supongo que tu madre si te ha sabido educar– le dijo Harry – ha sido buena madre entonces

- La mejor de todas – respondió Daniel orgulloso, aunque algo le picaba en el pecho a Daniel, sabía que algo había hecho mal – la desobedecí, me dijo que esperara, no fui obediente del todo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Ignatius Ryver entró al despacho de Harry con el dibujo del espanta-muggles en la mano.

- Le han visto en Northern Statino (2), ha simulado arrancarse un ojo y volverlo a hacer aparecer con su varita. Hay muggles por doquier confundidos. He mandado un escuadrón para que les borre la memoria, ustedes deben de peinar la zona, presiento que estamos muy cerca de encontrarlo - Iggy Ryver dirigió una mirada para Daniel

- ¿Y tú?, ¿continuas aquí? - le preguntó Ignatius a Daniel – Creí que Harry saldría disparado a hacerte una prueba de paternidad.

- Por que no se me había ocurrido antes – dijo Iván mirando al pequeño –

- ¿Y se dicen aurores? – respondió Iggy River mientras les dejaba el dibujo del espanta-muggles en el escritorio – Acompáñame Harry para planear bien la búsqueda, esta vez no se nos debe de escapar; por cierto, Danny, me recuerdas a la comadreja, solía entretener de más en el departamento de usos indebidos de artefactos muggles. – y ambos salieron de la habitación

- Pásame tus lentes de sol – Eleonor le paso unos viejos lentes de sol y con un chasquido de su varita los cambio igual a los de Harry, tomo un plumón, le colocó los anteojos a Daniel, le rayó el rostro y debajo de las orejas - ¿crees que así se parezca a Harry?

Iván había volteado al pequeño para que sus compañeros le vieran, le había dibujado unas arrugas de expresión en la frente, un par te patillas muy largas en las mejillas, (Harry no solía usarlas tan largas), que le hacían verse masculino, una barba de chivo, los anteojos de Eleonor y una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo.

- Creo que si se parece mucho a Harry - tanto Iván con Eleonor soltaron la risa, Daniel corrió hacia un vidrio donde podía verse reflejado a sí mismo, y se miró, una carcajada salió de los pulmones de Daniel, se miraba comiquísimo con esos lentes y la cicatriz en la frente, las patillas largas , las arrugas y la barba de chivo.

La puerta se abrió de a golpe, Harry regresaba a su oficina.

- Chicos, podrían… - Harry observó a Daniel… se quedó callado – ¿quién te lo ha hecho?

Los dos aurores jóvenes no aguantaron la risa, al ver el rostro de Harry molesto.

- No hay duda, luce igualito a ti Harry, - respondió Eleonor.

Acto seguido Harry le tomó la mano a Daniel y casi le arrastró por todo el pasillo que llevaba al baño más cercano, pasando por todos los despachos de los demás aurores.

- Tu mini Harry

- No era necesario que le pusieras tus gafas y tu cicatriz Harry para decir que es tu hijo- gritaba un auror

- Jamás creí que fueras tan narcisista Potter. Luce igualito a ti

Harry arrastró los pocos metros que quedaban a Daniel soltando una serie de groserías olvidándose de que llevaba a un menor de la mano. En la puerta del baño de hombres Daniel se negó a entrar.

- Mamá no deja que entre a un baño con un hombre

- Haz venido porque crees que soy tu padre, tienes que entrar a lavarte la cara.

Y ambos entraron, Daniel parecía preocupado cuando Harry mojó una toalla para tallarle el rostro y borrarle las marcas de plumón.

- Yo puedo hacerlo- respondió Daniel mientras le pedía la toalla para limpiarse el solo el rostro.

- Te llevaré más tarde a tu casa, no puedes estar más tiempo aquí

- No te preocupes, sé como llegar

Harry le miró, quería averiguar más de lo que el pequeño se limitaba a decir. Un nombre no le era suficiente, no lograba recordar ni un solo nombre de las chicas con las que había estado. El nombre no le traía un rostro en su mente. Necesitaba ver quien era la madre de Daniel, ver si era verdad que era su hijo o simplemente era una fan desesperada por conocerlo.

- No puedo permitirte que salgas a la calle sin un adulto

- He salido muchas veces con Tom, mi niñero, el es un adulto y es un idiota, no logra diferenciar el norte del sur, créeme conozco el camino.

- Sólo saldré un momento, esperarás en mi oficina, prométeme que estarás ahí cuando regrese – Harry se había agachado para estar a su nivel – si es verdad que soy tu padre, no quiero perder contacto contigo.

Daniel le miró con sus grandes ojos, Harry no necesito tener una respuesta del pequeño porque supo que le obedecería, la sinceridad del pequeño se mostraba en su rostro a simple vista.

Caminó frente a él de regreso a la oficina, Daniel se sentía extraño, siendo observado por todos los aurores que asomaban sus cabezas para buscarle un parecido con Harry Potter, comenzaba a negar si su madre realmente le había dicho la verdad. Empezaba a recordar que no había visto hasta el momento una foto donde Harry y su madre salieran juntos, todas eran recortes de periódicos viejos apunto de romperse.

- Por favor, no te muevas de aquí, - le dijo Harry a Daniel - regreso en cinco minutos.

Salió disparado de la oficina, corrió hacia donde estaba Ignatius River esperándolo.

- Te estaba esperando Potter – le dijo en un tono severo el viejo Iggy - ¿resolviste el problema de paternidad de esa pequeña cosa?

- Estoy empezando a creer que es hijo de alguna fan

- ¿Por qué le llamas hijo?, ¿acaso no te haz percatado, Harry?, ¿hace cuanto que no convives con un infante? – el rostro de Ignatius parecía incomprensible

- Tengo un ahijado que está en Hogwarts, no convivo mucho con él, pero…

- Por lo visto no lo suficiente para distinguir un macho de una hembra.

- ¿A qué viene todo esto señor?

- A que haz estado llamándole Daniel como si fuese un niño

- ¿Cree que deba hablarle como a un adulto señor?, si ha de tener como nueve años

- ¿Y se dice que eres el mejor auror en mucho tiempo? - Iggy se detuvo frente a Harry -…, pero no logras distinguir un niño de una niña

- No le comprendo.

- Si serás idiota. He estado con esa menor por cinco minutos antes que tú y no necesité quitarle esa horrorosa gorra del Manchester para darme cuenta que no es niño, sino una niña, es Danielle no Daniel, y el Liverpool es mejor que el Manchester.

El rostro de Harry se desfiguró. Miró a Iggy con el rostro aterrorizado.

- Si, es una niña de hermosa cabellera roja, si, y también sé que el Manchester le metió dos goles al Liverpool en su último partido en casa.

Harry corrió hacia su oficina, varios compañeros quisieron conversar con él y bromearle de su nueva paternidad, pero a Harry no había nada que le detuviera. En que momento no se había percatado de que Daniel no era Daniel, sino Danielle. Ahora comprendía porque no quería entrar al sanitario de hombres, también porque traía una foto de Leonardo Dicaprio en su bolsa, debía de gustarle, y más, comprendía porque solía ser así.

Harry abrió la puerta de un golpe, Danielle estaba sentada en el piso, jugando con la vieja snitch de Harry haciéndola volar. La había sacado de su viejo estante.

- ¿De dónde la haz sacado? – le preguntó Harry –

- Me he aburrido, la he traído conmigo todo el tiempo, la saque para entretenerme. Me pediste que te esperara.

La snitch revoloteaba alrededor de ella, deseosa de ser atrapada. Parecía más un pajarillo deseoso de jugar después de tanto tiempo pertenecer guardada.

- No debiste de sacarla, es vieja y es especial, devuélvemela – le pidió Harry, Danielle frunció el entrecejo –

- Te he dicho que es mía, la he traído conmigo todo este tiempo en mi bolsillo, recuerda que me la entregaste hoy en la mañana

- No era la misma –

- Claro que lo era. – la snitch voló cerca de Harry quien la logró cachar en su vuelo antes de que Danielle la tomara, ella le miró con reproche.

- Es de mi madre, devuélvemela –

- Me haz dicho que era tuya…

- …Se la tomé prestada, si se entera que la saque de casa seguro que…

- Me haz mentido – se adelantó a decirle Harry. Haz dicho que la snitch era tuya cuando no era verdad, me haz dicho que eres niño y no es verdad – Harry se acercó y le quitó la gorra, Danielle luchó en vano para impedir que la gorra fuera desprendida de su cabeza. Un par de trenzas largas cayeron sobre las espaldas de la chica. Harry le miró sorprendido - Me haz mentido dos veces. ¿No me habrás mentido también respecto a que yo soy tu padre?

- Nunca te dije que era niño. Devuélveme la snitch, es todo lo que te pido - Danielle extendió su mano con los ojos llorosos – debo de llegar a casa con ella.

- No es tuya, esta snitch perteneció a Hogwarts, la reconozco de inmediato, ¿cómo haz podido tú tener una de estas?

- Es de mi mamá. Dámela – dos lágrimas empezaron a recorrer las mejillas del rostro frustrado de Danielle.

- Te la doy si me das el nombre de tu madre - Harry tenía en su poder la snitch, Danielle se apretó fuertemente los labios impidiendo que alguna palabra saliera de su boca.

Apretó con fuerza su puño, sabía bien que había perdido, por alguna razón su madre la había protegido por tanto tiempo para que ella no pasara por algo así, se había arrepentido de haberse tomado la molestia de ir al Ministerio de Magia sin su madre para enfrentarla a ella directo a Harry, ahora su madre se molestaría tanto, y aún con una edad tan pequeña supo que a ella no le correspondía contestarle algo así a Harry, no era su nombre, no tenía derecho a pronunciarlo.

- Tu ganas – Danielle bajo la mano –tienes razón. No eres mi padre.

Danielle salió disparada de la habitación. Salió corriendo con las lágrimas brotando a chorros, atragantándose impidiendo que el llanto le hiciera hacer explotar.

Harry se quedó con la mano extendida, aún con su snitch. Había sido una mañana extraña, había tomado la decisión de no salir tras la menor, sabía que en seguridad la detendrían y así Harry tendría tiempo para alcanzarla.

Se encaminó hacia donde estaba su viejo estante donde colocaba las fotografías, sacó del cajón la vieja caja donde guardaba su snitch. Harry se sorprendió al abrirla, ahí estaba en su lugar su snitch, nadie la había tocado, la snitch que cargaba en la mano era de Danielle, o de la mamá de Danielle. La pequeña pelotita le resultaba terriblemente familiar.

El corazón de Harry parecía estar apunto de estallar, la snitch trataba de volar, pero en cuanto la agarró del centro pareció calmarse tal y como si lo reconociera. Harry la acercó hacia el, la snitch tenía una inscripción tallada. Le dio un vuelco en el corazón, esa snitch él la conocía perfectamente.

"_He aquí mi corazón del cual ahora es tuyo, Tuya para siempre, tuya y de nadie más hasta la eternidad. Ginny" _

La snitch se abrió en dos, dentro de ella se encontraba una argolla que Harry inmediatamente reconoció. No tuvo que indagar mucho, hace 12 años atrás el mismo la había escogido, sabía que le quedaba perfectamente en su dedo anular, no había razón para dudar, el mundo le dio vueltas, las piernas de temblaron. Las palabras de Danielle retumbaban en su mente "_es de mi madre, regrésamela_", pero si Ginny estaba muerta, ¿cómo era posible que Danielle hubiese tenido la snitch que Ginny le entregaría el día de su boda hace 12 años atrás?. Harry salió disparado dispuesto a detenerla y preguntarle directamente a la niña que decía ser su hija.

**Notas de autor**

1.- Trafagar's Square es la plaza donde se encuentra la galería nacional de Londres, la columna de Nelson es la que la adorna entre dos bellas fuentes. Si viste El Principe Mestizo, es la misma plaza por donde vuelan los mortífagos y si estás pendiente de las noticias, sabrás que ahí será la premiere de HP DH.

2.- Es una estación del metro que se supone que está sobre la misma avenida donde según JKR se encuentra el caldero chorreante


	3. El inrterrogatorio

CAPITULO 3

EL INTERROGATORIO

Y que si las cosas no resultaban del todo bien, o eso era lo que pensaba Mitch mientras corría con todo su alma por los pisos de mármol del Ministerio, sentía tanto coraje muy dentro que podía seguir corriendo hasta llegar a la punta de Escocia. Bien claro le había dicho su madre que esperara, que las cosas no eran así de fáciles como aparecerse frente a una persona y decirle que era su hija. Sin embargo, la desesperación por conocer la raíz de donde provenía le hizo cometer la mayor locura de su vida, su madre la tacharía de imprudente, impulsiva e irresponsable, sobretodo por haber perdido su mayor tesoro.

- Que ha sucedido – entró de golpe Eleonor mientras Harry miraba sorprendido la snitch que todavía conservaba en sus manos.

- Me han engañado – el silencio invadió la oficina. Eleonor se acercó a Harry, quien estaba decepcionado y molesto

- ¿Hablas del pequeño?

- Si, bueno, no, de la pequeña embustera…

- No creo opinar lo mismo – Eleonor cruzó los brazos. Si había un reencuentro de las pláticas que Harry había tenido con Eleonor, todas resultaban ser molestas, pero verdaderas.

- ¿Ves esto? – Harry le mostró a Eleonor la snitch

- Claro, es la snitch que guardas en tu cajón

- ¿Como sabes que la guardo aquí?– Eleonor hizo una cara de yo-no-fui. – En fin. Esta no es mi snitch, la mía se encuentra guardada en su lugar.

- ¿Entonces?

- Esta snitch pertenecía a Ginny Weasley…

- Harry por favor, no comencemos otra vez, ya hemos hablado un millón de veces de ella, déjala descansar…

- Espera, espera, no es cualquier snitch – el rostro de Harry se tornaba preocupado y agobiado por la situación

- … cuando Ginny y yo íbamos a contraer matrimonio, se nos había ocurrido una idea, ella jugaba quidditch profesional como buscadora, yo lo había sido en Hogwarts para Gryffindor, ambos decidimos escoger una snitch como unas argollas especiales para nuestra boda, las colocamos dentro de cada snitch. Dentro de mi snitch iría la argolla de Ginny, la cual volaría hacia ella en la ceremonia. La snitch que Ginny encontró en su partido contra Ravenclaw ante Cho Chang, me la entregaría a mi…

- No comprendo a donde vas… ¿me quieres decir que esa snitch es la que Ginny te iba a entregar el día de tu boda?, ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

- Porque las snitch estaban encantadas, sólo el dueño de la argolla podría abrirlas, además de estar grabadas por nuestros votos…

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Daniel en todo esto?

- Dirás Danielle – el rostro de Eleonor parecía confundido – Si, Danielle, es niña, no niño como creíamos. Danielle traía consigo la snitch, decía que era de su madre.

- Harry, Ginny murió hace doce años. ¿Cuántos años puede tener Daniel?, ¿nueve?, ¿me juras que es niña?

- Es niña, de trenzas rojas…

- Harry no comiences, creo que sé a donde vas…

- Lo dudo. Ginny traía consigo la snitch cuando fue asesinada…

- Harry, ya hemos hablado demasiado de todo esto, ¿Por qué sigues obsesionado?

- Eleonor, ¿acaso no lo vez?, Danielle dijo que la snitch era de su madre. Por lo que sabemos Ginny fue atacada por una rebelde mujer, la misma que mató a Ginny, seguro que le ha robado la snitch el día que murió. Le ha dicho a Danielle todo este tiempo que yo soy su padre, Danielle se lo ha creído, por eso Danielle ha dicho que su madre le mataría si la descubriese que ha venido y que ha dejado la snitch.

- Harry, todo esto parece muy paranoico y… - Harry le entregó la argolla, le revisó con cuidado, le leyó la inscripción, la argolla estaba adentro, intacta, se notaba el brillo del oro blanco, único, dentro de la argolla estaba grabada la leyenda de "_soy hombre de Ginny Weasley_" broma que le había gastado la pelirroja al recibir sus argollas días antes de la boda, - Eleonor levantó su rostro, el de Harry más allá de que siguiera trastornado, se notaba terriblemente afectado por recordar el nombre de la pequeña de los Weasley's. Eleonor no pudo evitar sentir compasión por él. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, caminó hacia la puerta y gritó fuertemente.

- IVÁN, ¿ACASO NO HAS VISTO QUE DANIELLE SE HA IDO? VE TRAS ELLA… - Eleonor le sonrió tristemente a Harry para luego tornar un rostro duro – ¿ y tú Potter?, corre tras ella o ¿acaso no eres un auror?

Tras seguir las órdenes de una auror inferior, Harry salió disparado en busca de la verdad, acompañado del novato Iván.

Tenía exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos de haber iniciado la búsqueda, En el Ministerio no habían encontrado a ninguna niña de trenzas rojas o a un niño de gorra roja del Manchester, Harry buscaba en los alrededores muggles fuera del Ministerio, había peinado la zona, pero parecía que la tierra se la había tragado. Sin más que pensar, Harry recordó que había cuatro estaciones del metro que conectaban a todo Londres lo que hacía muchísimo más complicado el encontrar a Danielle. Harry pensó que tendría que volver a acudir a los servicios muggles de seguridad, quienes capturaban todo en video, tal vez tenía suerte y Danielle podría salir en alguno de ellos o hasta tal vez su paradero real.

Cuando entró al departamento de aurores se tornó el amiente pesado, los aurores le miraban cual si le temieran por algo extraño hubiese sucedido. Iván corrió en cuanto vio a su jefe, traía su rostro rojo tal cual si hubiese corrido mucho.

- Le hemos encontrado…

- A Danielle – preguntó a Harry, quien daba grandes zancadas camino hacia la oficina de Eleonor

- No, a la mamá de Danielle…

Harry se detuvo en seco, una furia se destapó por todo su cuerpo, tal cual si hubiese sido un grifo roto.

- Ha venido a buscarla, ha dicho que alguien le dijo que vino al Ministerio, está preocupada porque no acudió el día de hoy a clases…

- ¿La han arrestado?

- ¿Arrestado?, no que yo sepa, pero le han puesto en el nuevo cuarto, ese que tiene un espejo mágico muggle donde..., pero ¿por qué le deberían de arrestar?

- Por ser sospechosa del asesinato de Ginny Weasley – se apresuró a decir Harry, mientras cambiaba rumbo hacia donde la madre de Danielle tendría que estar.

- ¿Sospechosa?, ¿Ginny Weasley?, ¿tiene algo que ver con los Weasley´s pelirrojos? – Iván casi corría para poder alcanzar a su jefe quien parecía que se lo llevaba el demonio. Tendría que hablarle a Ron para explicarle todo esto, tantos años de estar buscando a la persona que había matado a Ginny y por fin un día aparecía una niña de la nada que traía consigo la verdad. Harry se sentía con aquella necesidad de cumplirle a Ginny, de hacer justicia a su muerte que le había traído tanto dolor a su familia y que decir, a él también. Tendría que asegurarse que quedara tras las rejas, hasta que no comprobara lo contrario.

Eleonor salió de la habitación casi al mismo tiempo que Harry ingresara, lo detuvo en seco.

- Déjame pasar – le dijo inmediatamente Harry en cuanto Eleonor puso su cuerpo en medio de Harry y la puerta para impedir que este entrase.

- Harry, tenemos que hablar antes…

- Quiero saber que hacía con la snitch de mi prometida…

- Harry, no empecemos otra vez – Eleonor levantó la voz, - es Laura tu prometida. No puedes ingresar, no hasta que te calmes

- No comprendes Eleonor, ella pudiese ser la asesina de Ginny, necesito yo mismo comprobarlo…

- Harry, estás muy excitado, olvídate de todo esto. Será mejor que conserves la calma y…

- Le han preguntado como es que tenía la snitch

- Eso ahora no importa, le están haciendo un interrogatorio sobre otra cosa…

- Como que no importa, a ustedes no les importa, déjame entrar Eleonor, - Harry sacó su varita la cual, aunque no había sido aún subida ya se encontraba sacando chispas.

- Harry, las cosas no son como tú crees, si te calmas, te juro que podrás hablar con ella.

Eleonor abrió la puerta que se encontraba a un lado de la sala de interrogaciones, Harry entró en ella, era una habitación muy pequeña, tenía un escritorio y dos sillas únicamente, Eleonor le miró a Harry con tristeza.

- No sé si te agrade lo que te voy a decir – habló Eleonor, se mostraba temerosa, tal cual si fuese a decir una pésima noticia- pero sólo te pido que estés calmado.

Harry le miró a la chica sin adivinar del todo.

- Le levantaras los cargos, ¿no es así?

Eleonor negó con la cabeza, tenía los ojos vidriosos, tal cual si avisase que alguien había fallecido o algo peor que eso.

- Harry, esta mujer ha venido a buscar a su hija, el Ministerio la ha detenido porque dice ser una persona que no existe, al menos no más en el mundo mágico.

- ¿De que hablas?

El rostro de la joven auror se mostró temeroso y por un momento dudó en hablar, sin embargo, recordó que no había algún otro auror que quisiera decírselo.

- Harry, te he traído aquí porque tú conociste a esta persona, sólo tú serás su juez. La mujer dice llamarse Ginevra Weasley, dice ser la madre de Daniellle.

Harry no comprendió nada...

- No entiendo, dijo Harry aún aturdido por lo que había escuchado salir de la boca de Izzie. Le miró sin comprender.

- Harry, ha venido esta mujer a buscar a Danielle, el Ministerio le ha detenido porque no comprende como es posible que diga que es Ginny Weasley cuando todos sabemos que ella está muerta.

Harry le miró atónito, el hacerse pasar por Ginny le parecía más un insulto que una broma de mal gusto. En cambio Eleonor no dijo más.

- Tú la conociste mejor que todos los aurores que habemos aquí. Traer a Arthur Weasley sería un gran error, pensamos en no decirte nada, sin embargo, creo que estás listo para respondernos.

Una cortina se abrió, detrás de ella estaba un espejo de doble cara, que dejaba ver una habitación, cuatro personas, tres aurores como los distinguía Harry sin siquiera verle el rostro, uno era Ignatius Ryver, los otros dos eran Harrison y Sheridan, pero fijo más la vista, una mujer delgada, de cabellera larga, roja y semi ondulada levantaba el rostro frustrado, quien parecía estar discutiendo con los otros hombres. Harry sintió un golpe fuerte en su pecho, se acercó más al vidrio que dividía ambas habitaciones, pegó casi su rostro, lo que veían sus ojos no lo creía. La joven detrás del espejo negaba una y otra vez, golpeaba la mesa, caminaba de un lado a otro, discutía una y otra vez. En cambio Harry se preguntaba que clase de broma era. El rostro de Ginny estaba dibujado en aquella mujer, era idéntico, sólo que un par de años más, una Ginny más madura. Harry pareció haber caído bajo un hechizo fuerte. "sus ojos castaños, su cabello, su olor que parecía atravesar el espejo, aquellas pecas que sabía dónde estaban con exactitud". Harry no pudo evitarlo, siguió su instinto, creyó lo que miraban sus ojos, golpeó con fuerza el espejo, atrayendo automáticamente la mirada de la mujer que estaba en el otro lado de la habitación. Parecía verle a él directamente a los ojos. Y Harry le vio su par de ojos chocolates, brillosos, asustados, era ella, ¿lo era? Tendría que tocar su piel sus manos, verle los labios, saber que era ella, olerla, no había olvidado su olor, ver si aún conservaba su lunar, escuchar su voz, probar sus labios, era la única forma de saberlo.

- Basta Harry – escuchó decir de su compañera – El siquiera se había percatado, había golpeado el espejo de doble cara en dos ocasiones más. Los aurores se habían levantado ya llamando la atención de Eleonor y Harry.

- Tengo que entrar a verla. Tengo que entrar.- ¿y si era ella? Tenía que ver que clase de trampa era, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, tocarla, olerla, saborearla, escucharla, Su estómago estaba hecho un lío, su mente estaba peor, el corazón le golpeaba exigiéndole querer salir, huir de la situación que lo estrangulaba. Tenía que entrar a esa habitación.

Eleonor gritó el nombre de Iván que entró de inmediato a la habitación.

- Harry tienes que calmarte, mírame bien, mírame – pero Harry parecía más bien estar fuertemente hechizado –

Trató de zafarse de Iván y de Eleonor con mucha fuerza, algo extraño le impulsaba a salir corriendo de la habitación hasta que todo se torno obscuro.

- ¿crees que esté bien?-

- No lo sé, le he llamado a Weasley, se supone que ella debía de haber hecho algo

- Y en donde se encuentra.

- En el cuarto de al lado, supongo que ellas tienen mucho que hablar.

Harry abrió los ojos, sintió una punzada en su cabeza, vio a Iván y a Marcus mirándolo fijamente.

- En verdad lo siento, no debí de haberlo golpeado tan fuerte - se disculpó muy asustado Iván, quien acto seguido le pasaba los anteojos –

- Ha sido un buen golpe. Yo creí que al menos con cuatro quedaría noqueado – Marcus le tendió la mano a Harry quien seguía aturdido.

- Necesito verla – fue lo primero que salió de la boca a Harry quien minutos antes había perdido la cabeza. El hecho de ver a una mujer idéntica a Ginny o simplemente mostrando aquello que hubiese podido ser Ginny doce años después de su muerte, lo hizo que reaccionara de una forma terrible e incontrolable, agradecía que le hubieran dado ese porrazo en la cabeza, o no sabría que habría pasado.

- Han salido los resultados – respondió Marcus antes que siquiera Harry preguntara-

- Harry, creo que debería de sentarse antes de saber la noticia – Iván se acercó de nuevo a Harry le ayudo a sentarse en la vieja silla que había a un lado. Marcus tragó saliva y metió su mano al bolsillo, Harry sintió que se debía más a la preocupación.-

- La mujer que ha venido es…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, una mujer que Harry inmediatamente reconoció como su casi hermana salió disparada hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

- ¿ Pueden dejarnos solos? - preguntó Hermione Weasley mientras que ambos aurores salían despachados de la habitación – ¿que te ha pasado?

- Me han dado un porrazo – dijo Harry llevándose la mano hacia la cabeza, parecía más que aturdido, confundido a causa del golpe. Harry no pudo evitar verle los ojos a su amiga. Los traía rojos – ¿qué te ha sucedido?

- Harry – le llamó en sollozos volviéndolo a abrazar – Harry, ha sucedido un milagro.

- ¿Me dirás que te lo has creído? – respondió Harry, quien no parecía creerle de nada – ¿que ha sido eso?, ¿poción multijugos?

El rostro de Hermione se tornó asustado, se separó de Harry un poco confundida.

- Tú tampoco le crees – respondió Hermione – La he visto – el rostro de Hermione se iluminó como si fuese un sol – no me lo creía, parece todo esto un sueño, imposible de suceder, siquiera he hablado con Ron, ay Harry - le volvió a abrazar a su amigo fuertemente – sé que no lo crees, pero…

- Vamos Hermione, esa chiquilla…

- Es Mitch, ¿no es así? Me ha contado de ella que es…

- … ha venido a mi oficina, me ha mostrado la snitch…

- … dice que es muy hermosa, está preocupada porque…

- … era la que Ginny me entregaría el día de la boda, tú la tuviste…

- … ha venido hasta acá a pedir que la busquen e Iggy Ryver la ha reconocido, le ha preguntado su nombre y ella dijo quien era. Todos conocen tu historia y la de ella Harry, todos teníamos conocimiento que ella – la voz de Hermione se rompió y entró en llanto – todos sabíamos que ella estaba muerta, pero oh Harry, las cosas no son como creíamos.

- No le creo Hermione. No le creo – quien fuese esa mujer era una impostora, estaba manchando el nombre de Ginny, jugaba con sus sentimientos y con los de la gente que quería, quien quiera que fuera esa mujer, no tenía buenas intenciones con nadie.

- Harry me ha contado todo, ella ha estado sufriendo horrores porque en todo el interrogatorio ella ha estado pidiendo que le dejen ir para buscar a Mitch, y no le han soltado hasta que ha explicado la situación.

- ¿La soltaron? – Harry se levantó de inmediato –

- Claro, se fue con varios aurores de aquí a buscar a Mitch

- Vamos Harry…

- ¿Le han soltado sin investigar siquiera quien era?, ¿Cómo saben que no mató a Ginny en verdad y que ahora se hace pasar por ella?

- Harry, yo tampoco le podía creer, pero es ella Harry, me ha dicho lo de las argollas, ¿Cómo ha podido saber lo que te había grabado en ella si lleva doce años dentro de su snitch? –

- ¿Y cómo explicas que está viva?. Enterramos su cuerpo, comprobamos que fuese ella.

- Fue Dean Thomas. Le pediste que la protegiera ¿no es así? Fue el día del ataque, el se la llevó, por eso Dean apareció en un hospital muggle…

- Se supone que la dejaría en Godric Hollows – dijo Harry con un nudo en la garganta – lo habíamos planeado, ella había estado tan asustada, temía que algo le fuese suceder. Habían estado llegando amenazas de que la matarían antes de terminar el día, yo no le dije nada, teníamos el plan de protegerla y al final del día…

- Había desaparecido - finalizó Hermione –

- ¿Cómo explicas que sea ella?

- Me ha dicho que Dean Thomas hizo el encantamiento Fidelius y que no había funcionado del todo bien.

El rostro de Harry se tornó frustrado, parecía que había olvidado algo todo este tiempo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, había sido un idiota, el mismo había cometido una gran estupidez.

- Yo mismo le hablé a Dean de hacerlo si algo sucedía, le pedí que la ocultara si las cosas se ponían duras – Harry no podía creerlo, había sido su error, pero, ¿cómo era posible que todo esto se supiese?, sólo había tres personas que tenían conocimiento de eso.

- Harry, eso no importa, ella está viva – Hermione sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas que recorrían aun sus mejillas, el rostro de Harry lucía incrédulo. – ella me explicó que cuando los atacaron a ambos Dean no terminaba el encantamiento, cree que en lugar de ocultar el lugar la ocultó a ella…

El rostro de Harry se mostró desfigurado, ¿cómo había sido eso capaz de suceder? Ginny oculta todo este tiempo, parecía más bien un guión de una película de ficción barata.

- Dijo que en varias ocasiones trató de acercarse, pero que parecía una simple muggle, no podía acceder a los sitios mágicos y mucho menos poder hacer magia en potencia. No ha tenido contacto con nada mágico todo este tiempo.

- ¿Y porque hasta ahora?, ¿porque no antes?, ¿porque si no podía aparecer lo ha hecho hasta ahora? ¿qué tiene de diferencia?

- Dean Thomas ha fallecido

Harry pareció entender todo, el encantamiento fidelius se había acabado, Dean Thomas había permanecido doce años prácticamente como un vegetal, con vida, pero sin poder hablar o caminar, hace escasos diez días había tenido un infarto que le ayudó a acabar su sufrimiento.

- Ella pensaba aparecer poco a poco, pero las circunstancias le hicieron venir el día de hoy, todo por Mitch.

- ¿Mitch? , quien es Mitch

- Ay Harry – Hermione le abrazó con fuerza a Harry y le besó la frente como si fuese un niño, le sonrió de nuevo dejando caer lágrimas de alegría – si tú le has visto, Eleonor me ha contado que ha venido a ti a traerte la snitch

- ¿hablas de Danielle? – Hermione acertó con la cabeza

- O lo mismo que sería Danielle Mitchel, Mitch, la hija de ambos Harry.

Harry sintió que se ahogaba, por primera vez en su vida deseó que le dieran otro porrazo tan fuerte que le acomodara la cabeza. Era demasiado, un niño entraba el día de hoy en su oficina diciendo que es su hijo, pero luego descubrió que era niña, quien cargaba una snitch que resultaba ser de Ginny, la cual no encontró cuando descubrieron el cuerpo de la que tal vez no era Ginny Weasley, luego aparece la mamá de Danielle quien luce igual que Ginny Weasley, cuenta una historia que parece perturbadora, pero dando datos que solo él, Ron y Dean Thomas sabían, la historia parecía quedar ensamblada.

- Quiero verla – se apresuró a decir Harry. Todavía incrédulo y al mismo tiempo con el corazón a punto de un paro cardíaco – necesito saber si es ella en verdad

- Harry, no creo que sea buena idea, ella se encontraba desesperada por buscar a Mitch…

- Necesito saber si es ella en realidad. Vamos Hermione, a donde ha ido y que si le perdemos la pista

- Harry, eso no será más, me ha dejado su móvil y dirección por si Mitch regresa.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La puerta se abrió de a golpe, el aire le faltaba, cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ella, tendría que pensar en un plan, ¿qué le iba a decir a su mamá respecto a su snitch?. ¿Cómo iba a solucionarlo y si Harry la había seguido?. Ella misma se las había ingeniado para viajar por diferentes líneas del metro para despistarlo, se había bajado en White City (1) y caminó varias manzanas para llegar hasta su casa.

- ¿Haz llegado, donde te habías metido? – Tom salía de la cocina con el rostro de tranquilidad puesto –

- Tom, he metido la pata, pero muy feo – corrió y abrazó al joven de veinte años que lo consideraba casi un hermano, más su mejor amigo – he perdido algo que a mamá le importaba mucho.

- Supongo que también te castigará de eso después de que te castigue por irte.

Mitch dejó de abrazar a Tom, dio dos pasos atrás.

- Te ha descubierto que te haz salido de la escuela, te vio una maestra y le ha llamado a Ginny quien ha venido a amenazarme y le he tenido que decir a donde tenías planeado ir.

- Maldito traicionero – se quejó amargamente Mitch – no debí de contarte

- Te dije que no lo hicieras, debiste de esperar a que Ginny diera el primer paso

- Ella jamás lo haría

- ¿Y tú te creíste la ideal para hacerlo?, ¿en qué lío haz metido a Ginny? ¿Crees que ahora tú lo puedas arreglar?

- Dudo que me encuentren, lo que he hecho es simplemente darle una pista a Harry de…

- ¿Una pista? Haz hecho que tu madre vaya al matadero…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Niña boba, tu madre te ha ido a buscar al Ministerio – Mitch abrió los ojos sorprendida sabía que cuando llegara su madre no la mataría, la descuartizaría viva y luego la reconstruiría y le haría lo mismo día con día, - te lo dije, tu madre no tenía conocimiento de que te supieras mover muy bien por Londres, ella temía que te fuese a suceder algo en el transcurso del viaje, se equivocó en eso, pero no en que la meterías en un lío.

- Ay Tom, ¿ahora qué hago?, ayúdame a escapar. Tal vez sea buena idea, si me apuro en tres horas podría estar en Manchester… –

- De esta no te salvas. No lo creo – respondió Tom a quien le cambió su rostro y antes de que algo sucediera se dio la vuelta.

- Tu tampoco te muevas, - se escuchó una voz tras Mitch. El corazón de la niña quería escaparse al escuchar a su madre hablar tan golpeado, que ya sabía lo que vendría – debiste de impedir que se fuera.

- Ella habló de hacerlo, pero no de cuando – expuso rápidamente Tom. Mitch volteó despacio hacia donde estaba su madre.

Ahí estaba, parada con los brazos cruzados, tenía tanto los ojos rojos como el rostro. Jamás en su vida la había visto tan furiosa.

- Mami, déjame te explico…

- Nada de eso Danielle Mitchel, acabas de decepcionarme de la forma más terrible que una hija puede hacer a su madre. Me haz desobedecido y créeme Mitch, ni con todo el tiempo del mundo que tengas podrás acabar con el castigo que te pondré…

- Lavaré platos no me importa, limpiaré la casa, haré todos mis deberes, no saldré sin antes…

- No, Mitch, no volverás a salir, ¿tienes idea de lo que acaba de suceder?

- No – dijo avergonzada la menor, mirando hacia el suelo y llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas.

- Todo el escuadrón de aurores te busca por todo Londres por…

- No quería hacerlo, no fue mi intención. No debí de haberle dejado la snitch

- Snitch. ¿De qué snitch hablas? - Mitch se dijo estúpida así misma, Ginny la escuchó, le apuntó un castigo más por decir una mala palabra, y de inmediato le contó donde estaba su snitch.

- Creí que no me creería, tenía que llevarle una prueba - abogaba en su favor Mitch quien era ya entonces arrastrada por su madre por las escaleras –

- Te dije que no te inmiscuyeras en eso. No era tu asunto.

- Nunca te atreverías a hacerlo – dijo con los ojos cargados de lágrimas – tiene diez días que falleció y tú no te habías animado siquiera a verle

- No es problema tuyo. Yo tenía que resolverlo. – Ginny había abierto la habitación de Mitch, le metió en ella casi violentamente haciendo que la pequeña diera pasos de más – es mío, yo debo de resolverlo.

- También es mi problema, es mi padre

- Aunque fuera el mismo Merlín tendrías que esperar hasta que yo decidiera enfrentarme a eso, a ellos no les ha resultado del nada bueno que sucediera así. Mitch, ni siquiera creían que existíamos…

- Tu haz esperado doce años, yo he tenido que esperar toda mi vida para verle, no podía esperar más tiempo, ¿cuánto más te hubieras tardado en hablarle?, ¿meses?, esperabas que coincidieran en el parque?

- Todo esto lo hago por ti. Todo lo que he hecho estos doce años ha sido por ti, no por mí. No pienso hacer las cosas así de fáciles y arruinarlo todo, no vuelvas a cuestionarme nunca más, si no lo quieres hacer porque soy tu madre, al menos hazlo porque soy mayor que tú y sé de estas cosas. Te quedarás en tu cuarto hasta que yo decida, estarás castigada hasta que yo misma decida.

La puerta se cerró de golpe, Mitch no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, se tiró en la cama, sentía que se había merecido el castigo más que nunca antes, hasta ese momento no se había percatado del gran problema que había causado, más de lo que ella esperaba. Se sentía terriblemente avergonzada y asustada, ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Y si no le creían a su madre ser quien es, así como a ella no le creyeron que fuese niña? ¿Y si los magos eran malos e iban por su madre y la encarcelaran por algún delito que creen que cometió? Tendrían que mudarse, perder todo, casa, trabajo, escuela, vivirían ocultándose todo el tiempo y todo por su culpa. Mitch lloró más fuerte, se dejó llevar por el miedo, y más aún cuando alguien tocaba con fuerza la puerta de su casa. ¿Y que si venían por mamá para llevársela y nunca más saber de ella?

**Notas del autor:**  
>1- Withe City es una estación del metro previa a East Acton, donde vive Mitch con su familia.<p> 


	4. Doce anos atrás

**CAPITULO 4**

**DOCE AÑOS ATRÁS**

La puerta se abrió de golpe, una pelirroja entró echando chispas. Aventó lo más lejos su vieja escoba tirando una vieja silla que estaba en el rincón de la cocina.

- Ginny, vamos, no te enfades – suplicó Harry quien todavía llevaba su vieja saeta en mano

- Jamás en mi vida me habían rechazado un beso, un maldito beso- resopló la pelirroja, se dejó caer en el viejo sillón, mientras subía sus pies en la mesa de centro y cruzaba sus brazos

- Ginny, quedamos en algo, nada de nada hasta la boda.

- Nada de nada no significa que no te pueda dar un beso

- Un beso normal sí, no uno de esos que sueles dar para provocarme. Sé que lo haces con toda la intención de provocarme.

Ginny soltó una risita aguda que a Harry le sonó más como a burla.

- ¿Ves lo que te digo?, para ti es divertido besar así cuando no tienes una evidencia entre tus piernas que delate tu estado.

- Oh, ¿olvidas que mamá me preguntó la otra vez a que se debía mi falta de aire?

Ahora fue Harry quien soltó una risita que a Ginny le provocó rabia.

- No es divertido, estoy harta de este maldito celibato – un cojín voló y Harry apenas lo esquivó.

- A mi si me divierte, pruebo mi autocontrol – se burló Harry

- Pues a ver si en la luna de miel tienes éxito con tu autocontrol, no me acostaré contigo hasta dentro de dos semanas –

- Está bien – dijo Harry con una risita burlesca, otro cojín voló sobre su cabeza, esta vez sí le dio - ¡Ay! – veremos quién aguanta más – esquivó un tercer cojín- y creo que voy a ganar.

A escases de cojines, Ginny se levantó echando humo por los oídos, maldiciendo fuertemente y dando grandes zancadas golpeando el piso.

Harry sonrió y fue tras ella agarrándola de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él y tirándola en el sillón más grande, cayendo sobre ella.

- Suéltame.- forcejeó Ginny mientras Harry sonreía. Su novia estaba hecha una furia – ¡Suéltame! – pero Harry la aprisionó más en sus brazos, utilizando las piernas para impedirle que se moviera. – te golpearé si no me dejas

Pero para ese entonces, el rostro de Harry estaba tan cerca, que Ginny alcanzaba a olerle a la perfección, sintió su aliento desesperado por un beso. Estaba tan cerca que era imposible no negársele.

- Suéltame – susurró falsamente Ginny –

- No- Harry la apretó más hacia él, liberó las piernas de Ginny las cuales de inmediato enmarcaron la cintura de Harry atrayéndolo más a ella, haciéndolo ahora su prisionero. De inmediato las respiraciones de ambos empezaron a descontrolarse.

Ninguno de los dos dijeron algo más, empezó a simular tal cual si la estuviese penetrando, Harry moviendo su pelvis sobre la de Ginny quien comenzaba a estremecerse en los brazos de Harry.

Un Plof se escuchó, ambos cayeron en el piso súbitamente, la voz de la Sra. Weasley penetró las paredes de la Madriguera.

- … no se porque tienen que casarse en esta época, con esos rebeldes sueltos amenazando con atacar

- Son jóvenes, recuerda que con la guerra las bodas aumentan Molly, recuerda a Bill y a Fleur. Yo creo que el ministerio se encargará muy bien de la seguridad…

Pero Molly no contestó su rostro se dirigió hacia su hija y el novio que se encontraban callados observándolos con los rostros rojos y las manos en las espaldas como escondiendo algo.

- ¿les sucede algo? – preguntó Molly a ambos – ¿qué les ha pasado? ¿Por qué tan colorados?

- Ay – un quejido acompañó a un montón de trastos viejos que caían en el suelo chocando entre sí-.

- Haz vuelto a dejar la escoba en el suelo Ginny, - se quejó amargamente la Sra. Weasley quien acudió a socorrer a su esposo que yacía en el suelo tirado.

- Harry y yo hemos salido a volar un rato- se acercó Ginny para ver si su padre estaba bien

- Déjalos Molly, suficiente tienen con los nervios de la boda para que todavía la regañes – Arthur Weasley se acomodaba los lentes – estoy bien Harry. – tu madre está asustada por las revueltas que han estado haciendo los mortífagos rebeldes últimamente, cree que pueda traer consecuencias a la boda

- No se preocupe Sra. Weasley, el ministerio tendrá todo controlado – dijo Harry incorporándose a la plática

- Lo mismo le he dicho a Molly, pero teme por su seguridad –

- Vamos mamá. Lo que pasa es que no hay nadie más feliz de que me case con Harry y temes que haya un impedimento – sonrió Ginny cruzando los brazos

- No es eso, es que no quisiera otra boda arruinada, recuerdan la boda de Bill y Fleur, les dijimos que se esperaran y vean como terminó la recepción

- Mamá, Bill y Fleur siguen casados

- Pero Harry terminó huyendo con Hermione y Ron

- Créame Sra. Weasley esta vez no huiré, si hay alguien que desee casarse, ese soy yo – la voz de Harry sonó con orgullo, sintió un par de palmaditas en su espalda.

- Vamos hijo, en un par de años desearías no haber dicho eso – le dijo Arthur Weasley mientras los ojos de la Sra. Weasley le perforaban como taladro. –

- Ejem , ejem – Ginny carrasqueó, a Harry le trajo un feo recuerdo de la profesora Umbrige que le hizo voltear a ver a su novia.

- Por cierto Harry, Molly y yo viajaremos esta noche con Charlie, Molly insiste en tener todo controlado para el día de la boda, sólo estaremos una noche afuera. ¿Crees que puedas hospedar a Ginny y a Ron en tu casa?

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron como platos, Harry no pudo impedir ponerse completamente rojo del pudor que sintió frente a sus suegros.

- Creemos que no hay lugar más seguro, Arthur insistió en que fuera con Bill y Fleur, pero le recordé que Ginny y Fleur no se llevan todavía del todo bien, no quiero que haya conflictos después de la boda.

- ¿Es realmente necesario? - la mente de Harry carburaba a mil. Volteó a ver a su novia, una sonrisa pícara resaltó de su rostro. Por tres meses había estado negándose a estar con ella por un trato prenupcial loco que se le había ocurrido a la misma Hermione, supuestamente para encender la llama el día de la luna de miel, sin embargo, estaba resultando terriblemente tortuoso para él y más para Ginny quien minutos antes no paraba de reclamarle la falta de tacto a la que Harry había tenido que recurrir para alejarse de Ginny antes de que las cosas salieran fuera de control.

- ¿ Ha pensado que el mejor lugar es la casa de Hermione?. Le digo esto Sra. Weasley porque no veo propio que Ginny duerma en mi casa antes de ser mi esposa.

El rostro de Ginny se puso rojo de furia, bufó tan fuerte que el mismo Harry notó como el aire se tornaba caluroso como si tuviese un Colacuerno Húngaro tras él. Pero la Sra. Weasley ni siquiera notó a su hija, sorprendida de la respuesta de Harry se acercó a abrazarlo.

- Ay Harry, jamás he negado de tus valores, me sorprendes siempre demasiado y sobretodo por el gran respeto que le tienes a mi hija

- Ajá – salió de la boca de Ginny, pero la Sra. Weasley la ignoró por completo

- No sería la primera vez que Ginny se queda contigo en Grimmauld Place, acuérdate de cuando la Orden del Fénix estuvo ahí.

- Si Molly, pero ellos no eran novios, ni siquiera había señal de que se gustaran

Ginny torció los ojos, ni siquiera sus padres se habían percatado en aquella época de que Ginny ya se había enamorado de Harry.

- Al principio si pensamos en la casa de Hermione, pero Ron también iría, después del bochornoso evento donde mi hijo fue descubierto faltándole el respeto a Hermione en su propia casa, dudamos que los padres lo aceptarán. Así que suponemos que Ron cuidará de su hermana por esta noche. – ¿qué dices Harry?

Pero Harry vio a su novia, ella no parecía ahora nada contenta, el hecho de nombrar a Ron la había decepcionado de tal forma que les había dado la espalda cruzada de brazos. Harry meditó bastante bien, Ron no dejaría que su hermana se saliera con la suya, invitaría a Ron a quedarse a dormir en su cuarto poniendo otra cama fingiendo que sería una noche de chicos, Ginny estaría un piso abajo y así ella no se atrevería a subir. Con Ron a un lado, las posibilidades de que el propio Harry saliera en busca de su novia eran nulas.

- Me parece bien – acepto Harry – pero ¿no cree que necesita de alguna petición extra?

- Confiamos en ti hijo, en ningún momento dudamos de tu integridad como hombre y del respeto tan grande que le tienes a Ginny.

Justo en ese momento Ginny salió dando grandes zancadas golpeando el viejo piso de madera de la madriguera.

- ¿Que le sucede a esta niña? - se quejó la Sra. Weasley

- Sra. Weasley, recuerde que a Ginny le quedan pocos días de soltera, supongo que ya tenía planes…

Harry sonrió para sí mismo, no sería tan difícil a final de cuentas mantener alejada a Ginny un par de días más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&666

- No lo puedo creer, tú y mi hermana menor casados – dijo Ron mientras hacía la cama que Harry había acomodado a un costado de la suya – es tan raro

- ¿Por qué tan raro?, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos - Harry hizo a un lado la silla que tenía en una esquina

- Si, pero si hacemos un recuento de lo sucedido era como obvio que no le hicieras caso, era una niña, siempre estaba callada mirándote, espiándonos, enrojecía demasiado, se portaba extraña, me sorprende que haya tenido las agallas para dejar de ser muda enfrente de ti, aunque así es Ginny…

- Y yo se lo agradezco, me hubiera visto como un idiota tratando de hablar con tu hermana cuando ni siquiera me hablaba.

- ¿Te hubiera gustado si no se hubiera besado con Dean aquella tarde?

- Claro, Ginny ya me gustaba sólo que no me había dado cuenta.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo, Harry sabía que se venía, usualmente sucedía cuando Ron estaba apunto de preguntar algo realmente íntimo o bochornoso, Harry simplemente lo dejó venir.

- Cuando mamá me pidió que viniera, creí que me pedirías de favor que te dejara estar con ella – el rostro de Ron era lo suficientemente rojo como para encender cualquier cosa que se le pusiera encima.

- Creíste mal - y Harry no se equivocaba, el era incapaz de pedirle a Ron algo semejante aunque por dentro deseara con todo el alma de que Ron se fuera y así poder al menos abrazar a Ginny, sin embargo, dentro de él había tres luchas, una que apoyaba a la otra, de un lado estaba Ron con sus papás y en la otra Ginny con su sonrisa, con su aroma a flores y su piel tan tersa y tibia…

- Ya lo sé, sigues siendo el mismo Harry de toda la vida - Ron se dejó caer en la cama - ¿Cuánto tiempo me dijiste que te gustó Ginny y no te animabas a decirle?

- Meses…

- Creo que tuviste suerte.

- Ella también me quería.

- Si, pero el día que Ginny terminó con Dean Thomas fue el mismo que tomaste _el Felix Felicis_, juraría que pasaste por su lado el día que se desató esa pelea mayor, no me sorprendería que fueras tú el causante.

- ¿Me acusas de algo así? – Harry miró a su amigo confundido - o preferirías que fuera Dean Thomas quien se case en cuatro días con tu hermana

- No claro que no, es sólo que hago un recuento de lo sucedido.

Se escucharon tres golpes seguidos provenientes de la puerta de la habitación de Harry. Fue Ron quien se apresuró a abrirla.

- ¿Qué quieres pequeña cosa roja? – le dijo Ron cuando Ginny trató de asomarse

- Muévete Ron, he venido a darle las buenas noches a mi novio.

- Ey, no se dice así, se dice con permiso…

Ginny lo vio de forma retadora cruzando los brazos

- Muévete Ron – exclamó Harry

De forma inmediata Ron se hizo a un lado, Ginny entró a la habitación acompañada de ese aroma tan familiar que le resultaba a Harry, la combinación perfecta de flores silvestres, lilas, jazmines y la escencia de Ginny, podía reconocerla en un millón de olores a su alrededor. Ginny se paró frente a Harry quien todavía seguía sentando en su cama mirándola detenidamente, parecía no saber que hacer frente a ella.

- He venido a desearte buenas noches, Harry, - le dijo sin más que decir. Tal vez un beso en los labios hubiese sido lo indicado. Harry se paró dispuesto a darle un beso en la mejilla, no se iba a exponer a más, pero la sorpresa lo invadió cuando Ginny dio la media vuelta y camino hacia la salida.

- Buenas noches a ambos, espero que duerman calientitos – el sarcasmo invadió la habitación - ah y no se asusten si escuchan otra voz que no sea la mía, Hermione ha venido a hacerme compañía, por lo visto no le pareció prudente que estuviese prácticamente sola.

- Está Hermione aquí, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? – Ron reclamó dando un brinco que hizo chocar el pie y golpearse con la pata de la cama, salieron un montón de maldiciones de la boca de Ron.

- Buenas noches chicos.

Ginny caminó triunfal por el pasillo para luego bajar las escaleras. Entró a la habitación que por esa noche le correspondía, una fría y abandonada habitación que en su tiempo le había pertenecido a la mamá de Sirius Black, lo que le provocaba una serie de escalofríos de sólo pensar en aquellos gritos que en años anteriores todavía berreaba por toda la casa aquel viejo cuadro.

- Ha funcionado- Hermione vio a su amiga entrar a la habitación con una postura triunfal.

- Lo creo – sonrió y se sentó en la cama junto con Hermione – ¿crees que lograrás estar a solas con él?

- Claro que lo haré, o dejo de llamarme Hermione- sonrió, para su amiga – la última vez que estuvimos juntos le fue insuficiente. Teníamos cinco minutos antes de que Bill llegara a su casa

- Basta, suficiente información – le detuvo Ginny, - recuerda que es mi hermano

- Y tu mi amiga, se supone que deberías de escucharme.

- Hay un límite, y ahí llega el mío

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, un Ron desesperado entró a la habitación deteniéndose frente a Hermione.

- ¡Estás!...

- Ron, estás aquí.- le dijo Hermione echándose a sus brazos

- ¿Acaso no sabías? – le preguntó Ron sin separarse de ella –

- Ginny me ha pedido que la acompañe esta noche, supuse que estarías ayudando a tus padres con lo de Charlie – Harry yacía recargado con los brazos cruzados sobre el marco de la puerta, claramente él no se tragaba eso, Hermione le guiñaba un ojo –

- He venido a cuidar a Ginny para que no le salte a Harry antes de tiempo. ¿Qué te han dicho tus padres al venir con Ginny?, ¿no se han enojado porque creen que pasaré la noche contigo?

- Ron, ellos saben que vengo por Ginny y no por ti

- Ellos confían más en mi que en ti Ron, al menos saben que conmigo no terminará sin ropa sobre la lavarropas muggle

- Basta – le gritó Ron, Hermione enrojeció, Harry soltó una carcajada - ¿le haz contado a mi hermana?

- No hace falta idiota, escuché el vociferador que te mando mamá esa misma noche que huiste para la Madriguera, apuesto a que creíste que el señor Granger te dejaría sin herencia, porque yo en su lugar si lo hubiera hecho

Ron ya había sacado su varita y Ginny se había parado en su cama haciéndose para atrás en plan de defensa. Hermione alejó a Ron de Ginny y para ese momento Harry ya se encontraba dividiendo a Ron de Ginny.

- Vamos, vamos, no hemos venido a discutir. Me alegra verte Hermione – le saludó, pero sabía perfectamente que más que una visita de Ginny era una distracción para que Ginny hiciera lo que quisiera esta noche. – ¿por qué no haz pasado a saludarnos?

- Ginny no me había dicho que Ron estaba aquí, creí que dormías, acabo apenas de llegar – contestó la morena – por cierto Harry, ¿te molesta que use tu baño?

- Claro que no, pasa. – Harry se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a Hermione, Ron en ningún momento la soltó, había caído al anzuelo, Hermione se lo llevaba, unas risitas invadieron el pasillo proviniendo de la joven pareja.

Cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar (Harry escuchó perfectamente que la joven pareja subía al tercer piso y ahí no había ningún baño, pero si un montón de habitaciones desoladas).

- ¿Crees que te saliste con la tuya? - le reclamó Harry a la pelirroja, quien se encontraba abrazando sus piernas y poniendo una cara de yo no fui

- ¿A qué te refieres? – la voz de Ginny resultó ser la más inocente de esa noche

- A que invitaste a Hermione para que se llevara a Ron.

- Esta casa no me gusta – le dijo Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo- y menos si tengo que dormir sola, hay ruidos por doquier y objetos de magia negra que podrían resultar peligrosos

- Sabes que lo hemos sacado todos, además esta es la casa a la que te traeré después de nuestra boda.

- Si, pero aún así, después de la boda dormiremos juntos…

- ¿Es que de eso se trata?, les aseguré a tus padre que estarías bien

- Les aseguraste que me protegerías, no que no me tocarías

- Resulta lo mismo. ¿Tienes una idea de cómo me siento frente a tus padres, el no cumplirles?

- Ay por favor Harry, yo ni siquiera siento esa necesidad, además. ¿Por qué no lo pensaste el día del campo cuando fue nuestra primera vez?

- Fue distinto, jamás creí que llegaríamos a tanto, nos perdimos

- ¿Y la vez del auto de papá?, fue en su auto Harry

- éramos unos adolescentes

- Y me dirás que la vez del Ministerio también lo éramos, porque dudo mucho que cuatro meses atrás hayas dejado de ser todo un niño para convertirte en un hombre. Vamos Harry, no les prometiste nada, ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto, esto depende de ti y de mi.

- Bien, es cierto, no me gustó nada que hayas invitado a Hermione para que se llevara a Ron

- Hermione es tu amiga…

- Y Ron también, no le faltaré al respeto esta noche.

Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas por el coraje.

- Pero ellos estarán arriba toda la noche…

- Te haz encargado bien de eso, Ron no le ha hecho una promesa a los padres de Hermione..

- Ni tú a los míos… - Ginny se levantó de a golpe sobre la cama, cerrando sus puños fuertemente

- Pero te la hice a ti. – Se defendió Harry, y eso era cierto – si esta promesa no te la cumplo, jamás creerás en las que te haga frente al altar, mi palabra no será válida.

- No me importa mientras esté contigo

- Pero a mi sí, quiero que confíes en mi

- Lo he hecho a ciegas, siempre.

- Lo sé,

- ¿Y qué si los rebeldes atacan en la boda y me matan? te arrepentirás de haber discutido conmigo.

- No ocurrirá, eso está resuelto,

- Nada está resuelto. Pero haz lo que quieras, salte y déjame sola.

Y Harry obedeció, sin más que decir sabía que hacía lo justo. Esto había pasado los límites, de haber sido un simple juego a hacer algo más. Le había molestado demasiado que involucrara a Ron en todo esto, el jamás sería capaz siquiera de hacer sentir mal a la familia Weasley fallándoles de ese modo, sentía que era como apuñalar a la familia el estar con Ginny en el mismo techo en donde se encontraba un Weasley.

Se metió en la habitación, trató de dormir, Ron esa noche no llegaría, lo más seguro era que estuviese divirtiéndose con Hermione, no se escuchaba nada, entonces así sería, un hechizo ensordecedor era lo adecuado para esos momentos. Y luego Ginny, pensó en ella, en lo que había dicho, era verdad que muchas veces anteriores había estado juntos, alrededor de unas diez o doce a lo mucho. Se sorprendió cuando el mismo Ron le dijo que él y Hermione lo habían hecho alrededor de 128 veces en un año, y sin contar que no tenían un lugar donde demostrarse su amor, razón por la cual el papá de Hermione los había descubierto en el cuarto de lavar en plena acción y fue así como se enteró toda la familia. Él se casaría en dentro de pocos días y no quería que algo así le sucediera a él después de tanto tiempo que habían esperado ambos para poder estar juntos como se debe.

Habían discutido, ¿cómo se reconciliarían? sabía que Ginny no era fácil para eso, rara vez se peleaban, las pocas veces duraban hasta tres semanas peleados, Ginny resultaba ser muy testaruda. Tal vez este enojo resultara igual, y Ginny terminaría por cancelar la boda y luego se iría, ya lo había hecho una vez, cuando Harry tardó más de un año (aparte del año que duró fuera para buscar las horcruxes) para volver con ella, el se había dado tiempo para descansar, ella había salido huyendo hacia Gales en cuanto se graduó. Cuando la buscó batalló horrores para que le viera la cara, aunque después de eso ella fue tan flexible con él, que no le sorprendió que a los días de hablarse ellos ya fueran una pareja feliz otra vez.

Trató de dormirse, pero le fue imposible, el corazón le latía muy rápido como para dejarle conciliar el sueño, no podía imaginarse a Ginny volteándole la cabeza en la mañana siguiente. ¿Y si se disculpaba?. . Pero ¿de qué? él no tenía la culpa, pero él se sentía con esa iniciativa.

Y lo hizo, se levantó de golpe y salió dispuesto a hablar con ella y aclarar todo, o sino no podría dormir. Dio grandes zancadas, le desconcertó el escuchar unos gemidos de dolor que provenían de la habitación de Ginny.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, Ginny se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, arrinconada con su varita apuntando hacia el piso, su rostro estaba húmedo por las lágrimas y no dejaba de mencionar un hechizo hacia el piso, ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de Harry.

- GINNY - gritó Harry al verla arrinconada como niña perdida. El rostro de Ginny se sorprendió al verlo, fue como si le iluminaran el alma desde muy adentro. Harry giró su cabeza hacia donde apuntaba Ginny con su varita. Ahí estaba el cuerpo de Harry inerte, con un hilo de sangre en la boca y los ojos abiertos viendo hacia el cielo, Harry se aterrorizó al verse a sí mismo tirado sin vida a tres metros de Ginny. Se reconoció en un momento, después recordó la batalla que había tenido con Voldemort, su cuerpo llevaba la misma ropa de aquel entonces.

Harry se acercó a él y el cuerpo le empezó a crecer pelo rojo donde era negro, se había transformado en el cuerpo sin vida de Ginny, Harry apuntó al cuerpo recordándose de que lo que estaba viendo no era cierto.

- _Ridikulus_ - dijo Harry fuertemente, el boggat salió disparado por la habitación saliendo por la puerta y perdiéndose en algún lugar de la casa. Ginny continuaba en la esquina sumergida en aquel recuerdo que le atemorizaba que se volviera a repetir.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Harry inmediatamente después de que la levantara y la pusiera en sus brazos.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer. Júramelo - le respondió Ginny limpiándose el rostro de las lágrimas que aún fluían. Su voz sonaba decidida y fuerte. – júrame que jamás volverás a fingir tu muerte. Júrame que lucharás por no morir antes que yo. El día que te vayas, ese mismo día me iré contigo.

Harry la abrazó fuertemente, le besó en la frente. Le limpió el rostro, Ginny no paraba de temblar aunque estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por impedir que así fuera.

- Te lo juro - respondió Harry sin siquiera negarlo, ahora comprendía perfectamente que sentía Ginny. El boggat le había enseñando su mayor temor en la vida, que era el perderla, aunque fue por un segundo que sintió que era Ginny y le costó trabajo recordar que la verdadera se encontraba tras de él, ese sentimiento jamás se le olvidaría, se juró así mismo aquella noche que jamás volvería a ocultarle algo al amor de su vida.

Aunque aún se encontraba aferrada a su cuerpo que aparte de protección le daba calor, Ginny no dejaba de temblar después de haber visto a su prometido en el suelo, muerto, recordando el peor momento de su vida. Cuando Hagrid regresó del bosque con Harry supuestamente sin vida. Fueron los peores momentos de su vida y los había revivido. Miró a Harry sin decirle nada, él la sujetaba con fuerza como si tuviese miedo de que se le escapara, se aferraba a ella como ella de él.

- soy una tonta – rompió el silencio Ginny – no debería de estar llorando por un boggat

- No eres una tonta –reaccionó Harry quien inmediatamente se dispuso a limpiarle el rostro del montón de lágrimas que tenía – aunque tengo que confesar que no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que te vi llorar así

- Creo que nunca, por eso soy una tonta. Por llorar por algo que no es cierto. Y es que... oh Harry, la simple idea de saber que te puedo perder…

- Pero si estoy aquí – sonrió Harry – ¿acaso no querías que hoy durmiéramos juntos?

Ginny soltó el llanto otra vez, aunque más leve.

- Serás mi esposa en pocos días, pasaremos el resto de los años durmiendo juntos, habrá momentos en que no querrás nada conmigo y fingirás jaquecas para evitar que te toque

- Eso nunca – negó Ginny – Créeme, eso jamás pasará, no me cansaré nunca de estar contigo, Harry Potter.

- Yo espero que suceda lo mismo – Harry le apretó con más fuerza. Ginny se acurrucó en su pecho dejándose vencer por el sueño.

El sol le empezaba a dar en la cara, debían de ser como las seis de la mañana. Era de lo más extraño, había dormido toda la noche con Harry y ni siquiera la había tocado más allá de la cintura. El estaba a un lado aferrándose a su cintura, Ginny se volteó, Harry se encontraba aparentemente dormido, pero en cuanto sintió el cuerpo moverse de Ginny no pudo evitar despertarse.

- ¿cómo dormiste? – le preguntó mientras abría sus ojos

- De maravilla – El rostro de Ginny quedó a escasos centímetros de los de Harry. – ¿así serán todas nuestras mañanas?

- Presiento que mejores – sonrió Harry, traía bajos sus ojos un par de ojeras que Ginny inmediatamente se percató de ellas

- No dormiste bien, ¿no es así?

- Dormité. Estuve pensando mucho toda la noche

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre el terror que te dio al ver el boggart. Ginny, he decidido pedirles ayuda al escuadrón de aurores para el día de la boda

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó todavía sorprendida Ginny,

- Porque quiero que nada suceda, quiero hacer de ese día el más especial hasta el momento. Tu madre tiene razón, yo no quiero que nuestra boda se quede a medias como la de Bill y Fleur, sólo sería para prevenir

El rostro de Ginny lucía preocupado, miró a Harry sin poderle contestar algo en concreto

- Me hará sentirme más tranquilo. Por favor, deja que un auror te acompañe al menos hasta que llegues al altar.

- Harry… yo. No creo que sea para tanto

- ¿No crees que sea para tanto que algo arruine tu boda?

- No, nadie se atrevería a hacerlo sin vérselas conmigo

Harry se rió, no pudo evitar abrazar a Ginny y estrujarla fuertemente.

- Por esto te amo – le contestó Harry con una sonrisa

- Por eso y porque cocino la mejor tarta de melaza del país

Harry le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

- yo diría del mundo.- dijo Harry y le besó otra vez en los labios

- Me sobreestimas Harry – le contestó, le miro a los ojos, brillaban misteriosamente

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer – otro pequeño beso le regresó en los labios. Aún sin una gota de maquillaje, el rostro de Ginny reflejaba que seguía siendo el mismo a pesar de los años que llevaban juntos y que le quedaban.

Y le volvió a besar en los labios, no pudo impedir que fuera más intenso, sobrepasó los límites, la sujetó con fuerza y besó sus labios con pequeños mordiscos que le exigían ser más cada vez. Introdujo su lengua y Ginny le dio la bienvenida, se dijo asimismo, un poco más y ya.

Pero Ginny siempre solía ser más rápida, para ese entonces ella ya lo estaba sujetado de la cintura y había puesto una pierna arriba de ésta para impedir que se moviera, se colgó de su cuello y se pegó más su cuerpo, Harry no pudo evitar sentir los senos de Ginny pegados a su pecho. Se separó de ella jadeando, le acarició el cabello, Ginny se sintió ligeramente mareada a falta de aire, le miró, reconoció la mirada de Harry, el no se quedaría conforme con un beso así. Eso era verdad, no pudo evitarlo, la volvió a besar con una intensidad como nunca lo había hecho. Ginny sintió perderse en ese beso, perder la noción por completo, le despertaba el deseo más profundo entre sus piernas, y entonces no pudo impedirlo.

Temerosa a que la fuera a rechazar como lo había hecho antes, bajó su mano hacia el sexo duro de Harry y lo acarició apenas, Harry se estremeció, Ginny no quiso decir nada, no sabría en que momento Harry terminaría el encanto, así que poco a poco se aventuro a acariciarle su sexo con un poco más de velocidad. Para sorpresa de Ginny, Harry reaccionó metiéndole la mano por debajo de la pijama, acariciándole uno de los senos, Ginny no pudo evitar gemir y soltar sus manos en cuanto Harry comenzó a besarle uno por uno, casi amamantándose de ellos, succionando y besándolos como si fuesen los mismos labios de Ginny.

Ginny no supo a donde iban, agradeció cuando el mismo Harry le quitó la pijama de una sola vez, dejándola con sus trusas infantiles que sabía que le volvían loco, quien con una agilidad se las quitó sin más que decir. Le volvió a besar los labios otra vez, sin olvidar el cuello, fue tan fácil, que Harry terminó acomodándose entre las piernas de Ginny, quien no creyó que lo que estaba apunto de suceder, todavía incrédula y a falta de aire. Sentía que le quemaba la piel, y deseaba contacto directo con piel de Harry. Le deseaba más que nunca, su olor le volvía a loca, le besó por todo su abdomen hasta detenerse a su sexo duro y erecto. Le miró, sabía que le adelantaría el regalo de bodas, pero no le importó, sin darle oportunidad a Harry de que hablara, Ginny se sumergió en la búsqueda de satisfacerle a Harry con su boca, empezando a juguetear con su lengua sobre el sexo de Harry, a quien sorprendió enormemente al ver la actitud de Ginny.

- no tienes que hacerlo ahora – le susurró a Ginny, en verdad lo deseaba -… si no quieres

Y eso le dio inicio, Ginny experimentó el más grato placer de dar, probó el sabor de Harry más allá del que tenía en su saliva, se daba cuenta de que quería a Harry más allá de su rostro, sus piernas y sus brazos, le amaba todo, hasta aquel rincón incógnito en el que ahora le brindaba placer. Se sintió orgullosa cuando Harry le miraba a Ginny sorprendido y con un rostro más que de placer asustado por no saber qué hacer con la nueva sensación que le causaba Ginny. Y así siguió por un par de minutos, hasta que preocupada se separó de Harry quien seguía luciendo preocupado.

- ¿está todo bien? ¿no te ha gustado? –

- Me ha encantado, sólo es que temo no poderme controlar – le sonrió a Ginny quien de manera inmediata le besó y se incorporó a él

Y que más daba, el calor que le producía tocar la piel de Harry le quemaba, tanto que si fuese posible ir más allá para apagar ese fuego que ardía en sus entrañas, pensaba hacerlo, y sin más tapujos se sentó sobre Harry, sin decir nada más con la mirada que lo que pensaba hacer rompería cualquier promesa antes hecha. Simplemente ella movió su cintura y Harry la dirigió hacia su sexo duro, el pobre de Harry no pudo evitar soltar un gemido fuerte de salvación que Ginny jamás le había escuchado antes. Se miraron a los ojos, Ginny escuchaba el fuerte ruido que hacían sus corazones como si fueran tambores africanos a todo ritmo, bajó sobre el miembro de Harry despacio, sintiendo cada fibra de su interior deslizándose suavemente hasta el límite… se detuvo, vio la expresión de Harry, preguntándose si debería de continuar, sabría que ya no había marcha atrás… entonces Harry la tomó de la cintura, le ayudó a empezar a moverse, primero lentamente, el primer subidón le hizo suspirar fuertemente, sonrió para ella misma, si que lo había extrañado… tomó aire, la segunda vez se sintió que se conectaba de forma directa con él, no pudo impedir soltar un leve gemido que atrajo más la mirada a Harry, El placer le golpeaba con fuerza en su sexo, y le recorría hasta golpearle en el pecho, se sumergió de nuevo sobre el pene de Harry, empezó a aumentar la velocidad, de modo en que su propia humedad se lo iba a permitiendo, hasta que Harry la tomó de la cintura y la acostó sobre la cama. No pudo evitar mirarla directo a los ojos, se perdió en ellos, se percató que jamás en su vida había visto tanto brillo en los ojos de la pelirroja, de que su cabello rojo ahora le hacía juego con sus mejillas rosas y también combinaban con sus pezones rosas, que no podía evitar dejar de ver.

- Harry – susurró con deseo Ginny, respirando agitadamente mientras esperaba a que él la dejara de contemplar. No podía creer lo dichoso que era del tenerla, no podía imaginar cuanto tiempo habían estado separados sin el uno a otro amándose.

Sin más que decir, se volvió a introducir dentro de Ginny, esta vez le resultó más fácil que nunca, sus entrañas estaban tan húmedas y calientes que inmediatamente sintió el deseo de eyacular dentro de ella. Se sujetó con fuerza de los hombros de ella, se movió despacio sin perder contacto a los ojos de ella, la besó en sus labios mientras comenzaba a mover su pelvis sobre Ginny quien no pudo evitar soltar leves gemidos que iban en aumento cada vez que Harry la penetraba con más fuerza.

No pudo impedirlo, cayó en transe, su mirada, su contacto con la piel, su sabor único, su olor que desprendía que iba más allá del aroma floral que le traía recuerdos de su adolescencia, quería comérsela si fuese propio, perdió el control cuando vio el rostro de Ginny ver que suplicaba de aire, sabía que ella estaba apunto de estallar, el sexo de ella estaba más húmedo que nunca, más apretado, más tersa, ella lo sujetaba con fuerza de la espalda, encajándole las uñas con fuerza, empezaba a perderse, empezaba a subir al cielo… y de repente, las convulsiones vaginales, de la garganta de Ginny salían gemidos de placer que invadían la habitación tal cual si fueran cantos de ángeles y Harry no pudo evitar sentir aquel líquido caliente que desprendía Ginny, éxito de Harry, la vagina de Ginny parecía tener espasmos largos de placer, se contraía de forma muy rápida sin voluntad alguna por parte de la pelirroja, Harry no pudo evitarlo más, sin más preámbulos después de verla disfrutar, terminó libremente dentro de ella, descargando todo lo que él llevaba por tres meses acumulado de frustración y de placer.

Ginny tenía los ojos húmedos, no paraba de sonreírle, de querer llorar, asustado le besó en la mejilla.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le dijo Harry todavía tratando de agarrar aire

Ginny se limitó a asentir únicamente con la cabeza, Harry le acarició el rostro y le besó en la frente.

- Ha sido lo mejor que me haz dado – dijo Ginny con síntomas de querer llorar – Dios santo, ay Harry, no tienes idea de cómo me siento

- ¿Estás bien, Ginny?

- Mejor que nunca – Ginny sonrió Harry no pudo evitar besarla y dejarse caer sobre ella. Aún con su miembro dentro de ella. Ginny le suplicó que lo dejara ahí un poco más. Harry obedeció y permaneció abrazándola más hasta que ambos corazones se calmaron.

La puerta fue golpeada en tres ocasiones. Harry se levantó, miro el reloj eran las diez de la mañana, se había quedado dormido a un lado de Ginny después de haber hecho el amor de forma tan espectacular como nunca antes. Se miró desnudo, su preocupación aumento cuando Harry recordó que dos pisos arriba se encontraba Ron con Hermione. Se apresuró a levantarse inmediatamente como si un resorte lo impulsara y empezara a buscar sus trusas y su pijama.

- Abre, soy yo, Hermione – Se escuchó decir tras la puerta, Ginny abrió los ojos sin preocupación y miro a Harry, quien estaba terriblemente apenado.

- Ponte tu pijama – ordenó Harry mientras que trataba de verse lo más normal del mundo. Ginny sin prisa se metió dentro de su pijama y Harry ya listo se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

- Buenos días Hermione. Te he ganado – se apresuro a decir Harry inmediatamente – he venido a despertar a Ginny

- Si Harry, no te preocupes, sus gemidos se escuchaban hasta arriba, por suerte Ron ronca más fuerte y amortiguaba el sonido – la morena vio a su amigo de cómo de rojo se ponía morado de vergüenza – no te apenes Harry, en pocos días serás su esposo, no tiene nada de malo.

Una risita salió tras Harry, trató de decirle algo a Hermione, pero inmediatamente la morena se le adelantó.

- … no te preocupes, Ron no se dio cuenta.. – Harry salió disparado, Hermione corrió y se subió a la cama de Ginny - ¿ha sucedido?

La sonrisa de Ginny fue enorme, abrazó a su almohada demasiado fuerte.

- Me he salido con la mía – sonrió Ginny – fue hasta ahora en la mañana. No pudo evitarlo, fue él quien tuvo la iniciativa

- Sabía que Harry caería. - Hermione y Ginny rieron pícaramente - tu hermano estuvo preocupado toda la noche. Hoy en la mañana los ha escuchado..

- ..oh no… - Ginny sumergió su rostro en la almohada que abrazaba, a causa de la vergüenza…

- No te preocupes, quería venir a interrumpir, no lo he dejado, le he dicho que los deje, que están apunto de casarse.

- ¿Qué te ha contestado? – pregunto Ginny aún con su rostro dentro de la almohada-

- Al principio que no podía permitir que Harry te tocara, luego le entretuve, le convencí con un par de besos especiales y luego le dije que ustedes ya eran marido y mujer y que los dejara en paz

- Todavía no lo somos

- Pero en pocos días lo serán, le dije que era su primera vez..

- Ay Hermione por favor – La sonrisa de Hermione era amplia –

- No le digas nada a Harry, me juró no reclamarle hasta después de la boda…

- ¿Estás segura?

- Más que eso, lo tengo amenazado, nada de sexo, por cada golpe que le dé a Harry son nueve meses de castidad.

Ginny soltó una tremenda carcajada seguida de Hermione

- Entonces será mejor no provocarlo…

- …por favor, no quiero siquiera tener que cumplir mi palabra, pero bueno, ¿cómo ha sido?

Ginny miró hacia el cielo, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios automáticamente. Le brillaron los ojos con tal intensidad que casi deja ciega a Hermione.

- No tengo palabras para decirlo. No hay nada que se le compare

- Te lo dije, sólo era cuestión de buscar un buen lugar para dejar explayar los sentimientos…

- Tienes razón, el Ministerio no era un buen lugar, ni el carro de papá, eran muy incómodos y siempre temíamos que nos fueran a descubrir, era emocionante, pero no dejaba que Harry y yo pudiéramos expresarnos como es debido.

- ¿Y Harry no se ha arrepentido de hacerlo antes de la boda?

- No lo creo, me ha besado un montón desde entonces, muero por estar otra vez con él, se me hace una eternidad tener que esperar un par de días más para poder siquiera dormir abrazada de él.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, Harry entró otra vez, ya un poco menos rojo.

- Buenos días – se expresó. Ginny no pudo evitar sonreírle para luego levantarse de la cama y correr a colgarse del cuello. A Harry le llegó de sorpresa, pero gustoso la recibió.

Hermione los observó. Se sintió privilegiada al ver cuanto amor sentían el uno del otro.

- Creo que ya sé que escribiré para el discurso de la boda … - dijo Hermione mientras miraba alegre a la pareja

- Más te vale que no menciones lo de hoy en la mañana – se apresuró a decir Ginny volteando a ver a su amiga

- No te preocupes, será apto para todo el público – contestó Hermione mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia la puerta – creo que no sería mala idea si los dejo otra vez solos. - le guiño un ojo a Ginny tras cerrar la puerta.

- Me alegra que se haya ido – dijo Harry quien no podía quitarle los ojos de encima de Ginny sin dejar de tener esa boba sonrisa.

- Se me hizo una eternidad el tiempo que duraste afuera

- Tan sólo fue un minuto – reprochó Harry

- Ese minuto me fue eterno.

- Y pensar que tendrás que esperar tres días para estar otra vez en mis brazos

- No creo poderlo soportar – Ginny se paró de puntitas para poderlo besar. Harry de inmediato le recibió el beso –

- Yo creía… - Harry le volvió a besar - pero me haz hecho recordar que sin ti no puedo vivir.

Harry la atrajo hacia el volviéndola a besar, se dejó caer en la cama con todo y la pelirroja sujeto a él, una guerra de cosquillas le animaría a soltar un poco la tensión sexual que todavía cargaba debajo de sus pantalones


	5. East Acton

**CAPITULO 5**

**EAST ACTON**

Se escuchó los golpes de la puerta con gran desesperación, Ginny inmediatamente se acordó del Escuadrón de Aurores que buscaban a Mitch por todo Londres, se apresuró a abrir la puerta de inmediato para avisarles que Mitch se encontraba en casa.

Suspendida en el aire, el corazón dejo de bombearle sangre que jamás parecía llegar al cerebro, el tiempo se detuvo, jamás había pensado que sería de esta forma, no la fácil, no como tocar una simple puerta, su rostro se encontraba peor como el que ella había imaginado, destrozado por la angustia y la sorpresa de saber de ella, lucia tan diferente a los recortes de revista, tan distinto. Se quedo sin habla, después de doce años lo tenía enfrente. Seguía siendo el mismo, no había crecido, su cabello negro igual de despeinado, sus anteojos colgando de la nariz, su aroma. El tiempo se detuvo, Ginny no pudo siquiera moverse, ni un centímetro, aquel viejo discurso que guardaba en su memoria que tenía planeado decirle, se había esfumado con tal solo verlo.

¿Ginny? – fue lo único que logro preguntar Harry, al verla, su pecho subía y bajaba con gran velocidad, no podía creerle. Ginny acertó con la cabeza.

Harry se apresuro necesitaba tocarla, eran sus ojos, chocolates con esa aureola que la adornaba, era su cabello, tan terso y suave, olía como ella, sus ojos derramaban un par de lagrimas, sus manos eran las mismas. Su piel seguía siendo suave, sus pecas se encontraban donde mismo, su rostro, un poco más maduro, pero se acercó a tocar sus labios con la yema de los dedos, eran los mismos.

Ginny se colgó de su cuello, no pudo evitarlo, lo abrazo con fuerza sin evitar sollozar sobre su hombro con gran fuerza, era Harry, nunca había olvidado su olor, su calor que irradiaba, era Harry, ella aferrándose a el que la sujetaba con fuerza, era su Harry, su cabello despeinado, un poco más largo de lo habitual, su tacto estaba ahí, era su Harry quien se aferraba ella sollozando débilmente, no quería soltarlo siquiera.

Dime que eres tu – le dijo Harry sin soltarla siquiera – dime que eres tu y no otra persona.

Soy yo Harry, soy Ginny – le respondió con fuertes sollozos…

Harry se separo, incrédulo le miró a los ojos tratando de descubrir una pista que le dijera lo contrario.

Dime cuál es tu patronus, dime Cuando nos amamos por primera vez, dime donde, dime porque… - Harry no pudo evitarlo, la sujeto de su rostro buscando las respuestas-

Mi patronus era un caballo, después de que regresaste de tu viaje, cambio a una cierva. La primera vez fue un nueve de abril, una onda de calor de tres días nos hizo hacerlo a pocas hectáreas de la madriguera un día de campo, me dijiste que me amabas por primera vez, por eso fue, no teníamos nada planeado, me besaste como nunca y perdiste el control sobre mi, tardaste cincuenta segundos porque no pudiste evitar estar más tiempo dentro de mi…

Eso si que es vergonzoso – respondió Harry quien de manera automática sin predisponerlo, beso sus labios, apenas un leve rose, tenía que comprobar que era Ginny, la misma que había dejado de ver hace doce años atrás. Los sintió como la textura de un durazno, suave, increíblemente dulce, jamás en su vida había creído volver a tener la suerte de volverla a besar. A Ginny el beso le llego de sorpresa, le recibió correspondiéndole a penas se tocaron y se volvieron a abrazar, sin percatarse de cualquier otro ruido.

Ginny sintió un fuerte jalón que la separo de Harry inmediatamente. El rostro de Mitch se mostraba asustado y desconcertado. Miró a Harry quien no pudo evitar sentirse extrañado por el raro comportamiento que Mitch acababa de demostrar.

No ha hecho nada, te lo juro. No es su culpa. Ha sido culpa mía, no debí de haber escapado de la escuela, ella solo ha cuidado de mi – le dijo a Harry quien la miraba sorprendido. Mitch estaba defendiendo a su madre.

Lo se – respondió Harry - ¿sabes quién soy yo?

Mitch se quedo con la boca abierta, no supo que responder, Harry se inclino para estar al nivel de ella, la sujeto de los hombros.

Eres Harry Potter – respondió despacio y muy bajito Mitch -

¿Y tu? – pregunto Harry más calmado

Me llamo Mitch, o bien Mitchel, mis amigos me dicen Mitch.. también me llamo Danielle…

Harry dirigió la mirada a Ginny, pidiendo explicaciones a lo que miraba.

Pasa Harry - Ginny le invito a pasar, Harry entro tal cual si estuviese embrujado de los ojos de Ginny. La puerta se cerro, tras el ojiverde, sin imaginar que ese día siquiera había terminado aun.

Harry entro por la puerta principal, un largo y angosto pasillo acompañado de unas escaleras, terminaba con la puerta de la sala de estar. Harry siguió a Ginny y a Mitch quien se aferraba insegura a la falta de su madre.

Entro a la sala acompañado únicamente de Mitch. Harry no pudo evitar sentirse cómodo dentro de esta, había tres sillones color arena con cojines rojos acomodados en rombos sobre estos, una manta en el sillón más grande que invitaba a sentarse y a permanecer calientito por mucho rato, una mesa del centro sobre ella varias revistas, un par de velas que Harry aseguró que eran las que perfumaban el lugar de un olor tropical, una chimenea frente al sillón mas amplio, una ventana enorme donde entraba la poca luz matinal, varias lámparas que supuso que de noche debían de dar un ambiente único hogareño. Harry no pudo evitar mirar los cuadros que adornaban las paredes. Todos eran de Ginny y de Mitch acompañados de tres personas más, dos señoras grandes y de un joven delgado aparecían constantemente en las fotos junto con Mitch y Ginny, en las navidades, en las vacaciones y en las demás fotos.

Se acercó a una foto en particular donde estaba Mitch sonriendo de forma radiante sosteniendo un pez enorme que supuso había pescado. Mitch se apresuró a quitarle el portarretrato que Harry habia agarrado.

Esa foto no me gusta – se quejó casi arrebatándoselo a Harry – me faltan los dientes de enfrente. A mamá le fascina, no creí que fueras a verlo.

Te ves bien en la foto – contestó Harry, quien siguió viendo las fotos que había. Contaban una historia paso por paso. Una Ginny con Mitch bebé, con apenas un año, sosteniéndola para que diera sus primeros pasos, Mitch tenía sus ojos grandes observando a un niño de escasos nueve años que le daba los brazos para animarla a caminar hacia él. Otra foto, de Mitch mostrando un diploma suyo, igual de radiante, sus trenzas descansaban sobre sus hombros, en otra estaba Ginny y Mitch construyendo un castillo de arena tras una playa color turquesa y una arena tan blanca como la nieve…

Es Cozumel - Mitch se acercó tanto a la fotografía que descansaba sobre una mesita que señaló con su dedo el azul del agua – Mamá y yo la visitamos el invierno pasado. Esa playa era hermosa, solo las dos esta vez, hicimos castillos de arena y comimos muchos cocos con un polvo que pica mucho pero que es muy rico.

Mitch – se escuchó a Ginny llamarla desde fuera de la habitación. Mitch volvió en automático, Ginny parecía hablar con alguien más – ven cariño.

Mitch encaminó inmediatamente hasta donde estaba su madre. Harry no la vio pero pudo escuchar la platica que mantuvieron ambas.

Tom te llevará al parque – dijo Ginny. Apostó que el rostro de Mitch se palideció.

¿Por qué? – se quejó con amargura Mitch – se supone que yo también debo de estar con ambos

Harry y yo debemos de tener una charla de adultos- respondió Ginny mientras que empujaba a Mitch hacia la salida.

No debería. Sabes que él está aquí gracias a mi…

Si gracias por recordarme que estas castigada de por vida…

No se vale – Mitch cruzó los brazos y se inmovilizó, Tom se rió al ver como Ginny seguía empujando a la menor a pesar de que esta se negaba a ceder.

Oh si señorita. Tom, si quiere llévala con Martin a comer un Kebab (1).

Vamos Mitch – respondió Tom –

No se vale, quiero quedarme – respondió Mitch golpeando el suelo con una patada.

Sigue así señorita y extenderé tu castigo a una eternidad…

Harry ya no escuchó más. Se sintió frustrado estando en esa habitación lleno de fotografías, se le hacía imposible como era que hubiese ocurrido todo eso sin él haber estado en esas fotografías, sin siquiera haber sido parte de la vida de ambas. Su frustración empezó a invadirlo mas allá que su mente, sintió que se ahogaba, le era imposible permanecer dentro de la habitación, se sentía terriblemente culpable, ¿ cuántos años habían pasado? ¿Dónde había estadeo él todo este tiempo? ¿Cuántas cosas se había perdido? Tenía una hija ahora, la cual siquiera conocía bien, que hablaba, pensaba y renegaba con su madre y ni siquiera él la había enseñado algo de la vida cuando se supone que un padre debe de hacer eso.

Ginny entro a la habitación, vio el rostro de Harry lleno de desconcierto.

lo siento, Mitch puede ser terriblemente necia. No se de dónde lo sacó – respondió Ginny mientras se tocaba la frente.

Recuerdo ver a una niña de catorce años terca como una mula que reclamaba a su familia saber sobre la orden del fénix…

Lo siento – se disculpó Ginny al recordar dicho evento. Ahora sabía de donde provenía el mal carácter de Mitch podía llegar a tener.

Harry se acercó frustrado hacia Ginny, ella lo podía sentir, el aun parecía estar incrédulo sobre toda aquella situación que se había tornado desde la primera hora de la mañana. Estaba más que frustrado, se acercó a Ginny quien no pudo impedir que le acariciara el rostro con sus manos mientras los ojos se le aguadeaban de incredibilidad.

Harry – susurro Ginny viéndolo directo a los ojos, ella también los tenia lleno de lagrimas. Su mano acariciaba la mano con la que Harry le tocaba en la mejilla.

No te puedo creer aun – dijo Harry mirándola – no puedo creer que esto resulte ser más que un sueño imposible….

No lo es Harry, soy yo, - dijo Ginny …

Harry se dejó caer en sillón, Ginny se sentó después de él, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Harry no dejaba de tocarse la cabeza. ¿Dónde había estado él todo este tiempo? ¿Donde habían estado ellas que jamás pudo encontrarlas?

Harry, ¿recuerdas el día de nuestra boda? – le preguntó Ginny. Harry inmediatamente se traslado al callejón Diagon, tras aquella batalla que se llevaba acabo contra los mortifagos rebeldes que quedaban, encabezados por Goyle, su viejo compañero y enemigo de Hogwarts. No pudo olvidar ver a Ginny tras ese vestido blanco que la hacía verse hermosa como nunca antes luchando con su varita defendiendo a su familia. Sus cabellos rojos despeinados maldiciendo porque le habían enviado un hechizo que le rompió el tirante del vestido.

Suponía que debía de protegerte…

Te salve el pellejo una vez…- sonrió Ginny.

…le dijiste a MacFay que tu eras la única que podía torturarme y luego lo derrumbaste… - Harry y Ginny rieron entre sí.

Tenía las esperanzas de que llegáramos al altar aquella vez si lograba salvarte – Harry no pudo evitar voltearla a ver – por eso estaba ahí. Luego tu apareciste con Dean Thomas y me obligaste a marcharme con él…

Yo… en verdad lo siento… no debí de haberte dejado ir y menos en ese momento…

No mientas Harry. Hiciste lo correcto, hasta hoy en día no encuentro mejor manera de haberme mantenido en vida, más aquella que Dean Thomas utilizó para ocultarme. En el momento no lo entendía, Harry, pero cuando me enteré que estaba esperando a Mitch inmediatamente supe que mi vida era lo más importante y no por ser egocéntrica, sino porque traía en mi vientre una hija tuya. Cuando me dejaste con Dean Thomas, después de desaparecernos y aparecer en el Godric Hollows, Diana Fitzgerald se colgó de nuestro brazo y esperó suficiente para atacarnos; no dejó que Dean terminara con siquiera el encantamiento _fidelius_, lo ataco y le torturó hasta casi matarlo, me dejo a mi inconsciente y cuando desperté Diana estaba sobre mi, me estaba golpeando el rostro.

Harry recordó el expediente de Diana Fitzgerald doce años atrás, la habían señalado la nueva Bellatrix por parecer de locura y la señalaron como una mujer sumamente violenta, a tal grado de llegar a matar a sus víctimas por tortura muggle. Harry no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Ginny. Sintió como su corazón se aprendía dentro de él.

Oh Harry fue terrible cuando desperté y la vi sobre de mi, tuve suerte de tener seis hermanos varones que me obligaban a luchar contra ellos para aprender. Le rompí el cuello – dijo Ginny entre sollozos. – no se cómo pero en segundos estuve sobre de ella, me había matado, si no fuera porque ni yo misma se como logre romperle el cuello con mis propias manos.

Inmediatamente Harry recordó, el cadáver de Ginny, lo que quedó de él, pudo apreciarse que el cuello estaba roto.

La casa ya estaba en llamas. Saqué a Dean como pude y traté de utilizar magia para regresar, pero me fue imposible.

La dentadura - pregunto Harry – descubrimos que te pertenecía…

No, no era la mía, Diana golpeo de mi con tanta fuerza que me tumbó un par de dientes…

Las pruebas de ADN eran las correctas, según indicaban algunos dientes que no se alcanzaron a calcinar tras el incendio. Hermione había insistido en que las analizaran otra vez. Pero para Harry y la familia Weasley significaba mantener las esperanzas de algo que ya se había creído haber perdido.

No recuerdo como pero llegue a un hospital muggle. Deje a Dean y a mi me atendieron de forma inmediata, no recuerdo nada, solo que desperté un mes después con una operación del rostro donde me reconstruyeron la mandíbula – le enseño a Harry dos cicatrices debajo de su rostro que apenas se podían apreciar. – pregunté por Dean, pero el ya no estaba. Comentó que se lo habían llevado sus hermanas con esperanza de que en otro hospital le ayudaran.

Lo llevaron a San Mungo, quise hablar con él pero…

El ya no estaba bien…

Así es… - repuso Harry…

Me dieron de alta, Marcy la enfermera que me atendió todo el tiempo, me ayudo a quedarme un par de días en su casa hasta que me recuperara del todo. Después salí camino al Ministerio, era lo más cerca que tenía aquel entonces. Estuve llamando en la cabina y nada. No pude entrar, creí que habían cambiando el numero y me dispuse a esperar a encontrar a algún mago que fuese a trabajar, pero en cinco horas de espera, me desespere y fui a San Mungo para ver que pasaba, entonces sucedió lo mismo, no encontraba forma de poder ingresar, el callejón Diagon fue lo mismo, viaje a casa no pude dar con ella, fue tan frustrante, empece a creer que los rebeldes habían atacado a toda la comunidad mágica haciéndola desaparecer. La simple idea de que todos ustedes estuviesen muertos me aterro y me deprimió. Dure así por dos meses más, apunto del suicidio, le conté a Marcy sobre mi historia, no pareció creerme. Quiso mandarme a un psiquiatra, hasta que una mañana caí desmayada y resulte que estaba embarazada. Las noticias me levantaron el ánimo y luche por salir adelante. Fueron nueve meses después, cuando en una caminata matutina paseaba a Mitch quien debió de haber tenido cuatro meses, que descubrí un ejemplar del profeta olvidado en una banca del parque. Me sentí tan alegre de haber descubierto que todo estaba bien, cuando me di cuenta que había una esquela, recordando mi muerte un año atrás…

El silencio invadió la sala, Ginny sintió que la voz no le salía mas, lucho por tratar de que siguiera clara y que las lágrimas no brotaran como amenazaban hacerlo.

No le creí en nada. Trate de volver otra vez a visitarlos, no tuve éxito, Dean Thomas seguía con vida, en estado catatónico pero con vida. Decía el diario, y yo estaba en su mente. Comprendí todo, para la comunidad mágica había desaparecido por completo, nadie más que los muggles podían vermer y hablar conmigo, estaba encerrada en la mente de Dean Thomas- Ginny se atraganto al tratar de impedir que el llanto saliera de ella. El rostro de Harry estaba desfigurado de la impresión

Estuve tratando de llegar a ustedes ciento de veces, no podía hacer magia porque mi varita se había roto, estaba indefensa, con una pequeña de apenas cuatro meses de edad. Trate de acercarme a la casa de los papas de Hermione pero me fue imposible, todavía no se por qué razón. Mi única comunicación que yo tenía con el mundo mágico era ese viejo periódico que dejaban en el parque de East Acton una vez por mes en los domingos. Peleaba por él, nunca pude saber quien lo dejaba. Tom, el hijo de Mercy, me dijo que era de un anciano que hacia su caminata dominical por las mañanas, pero jamás logre contactarlo. En el periódico pude enterarme de todo lo que sucedía, que mi familia estaba bien, tardaron dos años en mencionarte por primera vez en tanto tiempo, saliste en un evento de una entrega de placas conmemorativas de Hogwarts, vi por primera vez a Mamá y a papa acompañándote a un lado, también fue la primera vez que vi a Laura a un lado tuyo.

Harry abrió los ojos enormes tratando de explicarle a Ginny sobre Laura, el corazón quiso salirse de inmediato de sus casillas.

No Harry, no tienes porque explicarme nada. Se de Laura, la vi siempre detrás de ti. Agradecí que al menos tu también tuvieras alguien que te sacara adelante. Yo tenía a Mitch, tu deberías de tener a alguien más, era lo justo. Salir adelante por alguien más.

Pero Harry no logro mencionar nada sobre Laura, ¿Qué le podría decir? ¿es una aventura? Si llevaba al menos siete años en una relación con ella.

Supe que hace un año te comprometiste con ella - a Ginny le raspo la garganta, sus ojos castaños estaban delineados de rojo de tanto llorar. Ginny parecía aceptar bastante bien el compromiso que Harry tenia con su comprometida

Ginny, yo creí qued…

No digas nada Harry - Ginny le sonrió aunque sus ojos se notaba la tristeza – yo creí que Dean jamás moriría. Cuando comprendí que era lo que había ocurrido, creí que había sido maldecida por el peor de los maleficios, pero cuando Mitch era una bebe, comencé a percatarme que en las noches había gente afuera de la casa, tratando de entrar, de encontrarnos para matarnos. En alguna ocasión lo lograron, pero jamás entraron siquiera a la habitación. Fue ahí donde me di cuenta que mientras Dean estuviese vivo, Mitch y yo jamás seríamos dañadas por ningún mago o bruja, fue casi como dar lo mejor que tenía por la seguridad de mi hija. No hay nada que cambiara si tuviera que hacerlo, Harry, nada, lo único de que me arrepiento es de no haber intervenido a tiempo para que Dean se salvara y pudiese tener una mejor calidad de vida.

Harry se quedo cayado, la explicación que Ginny le había dado respecto a todos estos años de su ausencia era clara, tenía razón, Dean era el que había hecho todo por ella. Mejor hechizo no pudo haber hecho que borrarla a ella del mapa y protegerla mientras que Harry se encargaba de limpiar a la comunidad mágica encarcelando a todos los mortifagos o rebeldes que quedaban sueltos. El error que habían cometido es el haber creído que Diana Fitzgerald era Ginny Weasley, debió de haberse encargado él personalmente que estaban poniendo a la persona en la tumba correcta. Recordó cuantas veces había llorado sobre esa tumba, no solo él, sino todos sus seres queridos. Ahora descansaba una mortifaga en los terrenos de la madriguera, junto con Fred Weasley. Sintió un odio hacia Diana Fitzgerald, que lo primero que haría sería retirar los restos y mandarlos a una fosa común.

Sigo insistiendo, no debí de haberte dejado….

Harry, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. No tuviera en estos momentos a Mitch si jamás me hubieras dejado…

"Mitch" el nombre le sonó en lo más profundo del alma, hasta el momento Harry se había concentrado en Ginny, vio la fotografía más próxima de Mitch. Era aquella donde sonreía mostrando un diploma escolar. ¿Cuánto se había perdido de ella? Era su hija, de su sangre, de la de Ginny también. Harry no pudo impedir levantarse y caminar hacia la foto y tomarla. Era una niña alegre, se le notaba en el brillo de sus ojos, eran los mismos que su madre, iguales que los suyos, Harry se pregunto si había heredado el cabello rojo como el de Ginny o como el de Lily. Aun así, era su hija, era padre, y una duda lo asaltó, el no sabía como ser padre.

Mitch no sabe mucho de ti, no más de lo que yo sabía a su edad– respondió Ginny tal cual si le hubiese leído la mente a Harry – ella cree que eres un mago común y corriente. No sabe mucho de tu fama. Creció sin una figura paternal, la educamos entre Marcy, Manina y hasta Tom la hizo de hermano.

¿Tom?, ella le mencionó en el ministerio.

Tom es el hijo de Marcy, lo ha visto como un hermano, no es la mejor influencia que pudiera tener, pero es buen chico, Mitch lo ve como un hermano, se identifica con él porque también creció sin un padre.

Las palabras "creció sin un padre" le taladraron en la cabeza a Harry de forma tormentosa. No pudo evitar sentirse tan culpable de la situación.

No es tu culpa Harry, no lo es, son las circunstancias. Mitch es una niña buena. Ha sido feliz todo este tiempo, he tratado de que tenga una infancia feliz…

¿crees que ahora viviré tranquilo sabiendo que tengo una hija que le hice falta toda su vida? – preguntó Harry, Ginny no tuvo respuesta a eso.

Tu la tuviste a un lado, sabes cuál es su color favorito, cuando dio su primer paso, esos dientes que le hacían falta, le pusiste dinero debajo de su almohada, fuiste cuando le entregaron ese diploma, le enseñaste a hablar, sabes cual fue su primera palabra. Vamos Ginny, me he perdido todo eso, no me digas que no es frustrante perderte momentos tan importantes. Crecí sin un padre y una madre que me enseñaran como ser el tipo de padre modelo, no me siento capaz de educar a una hija y menos hacerme responsable de ella, pero, demonios! Me hubiese fascinado estar con ella en todos esos momentos y enfrentar el reto.

El rostro de Ginny se encontraba frustrante, su respiración le hacía subir y bajar, algo en el fondo de su corazón le recordaba como era Harry, seguía siendo el mismo debajo de esa piel que tenía años de más, quería abrazarlo y besarlo, disculparse por no luchar porque este encuentro hubiese sucedido muchos años antes.

Su color favorito…- Ginny tomo aire – su color favorito es el morado, lo cree menos femenino que el rosa, camino a los once meses, vio una mariposa volar y le siguió con siete pasos queriéndola atrapar, le puse una libra por cada diente que se le cayó, el día en que recibió el diploma por mejor alumna de año, no pude asistir, Tom le tomó la foto para que la pudiera apreciarla (suele suceder cuando eres madre soltera y no tienes tiempo necesario) y su primera palabra fue gato.

¿gato?

Ginny acertó con la cabeza y los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. Harry se sorprendió de Mitch, trató de compararla con Victorie, la hija de Bill y Fleur, pero Mitch resultaba ser muy diferente a como Ginny contaba. Harry tomó la fotografía entre sus manos y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón. Ginny le siguió, contemplaba el rostro de su hija.

Cuéntame, como fue que nació

Fue una necia desde un inicio – contó Ginny, Harry no pudo evitar ver una de las fotos que estaban colgadas en la pared, era una bebe de escasas horas con la cabeza roja y ojos tan bien abiertos, parecía estar sonriendo. – Marcy tuvo que viajar a Manchester por cuestión familiar, la acompañe, faltaba aun cinco semanas para que naciera, recuerdo que dio una patada tan fuerte que se rompió la fuente. Tuvimos que dejar todo y correr a pedir un taxi, veinte minutos después yo ya estaba entrando al hospital con ocho centímetros de dilatación y quince minutos después la tenía entre mis brazos, hasta la fecha resultó ser una impaciente de primera

Por eso es que traía la gorra del Manchester United

Ama el futbol, tanto como creo que amara el quidditch. Es una buena niña, imprudente como Ron, testaruda, tu la haz visto, cuando tiene una idea no hay nadie quien se la pueda quitar hasta que no lo lleva a cabo, curiosa como tu comprenderás, comprensiva y sobretodo amorosa. Ella es quien es motor a mi vida.

Harry acaricio el portarretrato de Mitch, deseo poder decir algo, pero se enfrentaba a un sentimiento nuevo que desconocía y no sabía como manejarlo.

Tus papas. ¿ya lo saben?

Eres el primero en saberlo.

Hermione.

Ella.. – Ginny sonrió - no me había percatado de cuanto la había extrañado, hay tantas cosas que necesito hablar con ella. No se nada de él, de Ron, siguen juntos ¿verdad? ¿tienen hijos?

Ellos no han podido tener hijos. A veces creo que han renunciado a eso, Vicky es la única nieta que hasta el momento tus padres conocen

¿vicky? – pregunto Ginny

La hija de Bill y de Fleur.

¿continúan juntos?

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

Ellos están más que juntos, no se pueden separar, Vicky es la consentida de todos, es buena niña.

El silencio invadió de nuevo la habitación, ambos se preguntaban que era lo que iba a pasar ahora, era justo que Ginny tuviese que ir a ver a su familia para conocer a Mitch y volver a hacer los lazos, Ginny no exigía nada de parte de Harry, eso era bien sabido, no le había pedido en algún momento dinero o alguna pension por el tiempo que él había estado ausente por dichas circunstancias.

¿Cómo le haz hecho todo este tiempo para vivir? En que haz trabajado

Oh, de todo un poco, tuve que estudiar un oficio muggle, hice lo mejor que pude, empecé a escribir, ahora estoy con un periódico como columnista en un periódico ingles muggle.

¿en serio?

Así es. A veces me da tiempo, otras me lo quita, es un trabajo que no tiene horario.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, las pisadas de Mitch se escucharon indudnado de ruido la casa, entro corriendo a la habitación.

Mama, afuera hay un montón de gente – dijo casi faltándole al aire- te buscan. ¿Por qué tienes una fotografía mía? – le preguntó a Harry,

Oh – Harry la coloco en la mesa otra vez-

Dicen ser mis abuelos.

A Ginny se le paralizó el corazón, supo de inmediato que el momento había llegado. Se paró y con el corazón brincándole de la conmoción, caminó con paso firme tratando de retener el llanto.

Harry se paró igual que Ginny se encaminó hacia la ventana que daba hacia fuera de la casa, ahí estaban los papas de Ginny, George, Percy, Bill, Ron y Hermione, justo detrás de ellos estaba un joven alto que Harry se imaginó que era Tom. Vio a Ginny detenerse en el umbral de la puerta, el aire acariciaba su larga cabellera roja. Vio conmocionado a la sra. Weasley mientras se hincaba llevándose las manos a la boca para retener el llanto, incrédula ante lo que miraba, Ginny caminó hacia su madre y se abrazaron llorando ambas mientras que Arthur las sujetaba con fuerza, se besaron, vio a el Sr. Weasley quitarse las gafas y recoger sus lágrimas, los hermanos Weasley esperaban su turno con desesperación. Por primera vez vio A George tan serio, sin una sonrisa, con los ojos cargados de lágrimas y una Hermione que lloraba de la alegría. Los cuatro Weasley corrieron a abrazar a su hermana de menor, Bill reía y acariciaba el rostro de su hermana, Percy también sin embargo caían grandes lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, George se limitaba a besarle la roja cabeza a su hermana. Tanto sus padres con sus hermanos la abrazaron grupal, excepto Ron, Harry supuso que se negaba a creer tal y como lo había hecho él a un principio. Pero después de verla bien de cerca, convencido la abrazó para llorar sobre su hombro con desesperación. Si alguien aparte de Harry se sentía culpable por lo sucedido hace doce años atrás, era Ron.

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse suspendido en el tiempo, justo atrás de él se encontraban todas esas paredes con fotografías que contaban la historia transcurrida durante doce años, ninguna estaba vinculada a él, o eso era lo que creía, hasta que vio a un lado suyo, Mitch con sus grandes ojos verdes miraba impactada por la escena, con esos ojos que eran idénticos a los suyos, supo que era un lazo más que suficiente para que Harry pudiera involucrarse en la historia, justo ahora que Ginny volvía a casa.

¿todos son pelirrojos? – preguntó Mitch casi incrédula

Todos – contestó Harry volteándola a ver.

Mitch salió de la habitación dando brincos de felicidad, hasta llegar a un lado de Tom. Vio a su nueva familia abrazar a su madre hasta estrujarla y atosigarla de besos y abrazos. Mitch miraba con fascinación como su madre se desenvolvía entre ellos. Miró a Tom, quien ella consideraba su familiar más cercano y se le colgó de la cintura abrazándolo fuertemente. Le sonrió, si su madre abrazaba a sus hermanos, porque ella no podría hacerlo con Tom. Sonrió para sí, Mitch vio a Harry a través de la ventana desde fuera, miraba incrédula. Segundos después Harry no estaba más.

Debían de ser mas de medianoche, se sentía devastado ante lo que acaba de enfrentarse. Ni siquiera se había presentado a trabajar, se había tomado el día entero, nadie de la oficina se había tomado la molestia de buscarlo. Había caminado todo el día sobre las calles de Londres, desde Oxford Street, pasando por la transcurrida zona turistica Picadilly Circus, caminó a pocas cuadras hasta llegar a China Town y se perdió en Soho, llego a Covent Garden (2), pero reconoció que entrar a la comunidad mágica era lo último que quería hacer.

Llegó a su casa, miro las luces prendidas, supuso que Laura le estaría esperando esa noche como lo había hecho los últimos siete años todos los miércoles. ¿Qué le diría? Con un dolor fatal en las plantas de los pies y arrastrándolos se resignó a entrar al lugar que era su hogar.

Laura estaba sentada en el comedor, tomaba una taza que por el olor, Harry supo que era café, ella solo lo tomaba cuando realmente estaba tensa. La vio de espaldas, traía sus risos rubios amarrados en una coleta, traía puesta su bata de seda azul cielo que combinaban con sus ojos a la perfección. Ella le volteó a ver, no traía maquillaje en los ojos, Harry supuso que debió de haber sido porque las lágrimas se lo había llevado. Laura se levantó y corrió a abrazarlo fuertemente.

te he estado esperando todo el día – Harry sintió como caían las lágrimas de Laura sobre sus hombros. – Quise buscarte pero supuse que necesitabas tiempo

Harry se aferró al cuerpo de Laura, sintió una punzada tan fuerte, por un segundo creyó que lo que acababa de vivir esa mañana, no era más que un maravilloso sueño, Laura parecía aterrizarlo a la realidad, pero entonces alcanzó a ver sobre los hombros de Laura un ejemplar de _Corazón de Bruja_ sobre la mesa. Ginny aparecía en el en una vieja fotografía, el título era simple "_VIVE_" un subtítulo pintado de rojo aclaraba que era una edición especial vespertina. Harry soltó a Laura y caminó hacia la mesa tomando el ejemplar entre sus manos, justo debajo de la vieja foto de Ginny se encontraba el nombre de Rita...

La ojeó rápidamente, el Ministerio le había dado la primicia a aquella vieja cucaracha inmediatamente después de lo ocurrido, las fotos eran viejas, de hace doce años, de lo que contaba Rita, solo el veinte por ciento era cierto, lo otro era paja, incluyendo la historia donde Rita contaba que la había visto en una ocasión en la estación de metro de Candem pidiendo dinero, y la mas descabellada era donde decía que Ginny había tenido que recurrir vivir en la terraza de la catedral de Saints Paul junto con las palomas. Harry aventó la revista al fuego de la chimenea. Laura corrió de nuevo a abrazarlo, pero esta vez Harry la hizo a un lado, aterrorizada Laura le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

¿porqué no me lo dijiste? – le reclamó Laura

Ni yo siquiera lo sabía, no hasta hoy – le contestó Harry por primera vez. Laura se miraba aterrorizada por el temor de que Harry la dejara, lo soltó y se echó a llorar sobre la mesa

Dicen que tienes una hija, una hija de once años… - sollozó, Harry no supo que decir ante eso.

Se llama Mitch - contestó Harry, Laura se limpió las lágrimas y miró directo a los ojos a Harry.

¿Cómo sabes que es ella? ¿Cómo sabes que no es alguien usurpándola?

Lo sé, ella respondió todas mis preguntas –

Entonces la haz visto – supuso inmediatamente Laura, nuevas lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules, se apresuró a quitárselas de sus mejillas antes que recorrieran todo su rostro.

Laura, no pude evitarlo, creí que era una usurpadora como tu lo creías…

¿Y acaso no lo es? Te vi llorarle muchas veces, su cuerpo está enterrado en la casa de sus padres…

No es el de ella – repuso Harry sentándose a un lado de ella y tomándole una mano –

¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? ¿haz tenido tiempo de comprobarlo?

Ella me ha contestado todos los cabos sueltos, le he hecho preguntas que solo ella podría contestarme…

Y si así fuese, que ella fuera en realidad Ginny, esa pequeña, ¿Quién garantiza que sea tu hija?

Laura, por favor, no necesito pruebas, las fechas coinciden, Mitch, ella es especial, necesitas conocerla.

¿la conoceré? – preguntó Laura sorprendida ante dicha declaración de Harry –

Claro que así será – repuso Harry

Supongo que ahora que ella ha aparecido, la boda…

Han pasado doce años Laura, en estos momentos no puedo suponer nada, no hay cambio alguno.

Laura abrazó a Harry sintiéndose aparentemente aliviada. Las palabras que Harry acababa de decir, lo habían aterrorizado por completo, Laura no se percató de ello, sin embargo, Harry atemorizado sin saber que era lo que el destino le esperaría a partir de ese día, se aferró al cuerpo de Laura aun mucho más fuerte que antes.

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

1.- Los kebabs son tipo tacos arabes, deliciosos, al menos a mi me supieron a gloria, tal vez fue la cerveza o Londres donde lo ultimo que crees es toparte con algo muy bien sazonado al tipo latino.

2.- Todos estos son lugares de la zona 1 de Londres, cualquier turista que visite la ciudad, hace paradas obligatorias en cada uno de estos sitios.


	6. Una noticia Incomoda

**CAPITULO 6**

**UNA NOTICIA INCOMODA**

Después de haber viajado casi por dos horas para poder llegar a la Madriguera, gracias al tráfico, Harry tocaba el suelo. Laura se había negado viajar por red flu diciendo que le dolía la cabeza. Todo el viaje Laura permaneció callada mientras Harry se dedicó a manejar.

Las dos horas de camino produjeron que Harry y Laura llegaran tarde al convivio con los Weasleys, lo que le produjo a Harry un dolor agudo en su estómago a causa de los nervios que eran producidos por tres razones. La primera se llamaba Ginny, tenía el impulso y la desesperación de verla nuevamente, comprobar que no había sido un espejismo de su locura. La segunda razón se llamaba Mitch, quien resultaba ser la reliquia más grande que jamás Harry imaginó tener, tanto que no sabía cómo actuar frente a ella, desconocía por completo ese sentimiento agridulce que le invadía en el pecho, como si se lo iluminara por completo, cada vez que pensaba en ella, pero asimismo sentía una angustia terrible acompañado de un alto grado de arrepentimiento por haberse conformado con una tumba donde llorarle a Ginny, en lugar de indagar más sobre el verdadero paradero de Ginny. Y la tercera, que resultaba ser la que dictaría su futuro, Laura y Ginny se enfrentarían.

Con el corazón en la boca se bajó del Peugeot (1) de Laura, ella sin pensarlo lo tomó de la mano, para Harry le resultaba ser mas una costumbre que un afecto de protección como el que ahora Laura estaba buscando.

La Madriguera seguía de pie, a un costado de las mesas que habían sido colocadas para el picnic. Harry visualizó puras cabezas rojas alrededor del jardín, supuso que Hermione y Fleur estarían dentro de la casa.

tienes la mano sudada – dijo Laura volteando a verle. Harry se limitó a sonreír, su nerviosismo empezaba a ser más que evidente.

Entraron a la madriguera, aunque el olor a cebolla cocida, ajo y especies salieron a flote inmediatamente, Harry pudo distinguir un olor dulce a flores que reconocía bastante bien, era el olor de ella que le acariciaba el rostro tal cual si fuese una bienvenida, cosa que le causó que le bajaran los nervios.

Harry pudo sentir el ambiente tan distinto a las últimas veces que había estado ahí, Ron conversando con sus hermanos y con su papá, las señoras en la cocina, se escuchaba como platicaban con entusiasmo, las risas femeninas invadían la casa causándole a Harry una felicidad por pertenecer el clan Weasley.

Harry, cariño, has llegado – la Sra. Weasley le dio la bienvenida, traía un cucharón que a Harry le dio olor a salsa BBQ. – hola Laura, ¿han venido en auto? – dijo esto último asomando la cabeza por la ventana – se han demorado demasiado.

Laura no se sentía bien para viajar por polvos flu…

Cariño ¿te encuentras bien? – le pregunto la Sra. Weasley, Laura hizo el rostro tal cual si ella no le agradara.

Nada fuera de lo normal Molly – Laura le contestó, alzó la mirada alrededor de la Sra. Weasley como si buscara algo. - ¿Se encuentra Hermione?

Si, se encuentra en la cocina con Fleur y con Ginny – Molly Weasley se llevó la mano a la boca, como si el nombre de su hija fuese una grosería.

No se preocupe Molly, tengo buenas reseñas de ella, quisiera conocerla - a Harry le sorprendió el comentario de su prometida quien le apretó con más fuerza la mano. Molly Weasley no tuvo palabras para el comentario de Laura.

Unos pasos se escucharon, alguien corría, escuchó gritar con excitación ¡TIO HARRY!, mientras corría con los brazos extendidos y le brincaba para ser abrazada, Victorie Weasley, resultaba ser la sobrina favorita no de Harry, sino de todos, un poco alta para su edad, vestido con holanes y listones de ceda, acompañada con una cabellera rubia ondulada hasta la espalda, medias blancas y zapatitos de charol.

Vicky se le colgó del cuello, le besó la mejilla a Harry, quien había olvidado cuando había sido la última vez que la había visto.

Tía Gabrielle te manda saludos – de susurró pícaramente al oído tras el beso tronador de la mejilla. – dice que cuando vayas a París no le molestaría pasearte de noche.

Vaya – Harry no se mostró tan sorprendido, le gustaba a Gabrielle desde siempre y ella se lo hacía saber cada que tenía oportunidad –

Vicky le volvió a besar la mejilla, fue entonces que Harry se percató que estaba siendo observado, justo frente a él estaba Mitch, había acompañado a Vicky a darle la bienvenida, estaba con las manos enfrente, agarradas mutuamente, tímida, (Harry no creyó que lo fuera), callada. Harry vio sus ojos reflejados en los de Mitch.

Hola Harry – saludó Mitch quien levantó la barbilla y se dio la media vuelta, Era lógico que Mitch había sentido una punzada de celos en el estómago, Harry quiso ir tras ella, pero Vicky le había abrazado más fuerte.

Mitch ayuda a tu abuela a poner la mesa – se escuchó la voz de Ginny, Harry sintió que el corazón se le aceleró como nunca antes lo había hecho, se sintió ligeramente mareado, tuvo la urgencia de correr hacia donde estaba ella, pero Laura se colgó de su brazo.

Quiero conocerla – le susurró Laura viendo directo a los ojos a Harry, él simplemente atinó a acertar con la cabeza.

Entraron ambos a la cocina. Tal cual si fuese la pareja del año, Ginny volteó con una sartén en la mano y sonrió mostrando sus a perlados dientes con toda naturalidad, aparentaba que la presencia de Laura no le molestaba, en cambio la rubia estaba tan tensa que se sujetaba con fuerza del brazo de Harry.

Hola – saludó tímidamente Harry. Ginny traía puesta una blusa verde manzana que le hacía resaltar su piel blanca, a Harry le trajo el recuerdo que su piel solía ser tan suave y tersa…

Hola Harry. Supongo que has de ser Laura, mamá y Hermione me han contado maravillas de ti – Ginny extendió la mano, Laura desconfiada le tendió la suya soltándose del brazo de Harry, quien a diferencia de Ginny, no dejaba de sudarles las manos.

Mucho gusto, soy Laura, prometida de Harry – se presentó Laura.

Bien, mamá dijo que sabías cocinar, ¿quieres echarnos una mano aquí? – preguntó Ginny amistosamente.

Desearía hacerlo pero tengo que ir a saludar a la familia – respondió Laura.

Oh, bien, Ginny se dio la vuelta para volver a hacer lo suyo.

¿vamos Harry? – dijo Laura arrastrando a Harry para el jardín.

La verdad era que Harry quería quedarse, lo deseaba, quería hablar con Ginny, había tantas cosas de que hablar, y si ella no quería hacerlo, buscaría el tema de conversación que ambos tenían en común "Mitch". Se sostuvo ante la mesa, como niño chiquito tratándose de aferrar a ella. Un segundo después el frutero salió volando junto con las manzanas, naranjas y mandarinas que tenía consigo, Ginny inmediatamente se agacho a recogerlos, Harry tratando pasar por el bochornoso momento.

Déjame yo lo hago – repuso rápido Ginny. Mientras que manoteaban los dos por agarrar los torsos del frutero y recogía las manzanas que se le resbalaban torpemente por el nervio de tener a Ginny frente a él.

Y es que no era de esperar estar calmado, en cuanto Ginny había se había agachado, la cabellera de ella quedó prácticamente bajo las narices de Harry, desprendiendo olores que Harry consideraba estar en el mismo paraíso. Un montón de flashes de recuerdo atormentaron a Harry, el primer beso en Hogwarts, Ginny riendo mientras volaba sobre su escoba, Ambos tomados de la mano en una caminata a la orilla del mar, jugando en la nieve, abrazados frente a una chimenea, él mismo pidiéndole a Ginny que se casara con él, ella desnuda sobre su cama mientras le hacía el amor…

Harry, ¿te encuentras bien? – el rostro de Ginny se mostraba desconcertado, Los ojos de Ginny le recordaron que seguía siendo la misma.

¡Estas sangrando! - Laura asustada corrió tras una toalla. Harry miró su mano, estaba llena de sangre, aun apretaba con fuerza un pedazo de frutero en el puño, Ginny le tomó su mano y lo encaminó hacia el grifo de agua inmediatamente.

Suelta el pedazo Harry – exclamó Ginny en tono autoritario. Laura estaba tras de ellos con la toalla en mano, esperando a colocársela –

Ginny abrió el grifo de agua fría y metió la mano de Harry, él solo sintió como caía el agua sobre su mano, le empezó a arder, pero no le importó mucho, Harry no dejaba de mirarla al rostro, casi enamorado de las pecas de Ginny, no le importó que Laura estuviese tras de ellos, Harry no podía retirarle la mirada.

Eres igual que Mitch, no me sorprende que ella lo haya heredado de ti – le dijo Ginny quien le miró de forma cariñosa al rostro, sin embargo ella no se aventuró a verle directo a los ojos.

Déjale, yo me hago cargo – dijo Laura casi empujando a Ginny, quien inmediatamente cedió su lugar - ¿cómo es posible que te haya sucedido esto? Harry.

No lo se – se justificó Harry. Pero la respuesta estaba en Ginny. El rostro de Laura estaba marcado por la frustración.

Iré a ver si mamá tiene una poción para curarte la herida – Ginny se dispuso a dejar la cocina

No te molestes – intercedió Laura. - Yo misma iré en cuanto le termine la hemorragia.

Ginny no discutió, se limitó a retirar los pedazos del frutero para que nadie más se hiciera daño. Laura salió disparada en busca de la Sra. Weasley, mientras que Harry trataba de parar la hemorragia con una toalla apretada a su mano. Ginny se levantó del suelo con el montón de pedazos rotos de frutero, Ginny levantó la vista, Harry estaba frente a ella, casi obligándola a que lo viera antes de pasar. Y funcionó, Ginny se perdió en sus ojos, no supo cuanto tiempo, sintió una calma que la envolvía, el aire primaveral entraba en la habitación y le susurraba al oído que la quería, que la seguía esperando.

Sintió que los observaban, rompiendo el contacto con Harry, volteó a ver a la entrada de la cocina. Mitch los observaba con los ojos grandes brillantes, tenía una sonrisa pícara dibujada en su rostro.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parada? – le preguntó Ginny con una mano en la cintura. Mitch soltó una risita aguada, Harry estaba seguro que Mitch soltaría alguna burla.

Desde hace mucho tiempo. Harry, ¿Cómo puedes sostener la mirada tanto tiempo sin parpadear mientras vez a mi mamá? ¿me puedes enseñar?

¡MITCH!

Lo siento lo siento, ya sé que no debo de inmiscuirme en cosas de adultos – Mitch se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo por el jardín.

Tenemos que hablar – dijo Harry quien sostenía su mano aun cortada. Ginny se limitó a acertar con la cabeza.

Si pero sabes perfectamente que este no es ni el momento ni el lugar – Ginny y tenía razón, Laura no tardó en llegar con la poción en mano mientras que Ginny volvía a lo suyo.

Tu madre era graciosísima a tu edad ¿tu eres igual? – preguntó Charlie mientras sostenía una botella de mantequilla.

¿Mi mamá era chistosa? ¿alguna vez lo fue? – Mitch levantó sus cejas, sorprendida por lo que le contaba si tío.

Una vez la bajamos de ese árbol, estaba desnuda, no quería ponerse un vestido rosa que mamá le había comprado

Lo recuerdo, no dejaba de decir "le queda mejor a Ron que a mí" – dijo Bill mientras imitaba la voz de Ginny.

Ey – Advirtió Ron – Ginny era un torbellino.

¿Creen que me parezco a ella? – preguntó Mitch con interés, a ella su madre se le hacía tremendamente guapa.

NO – contestaron los tres tíos al mismo tiempo. Mitch se sintió ligeramente decepcionada

Si te ponemos unos lentes y una cicatriz en la frente, y te pintamos el pelo de negro, podrías ser el clon de Harry.

Ya lo hicieron, en el Ministerio, los amigos de Harry, un tipo de nombre Iván…

Tenemos que hablar – Hermione miró a Laura quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, amenazaba con soltarlas todas al mismo tiempo. Hermione hizo a un lado el puré de papas que estaba preparando y acompañó a Laura al baño.

No lo resisto, no soy capaz de verla – se quejó amargamente Laura mientras que las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro – Hermione, ¿le viste la cara que puso Harry al verla? Parecía haber caído bajo un hechizo.

Hermione se limitó a abrazarla, Laura se había acercado a Hermione para poder llegar a Harry hace más de doce años, ella no la consideraba su mejor amiga, pero si como una buena amiga. Hermione sintió que no había palabras que la pudieran consolar.

Ella le sujetó la mano para curarlo. Harry la miraba estúpidamente, Hermione, Harry me dejará por ella – se quejó Laura mientras nuevas lágrimas caían por su rostro,

Laura, has sido su novia durante siete años. ¿Crees que Harry no la pensará antes de hacerlo?

Ginny estaba muerta, no vivía, no existía una hija. ¿Cómo crees que va a tomar Harry mi embarazo? Creerá que estoy desesperada por amarrarlo.

Laura, Laura, mírame, por favor, tienes que hablar con Harry, explicarle la situación. Dudo que Harry les deje desprotegidos a ambos…

Hablas como si Harry fuese a escoger a Ginny – Hermione se sentó en el retrete con la tapa abajo, miró a Hermione.

Laura, esa podría ser una opción, Harry creyó que Ginny estaba muerta, la glorificó, tu misma te diste cuenta. Todo este tiempo Ginny siempre estuvo en la memoria de Harry, siempre. Ahora que ella ha aparecido con vida, supongo que tendrán que hablar, ellos tienen una hija en común. Lo que tienes que hacer Laura es esperarte y no caer en la desesperación, deja que Harry conviva con ellas, que se note que estas a su lado, segura, es todo lo que te queda por hacer.

Ay Hermione, me carcomen los celos, Ella no es como yo lo imaginaba, no puedo odiarla ella es … ella es..

Amable – terminó la frase Hermione mientras Laura acertaba con la cabeza- Ginny no tiene planes aun con Harry, sino ya hubiera actuado.

Creí que ella era tu amiga.

Lo es, la conozco, por eso lo sé. Ella ha tenido tiempo de sobra para hacerse a la idea de que Harry ha rehecho su vida. Por eso es amable, porque lo ha aceptado.

Entonces, es de Harry quien debo de preocuparme – susurró Laura comprendiendo todo, se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro – no ella.

Así es.

Voy a hacer lo que dices, ¿cuándo crees que deba decirle que estoy esperando un hijo suyo?

Déjalo que él lo vea venir, supongo que ya empezó a notar que tienes mareos y devuelves la comida

Harry resultar ser un despistado…

Déjale que asimile lo de Ginny esta semana. Después le cuentas.

Gracias Hermione por apoyarme – Laura abrazó a Hermione y salió del baño.

Hermione suspiró, en qué problemas estaba a punto de esperar su amigo. Miró a Laura encaminarse a la salida donde ya hacía el jardín.

¿lo tomó bien?

Eso creo – respondió Hermione, volteó a ver a Ginny mientras suspiraba.

Presiento que le dirá a Harry de su embarazo más pronto de lo que tu crees.

¿Eso es malo? – le preguntó Hermione a Ginny

No lo creo, le ayudará a Harry a canalizar sus prioridades.

Te noto triste – y no era de más, se le notaba en el semblante de la pelirroja

Me preocupa Mitch. Temo que crea que está fuera de lugar

Mitch es encantadora, dudo que Harry llegue a pensar eso. Ella no tardará en conquistarlo o sino es que ya lo hizo.

Hermione se encaminó hacia el jardín. Ginny miró las sombras de sus familias, Harry sería papá, tendría la oportunidad de empezar de cero, de enseñarle a caminar, a hablar, de amarlo no solo por llevar su sangre, sino por su persona. Ginny sintió un terrible dolor en su corazón, Mitch había carecido de todo aquello por parte de Harry, aunque ella siempre se justificaba que era por esa simple razón que ellas dos estuvieran con vida. Agradeció por tener la oportunidad de estar otra vez con su familia. Miró en la pared las nuevas fotos donde ella ya no tenía espacio, y es que esas imágenes decían la verdad. Ahora Ginny pertenecía a una nueva familia, en donde únicamente estaban ellas dos solas, Mitch y Ginny.

Tu corre de ese lado, y yo lo haré de este, esa es tu portería, la mía estará del otro lado – explicó Mitch mientras se preparaba para correr.

¿estas segura?, mi lado tiene lodo, me ensuciaré mi vestido – se quejó Vicky mientras cruzaba los brazos en forma de protesta

Mi lado también tiene lodo, pero no importa tanto...

Me ensuciaré y no quiero – se quejó Vicky. Mitch se exasperó

¡NIÑAS, VENGAN A COMER! – Vicky fue la primera en correr hacia la mesa de jardín, parecía estar aliviada por separarse de Mitch, quien cansada corrió detrás de su prima.

Siéntense, serviremos pronto – dijo la Sra. Weasley quien acomodaba un plato con elotes amarillos y del otro lado un platón con puré de papa.

No me gusta el elote – se quejó Vicky.

No me importa que los Chudley Cannons hayan perdido por tercera ocasión un fan nunca deja a su equipo por nada del mundo…

Son unos perdedores, ¿Qué van en la última posición…

Es por eso que yo le voy a los Tornados, nunca me avergüenza…

Niños, siéntense.

Mamá ya somos adultos,

Menos tu Ron-roncito

Cállate George, te aventaré este elote en la cabeza si no te cayas.

¿y te dices adulto?, deberían de crecer.

Mister perfecto ¿conservas todavía tu insignia de Prefecto en Hogwarts? Deberías de metértelo por el c…

¡RON BASTA!... ¿Quieres que te trate como niño? Pues entonces mantén en raya tu vocabulario.

Las risas de todos se dejaron sonar, Ron rojo de la vergüenza se limitó a tomar un plato para servirse. Ginny vio feliz a sus hermanos, ¿hace cuanto tiempo deseaba ver algo así? Los barullos, las risas, aunque antes ella participara en esas platicas, ahora se sentía en desconfianza para hacerlo. Mitch miró sorprendida a sus tíos quienes parecían comer como si fuese el final del mundo, miró a su madre quien le alcanzó a leer los labios cuando Mitch preguntó "¿y me pides a mi tener modales?". Ginny no pudo evitar reírse y contestarle a su hija "limítate a tenerlos tú".

Harry no pudo evitar ver a Mitch y a Ginny verlas comunicarse entre sí, parecían entenderse tan bien, Ginny trató de evitar ver a Harry.

Quiero hacer un brindis – se levantó el Sr. Weasley mientras levantaba su copa – quiero decirles lo afortunado que me siento al tener a mi hija viva y de nuevo en casa. Me siento bendecido por tenerte en casa mi niña. Nos trajiste bendiciones y también a Mitch y a nuestra nieta.

Todos alzaron sus copas cargadas de jugo de calabaza, al Sr. Weasley se llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y brindaron por Ginnny. Bebieron y antes de que se terminaran la bebida Laura se encontraba de pie levantando su copa.

Yo también quiero brindar – Harry la observó con la boca abierta, y no era el único. Todos miraron sorprendidos a Laura – no diré nada malo. – alcanzó a atinar Laura.

Laura. ¿estas segura que…

Vamos Hermione, Arthur no es el único que tiene buenas noticias que dar – la tención creció en el lugar, la Sra. Weasley se ofreció a servir el postre pero Laura le pidió que tomara asiento. Harry le pidió en voz baja que no era el momento para hablar.

Harry, no es nada malo que tenga que decir. Solo que aprovechando que la familia ahora es más grande por la presencia de Ginny y de Mitch, no me queda más que decir que la familia seguirá creciendo – el silencio invadió el lugar, Laura no parecía preocuparle nada, miró Ginny y levantó la copa y continúo hablando. "se que a Harry no es un Weasley pero lo consideran como uno, así que así como Mitch supongo que todos los demás hijos de Harry serán como de la familia.

Si son de Ginny, si serán Weasley…

¡Cállate George!- interrumpió la Sra. Weasley

En fin, un nuevo miembro llega a la familia. Estoy embarazada, tres meses exactos. Harry, serás papá. Salud – y con eso Laura levantó su copa y bebió todo su contenido de una sola.

Nadie le siguió. Todos parecían estar atónicos ante la confesión de Laura, el rostro de Harry estaba pálido y los hermanos Weasley parecían haber agarrado un odio especial hacia Laura, la Sra. Weasley parecía que una vena en la frente le iba a explotar…

Queg implugencia

Dios santo. Harry, ¿te haz acostado con Laura antes de la boda? – preguntó la Sra. Weasley sorprendida haciendo enrojecer a Harry, si alguien tenía libertad de decírselo esa era Molly Weasley.

Vamos Harry, pasa saliva, que te puedes ahogar – golpeó con fuerza la espalda de Harry, Charlie quien estaba sentado a su lado.

Sra. Weasley usted no se debería de preocupar de…

Oh claro que si, ¿le has faltado al respeto a Laura? ¿lo ha hecho Laura?

Vamos mamá Harry ya es treintañero.

Queg implugente, ellos tiegnen siete agnos juntogs

Sra, Weasley, Harry es todo un caballero…

…Pero en la cama – terminó la frase George – Ginny, ¿es cierto que Harry pide permiso para poder meter…

¡GEORGE! – lo cayó inmediatamente el Sr, Weasley.

Pero si Ginny debió de haber sido la primera, sino, ¿Cómo fue que nació Mitch?

Mitch volteó a ver a su madre pidiéndole explicaciones con tal solo la mirada. Ginny le tapó los oídos prediciendo que los comentarios fuertes saldrían a la luz.

Eso es verdad, ¿Por qué no te has quejado con Ginny? Ella trae consigo una hija de Harry, apuesto a que no fue nada caballeroso con ella cuando eran novios.

¿Crees que debamos de darle una paliza a Harry por eso, Charlie?

¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?

Ginny cree que por haberse hecho la muerta por doce años se puede escapar de un castigo. Regáñala a ella también, Mama. Y muy en ello tu vestido de novia era blanco.

Si serás idiota – Ginny tan molesta de aventó una cucharada de puré de papa directito a la cara de George.

La Guerra de comida se dejó venir. George no se quedaría atrás, Ron le contestó a George, y aunque los gritos de la Sra. Weasley por que pararan de tirar la comida eran fuertes, eran sofocados por los pequeños grititos de alegría de Mitch quien también participaba en la guerra de comida. Hermione tuvo que esquivar varias cucharadas de Bill, mientras que Ron le contestaba a Charlie los pedazos de tarta de melaza que le había lanzado, Ginny continuaba con los restos de jugo de calabaza y Mitch aprovechó para derrumbar los lentes de Harry.

Pero después de risas y de dejar un cochinero de comida alrededor, el único que no pareció divertirse era Harry. Permaneció sentado aparentemente en estado de shock, con toda la cara llena de puré y pastel.

- vamos compañero, dudo que Charlie quiera darte una paliza después de doce años – Ron le dio un ligero golpe en la espalda a Harry, fue la forma en que Harry pudo reaccionar. Volteó a ver a Laura, quien aunque no había participado en la guerra de comida, tenía un cucharazo de puré en el cabello gracias a Mitch, Harry no estaba nada contento.

- Tenemos que hablar – le dijo a Laura, quien siguió a Harry más allá del jardín.

Notas de autor:

1.- Peugeot: Marca de auto compacto francés. En lo personal mi favorito. Sencillita la niña-


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

LA ESCOBA DEL TIO GEMELO

La batalla de comida quedó atrás, Harry no pudo evitar tomar del brazo a Laura y alejarla de aquel barullo que había ocasionado los comentarios de los hermanos

Weasley al saber la noticia. Harry estaba en shock, al menos no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿acaso era verdad que Laura estaba embarazada? Si así fuese, no era el mejor momento siquiera para haberlo dicho. A Laura no le quedó mas que seguir su paso, temblaba ligeramente ante el fuerte apretón de Harry.

¿Puedes decirme que acaba de suceder allá atrás? – Harry señaló al fondo donde los Weasleys se dedicaban a recoger el deshorden hecho momentos antes.

Creo que no fue momento idóneo para dar el anuncio – Laura bajo el rostro y Harry no pudo evitar levantárselo con la barbilla, aun este se encontraba con restos de puré de papa impulsados por Mitch – espero un hijo tuyo desde hace diez semanas exactamente, esperaba decírtelo en un momento oportuno, pero…

Pero Harry no pudo siquiera reclamarle nada, ¿un hijo? Justo en este momento, cuando siquiera sabia como reaccionar ante Ginny, Laura le soltaba la noticia así frente a todos, sin privacidad, sin elección alguna, como si ambos estuviesen buscando tener un hijo desde hace mucho tiempo. No le quedó de otra que aferrarse a Laura, no sabía si lo que sentía felicidad por la llegada de un ser, o una desdicha tan grande, porque ahora las cosas se iban a complicar más de lo que él podía imaginar.

¿No estas molesto? – preguntó Laura asustada acurrucada en los brazos de Harry

¿Como puedo estarlo? – Harry calló la abrazó con mas fuerza y la besó en la frente ¿ que podía decirle? Aunque buscara palabras que decir, no las había, sería padre, otra vez, y no pudo evitar notar como su futuro se tornaba completamente negro, sin siquiera visible a lo que pasaría los próximos días.

Hermione me dijo que esperara, pero no pude evitarlo. – y Harry volvió a confirmarlo, Hermione era la chica más inteligente no solo de su generación, sino de siempre, pero supuso que la situación se le fue de control a Laura y terminó por vomitar la verdad al sentirse presionada por la presencia de Ginny.

Harry, ¿que haremos al respecto? – preguntó Laura volteándolo a ver

Harry la observó deseó mas que nunca poderle decir algo, pero no había palabras que decir. Una voz a lo lejos hizo voltear a Laura, era la Sra. Weasley, el Ministerio buscaba a Laura de urgencia, tendría que marcharse, no sin antes prometerse hablar del tema en casa.

Fue extraño, pero nadie mencionó nada de la próxima llegada del siguiente miembro Potter.

Se paró sin decirle nada. Era cierto, el lugar estaba lleno de pelirrojos familiares suyos, alguna vez su madre le había comentado que en el medio mágico eran la familia más grande de pelirrojos. La verdad era que no quería siquiera pararse ahí. Le resultaba gente extraña que no dejaba de mencionarle el gran parecido que tenía con Harry _"si no fuese por el cabello pelirrojo y lo menuda que eres, podrías pasar por tu padre perfectamente, claro, tu padre de diez años" _le dijo Ron mientras derramaba cerveza de mantequilla sobre ella.

Caminó sin rumbo hasta que vio a su tío George a unos quince metros del resto de su familia, traía consigo una vieja escoba de la mano, la contemplaba con nostalgia y la trataba con cuidado.

¿es una escoba de verdad?- la contempló Mitch con asombro. Las únicas que había visto en su vida, eran aquellas que los muggles utilizaban para limpiar. Su madre le había contado de ellas, pero jamás creía que vería una con sus propios ojos.

Pues claro, ¿acaso nunca habías visto una?

Mitch negó con la cabeza.

Mamá me había hablado de ellas, pero nunca creí que fueran tan grandes – Mitch le miró a la escoba sorprendida, no se imaginaba que fuese capaz de soportar a un hombre de cien kilos siquiera-

Esta escoba era de mi hermano, escapamos juntos de Hogwarts, él la montó todo el camino a casa.

Mitch miró a su tío George, le resultaba tan difícil creer que hubiese existido otro igual que él. Se preguntó si Fred había tenido ambas orejas y barba igual que George. Mitch no se sorprendió mucho que su tío George se viese afligido al ver la escoba.

¿puedo tocarla? - Mitch se acercó, tenía dudas respecto a como funciona. George volteó a verla casi molestó, diciendo un fuerte NO!.

Puedes verla, mas no tocarla. Si veo que la tocas, ¡te corto la mano¡ – dijo George mientras levantaba una ceja y se alejaba vociferando.

Mitch miró la escoba brillar con el sol, aunque su palo estaba ya viejo y despintado, parecía invitarle a tocarle. En al punta estaba grabado el nombre de "Fred Weasley" como si lo hubiesen hecho con un cuchillo. Recordó que su madre le había dicho que tenían un colchón invisible para sentarse y no lastimarse. ¿Y si lo tocaba? Tal vez lo podría sentir. Volteó a ver a los demás, parecían estar muy sumergidos en algo, se acercó y estiró su mano, no tocaría la escoba, tocaría el cojín, su tío nunca había dicho que no podría tocar el cojín, además no contaba, lo demás era la escoba.

En cuanto acercó mas la mano la escoba se levantó del suelo y flotó. Mitch hizo unos pasos para tras, brincó y miró alrededor, nadie mas se había percatado de hecho. La escoba flotaba a su altura, podría montarla fácilmente y tal vez solo se elevaría un par de centímetros, no más. Nadie estaba volteando, nadie la veía. ¿Y si era cierto que se sentía así de libre como su mama le había contado? La escoba flotaba en el aire casi invitándole a subirse, le prometía que seria la mayor aventura jamás vivida antes.

ay, tío George me cortará la mano - se dijo así misma. Sin premeditarlo brinco hacia la escoba y cayó sobre el cochón amortiguando el golpe en su trasero. – y también me cortará las piernas, los brazos y si se puede la cabeza.

Levantó el mango de la escoba, sin esperárselo, como si fuera un potro en libertad, la escoba salió disparada por los aires, Mitch no pudo impedir soltar un grito de miedo y excitación que le invadió por todo el cuerpo hasta hacerle temblar las rodillas. En segundos la escoba estaba volando por el cielo, el aire frío le chocaba en el rostro y le hacía doler, pero eso a ella no le importaba tanto, empezó a subir cada vez mas hasta casi atravesar una nube, sentía el deseo de tocarla y comprobar si eran de algodón. La atravesó con facilidad, sintió una briza helada al hacerlo, miró a su alrededor, el cielo comenzaba a tornarse morado, el sol estaba del otro lado empezando a ocultarse, y Mitch se preguntó si sería capaz de llegar hasta el espacio con la escoba. Después le entró una preocupación; no pudo evitar no voltear a ver hacia abajo, miro todo tan pequeña las fincas que no se había percatado lo alto te que estaba volando, las piernas le fallaron y las dejó caer como dos garrotes desequilibrando la vieja escoba, Mitch se agarró fuerte de ella, sin embargo no impidió que esta girara en 360 grados con todo y ella arriba, pegó un grito al sentir que perdía el control, pero casi de inmediato lo recuperó. Se atrevió a ver de nuevo hacia abajo, logró ubicar a la madriguera, vio un montón de puntos rojos que corrían de un lado a otro, Mitch no sabía si la observaban o no, ella continuo con el vuelo directo hasta casi controlar del todo la escoba.

Y entonces recordó a su madre, aquellas noches cuando ella apenas tenia seis años y no lograba conciliar el sueño, solía contarle como pasaba los veranos con sus amigos y su tío Ron jugando quidditch, le había dicho que cuando abordaba la escoba era otra por completo, una tímida Ginny se quedaba abajo esperándola mientras que la Ginny aventurera se montaba en la escoba y era capaz de hablarle a Harry Potter para impedirle que atrapara la snitch antes que ella.

Ahora reconocía lo que su madre sentía, escuchaba el viento soplar en su oído como si fuese una melodía, le acariciaba el rostro con ternura como si fuese una mano fría pero a la vez cálida, la adrenalina se le situaba justo en el estómago, haciéndole cosquillas y pidiéndole mas. Mitch extendió sus brazos soltando el mango de la escoba, cerró sus ojos y se dejó empujar únicamente por el viento, que al final de cuentas, resultó ser tan engañoso; una corriente de aire la hizo venirse a pique, la adrenalina le golpeó mas fuerte en el estómago, subiendo por su esófago y apagando su garganta. Mitch trató de agarrar el mango de la escoba pero fue demasiado tarde, caía de forma vertical y de espalda, aferrada a la escoba luchando por volver a poner la escoba de forma horizontal, pero era demasiado tarde, estaba perdiendo altura, no quedaba más espacio, se estamparía en el suelo y moriría, pensó que lo único que quedaría de ella sería su oreja, al menos su tío George podría utilizarla para él, pensó resignada.

Miró hacia el suelo, estaba demasiado cerca, pareció reconocer a su madre con la boca tapada para impedir gritar, Mitch volvió a luchar en vano, resignada se aferró con fuerza. Mientras sentía cómo el viento le despeinaba las trenzas, escuchó el aire susurrarle al oído, "_amárrate fuerte, Mitch"._ Sintió un tirón fuerte, rebotó sobre la escoba la cual tomó de nuevo una posición horizontal, Mitch sintió que la sujetaban con fuerza de la cintura, abrió sus ojos y a su izquierda se encontraba Harry, volando junto con ella sobre otra escoba, le miró preocupado.

¿te encuentras bien? – le gritó para que le escuchara.

Mitch apenas pudo acertar.

Te soltaré a las tres, me seguirás y harás lo que yo te diga. ¿de acuerdo? – gritó Harry para ser escuchado. Mitch solo movió su cabeza.

Harry soltó a Mitch quien de manera inmediata se incorporó al vuelto como si fuese una experta, Harry le dirigió hacia el vuelo, a diferencia de lo que Mitch creía que de manera inmediata la obligaría a aterrizar, Harry le hizo dar un paseo un poco mas allá de los límites del pequeño pueblo donde sus abuelos vivían. Mejor viaje jamás había tendió en su vida, Harry la hizo volar por encima de las nubles, donde no había corrientes de aire que la aventaran y en donde el cielo era una combinación perfecta entre morados, azules, anaranjados y rosas tal cual si fuese un arcoíris que delineaba todo el horizonte. Harry dobló a su izquierda, y Mitch le siguió.

Coloca tu cuerpo lo mas pegado que puedas a la escoba, vamos a descender – le advirtió Harry.

A diferencia de la primera vez que Mitch había tratado de descender, esta vez si lo hizo con éxito, Harry le tuvo paciencia y la esperó a que lo hiciera un poco más lento que él. Cuando pasaron las nubes y se acercaban más a la superficie, Mitch pudo alcanzar a distinguir el rostro de su madre. Las manos colocadas en la cintura le dirían que su tío George no podría siquiera cortarle una mano sin que antes su misma madre le cortara en pedacitos.

Harry aterrizó en forma perfectamente limpia, Mitch le siguió, apenas y alcanzó a colocar los pies en el suelo cuando la escoba le arrastró por todo el fango alrededor de cinco metros más, Mitch sintió como su piel se raspaba, le dolería más tarde.

Su familia salió corriendo hacia donde estaban Harry y Mitch, su madre no parecía tan contenta, pero tío George corría con los brazos alzados gritando ¡ES UNA WEASLEY! ¡ES UNA WEASLEY-POTTER!.

George la levantó del suelo como si fuese un trapo viejo, Mitch estaba completamente cubierta de lodo, George la subió a los hombros, y no dejaba de cantar ¡es una weasley, una weasley potter!

¿le haz visto como ha volado? - Comentaba sorprendido Bill

Parece como si siempre lo hubiera hecho

No me sorprende, recordando que la enana lo hacía a escondidas cuando era muy pequeña.

Eres una Weasley- Potter, una Weasley Potter – danzaba George como si fuese un baile indio aun con Mitch en los hombros.

Su madre la miraba diferente, entre molesta y orgullosa, le pidió a George que la bajara, George bajó a la pequeña un poco más asustado que Mitch, en cuanto la puso al piso, Ginny la abrazó tan fuerte y le miró con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas.

No lo vuelvas, a hacer, estuviste apunto de romperte el cuello, no tienes idea de lo que me hiciste sufrir aquí abajo, si no es por Harry…

Mami, mamí, estoy bien – dijo Mitch - te prometo que no lo haré sola otra vez…

Esperemos que al menos tu si cumplas tus promesas, Mitch, tu madre solía romperlas cuando estaba sola para salirse a volar – interrumpió Bill – Por cierto, haz volado de forma única, eres toda una Weasley – Bill felicitó a Mitch.

En cambio Harry tomaba la vieja escoba de Fred que ya hacia en el piso, la examinó, se encaminó a George, Mitch solo vio a Harry discutir con su tío, el que ahora consideraba su tío favorito, se acercó para escuchar mejor.

… no George, le pudo haber pasado algo, solo mírala, esta vieja y apuesto a que esta desalineada, pudiste haberle provocado un accidente a Mitch

Vamos Harry, no creí que fuese a volar tan lejos, esa chiquilla si que es igualita que su madre, me sorprendió ver lo que podía hacer, creí que la escoba la levantaría diez metros, no más…

… nadie la había montado desde hace más de diecisiete años, pudo haber resultado una tragedia, esta escoba debería de echarla al fuego…

… ni en broma lo digas Harry – George se mostró inmediatamente serio y molesto – es la escoba de Fred…

… crees que a Fred le hubiese resultado cómico ver a su sobrina estar apunto de romperse el cuello, cuando pudo haberse evitado con unas cuantas lecciones de vuelo.

… si Fred estuviese aquí, apuesto a que él mismo le hubiese subido

… sin antes asegurarse de que estuviese bien. Es una niña, George, no son como ustedes que les podría caer un rinoceronte encima y levantarse…

… ¿desde cuándo tan paternal, Harry? déjate de cosas, si no hubieses sido tu quien la hubiera salvado, hubiese sido otro, tal vez yo, o Bill…

… pero no fue así. Esta escoba tiene que ser escondida, ¿acaso crees que Mitch no tratará de volverla a volar?

… pues pensaba regalársela – dijo George cruzando los brazos…

Estas loco – interrumpió Ginny - olvídense de escobas y de cosas, Mitch no lo volverá a hacer hasta que no entre Hogwarts y tome sus clases como debe de ser. Y esta vieja escoba - Ginny se la arrebató a Harry – apuesto a que Fred hubiese deseado que la destruyéramos, se avergonzaría de haberla montado y sobretodo, que todavía la conservaran.

Ginny se la llevó consigo, jalando a Mitch del brazo.

¿a donde vamos? – pregunto Mitch un poco asustada viendo a su madre caminar hacia los interiores de la madriguera,

a bañarte. ¿acaso crees que te quedarás así el resto de la tarde?

Mitch se encontraba recién bañada sobre la cama que de había sido la habitación de Ginny. Se encontraba sorprendida de lo mucho que decía el decorado de su madre. En el fondo un poster de quidditch, del otro lado había fotografías mágicas la cual todavía la sorprendían donde estaba su madre con todos sus hermanos. Pudo distinguir a dos personas iguales, sin duda eran sus tíos Fred y George que aun conservaba su ojera, parecían idénticos, no distinguía uno de otro. Las otras fotografías eran de su madre acompañados de sus amigos en la escuela, otra mas donde se encontraba con su tío Ron y su tía Hermione, la última parecía ser la mas pequeña, se acercó y se sorprendió al ver a Harry y a su madre juntos, bromeando, en la fotografía, Harry parecía hacerle cosquillas a su madre quien aparentaba estar molesta y luego le robaba un beso a Harry, le sorprendió mucho, en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a su madre jamás le había visto sonreír igual, parecía dos Ginnys diferentes, aquella madre que le cuidaba y la otra que era la joven divertida y chistosa que se mostraba en las fotografías. Mitch pensó, que hubiese pasado si hubiese conocido a una mamá así de joven y divertida ¿Como hubiese sido Ginny?¿ Le hubiera querido mas?

La puerta se abrió, su madre traía consigo un vestido floreado en la mano.

Aun no puedo creer que mama todavía conservara esto, en su tiempo era hermoso pero ahora… - Ginny se quedó callada, observó a Mitch que miraba atenta a las fotografías.

¿Eres tu? – le dijo Mitch aun sorprendida. Ginny se acercó hasta donde estaba su hija para observarlas.

Si, soy yo – le contestó. Miró con nostalgia la fotografía donde estaba su ella y Harry – no entiendo porque mama las dejó, debió de haberlas quitado hace años

Creo que la abuela creía que eran bonitas, si las hubiera puesto abajo en la sala, le hubieran asustado a Laura, aunque yo las preferiría abajo que aquí. Parece que en mucho tiempo nadie las había visto – Mitch limpió el polvo que había en ellas.

Esa fotografía es mi segunda favorita – Ginny la observó otra vez, parecía que traía el recuerdo a su mente y lo saboreaba como si estuviese comiendo un suculento chocolate

¿y tu primera fotografía favorita? ¿Porque no la colgaste?

Porque mama se hubiese infartado, el primer beso que me dio Harry fue fotografiado y guardé la foto muy bien para que tus abuelos no la vieran, la guardé tan bien que no recuerdo donde quedo.

Yo si se donde esta – dijo Mitch con una sonrisa traviesa – revisa muy adentro de aquí – señaló al corazón de Ginny – apuesto a que si cierras los ojos, podrás ver no solo la foto, sino el momento.

Ginny cerró sus ojos y graciosamente abrió un ojo viendo a su hija.

Quisiera recordar ese momento tan hermoso – le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en los labios y fingiendo tener los ojos muy bien cerrados – pero el único recuerdo feliz que me salta es un en particular

¿En verdad? ¿Cuál?

El nacimiento de una hermosa pelirroja que ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida - Ginny le hizo cosquillas, Mitch rió con muchas ganas tratando de evadir en vano las manos de su madre-

La risa de Mitch llegó hasta la parte de abajo, a Molly Weasley se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de felicidad, y se llevó una mano a su corazón. Escuchar la risa de su nieta e hija parecía para ella ser como si los mismos angeles estuviesen cantando.

¿Esta bien Sra. Weasley? – preguntó Harry al percatarse del estado de su casi madre

Ay Harry – dijo soltando una lágrima – esta casa está casi completa – Dios se llevó dos hijos míos y me devolvió a una con una nieta. Me es todavía imposible creer que Ginny este arriba con su hija, me parece un sueño. Ay Harry, - la señora Weasley le acarició el rostro – es una bendición que esto suceda. Siento un dolor infinito por ti, deberías de estar con ellas…

Sra weasley…

Lo se, lo se, vas a ser padre, me darás otro nieto, eso me hace también feliz, pero que diera yo por que todos mis hijos incluyéndote a ti, fuesen completamente felices…. Harry, se lo merecen después de tanto tiempo, ¿acaso no es un milagro tener devuelta a Ginny?

Sra. Weasley, mas feliz no puedo estar de que Ginny este viva…

Harry quiso decir mas, pero la misma Ginny iba bajando las escaleras en compañía de Mitch, quien lucía un vestido que había visto hace mas de veinte años puesto en Ginny, Mitch parecía una copia de su madre, aunque el mundo entero dijera que era su mismo rostro, Harry miraba en Mitch una pequeña Ginny con ojos verdes como los de su madre. Atrás siempre de Mitch iba su madre, Ginny, Harry se conformaba con verla con vida, aunque no pudiese estar con ella, se encontraba viva, podría verla crecer, envejecer siempre, y tal vez, cuando su hijo fuese grande y se casara, si Ginny le esperaba, ellos dos podrían estar otra vez juntos. Aunque de por momento, Harry se conformara con verla una y otra vez mas, aunque su mente todavía no se acostumbrara al hecho de no verla como un ángel ( aunque luciera como tal).

Le he sacado un viejo vestido – dijo Ginny mirando a su madre- no puedo creer que conserves todavía eso.

Oh Ginny, no pude deshacerme de ellos después de…

Mama, desde los doce que no uso ese vestido, tuviste diez años para tirarlo…

Oh lo se, de cualquier forma Mitch se ve hermosa en el – dijo eso la Sra. Weasley mientras besaba la mejilla de la pequeña.

Solo que huele extraño – se expresó Mitch mientras arrugaba la nariz – como si…

Calla Mitch, ¿Qué te he dicho arriba sobre eso? - Ginny alcanzó a callarla

Ha estado tanto tiempo guardado que no me sorprende que tenga blibberings

Los ojos de Mitch se abrieron demasiado, sintió comezón por todo su cuerpo, trató de rascarse pero Ginny le tiró un manotazo para que dejara de hacerlo. Harry no pudo evitar soltar risa que apaciguó cuando los ojos castaños de Ginny le miraron.

Mitch, ve a jugar a la sala un rato – le ordenó Ginny – en un rato mas nos vamos

Pero creí que se quedarían a dormir – se expresó triste la Sra. Weasley – Mitch dormiría en tu cuarto y tu en la habitación de George y Fred.

Gracias Mama, pero mañana es domingo y tengo cosas que hacer, el lunes Mitch va a la escuela, tiene que hacer deberes y yo tengo que preparar lo del trabajo…

Vives como una muggle, hija, porque no te vienes a vivir aquí con tu padre y conmigo, estaríamos tan felices Arthur y yo de tenerlas aquí, la casa esta tan grande y tan sola, que créeme que Mitch traería mucha felicidad a este viejo hogar.

Mama, tengo mi casa y Mitch se siente tan bien en ella. Podemos venir los fines de semana, Mitch todavía acude a una escuela muggle que le queda a pocas cuadras de nuestra casa, me conviene vivir aun en ella.

Deberías de pensarlo, nos harías tan feliz a los dos…

Lo pensare – le respondió Ginny resignada – pero no te prometo nada.

Esta bien – la Sra. Weasley le besó una mejilla y se retiró de la cocina.

Ginny comenzó a recoger los trastes sucios de la cena, Harry le observaba aun a ella.

¿En verdad te vendrás a vivir con tu madre? – Ginny se detuvo – le vio directo a los ojos. Suspiró con fuerza, fue tan notorio que Harry enrojeció como un adolescente frente a la pelirroja.

En verdad no lo tengo planeado, Mitch y yo estamos acostumbradas a vivir solas, venir aquí seria un error, perderíamos la privacidad que tenemos y se la quitaríamos a mis padres de hacer lo que quisiesen, creo que lo mejor es que cada quien viva en su propia casa - Harry se acercó y le empezó a ayudar a recoger los trastos sucios y a ponerlos en el fregadero.

Creo que tienes razón. – Le contestó Harry – Por cierto, ¿le castigarás a Mitch por haber volado?

Seria una hipócrita si la castigase – le contestó Ginny – hice lo mismo a su edad, se que Mitch no se quedará conforme con volar una sola vez, solamente tratare de evitar que tenga contacto con alguna escoba, al menos hasta que entre a Hogwarts.

¿Ella ya mostro tener magia? – miró a Ginny sorprendido. Ginny sintió como si un aire calido le abrazara fuertemente, sintió como el corazón le palpitaba como si fuese un colibrí. Volvió a recoger las pocas cosas que tenía para evitar que se le notase

Desde los nueve meses. Se levitó dos metros, me metió un buen susto a mi y a su niñera, no sabía si sentirme orgullosa por Mitch o triste porque había perdido una niñera que le cuidase – Ginny sonrió al recordar el momento, Harry le regresó la sonrisa, y se enganchó de su mirada. A pesar de que escasos días atrás estuviesen horas viéndose a los ojos, a Ginny jamás le sería suficiente el perderse en sus ojos, que ha pesar de ser iguales que los de su hija, estos, eran los de Harry, con aquella mirada especial de la cual podía perderse horas dentro de ella. Era de las cosas que más recordaba en el transcurso de doce años. Harry se acercó a ella, aun con un trapo en las manos, caminó hacia ella embrujado a sus ojos.

Escucha – le dijo Harry- quisiera saber, si tal vez tu y yo…. – Harry tartamudeo

Claro – se adelantó a decir Ginny, - Claro que sí, respondió Ginny con una sonrisa – Mitch y yo estaremos encantadas en que algún día nos visitaras otra vez.

Eso no era precisamente lo que iba a decir Harry, pero aun así quedo encantado en la invitación previa que le hacia Harry.

¿Te molesta que vaya entre semana?

Claro que no Harry, tu puedes ir a mi casa las veces que quieras contando que tu y Mitch tienen tanto de que hablar.

Harry le miró de mas a Ginny, recordó aquel primer y ultimo beso que le dio en la entrada de su casa hace escasos días. Había sido tan simple el beso, pero tan significativo, que pensó en volverle a hacer, miro sus labios, seguían siendo los mismos de siempre, tan delineados, tan color cereza, ¿su cabello seguiría siendo tan sedoso? Y esa cintura que recordaba sus manos, seguirían siendo justas para sus caderas? Cabria todavía el entre ellas?

Se escuchó un estruendo fuerte, un bazo roto que le hicieron saltar a Ginny y a él rompiendo el encanto.

Lo siento – se justificó rápidamente Hermione quien de forma inmediata con su varita reconstruyo el vaso de vidrio que había quebrado.

Vamos Hermione, para la otra avisa – entro detrás de ella su esposo Ron tras una hilera de platos sucios – Harry, hermano, deberías de ir afuera a que te dé un poco de aire.

Ginny le miró a su hermano, el tiempo no curaba la imprudencia de Ron

En verdad Harry, ve a tomar aire afuera – se acercó el pelirrojo para que únicamente Harry escuchara – o querrás verte como un mocoso enseñando tu gran paquete a todos.

Harry salió de la cocina avergonzado, rojo como nunca.

Doce años después y aun logras prenderlo hermanita – Ron le guiño un ojo –

Ron – señalo Hermione – déjale en paz a Harry – luego volteo a ver a Ginny – siento haber interrumpido

Descuida, no fue nada – repuso Ginny quien acomodaba los platos en hilera para lavarlos –

No los lavaras a mano, ¿verdad? – preguntó Hermione, Ginny se sintió como una tonta,

Lo siento, es que yo… todo este tiempo no he podido usar magia como debería. Viví con muggles, tuve que evitarla por mucho tiempo,

_Fregoreto_ – pronuncio Hermione , los trastes lucieron relucientes y brillantes

Gracias

Te parece bien si vamos afuera para platicar los cuatro como los viejos tiempos – le sugirió la castaña-

Ginny observo a Mitch quien ya hacia en el sillón del abuelo a punto de quedarse dormida.

Creo que será otro día, Mitch esta apunto de quedarse dormida

Oh vamos Hermione, quédate a dormir en casa, ¿como crees que te llevaras a Mitch entre los brazos?, déjala dormir, mañana te vas en la mañana, quédate con nosotros, nos haces falta.

Gracias Hermione, pero creo que no es buena idea- Ginny se acercó a Mitch quien estaba ya cabeceando – es hora Mitch, despídete de tus abuelos.

Ginny, ha sido mucho tiempo que haz estado alejados de nosotros, no crees que te hace falta convivir con tu familia

Hermione, te lo agradezco, pero creo que ya fue suficiente para Mitch por el día de hoy.

Supongo que vendrás mañana, ¿no es así?

Hare lo posible – Ginny besó el rostro de su padre quien ya estaba dormido, se acercó a su madre quien acababa de entrar a la habitación y le beso la frente- no prometo nada, despídeme de los demás Hermione.

Ginny empujó a Mitch hasta la chimenea, agarro un puño de polvos flu y gritó fuertemente "_CASA DE MITCH WEASLEY"_

Ginny llego a la casa solitaria. Aun así se sentía completamente segura. Subió las escaleras casi cargando a Mitch quien cabeceaba una y otra vez y no miraba donde pisaba.

Vamos Mitch, ya casi llegamos a tu cuarto

¿Puedo dormir contigo? - preguntó la pequeña con los ojos cerrados

No se si sea buena idea. Mañana es domingo, seguro que te levantaras temprano y me despertaras

Prometo no hacerlo – Ginny le miró, abrió la habitación de Mitch y le señalo que entrara

Tienes que ponerte tu pijama – le dijo, Mitch entro casi a ciegas conociendo bien el camino para no tropezarse con sus cosas.

Mama, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Ginny miró a su hija, el rostro se le miraba triste y confundido, después de visitar la madriguera sabía que Mitch tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, su hija del todo no era tan imprudente como pensaba que era.

Claro, ¿Qué quieres saber?

Porque Laura se lleva tan bien con los abuelos y con tía Hermione

Ginny encaminó a Mitch hasta dentro de su cuarto, abrió un cajón de la cómoda y sacó una camiseta vieja del Manchester, Mitch se quitaba su ropa mientras su madre le esperaba para colocarle la vieja y enorme camiseta-.

Cuando desaparecí, ¿recuerdas que me creyeron muerta?

Ajam

Bueno, toda la familia apoyó a Harry, sin embargo el seguía siendo triste. Todos estaban preocupados porque Harry se miraba terrible y no era el mismo. Cuando Laura apareció, Harry volvió a ser el mismo y la estiman porque trajo al Harry de antes…

Si Laura no hubiese aparecido, ¿Qué hubiese pasado?

El rostro de Ginny trató de imaginarse lo terrible que había sido la vida de Harry sin ella, recordó una de las noches previas a la boda, vio el boggat tirado en el suelo, con su rostro cubierto de sangre. Ginny sabía que Harry había sufrido y tal vez mas que ella, ya que Ginny en todo este tiempo al menos sabía que Harry estaba vivo, pero se preguntó que hubiese pasado si en lugar de ella, hubiese sido Harry quien ocupara su lugar y por doce años hubiese creído que él estaba muerto.

Si Laura no hubiese aparecido, creo que Harry hubiese tardado mas tiempo en hacer su vida

Van a tener un bebe – dijo triste Mitch – no es que no quiera un hermanito o hermanita, es solo que desearía que el hermanito saliera de ti

Ginny abrazó con fuerza a Mitch. Le beso en la cabeza y la llevo hasta la cama

Yo no necesito mas hijos, te tengo a ti y soy enormemente feliz, no me hace falta nada mas, mientras tu estés bien, para mi todo lo demás esta bien.

Harry tendrá un hijo – Repitió Mitch, sus ojos estaban cargados de tristeza – y ya no le hare falta.

No digas eso, créeme, además, eres su mismo reflejo, tienes los ojos suyos y de su madre, ¿acaso no viste el día de hoy como te salvó?

Eso es verdad – Mitch abrió sus ojos llenos de esperanza – me salvó, ¿porqué lo hizo?

Supongo que es porque le importas

¿tu crees?

Claro, solo deja un poquito a que se haga la idea, es cuestión de tiempo y veras.

Mitch se metió bajo las cobijas olvidando la petición que le había hecho a su madre para dormir con ella. Parecía mas contenta que antes.

¿Te ha caído bien la familia? – preguntó Ginny

Si, los abuelos son cariñosos, tío Ron es gracioso y siempre mete la pata, tia Hermione es muy linda, nada mas Vicky no me ha caído bien. ¿Te dije que no me dejo tocar su muñeca?

Creí que no te gustaban

Me llamo la curiosidad, creí que si fingía que me gustaba tal vez podría llevarme mejor con ella, pero me lo ha impedido cuando miró mis manos sucias.

Ginny solto la carcajada, volvió a besar a su hija y la arropo bien

No hay duda que eres toda una Weasley

¿Y lo Potter? ¿Donde queda? - preguntó a su madre mientras esta el miraba sorprendida.

Espero que lo Potter no te salga tanto porque ay nanitas, ahí si que conocerás mi lado malo.

Mitch soltó una carcajada sabiendo bien a lo que se refería, se acomodó en su cama y cerro los ojos.

Buenas noches Mo-Gy

Buenas noches mi vida.

Ginny cerró la puerta tras ella. Suspiró con fuerza, había pasado la prueba mas grande, su hija, hacerle ver que todo estaba bien. Se escuchó un chasquido abajo en la sala de estar, Ginny tenía años que no escuchaba algo igual, exactamente doce años. Nadie jamás antes le había llamado por polvos flu en su casa, esa era la primera vez.

Bajó las diminutas escaleras y las rodeó para ir a la sala. Ahí estaban las llamas verdes vio el rostro de Harry en ellas, saltó asustada, de todos, era el menos que se esperaba.

Disculpa si te asuste, no era lo que quería – dijo Harry entre las llamas - tan solo quería preguntarte si puedo visitar a Mitch ahora mismo.

Lo siento Harry, Mitch esta dormida – respondió Ginny con el corazón golpeándola con gran fuerza dentro de su pecho – acabo de arroparla.

Perfecto- dijo Harry quien desapareció entre las llamas. Acto seguido, Harry aterrizó con violencia sobre el piso de la sala de Ginny llevándose la mesa del centro. Ollín salió por doquier, el rostro de chico quedó por completo manchado.

No creo que sea a hora para visitas Harry, además, despertarás a Mitch – dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse. La mesa del centro, se le había roto una pata.

Oh, lo siento – Harry sacó su varita y la reconstruyo – siento despertarte, despertar a Mitch pero me sentía con obligación de venir a hablar contigo, no lo pude hacer en la madriguera.

Harry, no debiste de haberlo hecho, no hay nada que decirnos – Ginny cruzó sus brazos tal cual si tuviese frio, miró a Harry en respuesta de lo que acababa de decirle –

Estoy preocupado por Mitch, no quiero que se sienta desplazada – Harry acomodó las revistas que había tirado al entrar.

Deja ahí por favor Harry, yo las recogeré mas tarde. Mitch estará bien ella solo necesita tiempo.

Y yo también. – respondió Harry – pero con ella, he venido a eso, a pedirte que me des oportunidad de compartir con ella

Te dije en la madriguera que tu podías visitarnos cuando quisieras . Harry no comprendo la razón de tu visita.

Harry la vio de nuevo, el silencio reinó, Ginny sintió como la habitación se sofocaba de a golpe, no le hacia falta hablar mas. Ginny supo que lo de Mitch era pretexto para verla, Harry la vio llevándose a rastras de la madriguera a su hija, sabría de que se trataba.

Espera – dijo Ginny tomando aire – Todo esto es por lo de Laura

Harry acertó con la cabeza. Ginny entendió todo.

Harry, no tienes nada que explicarme, yo sabía lo de Laura desde antes, las escuche a Hermione y a ella hablarlo. No puedo mas que desearte felicidad por tu nuevo hijo.

Esto último Ginny lo dijo un hilo de voz, fue tan frágil que ni el mismo Harry le creyó.

Sin decir otra cosa mas Harry se acercó y la besó de inmediato, sin previo aviso. Le sujetó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él agarrándola desprevenida y vulnerable. Ginny tembló en sus brazos, le paso una mano por la cabellera, ella le recibió de la manera menos pensada, le aceptó el beso, en ese momento sintió como si estuviese entregando el alma, era Ginny, su Ginny, jamás en la vida había imaginado que volvería a saborear sus labios, la tenía.

Se separó de ella para agarrar aire, Ginny le sujetaba con fuerza aferrada a él, tenían las frentes pegadas, suspirando, Ginny seguía sin creerlo, le miró después de tanto tiempo, Ginny estaba derramando un par de lágrimas, Harry sintió una suya recorrer su rostro. Le vio otra vez, tratando de ver si era un sueño o una realidad. La tocaba, su cabello, su piel tersa, era la misma, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, era ella, olía a ella, seguía desprendiendo ese aroma floral que dejaba donde quiera ella estuviese.

Harry, han pasado doce años – le susurró Ginny con la voz rasposa por el llanto – no podemos dejar que esto pase.

No me pidas eso, por favor, no me lo pidas. ¡Estas viva¡ – le dijo Harry acariciándola del rostro.

Harry vas a ser padre – le miró con sus ojos chocolates –

No, Ginny, ya soy padre – le rectifico – puedo educar a ese niño, solo pídemelo, y me quedo aquí, con ambas, los tres juntos.

Y sin esperarlo más Harry la volvió a besar, y Ginny no se pudo contener siquiera, y de inmediato ella misma lo estaba abrazado, tocando su cabellera y sus brazos, sus manos, su rostro, era Harry, su Harry, el mismo que ella había dejado doce años atrás.

No me hagas esto por favor Harry, - le suplicó Ginny quien a duras penas había podido separar sus labios de los de él-

No me pidas que pare por favor, no ahora que te vuelvo a tener –Harry silenció su boca con más cortos pequeños besos.

Y es que no era de menos, Ginny abrió ligera la boca para que dejara entrar los labios de Harry a los suyos, sin siquiera separarle las manos del rostro, acariciarla, tocarle el cabello, simplemente dejar descansar su frente con la de ella.

El silencio fue grande, Ginny no pudo evitar guardar silencio, verlo, verse reflejada de nuevo en sus anteojos, verle a los ojos verdes, besar sus labios, probar que seguían siendo iguales, que seguía sintiendo esa corriente eléctrica cuando tocaban los suyos, saber que las manos de Harry en su espalda seguían causando el mismo efecto de hace doce años.

Sus manos se entrelazaron, y se abrazaron, Harry le daba pequeños besos en el cuello mientras se emborrachaba con el aroma floral que Ginny desprendía de su piel, y ella simplemente se aferró al cuerpo de Harry, lo abrazo con aquella fuerza que nada en el mundo podría separarlos, se abrazaron por un tiempo que bien y pudo haber sido corto a comparación de los doce años que habían estado separados.

La luz se prendió y la magia se acabó. Mitch se encontraba parada en la puerta de la sala observando con sus grandes ojos verdes directo a la pareja quien apenas y logró separarse después de que las luces los encandilaran.

Ginny se quedó sin habla siquiera para regañar a Mitch, en cambio Harry apenas y pudo ver a Ginny como se encogía mientras se separaba de él.

Consíganse un cuarto – fue lo que salió de Mitch en plan de broma al ver la expresión de ambos de cómo se separaban de inmediato y su madre volteaba a verla con el rostro que sacaba chispas.

MITCH, ¿quien te ha enseñado eso?

Lo siento, en verdad, pero escuche ruidos y no pude evitar bajar – Mitch se dejaba aventar en el sillón mientras le prestaba toda la atención debida a la pareja tal cual si estuviese viendo una película animada demasiado divertida.

Ha sido Tom, ¿verdad?

Creo que no es buena influencia ese chico

Vamos Harry, no tengo con quien mas dejarla, es un chico soso, a veces imprudente, pero creo que la que lo sonsaca mas es Mitch

Tal vez necesite a alguien mas maduro para que la pueda cuidar

Es lo que he estado pensando, pero ella no acepta que otras niñeras la cuiden, termina asustándolas..

…Tal vez una bruja pueda cuidarla, así ella va aprendiendo a controlar su magia de cierta forma…

…No había pensado en eso, ¿ crees que pueda conseguir alguna chica que pueda cuidarla?

Si, más ahora que hay chicas que están de vacaciones y que regresan hasta en septiembre a Hogwarts, déjame le dijo a Mel si su hija puede cuidar a Mitch mientras estas en el trabajo…

NOOO – Mitch interrumpió. Había acabado de presenciar cómo sus padres se abrazaban y también cómo estaban teniendo una conversación respecto al futuro de ella, eso era demasiado para ella, quien estaba sintiendo como su corazón brincaba de la emoción – Tom es un buen chico, es solo que yo soy muy despierta

Despierta y de mas, deberías de estar en la cama - se quejo Ginny mientras tomo la mano de Mitch y la encaminaba hacia el pasillo donde ya hacia las escaleras que la llevarían a su cama -

Si pero, no quiero subir sola, ¿Harry puede acompañarnos?

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry las acompaño a subir, Mitch iba diciendo que Tom aunque era torpe era buen chico y sobre la posibilidad de que si una bruja la cuidaba a ella, lo mas seguro era que Tom y la nueva niñera fueran a enredarse y que al final de cuentas Harry quedaría mal con su amigo.

´- Calla, camina, que no me tienes muy contenta – le dijo Ginny mientras retiraba las cobijas de la cama para que Mitch ingresara en ellas.

En cambio Harry, se impresionó al conocer la pequeña habitación de Mitch, muy pequeña pero bien iluminada, aunque había posters del Manchester United, asimismo había algunos viejos muñecos, un juguetero y un par de patines en una esquina, la habitación estaba pintada de morado con adornos verde manzana en una esquina.

No quiero que corras a Tom, además lo dejaras sin trabajo

Tal vez es hora de que encuentre un verdadero trabajo. Anda Mitch, metete a la cama,

Mitch se metió a la cama y voLteó a ver a Harry, nada sorprendida,

Harry, ¿te quedaras a dormir? Mi cama es pequeña pero la de mama es amplia – Ginny la calló con una mirada DE REPROCHE y Mitch simplemente dejo de hablar

No estaría mal, pero tu mama tiene que descansar - contestó Harry quien se sentaba a los pies de la cama-

¿Volverás otra vez Harry a visitarnos?

Claro que si, ¿cuando quieres que lo haga?

Cuando quieras, siempre y cuando no sea tan noche, porque por un pelito y no te hubiera visto, tengo suerte de tener la oreja bien parada,

Eso es ser metiche Mitch – le respondió Ginny y Harry no pudo evitar reírse

No pude evitarlo, en serio Mama, además Harry lo ha dicho, volverá a visitarnos y pronto, ¿no es así Harry?

Claro que lo hare

Puedes venir mañana si quieres, a las seis de la tarde mama ya esta aquí y podemos tomar té si quieres, mama tiene unos muy buenos de naranja y durazno

Mitch, es hora de dormir - Ginny la arropó

Pero Harry esta aquí mama, ¿puedo quedarme un poco mas despierta? – pero Mitch la delato un bostezo y un par de ojos cansado

Buenas noches Mitch. – y entonces Ginny y Harry salieron de la habitación

En verdad yo… lo siento.

No, no tienes porque disculparte, Harry. Ven, vamos para abajo, apuesto a que todavía ella puede escuchar…

Harry y Ginny bajaron las escaleras, Ginny continuaba encogida trataba de abrazarse así misma para evitar tocar a Harry.

Creo que estaba emocionada – Harry también sonaba igual, parecía contento porque al menos por parte de Mitch había una aceptación clara que lo invitaba a acercarse mas con ella

Harry, ella siempre supo que tenia un papá allá afuera del mundo muggle, es lógico que suene emocionada, no te tiene rencor, sabe perfectamente lo que estuvo sucediendo todo este tiempo, sabe que no es tu culpa ni mía, así que es lógico que para ella sea emocionante hablar de su padre

La palabra "_padre"_ le sonó tal cual si no tuviera ninguna asociación directa con él, aun así ese lazo que lo unía con Mitch le hacía que algo revoloteara en su pecho, Harry sabía que no era nada malo, al contrario, ese sentimiento extraño le producía un placer y orgullo que lo ligaba con Mitch. Sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho, recordó a Laura, que ella también tendría un hijo suyo, Ginny se percató de ello, ha pesar de que habían pasado doce años, la pelirroja lo conocía suficiente todavía como para darse cuenta de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Harry, lo mejor es que te marches, ya es tarde – Ginny giró para verle al rostro, Harry acertó con la cabeza sin decir ni una palabra más. Segundo después estaba desapareciendo entre un crack.

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Espero que les este gustando la lectura ya que en mi caso yo estoy disfrutando horrores escribir y darle vida a Mitch, esta niña es lo mas cercano que hay entre Harry, Ginny e Issa (si, esa soy yo) y es que ella es el vinculo que hay entre mi persona y mi pareja favorita. Ella simplemente es aquella personalidad que creo que Ginny pudo haber sido de niña y que los fans de HP conocemos muy poco, para tan rico personaje y a la vez, una mezcla de lo que Harry pudo haber sido si hubiese crecido con Lily Evans. Adoro escribir sobre ella y el vínculo que tiene con la pareja principal.

Ah, otra cosa, no hay porque odiar a Laura por estar con Harry, yo me pongo en los zapatos de ella como mujer, es sumamente difícil estar en su situación, o ¿alguien ha tenido la buena suerte de no conocer al primer amor de su pareja? Esas siempre hacen sombra y mira que bastante, ella solo es víctima del destino, como todos en mi fic. Saluditos.

p.d. si les gusta o no, háganlo saber. Nite nite.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, Hola a todos, antes que nada quiero agradecer por seguir leyendo, y por cada uno de ustedes que me dejo un rewiew, quisiera poderles responder a cada uno de ustedes de manera individual agradecerles por leer esta historia y tomarse el tiempo de dejar un recadito, para mi significa mucho sobretodo porque se que les está gustando, pero lo único que quiero hacer es subir este capitulo, después de batallar horrores en editarlo. Espero que lo disfruten, este no es un H/G del todo, sino un Harry/Mitch, porque el amor paternal tambien tiene su espacio. Si dejan rewiews les responderé personalmente… ahora si… CAP. 8.. ARRIBA.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 8<strong>

**ONCE VELITAS PRENDIDAS**

El despertador apenas se dejó escuchar cuando Harry ya estaba apagándolo, era raro, pero él ya se encontraba despierto, el sol no había aparecido todavía y Harry no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, se había encontrado durante más de cinco horas viendo hacia el techo esperando que este tuviese un mensaje oculto y le diera una respuesta a sus problemas.

La habitación de Harry estaba hecha un desastre total, aunque anteriormente Laura era quien terminaba levantando la ropa, ella no se había aparecido en más de tres días, algo muy raro en ella, sobretodo porque la clase de relación que ambos llevaban era demasiado monótona.

En el tiempo que Harry y Laura llevaban de relación, Harry y sus conocidos podrían describirla como un matrimonio de años sin intenciones de crear una familia, y es que cinco años de relación eran demasiado más apegado a la costumbre y a la comodidad.

Desde que Harry había perdido a Ginny, Laura había estado ahí, él no la recordaba del todo pero ella le había visto en el Ministerio cuando aún era una chica joven y trabajaba junto con el Ministro como su segunda asistente. Le costaba mucho esfuerzo el recordar exactamente cuando fue que ella ingreso a su vida, tal vez fue porque ella empezó a hacer amistad con Hermione o simplemente que aparecía por todos los lugares donde estuviese Harry. Laura, siempre callada, sumisa, atenta y prudente. Harry no recordó cuando empezó a hablarle y menos cuando fue que ella se fijó en él. Cuando Ginny tenía dos años desaparecida, Harry había tenido los primeros indicios de que Laura estaba completamente y perdidamente enamorada de él, Hermione se lo confirmo, mientras Harry se negaba siquiera en aceptarle una charla telefónica, mucho menos una salida a tomar un café, aun así Laura nunca quito el dedo del renglón, siempre estuvo ahí para Harry, esperando el momento justo que él estuviese listo para enfrentarse otra vez a tener una relación, y eso Harry lo valoro.

Siete años después y Harry había tomado la decisión de darse una oportunidad con ella, simplemente porque creía que era buena mujer, Harry no esperaba jamás volverse a encontrar con nada semejante como Ginny, había superado durante siete años la partida de la menor de los Weasleys y el inicio de la relación con Laura puso felices a todos sus seres queridos, porque sencillamente él se estaba dando la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal, a un lado de una buena mujer, que no era Ginny como él había deseado pero al menos había un gran respeto y ella resultaba ser lo suficientemente prudente como para no pavonearse con él por su status, Laura era una mujer que no buscaba una estabilidad financiera más si una estabilidad emocional y de pareja, Harry mismo le dijo que no podría asegurarle que se enamoraría de ella y mucho menos asegurarle un futuro a su lado, fue claro cuando iniciaron la relación, mas sin embargo después de cinco años, la había elegido como esposa porque simplemente en aquel momento ella era la mejor.

Pero no contaba con que el destino le traería de nuevo a Ginny, junto con una hija de diez años, lo peor que había sucedido es que él ya tenía su vida empezada y si miraba fríamente las cosas, Ginny estaba completamente fuera del contexto de su vida, no debería de importarle Ginny, ni tampoco el hecho de que no estaba con ella, porque por años Harry había estado con Laura era a ella quien le tenía que serle fiel y no a viejos sentimientos de adolescente.

Se levantó de a golpe, prepararía su baño antes de tal vez desayunar algo y se marcharía a trabajar, cuarenta y cinco minutos después el teléfono sonó y Harry se limitó a contestar simplemente

¿Harry?

¿Laura?

Harry, me estuve tratando de comunicar contigo desde ayer pero no respondías, te deje varios mensajes en tu contestadora.

Harry miro hacia la esquina donde descansaba un viejo aparato muggle que marcaba 65 mensajes sin escuchar, Harry llevaba más de mes y medio sin revisarlos

La máquina contestadora ha estado fallando –le mintió

Bien, solo hablo para recordarte que hoy es la cita con el medico

Si, lo se

Harry, recuerda es a las siete de la tarde

En Liverpool Street, lo se

Recuerda llegar temprano por favor

Ahí estaré, siete de la tarde Doctor Marvin Robert…

Como la canción de los Beatles

Si como Dr. Robert... lo tengo anotado,

¿Harry?

¿Si?

¿Todo está bien?

¿Cómo deben de estar las cosas, Laura?

Es solo que… nada nos vemos en la tarde, te amo

Igualmente

Harry colgó, y el día tenía que seguir…

* * *

><p>La caminata era casi obligatoria, vivía a cinco calles de la escuela primaria de East Acton así que no era necesario tomar ningún medio de transporte, tenía dos opciones, o iba acompañada de Alfie su amigo de la escuela o Tom la esperaría frente a la acera contraria para llevarla a casa. Ese día el cielo estaba nublado, Mitch cruzo la calle para encontrarse con el veinteañero fumando en la acera de enfrente, Mitch cruzo la calle y Tom aventando el cigarro la recibió con un fuerte abrazo cargándola haciendo que Mitch perdiera el suelo.<p>

Feliz cumpleaños enana – le abrazo sonriendo –eras una bola roja hace once años atrás

¿Lo recuerdas?– Mitch aterrizó en el suelo y miro a Tom mientras que tomaban camino hacia el sur –

Claro que me acuerdo, llegaste de Manchester envuelta en una cobija violeta, por cierto, aquí tienes tu presente, ¿adivina quién te lo envía?

Mitch recibió una pequeña cajita envuelta con un lazo violeta y envoltura negra, se sorprendió en tener un presente y miro a Tom con sus grandes ojos verdes preguntándole quien podría ser.

Se ve costoso. Tu solo no lo has comprado

Ábrelo – y Mitch lo desenvolvió. Miro sorprendida, en su interior tenía una cadena de plata acompañado con un dije pequeño en forma de cruz – es regalo de Manina

¿Es en serio? – Mitch pregunto incrédula

Si

Se lo había visto colocado a ella cuando era más chica - Mitch había recordado vérselo a la abuelita de Tom muchísimas veces, cuando era abrazada por ella, le colgaba en el pecho y ella solía jugar con el collar, lo paseaba entre sus dedos.

"_dime porque lo usas" _

"_porque me recuerda a Jesús"_

"… _¿el hijo de Jacob el del mercadito?"_

"_No, el hijo de Dios"_

Mitch miro a Tom, sorprendida, era uno de los mejores regalos que había tenido en su vida, le volvió abrazar fuertemente.

Ginny me ha dicho que los once años son especiales para los que son magos…

Si – Contesto Mitch y se incorporó junto con Tom en el camino.- ¿me colocas el collar?

Tom le coloco el collar y caminaron hasta la siguiente esquina.

Necesito que me hagas otro regalo

Creí que no te importaba lo material

No, no me importa, solo quiero que me acompañes. ¿Puedes ir conmigo al Ministerio de Magia?

Mitch, ¿para qué quieres ir?, ya viste que la vez pasada metiste en un lio a Ginny

Esta vez no será así, te lo juro

Es en serio

Ajam

Acaso no lo invitaste

No personalmente, vamos, ándale

Está bien – Tom giro sus ojos, resignado, sabiendo que si le decía que no, ella tomaría su propio rumbo y entonces los dos estarían en grandes problemas.

* * *

><p>La llegada al Ministerio fue de lo más rápido, Tom se sorprendió al haber entrado por la cabina telefónica y más el ver cómo era el mundo de los magos, Mitch parecía perdida, estaba tan nerviosa que le revoloteaba el estómago como mariposas y le sudaban las manos. Aunque ella sabía que no había nada que temer, no dejaba de arrepentirse, tal vez no era tiempo para ir, pero lo quería ver ahí, junto con ella.<p>

¿Mitch?

La pequeña pelirroja giro 180 grados, se sorprendió ver a su tía Hermione en una falda rayada y una túnica abierta tal cual si fuese una gabardina mal abrochada, la miro como si fuese su salvación

Tía Mione – A Mitch le daba un gustazo verla, mientras que a su tía le desconcertaba verla

Mitch ¿qué haces aquí? ¿con quién vienes? -

Con Tom

Mucho gusto – se presentó Tom, le vio a sorprendida por lo alto del joven y luego miro a Mitch esperando una respuesta –

Vine a… - Mitch bajo la voz – invitar-a-Harry-a-mi-cumple... – Mitch enrojeció notoriamente- años

Hermione la vio sorprendida a la pequeña, y es que era la primera vez que ella la miraba intimidarse ante tal declaración, los ojos grandes y verdes de Mitch mostraban nervios ante la invitación de Harry

¿Quieres verlo?– pregunto Hermione en voz bajita acercándose a su sobrina

Este… le puedes… decir… tu – pregunto Mitch, tal vez ella se ahorraría el verlo –

Ya hiciste el viaje hasta a acá, apuesto a que Ginny no sabe que te encuentras aquí – respondió Hermione y acto seguido la tomo de la mano y la dirigió hacia los ascensores

Tom parecía encantado, miraba de un lado para otro sin perderse nada y es que no era de esperarse cuando miraba las torres de archivos desfilar por si solos y las lechuzas atravesando la sala. Atravesaron el largo pasillo de los aurores, mismo que Mitch había atravesado dos semanas antes, sentía que vomitaría ahí mismo de los nervios, caminaba encogida a un lado de Hermione, sin saberlo busco refugio en la mano de Tom, aprisionándose fuertemente del joven quien pareció apoyarla al máximo.

Y la puerta fue golpeada tres veces.

¿Buscas a Harrry? – una cabeza se asomó del cubículo de a un lado de la oficina de Harry –

Hola Iggy, Harry tiene visitas – respondió Hermione contenta. Iggy Ryver bajo la vista hacia donde estaba la Mitch y levanto las cejas

Hola pequeña comadreja – se acercó y le extendió la mano el viejo auror – ¿Qué te trae por estos rumos?

Solo vine a ver a Harry – respondió y apretó la boca para que nada más saliera.

Harry fue a hacer una revisión a Sherpherd's Bush, ya sabes, cosas de aurores

Bien, creo entonces que le dejaremos un recado – Respondió Hermione. Mitch no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte alivio, ya se había arrepentido el ir al Ministerio a buscarlo…

Pero no había siquiera girado sus talones cuando Iggy Ryver hablo.

Mira, viene llegando –apunto el viejo hacia al final del pasillo. Harry iba llegando con Ivan, el joven auror y al parecer lo iba regañado.

Mitch se estiro, ya estaba ahí, su tía Hermione tenía una amplia sonrisa al ver a Harry, quien al ver a Hermione y a Mitch simplemente se sorprendió y acelero el paso.

Tienes visitas – Hermione se acercó y beso la mejilla de su amigo – ven Tom, te enseñare los otros departamentos, apuesto a que quieres ver la cafetería, te sorprenderías como cocinan los magos.

Hola – saludo tímidamente Mitch, Tom se iba con su tía Hermione y el viejo auror Ignatius se metía a su oficina –

Mitch, ¿sucede algo? – pregunto Harry, ya que la última vez que ella había acudido con él al Ministerio, se habían suscitado una serie de consecuencias

No – respondió la chica, se rasco la cabeza, a Harry se le hizo muy conocido ese gesto

Bien, pasemos a mi oficina – Harry la dirigió hacia su oficina, hasta el mismo hombre estaba nervioso por su visita, no se esperaba que Mitch acudiera a visitarlo, y es que la última vez que la había visto, el mismo Harry con Ginny , la habían llevado a la cama y la habían arropado.

Mitch le siguió y Harry se sentó junto con ella de frente en el sillón que tenia de piel frente a su escritorio, Mitch lo observaba con esos grandes ojos verdes, reflejados en el mismo, ella estaba confundida e incómoda mientras que Harry trataba de poder hablar con ella. El silencio reino por seis largos segundos

Es bonita tu oficina ... – Mitch miro a los alrededores – no la había visto bien

Es menos bonita que la de los demás aurores la mía es plana y aburrida – respondió Harry quien estaba más que nervioso por su visita, no sabía cómo actuar ante la pequeña, se preguntó si se ofendería si le diera un abrazo, se moría por estrecharla –

Si, vi la de ese tal Iggy… tiene fotos de sus nietos… - dijo Mitch tratando de ser casual – tu solo tienes fotos de Laura

Harry se atraganto, despacio con la varita Harry bajo la fotografía de Laura que tenía en su escritorio.

Tal vez puedas hacer algunos dibujos y yo….

Dibujo muy feo – se adelantó a decir Mitch – tal vez si…. No se, te puedo traer, algunos posters del Manchester aunque ese viejo auror seguro vomitaría cada vez que entrara a tu oficinal, él le va al Liverpool

El es un idiota no sabe de futbol – respondió Harry mientras Mitch se tapaba la boca para reírse junto con él, estaban tratando de romper el hielo los dos, pero les fue imposible

Me dio gusto que fueras a visitarnos el otra vez en la casa – Mitch toco el tema, Harry no tardo en enrojecer como viejo adolescente, se acordó de como los había encontrado Mitch a él y a Ginny – aunque era muy noche. Ya no volviste a casa, ¿Por qué?

Creo que tu mama necesita espacio – Harry se preguntó si Mitch pudiese entender de esos asuntos

Si, cosas de adultos diría mi mama, pero, ¿porque la besaste?– Y Harry volvió a enrojecer. Que le podía decir a la niña, era su hija, pero tampoco se le hacía justo mentirle

Bien…veras… - Harry no sabía por dónde empezar siquiera, ¿Qué le diría? Mitch lo observaba con esa expresión entre curiosa y atenta con sus ojos grandes ansiosa por saber la razón - … ¿quieres agua?

Yo no, tal vez tu si necesitas agua, parece que te atragantaste. Te espero a que la bebas mientras piensas que responderme – y Mitch se tiro al sillón muy cómoda

Y Harry obedeció, se paró hacia donde estaba una jarra de agua y se sirvió un vaso, tomo un gran trago y se preguntó que le respondería a la pequeña, era su madre, le estaba cuestionando sobre lo que había sucedido, ¿para eso había ido a visitarlo?

Son cosas de adultos – le confirmo Harry sin verla. Dejo el vaso en la mesa y se recargo en el escritorio

Sabría que responderías eso. Mama siempre dice eso porque en las "cosas de adultos" se supone que no debo de inmiscuirme - Mitch se paró y quedo frente a Harry, ella era muy pequeña para su edad, tal y cuando Ginny tenía la misma edad que Mitch, se movía y se expresaba igual a su madre, Harry no dejaba de sorprenderse lo mucho que Mitch lo intimidaba.

Tu madre es demasiado sabia -

La sigues queriendo, ¿no es así?

Mitch espero la respuesta y Harry dudo en responderle, pero el solo recordarla, en su larga cabellera, sus ojos marrones, el sencillamente la seguía queriendo a pesar de que para el esos doce años que habían transcurrido, él ya se había acostumbrado a creer que ella ya no vivía, aun así le parecía un milagro, le costaba negárselo. Miro a Mitch y Harry tímidamente acertó con su cabeza, el la seguía queriendo

Lo sabía. Ella también te sigue queriendo, se le nota cuando te ve – y Harry rio con tristeza. Eso también él lo sabía – pero no he venido a eso. He venido a invitarte el día de hoy a mi cumpleaños

¿Cumples años hoy?

Sí. Mama me lo festejara hoy en casa, irán mis amigos y todos mis tíos

¿Hoy cumples años?

Si- volvió a confirmar Mitch-

¿doce?

Once – confirmo Mitch

Si es cierto – Harry la vio, entonces recordó que se había perdido toda la vida de Mitch, su nacimiento, sus primeros pasos, su primera palabra. Sintió como se le oprimía el pecho, y sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces, de sorpresa la abrazo….

Se sintió el hombre más liberado del mundo, estaba deseando hacer eso desde que supo quién era ella, la sujeto con fuerza como queriendo que no se le escapara jamás, protegerla del mas mínimo aire, del mínimo del frio, era suya, suya y de Ginny, ella simplemente era su hija y sintió un gran alivio y unas ganas inmensas de no soltarla nunca más.

Mitch en cambio estuvo confundida, el abrazo de Harry estaba de mas, no se lo esperaba, le había llegado de sorpresa y apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El la apretaba fuertemente sobre su pecho, tan fuerte que sentía que se ahogaría si se quedaba un segundo más, y es que le faltaba aire a los pulmones, para ella era una lucha contra su físico,

Espera, espera, me ahogas - dijo Mitch. Harry la soltó mitad riendo mitad preocupado y otra parte apenado y es que Mitch siquiera le había abrazado a el – me apretaste fuerte, creí que me desmayaría – exagero Mitch mientras tomaba aire, Harry tenia cara de preocupación

¿Estas bien?

Si – respondió Mitch. Acto seguido ella levanto los brazos y lo rodeo – ahora sí, puedes abrazarme fuerte ya agarre aire, felicítame como se debe.

Y Harry sonrió de nuevo, la abrazo como era debido, la levanto del suelo mientras ella se sujetaba del cuello. Era suya, su hija, y sintió una felicidad inexplicable jamás vivida antes. Simplemente la quería y de una forma que no se podía querer a nadie más, ni siquiera a Ginny, ni siquiera a Laura, ni a nadie en el mundo. En cambio Mitch se sujetó con fuerza sintiendo un confort único entre sus brazos, ella simplemente jamás había experimentado tanta fortaleza, por primera vez pudo sentir lo que era estar protegida al cien por ciento, se sentía como si nada en el mundo pudiese derrumbarla, los brazos de Harry la rodeaban, con fuerza y con un cariño muy similar al que su mama le daba cuando la abrazaba, no quería separarse de él, simplemente no quería hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió y una cabeza despeinada se asomó. Harry tuvo que bajar a Mitch y Hermione tenía los ojos brillosos conteniendo las lágrimas de felicidad al verlos. Harry no podía mentirle a ella, el tenía los ojos también brillosos e hizo un gran esfuerzo por no dejar escapar ni una lagrima.

- siento interrumpir pero… - Hermione sonrió ante Mitch

Lo se, lo se, tengo que irme - Mitch levanto la mano para despedirse de Harry y se apresuró a salir por la puerta – No le digas a mama que estuve aquí, ella me colgaría antes de la fiesta y no quiero verme más larga de lo que soy

Harry y Hermione rieron al unisón, Mitch tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que nadie podría quitársela en días-

Si te esperas una hora yo te llevare a casa – le dijo Harry mientras Mitch giraba su cabeza para verlo –

Claro que no. Mi mama se daría cuenta que he venido. Tom viene conmigo, el me acompañara de regreso –

Saludame a Tom – respondio Harry –

Recuerda Harry, hoy a partir de las seis en casa. ¿Iras?

Ahí estaré – confirmo Harry y Mitch salió de la oficina dando brinquitos de felicidad

Hermione tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, miro a Harry con los ojos amenazando con llorar.

Lo se, no lo digas – respondió un poco avergonzado Harry - ella me traerá loco

Te trae - Hermione confirmo simplemente a Harry – jamás había visto esa expresión en tu rostro

Y Harry simplemente se hincho de orgullo, por primera vez no le avergonzaba de para nada que le vieran de esa forma. Se sentía que acababa de dar un gran paso el ese día.

Recuerda Harry, hoy a las seis en casa de Ginny, no te olvides de llevar un presente – y Hermione desapareció de la oficina.

* * *

><p>La casa de Mitch había sido adornada con monos rojos y serpentinas doradas, A Ginny le había recordado a los colores de su casa de escuela Gryffindor, pero los colores de la fiesta de Mitch eran más alusivos a su equipo favorito, Manchester United. Habían colocado varias sillas en la sala y un pastel en forma de un submarino color amarillo con colores muy vistosos, Tom había colocado un karaoke en el jardín con los últimos éxitos del momento, mientras que Mitch simplemente se había colocado en la entrada de su casa para recibir a los invitados.<p>

Traía puesto unos pantaloncitos de mezclilla azules con una blusa violeta algo femenina, su madre, le había permitido alisarse el cabello por lo que le llegaba mucho más debajo de media espalda, agarrado con media coleta. Para sorpresa de Hermione que fue la primera invitada, lucia completamente diferente a otras veces que la había visto, la miraba más niña que nunca antes.

Cumplir once años no era la gran cosa para los muggles, pero para los Weasley si, habían abarrotado el jardín de la casa de Ginny y de Mitch en pocos minutos, su tío George había llevado varios artículos de su tienda previamente supervisados por Ginny quien le preocupaba que causaran furor entre los diez amiguitos que había invitado Mitch a su fiesta, seis niños y cuatro niñas, quienes estas últimas se habían aferrado al karaoke a cantar los últimos hits del pequeño cantante de moda del momento, los niños simplemente observaban asombrados los trucos de magia que hacia el tío George.

Los tiene impresionados, mirarlos, - señalo Hermione al grupo de varones.

Mitch estaba en una esquina con su abuelo mostrándole como se usaba el televisor junto con el control remoto.

Ella parece estar feliz – Hermione le paso la ensaladera a Ginny quien estaba más concentrada en servir los platos para darles de comer a los invitados

Ella lo está, nunca antes habían venido tantos familiares a una fiesta suya, siempre éramos nosotros cinco y sus amiguitos –

¿Quién es Manina?, Mitch me ha dicho que ella no vendrá

Ella es la abuelita de Tom , vive en la casa de a un lado - Ginny acomodo varios platos y miro a Hermione – ella lleva más de un año que no sale de casa, no puede salir

¿Le sucede algo?

Tiene cáncer en la piel, no baja de su habitación, vive sin dolor gracias a dios, está estable, pero no sale. Para Mitch es como una abuela

Me mostro que le ha regalado una cruz de plata

Si, y también la ha subido a su habitación antes de que llegaras, Mitch no sabe que es lo que Manina tiene, ella cree que simplemente no baja porque está muy gorda para subir y bajar escalones, desconoce del padecimiento de Manina.

Hermione miro a Mitch, ella parecía contenta ante el asombro de su abuelo ante lo que miraba en el televisor, Arthur Weasley estaba impresionado de más por ese pequeño aparato llamado control.

¿Le haz llamado a Harry?

Le avise el día de hoy, no me confirmo pero Ron le ha dicho que iba a venir

Mitch se ve hermosa con ese traje morado

Ni se lo digas, o no quería ponérselo, me dijo que no quería verse como su prima Vicky

¿Te ha dicho eso?

A ella no le ha caído bien - Ginny empezó a servir el pollo a un lado de la ensalada en los platos – ella dice que es porque no le gusta jugar como una niña de verdad, yo creo que es porque Harry le tiene un cariño especial a Vicky

Ella esta celosa

No se lo hagas ver por favor, ella odia ese tipo de cosas

Vaya, parece que no quisiese ser una niña

No es que no quiera ser una niña – Ginny siguió sirviendo puré en los platos y se los paso a Hermione – es solo que ella quiere aparentar que no es débil

¿Cómo lo haces?

¿Hacer que cosa?

Entenderla

Es mi hija, que esperabas – Hermione se rio y ayudo a servir los platos a los invitados. Se sorprendió al notar como Mitch insistía en ver el reloj de la sala en varias ocasiones. Revisando los invitados, Hermione cayo en veinte que de todos, el único que faltaba era Harry, Mitch estaba inquieta, se le notaba en los ojos, Hermione tomo el teléfono celular y le marco a Harry.

"_En este momento no me encuentro, deja tu mensaje"_

Harry, te recuerdo que hoy es el cumpleaños de Mitch, creo que ella te espera, no lo dice, pero eres el único que falta y ella no deja de voltear a ver la hora. Espero que tu tardanza sea porque no sabes que comprarle, te quiero, adiós – Hermione dejo el mensaje y ayudo a Ginny a servir la comida.

Mitch fue la más necesitada en toda la noche, Tom y Marcy no dejaban de sorprenderse lo alegre que eran los Weasleys, habían hecho un ambiente único de risas y bromas entre ellos que hacían morirse de la risa a todos los presentes. Con los trucos de magia del tío George y las bromas hacia al Tío Percy cuando trataba de cantar en el karaoke, mientras que Mitch reía y era apretada por los abrazos y besos de sus abuelos, aun así, ella no dejaba de voltear a la puerta cada vez que esta se abría, sentía una emoción esperar ver a Harry entrando a la puerta, esa vez ya no se avergonzaría el salir corriendo y colgarse de su cuello como lo había hecho horas antes. Pero cada vez que la puerta se abría, era para ella una decepción, los amigos de Mitch entraban y salían corriendo divirtiéndose con las bengalas del tío George. Simplemente cuando su madre llego con el pastel en forma de submarino amarillo ella pidió como deseo que Harry estuviese a su lado en ese momento.

¿Sabes que sucede cuando una bruja cumple los once años? - le pregunto su abuela mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente

Se van de casa – respondió Mitch con una sonrisa - con los muggles se van a los dieciséis cuando no soportan a los padres

El comentario de Mitch arranco fuertes risas

Iras a Hogwarts – dijo su tío Bill – todo mago o bruja se muere por ir al colegio, tu madre pensaba subirse al tren desde los diez años

Así es – respondió Ginny con una gran sonrisa. Mitch no estaba muy segura de que ya era tiempo de querer ir – Me escondí en el viejo baúl de Percy al menos tres ocasiones, era mi única forma de poder llegar antes.

Bien - respondió Mitch con media sonrisa, se separó de su madre y tomo un pedazo de paste y lo separo del resto, ella se dirigió a la cocina, pensaba guardárselo a Harry, ya que todavía no era tarde para que llegara.

Los amigos de Mitch se habían vuelto locos de la diversión iban y venían por toda la casa, el jardín trasero y el patio de enfrente. Mitch se les unió a ellos minutos después, tratando de olvidar ese nudo en el estómago que le producía la espera de Harry. Tom se les unió, si algo tenían las cuatro amigas de Mitch era de que también jugaban futbol. Simplemente se pasaban la pelota en la calle y hacían uno que otro pase.

Y los invitados se fueron uno por uno, se hicieron las diez de la noche y todos tenían que trabajar al día siguiente, Mitch se quedó sentada en las escaleras viendo hacia la puerta como se marchaba su tío Bill acompañado de su tia Fleur y su prima Vicky, agradeció por el regalo y se despidió agitando la mano. La puerta se cerró y la casa quedo en completo silencio, Ginny se giró para verla, ella la conocía tan bien, sus ojos verdes estaban cargados de una tristeza y decepción que ella sabía que difícilmente se le quitarían.

No te he dado mi regalo – trato de animarla Ginny

Creí que mi regalo era la fiesta…

¿te ha gustado? - Mitch acertó con la cabeza - los tíos son muy divertidos y mis amigos se han ido encantados, me preguntaron si trabajaban como magos

Ginny rio y se sentó a un lado de Mitch, apenas cabían las dos en aquel viejo escalón.

Toma - Ginny le dio una cajita en forma de un circulo – pensaba dártelo cuando tuvieras quince años, pero creo que ya eres lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarlo.

Mitch abrió la cajita, y dejó escapar un gritito de sorpresa. Dentro de ella había un anillo de oro blanco, tenía incrustada una esmeralda y varios diamantitos a su alrededor adornando.

MAMA, es hermoso – Mitch inmediatamente se lo coloco en su dedo medio de su mano izquierda, el anillo le quedaba perfectamente

Lo mande arreglar para que lo pudieses usar, son piedras de verdad, debes de cuidarlo bien – Mitch acertó con la cabeza y volvió a poner sus ojos sobre la joya – me alegra que te haya gustado

Es el cumpleaños que más regalos bonitos he tenido –respondió Mitch y beso la mejilla de su madre – lo cuidare bien

Eso espero - Ginny se levantó y agradeció que al menos el anillo le hubiese levantado el ánimo a Mitch – y ahora, a la cama que mañana hay escuela

NO – respondió rápido Mitch, giro su cabeza hacia la sala y el reloj marcaba las 10:30 p.m. La decepción volvió a golpearla en el pecho, miro a Ginny y no pudo resistirse – no vino

No pasa nada, supongo que debió de haber tenido alguna misión – le respondió Ginny – recuerda que él es como un policía…

Pero los policías también tienen horario – Mitch subió las escaleras, no quiso hablar más sobre el tema

Lávate los dientes mientras yo termino de limpiar

Ginny miro el reloj, por primera vez en todos los cumpleaños de Mitch se había topado con ese sentimiento de frustración, Ginny se había sorprendido de más el que Mitch esperara la presencia de Harry para su cumpleaños y es que ella ignoraba que Mitch se había atrevido a ir al Ministerio a invitarlo personalmente para ir esa tarde a su cumpleaños. Si Ginny se hubiese enterado de la iniciativa que Mitch tuvo, tal vez la estaría consolando a su hija la cual se encontraba afligida en su habitación por la falta de Harry.

Aunque ella también estaba afectada, sabría que algo así iba a pasar. Se culpó de no haberse encargado personalmente de invitar a Harry y hacerlo ir, pero la verdad era que a ella misma le había sorprendido muchísimo el comportamiento de Mitch.

Recogió algunas cosas tiradas cuando la puerta sonó tres veces con desesperación. Ginny simplemente con cautela pregunto de quien se trataba. Abrió la puerta, el rostro de Harry estaba lleno de frustración.

Se me ha hecho tarde – dejo soltar Harry de inmediato cuando puso el primer pie dentro de la casa

Tan tarde que ya se acabó – Ginny respondió molesta, dejo que el moreno mirara con sus propios ojos que la casa estaba completamente sola. Ginny cruzo los brazos

¿Dónde está Mitch?

En su cuarto, la mande a acostarse. Harry, ella te estuvo esperando – El rostro de Ginny se notaba conmocionado por su hija, ella jamás habría creído estar en esa situación.

Harry no supo que decir, simplemente dejo escapar un largo suspiro de frustración.

No fue del todo mi culpa, en verdad si lo fue… – Harry no sabía ni que decir, trataba de encontrar lógica el mismo de todo lo que había pasado. ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Mitch lo había estado esperando?

Harry, no importa en verdad…

No es que si importa, ella fue el día de hoy al Ministerio a invitarme personalmente

A ver a ver, ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué fue a donde…

Ese chico alto la acompañó, le dije que iría porque mi intención si era venir, luego Iggy y sus juntas, la cita de Laura con el médico, el regalo de Mitch…

Bien, déjame ver si escuche bien - pero para ese momento Ginny estaba que echaba chispas – Ella estuvo en el Ministerio…

Te he dicho que con ese muchacho alto

Tom

Exacto, fue a invitarme

DIOS SANTO, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió no venir? Claro la matare primero mañana en la mañana y la llenare de castigos, ella no debió de haber viajado sola sin mi consentimiento…

Fue con Tom

Tom es un idiota que se deja llevar por las absurdas ideas de Mitch, pero lo peor del todo, es que… ¿ella fue a tu trabajo a invitarte?

Ginny parecía comprender todo, Mitch había tenido la iniciativa otra vez de acercarse a Harry, si lo invito era porque realmente tenía un interés grandísimo en Harry, más del que la propia Ginny podría haber imaginado, el problema era que conocía a su hija, y era bien entendible que ella terminaría odiado a Harry después de no haberse presentado, haría como si no le importara Harry, como si no la hubiera herido, y entonces, ella simplemente se alejaría de el

Ella se presentó el día de hoy después de clases…

Harry y ni así te presentaste a su cumpleaños

Te he dicho que Iggy alargo la junta, además Laura tenia cita con el doctor…

No se te ocurra decirle eso a ella

Es la verdad

Te odiara

¿Me odiara ella o me odiaras tu?

Ella porque le fallaste y yo por hacerla sentir mal

¿Por lo de Laura?

Por todo Harry, no entiendes, ella tuvo la iniciativa de acercarse contigo y ella tomara como un rechazo de tu parte el no haber venido

Te he dicho que tenía otras cosas

Ella lo hubiese comprendido si simplemente le hubieras explicado que no vendrías

Como podría decirle eso, yo ni siquiera recordaba lo que hoy tenia quehacer

Pues simplemente a partir de hoy debes de recordar donde tienes la cabeza y también que tienes una hija que espera de ti…

Y a Harry le golpearon en la cabeza las últimas palabras de Ginny

…pero si no estás ¿listo aun? Para ser padre, Harry…

Harry no respondió simplemente

Diablos Harry es mi culpa – Ginny se encamino a la puerta y la abrió en par en par, Harry todavía no comprendía que eso significaba que lo estaba corriendo

No, te he dicho que fue mi culpa llegar tarde

No Harry no, es mi culpa por quererte colocar bajo una responsabilidad nueva para ti, quien diablos me dijo que querías ser padre, si mira como reaccionaste ante lo de Laura

Laura, con ella tambien llegue tarde, no entre con ella a su cita médica por eso me he tardado, me ha maltratado …

Basta Harry, no es a mi a quien debe de darle explicaciones…

No creas que no quiero hacerme cargo de Mitch

No, no falta que me lo digas – el frio aire que entro por la puerta, golpeo en la cara a Ginny y sus cabellos se despeinaron mas

No, es verdad, quiero estar con Mitch…

Debiste de haber venido el día de hoy

… tenia tantas cosas por hacer, creí que podría hacerlas toda… yo … le compre un regalo – Harry miraba por todos lados, en algún lugar lo habría dejado

No traías nada al llegar – respondió Ginny decepcionada

Lo habré dejado en el departamento, si esperas …

No Harry, es tarde y Mitch está dormida, no la despertare…

En verdad lo siento yo…

No hay problema, tal vez lo mejor sea que dejes que el tiempo pase y…

Eso nunca – respondió rápido Harry – ya me quede once años fuera de su vida, no pienso dejar ir tanto tiempo otra vez

Creo que no estás listo para enfrentarla…

Nunca se está demasiado listo para ser padre, o ¿acaso si? ¿tú lo estás siempre?

Al menos estoy en "alerta permanente" –

Harry y Ginny dejaron escapar una risita acordándose del viejo Ojoloco

Sera mejor que te vayas – Concluyo Ginny

Volveré mañana a traerle su regalo…

Yo diría que mejor te esperes un tiempo…

NO, te lo digo, no me alejare de ella y si ella no me quiere ver se tendrá que esperar hasta que cumpla los 17 años y me manden una orden de restricción para que me aleje de ella

Ginny sonrió tímidamente y Harry se acercó apenas a ella, le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, calmado pero lleno de deseo por parte del moreno imaginando que se lo daba en los labios. Ella simplemente se paralizo y dejo que el joven se marchara tras sin decir un adiós.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: <strong>

Híjole, tuve grandes dificultades en este capítulo, no de escribirlo, sino acomodar este capítulo, era como tener muchas piezas importantes y no saber dónde acomodarlas, porque de eso dependía la historia, Gracias a Andres que me apoyo en la edición de todo este embrollo y al final, termine borrando una charla de nueve hojas que tienen Hermione y Ginny donde platican de sus cosas, creo que estaba de mas, lo que me gustaba de todo eso es que explicaba donde vivía Hermione, si alguien alguna vez ha ido a Londres o conoce el mercado de Portobello Road, (lugar donde venden antigüedades de todo tipo sobre la calle) es ella ahí donde vive con Ron, un pequeño departamento pero hermoso, me dolió mucho cortarlo, espero después poder hablar de ellos también y de su historia por doce años….

Si se preguntan quién es Manina, es la abuela de Tom, misma que vive a un lado de con Mitch y es quien se supone que años atrás le vende su casa a Ginny. Manina es la abuela adoptiva de Mitch y si, esta enfermita, la cadena que le regala es referencia a que Mitch tiene educación religiosa, o al menos tiene conocimiento básico y cree en ello. Me gusto escribir el recuerdo de Mitch preguntándole que quien era Jesus. De lo de Harry llegando tarde a todos lados, eso suele sucedernos a todos cuando desgraciadamente le damos prioridad a todos menos a los que nos importa. Aunque la relación de Harry/Mitch fue como cangrejo (un paso para adelante y dos para atrás) acaso creen que será fácil para Harry ganársela? Lo dudo, ella ya está grande y no debemos de facilitarle las cosas a Harry, porque asi no es en la vida real. Cuando crecemos nos olvidamos de lo fácil que es decepcionar a un niño y eso nos sucede mas seguido de lo que queremos.

SI LA HISTORIA TE GUSTA, ESCRIBE UN REVIEW….


	9. La vida sin Harry Potter

**Capitulo 9**

**LA VIDA SIN HARRY POTTER**

Crecer nunca es fácil, pero cuando uno ya es lo suficientemente grande comprende que las cosas resultan más fáciles cuando uno era más pequeño, al menos la imaginación de uno ayudaba a alivianar las cosas. Sencillamente uno ve el mundo más grande, menos complejos y la palabra _"cuando sea grande_" siempre está presente. Mitch aunque en el fondo jamás se creyó una niña débil, la imaginación siempre la acompañaba, aunque pudo sentirse triste, decepcionada y frustrada al ver como los papás de sus compañeras de escuela pasaban por ella, o les sobaban las rodillas al caer contra el cemento, Mitch jamás perdió las esperanzas de ella podría vivir lo mismo, tener un padre quien le sacudiera el trasero después de caer y que le dijera "_no ha pasado nada, no ha pasado nada, es solo un raspón_" y luego poner cara de que nada ha pasado aunque en el fondo los rostros de los papás siempre esconden el pendiente de que en verdad pudo haber ocurrido algo. Mitch simplemente pensó que ella también tendría su tiempo, aunque tuviera once años de edad jamás seria tarde para sentir el jalón de que alguien la levantara al caer al suelo. Harry la había hecho sentir de que tenía quien la protegiera justo en el momento en que la abrazo en el Ministerio. Pero se vio sola, tirada al suelo, cuando simplemente Harry no había llegado a su fiesta. Al final de cuentas, ella no era tan importante para Harry como ella creía. Entonces se dio cuenta, de que solo eran ella y su mamá, Ginny, ellas solas para protegerse, no habría súper papás que la protegieran de caídas ni finales felices versión Disney.

Abrió sus grandes ojos de la nada, se sintió rara, al pie de la cama aún estaban todos aquellos regalos que el día anterior había recibido, era como si hubiese sido navidad, un anillo en su mano izquierda brillaba con la poca luz matinal que entraba por la ventana y la cruz de Manina la ahorcaba ligeramente por la falta de costumbre de usar de ella.

Se levantó aun siendo muy temprano, a las ocho entraría a la escuela y su madre ya se había bañado, podría reconocer los olores florales que invadían todo el angosto pasillo de su cuarto al baño, su madre no tardo en salir, no tenía cara de buenos amigos. Mitch apenas y podía abrir los ojos.

-No me tienes muy contenta – declaró Ginny con las manos en la cintura y la cabeza cubierta por una toalla húmeda

- ahora ¿Qué hice? – se preguntó Mitch, se tallo los ojos y creyó que posiblemente ella a futuro usaría lentes como Harry, porque no podía enfocar bien a su madre

- Harry ha venido en la noche después de que subieras a dormir… – Mitch no pudo evitar sentir un leve cosquilleo en el estómago de emoción – me ha dicho que haz ido al Ministerio y ¡SIN PERMISO!

- maldito traicionero… - dejo soltar Mitch, él le había asegurado no decirle nada a Ginny, ¿ por qué tenía que haberla delatado?

- MITCH-

- Es que le pedí que no dijera nada, ¿Cómo se atreve a delatarme? Creí que podía confiar en él – Mitch estaba dolida emocionalmente, miro a su madre como si a ella le hubiese hecho algo malo y se había arrepentido

- aun así, eso no justifica nada -

- lo sé, pero él dijo que no diría nada, además fui con Tom, me haz dicho que no vaya sola sin antes…

- Si te hubiese pasado algo, ¿crees que Tom hubiese ayudado de mucho?-

- Quería que Harry viniera a mi fiesta – casi gritó Mitch. Luego se mostró decepcionada – creía que tu no lo habías invitado y entonces pensé que si tal vez yo iba… él vendría como todos los tíos y los abuelos…

- Mitch…-

- Pero no fue así, él no vino… - Mitch estaba decepcionada

- el vino, pero llego tarde.

Mitch levanto la vista para ver a su madre, aun sorprendida parecía no creerle

- no es cierto

- si es verdad, él ha venido después de que te acostaras. Tuvo problemas con el trabajo y …

- ¿hasta las diez y media de la noche? Que se lo crea otra, yo no – eso no evito que Mitch siguiera molesta

- Pues creyéndole o no, solo te digo que estas castigada

-pero si no hice nada malo…

- te haz movido por la ciudad tu sola

- Tom me ha acompañado…

- Tom no cuenta, solo digo que hoy en la tarde después del entrenamiento te vendrás directo a casa

- Pero si quedamos en ir después del entrenamiento a White City por unos helados…

-He dicho Mitch. Estaré trabajando en casa así que te estaré esperando.

Mitch pateo el piso, no dijo más, conocía a su madre y sabría perfectamente que si ella se iba con sus amigos por un helado después del entrenamiento de futbol, la misma Ginny la traería a rastras a su casa y la castigaría de la forma más cruel posible: _No más futbol ni en la televisión. _Y todo por Harry, ¡ese Harry Potter! El odioso Harry tuvo que haberla delatado cuando ella misma le había pedido no decir nada, eso no era lo peor del asunto, ella misma se había arriesgado a ir a invitarlo a su trabajo y él no había asistido

* * *

><p>Lo bueno de su trabajo era de que podría salirse de el a la hora que quisiera, a veces, ya que el trabajo era de campo. Ser columnista de uno de los periódicos más importantes de la ciudad, <em>The Daily Telegraph<em>, le daba cierto status, aunque aún no se le permitía escoger de lo que ella quisiera escribir. Se había concentrado desde hace dos años en dos secciones, una columna y en la sección de artículos sociales, no porque implicara hablar de la sociedad, sino de aquellos problemas sociales y de injusticias que atosigaban a la ciudad, su editor, le había dado la libertad de entrar y salir cuando le diera en gana después de que empezaron a alabar a G.M. Wesley, (que por error ortográfico termino por llamarse así) empezó a ser reconocida en los medios impresos. Aun así su trabajo no tenía horario y a veces ella tenía que trabajar horas fuera de casa o de la ciudad, pero otras veces ella trabajaba en casa. Aprovechaba el silencio y los quehaceres del hogar para terminar con lo suyo.

Aquel día no había sido del todo bueno, había estado lloviendo toda la mañana, para el colmo no podía concentrarse en la oficina, aunque una noche anterior había limpiado su casa después de la fiesta de Mitch, todavía quedaban trastes sucios por doquier, ella misma se había culpado por no haber ido al callejón Diagon aun a comprar una nueva varita, ya que no la creía tan necesaria, la verdad, era que temía enfrentarse con un bloqueo mental y haber olvidado como agitarla para hacer magia.

Aquel día parecía largo y después de limpiar al menos la cocina se sentó frente a su vieja máquina de escribir, (una Olivetti 32 color verde soldado) de la cual le resultaba más cómoda que cualquier computadora para escribir. Tecleo las primeras palabras antes de poder continuar puerta fue golpeada tres veces.

Se asomó por la ventana, no pudo ver quien era, mas sin embargo decidida abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba Harry, parado en el umbral, recargado en una enorme caja de cartón con una envoltura rosa y un mono morado. Ginny se sorprendió. No hubo saludos.

- Es para Mitch - respondió Harry ante la vista de Ginny

- ¿Crees que eso la pondrá feliz?

- Debe de. El vendedor dijo que eso la pondría feliz, es una clásica – Harry entro sin siquiera pedir permiso cargaba la caja que mínimo media más de un metro y medio.

- Pues bien, si es lo que creo que es, créeme que te lo aventara por la ventana, a ella no le gusta las muñecas y menos las tamaño real.

-¿Se ve demasiado obvio? – sonrió Harry para Ginny, ella no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

- Deja te preparo una taza de té – respondió simplemente Ginny metiéndose a la cocina, Harry la siguió casi de inmediato dejando el regalo en la sala.

- ¿Escribes algo?

- Es trabajo – Ginny se acercó a la tetera, ya había agua calentando – ¿té de limón o Earl grey?

- Grey – respondió Harry, - dos cucharadas y…

- … y media de azúcar, únicamente – termino de responder Ginny – no se me olvida – le sonrió.

Harry la miro, no pudo evitar sentir que su estómago se sacudía al verla, ella simplemente continuo sirviendo el té y prepararlo, sonreía ligeramente, su cabello lo traía suelto y desprendía a ese olor a azares por todo el lugar.

- Me hubiese gustado estar ayer en la tarde en el festejo de Mitch – comentó Harry. Él se sentía avergonzado y trato de no verle a los ojos a Ginny sabría que ella también estaba molesta por eso – ayer nada resulto ser como lo planeaba

- Harry, independientemente de que Mitch te haya ido a avisar a tu trabajo, creo que te avisamos tarde, así que solo te pediré que para la otra procura simplemente estar en el momento…

- Ella, ¿te ha dicho algo?

- Esta molesta…

- Me lo imagino, le asegure que vendría

- Ella parecía decepcionada

- Eso es peor – Le dio un vuelco en el corazón a Harry, el jamás esperaba que Mitch se sintiera mal -

- No, lo peor es que te cree un soplón – le respondió Ginny, quien le paso la taza de té casi al mismo tiempo – cometiste el error de decirme que te fue a ver a tu trabajo, y por tu culpa ella está castigada

- No puedes hacerle eso, ella fue de buena fe a avisarme…

- Harry, ella tiene once años, se supone que no debe de andar por toda la ciudad

- Ella fue con Tom…

- Pero no aviso, ¿te imaginas que le hubiese ocurrido algo en el transcurso? Simplemente que caiga y se quiebre un pie, si llegaran los paramédicos me cuestionarían del por qué Mitch andaba sola por la calle sin permiso, es suficiente para iniciar una investigación de que si ella está siendo bien cuidada por mi…

- No había pensado en eso

- Ella cree que es demasiado fácil todo, y no es así – Ginny suspiro y le dio un trago a su té.

- ¿Cómo lo haz hecho?

- Le he puesto un poco de miel

- No me refiero al té – Harry sonrió – me refiero a ser madre

- No es algo que se aprende Harry, es simplemente algo que se va dando. Uno como padre también comete errores, ¿te sucede algo?

- Eso solo que… me cuesta aceptar el no haber estado ahí. ¿Te imaginas como hubiese sido si yo hubiese estado?

Ginny trato de imaginar, simplemente aunque le hubiese gustado imaginar verse a ella apoyada por Harry durante la educación de Mitch en los primeros años, simplemente no podía imaginarse a una Mitch tipo Vicky Weasley, la primogénita de su hermano Bill, simplemente creía que Harry la hubiese maleducado de más. Ginny sostuvo entre sus manos la taza de té, todavía caliente y soplando para dejar escapar el humo que expedía.

- Tal vez, ella hubiese sido más segura de sí misma…

- Hubiese estado consentida

- Eso jamás lo hubiese permitido,

- No sería hija única, tal vez dos hijos o tres de demás – Ginny levantó la vista para toparse con los ojos verdes de Harry, no pudo evitar sentir leves golpecitos en el estómago, culpó al té y luego trató de mantener sus nervios a línea; trato pero no pudo dejar de pensar en ver a un montón de niños corriendo por toda su casa y a un Harry ordenando graciosamente, Sonrió para ella misma

- Comparte – sonto Harry – ¿qué te haz imaginado?

- Nada, solo boberías

- ¿Crees que son boberías el hecho de pensar de como hubiese sido nuestra vida juntos si aquella vez hubiéramos llegado al altar?

Se sintió intimidada de Harry quien había dejado a un lado la taza de té y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

- No, es solo que creo que no vale la pena torturarnos con el _"hubiera_" no se me hace justo … que … hablemos de cosas … - y él ya estaba tan cerca de ella, que podía sentir su aliento, la estaba torturando y él lo sabía...- Vamos Harry, deja de hacerlo

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Esto…

Se escuchó que la puerta se abrió de golpe, Harry siquiera trato de alejarse de Ginny a pesar de que no la tenía siquiera acorralada como él quisiera, paso casi por de lado casi corriendo una pequeña figura apresurada por subir las escaleras soltando únicamente un "_hola_"

- Mitch, saluda – Grito simplemente Ginny. Mitch quien ya había subido varios tramos de las escaleras se regresó y se detuvo justo en la entrada de la cocina, miro hacia adentro y vio a Harry quien le sonrió, Ella simplemente le evitó

- Ah eres tu – dijo sin sorpresa y con desdén. – me toca entrenamiento subiré a cambiarme

- Mitch

- Ya comí en la escuela – Grito con fuerza,- en diez minutos pasara Tom por mi

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Esta molesta – respondió bajito Ginny – creo que de más.

Mitch bajo casi de inmediato, con el cabello recogido en una coleta y un uniforme de futbol negro con rojo, traía sus medias hasta la rodilla y se asomó ligeramente a la cocina otra vez, parecía buscar otra oportunidad para dejar ver su comportamiento ante Harry

- Harry te ha traído un presente

- Okay – respondió Mitch, camino hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir – Tom ha llegado por mí, está afuera esperando para el entrenamiento

- ¿No piensas saber que te ha dado? –

Mitch giro su cabeza y miro el enorme paquete envuelto con papel rosa, sintió como si le pegaran una patada en el estómago, aun así, ni siquiera se acercó al paquete y siguió con su camino.

- Mitch – Grito Ginny

- Gracias – simplemente dijo Mitch volteando los ojos y cerrando la puerta tras de ella

- Estaba molesta - Harry estaba mas que preocupado.

- Más que eso...

- Ella siquiera trato de abrir el paquete – Harry estaba impresionado ante la actitud de Mitch.

- Y no lo hará, no hasta que se le pase el coraje, o tal vez lo haga pero a patadas…

- ¿A patadas? – respondió Harry asustado, eso sí era de temerse

- Ella es algo temperamental – respondió como si nada Ginny – Solo te diré que no será fácil, jamás la había visto tan dolida.

Harry observo por la ventana, en el patio se encontraba Mitch con Tom, ambos parecían ponerse de acuerdo para marcharse juntos. Tom traía un uniforme similar y un balón de futbol con él. Mitch parecía decir algo, Harry solo podía leerle los labios, y por un momento, la pequeña pelirroja volteo y se topó con sus ojos verdes, ella le miro, de esa forma tan insignificante, que él conocía tan bien, era la misma mirada que Ginny Weasley le había dedicado tantas veces de joven cuando estaba más que molesta, en aquellos tiempos a Harry no le importaba tanto, sabía que Ginny lo amaba por lo que fácil la reconciliaba, pero al ver a Mitch marcharse sin decir nada, Harry sintió como si se estuviese marchando un pedazo de corazón, sintió una desesperación de salir tras ella como fuese y arreglar la situación como fuese.

- Ella esta confundida, entiende, En las últimas semanas ha cambiado su vida, no sabe todavía cómo manejar toda la situación. No debí de haberla expuesto a todo esto, pero ella siempre tan impulsiva como siempre, tuvo que ir tras de ti.

- Ella fue la que me busco – respondió Harry viendo como Mitch tomaba camino al norte por toda la calle junto con Tom, se sentía mas que frustrado, con aquel nuevo sentimiento – ella fue hacia mí, se supone que debería de ser yo quien la buscara, ni siquiera sabía que la tenía, que ella era mía.

- Ella siempre te quiso a pesar de que tu no sabías que ella existía

- No ayudas mucho, ¿lo sabes? – respondió Harry giro su cabeza para verla, sintió un pellizco de celos, Ginny siempre la había tenido –

- Lo sé, - Respondió Ginny, Harry pudo sentir la mano de ella sobre su espalda como símbolo de apoyo, sintió como se le erizaban los pelos en la nuca –

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? Si ella no hubiese ido al Ministerio tras de mí, ¿cuándo pensabas decirme sobre todo esto? – pregunto Harry, aunque para Ginny le sonaba más a reclamo que cualquier cosa

- Pensaba primero acercarme y después contarte lo de Mitch, tenía a ella que prevenirla de la situación, no quería exponerla a ella, era demasiado para ella, demasiado para ti…

- Pero se apareció ella primero en el Ministerio

- Ella simplemente tomo la iniciativa, temía que algo así fuese a pasar.

- ¿Qué excusa te dio?

- Me dijo que ella tenía los mismos derechos que yo, simplemente dijo que eras su padre

- Ella tenía razón

- Aun así, no debió de haberlo hecho, sigo insistiendo que las cosas hubiesen sido mejor para todos si ella no hubiera intervenido.

- Ella fue la que tomo la iniciativa, ella tiene razón, soy su padre, ella esperaba más de mi – Miro a Ginny, por primera vez sintió que ella no le entendía

- Solo no llegaste a su cumpleaños, eso fue todo Harry, solo paciencia, a ella le importas, solo no te desaparezcas, solo será cuestión de tiempo…

Harry se dejó caer sobre la silla del pequeño comedor de la cocina, todo era tan frustrante al final de cuentas, nada parecía resultar bien. Un día el simplemente vivía, y vivía porque tenía que hacerlo, por respirar, por tratar de llevar una vida normal a un lado de Laura, creía que había superado la muerte de Ginny, y de unas semanas atras a ahora, él estaba viviendo una serie de complicaciones y emociones que sentía que no le cabían en su cuerpo, se sentía incapaz de sobrellevar todo a la vez. Miro a Ginny quien bebía su té mientras lo dejaba a él pensar, la quería sin duda alguna, la adoraba, la había inmaculado tras su fallecimiento que ahora le parecía casi imposible poder estar con ella, en verdad lo era, ella le había aceptado sus besos y sus abrazos, le había respondido los cariños, pero en ese tiempo, ella no había tomado en ninguna la iniciativa por buscarlo a él, como antes, como cuando ella lo deseaba.

- Deja de mirarme así – saco de los pensamientos a Harry, Ginny dejo el té en la barrita de la cocina y se encamino a sentarse junto con él en el pequeño comedor –

- ¿Cómo te veo?

- Como si no me entendieras – respondió ella

- Todo esto es muy nuevo para mi

- tal vez necesites tomarte unos días y tomarlo todo con calma…

- ¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos solos?

- ¿Anoche? – respondió Ginny.

- No, no anoche, antes…

- Interrumpiste por mi chimenea… como olvidarlo

- Ese día te bese, nos besamos

Ginny trato de guardar silencio, Harry la miraba de aquella forma como si estuviese reclamándole algo. En doce años ella no había olvidado lo que cada gesto y cada mirada significaban, ella no tenía que indagar mucho sobre él, simplemente podía verlo y descifrarlo, él estaba molesto sin duda alguna, ella sabía bien que aun la quería pero que le costaba realmente decidirse si por Laura o por ella y Mitch. Lo sabía, a pesar de que el mismo Harry le había dicho que quería estar con ellas. Si así hubiese sido, Harry ya hubiera tomado una decisión desde un tiempo atrás, aun así ella sabía bien, que la posición de Harry no era nada fácil.

- ¿Porque no dices nada? - pregunto el moreno.

- Me pides explicación por unos besos que nos dimos ¿qué quieres que diga, Harry? no te había besado en doce años, que lógica quieres que te responda

- Necesitaba besarte…

- Lo hiciste y te deje hacerlo…

- ¿Acaso no querías?

- No, no es eso, simplemente no creo que hubiese sido prudente besarnos, no sabiendo que Mitch estaba en la cama…

- ¿Te cuestiono por lo que ella vio?

- Ella no dijo nada solo cantaba…

- ¿Cantaba?

- Lo hace cuando siente que las cosas están bien

- ¿Porque Mitch? ¿Porque Danielle?

_- Michelle ma belle_… - tarareó Ginny

Harry rio, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado que el nombre de Mitch proviniera de una simple canción con un coro en francés.

- Ella me escucho decirlo y simplemente dejo de llorar. Era tan pequeña, simplemente me sorprendió que tuviera el cabello tan rojo, creía que lo tendría como el tuyo, negro – Ginny levanto la vista para verlo, - deseaba que se pareciera a ti, luego abrió sus ojos, apenas podía enfocar la vista, le dije que la amaba y sus ojos brillaron como si fueran esmeraldas. No pare de llorar por horas.

Harry no pudo decir nada, apretó el puno fuerte y volvió a sentir ese pellizco de celos en su estómago, quiso haber estado ahí, quiso haberla calmado para que Ginny dejara de llorar, ¿porque lloraba ella también?

- …No era porque fuese una niña fea ni porque me doliera, lloraba de felicidad por tenerla. La chica de la camilla de a un lado de la habitación del hospital donde estaba internada, no dejaba de hablar de su bebe, Danielle, me pareció bello el nombre, aunque después llore por temor también, la chica (de la cual no recuerdo su nombre) no había superado el fallecimiento de su bebe, había nacido sin vida, me llene de gratitud cuando vi que Mitch estaba sana y salva en mis brazos.

Sencillamente los dos platicaron, Harry estaba sorprendido y a la vez moría de la envida por todas las experiencias que Ginny estuvo contando respecto a ser madre. _"ella solía cantar con una vocecita dulce una canción que no se distinguía, después supe que se trataba de una tétrica canción de Marilyn Manson que había escuchado con Tom_"… "_Decía que se llamaba Morticia a cualquiera que le preguntara su nombre, ella solo tenía 3 años _"… _"cuando ella cayo de cabeza creí lo peor, ella simplemente no se movía y yo no supe en que momento casi me aparecí a su lado, ella había flotado y había amortiguado el golpe, fueron sus primeros indicios de magia_"

Harry tenía su rostro detenido con las manos sobre la mesa, miraba entretenido a Ginny como le contaba todas aquellas experiencias que había vivido sin él. Ginny, Mitch, Manina, Mercy y Tom, los cinco, las aventuras, los viajes, los momentos estresantes, la falta de dinero, los momentos chuscos y los momentos de mayor frustración, Ginny trato de no llegar a esos por más que trato, pero el silencio y su rostro hablaban por si solos.

- ¿Sabías lo que había entre Laura y yo? – Dijo Harry, el corazón se aceleraba y le costaba ver a la cara a Ginny, estaba sintiendo una clase de remordimiento muy parecido sino es que el mismo de cuando un engaña a la pareja.

- Desde que vi la imagen en _El Profeta_ lo supe, no hacía falta adivinarlo, tan solo ver como ella te observaba con eso me basto.

- Pero siempre… digo… ella y yo siempre fuimos muy prudentes en público….

- Aun así… - Ginny lo observo directo a los ojos.. – era obvio Harry, ella… - suspiro- simplemente ella, la actitud, la hacía ver en las fotos esas que tú eras de su propiedad..

Harry suspiro, el ambiente se estaba tensando, eso no era cierto, Harry lo sabía. Era verdad que durante siete largos años le había sido fiel a Laura, incondicional, porque ella era una buena mujer, siempre prudente, educada y consciente, merecía su respeto, mas sin embargo Harry siempre había tenido otra cosa en la mente…

- Te diré que no estuve bien durante un tiempo – Dijo Harry deteniéndose para tomar aire, no era fácil lo que tenía que decir – Laura vino a aligerar las cosas, y ella es una buena persona, no tengo nada malo que decir de ella – volvió a tomar aire – pero jamás he estado enamorado del todo de ella. La quiero es verdad, pero estaba consiente que yo debía de esperar a morir para estar contigo, no con ella, si había un lugar donde podíamos estar juntos era después de la muerte, esperaba con ansias ese momento, te confesaré que decidí estar con Laura para hacer la espera menos pensada

- Harry, suenas como si la hubieses utilizado…

- Si y no – respondió Harry, Ginny parecía confundida

- Sé que tu creías que yo estaba muerta, pero a eso a utilizar a Laura….

- Ella simplemente era la mejor opción en su momento….

- Harry, esto es tonto, la verdad, suenas materialista, machista, no creí que fueras a decir algo así – Ginny se levantó, Harry se extrañó, parecía molesta por algo que le correspondía a Laura estarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga? Te estoy siendo franco

- Franco de más… - y Ginny se quedó en silencio – escucha, creo que es buen momento para que te marches, tengo que trabajar en casa y… ya es tarde…

- No te entiendo, deberías de estar celosa de ella

- ¿Celosa? – Harry se había posicionado frente a ella quien comenzaba más que molestarse

- Si celosa mínimo, no ponerte de su lado

- Solo digo que suenas machista por verla a ella como un objeto y no como un ser humano

- Vi que era un ser humano, ¿por qué crees que estuve con ella todos estos siete años? la quise, la quiero.

Ginny se quedó en silencio, lo vio, era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, ahora parecía más que comprender y sabía que cualquier cosa que Harry dijera sobre ella y Mitch quedaría sobrando. Jamás se lo había creído de esa forma, Harry había madurado como el resto de los demás hombres lo hacían. De quien podría ella apostar que era distinto a todos los demás hombres era precisamente de Harry y ahora miraba que sus intereses de Harry eran completamente distintos a los que tenía doce años atrás. Ella había sido una ilusa.

- No, no sigas con mas, era lógico Harry uno se encariña con la gente pero tu…

- Dije que la quería, y es verdad, pero no la amo – concluyo Harry mirándola directo, con aquella seguridad de lo que decía perfectamente

- Basta, no te estoy cuestionando sobre eso…

- Si lo haces, te conozco Ginevre

- Basta, sabes que odio que me llames así…

- Siempre te molestaba…

- Y sigue pasando – Ginny traía los brazos cruzados, Harry no dejo de recordar a aquella joven molesta, consentida y malhumorada, se rio para sí mismo – Sera mejor que te marches Harry, no es buena idea que te quedes

- Te diré algo – interrumpió Harry, estaba tan cerca de ella que ni siquiera Ginny se había percatado que la distancia que había entre ambos era mínima, hasta que ella empezó a sentir ese calor sofocante que la ahogaba y pudo sentir el olor de él, se había dado cuenta que estaba entre la espada y la pared, no había para donde hacerse a un lado. Los brazos cruzados que sumaban vulnerabilidad completa ante esa situación

- Vamos Harry… solo dilo que tengas que decir pero no te acerques tanto – Harry rió. El sabía bien que la tenía acorralada

- Solo he amado a alguien con tanta locura que podría dar la vida a ciegas si así fuera – Y Ginny tembló, no necesito decir más, lo último que vio fueron los ojos de Harry brillar con tal intensidad viéndola con toda intención de amarla, ella no pudo impedirlo, simplemente fue como quedar inconsciente y despertar en un majestuoso paraíso lleno de luz, color y calidez que dejó caer los brazos rendida y simplemente se dejó amar.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, no le importaba, después de aquella visita nocturna que Harry le había hecho irrumpiendo por su chimenea, Ginny se había obligado a no pensar en ese momento, ignorarlo, ahora le estaba resultando tan difícil sobrellevar el momento. Y es que más que vulnerable, ella simplemente se sintió como cuando tenía 20 años y Harry la besaba a escondidas de la madriguera mientras se aprovechaba de la oscuridad y sus manos se encaminaban por todo su cuerpo sin olvidar ningún rincón. Las manos de Harry sujetándolas con fuerza de sus caderas mientras ella simplemente despeinaba su cabello para hacerlo llevar más fácil, cada beso implicaba como la misma necesidad de respirar, vital para vivir, el corazón acelerándose de una forma que la obligaba a respirar rápido para mantenerse de pie, sentía que le faltaba el oxígeno y que en cualquier momento caería desmayada sobre los brazos de Harry, que terminaría de quitar la poca voluntad que tenía tal cual vampiro que mordía su presa. Se levantó de puntitas, quería estar más en contacto con él, recargándose sobre el viejo mueble donde durante siete años había picado la verdura, el simplemente metió las manos debajo de la falta y ella no pudo evitar gemir tras después de ser levantada por Harry y encaminada hacia la mesa. Lo que estaba a punto de suceder iba más allá de descontrol, ambos estaban fuera de sí, no podían ni querían separarse, rogaban los dos por permanecer juntos.

Termino colocada sobre la mesa a miradas suplicas, palabras mudas exigía algo más que un simple rose de cuerpos, más que una exploración manual, necesitaban estar juntos y eso era de ya.

Pero un súbito impulso sorprendió a Harry, Ginny simplemente tapo su boca con su mano, asustada lo obligo a girar ligeramente hacia su izquierda donde estaba el refrigerador abierto. Estaba oscureciendo ya, Harry pudo apenas enfocar su vista, el cuarto estaba casi a oscuras, tan solo iluminado por la luz del refrigerador que era amortiguada por un pequeño cuerpo que ya hacia parado frente a él, era Mitch, bebía directo del envase de un jugo de manzana, no se había percatado del suceso, había entrado casi a hurtadillas entre la oscuridad y calmaba su sed sin percatarse de que sus padres estaban tras de ella en una posición muy comprometedora.

Sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces con todo el cuidado, los dos apenas se separaron y trataron de simular que no estaba sucediendo nada. Mitch quien pareció escuchar algo, se giró despacio pegando un fuerte gritito tirando el envase de plástico ya casi vacío al suelo.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?, esta oscuro – grito Mitch buscando una explicación. Llevaba su uniforme de futbol aun, traía su rostro enrojecido por la carrera que había hecho del parque a su casa.

-Tomábamos té – respondió Harry. Mitch simplemente se acercó a la pared y encendió la luz.

– ya veo, en la oscuridad - concluyó Mitch

- Mitch, vete a cambiar – ordeno Ginny, pero Mitch no se movió, observo a su madre y a Harry era obvio, ambos habían estado haciendo algo raro más que tomar té, sus ropas y cabellos desordenados decían otra cosa, Harry traía la boca levemente hinchada y su madre parecía acalorada como si hubiese sido ella quien hubiera practicado durante dos horas futbol en el parque .

Miro a Harry, el parecía callado y entonces miro la mesa, las tazas de té estaban derramadas y la azucarera fuera de lugar, Mitch giro su cabeza para verlos

- ¿Que te he dicho…? - repito Ginny, Mitch movió la cabeza negativamente y se giró sobre sus talones

- No he dicho nada, no he hecho nada, así que no me castigues – simplemente dijo Mitch, hubiese podido ser divertido pero Mitch empezó a sentir algo más que enojo sobre Harry, era obvio que las cosas no estaban resultando del todo bien, y empezó a preocuparse por su mama, ¿y si las cosas resultaban al revés?

Ginny suspiro aliviada, no le dijo nada a Harry simplemente empezó a recoger la mesa.

- Creo que no se dio cuenta – quiso calmar la situación Harry – estaba oscuro y tal vez ella…

- Se dio cuenta Harry, no en el momento pero si después – Ginny siguió limpiando el lugar parecía molesta –

- Deja lo hago yo, no soy muy bueno haciendo magia pero…

- No Harry, esto no está bien, ella no debería de ver esto – se giró Ginny hacia Harry, no es adecuado,

Harry no supo que contestar, estaba confundido, hace escaso un minuto estaba pasando por uno de los momentos más deseados de toda su vida. No se había sentido así desde que era un joven y quien precisamente había logrado ese sentimiento había sido Ginny, otra vez, sin duda alguna la quería, quería volver a estar con ella, pero Mitch apareció y eso era otra cosa distinto, Harry se encamino hacia fuera de la cocina, Ginny siguió quejándose pero él la ignoro. Mitch estaba sentada en las escaleras, aventando el balón, escuchando lo que su madre decía. El aun dudando le sonrió, Mitch no le regreso el saludo.

- ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento? – Pregunto Harry tratando de ser causal

- Bien – respondió Mitch, ni siquiera se giró a verlo, aventaba el balón y lo cachaba en el aire, se divertía cuando el balón tardaba más en caer por efecto de la magia de Mitch –

- ¿En qué posición juegas?

- Soy delantero – respondió Mitch, tratando de ignorar lo más que se pudiera a Harry. Se levantó la pequeña pelirroja y se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

- Deberíamos de un día jugar futbol – le soltó Harry, sonaba un poco desesperado por querer llamar la atención de Mitch quien ya se retiraba, y funciono, Mitch se giró sobre sus talones un poco sorprendida.

- Dudo que sepas pegarle a la pelota – respondió Mitch. – El futbol soccer no es solo pegarle al balón, no es como el quidditch que persigues una pelotita con alas en un viejo pedazo de madera.

- Tienes razón – respondió Harry, de alguna forma tenía que buscar la forma de volverle a hablar, buscar algo en común, tratar de arreglar las cosas – es cierto, para jugar futbol necesitas tener condición… – Harry subió dos escalones y se detuvo para hablarle más de cerca - no fui muy bueno en deportes en la escuela muggle, pero era muy bueno corriendo y en escabullirme, sino pregúntale a mi primo Dudley que siempre andaba tras de mi para golpearme…

- Mitch se quedó callada, le miro de forma retadora y sin decir más soltó unas palabras que alegraron momentáneamente a Harry:

- Te juego una cascarita en la calle… - Mitch le miro de forma retadora y Harry le hizo recordar no a Ginny sino a Ron

- ¿Ahora mismo?

- Ahora mismo.

-¿En la calle?

- Así es, casi no pasan carros. Pero hagamos esto más interesante, hay que apostar algo, - Harry se detuvo y la observo, sabía que eso no era del todo bueno

- ¿Qué quieres apostar?

-Si pierdo, no pondré objeción a nada, si vienes o vas no diré nada. Si quieres dejarme de ver no te demandare por manutención

- ey, ey ey, Espera… yo no he dicho eso, no quiero eso, eso no es una apuesta justa

Mitch hizo una que otra finta con el balón y Ginny se asomo por la puerta de la cocina a la sala.

- No en la sala Mitch, te lo he dicho ya muchas veces – Mitch cachó la pelota y miro a Harry

- Lo que quiero decir es que harás lo que quieras y no se te dirá nada, eso es si tu ganas – Harry la observo, se vio el mismo obligando a Mitch para que fuera a él a todas esas partes a la fuerza, no era nada bueno, pero algo le decía que esa apuesta no le traería cosas malas

- Está bien, si gano te llevo a Eurodisney – se rio Harry y Mitch fingió no gustarle, aunque era visible que no le había parecido nada mal la propuesta.

- Y si yo gano… – Mitch se encamino hacia la puerta y la abrió para salir por ella - te iras no molestaras jamás a mi mama. Eso significa cero besos y abrazos, así como te llevaras ese horroroso regalo que me trajiste en la tarde…

Harry sintió como si le estrujaran el corazón tras las palabras de Mitch, precisamente giro su cabeza hacia uno de los sillones, ya hacia ahí la caja aun envuelta, Mitch siquiera se había interesado en ver que era lo que tenía la caja. Aparte él estaba seguro que perdería la apuesta, no era bueno para los deportes muggles, aun así, se preocupó por lo que Mitch le pedía: dejar en paz a su mama.

Caminaron por el pequeño patio de la casa hasta llegar a la poca transitada calle, Mitch ubicó donde estarían las porterías con unas ramas de árboles y le indico que jugarían penales.

- El primero en meter tres goles gana

- ¿Y si empatamos?

- No hay empates, solo muerte súbita – Mitch se encamino con el balón y se sujetó con fuerza el cabello apretando mas la cola de caballo que lo mantenía junto. –¿Cara o cruz?

- Cruz – Harry vio la moneda de 50 centavos girar en el aire. Le miro a Mitch y supo que perdería, la chiquilla le traía coraje y algo presentía que no era tan solo por llegar tarde a su fiesta un día anterior.

- Cara, - soltó Mitch,- me toca tirar - respondió Mitch, Harry siquiera trato de ver si era cierto, En verdad había caído cruz, pero Mitch lo había engañado – te toca porterear

Y Harry se colocó en posición, sabría que lo aniquilaría, Mitch se preparaba para poner el balón justo en medio de la portería imaginaria a seis metros de distancia, Podía transmitir el coraje hacia Harry con su mirada, Harry se imaginó, que el balón siquiera era para tiro a gol, sino para golpearlo a él, aun así, el ojiverde se puso en posiciono y miro a Mitch prepararse para empezar con el tiro al blanco.

No pudo detenerlo, era obvio, el baló pasó con tal intensidad y velocidad por un lado, que aunque apenas Harry pudo tocarla con las yemas de sus dedos, no lo desvió, simplemente paso por su lado yéndose al final de la calle.

Mitch no hizo ningún festejo, simplemente miro a Harry y respiro con fuerza un poco agitada

- Te metí gol, ve por el balón – ordeno Mitch, Harry paciente tratando de contenerse camino más de 40 metros para llegar a el y poderlo agarrar. De un pase, hizo llegar el balón a los pies de Mitch, quien lo detuvo y lo acomodo de nuevo

- Va uno – gritó Mitch – dos más y se acaba el juego

- ¿Cuándo tendré mi oportunidad?

- Si meto tres goles no las tendrás, tienes que pararme mínimo tres tiros para que puedas jugar.

Y Harry se volvió a colocar. Se sintió torpe, las cosas no estaban resultando del todo bien. El juego era para tratar de quebrar el hielo que había entre padre e hija, pero más lo que estaba pareciendo era que ella estaba desquitándose con Harry.

Mitch coloco el balón en el suelo, Harry volvió a tomar su posición, Mitch pego con fuerza, Harry quien apenas hizo la finta de moverse, vio al balón girar a su derecha fuera del área de la portería, ese balón no iba para ser gol, pero para sorpresa de todos, el balón callo justo en el pequeño _Peugeot_ que estaba estacionado a un lado de la "portería" quebrando uno de las ventanas traseras el vehículo.

El auto compacto empezó a sonar estrepitosamente, Harry suspiró y sacó las llaves para apagar la alarma. Miro sobre la ventana, el daño no había resultado ser tan perjudicial, un simple _"reparo_" lo solucionaría.

- Lo siento – respondió Mitch, - dile a Laura que lo pagare con mi mesada

Pero tras el estrepitoso ruido, Ginny salió de la casa a asomarse. Miro el vehículo con la ventana rota y le tiro una mirada de pocos amigos a Mitch

- Déjala, ha sido un accidente – repuso Harry quien recogió el balón y se dispuso a pasárselo a Mitch quien sonrió levemente con la cabeza abajo para no ser descubierta.

- Mitch – Grito Ginny - otra más y veras como te va

Pero Mitch apenas y sonrió, si había alguien que la conocía esa era Ginny, su madre, quien ni siquiera trato de moverse, se quedó parada observando esperando como si otra cosa fuera a pasar...

Mitch volvió a tirar del balón, misteriosamente tomo la misma ruta que el balón antiguo, esta vez quebró el parabrisas delantero del mismo vehículo. Sonrió abiertamente, el balón se había estrellado con tanta fuerza que parecía como si se hubiese estrellado ante concreto, Los vecinos salieron, entre ellos Tom para ver que ocurría

- MITCH – grito su madre más fuerte, la pelirroja ya no pudo ver la expresión de Harry, que deseosa esperaba verle para enfrentarle, pero Ginny Weasley le miraba echando lumbre por los ojos desde la acera y lo peor del todo es que ahora iba tras de ella

- Ha sido un accidente, ha sido un accidente – le repetía mientras caminaba del sentido contrario de su madre para no ser atrapada.

- No ha sido un accidente, eso no ocurre dos veces… te diré que será un accidente, que te rompas un pie y dejes de ir a entrenamiento por un mes. O sencillamente que por vandalismo dejes de ir al fut para siempre

- No ha sido intencional – seguía repitiendo Mitch, quien giro para ver a Harry, este analizaba al carro, miro a Mitch, jamás le había visto a ella de esa forma, entre molesto y entre a punto de perder las casillas

Y es que no estaba de menos, la primera ventana podría ser reparada, la segunda no del todo, no era bueno con el "_reparo"_ posiblemente podría arreglar la mitad, pero la otra mitad no sería posible, tendría que manejar hasta _Portobello Road_ para que Hermione le resolviera el problema, y lo peor del caso es que no podría hacer el hechizo porque la calle estaba llena de vecinos metiches que asomaban sus narices viendo el auto de Laura ahora estrellado.

- Métete – le ordeno Ginny, y Mitch le miró resignada

- Pero faltan dos penales más…

- He dicho que te metas – ordeno Ginny quien no le importó que estuviesen los vecinos fuera de casa

Mitch camino hacia la casa, miro a Tom quien pareció leerle los labios "¿qué haz hecho enana?" y camino para ingresar a su casa.

- ¿Crees que me voy a tragar eso de que" fue accidental"?

- Fue accidental – fingió Mitch

- ¿Dos veces?

- El aire empujo al balón

- Ambas sabemos que si alguien puede dominar el balón mejor que nadie, esa eres tú, ¿porque lo haz hecho Mitch?

Pero Mitch no dijo nada, se quedó callada casi indispuesta a hablar

- El solo no ha venido a tu fiesta, no porque no haya querido, simplemente porque tenía deberes, porque haces de esto un problema? Si era importante que el viniera debiste de habérmelo dicho eso a mí.

- No es solo eso – dijo bajito Mitch, le daba pena levantar el rostro ante Ginny – no es solo que no llego anoche, va más que eso.,..

- ¿Entonces?

Pero Harry entro por la puerta, traía consigo parte del parabrisas roto

-¿No tendrás tu varita? tal vez puedas repararlo mientras llego a casa…

Pero Mitch cruzo los brazos y le miró. Parecía que la niña arrepentida se había ido

- No tiene varita – le respondió Mitch – ella no te ayudara a repararlo

Y Ginny giro para verla, Mitch estaba apretando los puños, y estaba roja hasta los pies, trataba de impedir decir algo más, apretaba su boca para tal vez evitar que saliera alguna palabrota. Harry la observo no parecía entender bien lo que sucedía.

- Ella no tiene varita ni nada más para ti – soltó Mitch – No te pude ganar, porque mamá no me dejo continuar, pero te iba a hacer que cumplieras tu apuesta

- Mitch, tenemos que hablar – respondió Ginny tratando de calmarla

- No, - gritó Mitch –¿acaso no te das cuenta lo que está tratando de hacerte?

Harry la observo, no entendía bien que estaba ocurriendo, Mitch pateaba el piso una tras otra vez indignada y dispuesta a todo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿que estas tratando de decir? no te has estado comportando como es debido, te he dejado porque creo que no era prudente que discutiéramos frente a Harry,….

- Él solo quiere que seas su amante …

- ¿De que hablas? – interrumpió Harry

- De que tú quieres que mi mamá sea tu amante. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Ayer en la tarde escuche a tío Ron decir que irías al doctor con Laura, él continua con ella, se casará con ella mamá, y tendrá su familia. Te está engañando, él no te quiere, viene aquí porque cree que puede tener dos familias, tu serías su amante y a ti te rompería el corazón.

- ¡Mitch basta!

- No, no basta, no los vi bien, pero él te ha de decir que te quiere, pero no la dejara, él se casará y te romperá el corazón y como tú le quieres. le aceptarás de cualquier modo, entonces serás la otra y la gente nos señalará, y sufrías

- ¿Quién te ha metido eso a la cabeza Mitch? ¿porque dices eso?

- Lo sé porque lo veo, por eso le he pedido que te deje en paz, porque no quiero que le hagas daño a mi mamá – le grito Mitch a Harry – desde que apareciste solo la haz confundido, si te decidiste a estar con Laura no la busques, no digas que vienes a verme como pretexto para convencerla de que sea su amante.

Y Harry no supo que decir, le llego de improvisto, en que momento a Harry le había dejado de importar lo que Mitch pudiese ver. Comprendió que tras en todas las veces que Harry y Ginny se habían visto, Mitch los había sorprendido a los dos juntos tocándose o simplemente viéndose, lo que al principio pudiese haber sido una búsqueda ingenua, se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad carnal y Mitch había sido testigo de eso.

Y Ginny no supo que decir, en parte, la forma en que Mitch había estado observando las reacciones de sus padres, simplemente le hacían ver que en parte Mitch podía tener razón, aun así sentía avergonzada por lo que Mitch pudiese pensar de ella, moralmente no era correcto que Ginny se besara con un hombre comprometido, le estaba dando una mala imagen a su hija y no se había dado cuenta. Ella había perdido la cabeza en varias ocasiones dejándose llevar como una adolescente, Miro a Harry y como suplica le pidió que se retirara.

- No, espera, - se dirigió hacia Mitch – no es lo que tú crees, esto no es asunto tuyo, tu y yo somos aparte a lo de Ginny y yo tuvimos…

- No, - respondió Mitch – yo no quiero que ella salga dañada en todo esto, se lo que estás haciendo y no lo acepto

- Harry se sentía entre la espada y la pared, las cosas no estaban resultando del todo bien, Ginny parecía estar en shock mientras que por primera vez Harry vio Mitch estar apunto de derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, recordó que Ginny le había dicho que ella solo lloraba por coraje y por impotencia.

- Harry, será mejor que te vayas – repitió Ginny sin siquiera poderlo ver

- Será mejor que no regreses – le respondió Mitch defendiendo su territorio.

- Lo que hubo entre tu madre y yo es aparte Mitch, cualquier decisión que tome jamás me quitara que sea tu padre

Mitch se quedó callada y le miro sosteniendo la mirada.

- Te gane. Fueron tres goles, una a la portería y dos a ese tonto auto, No te olvides de llevarte el regalo

- No he perdido – respondió Harry – el regalo se queda en casa.

Y Harry salió sin decir nada. Simplemente escucho como la puerta se cerraba tras su salida. Las cosas se habían salido feamente fuera de control, en el fondo sabía perfectamente que Mitch tenía la razón, él se había estado dejando llevar por los viejos sentimientos sin importarle las consecuencias. Y en verdad él no había tomado una decisión de dejar a Laura, no podía tomarla aun, y su indecisión había sido tan terrible que hasta la misma Mitch se había percatado de lo que él estaba haciendo, tal vez Mitch tenía razón, Harry quería ir a esa casa de East Acton y ser parte ella, pertenecer a ese mundo, pero al mismo tiempo, no tener que enfrentar a Laura ni a su viejo monstruo que se encontraba en alguna parte de él, encerrado bajo llave que lo hacía perder la razón de forma involuntaria.

Se subió al Peugeot tratando de no cortarse, sintió que todo se le venía encima tras como los cristales rotos del auto se estaban viniendo abajo.

* * *

><p>Notas de autora:<p>

Cansada, muy cansada que estoy, el plan original era terminar el capítulo con un acto de magia descontrolada por parte de Mitch, pero eso complicaría más las cosas de lo que ya está, y me costaría más llegar al punto donde quiero llegar. No me desaparecí, me ocurrió un pequeño accidente del cual estoy de luto. Con este fic suelo escribir los capítulos desfasados y, como también escribía en mi trabajo, decidí guardarlos en un usb mismo que se enfermó (si así pudiese decir) y no pude rescatar más la información que estaba en el. Fue una pérdida grande para este fic, porque venían gran parte de los capítulos a futuros y realmente me había gustado como había quedado. No había respaldo, así que los últimos dos meses me he dedicado a escribir "otra vez". Además que tome un viejo y anticuado habito de escribir en con papel y pluma. Tengo que confesar que todavía no me repongo de mi perdida de mis capítulos, estaba muy feliz con ellos y solo un escritor sabe lo que eso significa.

Siento que Mitch se pasó de la raya, definitivamente el personaje se me salió de las manos, y eso me fascino. Hoy vimos esa parte mala de Mitch, sin duda fue solo un pequeño destello de rebeldía adolescente. Mrs Gonzalez me dejo un comentario que me sirvió para justificar los siguientes capítulos, y eso es verdad, sin duda alguna, tal vez lo veamos después.

No tardare en publicar el próximo capítulo. Tengo un problema y es que aunque amo escribir, odio editar y tengo alrededor de cuatro o tal vez diez capítulos más, no los he dividió, así que nos leeremos más rápido de lo que se imaginan.

Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia


	10. La imparable Mercy Stanley

Nota: si, dije que publicaria mas rapido, aun asi por navidad publique tres capitulos, para su deleite o para su tortura, jiji, es mas como regalo de navidad, para ustedes. Me ha sorprendido tener mas "Seguidores de la hisotria" que reviews, invito a esos seguidores que no dejan coment, que me digan si les esta gustando, se reciben criticas constructivas... besos y felices fiestas

**CAPITULO 10**

**LA IMPARABLE MERCY STANLEY**

Los vecinos de la calle paralela a Portobello Road estaban acostumbrados a escuchar siempre cosas raras, aunque entre ellas fuera el maldecir continuo del esposo de la Sra. de cabellos rebeldes. Habían llegado ya desde hace diez años atrás al viejo edificio vitoriano acompañados por un gato viejo y apestoso que solía rascar la puerta con sus uñas para ingresar al departamento, el joven pelirrojo siempre despotricaba jurando que tiraría a la calle a ese viejo animal, pero cuando se perdía, se le miraba tocando todas las puertas del edificio preguntando si no habían visto a un viejo gato de cara aplastada.

Y es que Ron Weasley apenas había llegado al viejo departamento heredado por el abuelo de Hermione y ya se sentía fuera de lugar, no estaba acostumbrado a vivir entre los muggles por lo que resultaba raro ver al chico parado como hipnotizado durante diez minutos frente al timbre de recepción del cual los visitantes solían tocar para pedir autorización a la entrada al edificio. El joven más de una vez quiso deshacerse del viejo departamento, sobretodo por los bullicios provocados en las mañanas de los sábados por los turistas y curiosos que visitaban Portobello Road justo aun lado de su casa. Siempre juraba que dejaría el lugar, pero al ver que las rentas de los departamentos en Londres resultaban demasiado altas, con el tiempo termino por acostumbrarse y aceptar que su hogar no era del todo malo.

Y es que no era mal hogar, Hermione se había encargado de eso, había ampliado el departamento con magia tal y como nadie más lo hubiese podido hacer, permitiendo que la poca luz londinense entrara por las puertas de cristal que había de la terraza. Había pintado las paredes de amarillo y puesto flores por doquier, aunque una de las paredes estaba ocupada por completo por un gran librero (de diez metros por 3 de alto) donde Hermione había heredado de su abuelo su colección de libros (muchos de ellos primera edición, por lo que resultaban invaluables), de la cual Ron bromeaba seguido en venderlos los sábados en el mercado que se ponía a un costado de su departamento. _"si te atreves te juro que me separo de ti_" amenazaba Hermione y Ron siempre le terminaba besando la cabeza y diciendo: _"los libros me ponen celoso, a veces les dedicas más tiempo que a mí"._

Y es que los dos amaban su hogar, sobretodo aquella terracita que daba vista hacia el mercadito que se ponía con gran auge toda la semana, donde vendían desde carnes, frutas, flores hasta antigüedades desde las más viejas, hasta las más modernas y caras, ambos solían desayunar afuera los fines de semana cuando Ron no estaba trabajando y había buen sol; y en las noches, los dos solían recostarse en un sillón verde menta a ver películas viejas de blanco y negro, según Ron, eran mucho mejores que las de color.

Prepararé palomitas – se levantó Hermione del sillón, caminó hacia la cocina mientras Ron se acomodaba en el sillón – no se te ocurra moverle de canal

¿Crees que lo haría? Quiero ver cómo es que Reth rechaza a Scarlett, porque sé que lo hará…

En verdad se casa con él… - gritó desde la cocina - la vi de niña, ellos tendrán una hija…

¿Insistes en contarme la película? ¡Me haz arruinado el final!

Es la tercera vez que la vez, Ron – dijo Hermione acercándose a la sala de estar – siempre te quedas dormido, es la primera vez que llegas más de la mitad de la película

Lo que el viento se llevo es una película para mujeres, se suponía que no debía de verla, no se te ocurra contarle a los chicos que la he visto y que me ha gustado…

Hermione soltó una risita aguada y se acercó para besarlo en la cabeza

Te juro que no diré nada – y se regresó a la cocina – ¿te dije que Harry hablo por teléfono?

¿Ahora que quiere? - respondió Ron quien miraba en la televisión un comercial de un oso que se limpiaba el trasero con papel higiénico - ¿desde cuándo los osos se limpian el trasero al defecar?

Harry tuvo problemas con Mitch… – grito Hermione tratando de no verse sorprendida, el Ron antiguo jamás hubiese utilizado la palabra "defecar" sino algo más vulgar - …y es solo un comercial Ron, los osos no se limpian con papel higiénico…

¿Qué problemas tuvo con Mitch…? - Ron se enderezó para ver a Hermione, el olor proveniente del horno de microondas a palomitas de maíz abría su apetito

Ella parece que lo está rechazando…

Pero si apenas nos dimos cuenta que ella tenía interés por estar con él

Lo mismo creía yo, aun así, todo esto es tan nuevo tanto como para Harry, como para Mitch. Dijo que vendría, quiere que lo ayude a reparar algo

¿Qué quiere que repares? Si se trata de mi hermana creo que está desesperado…

Dudo que se trate de Ginny. Ya sabes que Harry es un tonto respecto al _reparo_ – respondió Hermione, quien escuchó el pitido del microondas y se dispuso a abrir la bolsa de palomitas –

Habían pasado cinco minutos más, la película parecía estar en su momento más fuerte cuando el timbre del apartamento sonó sacando del trama a la pareja.

Es él – confirmó Hermione. Se paró y se encaminó hacia donde estaba la bocina - ¿diga?

Hermione soy yo, Harry,

Te abro ya –

No, solo quiero que bajes…

¿Bajar? ¿Qué no quieres que te ayude a reparar algo?

Por eso, esta acá abajo

¿No lo puedes subir?

Dudo que pueda subir el auto de Laura en este momento

Hermione volteó a ver a Ron, estaba tan calientito tirado en el sofá mirándola de aquella forma tan desconcertado que se puso uno de sus viejos suéter y bajó los tres pisos hasta llegar a la calle. Ahí estaba Harry recargado en el _Peugeot _de Laura, un vidrio roto y el parabrisas mal colocado y destrozado, aunque se notaba que Harry había tratado de reponerlo con un simple _Reparo,_ porque las piezas estaba todas revueltas, su intento había resultado todo un fracaso.

Hermione le hecho un ojo al carro.

¿Cómo ha sucedido esto? – Se sorprendió Hermione – sé que eres pésimo para reparar cosas, ¿pero, y esto?

Fue Mitch – repuso Harry con voz apagada –

¿Mitch? ¿Con que lo hizo? ¿Con una aplanadora o algo así?

No, con un balón de futbol

Sí que es buena, la he visto hacer un par de piruetas y cosas por el estilo, pero no creí que sus piernas fueran capaces de hacer esto… - Y Hermione apuntó al parabrisas

Ni me digas, lo es, pero si la hubiese dejado más con el balón, ella hubiese destrozado todo el auto

Hermione lo observó, Harry tenia entre un rostro de frustración y de tristeza que no podía ni con el mismo.

Ella simplemente me gritó, quiere que me aleje de Ginny – soltó Harry sin que su amiga le respondiera – cree que quiero a Ginny como amante.

Harry, Dios santo – se llevó la mano a la boca – ella está asustada, todo este cambio que ha tenido en estas semanas, no es fácil de digerir, si no lo es para nosotros ahora imagínate para ella…

Aun así, ella quiere que deje de verla

¿Y qué harás?

Hasta crees que la dejare de ver, tal vez deje en paz a Ginny por un momento pero no me alejare de Mitch, ¡ella me pertenece!

Hermione se quedó callada observando a Harry, lo que había dicho él, la había sorprendido, miro alrededor de la calle, estaba sola, el concreto estaba húmedo, había lloviznado y miro el vidrio roto y analizo el parabrisas también y volteo a ver a Harry.

Esto no pudo haberse roto con un balón, Harry, para empezar, ella tiene once años, los parabrisas están hechos para resistir fuertes impactos, un golpe de balón no es para que haya perforado el vidrio

Entonces ella me ha de odiar mucho – le respondió Harry deprimido y Hermione saco su varita

Ella está entrando a la adolescencia, ¿recuerdas cómo te sentías tú?

A esa edad a mi apenas me estaban diciendo que era un mago, así que no era tan, tan… - Harry negaba con la cabeza

En las mujeres es más rápido, sino recuérdenme como era yo a los once años de edad…

Terriblemente sabelotodo, presumida y demás… - Ron, estaba recargado en la entrada del edificio mirando a su mejor amigo y a su esposa. – ese si ha sido un gran golpe –apunto al parabrisas -.

Eso he dicho yo

¿Lo ha hecho ella sola? – Ron se acercó y toco el parabrisas –

Ella sola y con un balón – confirmo Harry, se cruzó de brazos y se recargo en el auto.

Debió de haber usado magia, definitivamente – en la parte donde Ron había tocado, cayeron pedacitos de vidrios rotos. Ron inmediatamente se alejó. – Así estaba – se apresuró a confirmar el pelirrojo

Ella estaba molesta

Ahora comprendo porque se quebró todo – respondió Hermione, saco su varita y apuntando al parabrisas roto dio varios_ Reparos_ antes de que quedara medio bien.

Gracias, yo trate de repararlo pero fue sin éxito – respondió Harry

Vamos, sube, te invitamos una taza de té, - le invitó Ron – te invitaría algo más fuerte pero alguien me tiro las cervezas muggles que compre.

Eran viejas Ron, tenían ahí más de seis meses – respondió Hermione –

No es cierto eran nuevas, es solo que tú no quieres que tome porque la última vez que lo hice no te deje descansar toda la noche…

¡Basta, basta! –intervino Harry – ya no somos unos niños para que discutan de esa manera

Lo siento viejo – Ron se paró a secas y se giró para verlo, luego le dijo bajito… - pero todo este juego de enojo me sigue excitando mucho

Si quieren los dejo para que hagan "sus cosas"

No seas tonto Harry, sube, ya manejaste hasta acá, tomate un té luego regresa a casa

Vamos viejo, necesitas una plática como en los viejos tiempos – le dijo Ron dándole una palmada en la espalda

Y entonces Harry subió las escaleras, era verdad, si había dos personas que podrían realmente confortarlo, esas serian Hermione y Ron, como en los viejos tiempos, que eran únicamente ellos tres.

* * *

><p><em>NADA ES COMO EN DISNEY<em>

Si a Ginny Weasley le preguntaran quién demonios era Mercy Stanley, ella respondería "_la hermana mayor Weasley que nunca tuve_" aunque su complexión robusta y poco femenina asustaba a los pacientes a simple vista del hospital donde trabajaba, en verdad ella tenía un corazón gigante como ella. Había adoptado a Ginny en su casa y la apoyo con el nacimiento de Mitch y aun así, le dio un hogar, y con el tiempo, una casa, que aunque ella ahora había le había comprado a Mercy, se la había vendido a un muy bajo costo de su valor original.

Las dos estaban sentadas, Mercy aún no entendía como había llegado Mitch a actuar de la forma en la que lo había hecho.

Sigo sin comprender cuando fue que le soltaste la rienda a esa niña – Mercy le miró, hizo a un lado la taza de café ya vacía la cual, había sido acompañada con whisky

En el momento en que la deje que hiciera lo que quisiera…

Te dije que se merecía una reprimiendo desde el momento en que se presentó ante Harry – Mercy miraba a Ginny tal cual si fuese a atacarla con un cuchillo, aunque Ginny no se intimido, cualquiera lo hubiese hecho, tal vez ese carácter era la razón por la cual Tom era tan calmado y respetuoso ante todos.

No lo veía tan necesario…

Ahora te pregunto, ¿lo es ahora? – Mercy la cuestionó.

Ella se siente mal, no ha hablado y desde hace tres días no ha puesto objeción a nada

Sabes porque lo hace, Mitch no es tonta, sabe perfectamente que lo arruinó

No lo arruinó. Mercy, yo hice mal – le miro a Mercy, Ginny se sentía nefasta, realmente nefasta – ¿cuándo dejo de importarme Mitch? debí de haber alejado a Harry. Siempre me ha preocupado la educación de Mitch, en darle una buena imagen y siento que lo he arruinado todo.

Mitch tiene que comprender que no eres perfecta y también comprender que…

¿Comprender que Mercy? ¿Qué es común que me bese con un hombre comprometido?

No Ginny. Ella debe de comprender que eres mujer también, ¿acaso cree que solo eres mama y ya?

Soy madre primero ante todo…

Te equivocas, fuiste mujer primero que madre y es tu esencia, ella tiene que comprender – Mercy se levantó y tomo su chaqueta –

¿A dónde iras?

¿Cómo que a dónde?, si tu no hablas con ella lo hare yo….

Mercy, es mi hija

¿Y qué? Yo soy su madrina, ¿crees que te escuchara a ti y te dará la razón? Eres ingenua si así piensas, sino acuérdate si a los once años tu madre tenía la razón de todo…

Lo tenía…

Pero hasta ahora comprendiste, ¿no es así?

Ginny la observo salir de la casa y dirigirse hacia la suya, pretendió por unos segundos detenerla, pero si Mitch no querría escuchar a Ginny, entonces a ¿quién escucharía?

Mitch seguía en su habitación, con la cama deshecha y en desorden total, cosas tiradas por doquier, se había obligado a no salir, si no iba al entrenamiento de futbol, no habría caso para que salir, miraba por la ventana como las gotas de agua se resbalaban por el vidrio y tras ellas, una Mercy decidida a entrar.

Ella conocía esa forma de andar de su madrina, o una de dos, o golpearía a Tom por algo, (generalmente solo le decía palabrotas y le aventaba cuanta cosa) o sino iría por ella, ya antes lo habría hecho cuando su madre estaba fuera de la ciudad y Mitch con magia hizo subir a Tom en la azotea de la casa sin querer.

Mercy tan grande y tan imponente se paró en la puerta de su cuarto, ni siquiera tocar, pero Mitch le tenía tanto respeto que simplemente no dijo nada por no haber llamado antes, ella era así, Mercy se dejó caer en la cama y le miro con los labios apretados.

¿Me dirás que te ha ocurrido? – preguntó Mercy, Mitch se sintió intimidada de inmediato, quitó la ropa sucia de lo que era una silla de escritorio y se dejó caer

Nada – dijo muy bajito Mitch.

¿Nada? – Mercy dejó escapar una risita sarcástica y le miro casi como si la aniquilara con solo mirarla –

¿Qué te ocurrió hace tres noches? - Mercy se lo pregunto casi gritando y Mitch se encogió, le miró a Mercy y sabría que ninguna respuesta seria la acertada

Me puse como loca – se sinceró Mitch.

¿Y porque?

Porque vi a mamá y a Harry más que besándose en la cocina - se puso roja al decirlo, lo dijo tan rápido que apenas y logró sentir ese calambre de enojo en el estómago,

Bien - respondió Mercy, parecía entenderla por un momento – ¿y ?

¡¿Y? –Mitch se paró como si tuviese un resorte en el trasero y le miro molesta, levantó la voz y pateó el piso – ¿cómo qué "y"…?

Si, ¿y qué?

No, eso no está bien, no es bueno besarse de esa forma…

¿Porque no? – Mercy preguntó ingenuidad. Quería saber que pensaba Mitch en realidad.

Porque no, ellos son grandes lo sé, pero uno no se besa de esa forma con los hombres comprometidos

Mercy se quedó callada y se acercó un poco a Mitch, ella tenía los ojos cargados de lágrimas, Mercy la conocía, sabría bien que Mitch no lloraría, que se retendría, desde niña había sido así, fuerte, no lloraba por dolor sino por coraje.

Harry solo quiere venir a casa para besarse con mi mamá y no por mí – respondió Mitch y se volvió a dejar caer en la silla – El no viene a verme a mí, cree que soy tonta pero no es así. Los papás de Devon Craig se divorciaron cuando íbamos en segundo curso, él ya no ha visto más a su padre, la última vez que lo vio fue hace dos navidades, ¡dos navidades!, los papás pierden interés por los hijos cuando ya no quieren a las mamás, lo sé porque no es el único niño de mi clase que no tiene papá.

Entonces, ¿Crees que Harry solo te visita como pretexto para ver a tu madre? -

así es – suspiró con fuerza Mitch, parecía que alguien la había entendido –

¿No te sientes mal porque crees que Harry lo que quiera es robarte a tu mamá?

No, eso no, si Harry quisiera casarse con mamá está bien, yo estaría feliz, muy feliz si así fuera, porque ella sería feliz, pero él no pretende eso. El día de mi cumpleaños escuché decir a Tío Ron que Harry iría con su novia al doctor, ella está embarazada, tendrá un hijo suyo y no parece tener planes para dejarla….

Y si así fuera, que no la dejara, y si Ginny decidiera estar aun así con él, tú no tienes que inmiscuirte

¿Mi mamá te ha dicho que aun así lo aceptara? - Mitch preguntó con mucho susto, su voz pareció quebrarse ante tal mención de Mercy y casi pierde el aliento –

Tu madre es incapaz de algo así, ella está más preocupada por ti que por ella misma. Ella te ha dedicado tanto tiempo para que tengas una vida feliz, que sería incapaz de hacerte sentir mal, pero debes de comprender algo Mitch, tu mama no es solo una mama y necesitará de una pareja…

Eso lo se…

Me alegra y debes de respetar sus decisiones y te aseguro que ella te tomara en cuenta.

Lo sé – Mitch agacho la cabeza y no dijo nada más

Sé que estas asustada respecto a lo de Harry, él es un idiota, tienes razón, pero también creo que tienes que darle otra oportunidad – Mitch quiso hablar pero Mercy prosiguió – si Harry quiere acercarse a ti, dale otra oportunidad, no pasará nada malo, te lo aseguro.

¿Sabes? – Mitch guardo silencio parecía no estar segura de hablar – temo que si él se acerca a mí, puede hacerle daño a mamá, ella a veces se pone triste, bueno, es así casi siempre.

Si crees que Harry puede hacerle daño a tu madre, entonces míralo fuera de casa, no hagas que ellos se encuentren si es lo que quieres. Tú puedes ver a Harry aparte, tal vez citarse en otro lado, para que tu mamá no lo vea y tú estés más tranquila…

¿Crees que aun así él quiera verme? – Mitch preguntó insegura

Apuesto a que querrá, si el realmente es buen hombre como todos dicen, apuesto a que querrá estar cerca de ti…

Le destroce el coche, bueno, el coche de su novia – Mitch dijo eso como si "hubiese metido la pata fuertemente"

Eso me ha dicho Tom, pero, ¿te confieso algo? Él se lo merecía, solo no se lo digas a Ginny

Mitch se tapó la boca ante una risita de complicidad

Él no ha gastado lo suficiente contigo durante años como tu mamá lo ha hecho. Qué más da un par de vidrios rotos. Solo procura que no vuelva a suceder

Mercy se paró y ante Mitch se miraba enorme.

No sé si pueda controlarme… - le preocupaba Mitch, se rascó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su madrina.

Date tiempo, si no lo quieres ver en un tiempo no lo hagas, deja solo que se te pase el enojo – y Mercy se acercó a besarle la cabeza a Mitch – Creí que estabas molesta porque no había acudido a tu fiesta

Oh, eso también, ¡es un idiota!, por eso estoy castigada – respondió Mitch – pero aun así, estoy más decepcionada, creí que todo sería diferente.

Nada es como en Disney – respondió Mercy y se encamino hacia la puerta

Si, nada es como en Disney – le confirmó Mitch

Limpia tu cuarto, apesta a pies sucios - le dijo por último Mercy quien giro sobre sus talones no sin antes guiñarle un ojo antes de partir.

* * *

><p>Era la segunda vez que pisaba la madriguera, a diferencia de la primera vez esta estaba desolada. El abuelo estaba trabajando y su abuela Molly hacia quehaceres por toda la casa, se empeñaba a tenerla limpia y a pelear contra las plagas que había en su jardín. Se había sorprendido cuando un gnomo le había mordido el tobillo mientras observaba a su abuela cosechar zanahorias con magia, inmediatamente le curaron el tobillo, pero se había metido un susto enorme ver a esa pequeña cosa café horrenda le mordisqueaba el tobillo mientras ella tiraba a patadas para deshacerse de ese pequeño monstruo. Aunque la primera media hora le habría resultado muy interesante estar en casa de sus abuelos, ahora parecía estar demasiado aburrida, aunque afuera hubiese todo un gran campo como un estanque lleno de renacuajos y varios árboles que trepar, sin un amigo eso resultaba nada divertido. Así que después de asustarse con el fantasma de la casa y escuchar los estruendosos gritos de una tal <em>Celestina<em> en el radio, había tenido suficiente por el resto del día.

En cambio, a Molly Weasley casi lloraba cuando Ginny se apareció en la lumbre para pedirle de favor si se podría hacer cargo de Mitch por un par de horas, parecía que no habría nadie quien cuidarla e inmediatamente acepto. Mitch era tan diferente al resto de sus nietos, sobre todo a Vicky quien parecía una muñeca de porcelana a tal grado de no poderla tocar como ella quisiera ya que Fleur se entrometía en todo lo que rodeaba a su hija. En cambio Mitch, Mitch era hija de su hija, por lo que más que nieta, era como su propia hija. Ella podría volverle a enseñar todas esas cosas que le enseñó a Ginny cuando ella tenía diez años y solo ellas estaban en casa mientras que todos los varones o estaba fuera de casa trabajando, o estaban en Hogwarts. Le miro como una pequeña Ginny, aunque el rostro fuera de Harry y los ojos de Lily Evans, era su nieta, y vaya que sentía orgullosa de ella, tan curiosa, preguntona metiendo sus narices tratando de averiguar cómo funcionaban las cosas, termino por decirle _"porque no te vas a fuera a jugar? _" Y Mitch pareció respirar y alejarse de inmediato de su abuela.

Y así fue, Mitch andando en las afueras de la Madriguera parecía mejor alejarse de su abuela que estar adentro. Aun así la abuela Molly cocinaba una suculenta sopa de cebolla acompañándola con algo de carne, Mitch podía oler desde el jardín perfectamente, despertando no solo su apetito sino el de los gnomos que amenazaban con asomarse a la casa.

Aquella tarde justo a las dos y media una cabellera negra se asomó por la chimenea.

Me preguntaba si podría verla. Me he desocupado antes de tiempo y me preguntaba si tal vez usted podría invitarme a comer… ¿Es eso sopa de cebolla? – Harry inhaló con fuerza tratando de descifrar los olores

No te hagas el tonto y vente de inmediato, sabes que esta es tu casa y que aunque tú me sigas diciendo Señora Weasley eres mi hijo – Parecía ofendida, aunque más que eso simulaba, con una mano en la cintura, Molly sonrió e invitó a Harry a comer.

Y una nube de cenizas apareció por toda la estancia, mismas que Molly Weasley hizo desaparecer con un movimiento de varita.

Arthur me aviso que llegaría a tarde así que no vendrá a comer - le dijo a Harry mientras le sacudía la túnica y le daba un beso en la mejilla –

Tenía tiempo de no visitarla, me preguntaba si estaba bien – respondió Harry acomodándose los lentes, se escuchó un ruido y se sintió avergonzado cuando su estómago reclamaba un bocado decente y más cuando Molly lo vio casi a regañadientes

Acércate a la mesa, ningún hijo mío debe de pasar hambres – y Harry no pudo decir nada mientras seguirle como niño chiquito hacia la cocina – Le he dicho a Ron que cuando quiera venga a comer, pero Hermione siempre le tira esas miradas de enojo, lo tiene flaco al pobre.

Ella se está volviendo vegetariana –

Si y trae arrastrando a mi hijo, ¿qué culpa tiene Ron?, con lo mucho que le gusta el pastel de carne, el pobre puede enfermarse con tanto ejercicio y con tan poca energía que le ha de dar con esas ensaladas disque vegetarianas –

Usted le ha escuchado a Hermione, ella dice que si las vacas comen eso….

Bobadas – respondió Molly y sentó a Harry de a golpe en la mesa - ¿tú crees que la pastura te hará fuerte?

Y Harry supo que si respondía con un sí, no le serviría esa suculenta sopa, así que se dispuso a darle la razón a Molly, mientras que la escuchaba.

… ustedes siempre andando para todas partes, trabajo y muy poca dedicación al comer como se debe. Ya vez a Ginny, la pobre trabaja para ganar libras esterlinas, ¡por Merlín! ¡Libras esterlinas! Valen mucho menos que un galeón y deja a esta niña con un vecino. Lo bueno es que ya estamos nosotros, ¿no es así, Harry? – y Harry la vio acercarle el plato con sopa, servía otros dos y Harry se preguntó si Molly suponía que traía tanta hambre para servirle dos platos en la mesa –

¿Piensa comerse dos platos, Sra. Molly? - preguntó Harry sacando a Molly de sus pensamientos

Oh no, no es para mí - Molly sonrió – ni para ti, cariño, aunque escuche tus tripas, corazón. Es para Mitch. – y a continuación grito: "! MIIIITCHHH!"

Y casi le destroza el tímpano, Sintió un escalofrió que le invadió todo el cuerpo, Mitch estaba ahí, tenía justo dos semanas que no la veía, apenas y había hablado con Ginny por teléfono para preguntarle si podría verla y Ginny se había limitado con un "_dale tiempo, yo te llamo después_" y esa llamada no había respondido, ni tampoco a las otras tres que Harry había intentado y que ella no le había devuelto. Mitch apareció de golpe sobre la puerta y al verlo simplemente se petrifico en la entrada.

Ven a comer – le dijo Molly mientras que ella misma se sentaba sin observarla siquiera

No tengo hambre – apenas y Mitch pudo decir estas tres palabras, Harry no pudo mencionar ninguna. Sintió un deja vu muy fuerte que lo llevaban a doce años atrás, cuando él y Ginny se molestaban tanto como para dejarse de hablar por varios días y luego ella aparecía, era como si la luz entrara a la habitación pero acompañando de una sombra llamada frustración por no poder solucionar las cosas como era debido, esa sombra que no dejaba acercarse a ella.

No te estoy preguntando si tienes hambre o no, tienes que comer, acércate Mitch –

Es en serio, no tengo hambre, me he llenado con la fruta esa que me diste - respondió Mitch, se tocaba las manos una tras otra tratándose de zafar de su abuela –

No haz comido desde la mañana, ¿crees que me engañas?, siéntate si no quieres que te acuse con tu madre - Molly lo dijo con cierto tono que asusto no solo a Mitch, sino a Harry, a la pequeña pelirroja no le quedó más que acercarse a la mesa y con la cabeza abajo, encogida se sentó a un costado de Harry.

Se educada y saluda a tu padre - La voz de Molly sonó más que autoritaria, Harry trato de hablar pero Mitch apenas y pudo abrir la boca para trata de decir algo en susurro que apenas se entendía _"no quiero"_ acompañado con un golpe de mesa y un "_auch"_ mientras que la mirada de la Sra. Weasley era aterrorizante. Mitch se sobo la rodilla y termino diciendo un tímido _"hola"._

No se qué ha pensado tu madre todo este tiempo, sé que eres una niña muy platicadora, no se si es que casi no me conoces pero puedo ser muy pero muy…

… aterradora… - respondió Mitch de inmediato haciendo que Harry casi escupiera parte de la sopa que estaba en su boca

… No, me refería cariñosa… - repuso Molly

Ahora comprendo a mama porque es así – se apresuró a decir Mitch- ella siempre hablaba de eso y de sus castigos…

Tuve siete hijos ¿qué quieres que te cuente? - respondió Molly y Mitch parecía querer salir de ahí, - así que yo que tú, comía mi comida y me comportaba como es debido ante las visitas.

Mitch no dijo nada, se limitó a ver su plato de sopa caliente y humeante que bien, en otro momento podría haber resultado muy agradable, pero no en ese. Estaba sentada a un lado de Harry tratando de averiguar que era exactamente lo que sentía y preguntándose ¿porque Harry le hacía enojar tanto?, se apresuró a comer su sopa mientras escuchaba decir a su abuela _"educación" "groseros" "castigo_" _"reprimienda"_ y cosas que implicaban instrumentos de tortura. Para cuando terminó de hablar Molly, Mitch ya se había terminado su sopa, mientras que Harry solo llevaba la mitad.

Y solo te haz dedicado tragártela, la comida se disfrutan, oh por merlín, te pareces a Ron – respondió Molly al ver el plato limpio de Mitch.

Y usted se parece a mi madre, que todo critica – y Mitch se llevó las manos a la boca, sabía que se habría sobrepasado, miro los ojos de su abuela, podrían quemarla si seguía viéndola segundos de mas

… le ha quedado deliciosa la sopa Molly… - se apresuró a interrumpir Harry, e hizo un "mmm" mientras que trataba de calmar a Molly Weasley –

Las madres no criticamos, sino educamos, - respondió Molly, Mitch ya se había parado y se había hecho para atrás -

He terminado mi comida, iré a fuera – soltó rápido Mitch, lo último que quería era quedarse

¡No!, aún falta el otro platillo

No tengo apetito – respondió Mitch quien dio la espalda dispuesta a salir de la cocina

¡Mitch!

Lo siento Molly pero no quiero – respondió con desesperación Mitch pero tratando de ser lo más prudente posible, y así se dio la vuelta dejándolos atrás.

Déjela – respondió Harry quien trataba de calmar a una alterada Molly

No puedo, Ron me ha contado lo que te sucedió con ella, no puedo permitir que te falte al respeto

No lo ha hecho Sra. Weasley, no al menos hoy – respondió Harry y luego la Sra. Weasley apretó la mano de Harry en señal de apoyo.

Y Harry se levantó, supo que tendría que ser hoy y no después, salió de la madriguera viendo hacia donde podría estar, ella se encontraba en el pequeño muelle que daba hacia el estanque, el mismo donde en su juventud se había aventado del mismo junto con Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Caminó seguro, y se paró tras Mitch, ella estaba aventando piedras al estanque, estas rebotaban en el agua.

En verdad lo siento - dijo Harry tras Mitch, ella volteó a verlo con sus ojos tan grandes como alguna vez Lily Evans los tuvo, le miro sorprendida – jamás debí de haber tocado a tu mama como lo hice y menos en tu casa.

Mitch trató de hablar pero no pudo, se giró en sus talones y siguió aventando piedras. La verdad era que no sabía que responderle a Harry, no porque no lo pudiera perdonar, sino porque ella sabía que ella también tenía que pedir disculpas.

… pero quiero que sepas que tú no eres el pretexto para ver a Ginny – Mitch dejo de aventar piedras y aunque no se giró para verlo a la cara, simplemente dejó que cantaran los renacuajos del estanque y apretó su boca…

… yo, solo quiero decir que… - Harry agarro aire, era difícil decirlo mas no imposible. Sintió que tenía que decidir entre Ginny y Mitch, de hecho, estaba eligiendo. Ginny sabía que de alguna forma la amaba, pero Mitch no, y a él lo que le importaba en ese momento era estar con Mitch, ya después pensaría en buscar la forma de recuperar a Ginny sin dañar a nadie en el proceso.

Solo quería que supieras que… que me interesas y mucho… quiero que sepas que dejaré de ver a tu madre como una pieza de carne fresca.

Mitch no pudo evitar voltear a verlo, parecía ofendida y a la vez divertida, trato de hablar pero Harry le ganó.

Es en serio, no la veré más si es lo que quieres. Podre verte aquí en la madriguera para no ir más a tu casa y así no ver más a Ginny. Y de una vez te digo – se apresuró a decir Harry – si no quieres verme a mí no me importa, todavía eres menor de edad y puedo obligarte.

No soy una Potter – salió la voz de Mitch por primera vez

Pero lo serás, eso ya se está arreglando en el Ministerio… - se apresuró a responder. Suspiro con fuerza, el cielo se estaba empezando a tomar anaranjado, la noche ya estaba por venir – solo quiero que sepas que si me interesas y más de lo que crees y solo te pido otra oportunidad para demostrártelo.

Mitch no dijo nada, miro también hacia el horizonte, sintió como si se hubiese tomado una botella de gaseosa de una sola, tenía cosquillas en su estómago muy fuertes, quiso reír, lo estaba haciendo por dentro, pero no podía hablar, sentía a Harry detrás de su espalda, a su derecha, no hacía falta un abrazo, sentía su presencia. Mitch aventó otra piedra más, esta se hundió de inmediato.

Y entonces sin decir nada, Harry sintió que le tomaban la mano, era la pequeña mano de Mitch que le tocaba apenas sus dedos, sintió un giro tremendo en su corazón, ella le estaba buscando sin mirarlo, depositó en su palma una piedra de las que ella traía, Mitch aventó la que ella traía, rebotó una vez y luego se hundió.

Vio la piedra, entendió a la perfección, no quiso deshacerse de esa piedra, pensó en guardársela en el bolsillo pantalón pero lo que Mitch quería era compartir un momento con él. Harry la tomo con alegría y la aventó al estanque y reboto casi cuatro veces.

Esa ha sido buena – habló Mitch, y Harry sintió como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre ambos, todo parecía haber terminado bien – por cierto, Harry te pido una disculpa por lo del coche de Laura, esa noche estaba desquiciada…

Harry no dijo más, solo rió, el cielo se empezó a oscurecer de pronto, Harry maldijo por dentro, quería más tiempo para estar con ella, aunque los dos no hicieran más que aventar piedras al estanque, en donde las palabras estaban de más.


	11. El regalo de Harry

**TENEMOS FACEBOOK!: Si, despues de mucho me anime a abrir mi facebook para esta cuenta, asi que si me quieren agregar solo busquen a Isa Weasley y agreguenme, con gusto los aceptare. Besitos**

**CAPITULO 11**

**EL REGALO DE HARRY**

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que a su madre se le había ocurrido la idea de que su abuela Mollly podría cuidarla, esa había sido una idea muy estúpida, y es que la Abuela Molly no resultó ser tan cariñosa como ella la imaginaba, sino todo lo contrario, autoritaria, bruja y chantajista. La imagen de la abuela dulce se la guardaba para aquella señora que había tomado ese lugar durante sus once años de vida: Manina. Aunque en su estancia no salió del todo mal (había llegado a un acuerdo con Harry de que el no vería más a su madre) ella le había obligado a hacer algo que ella no quería, y eso no se lo perdonaba. Solo había alguien en la vida que la podía obligar hasta tragar veneno y esa era Ginny Weasley, pero nadie más que ella podría hacerlo. Así que después de una serie de quejas y lloriqueos mal fingidos para Ginny, aquella tarde se las ingenió para quedarse en compañía de Tom, agradeciéndole a su madre portarse bien y terminar con sus deberes escolares antes de que ella llegara.

Le prometiste hacer la tarea – dijo Tom, traía consigo tres cartas de póker en la mano – Y ni siquiera haz tocado la mochila.

Cállate zopenco y dame otra carta - Mitch estaba tirada en el sillón de la sala, traía un sombrero negro de bombillo y una pluma en la boca que simulaba ser un cigarrillo. Tom suspiró sin animo y le pasó otra carta –¿así me tratas? Tanto que estuviste lloriqueando para que te cuidara.

No digas eso - exhaló el humo imaginario y miró a Tom por arriba de las cartas – casi te gano, ¿comes otra carta o te quedas con las que tienes?

Me quedo con estas - respondió Tom –solo digo que si me sigues faltando al respeto…

Solo estoy jugando - se apresuró a decir Mitch arrepentida - no te molestes – le sonrió cómicamente.

Bien, otra grosería más y me largo y que venga tu abuela Molly a cuidarte.

Tira tus cartas ya, te juro que no te diré zopenco ni una vez más – Mitch soltó una risita y Tom dejo caer sus cartas, juntas sumaban 19 puntos

¿Cuantas tienes Tu? – Tom se acercó a Mitch esta pareció tirar un gritillo de alegría – ¿no me digas que otra vez?

Veinte – dejo caer las cartas – te he ganado otra vez, te toca limpiar la mesa

Y Tom se levantó de a golpe, encima de la mesa de estar, había tres paquetes de frituras, dos latas de refresco y algo que parecía una envoltura de un_ kebab_ ya que apestaba a salsa. Levantó algunos de los papeles para tirarlos pero tropezó y casi se iba de boca. Mitch se levantó entre risotadas al ver al joven tirado en el piso.

Eres un… -pero Mitch se apresuró a acercarse, apenas y le tendió la mano –

¿Que ha sido eso? Mitch, lleva esto semanas ¿qué es esta maldita caja? -

Es un mueble muy útil – respondió Mitch haciendo un movimiento digno de una presentadora de televisión.

¿Es un regalo?

Sí, es de Harry, sirve para poner los pies arriba de la caja y no arriba de la mesa, así evitas que las mamás te regañen.

Podría ser un muy buen producto – respondió Tom, quien miró el paquete con la envoltura a punto de caerse y el mono ya destartalado. La caja estaba tan golpeada, aun así no se podía observar de que se trataba. A Tom le despertó el instinto de curiosidad que alguna vez tuvo de niño, quiso saber de inmediato de que se trataba, así que dejó la basura en la mesa y levantó la caja.

Era más de metro y medio y estaba llena de pisadas de zapatos.

¿Qué haces? – preguntó Mitch un poco frustrada más que preocupada.

¿No te ha dado curiosidad que es lo que tiene adentro?

Es fácil de saberlo, es una muñeca… – dijo Mitch con obviedad.

…Y tú las odias…

…Con odio de verdad – respondió Mitch quien se dejó caer sobre el sillón y agarró las cartas para revolverlas de nuevo –

Pero ¿y si no es una muñeca?

¿Que más podría ser? Mira la caja, ¿que otro regalo cabe ahí?, es una muñeca tamaño real, le vi una igual a mi prima Vicky, y son espantosas…

No creo que Harry te haya regalado algo así sabiendo que no te gustan…

Harry no sabe nada de mí – Mitch torció los ojos, el recordar del modo que Harry le había entregado el regalo, le producía un coraje en el estómago que prefería evitar pensar.

Esta bien, ¿puedo abrir el regalo?

Si lo abres sacaras a la muñeca y la caja se aflojara y no podré poner más los pies sobre ella, déjala ahí – respondió Mitch simplemente, miro hacia el televisor tratando de no darle importancia al asunto.

Pero Tom no hizo caso, Mitch trató de arrebatarle la caja pero este solo la tacho de "_ridícula"_

Arruinaras mi regalo de verdad – respondió Mitch. En verdad no quería abrir la caja, no quería que el contenido la decepcionara de Harry, no ahora que ya parecía que habían hecho las paces.

Es una caja, te puedo conseguir una más dura, déjame abrirla, tal vez podríamos jugar con esa muñeca gigante, podríamos ponerle un par de cohetes y volarla, o colgarla en el puente millenium como broma…

Mitch no muy segura le miró.

Puedes abrirla, pero, quiero mi caja completa para subir los pies, sino logras que sirva, te vestirás con la ropa de la muñeca durante dos horas.

Trato hecho

Y Mitch tomo el control remoto y empezó a cambiarle a todos los canales, en cambio Tom definitivamente parecía carcomerle la curiosidad que le causaba el regalo, tal cual si el regalo fuera para él.

Era una caja de cartón común y corriente, arrugado y no parecía tener impresa ninguna imagen de alguna muñeca, tal vez así eran las cajas mágicas. Movió un poco la caja y el objeto de adentro no pareció moverse, la duda carcomía más a Tom mientras que Mitch parecía más entretenida en el programa de concursos japonés que pasaban en ese instante en la televisión.

Abrió la caja y lo único que parecía tener era aserrín, lo movió y Tom miró algo raro dentro de ella.

No es una muñeca – soltó Tom mientras que metía la mano a la caja para sacar el objeto – o al menos no tiene ni ropa ni cabeza.

Mitch giro para ver a Tom pero este se miraba muy entretenido sacando el objeto y se giró para seguir viendo la tv. Ni siquiera el ruido del objeto saliendo de la caja la hizo voltear

Harry ya ha visto tu cuarto y sabe que es un desastre, ¿no es así?

Harry no vio mi cuarto hecho un desastre – se apresuró a responder Mitch – ¿porque haz de decir eso?

Porque para que más te regalaría una escoba más que para limpiar….

Mitch salto del sillón y sintió como si todo le diera vueltas… ¡Una escoba! ¡Era una escoba de verdad!

No bromees – respondió Mitch y luego miro la escoba en la mano de Tom, tan brillante, tan hermosa, era muchísimo mejor que la que tenía su tío George, brillaba con intensidad Era lo mejor que había visto en su vida – es una escoba ¡UNA ESCOBA!

Dio grititos de felicidad, se sintió momentáneamente tonta por no haber abierto antes la caja. Puso sus pies en esa caja por varias semanas ¿y si la escoba se dañó? Ella no se lo perdonaría jamás.

¿Porque tanta emoción?

Es una escoba, Tom, ¡UNA ESCOBA! ¿Qué crees que se hace con ellas?

¿No me digas que vuela? – Tom ponía cara de idiota, o al menos eso le parecía a Mitch.

Claro idiota, déjame verla- Mitch ansiaba por tenerla en sus manos, tocar su mango de caoba y verificar que no le había hecho daño alguno en todo este tiempo.

Y Tom se la entrego, dentro del mango de la escoba decía "saeta de fuego" estaba bien pintada y pulida, parecía completamente nueva, aunque Mitch no conocía de escobas esta se miraba cara y muy, muy hermosa a comparación de las anteriores que ella había visto.

Viene con un sobre… - dijo Tom y se lo entrego a Mitch. Ella no dudo en abrirlo, la letra no era de lo mejor pero supo de que era de Harry y de nadie más.

_**Muchas Felicidades:**_

_**Esta escoba me la dio mi padrino Sirius Black cuando tenía trece años, en su tiempo era la mejor escoba, solo hicieron muy pocas de estas, ahora es una clásica y de un alto valor sentimental para mí, ahora es tuya.**_

_**Con Cariño:**_

_**Harry.**_

Miró la escoba brillar, en verdad esperaba que la carta dijera algo más, pero para ella también resultaría muy incómodo leer palabras de promesa por parte de Harry, así que acarició la tarjeta y las últimas tres palabras "con cariño Harry" y miro otros pequeños papelitos que venían dentro del sobre, se sorprendió de más y sonrió mirando a Tom.

¿Que ha sido eso? – Tom la conocía, sabía que nada malo podría estar escrito ahí.

Vamos – Mitch aventó las cartas y sostuvo la escoba, traía consigo el sobre y otros papeles más.

Sabes que no puedes salir, ¿a dónde demonios piensas que iras? – el joven parecía empezarse a asustar, la conocía, sabría que ella haría una locura.

A donde siempre vamos…

¿Al ministerio?, ¿estás loca?, sabes que Ginny te colgara viva – Tom se detuvo, se imaginó a la pelirroja mayor no solo castigando a Mitch, sino a él diciéndole una serie de amenazas, la mayoría posibles de cumplir por ella, Tom se estremeció.

Lo sé, pero no puedo creer esto – Mitch extendió extasiada los papeles que venían en el sobre, Tom había olvidado cuando había sido la última vez que había visto a Mitch con esa sonrisa y tan feliz como ahora….

¿De qué se trata? - Tom tomo uno de los papelitos, eran como boletos, traían impresos unas letras extrañas pero que bien se podían leer _"vale por una lección de vuelo_" y abajo venia una nota "_valido para cuando tu desees sin importar nada más"_

Tom la observó, Mitch pegaba brinquitos de alegría y excitación mientras sujetaba con la mano la escoba y el sobre en la otra, agarró su mochila sin soltar ningún objeto y le miró tan sonriente…

¿Moverás tu peludo trasero o te quedaras en casa?

Qué más da – respondió Tom y la siguió,

La vio correr por toda la calle con la escoba en mano y la mochila en otro emocionada. Tom sabía que esa excitación no se debía a la escoba, sino al tiempo regalado por Harry. Aunque sabría que después de eso, Ginny a ambos los mataría, él la siguió, ella tenía derecho a estar con Harry, pensó en que el único deseo que la pequeña pelirroja tenía era estar con su padre y él no la detendría para evitarlo.

* * *

><p>Su auto se había descompuesto, la había dejado en un taller mecánico en North Acton a poca distancia de su casa, por lo que optó por tomar el metro. La cabeza le dolía, tenía que terminar aun dos artículos y editar su columna para antes de las diez de la noche, enviarlo para que después fuera a impresión, pero antes de empezar, estaba el llevar a Mitch al dentista. Miró a través de la ventana, estaba lloviendo, por suerte vivía a media cuadra de la estación por lo que no se mojaría tanto y ya llegando a casa se prepararía una taza de Earl Grey (té) para evitar un resfriado.<p>

Abrió la puerta de su casa y la encontró desolada. Las cosas no estaban bien en su hogar, no desde que Harry había parecido, tanto ella como Mitch estaban en una situación de alerta permanente sentimental y lo más extraño era que no había nadie en casa, ni siquiera Tom, solo una caja abierta y envoltura de regalo desgarrado por toda la sala: Mitch había descubierto el regalo de Harry después de varias semanas.

¿Dónde está Mitch? – le preguntó a Tom quien acababa de llegar con el cabello escurriendo de agua por la lluvia

Ella esta con Harry – Tom se sacudió la cabeza, no se miraba tan preocupado ante Ginny por lo que le acababa de decir.

¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué ha sucedido?, mira este lugar, Harry no me ha hablado al respecto

Dijo que te hablaría y te explicaría – respondió Tom. Estaba estaba serio y aparentaba querer salir del lugar, Ginny también podía notarlo –

¿Qué ha sucedido? –

Ella descubrió el regalo de Harry, una escoba y ha decidido ir al ministerio porque Harry le ha dado la escoba con una especie de vales para sesiones de vuelos, Mitch quiso ir para intercambiar

¡Maldita sea Tom!, ¿Le dejaste que fuera sola? – Ginny dejó caer su bolsa al suelo, miró al joven, eso era el colmo. Parecía que tanto a Tom como a Mitch les importaba un bledo lo que ella decía.

La acompañe al ministerio, ella ahí se quedó con Harry

Ginny se exaspero, era la tercera vez que Mitch tomaba la iniciativa de algo, Tom parecía quererse marchar…

¿A dónde crees que vas?, se supone que la estabas cuidando – necesitaba una explicación y era de ¡YA!

La cuido pero ella no me hace caso, no cuando se trata de ir tras Harry…

Deberías ella solo tiene once años, para eso te pago…

Lo sé, lo sé, aunque no sé por qué haces tanto escándalo…

¿Escandalo? ¿Tienes idea de la responsabilidad que es cuidar un niño?

- Lo he hecho la mitad de mi vida, he sido la nana de Mitch, ¿cuándo le ha pasado algo? Hasta ahora me reclamas pero siempre la he cuidado. Tú y mamá me creen un idiota porque no la pude controlar pero ni si quiera tu puedes, la sigues castigando y ella se sigue yendo, parece no importarle lo que tú digas….

¡Y esa niña me vera! No solo la castigare sí que también…

¡Basta Ginny! - interrumpió Tom molesto y levantando la voz. En el tiempo que Ginny llevaba conociéndolo desde diez años atrás, jamás le había levantado la voz. Ella se paralizó – ¡Basta! ¡Basta! Mitch tiene derecho, aunque este mal moverse por toda la ciudad ella sola con esa edad, ella jamás había actuado de esa forma, ¿no has pensado porque lo hace? Es su padre Ginny, ella va tras su padre, no está haciendo nada malo más que proyectar que quiere estar con él. Tú lo estás arruinando, la estas castigando por ir a ver a su padre, eso estás haciendo. Ella quiere estar con él y tu parece que no entiendes eso.

Ginny se calló y vio al joven sorprendida. Encontraba sentido lo que decía Tom.

Ella ha dejado todo para irse al ministerio, no le viste la sonrisa que traía en su rostro, ella no iba contenta por la escoba sino porque él le había ofrecido tiempo para estar juntos. Ella le quiere y no sabe cómo manejarlo y tu estas castigándola cada vez que ella va tras él. Cuando los descubrió a ustedes en la cocina besándose, Mitch temía que él te fuera a utilizar y también se moría de los celos porque a ti te prestaba más atención que a ella. Tú lo tuviste a él, ella jamás le ha tenido, déjala por primera vez que este con el sin castigarla, si quieres castigar a alguien, hazlo a mí por acompañarla en dos ocasiones.

Ginny no pudo decir nada, se quedó en silencio viendo al joven. ¿Qué le podía decir? No había comprendido la necesidad de Mitch de tener a Harry, simplemente Mitch resultaba tan impulsiva como ella misma había sido muchísimas veces de joven y lo peor del caso es que precisamente la estaba castigando en lugar de hablar con ella.

Su teléfono móvil sonó, lo buscó en el bolsillo de su gabardina, en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Harry, eso sería la confirmación de que Mitch estaría con él.

Aló

¿Ginny? – la voz de Harry parecía escucharse lejana, la mala recepción del teléfono móvil le impedía escuchar claramente.

¿Si?

Habla Harry… - y no pudo evitarlo, se le acelero el corazón, sintió arder ligeramente sus mejillas, se avergonzó por tener dicho efecto a su edad y frente a Tom.

Harry, ¿esta Mitch contigo?

Aquí esta. Escucha, te estuve llamando desde hace más de una hora, pero la llamada no entraba. Mitch y yo iremos a la madriguera…

Harry Mitch no puede, no puedes tomar esas decisiones, tienes que avisarme con tiempo si quieres ver a Mitch…

Suenas como esas madres aprensivas… - se aceleró Harry a responder, parecía que algo le decía a Mitch porque el moreno soltó una risita picara.

¿Te estas riendo? – era el colmo, Ginny bufo se llevó el cabello húmedo para su oreja, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

No. Bueno si, es solo que te recuerdo que soy el padre de Mitch

Si, y no lo supieras sin mí - el sarcasmo de Ginny comenzaba a aflorar, quería a Mitch ahora en casa y era de Ya.

¿Estas discutiendo? Te escucho hostil

Es solo que ella ha ido otra vez sin permiso al Ministerio...

Y lo ha hecho con una escoba en la mano… - Harry sonaba orgulloso, Ginny trato de impedir de que llegara a su mente la imagen de su hija viajando en metro con escoba en mano, pero le fue imposible evitarla. Comenzaba a enojarse y a salir el monstruo de dos cabezas, como solía llamarle Mitch.

Por dios Harry, eso no es divertido, tu más que nada lo sabes, eres auror…

He quedado con ella de ir a volar…

No es un juego, está lloviendo, además tiene cita con el dentista...

Puedes cambiarla…

Desde hace tres meses que la hice, tienes idea del tiempo que se necesita para agendar una cita

Lo sé, a mí me costó doce años, Ginny, no te pongas difícil, la llevaré a casa a las siete de la tarde.

Harry, las cosas no se hacen así,… Harry, Harry… ¿aló?

Giro y miró a Tom sorprendida aun con el teléfono en la mano

- Corto la llamada – le dijo asombrada, Tom la observó y movió la cabeza negativamente. Ginny quiso regresar la llamada y reclamarle, pero muy en el fondo sabía que eso no era correcto, ellos estaban buscando un momento de intimidad juntos y ella tenía que dejarlos.

No se animó a decir más, el cielo se despejó y dejo de llover, había una estupenda tarde soleada y Ginny imagino a Mitch y a Harry volando sobre las copas de los árboles de la madriguera riendo y divirtiéndose. A ella le hubiese gustado ser parte de eso, pero sabía que su presencia complicaría las cosas. Más tarde, desde el ventanal de la sala de estar de su casa observaba hacia la calle, los vio llegar, Harry se bajó junto con ella del auto y la encamino hacia el portal, Mitch traía consigo la escoba, ella la reconoció de inmediato, había sido la escoba de Harry la "Saeta de Fuego" pero pintada y bien arreglada. Algo le dijo Harry a Mitch que ambos rieron, ella se mostraba radiante, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se miraron, reconoció en Harry esa torpeza que lo delataba cuando se ponía nervioso y no sabía qué hacer. Trato de acercarse a Mitch y tan solo le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, luego él se marchó. Harry se marchó y no regreso más.

Mitch entro a su casa, aun con la escoba en mano, con una gran sonrisa, misma que se desvaneció en cuanto vio a su madre recargada en la pared.

Harry me ha llevado con los abuelos – se apresuró a decir Míitch, trataba de ser un poco casual, En sus grandes ojos verdes había un claro temor de ser degollada por su madre.

Si, pero antes fuiste al Ministerio sabiendo que está prohibido viajar sola por la ciudad – Ginny estaba recargada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y esa expresión de enojo (aunque no tanto) que Mitch estaba acostumbrada a ver cuándo cometía un grave error, pero que al final su madre la perdonaría.

Me ha ensenado a volar en la escoba – le respondió Mitch tenía el rostro como un fantasma, de miedo al ver a Ginny, sabía bien que su madre no estaba molesta, sino decepcionada

Lo se – Ginny suspiró. Mitch tenía el cabello hecho un desastre, tal igual como ella cuando de joven volaba.

¿Te molesta que Harry me haya ensenado a volar? – preguntó Mitch, Ginny negó con la cabeza

No hay mejor maestro que Harry para ensenarte a volar – se sinceró y no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgica ante tal declaración.

Me ha dicho que tú lo hacías profesionalmente, ¿Porque no me lo habías dicho?

No lo sé – respondió Ginny. No resistió mas, sencillamente la abrazó, era su hija y tal vez ni ella misma sabia como debía de hacer las cosas ante Harry. Le miró y le besó la cabeza – solo prométeme que no iras otra vez sola al Ministerio, que me lo dirás primero a mi.

Te lo prometo – le dijo de corazón Mitch mientras sujetaba con fuerza el cuello de su madre. Se sintió momentáneamente aliviada, esperaba escuchar gritos de ella, pero había sido todo lo contrario.

Yo soy la que debo de llevarte…

¿Aunque veas a Harry? – Mitch esperó la reacción de Ginny, alzando sus cejas de esa forma tan cómica como ella solía hacerlo.

Te dejare en la entrada – le confirmó Ginny y luego le vio a los ojos – si quieres ver a Harry tendrás que decírmelo a mí primero para saber que estarás bien.

No me pasara nada si me quedo con él, no tienes de que preocuparte….

No me preocupo, sé que estarás bien cuando estés con Harry, pero primero debo de saber dónde estás.

Te prometo que no volveré a salir sola y si Harry quiere llevarme a algún lado primero tendrás que saberlo tú.

Así es – le sonrió Ginny – y ahora metete a bañar que hueles a chivo

Y Mitch salió corriendo a subir las escaleras de su hogar. La vio partir, al final de cuentas quien era ella para impedir que padre e hija conviviera.

* * *

><p>Estaba sentado frente a su televisor, estaba más que sorprendido ante tal imagen, la ecografía de su hijo o hija, aun no sabía que seria, pero aquella imagen decía más que mil palabras, fuera lo que fuera vivía y dentro del vientre de Laura. La vio, ella estaba seria frente a él. No había recordado cuando ella se había visto tan desdichada, tal vez cuando ellos no eran nada aun.<p>

No quise saber que era – le dijo Laura a Harry, ella tenía los ojos hinchados, se imaginó que había estado llorando. Harry se sintió culpable por verla así.

¿Qué te ha dicho el médico? – la voz de Harry fue pausada y atenta. Durante las últimas semanas él había sido una presencia ausente frente a Laura, que no podía dejarse de sentir culpable por haberla dejado sola en esos momentos que deberían de haber vivido juntos.

Él se ha portado realmente amable, él bebe está bien, solo pide que yo esté tranquila, es todo – respondió, Laura se sentó frente al sillón con las piernas muy juntas, tal cual si fuese una visita y no una novia que durante siete años había estado durmiendo en ese departamento dentro de su cama.

Lo siento, en verdad me hubiese gustado ir – le respondió Harry sinceramente

Es la segunda cita al doctor que te pierdes – Laura se llevó la mano a la cabeza, era evidente que ella no se sentía bien – quisiera poder hablar contigo, pero haz estado en otro planeta las últimas semanas

- He tenido trabajo y poco tiempo… - Harry no quería mentirle, eso era verdad, el poco tiempo que había tenido Harry lo había usado para pasar la tarde con Mitch, no podía arrepentirse por eso, pero tampoco podía delatarse.

No tienes que decirlo, trabajo junto con el ministro, se perfectamente bien como están las cosas – Respondió Laura, y eso era verdad, si a alguien le llegaban las estadísticas y reportes de los aurores eran a Laura quien se los hacia llegar al Ministro, - sé que tiene que ver con Ginny y Mitch

Y el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco. Laura comenzaba a llenársele los ojos de agua y trato de no hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta, Harry se acercó a ella, simplemente la quiso consolar, era verdad, ni siquiera se habían visto como era debido.

Escucha, las cosas están bien, siguen bien – respondió Harry, le miró, sabía que la quería, durante tanto tiempo Laura había sido su mujer, él no tenía nada con que echarle en cara de que era mala persona, siempre había estado con él, paciente, se sentía que le debía mucho a ella, le besó la frente y ella simplemente se le soltó el llanto…

Sé que odias ver a las chichas llorar, realmente lo odias, pero no puedo soportarlo, no haz estado en semanas conmigo y todos los días nos mirábamos antes, además, siento que realmente ya no te hago falta.

No digas eso en verdad, no lo digas – las palabras de Laura golpearon en su pecho, su corazón se le encogió de la angustia, era verdad, odiaba ver a las chicas llorar.

Es verdad Harry – dijo separándose de él, aun salían lágrimas de sus ojos – sé que deseas ser libre y mírame aquí, embarazada esperando un hijo tuyo, tu familia ha de creer que te quiero retener

Sabes que no es así – le respondió Harry – tú no has hecho nada

Aun así, ni siquiera he hablado con Hermione y se dice que es mi amiga, apuesto a que ha de estar hablando con ella…

¿Con quién? – pregunto Harry desconcertado

¿Con quién más? Ahora está del lado de ella, de Ginny – hipo un poco y se limpió las lagrimas

Aquí no hay equipo Laura, tanto como tú eres amiga de Hermione también lo fue Ginny durante años, ellas siempre se han llevado bien, dudo mucho que estén haciendo equipo, además ¿para qué sería el equipo?

Para apartarte de mi lado supongo – respondió Laura y miro a Harry que se levantaba molesto

No es como crees, las cosas no están como tú crees, Ginny te respeta, ella quiere que me quede contigo si así le llamas, ella simplemente está siguiendo su vida como antes – no pudo evitar decirlo con decepción, temía que Laura se hubiese dado cuenta de eso, pero una parte de él, eso ya no le importaba tanto.

Esa declaración hizo desdichado a Harry, estaba diciendo la verdad, no quiso decir más, no quiso especificar porque razones lo sabía, ni que Mitch le había tachado de acosar a su madre, no quiso decirle nada porque sabía que no era buena idea decírselo. Miró a Laura, y se sintió más desdichado, la quería sin duda alguna, en otras circunstancias un hijo vendría a aligerarle la vida, pero no en ese momento, no quería dañarla a ella, se sentía frustrado el no poder estar con Ginny ni con Mitch, pero si algo estaba muy claro era que no podía estar con ellas y ellas no querían estar con él, así que, no dañaría mas a Laura y simplemente la abrazó, se aferró a ella una vez más. Le miro y simplemente confirmó que por el momento ese era su destino.

¿Qué pasará con la boda? – preguntó Laura aclarando la garganta.

Sigue en pie – respondió Harry. Aunque en el fondo eso no lo hacia feliz, vio a Laura respirar profundamente y tranquilizarse en sus brazos –

¿Para diciembre?

Para diciembre – confirmó Harry quien se sintió estar en un cuarto oscuro sin salida y sin aire.

Aunque la frustración por parte de Harry iba en aumento día con día ante Laura quien parecía estar siendo afectada por las hormonas y el simplemente no tenía carácter para soportar los reclamos o los chantajes, había algo bueno que lo iluminaba día con día, y su nombre era Mitch.

Era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo, después de descubrir que Ginny estaba con vida, saber de la existencia de Mitch parecía que había sido lo mejor que le pasado en la vida. Se había simplemente concentrado en ella, en las mañanas y en las noches, siempre estaba ella con sus cabellos largos rojos y sus grandes ojos verdes que brillaban con una intensidad cuando le miraban. Era lo mejor de todo, en poco tiempo simplemente Harry había descubierto que estar con Mitch era como tener a su mejor amigo Ron y a Ginny juntos, y es que aunque pudiese ser idéntica a Harry, en carácter tenía mucho de Ron, tal cual cuando eran niños y que iban juntos a Hogwarts y por otra parte tenía el carácter de Ginny, bromista y terca, además que se movía con ella, se expresaba como si fuese Ginny y lo mejor del todo: era hija de ambos.

Al poco tiempo, Harry le había abierto una cuenta en el banco con 50 mil libras y le había entregado el manejo a Ginny, ella por supuesto que se negó a recibir dicha cantidad, Harry simplemente le mando un mensaje de texto diciendo "es parte de los gastos que me correspondían pagar durante estos doce año", y aunque aún no había notificación de movimiento de esa cuenta, sabía que cualquier cosa que le hiciera falta a Mitch, estaba ese fondo de ahorros que le ayudaría a salir adelante.

Harry le había regalado un teléfono móvil, un Nokia color azul silvestre con tiempo ilimitado para que cuando ella lo necesitara inmediatamente le llamara. Laura se había molestado y le había reclamado porque él no dejaba el móvil ni un momento por primera vez en su vida, y es que si Mitch le marcaba, él tenía que contestarle inmediatamente. Al igual los mensajes a todo momento estaban llegando:

**MENSAJE DE HARRY: 7:38 AM**

"_Hola buenos días, pórtate bien en la escuela"_

**MENSAJE DE MITCH: 7:59 AM**

"_voy tarde pero te respondo, si Alfie Allen no me agrede te juro que me portare bien_"

**MENSAJE DE HARRY: 8:01 AM**

"_¿Te molesta ese chico? ¿Porque no me lo habías dicho?"_

**MENSAJES DE MITCH: 8:49 AM**

"_Le divierte molestarme, pero solo un poco porque sabe que luego le ira mal, no me dejo, Harry. Te dejo, me pueden pillar la maestra con el móvil"_

**MENSAJE DE HARRY: 8:50 AM**

"_Está bien, estudia. Te hablaré más tarde"_

**MENSAJE DE HARRY: 2:30 PM**

"_Todo bien?"_

**MENSAJE DE MITCH: 2:45 PM**

"_Todo bien, Harry, sigo respirando"_

**MENSAJE DE HARRY: 4:01 PM**

"_Avísame si algo te falta, cualquier cosa"_

**MENSAJE DE MITCH: 4:13 PM**

"_Se me ha perdido mi sacapuntas, puedes comprarme uno y traérmelo para continuar haciendo mi tarea?"_

**MENSAJE DE HARRY: 4:15 PM**

"_Bromeas, no es así?"_

**MENSAJE DE MITCH: 4:17 PM**

"_No, no bromeo, le he pedido tijeras y colores a mama y ella si me los trae, lo harás o no? Necesito justificar porque no hice la tarea el día de mañana a la maestra"_

**MENSAJE DE MITCH: 5:30 PM**

"_es en serio? Me haz enviado una lechuza con un sacapuntas, es broma? __Casi me da el susto de mi vida"_

**MENSAJE DE HARRY: 5:31 PM**

"_No quiero que digan que soy mal padre y que por mi incumplimiento baje tu nivel académico"_

**MENSAJE DE MITCH: 5:46 PM**

"_Cuando dices eso realmente me asustas, lo sabes?, la lechuza es linda, le he dado agua y pan. __Y me ha escupido!"_

**MENSAJE DE HARRY: 5:47 PM**

"_Las lechuzas escupen cuando no les gusta la comida o cuando se tragan a su presa, di que no te escupió el esqueleto de una rata"_

**MENSAJE DE MITCH: 6:02 PM**

"_La acabo de correr, no quiero pajarracos que me escupan huesos de ratas, procura usar FedEx para la próxima"_

**MENSAJE DE HARRY: 6:04 PM**

"_La próxima te lo llevare personalmente. Cuando es tu partido de futbol?"_

**MENSAJE DE MITCH: 6:10 PM**

"_Estoy castigada, acaso lo olvidabas, no he entrenado, me dejaran en la banca, será vergonzoso mejor no vayas"_

**MENSAJE DE HARRY: 6:11 PM**

"_Iré de cualquier forma. Estate lista el jueves, te llevare a volar a la madriguera"_

**MENSAJE DE MITCH: 6:12 PM**

"_Eso si me gusta y mucho, me enseñaras el amago ese de Wrosky?"_

**MENSAJE DE HARRY: 6:13 PM**

"_Aun te quiero viva, tendrán que pasar varias lecciones antes que puedas decir amagodewrosky"_

**MENSAJE DE MITCH: 6:15 PM**

"_buu, se me olvidaba que tienes ese instinto de protección del que mama habla y del cual no es divertido_"

**MENSAJE DE HARRY: 6:15 PM**

"_Que ha dicho tu mama de mi?"_

**MENSAJE DE HARRY: 6:21 PM**

"_Que ha dicho tu mama de mi?"_

**MENSAJE DE MITCH: 6:27 PM**

"_Muchas cosas, la mayoría vergonzosas"_

**MENSAJE DE HARRY: 6:28 PM**

"_Apuesto a que tu mama exagera las cosas, no son tan vergonzosas"_

**MENSAJE DE MITCH: 6:37 PM**

"_De chica me dijo que una vez te quito un gusano de la cabeza. Desde entonces me baño todos los días"._

**MENSAJE DE HARRY: 6:39 PM**

"_Ey esa vez fue porque recibí de regalo de navidad una caja con gusanos, no porque me salieran gusanos por no bañarme"_

**MENSAJE DE MITCH: 6:43 PM**

"_También me ha dicho que no te bañabas seguido y que por eso tenías un "olor" muy particular, supongo que a ella le gustaba. :s "_

**MENSAJE DE HARRY: 6:45 PM**

"_Ey ey, me bañaba seguido, no se porque se ha inventado eso, cuando practicas quidditch tienes que bañarte después de los entrenamientos"_

**MENSAJE DE MTICH: 6:47 PM**

"_y tu no lo hacías… admítelo Harry, por eso las traías loquitas, usabas el perfume natural"_

**MENSAJE DE HARRY: 6:50 PM**

"_Bien, te marcare más tarde para darte las buenas noches"_

**MENSAJE DE MITCH: 6:51 PM**

"_Mitch=1, Harry=0.. __jiji"_

**MENSAJE DE HARRY: 8:59 PM**

"_Ya duérmete, escuche a Ginny gritar que todo el día no te separas del teléfono"_

**MENSAJE DE MITCH: 9:03 PM**

"_Eres el único contacto de mi teléfono móvil. Me iré a la cama, que tengas buenas noches, que tengas bonitos sueños Harry"_

**MENSAJE DE HARRY: 9:04 PM**

"_Buenas noches mi Mitch, descansa. Cualquier cosa, la que sea llámame"_

**MENSAJE DE MITCH: 9:05 PM**

"_Y si me falta otro sacapuntas?"_

**MENSAJE DE HARRY: 9:06 PM**

"_Ahí estaré llevándotelo. Descansa mañana tienes que ir a la escuela"_

**MENSAJE DE MITCH: 9:07 PM**

"_Gracias Harry, buenas noches"_

**MENSAJE DE HARRY: 9:10 PM**

"_Nada de gracias. Descansa mi niña"_

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE AUTORA:<strong> Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando salió el quinto libro, leí un artículo de un famoso periodista que decía que Harry Potter era sucio y porque en todos los libros decía que Harry se levantaba y solo se cambiaba o se lavaba la cara. En el quinto libro hay una parte donde la Sra. Weasley le dice a Harry que tiene que lavarse la cabeza porque al día siguiente ira al ministerio y tiene que tener una buena imagen y a la mañana siguiente la Sra. Weasley le pasa un cepillo mojado por la cabeza de Harry para poderle peinar la cabellera, cosa que molesta a Harry, pero bueno eso ustedes lo saben. La referencia de Mitch de que Harry no se bañaba es una referencia de los libros, porque en parte algo hay de verdad, de que Harry no suele ser muy higiénico que digamos. La parte de los mensajes disfrute escribirla mucho, si se fijan Harry responde demasiado rápido, mientas que Mitch simplemente se da su tiempo para responder, creo que ahí se ve reflejado el interés de Harry por Mitch. Los mensajes es simplemente parte del desarrollo de la relación Harry y Mitch.


	12. No confies en el alcohol

**CAPITULO 12**

**NO CONFIES EN EL ALCOHOL**

La frustración estaba empezando a llegar. Se sentía como cuando estaba embarazada de Mitch y no podía llegar al mundo mágico: invisible. Y es que a pesar de estar trabajando el doble, le exigían más, aun así se apresuraba para estar temprano en casa o arreglárselas con el horario para poder ver a Mitch. Mas sin embargo Mitch rara vez estaba, su vida estaba trascurriendo tras la ventana de la cocina que daba hacia la entrada principal de la casa.

Ella siempre entraba tras un "_hola mama_" y subía corriendo las escaleras, los lunes, miércoles y viernes iba a los entrenamientos de fut, mientras que los martes y los jueves la veía desaparecer por el portal de su casa, era la única oportunidad que tenia de verlo. El no entraba a casa, le mandaba un mensaje a Mitch que estaba afuera de la casa y entonces la pequeña pelirroja salía corriendo apenas con un "adiós" y se subía al auto para no volver hasta tarde.

Y es que no los tenía a ambos.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la existencia de Laura, tuvo el tiempo para meditar la situación y enfrentar la depresión de que Harry seguía su vida para bien. Ella lo aceptó y lo afrontó o al menos eso creía. En el peor de todos los casos, Ginny había llegado a pensar que Dean Thomas jamás se recuperaría y que jamás volvería a ser parte de la comunidad mágica, por lo que se resignó a seguir su vida. Más sin embargo muy en el fondo, albergaba la esperanza de volver y de que Harry la aceptaría inmediatamente. Era su deseo más profundo, ser una familia junto con Harry y Mitch. Pero Laura le había matado todas las esperanzas.

Aun así supo que él la seguía queriendo y Laura lo sabía, todos lo sabían pero al final eso no significaba nada. Sus valores y moralidad le indicaban que no podía dejar a un niño sin padre, sería incongruente que Harry tuviese una nueva oportunidad de criar un hijo y que ella se lo quitara, ya Mitch había crecido sin padre (por las circunstancias que fueran) como para que otro niño más creciera sin una figura paternal. No quería que quedara en la conciencia de ella el que él bebe que esperaba Laura fuese a quedar desvalido y ella se lo había explayado perfectamente a Harry, al final de cuentas era él quien tenía que tomar la decisión. Harry le había pedido que la aceptara y ella le dijo que no, aun así, ella le permitió cualquier tipo de acercamiento, que la tocara, que la besara y es que ella lo seguía amando, de forma pasiva pero lo seguía amando y aun no podía controlarse ante la insistencia. Se sentía sumamente culpable por incitar a Harry a acercarse a ella y lo peor era haber dejado que Mitch la descubriera. Ahora, ella se sentía muy avergonzada ante tal descubrimiento de su hija, a tal grado, que había decidido alejarse de Harry y Harry al mismo tiempo lo estaba haciendo y es que él tenía interés por estar cerca de Mitch, así que entendía a la perfección las medidas que Harry estaba tomando.

Aun así, la parte mujer de ella, se sentía desesperada porque no podía verlo de forma inocente como cuando ella tenía quince años y que fingía que Harry no le interesaba. Estaba parada frente a la ventana lloviznada y miraba como Harry le abría la puerta a Mitch, se la llevaría de paseo, Harry se miraba contento y Mitch con esa sonrisa que iluminaba todo a su alrededor. Ella quería ir con ellos, pasar tiempo juntos, pero eso era algo que ninguno de los dos se permitía.

¡Deja de hacer eso Mitch! – le gritó Ginny desde la cocina. Conocía bien ese ruido, Mitch rebotaba el balón de futbol sobre la pared – no te lo voy a repetir otra vez…

Esta bien – dijo Mitch. El teléfono que Harry le había dado vibró de forma escandalosa, a tal grado de que Ginny escuchó el zumbido –

¿Qué es eso?

Es mi móvil. Es Harry – respondió Mitch – me dice que te pregunte si puedo quedarme este fin de semana en su casa….

Ginny dejó de cortar las zanahorias, sintió un vuelco en el corazón, Mitch se marcharía por primera vez y no dormiría en su casa. Él se la llevaría y la casa se quedaría en silencio total. Mitch la sacó de sus pensamientos, venia corriendo con esos ojos de borrego castigado, sabía que le diría:

¡Di que sí!, ¡di que sí!, ¡di que sí! – Rogaba Mitch. Ella no podía decir otra cosa

Ve anda, pero primero tienes que hacer tus deberes de la escuela – Ginny la observó por el rabillo mitad sonriendo, si Mitch era feliz, ella también debía de serlo.

Se escuchó un gritito de júbilo y Mitch tomo el teléfono, no enviaría un mensaje, luego se escuchó su voz de júbilo otra vez decir a su padre.

Me ha dejado. ¿A qué horas pasaras por mí? - Y Mitch acertó, hablo de ir de paseo el sábado a algún lugar. Luego colgó se giró a su madre y la vio – vendrá por mí el viernes a las siete.

Y Mitch se marchó. Ella sintió un apretón fuerte en el pecho, quería verlo, tenía esa necesidad de mínimo poder hablar con él, conversar de lo que fuera, una charla inocente y tal vez, tal vez ella pudiese recordarle lo felices que fueron alguna vez. Sabía que si ella pudiera hablar con él, tal vez Harry decidiera en realidad qué hacer con su vida, ella no quería ser amante tal cual Mitch le había llamado. Pero ella empezaba a odiar sus valores y su moral, porque una parte de ella sentía que no podía vivir sin el más tiempo.

Así que decidió sin más preámbulos hacer algo. Harry siempre se había acercado a ella, no provocaría nada, solo sería una charla casual, tal vez lograr que Harry y Mitch se marcharan un poco más tarde y que en lugar de cenar en otro lado, Harry y Mitch cenaran en casa. Solo una pequeña demostración de lo que ella pudiese llamar familia, si eso funcionaba tal vez resultaría muy benéfico porque significaría que ella, o una de dos, o lograría controlar sus impulsos y nervios y llegar a tener una relación formal de ex novios, o bien, terminaría por confirmar que seguía perdidamente enamorada de Harry.

Y el viernes desde las cuatro de la tarde dejo su trabajo, se encamino a Covent Garden para agarrar lo mejor en verduras y en carne. Llego a casa, estrenaría su nueva varita (28 centímetros, de roble con núcleo de pelo de unicornio), con miedo se aventuró a invocar algunos hechizos de limpieza, con sorpresa comprobó que seguían siéndoles utilices, así que mientras la casa se limpiaba con un poco de magia, ella simplemente prendía el horno, preparaba dos piernas de pavo, previamente inyectadas con vino tinto y puesta en una pasta especial de achiote que adobaría las piernas, (era su especialidad) mas papas gratinadas de queso blanco con mantequilla. La ensalada ya estaba hecha y fresca a un lado, dos botellas de vino a medias, le había tomado un par de copas para amortiguar los nervios. La mesa estaba colocada, apenas dos lugares bien puestos y velas por doquier. Se atrevió a poner música y corrió a las seis a su habitación a arreglarse, nada coqueto, nada serio, una minifalda gris seria lo adecuado, pero con medias negras, de esas que no dejaban ver su piel pálida. Un suéter azul-verde que le dejaba ver los hombros, su cabello ondulado, levemente, quería verse casual, y el maquillaje, simplemente delineador negro acentuando sus ojos y sus labios color rojo sangre.

¿Porque concinas? – preguntó Mitch asomándose a la habitación

Es la cena… - Ginny respondió mientras terminaba de acomodarse su melena.

¿Para ti? – Mitch extrañada se acercó un poco más a su madre. ¿Desde cuándo hacia toda esa faramalla para una simple cena para ella sola?

Si para mí. – respondió Ginny mientras se ponía un poco de perfume –

¿Saldrás? – Mitch preguntaba, tenía la duda muy fuerte ya que su madre se estaba esmerando con arreglarse

¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - Ginny giro para ver a su hija, Mitch se sorprendió lo bonita que se miraba su mamá. En esos momentos era cuando ella se sentía celosa por no parecerse a ella en lugar de parecerse a su padre –

Te estas arreglando, estas cocinando, prendiste el horno y eso no lo haces más que en navidades o en festividades, casi nunca, tienes una cita…

Las mejillas de Ginny se encendieron.

Puede –respondió Ginny con una sonrisa a media y se giró para seguirse viendo en el espejo, no tenía que hacerlo tan notorio. Bebió el último sorbo de vino que quedaba en su copa y se sintió ligeramente mareada.

Terminaré mi equipaje – Mitch extrañada se salió de la habitación de su madre.

En cambio Ginny vio el reloj de su mesita de noche, las letras rojas indicaban que eran las 7:12 pm, Harry nunca había sido tan puntual y ella se sintió que el estómago le daba volteretas una y otra vez, se sintió mareada, culpo el vino, pero en verdad sabía que ese mareo eran por nervios, después de varias semanas lo vería, al menos una vez, si lograba hablar lo suficiente entonces ella lo invitaría a cenar a casa y solo charlarían, eso sería todo, charlarían como viejos amigos.

Logro escuchar el zumbido del móvil de Mitch, era Harry, le estaba avisando que había llegado, ella lo sabía, ¿él no se bajaría entonces del auto otra vez? Y entonces como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero se levantó el asiento y se encaminó como pudo hacia la habitación de Mitch.

Harry ha llegado, me está esperando afuera – Mitch ya traía consigo su mochila, estaba un poco urgida por marcharse de inmediato

¿Llevas tus deberes de la escuela? – preguntó Ginny

Ehhh si – dudo Mitch – no me han dejado nada

¿Mitch?

Solo unas lecciones – respondió tratándose de alejar de Mitch, pero ella antes que la pequeña pudiese escabullirse la agarro de la mochila y la detuvo. Sin decir nada se la abrió.

No veo aquí ningún libro… – Ginny revisaba la mochila sin piedad– No vas de vacaciones a ningún lado, ¿cuándo pretendías hacer la tarea?

El domingo cuando llegara – le dijo bajito Mitch al ser descubierta –

No, así no se hacen las cosas. Ve tus libros y antes que te vayas quiero asegurarme que llevarás tus deberes.

¡Mama! Me está esperando Harry afuera – Mitch pateó el piso, Ginny la ignoró.

Él no se ira a ninguna parte, - respondió Ginny - hazlo pasar mientras reviso que llevas tus deberes…

Está bien – dijo decepcionada al ser descubierta.

Y Mitch salió de la habitación arrastrando los pies. Asomó su cabeza roja por la puerta y le gritó a Harry para que pasara.

Solo espera un momento – le gritó Mitch a Harry– mamá se dio cuenta que no llevaba los libros para hacer la tarea…

Y Mitch volvió a subir las escaleras. Harry se quedó en el vestíbulo, aun así no pudo evitar que el olor pegara en sus narices, algo rico se estaba horneando, algo que le despertó el apetito y lo hizo ubicarse a la perfección en la madriguera hace quince años atrás. Asomó su cabeza a la cocina, había comida preparada y en el horno se calentaba algo que con olerlo sabría que estaría exquisito. Giró su cabeza para asomarse al comedor, había velas prendidas y estaba la mesa puesta, para dos, música de fondo, la atmosfera muy romántica, las luces a medias y sintió como el monstruo que llevaba dentro de él se despertaba y gruñía con una fuerza impresionante. Era lógico, Ginny aprovecharía la noche para invitar a alguien, una cena romántica era más que obvio. Ella estaría sola el fin de semana, tal vez podría meter a algún hombre a la cama y…. El solo pensar en eso le hizo enfadarse a más no poder, quería aprensarla, golpear al desgraciado que ella había invitado, fuera quien fuera, que lo estaría usurpando.

Mitch bajo desesperada, casi queriendo huir, traía consigo su mochila y respiro profundamente al ver a Harry.

Me ha obligado a llevarme los deberes a tu casa, no habrá mucha diversión - Mitch se encaminó a la puerta y la abrió. Harry salió de la cocina y miró por las escaleras, era Ginny, venia bajando las escaleras algo decía respecto a "no te salvarás de los deberes". Y la vio, ella se miraba hermosa, radiante, traía el pelo suelto, descansando sobre sus hombros, la combinación de su cabello rojo sobre la blancura de sus hombros y ese suéter, ella se miraba sencillamente hermosa y más al levantar la cabeza, lo vio a él, se conectaron sus ojos por unos segundos y ella levemente le sonrió, apenas una torcida de labios y trastabilló estrepitosamente sin poder controlar y casi venirse de boca los cinco escalones que le restaban por bajar.

Harry la detuvo, se le cortó el aire, el piel se le erizó por completo al hacer contacto con la suya, no lo pudo evitar sus manos tocaron sus brazos para detenerse y sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que Harry podría ver sus pecas a pesar de llevar el rostro con una capa maquillaje. Por segundos Harry se percató de algo que Ginny jamás había mostrado desde que se habían vuelto a ver, una súplica por estar con él, Harry lo supo, la conocía y se sintió amenazado al escuchar la voz de Mitch tras él.

Deja de beber vino – soltó Mitch. Estaba tras la puerta y la tenía abierta para marcharse – ¿nos vamos Harry?

Si – respondió Harry simplemente – ten cuidado – le dijo a Ginny y la soltó. No volteo a verla y salió abrumado y más confundido que antes.

Ginny no pudo decir más, se había delatado a ella misma. Habían salido tras la puerta y no había podido siquiera cruzar palabras ante él, se habían ido y él no había dicho nada más, no pudo retenerlos, se dejó caer en el piso, tal vez estaba ebria por eso justificaba ese gusaneo en su estómago y esas ganas infinitas de llorar. La cena estaba arruinada y ahora se quedaría sola en casa todo el fin de semana. Se sintió la mujer más desdichada del mundo por no haber tomado las decisiones correctas desde un inicio.

* * *

><p>El camino fue callado, Mitch se dedicó a cambiarle de estación constantemente al radio mientras iba cantando algunos estribillos de algunas canciones.<p>

¿No canto hermoso? – preguntó Mitch mientras exageraba la voz y la hacía horrenda, Harry se tapó uno de los oídos a propósito –

La mejor cantante – Respondió con sarcasmo Harry y sonrió ante Mitch que volvía a interpretar una canción de rap exagerando las notas.

Eso había sido todo, habían llegado cerca de la estación de Old Street y Mitch inmediatamente reconoció la zona, una de las más lindas y antiguas de Londres. Había edificios muy antiguos

En el blanco vivo – respondió Harry a sus dudas. Mitch miró sorprendida, era un edificio lujoso muggle con un vestíbulo elegante y pulcro – No te creas todo, mi departamento es pequeño y modesto.

Y era exactamente lo que Harry había dicho "fue Laura quien consiguió el departamento, yo solo vivo aquí" dijo Harry al ver la expresión de la cara de Mitch quien empezaba a sentirse incomoda ante tanto lujo.

…Y yo solo soy una chica de East Acton – respondió Mitch cuando subió el elevador y miró que por los pasillos había floreros colocados como si fuese un hotel de cinco estrellas.

El departamento efectivamente era chico, más chico que la casa de Mitch, apenas y entraba y estaba la sala de estar, nada novedoso, tal vez su casa era más linda, o era que Harry era un hombre y que no permitió que Laura pusiera más color en el lugar, ya que todo parecía verse gris por tanto metal que había. La cocina pequeña con una isla en medio con dos sillas altas y un comedor para cuatro personas en otro extremo, lo que sí podría valer el precio del departamento, sin duda era la vista, había una terraza que daba hacia una de las calles más transcurridas donde alcanzaba a verse el distrito financiero y al fondo las luces del puente de Londres. Eso sí, el departamento era un desorden, nada estaba donde debía de estar y tenía un cierto olor a comida pasada, aparte de no tener ese calor de hogar. Le enseñó la habitación principal, bastante amplia y una segunda habitación la cual estaba llena de cosas de Harry, baúles y demás, cosas que apostaba Mitch que a Harry le costaba mucho deshacerse de ellas.

Y este será tu cuarto en un futuro - enseñó Harry y Mitch se quedó callada, no le quiso creer de inmediato –

Me sentiré como en una alacena entre tantas cosas - Mitch bromeó aun sin creer capaz de que Harry en verdad transformaría una habitación para ella en su casa.

Estará despejado, claro está – dijo Harry mientras que apagaba la luz y cerraban la puerta de la habitación – ¿tienes hambre?

Claro que si – respondió Mitch - te abrió el apetito lo que mama cocinaba, ¿no es así?

Olía realmente rico – sonrió Harry, pero al pensar en eso, en que Ginny cocinó algo especial para alguien (que seguramente era un hombre) le hizo que perdiera el apetito y rugiera el monstruo que llevaba adentro otra vez. No quiso pensar en Ginny otra vez pero Mitch volvió al tema

Ella no me quiso decir que haría – Harry prendió las luces de la cocina, había una pila de trastes sucios y agito la varita y estos se limpiaron torpemente… – pero lucia extraña, creo que tal vez tenía una cita o algo así, se puso su perfume caro.

Bien, ¿qué quieres de cenar? – dijo Harry no quería que Mitch siguiese especulando de Ginny porque entonces sentía que explotaría de la frustración –

Quiero Hot Cakes - respondió Mitch y luego le miró sonriendo -

¿Hot Cakes? ¿De cena?

Ajam, ¿acaso no sabes hacerlos?

No, si se hacerlos, pero son para desayunos

¿Comes pizza en las mañanas?

A veces

Entontes también puedes comer Hot Cakes en las noches - sonrió Mitch

Entonces serán Hot Cakes lo que comeremos

Y la cocina se llenó de humo al poco tiempo, minutos después, muchos, un hot cakes pegado en el techo y un desastre que a cualquier mujer le hubiera producido un enojo, Harry había logrado hacer una torre de hot cakes y ahora se estaba divirtiendo con Mitch mientras comían. Aun así, no podía quitarse en mente a Ginny, ella y su cabellera, con aquel suéter y aquella mesa arreglada para dos, la cena y esa falda gris que llevaba puesta.

Y dime. ¿Tu mamá tiene citas seguido? - Harry trato de ser casual, se sirvió un poco de leche mientras que miraba donde caía el líquido blanco, no quería verla a ella a los ojos, temía ser descubierto.

Now – respondió Mitch, tenía todavía un pedazo de Hot Cakes en la boca y trataba de masticar, lo pasá a fuerzas el bocado y tomó un poco de leche para pasarlo. – ella no sale con chicos, no que yo me dé cuenta. Una vez dijo que yo no conocería a ninguno hasta que no estuviese segura que fuera el adecuado.

Y… ¿ella…. Tú?...

¿Que si he conocido alguno de sus novios? No – respondió Mitch y se echó otro bocado del Hot Cake a la boca, lo masticó con calma tratando de recordar, Harry estaba con el corazón en la garganta pero trataba de sonar casual, aunque su estómago rugía y el bien sabía que no era por la comida… - ella, nunca ha llevado algún novio, no sé si sale con chicos, yo diría que no, pero una vez cuando era muy chica (tenía seis años) la vi llorar… - Mitch tomó un trago de leche y picó su cena – ella estaba muy triste e histérica, no dejaba de repetir que se sentía culpable, y menciono un nombre, el de Less. Luego se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí y se calmó. Eso fue todo, después de eso ella estuvo muy triste pero nunca pregunte porque, no me anime, ella estaba realmente desdichada.

Supongo que debió de haber terminado con él – concluyó Harry. Al final de cuentas Harry no había sido el único hombre en la vida de Ginny eso lo deprimía en gran parte, al menos, el justificaba que en todo este tiempo había creído que Ginny estaba muerta, pero y Ginny? Ella había intentado rehacer su vida. Trató de alejar esos pensamientos egoístas y vio a su hija que no le quitaba la mirada encima.

¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? – Harry le preguntó al ver el plato limpio de Mitch, ella sonrió -

¡Snaps explosivos! – sonrió Mitch con picardía

Está bien, ¡Snaps explosivos! – Harry le sonrió y se paró de a golpe – deja la mesa como esta y empecemos la batalla.

Mitch se levantó excitada y sonriendo por primera vez sintiéndose libre de no tener que recoger ni un solo plato.

La mañana era clara por primera vez en varios días, no había ninguna nube que amenazara con arruinar el día. Hyder Park como sábado estaba siendo invadido por muchas parejas que solo deseaban tirarse en el césped, sacar una manta y darse un baño de sol. Harry, Hermione y Ron no eran los únicos al final de cuentas. Un picnic en medio de la vieja ciudad de Londres los animaba demasiado y más en sábado. Hermione se había esmerado en preparar unos bocadillos decentes (ósea sin tofu) y había llevado pan, queso de cabra y salami, una botella de vino blanco y uvas verdes, al menos ese era el menú para los adultos, ya que había preparado otro especial para Mitch quien ahora atravesaba todo el campo corriendo con un papalote en mano volándolo.

Me impresiona lo bien que se llevan – sonrió Hermione, el sol le pegaba en la cara de forma rica y agradecía que el día fuera tan agradable - ella luce tan feliz, además parece realmente disfrutar de tu presencia.

Ella es muy ocurrente y madura para su edad, a veces me asusta – respondió Harry y giró a ver a Ron quien luchaba para que la baguette que cupiera en la boca – además me recuerda mucho a Ron…

El joven pelirrojo se extrañó y miró a su amigo trato de hablar pero Hermione le impidió hacerlo y luego volvió hacia Harry.

¿Qué han hecho ayer?, Mitch me dijo que se quedó en tu departamento.

Jugamos snaps explosivos hasta media noche y luego vimos una película, una muy viejita y luego se quedó dormida…

No me digas que durmió en ese viejo sillón ese que tienes – dijo Ron raspándose la garganta con el bocado y volvió a darle otra mordida grande

No, le di mi cama. Aunque al final ella me llamó para que viéramos una película, terminamos quedándonos dormidos - la sonrisa de Harry lo decía todo.

Eso es tierno Harry – Hermione giró hacia donde estaba Mitch con el papalote y volvió a ver a Harry – me alegra que todo se haya solucionado. Ella se ve tan feliz

Esta tranquila que es lo que importa – Harry lo agradeció, sabía que al menos el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mantenerse alejado de Ginny, estaba dando frutos.

¿Pudiste hablar con Ginny? – Preguntó Ron, a Harry se le borró la sonrisa del rostro – ella ha estado muy extraña últimamente

Ella estaba preparándose para una cita – Harry bebió un poco del vino que Hermione le había dado, eso no calmó el coraje que le dio tras mencionar eso.

¿Ginny? ¿Una cita? Ella es mamá… no debería salir con nadie – Ron se apresuró a decir – creo que debo de…

No seas idiota Ron, tu hermana es una mujer soltera, no porque sea mamá no debe de salir con hombres, sino que ella no debe de olvidarse de que es una mujer

Ron tiene razón – respondió rápidamente Harry, estaba molesto ante lo que había dicho Hermione y debatió casi de inmediato – no se me hace correcto que meta a un hombre a su casa a la misma donde vive Mitch

Ron escupió el vino que estaba tomando y se atraganto

¡¿Que Ginny hizo que?...

Ella estaba preparando una cena en su casa… - Harry empezaba a hablar con dolo, Ron casi incrédulo atendía con la vista a su amigo, mientras que Hermione torcía los ojos.

Ginny no me comentó nada nuevo, no creo que se deba a eso… - se adelantó Hermione.

¡Ella tenía preparada la mesa para dos, Hermione! - respondió Harry - era obvio

Ella no creo que haya tenido ninguna cita además…

…Llevaba minifalda, tenía las luces bajas y comida en el horno… había velas Hermione, tu dime si no tenía una cita – acusó seriamente Harry mientras Ron le daba la razón.

Basta, luces molesto - le detuvo Hermione – parece que la quieres poner en evidencia. No creo que ella haya tenido una cita o haya invitado a nadie a su casa. Sé que pronto tendrá una cena con Dave pero de ahí….

¡Aja! ¿Quién es ese tal Dave… Dave…?

Si, ¿quién es ese? – reprochó Harry, quería saber si ese hombre al que quería destrozar tenía rostro.

Dave Eggers… Dave… ¿acaso no saben quién es?

Harry y Ron voltearon a verse entre si

Se me olvidaba que yo era la única que leía aquí - Hermione torció los ojos y se llevó un par de uvas a la boca, los dos varones esperaban con ansias que le explicara a quien tendrían que torturar - Dave Eggers es un escritor que trabaja para el "The New Yorker" y que conoció a Ginny hace tres años más o menos, por lo que me dijo Ginny que trató de llevársela a trabajar a Nueva York hace tres veranos, supongo que ella lo debió de haber impresionado con su trabajo, porque el cada año le ha estado insistiendo y ofreciendo un espacio en la revista.

¿Y el que quiere con ella?, quiere llevarse a mi hermana lejos y …

Ofrecerle trabajo, eso quiere, Dave Eggers no solo es un escritor de una revista cualquiera, sino uno de los mejores del mundo. Él ha estado nominado para el premio pulitzer …

¿El premio qué? Parece como si fuera un premio canino - Ron se giró para reírse junto con Harry, a Hermione no le estaba haciendo broma la reacción de Ron.

Ron, el premio pulitzer solo se lo dan a los mejores periodistas o dramaturgos…

¿Apoco existe eso? – explayó Ron sorprendido – los muggles cada vez me sorprenden más.

Ron, tú no sabes nada de literatura –

¿Existe un premio que se otorgue a mayor sabelotodo del mundo mágico? Creo que deberían de dártelo a ti Hermione

Ignorare que dijiste eso Ron

Bueno, bueno, volviendo al tema, ¿qué hay con ese tal Dave Eggs? – Harry estaba urgido por saber quién era ese hombre y que papel jugaba en la vida de Ginny.

Dave Eggers, Harry – corrigió Hermione - lo conoció en su trabajo y ha tratado de reclutarla para esta revista, Ginny no había querido sencillamente porque ella no quería alejarse de Londres, albergaba la esperanza de que algún día todo se solucionara….

Y mira que ocurrió doce años después, al menos sabemos que ese tal Dave no tiene ningún tipo de interés romántico con mi hermana….

Hermione cayó y simulo que el día era muy bello…

¿No es así Hermione?– preguntó Ron. Ella le miró sonriendo pero no quiso decir nada. Harry sintió como si le dieran un golpe bajo, conocía a Hermione, sabía que cuando se ponía en esa posición, ella no hablaría.

No diré nada, esa es la vida de Ginny, hasta ahí llega, solo sé que él está interesado en ofrecerle trabajo…

Ella no aceptara claro esta Harry, ella tiene otro tipo de interés romántico, ¿a quién diablos le interesa un hombre con un premio poodle o como se llame?, más cuando tiene al "el elegido" – Ron levanto las cejas mirando a Harry quien en ese momento estaba pensando en que tal vez ese hombre había acudido a la casa de Ginny y que tal vez ella lo pudo haber invitado a su alcoba…. Pero la simple idea de eso le era tan repulsiva que su enojo mental fue a explayarse en su rostro.

Tu hermana puede hacer lo que se le dé en gana, Ron ella ya está grande para decidir y créeme que esta de pensarse rechazar un trabajo como ese. Antes Ginny tenía los motivos para permanecer en Londres, pero ahora que nosotros sabemos de su existencia, puedo asegurar que ella se sentiría más a gusto en poderse marchar para poder crecer laboralmente.

¿Y marcharse a Nueva York? ¿Llevarse a Mitch? Eso nunca lo permitiría. – Harry giró para ver a su hija, esta corría hacia donde estaban ellos con el papalote todavía en mano y tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Antes de que Hermione pudiese protestar Mitch se dejó caer súbitamente sobre las piernas de Harry, soltando carcajadas como si hubiese estado haciendo algo muy pero muy divertido. Hermione alcanzó a ver como el rostro de Harry cambiaba por uno de demonio a uno de un Harry que hace años no miraba: de felicidad plena y satisfacción.

Harry la agarró de hombro y la ayudó a que se levantara, Mitch se sacudió el trasero para luego dejarlo caer a un costado de Harry. Tenía las mejillas rosadas y la cabellera muy despeinada, sus pecas eran más notorias y esculcaba la canasta de comida con gran desesperación.

Te pareces a Harry – le soltó Ron mientras que le miraba – luces como el cuándo lo conocí pero en colorada.

… Mamá dice que soy bella – le dijo Mitch mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su tío, Mitch ahora bebía desde un popote un poco de jugo de frutas.

... Y ella tiene razón, eres la versión bella de Harry –

Eeey – renegó Harry y Hermione rió. Mitch miró a sus tíos sin hacerles caso y pescó algunas uvas y se recargó momentáneamente sobre Harry. El no pudo evitar sentir una corriente de electricidad por todo su cuerpo (muy distinta a la que sentía con Ginny), le nació un deseo de abrazarla fuertemente, pero no se animó siquiera a moverse porque Mitch aunque se había recargado en él, ahora se había movido para agarrar la baguete con queso y darle un mordisco.

¿_Udztedez podque_ no tienen _hidjos?–_ soltó Mitch todavía con restos de comida en la boca.

Hermione trató de no verse frustrada, agachó la mirada y Ron fue el que esta vez habló.

Porque los hijos hablan con la boca llena y hacen preguntas raras – respondió Ron, Hermione simplemente se quedó callada y Harry trato de desviar el tema sin éxito.

Tú también lo haces y dices muchas groserías… - la respuesta de Mitch arranco risas y Ron un poco rojo le quiso responder

Pero yo esto grande y puedo hacer lo que me plazca

Tantito peor – respondió Mitch y le pegó otra mordida a su baguete, esta vez esperó tragar como era debido para volver a hablar – ya sé porque no quieren tener hijos…

Hermione no dijo nada, solo alzo las cejas y con un movimiento de cabeza, pregunto la razón.

Una vez vi en discovery Channel (en la tele tío Ron)

Sé que es Discovery Channel

Pues una vez vi ahí que las parejas no quieren tener hijos porque gastan mucho en colegiaturas y prefieren gastarlos ellos en viajes y libros. Y tu tía Hermione tienes muchos libros…

Harry rio, y Ron también.

Esos libros son una herencia de mi abuelo – completo Hermione – pero ¿te confieso algo? Cambiaria a todos esos libros por un hijo…

Mitch no pudo decir más, aunque en mente fuera una niña todavía, logro comprender lo que su tía decía. Se levantó no sin antes tomarse el jugo en un trago y tomo su papalote, le miró a Hermione y luego concluyó:

Y tendrás hijos, Manina dice que los hijos llegan cuando Dios quiere y no cuando uno desea. Apuesto a que tu primer bebe será una niña, y aunque ya no podré jugar con ella, si prometo cuidarla.

A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas…

Espero que así sea – respondió Hermione –

Así será… y se parecerá a mí – grito Mitch quien iba dando grandes zancadas para hacer volar el papalote - pero solo en el pelo – gritó más fuerte –

Ron se levantó de inmediato al ver a su esposa sollozar. Pero ella se adelantó

Todo está bien – le detuvo – todo está bien - se giró a Harry y luego concluyó –

Tienes una hija maravillosa, yo quisiera una así… - y la mirada de los tres se perdió en Mitch, ella volando un papalote mientras el sol le daba en la cara.

* * *

><p>Si, solo un cachito de HarryGinny, pero creo que Harry cumplira su promesa. Quiero escribir de Ron y Hermione aunque aun no encuentro un espacio donde deba de ir su historia dentro de Mitch y Harry. De Ginny la veremos un poco mas atrevida aunque no con el personaje debido. Bien, si les gusta no duden en dejar un review, que aunque me voy a pasar las fiestas a mi San Diego querido, llevare conmigo mi ipad para estar al pendiente siempre, Felices fiestas...


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

**LOS VAN DER WALLE**

— No

— ¿Este otro?

— Tampoco - dijo Mitch empezando a frustrarse

— Este, seguro, te miraras linda con este otro - Ginny enseño un vestido color azul silvestre con mandilito blanco.

— Mama no me lo pongo desde que tengo siete años

— Eso es verdad, ¿porque no te haz desecho de este?

— Porque ese realmente me gusta – respondió Mitch, estaba en su cama con un montón de ropa alrededor

— Creí que no te gustaban los vestidos – le dijo Ginny un poco fastidiada

— Ese es el disfraz de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, MoGy – le dijo cariñosamente Mitch, puso aquel gesto infantil que todavía conservaba.

— Oh, tienes razón, creo que tendremos que comprarte algo – Ginny se giro para verla, Mitch lucia decepcionada y aterrada a la vez.

— No hay tiempo - se apresuró a buscar algo entre sus cosas – Harry vendrá en dos horas

— Calma, calma, algo se nos ocurrirá - Ginny pensó, había un vestido que le había regalado a Mitch el cual nunca se había puesto porque le había quedado grande, se preguntó si ya era tiempo para ponérselo.

Sacó del armario (del suyo, no de Mitch) un vestido de color negro, tan sencillo y bello, con arreglos rojos, de tirantes, se lo puso a Mitch, que para sorpresa aparte de quedarle a la perfección, le había gustado.

— Esta tan bello, ¿porque lo tienes en tu cuarto? – preguntó Mitch planchando el vestido con su mano.

— Aun no se porque lo tenia ahí, supuse que como aun no te quedaba, lo guardaría para cuando lo pudieses usar. ¿Te dijo Harry a donde te llevaría?

— No, solo me dijo que era una cena "muy importante" – Mitch remarcó las ultimas dos palabras con un tono chistoso y grave.

— Tal vez tenga que ver con Laura - Se marcó la tristeza en su rostro, Ginny giró a Mitch para que no le viera a la cara y puso de pretexto peinarla

— No creo que tenga que ver lo de Laura, hablo de ir a un lugar los dos, pero no dijo a cual.

Ginny no quiso decirle nada, pero muy en el fondo sabía que algo tenía que ver con Laura, ella sabia ya que el compromiso de Harry y Laura estaba por consumarse. Ella no se había preocupado en hablarlo con su hija, dejo que Harry lo hiciera, no podía hablarle sobre algo a Mitch, que ni siquiera ella misma podía controlarse al pensarlo, mucho menos tenérselo que expresar a Mitch.

Peino la cabellera de Mitch soltándola y dejando que sus bucles naturales cayeran por el largo de su espalda, los acomodó y le puso una diadema roja. Ginny se sintió orgullosa de su hija, parecía toda una belleza, no había niña más hermosa que Mitch, eso era verdad.

Harry como de costumbre no entro a la casa de Ginny, espero a fuera, traía un traje azul marino puesto con una camisa de a cuadros y el cabello elegantemente despeinado, Ginny lo pudo ver desde la ventana, Mitch salió corriendo por la puerta de su casa tras Harry, casi con ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza. Pero al final, ella se contuvo, y le sonrió a Harry de aquella forma tan coqueta como alguna vez lo hizo Ginny, se dio un giro para que Harry la pudiese apreciar y luego él le dio un abrazo marchándose los dos juntos. Todo aquello, Ginny pudo apreciarlo desde la ventana, tenia un nudo tan fuerte en la garanta que no se dio cuenta cuando un par de gruesas lagrimas se derramaban por las mejillas

— ¿A donde iremos? – Preguntó Mitch ya arriba en el auto

— ¿En verdad quieres saber? - le dijo Harry mientras que manejaba para el este de Londres.

— Si – le respondió Mitch, Harry la observo por el rabillo, aunque Mitch aun tenia esta pinta infantil, también se le notaba que la pubertad estaba apunto de asomarse. El mismo se quedó sorprendido en que las facciones de Ginny se asomaban en el rostro de Mitch, sus largos cabellos ondulados la hacían ver otra niña que el mismo no conocía, se miraba hermosa y empezaba a dudar si realmente Mitch era hija suya, no porque desconfiara de Ginny, simplemente porque era tan bella (para Harry) que no podía creer tener una hija como Mitch. Ella se dio cuenta de la mirada aferrada de Harry y se sintió incomoda.

— Si, lo se, a mi tampoco me gustan los vestidos – dijo incomoda Mitch encogiéndose en su lugar, Harry no pudo impedir reírse y negar con la cabeza.

— No, es solo que a mi si me gusta como se te ve, te ves estupendamente bien –respondió Harry retirando la mirada en Mitch quien tomaba un color carmesí en las mejillas.

— Pues aprovéchalo, porque será la ultima vez que me veras con vestido – cruzó los brazos y miró por la ventana – ¿a donde demonios vamos, Harry?

— Oh no te lo he dicho, es verdad. Iremos a una cena

— ¿Nosotros dos?

— Si, me invitaron a una cena, a ti y a mí, los papás de Laura.

— ¿Y por eso me hiciste que me esmerara en mi arreglo? – Mitch torció los ojos - una simple cena en casa, creí que seria en un restaurante caro, ¿porque traes tu saco y zapatos finos?

— Porque no será cualquier cena - le dijo Harry – sino que será el cumpleaños del papá de Laura, así que como sabrás, eres mi hija y tendrás que convivir con ellos

— ¿No me pedirás que les diga "abuelitos" verdad?

Harry soltó una carcajada, la mamá de Laura era una persona que aun trataba de ocultar su edad, que Mitch le dijera abuela mas que agradecerle la abrumaría demasiado,.

— No tienes ninguna obligación, no aun – le respondió Harry.

Mitch reconoció de inmediato el barrio, Notting Hill. No sabía mucho de Laura mas aquello que ella hablaba o Harry decía, no sabia donde en realidad se habían conocido ella y Harry y no le interesaba mucho, sobretodo cuando ella misma ni siquiera se habían hablado. Ninguna de las dos había hecho el intento de acercarse una a la otra y es que simplemente Laura no había dado el paso inicial y Mitch no quería darlo.

La casa tenía grandes columnas en el y era blanca, de tres pisos, no era como aquellas casas de ladrillos en el viejo East Acton, donde todas eran rojas y no se podían diferenciar una de la otra, al menos si la puerta era pintada de otro color. Aquí, los grandes jardines de los frentes con plantas caras daban la bienvenida. Le dio un gritito el saber que los papas de Laura no vivían precisamente en una casa de esas, sino en una que estaba metida en un callejón bien oculta. Tal cual si hubiese sido la vieja casa de los Black, salió la casa de Laura marcada por el numero 21. Tocaron la puerta y la sorpresa fue clara.

Una mujer muy alta y elegante saludo de beso a Harry, se presento como Gillian Van Der Walle "de los Van der Walle de Bélgica" dijo la señora besando la mejilla de Mitch, como si a ella le interesara saberlo. Su cabellera era una melena entre un rubio y platinada, y al hablar arrastraba las palabras dando énfasis con risitas tontas que para Mitch no tenían sentido. Al fondo había mas gente que Harry apenas y conocía, muchas de ellas eran amigos de los padres de Laura, quien se acercó vestida con un traje de una sola pieza de azul celeste haciendo juego con sus ojos, beso con prudencia a Harry y a ella solo le dio un "hola", para después pasar con el papá de Laura, un señor estirado y de poco cabello, a Mitch le dio mucha risa porque el bigote lo tenia muy al estilo "Hitler", mas aun así no pudo ocultar su risita y tuvo que disculparse tras la ruda mirada de Laura.

La casa era en si toda una finura. Los Van der Walle habían sido brujos por muchas generaciones, las paredes estaban de un blanco inmaculado con fotografías demasiado viejas ( que bien pudieron haber estado en la Mansión Embrujada en Disneylandia, ), la casa era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a todos los Weasley's para vivir en ella, una enorme sala con un montón de trofeos y cosas mágicas que Mitch todavía no entendía y al fondo un largo comedor donde tal vez ahí cenarían los veinte invitados que habría en casa. Mitch apretó la mano de Harry mientras que se ocultaba tras de él, estaba incomoda era claro, no conocía a nadie y no le hacia gracia que la gente saludara a Harry y a ella la ignoraran total.

— Tu haz de ser Mitch – dijo Gillian Van Der Walle agachándose y arrastrando las palabras al mencionar su nombre – Laura nos ha dicho que eras linda, Laurie ¿porque no nos dijiste que era tan bella? y mírala, tiene ese par de ojos como los de Harry.

Gillian apretó con fuerza la mejilla de Mitch haciendo que a ella le costara trabajo desprenderse, agradeció cuando se fijo en Harry y no en ella porque ahora Mitch tenia un rostro hoscoso por el trato de la madre de Laura.

— Te dije que se parecía a Harry… - respondió Laura con obviedad,

— Si pero no me dijiste que era pelirroja, mírala con sus bucles - fueron tocados por las manos de Gillian, uno de sus caros anillos se enredaron en la cabellera de Mitch haciendo que ella aullara al tratar de ser zafados, Harry trato de impedirlo.

— Es pelirroja como la mamá de Harry lo era… - se apresuró a decirlo, mientras que trataba de zafar la mano de su madre, jaló con fuerza y parte de los cabellos rojos de Mitch quedaron colgados en el anillo, Mitch no dijo nada, se sobó la cabeza y Harry trató de acomodarle torpemente el cabello.

— De hecho… - interrumpió Mitch - … soy pelirroja porque la abuela Lily, mi mamó, los papas de mi mama y sus seis hermanos lo son…

— Son demasiados…

— Si, ahora imaginemos en una cena familiar y con un solo pastel de melaza, no querrá estar ahí, ellos matarían por algo así…

Harry rio, pero a Laura no le había hecho demasiada gracia. Se encaminaron, Harry todavía saboreaba el hecho de Mitch se había referido a su propia madre como "la abuela Lily" y se sintió orgulloso, le tomo de la mano a Mitch mientras que Harry le estuvo presentando a cuando invitado el conocía a Mitch como "su hija". No fue necesario explicárselos a todos, ya que cualquiera que leyera a "El Profeta" tenia buenas referencias de la historia, así que a la única que tuvo que explicarle sobre la procedencia de Mitch fue a la tía abuela de Laura, Emily, quien casi no escuchaba y estaba ya tan senil que no dejaba de decir incoherencias:

— ¿Cuando la haz tenido, Laurie? Que no me haz invitado a la fiesta

— No Emmy ella es hija de Harry…

— Y agradece que no se parezca a ti, tú nunca fuiste una niña agraciada y mírala… con esos rulos rojizos tan hermosos…

— Emmy que no es mi hija, es solo hija de Harry no mía - aclaró Laura perdiendo la paciencia

— Agradece por eso - le susurró la mujer en bajito a Mitch – no es buena madre, de niña se le murieron varias mascotas cuando estaban bajo su cuidado. – Mitch se alejó fingiendo una sonrisa y agradeciendo porque la mujer no le pidiera volver.

La noche estaba siendo lo suficiente desagradable para desear no estar ahí, era puros adultos que platicaban sobre política mágica cosas de las cuales ella no estaba familiarizada, lo único que había valido la pena eran: aquellas presentaciones que Harry le había hecho presentándola como su hija de es a forma tan orgulloso que a ella le daban seguridad. Lo mejor del caso es que ella le había llamado "Harry" en alguna ocasión y no le obligó llamarlo papá. La cena todavía no era servida porque esperaba a alguien mas, mientras tanto Mitch aprovechó para merodear por la casa ya que era ignorada por los adultos, curioseando por aquí y por allá, quería encontrar algo fuera de lugar, porque todo estaba tan perfectamente acomodado que creía que eso no seria posible.

Subió por una escalera desolada que se encontraba a un lado del comedor, la pared estaban llenas de fotografías viejas con movimientos, muchas de ellas le causaba cierto temor y más al ver una mujer con verrugas en la cara que no hacia mas que llorar en la imagen. Se detuvo en otra que parecía mas siniestra, era la fotografía de dos gemelas, Mitch recordó aquella película "El resplandor" donde un par de gemelas se aparecían al final del pasillo y que tanto le había aterrorizado por varias noches. Ellas eran muy parecidas, rubias las dos, con cabelleras lacias y hasta los hombros, con los hundidos, Manina diría que esas pequeñas no se alimentaban bien, tenían esa intención y sobretodo la chica de la izquierda que era mas delgada que la otra.

— Adivina cual es la mala - escuchó en su oído. Mitch se giró a su derecha y un rostro casi encima de ella le miraba enseñándole los dientes en una sonrisa macabra. Mitch cayó en los escalones llevándose el susto de su vida.

— Lo siento - le dijo la joven dándole la mano. Esa mujer parecía una loca para Mitch, le tendió la mano y la levantó - Soy Sussie, la hermana de Laura.

Mitch no dijo nada, pero no tenia nada que ver con Laura, ella era muchísimo mas delgada que Laura lo que la hacia verse mas alta, el pelo negro lo tenia cortado como hombre, tan cortito y tenia picos levantados con gel, un arete en la ceja y los ojos maquillados de negro, hacían que sus ojos posiblemente azules se vieran grises. Labios rojo borgoña y su vestimenta dejaba mucho que desear para la ocasión, varios anillos de plata, un suéter negro de tortuga con un pantalón negro también, Mitch la escaneo, miro que en lugar de zapatillas traía unos tenis converse completamente negros (ella había tenido unos iguales).

— Lo se, muy apropiada mi vestimenta si lo comparamos con tu hermoso vestido de cena – dijo con sarcasmo la chica, a Mitch le sonrió de forma sincerad.

— No me gustan los vestidos, solo lo hice por complacer a Harry

— Eres Mitch, ¿no es así?

— Si – le respondió, aquella mujer le causaba una carisma distinta a Laura, tal vez era porque la misma Mitch había conocido a gente que tenia la misma apariencia de Sussie y le resultaba muy agradable –

— Mi madre ha hablado de ti – le dijo Sussie

— Si, la acabo de conocer esta noche…

— Pero desde antes – Mitch miró sorprendida, no sabia que Gillian Van der Walle pudiese mencionarla en algo a ella - Ella ha dicho que eres la hija pedida de Harry…

— Algo así, - respondió Mitch, por curiosidad volteo otra vez a la fotografía que estaba viendo, - dime, ¿quienes son esas dos de la foto? Se ven como que las sacaron de una película de terror

— Somos Laura y yo – dijo sonriendo haciéndole gracia lo que habían dicho Mitch

— ¿Es en serio? - incrédula Mitch trato de ver si la imagen tenia polvo, en nada se parecían aquellas chicas, no al menos Sussie, y enfoco bien la vista

— Si, tal vez antes nos parecíamos demasiado…

— ¿Gemelas?

— Solo de rostro - se apresuró a responder Sussie

— Lo se, pero, ella, Laura, ella era muy pálida y largucha…

— También yo, bueno, todavía lo soy. Te pregunte hace un momento, ¿quién crees que sea la gemela mala?

— Sin duda alguna Laura – respondió viendo la fotografía - tu al menos tienes la apariencia pero ella… no le conozco, de ti tal vez pueda esperarme algo, pero de ella… oculta tan bien las cosas que no sé que se pueda esperar de ella

— La conoces tan bien ¿no es así? – rio Sussie por la acertada conclusión de Mitch – ven vamos, acabo de llegar, mis padres me mataran por llegar tan tarde a la cena.

Y así transcurrieron tres horas mas, Mitch se pudo percatar de tantas cosas en ese tiempo. Se dio cuenta que Harry solo estaba ahí por compromiso, no parecía estar cómodo, al igual que Laura quien parecía tener una cierta repulsión por sus padres y toda esa situación social esnob. Se sorprendió mucho Mitch cuando la mamá de Laura dijo entre sarcasmos que de la hija que más esperaba que fuera alguien importante había resultado "una secretaria cualquiera". Laura no se atrevió a intervenir mientras que Sussie simplemente dijo "Laurie es la secretaria del hombre mas importante del mundo mágico y no, Harry, no me refiero a ti, sino al Ministro" arrancó risas a todos. También supo que Sussie, ( Sussanne para Gillian) era Sanadora y Partera en el hospital para magos y también odiaba a sus padres, sobretodo a la madre, quien parecía todavía quejarse por haber perdido su figura con el parto doble que había pasado años atrás para tenerlas "un embarazo de gemelos es diferente que llevar uno solo, me costó cuatro años recuperarme de esa, entonces no quise tener mas hijos".

Agradeció cuando la señora se quedó sin mas que decir, las únicas intervenciones divertidas fue cuando Sussie hizo mención a que un hombre había tratado de convertirse en animago y solo lo había logrado a la mitad, "llego con las dos piernas transformadas en patas de elefante" pero fue callada y tachada de imprudente "terminando la cena te platico" le dijo en bajito a Mitch cuando Sussie noto el brillo en sus ojos de curiosidad pura.

Pero no toda la cena había resultado Mitch toda una ostra callada y oculta en la esquina de la mesa. Hizo una intervención única mientras que Gillian presumía a su hija que pronto seria esposa y madre del primogénito de Harry Potter.

— Se le olvidan que todavía sigo aquí – Carraspeo Mitch mientras Harry trataba de hablar para impedir que Gillian continuara

— Querida lo había olvidado, no quise ofenderte, dije primogénito refiriéndome a un varón…

— Aun no conozco el sexo, mamá – intervino Laura recelosa

— Que importa, será varón seguro Laurie…

— Señora Van Der Walle - interrumpió Harry llamándola molesto

— Llámame Gill Harry

— … como sea, Mitch es mi primogénita y así siempre será, así que simplemente déjelo que esperaremos otro hijo mas…

Pero mas que agradecer por el comentario parecía haber ofendido a Laura, todo el camino a casa, Laura había estado apretando los labios como si eso le fuese imposible decir algo. Mitch había sido enviada a la parte trasera del vehículo.

— ¿Porque vas hacia el este?, creí que irías a East Acton a dejar a Mitch.

— No, ella se queda hoy en casa…

— Pero, Harry… - Laura parecía echar fuego con los ojos, Mitch pudo notarlo

— Este fin de semana me corresponde a mi tenerla… - concluyó Harry

Aunque Mitch estuviese sumergida en el fondo del auto, tratando de ignorar a los adultos, pudo notar la mirada de desprecio de Laura hacia ella, eso no parecía gustarle más Mitch que desde ese momento se estaba preguntando si algún día ellas podrían al menos tratar de sostener una conversación elocuente.

Entraron al departamento, Mitch se sorprendió que por primera ocasión este estuviera mas que limpio, Laura apenas entro y aventó la bolsa a sofá, se pedio en el pasillo.

— Harry, no creo que sea buena idea quedarme - le dijo Mitch, quien bostezó y se preguntó si esta vez ella dormiría en el sillón o bien, tendría que compartir la cama junto con Laura. Harry tan solo se sonrió

— ¿Porque crees que te he traído?

— ¿Porque querías que me aburriera con mi nueva familia política y viera que eran unas personas interesadas y lo que mamá dice que son esnobs y que yo no entiendo?

A Harry le arranco una sonrisa, apenas se agachó y le besó la mejilla mientras la despeinaba con gracia.

— Perdóname por hacerte pasar un mal rato, pero estaba interesado en que te conocieran, te juro que solo tendrás que soportarlos dos veces al año a partir de hoy.

— ¿Dos? creo que con esta es más que suficiente – dijo Mitch ligeramente sorprendida.

— Bien, pero ahora quiero mostrarte algo – Harry la tomó de la mano, agradeció que Laura estuviese encerrada en su habitación porque simplemente quería pasar tiempo real con Mitch.

Empujó la puerta de la habitación que por mucho tiempo había sido como un almacén en el departamento de Harry y prendió las luces:

Mitch se quedó sin habla: las cajas habían desaparecido, Harry se había dado tiempo para arreglarle una habitación para ella en su casa, las paredes verde manzana con blanco resaltaban de un recamara blanca y moderna, con un tocador con varios arreglos sobre este, bastante juvenil mientras que la cama estaba adornada con una colcha color violeta y dos lamparitas a su alrededor para leer en la noche. Había una alfombra en el piso color violeta también y al fondo un escritorio que tenía como fondo una ventana donde la vista daba también hacia el Rio Támesis, una computadora y varios libros que apostaría que ella los leería, parecía que había sido arreglada por su Tía Hermione.

— No se si recuerdas a Eleonor, la chica del cabello morado que trabaja conmigo. Ella es buena con el arreglo de cosas, ella lo decoró - le dijo Harry, pero Mitch no pudo hablar siquiera, la recamara era la habitación mas linda que había visto en su vida completa, por encima de su vieja habitación en East Acton. Esta era tan linda, dio un paso adelante, olía a vainilla la habitación completa y estaba mas que bien iluminada, se le ocurrió abrir un cajón y ahí había varias pijamas, aunque bien se pudo haber sentido feliz usando una vieja camiseta de Harry, se giró para verlo a la cara, él tenía aquel rostro de tan franco que ella no pudo decir palabra alguna. Se dejó caer para abrazarlo tan fuerte como pudo, era como si el mismo Harry le hubiese dedicado una obra de arte a ella.

— Solo quiero que tengas aquí también tu hogar y que te sientas cómoda - le respondió a Mitch tal cual si hubiese adivinado su pregunta con tan solo verla a los ojos.

— Esto es grandioso, Harry gracias – le dijo levantando su rostro, los ojos grandes de Mitch brillaban pero porque tenían un par de lagrimas que bien Mitch sabia que nunca saldrían.

— Quiero que te pongas cómoda siempre que vengas a casa, esta será tu recamara cuando te quedes conmigo…

Mitch agradeció con otro fuerte abrazo tras luego de decir un tímido "gracias" pero fue sorprendido por Laura quien estaba tras Harry y parecía llevarse el susto de su vida. Se le torció la cara en cuanto entro y vio la nueva habitación de Mitch.

— ¡Que es esto! – parecía que Laura estaba mas que impresionada. Miró a Harry tratando de pedirle una explicación.

— Decidí arreglarle una habitación a Mitch, en algún lugar tiene que dormir cuando venga a casa – respondió Harry mirando a Laura confundió ante la reacción de Laura.

Se mordió los labios, salió echa una furia hacia la sala.

— ¿Que le pasó? – le preguntó Mitch mirándola - ¿Porque se molestaba Laura por un regalo que le había hecho Harry a ella?

— No lo se – respondió Harry - ponte tu pijama para que te duermas, regreso en un momento.

Harry cerró la puerta de Mitch asegurándose para que ella no saliera, camino hacia donde estaba la sala mientras que Laura parecía tomar sus cosas.

— ¿Que haces?- le preguntó Harry desconcertado.

— Me voy – respondió Laura tenia la cara bañada en lagrimas – sabrás que no me puedo aparecer así que me llevare el auto

— ¿Que sucede? ¿Que te ha pasado?

— ¡¿QUE, QUE ME HA PASADO! ¿ESTAS LOCO O QUE?

— ¡No se que te pasa! ¿Estas molesta porque le he arreglado la habitación a Mitch?

— NO ESTO MOLESTA, ¡ESTO DESQUISIADA! ¿COMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESO A MI?

— Hacerte ¿Qué? Laura…

— Eso, la traes aquí, ahora ¿querrás que ella viva con nosotros?

— Si fuese eso posible si…

— ¡NUNCA ME HABLASTE DE QUE TENIA QUE COMPARTIRTE!, ¡NUNCA LO HABLAMOS!

— ¿Hablar que Laura?, tu mas que nadie conoce mi situación, ¿que esperas que haga? ¿Que viva mi vida alejado de ella? no puedo, ella es mi hija y aunque tratara de alejarme de ella no puedo y ¡No quiero!

— No me hagas esto Harry, los dos teníamos una vida perfecta antes que ellas dos aparecieran…

— no, tu tenias una vida perfecta, yo solo estaba tranquilo…

— ¿Que demonios tratas de decir con todo esto…?

— No, ¿porque demonios haces todo un caos por algo que le estoy dando a mi hija? ¿Que te ocurre Laura? ¿Estas celosa de una niña?

— No estoy celosa, es simplemente como la tratas, le acabas de dar la habitación… - Laura lloró mas fuerte y Harry no supo porque.

— Quiero tenerla cerca conmigo, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?, ella es lo mas importante que tengo ahora…

— ¿Mas que otra cosa, Harry? – preguntó Laura resistiéndose por no caer

— Así es Laura – respondió Harry con aquella franqueza que muchas veces lo delataba.

Laura cerró sus ojos, grandes y pesadas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, apretaba sus labios para no hablar, esas lágrimas no compadecían a Harry, él ya ese estaba empezando a fastidiar de ella y Laura lo sabia. Apretó más fuerte su bolsa y se la puso, limpio su rostro mirándolo, él estaba aun frente a ella, estaba con aquella pose a la defensiva a lo que pudiera venir. Laura se atragantó y luego habló:

— Ron dijo que Eleonor estaba ayudándote con la habitación en decorarla, no se porque me hice ilusiones que encontraría una cuna y ropa para bebe en ella y no una cama para una niña de once años que apenas acabas de conocer hace tres meses. Que descanses Harry.

No pudo seguirla, la vio salir tras la puerta y devastado se dejó caer en el sofá de su sala, había sido un completo idiota, se había olvidado de que Laura esperaba un hijo suyo y que no lo había tomado en cuenta para su futuro. El debería de ser un padre entusiasmado por tener a una criatura para criar de cero, aun así, él no podía sentir aun lo mismo por aquel hijo que esperaba como lo que ahora sentía por Mitch. Giró su cabeza hacia el pasillo y ella estaba parada asustada con su pijama puesto. Traía sus trenzas mal hechas, ella había escuchado toda la pelea. Le pidió que se acercara hacia él, Mitch lo hico con torpeza y desconfianza. Y Harry sin importarle nada, con toda la confianza la sentó en sus piernas como alguna vez había visto a Ginny que lo había hecho con ella, le acarició la cabeza, aun asombrado de que Mitch fuese suya.

— ¿La escuchaste? – le preguntó, deseaba que ella dijera que no.

— Si – fue franca y estaba aterrorizada

— Metí la pata - le respondió Harry – me había olvidado que tendré un hijo…

— Yo también lo había olvidado –respondió Mitch, ella estaba asustada porque temía ser un estorbo para él, Harry la abrazó tan fuerte que no quería soltarla – no quiero causar problemas.

— No, jamás los causas, es solo que ella no comprende que ahora eres imperante para mí

— Y tú también lo eres. Mamá al principio no lo comprendía tampoco, ahora ella me deja libre para que este contigo - le respondió Mitch. Harry pensó en Ginny y no pudo evitar sentirse mas culpable ahora, había gastado todas sus energías en pensar en ellas dos y ahora había herido a Laura.

Guardaron silencio los dos, con las miradas perdidas y sujetándose mutuamente.

— Escucha - rompió el silencio Mitch – yo solo estaré aquí poco tiempo, pronto me iré a Hogwarts y entonces no utilizare la habitación mas. No me molestaría si tu la arreglaras para él bebe.

Harry la observo, ella estaba siendo franca, simplemente lo sabia porque empezaba a conocer a Mitch.

— El será mi hermano, ¿no? Así que no me molestaría tener una cama a un lado de la cuna únicamente para cuando venga a visitarlos – y Mitch sonrió. Harry no pudo evitarlo, la abrazó con mucho mas fuerza, mientras besaba su cabellera.

— ¿No te molestaría compartir tu habitación? – preguntó Harry realmente sorprendido por Mitch. Ella negó y luego incluyó

— Para nada, solo te advierto que no me despertaré a las tres de la mañana a darle de comer, - le dijo siendo ruda – solo quiero que las cosas salgan bien.

El pudo suspirar con fuerza, ¿como le podía explicar a Mitch (que era una niña de once años) todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo en su vida?, le miró agradeciéndole otra vez, ella solo sonrió.

— Escucha – le dijo Harry, para él era muy importante decírselo – todo eso que dijo Laura no es cierto.

Mitch se quedó callada, estaba aterrada en parte porque lo que Laura había dicho algo tenia de verdad, ellos tan solo habían compartido si mas bien tres meses o cuatro y Harry estaba siendo muy considerado con eso. Mitch estaba pensando si ella en realidad se merecía todas esas cosas que ahora Harry le estaba dando.

— … ella solo lo dijo por despecho. Mitch, el hecho es que no pude haber tenido mejor noticia en mi vida más que tú y Ginny estaban con vida. Tú haz venido a cambiarme mi vida y agradezco por eso, eres lo más importante y no quiero que deje de ser así.

Ella se sintió abrumada y cohibida a la vez. Era importante para Harry, lo era, y había algo que brincaba con desesperación y felicidad dentro de ella por fin tenia un papá. Harry había defendido su amor por ella ha pesar de todas las cosas y eso no se podía comparar con nada en el mundo, ningún sentimiento había sido igual ahora que sabia que era importante para Harry. Aun así no pudo decir nada sus ojos seguían viéndolo a él con insistencia y tratando de pensar en que podría decir.

Dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry, a pesar de que ella estaba muy grande para ser abrazada con Harry él lo hizo, tal cual si tuviese tres años y su padre la calmase después de tener una pesadilla. Se dejo arrullar por el hasta que ella se quedo completamente dormida entre sus brazos.

Al día siguiente, sin importar nada mas, Harry y Mitch fueron a _Harrods_ al departamento de bebes. Tal vez era la presencia de Mitch que Harry sentía como las cosas se aligeraban notablemente. Fue ella quien escogió la cuna blanca y el juego de sabanas violetas que la adornarían. Reacomodaron la habitación quitando una de las cómodas de noche para que la cuna pudiera encajar y al final, el resultado fue positivo. Tal vez no era una habitación completa de un bebe, pero sería la habitación de sus hijos.

— Entre Mitch y yo la arreglamos – le dijo Harry emocionado cuando Laura había entrado para verla. Ella tenía esa expresión dura de cuando las cosas no le gustaban - ¿Por qué no dices nada?

Laura se giró hacia donde estaba Harry, Mitch estaba sentada en la cama observando a la pareja.

— Tal vez no era lo que esperaba, pero al menos el algo - en su rostro se le dibujó algo que bien pudo haber sido una sonrisa.

Dicha expresión pareció satisfacer a Harry quien conocía mejor a Laura, salió por la puerta dejándolas a las dos solas en la habitación. Mitch la observaba, aun no entendía que podía tener en común Laura y su mamá, aparte de Harry. Laura se giró para verla, le incomodaba aquella forma tan directa que Mitch la miraba.

— ¿Puedo sentir al bebe? – le preguntó Mitch con una sonrisa y levantando la mano como si tratara de alcanzar algo. Nunca antes había convivido con una mujer embarazada y se le hacía increíble de como un bebe podía moverse tan pequeñito aun.

Pero Laura la vio con poca cosa, se giró sobre sus talones torciendo los ojos y cerrando con fuerza la puerta de la habitación. Mitch se sintió muy avergonzada y rechazada cuando Laura la dejó con el brazo extendido. Supo entonces que acercarse a Laura y al bebe no sería tan fácil y lo peor, era que no dependería de ella para que hubiese un acercamiento.

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana había amanecido lluviosa y fría, algo raro para ser junio, ella solamente se había puesto una gabardina color rosa viejo para cubrirse del frio matinal mientras salía el sol. Estaba en Old Street, Mitch le había mandado un mensaje si podía pasar por ella en la mañana del lunes. Ella no había dicho nada, simplemente le respondió con un "si" y le dijo que a las 6:40 a.m. estaría ahí. Y Puntual tocó el timbre del edificio, pero nadie abrió. Ni una sola alma. Acaso ¿nadie saldría a trabajar o simplemente a hacer edificio?<p>

— Pasa – escucho por la bocina y la puerta se abrió – Ginny subió hasta el piso séptimo y tocó la puerta del departamento 42, el pasillo estaba completamente en silencio

La puerta de abrió de repente sacándole un susto, una cabellera negra apenas y se asomo, muy despeinado y con los lentes mal puestos, traía un suéter azul con unos pants grises y calcetines apunto de caérseles. No la observó, tan solo abrió la puerta tras un "pasa".

El departamento era hecho un desastre, cosas por doquier, tal y como Ginny recordaba la vieja casa de los Black's cuando Harry vivía de joven, hace doce años, la gente no cambiaba. La mochila de Mitch estaba tirada por ahí y los libros de su escuela en la mesa, había trastes sucios por doquier (hasta arriba de la televisión algo que pudo haber sido leche y que ahora estaba cuajada) y ropa (que tal vez estaba limpia) en uno de los sillones echa bola.

— Estaba por guardarla – se justificó rápidamente Harry y tomo toda la ropa como si fuese una bola grande y la levantó del sillón, - puedes sentarte

Harry se encaminó hacia su habitación dejando un rastro de calcetines limpios por todo el pasillo. Ginny se dejo caer sobre el sillón. Sintió que algo le pico el trasero, era uno de los controles remotos de algunos de los aparatos de Harry, lo sacó, y esperando que nada fuese a suceder.

La vista debía de ser hermosa, al menos en la mañana se alcanzaba a ver el rio Támesis de lejos y aunque había un poco de neblina, Harry realmente podría disfrutar de atardeceres bellos a través de su terraza. Tal cual si fuese un departamento de soltero. Las paredes estaban ordenadas con cuadros que supo que Laura debió de haber acomodado ahí, y muchas fotografías, Laura parecía haber insistido en colocarlas ahí porque muchas de ellas eran muy viejitas, al menos, aparecía un Harry mucho mas joven y desanimado que el que ella ahora conocía. Fotos de él y Laura lo que podía haber sido en algún viaje, divirtiéndose juntos. Se sintió enclaustrada inmediatamente, quiso salir corriendo de ahí, le incomodaba horrores el lugar y lo único que quería hacer era tomar a Mitch y no regresar jamás.

— ¿Gustas café? – escuchó de la cocina – vio a Harry preparando un poco, ella dijo que no moviendo la cabeza y se aferro a seguir viendo la vista que daba el departamento de Harry. – ¿segura?

— Venia tomando té – respondió Ginny – ¿donde esta Mitch? Todavía tenemos que viajar hasta East Acton para que llegue a la escuela a tiempo, el trafico comienza en veinte minutos, luego debo de regresar a Westminster para cubrir un evento…

Pero antes de que pudiese contestar siquiera, Mitch salía del pasillo, traía un camisón grande que no le pertenecía (debió de haber sido de Harry sin duda) y unos pantaloncillos morados, el cabello despeinado de mas y arrastraba los pies, pero en cuanto vio a Ginny se dejo ir sobre ella aferrándose a su cintura sin soltarla.

— Te extrañé – le susurró Mitch apretando fuertemente la cintura de su madre -

— Y yo también te extrañé horrores, nunca había estado tanto tiempo separada de ti - Ginny le sujetó fuerte, eso era verdad, jamás habían estado mas de dos días separadas desde hace más de tres años, Ginny le besó la frente y Mitch se acurrucó en el sillón como si fuese un gatito. Se terminó sentando en las piernas de su madre mientras esta le sujetaba con fuerza abrazándola y llenándola de mimos.

— Tuve una pesadilla – le dijo apenas – soñé que estabas dormida y no despertabas

— Solo era una pesadilla – respondió Ginny y la abrazó muy fuerte, hablaban solo para ellas. Harry sólo observaba en el fondo, sintiendo picotones de celos. Mitch se había acurrucado con ella, ellas parecían confidentes, algo hablaban, porque lo hacían bajito y Harry no podía escucharlas. Luego ese sentimiento se evaporó, las miró a ambas, Harry quería ser parte de ese cuadro, se sintió agradecido por tenerlas, aunque no fueran suyas del todo, estaban vivas y por un segundo se sintió tranquilo. Aunque después de todo el no formara parte de esa familia, lo que podría desesperarle hasta matarlo, terminó evitando seguir viéndolas porque sentía que estaba apunto de cometer una insensatez.

— ¿Te bañaste anoche?

— Si – respondió Mitch bajito

— Te he traído tu uniforme – y le dio a Mitch una pequeña mochila que traía consigo – ve a cambiarte, tenemos que irnos para que puedas llegar a tiempo a la escuela y yo al trabajo.

Mitch tomó la mochila y se retiró, Harry estaba ahí parado tras ella y sin decir nada.

— ¿Cómo te fue en aquella cita que tuviste la otra vez? – preguntó Harry, Ginny no entendía lo que decía, se volteó para poderlo ver a la cara.

— ¿Que cita?

— La que tuviste el otro fin de semana – trató de ser casual, aunque muy en el fondo estaba sintiendo como le hervía la sangre, él quería saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo –

— Oh, bien – respondió Ginny recordando – Gordon Howard fue muy considerado en recibirme en su oficina en sábado, lo bueno es que pude terminar el artículo y entregarlo a tiempo para mandarlo a corrección y… ¿te comentó Mitch sobre mi trabajo?

— Eh… - dudó Harry. Trataba de tener una charla casual con Ginny y no había escogido bien el tema, le miró aun dudando. Ginny parecía entender a que se refería – No, no me habló de tu cita de trabajo, vi el otro viernes que tenías cena, velas y música, supongo que habías invitado a algún chico a platicar y luego tal vez … AAUCH - Harry se había acercado mucho a la cafetera y se había quemado el codo al tener contacto con esta.

— Ten cuidado - se acercó apenas Ginny, la isla de la cocina los dividía y luego levantó la vista – ¿Hablas de la cena de hace dos viernes? No, no era una cita – se alcanzó a justificar, no quería que Harry creyera algo así, no ahora – No, es solo que una compañera de trabajo cumplió años, le festejamos en la casa….

— Oh – respondió Harry apenas, se estaba sobando el codo y se sentía abochornado – creí que… había mesa para dos…

— No había colocado toda la vajilla completa - se rio nerviosamente Ginny – acaso ¿crees que prendería el horno solo para cocinar para dos personas? Fueron siete compañeros de trabajo – mintió Ginny, no quiso que Harry supiera que en verdad había cocinado para él, albergando la esperanza de que Harry se quedara esa noche a cenar junto con Mitch.

— Mitch no lo sabía tampoco – se justificó Harry, se sintió como cuando tenia trece años, sintió la cara caliente, tal vez y Ginny no notaría su leve sonrojeo –

— Si ella lo hubiese sabido no hubiera venido contigo, a ella le fascinan las fiestas del trabajo. A mis compañeros le es muy simpática Mitch y ella tiende a ser el centro de la fiesta siempre. Batallo mucho para deshacerme de ella cuando hago las reuniones,

— Supongo que te vino bien que me la haya traído…

— Un poco si – mintió Ginny – ¿como se portó este fin?

— Muy bien, nos divertimos bastante. Aunque anoche me hizo que le ayudara en la tarea

— ¿Ella te pidió ayuda? – se sorprendió Ginny

— Si, no entendía unas cosas de historia, no es mi fuerte, jamás lo fue así que ayer estuvimos leyendo una lección para contestar un cuestionario…

Ginny soltó una risita aguada. Miró a Harry, él se sintió como si su estomago burbujeara al verla. Dijera lo que dijera ella se miraba muy hermosa esa mañana.

— Harry, ella es experta en Historia…

— Ella… ¿Qué, qué? ¿Y porque me ha engañado? - Harry fingió enojo y Ginny soltó una risita, ella se recargó en la isla de la cocina para quedar más cerca de Harry. Lo miró, no había duda, lo seguía queriendo igual o mas que siempre - ella te engaño porque quería estar contigo. – le susurró – por eso

— Ella me engañó para esta conmigo – susurro Harry y quedó frente al rostro, tenía esa mirada pícara.

— Ella quiere mas tiempo con su padre – dijo bajito Ginny – ella te quiere Harry, por eso busca estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible.

Harry saboreó las palabras de Ginny, aunque ese fin de semana no había sido nada perfecto, pero con la visita de Ginny y teniéndola tan cerca como en ese momento, estaba resultando demasiado perfecto; su perfume de azares golpeaba en su nariz y él se sentía como si nada en el mundo pudiese derrotarlo. Su hija, Mitch le exigía tiempo como padre, Ginny se acerba a él, aun mas de lo que antes y luego se acordó de Mitch y de la promesa que le había hecho.

— ¿Gustas café? – rompió el contacto con Ginny y se dispuso a tomar una taza para servirse.

— Gracias pero te había dicho que venia tomando té – Ginny agachó la cabeza, había estado tan cerca de él, deseaba poderlo golpear en la espalda y decirle que la siguiera viendo así como lo había hecho, solo un par de segundos mas, solo un momento, decirle que ella le importaba todo lo referente a él.

— Lo había olvidado – Harry no la vio, se concentró en las tres cucharadas de azúcar y en buscar la crema para preparar su café.

— Estoy lista - apareció Mitch, con el cabello recogido en una coleta y la cara lavada. Traía su uniforme listo –

— Pues bien, es hora de partir. Despídete de Harry –

Y Mitch se encaminó hacia donde estaba el.

— ¿En dos semanas? – preguntó Mitch dándole la mano fingiendo cordialidad –

— En dos semanas – rio Harry y Mitch se giró rapidito para tomar su mochila y guardar sus libros.

— Bueno – suspiró Ginny – creo que ya se adelantaron a los planes - dijo Ginny viendo a Mitch, Harry sonrió para si meneando su café - Será mejor que nos vayamos o no alcanzaré a dejarte en la escuela, ¿lista Mitch?

— Lista, Adiós Harry – dijo cantarinamente y las dos salieron por la puerta.

Harry se vio solo en el departamento, el aroma a Ginny todavía se paseaba por ahí. No hubo citas, la misma Ginny le había confirmado eso, él se había torturado por dos semanas en eso, aun así estaba otro hombre que no podía borrárselo de la mente: Dave Eggers, fuera quien fuera, debía de borrarlo del mapa.

* * *

><p>Notas de Autor: Dave Eggers existe en verdad, es columnista de The New yorker, nominado al pulitzer tambien, asi que si buscan en google seguro encuentran su foto. Saludos<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**NO ES UN BUEN DIA**

La mañana estaba resultando del todo mal, el dolor de la cabeza estaba insistente como un pinchazo ensordecedor que no lo dejaba. La visión estaba mala, o era que aun el alcohol no dejaba su cuerpo. Ron parecía igual, caminaban junto con todos los trabajadores del ministerio tratando de llegar temprano.

— Estuvo buena la fiesta ¿no? – preguntó un auror, Harry lo ignoró y se giró hacia donde estaba Ron

— A mi no me veas, me desaparecí a las dos de la mañana – en el rostro de Ron todavía podía verse rastros de desvelo y alcohol, tenia los ojos rojos y el cabello mal acomodado.

— No debí de haberme quedado, debí de haberme detenido a las once tal y como habíamos dicho – Harry entrego su varita para ser revisada. Trato de ignorar los comentarios de sus compañeros de trabajo que insistían con las burlas respecto a la resaca que ambos buenos amigos estaban llevando

— Te dije que paráramos, no se en que momento continuamos…

— Fue Eleonor y su tequila, eso de festejar su cumpleaños entre semana no deja nada bueno, Hermione esta molesta conmigo…

Harry giró para verla, ella acababa de entrar unos segundos antes de ellos. Se miraba develada y enfadada. Caminaba con paso firme hacia su área de trabajo.

— Ahora que ha pasado

— La he despertado en cuanto llegue a casa en la noche…

— ¿Discutieron otra vez? - Harry tomo su varita y esperó a que la de Ron fuera devuelta.

— No… - a Ron se le pusieron rojas las orejas -…ya sabes lo que pasa cuando tomo cerveza muggle…

— No, no se lo que pasa pero no quiero imaginármelo - Harry sabia a la perfección, ellos peleaban seguido por sus efectos, apostaba a que Ron había llegado y…

— No pudo retomar el sueño - se adelanto Ron avergonzado - … digamos que al principio no quería, pero fue cediendo y al final… - Ron se aclaró la garganta y bajó la voz –… ella tenia el control.

— Por favor – Harry le dijo levemente asqueado – déjate de cosas….

— Eres mi amigo, ¿no? - Ron ofendido le siguió el paso a Harry hacia sus oficinas –

— Pero ella es como mi hermana… - respondió Harry – sabes bien que no puedo imaginármela así

— Y no te la imagines, te lo prohíbo –

— De que sirve hacerlo - ambos entraron al elevador con otros empleados – al parecer ustedes no fueron los únicos que discutieron.

— ¿Tu también con Laura? - cuando Ron preguntó, miró alrededor que todos giraron para parar la oreja. Desde que Ginny Weasley, la desaparecida ex novia de Harry Potter había regresado a la vida, todo lo que tuviera que ver Harry-Laura era la comidilla en todas partes.

Pero Harry no dijo nada para la decepción de los que compartían el elevador, las puertas se abrieron y Harry salió junto con Ron.

El piso del escuadrón de aurores había sido modificado hace apenas cinco años atrás. Un pequeño vestíbulo dividía a los dos escuadrones, un pasillo largo a la mano izquierda de Harry estaba el Escuadrón "A" donde Harry trabajaba junto con Iggy Ryvers como jefe: ellos eran encargados de manejar todos los acontecimientos dentro del mundo muggle; mientras que a su derecha, un largo pasillo llevaba a las oficinas del Escuadrón "B" donde Ron Weasley trabajaba, era un grupo mas pequeño pero encargado del mundo mágico. Aunque ambos eran aurores, sus áreas eran diferentes por lo que no compartían mucho tiempo como antes.

Ron lo detuvo antes de que se marchara y lo apartó un poco del bullicio de los empleados.

— A ver, a ver, ¿que sucede, Harry? – le preguntó bajito. El rostro de Harry lucia frustrado y deprimido.

— No es algo de lo que pueda contarte - le respondió - o mejor dicho, algo de lo que quieras escuchar.

— Eres mi amigo, ¿no? Nos conocemos todo, ¿qué malo pudo haber ocurrido en el transcurso de la noche? – Ron parece que había hecho la pregunta correcta, se empezó a preocupar por el también - ¿discutiste con Laura?

— Si – contestó en automático – miro alrededor, los empelados se apresuraban por llegar a sus puestos

— Y, ¿porque fue? - Ron preguntó pero parecía saber la respuesta y que en ello tenía que ver su hermana menor implicada.

— Digamos que, la hice sentirse mal y… actué como un idiota, como nunca antes lo había hecho –

— ¿Que sucedió? – preguntó Ron mas curioso.

— La lastime. - Harry suspiró frustrado, - unos cuantos vasos de cerveza y tequila y perdí la cabeza. Por favor, recuérdame jamás volverlo a hacer.

— Ya lo habías hecho antes, ¿porque discutiste con Laura? ¿Tiene que ver con Ginny?

Harry lo vio aterrorizado, Ron conocía a su amigo, sabia que había metido las cuatro patas pero no sabia de que forma, no podía molestarse, no ahora, como podía reclamarle algo que no sabia bien, solo sintió acido revolverse en su estomago, para Ron Ginny seguía siendo mas importante, mucho mas que otros miembros de su familia.

— No es algo que quieras oír – y Harry dio la media vuelta para llegar a su oficina, Ron no se resistió y siguió a Harry hasta llegar a su oficina y cerrar las puertas tras de ellos

— Ya no somos unos críos, ¿que tiene que ver mi hermana en todo esto?

— Okay, te lo diré, pero no quiero que te molestes, recuerda que no solo eres hermana de ella sino también mi amigo y… ¡MALDICION!… no tengo a nadie más que contárselo. Hermione ha de apoyarla más a ella que a mí, o lo mas lógico es que me diga es que soy un completo idiota…

— ¡YA! ¿Quieres? ¡Dilo! ¿Que demonios pasó?

— Confundí a Laura con tu hermana – Ron no pareció comprenderlo del todo

— ¿Anoche?

— Si anoche…

— Pero, ¿viste a Ginny en la noche? ¿Fuiste a East Acton? - El solo imaginar Ron a Harry entrando a hurtadillas a la casa de Ginny, hacía que empezara a salir el Ron Protector que llevaba adentro –

— No, no, Ron, - por primera vez, Harry miraba a Ron directo a los ojos sin importar las consecuencias - le llame "Ginny" en la cama…

Ron pareció no entenderlo del todo que eso realmente fuera tan preocuparte, se extraño y miro a su amigo.

— …Cuatro veces… - finiquitó Harry, Ron no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada desde sus entrañas -

— ¿ya? ¿Puedes parar de reírte? – Harry empezaba a exasperarse.

— Harry, no lo puedo creer, yo… - Ron se limpió una lagrima de la risa, aunque Ginny fuera su hermana todo aquello le resultaba tan cómico – digo es Ginny, mi hermana, debería de enojarme, pero sé que ella no te hará caso, no definitivamente.

— Gracias, - confirmó Harry enojado – no es eso que me preocupe por el momento, sino lo de Laura, ella se molestó, yo me descontrole anoche y las cosas salieron mal…

Ron se aclaró la garganta, compadecía a su amigo, pero también lo entendía…

— Harry, te diré algo. Aprovéchate de esto, Laura ya debe de saber la verdad…

— ¿Cual verdad?

— Pues la que sabemos todos y la que anoche le confirmaste, que todavía esas loco por Ginny

— ¿De que me sirve todo esto?

— Pues bien, ella se molestara contigo y tal vez te termine, te podrá liberar del compromiso, ¿no es eso lo que quieres?

Harry se preguntó si era eso lo que quería en verdad, tal vez Ron tenia razón, eso podría provocar una pelea y al final Laura lo dejaría libre para el poder volver con Ginny y…

— Pero todavía esta el dilema de Mitch y Ginny, ¿no es así? - Ron lo dijo con una sonrisa, Harry parecía que se le aclaraba el cielo.

— Eso siempre podrá arreglarse – le dijo Harry más tranquilo-

— Aun así, aquí lo que aun me preocupa es que a esta edad y tú sigues teniendo sueños mas que húmedos con mi hermana - Ron abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir para ir a su oficina

— Más que eso – confesó francamente, pero ligeramente avergonzado – ¿te molesta eso?

— Mas que molestia, te compadezco - se sinceró Ron - jamás había visto a un hombre con tantos problemas como tu.

— ¿Tu que harías en mi lugar? si hubieses creído que Hermione esta muerta y tuvieses una novia como Laura y luego Hermione regresara y….

— Para, para, yo no hubiera siquiera sobrevivido a la idea de perder a Hermione, si yo hubiese estado en tus zapatos, estuviese tres metros bajo tierra. Si hubiese sobrevivido, y Hermione regresara a mi vida, dejaría todo Harry, absolutamente todo, aquí la diferencia es que tu tienes un alto grado de heroísmo y compromiso que yo no tengo y amigo, eso te esta ahorcando en estos momentos.

Harry comprendió lo que Ron quería decirle, Harry también pensaba que si Ron hubiese estado en sus zapatos, simplemente hubiese dejado absolutamente todo por Hermione, pero Harry no se sentía capaz de dejar a Laura. Miró a Ron despedirse con una sonrisa de su oficina, pensando y fantaseando lo que su amigo decía, si le decía "tenemos que hablar" y el terminaría confesando su culpabilidad, Laura lo terminaría y el quedaría libre, pero él no se atrevería a tanto, no después de todo este tiempo.

* * *

><p>Tenía prisa por traspasar el centro histórico y demás para llegar la a comer. Había recibido un mensaje de su amiga para cancelarle la cita, pero ella debía de hablar con Ginny a como fuera lugar, estaba molesta con ella, algo se estaba tramando que no era bueno. En el <em>Telegraph<em> le habían dicho que se encontraba aun par de cuadras cubriendo un evento que terminaría a las 2 p.m., tenía suficiente tiempo para verla, hablar y regresarse al Ministerio.

La vio de lejos, traía un traje azul plomo con zapatos bajitos, colgaba una amplia bolsa de su hombro y traía consigo varios documentos en mano.

— ¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Ginny parecía pelear con su bolso que se resbalaba constantemente de su hombro.

— Necesito hablar contigo - arrastró a su amiga en un lado donde no habría tanta gente como en ese momento.

— Creí que te había llegado mi mensaje donde te decía que no podría almorzar contigo…

— Esto es importante, o al menos para mi lo es – Hermione la terminó por apartar Ginny se miraba confundida. – tengo diez días que no se nada de ti, ¿sabes? Esto no es algo que se pueda guardar mucho tiempo.

— ¿Que ha sucedido? – preguntó la pelirroja, pensaba que tal vez se trataba de su familia, peor aun, de Ron.

— Dime. ¿Que tramabas con la cena del viernes antepasado en tu casa?

Ginny alzo las cejas, ella ¿se había enterado de la cena? ¿Que importancia podría tener?

— ¿Quien te ha contado?

— Harry y sus suposiciones… - Hermione trató de mantener el aire en sus pulmones, viejo hábito que todavía conservaba.

— ¡Ah! ¿Te dijo que creyó que tenía una cita? – Ginny no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Harry y sus elocuentes conclusiones – a veces creo que a Harry se le ha olvidado como soy.

— ¿Le haz hecho creer que tienes una cita? Con que finalidad Ginny? – Ginny paro de reír, recordó que a Hermione le caía bien Laura.

— Escucha Hermione, si haz venido hasta acá para esto, estas perdiendo tu tiempo y el mio, tengo que hacer una entrevista a un funcionario y no estoy en estos momentos para…

— Le haz estado celando – soltó Hermione sin importar lo que Ginny acababa de decir –…lo de la cena ¿fue para celarlo?

— Por dios Hermione, ¿como se te ocurre eso? Harry siquiera entra a mi casa, se queda afuera esperando a Mitch…

— Ese no es el motivo, pudiste haber hecho que entrara. Harry estaba molesto por eso, ahora teme que te lleves a Mitch a New York

— ¿Por qué Harry debería de saber de Nueva York? yo no le he dicho nada siquiera a Mitch sobre la propuesta que tengo de trabajo, solo a ti.

— Es que... ehh - Hermione se sintió culpable, ahora ella estaba en problemas - es no importa

— Si importa, porque siquiera que tomado una decisión… ¿Qué tiene que saber Harry sobre lo de The New Yorker?

— Creí que la cena era para Dave Eggers y que estabas provocando a Harry… yo solo quise decirle la verdad, que Dave solo te estaba ofreciendo un empleo para el The New Yorker, ¿acaso no es así?

— ¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE HERMIONE?, ¿LE HAZ CONTADO A HARRY SOBRE ESO?

— Y a Ron..

— Dios santo Hermione, mamá no tardará en buscarme y en chantajearme porque planeo irme Nueva York…

— ¿Lo harás? – preguntó Hermione aparentemente avergonzada por haber metido la pata.

— No lo se, pero, Oh Hermione, creí que podrías mantener un secreto

— Si pero tu tuviste la grandiosa idea de celar a Harry…

— No Hermione - dijo Ginny frustrada – lo que estaba tratando de hacer era retenerlo

— ¿Retenerlo? – Hermione no pareció entender del todo.

— Si – confesó Ginny con la cabeza abajo. Miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que el funcionario que esperaba ya se había marchado, arrastró a Hermione mas lejos donde nadie pudiese verlas - Me he rendido.

— ¿De que hablas? ¿a que te refieres?

— Que me he rendido, he rechazado la idea de que puedo vivir sin Harry - Ginny suspiro con fuerza, parecía que aquellas palabras le había costado mucho trabajo decirlas

— Ginny, ¿estas segura de lo que estas diciendo? – Hermione parecía incrédula por las palabras de su amiga.

— Estoy harta, acaso ¿no los viste tu? Harry y Mitch, me estoy perdiendo de mucho, ellos están juntos, conviven, yo debería de estar con ellos, además le amo todavía Hermione, ¡LE AMO!. Durante doce años estuve viviendo sin él, Mitch siempre alivió mi espera, ella estaba ahí y yo sobrellevaba su ausencia muy bien, pero tenerlo frente a mi, solo me ha ayudado a confirmar que lo sigo amando y no pretendo mas tiempo estar torturándome, no Hermione, estoy harta…

— ¿Estas pensando lo que estas diciendo?, en verdad Ginny. Viste a Mitch actuar como una loca frente a Harry después de que ella los vio, ella teme que tú te conviertas en su amante. ¿Sabias que tu hija le hizo prometer a Harry que no te haría daño?

— Me imagino que si, pero si tan solo Mitch comprendiera, ella ha actuado así porque Harry esta con Laura. Harry me dijo desde un inicio, quería que solo fuéramos los tres…

— Tu lo haz dicho Ginny, desde un inicio, Harry ha cambiado de parecer…

Hubo un silencio. Y Hermione sintió que era tiempo de hablar

— Harry se casa – le soltó casi de inmediato – Harry continua con sus planes con Laura

Y Ginny sintió como si el mundo se le fuera venir encima. El corazón se le oprimió y todo lo demás dejaba de importarle, solo miraba a Hermione y no había nada más. Todo lo demás a su alrededor estaba en absolutamente oscuro, nada mas. Era como estar en un cuarto oscuro, no podía ver mas allá de su amiga y su corazón estaba siendo destrozado en pedacitos….

— Tenías razón al final de cuentas. Harry esta luchando por sus hijos tal cual tu hiciste lo mismo por Mitch durante doce años - Hermione se sintió desdichada decirle eso a Ginny, ella parecía siquiera no poder hablar de nuevo – Es verdad que él te quiere. ¡Maldición Ginny!, no debería de ser yo quien te diga todo esto y que te ponga los pies sobre la tierra, pero ¡es verdad!, te quiere y todavía se siente como si tu fueses de su propiedad, le vi hace dos sábados furioso porque creía que tenias una cita con Dave Eggers, pero después de eso, el siguió con sus planes. Hace más de dos semanas que le confirmó a Laura que se casarían en diciembre, después de que nazca él bebe. Tu misma le dijiste que no querías que su hijo naciera sin un padre. Él te lo dijo antes de tomar alguna decisión y lo despachaste.

— Yo no lo despache

— Terminó por confirmarlo cuando Mitch le reclamó por acercarse a ti…. Esa niña no es tonta, es más inteligente de lo que tú crees. ¿Acaso Harry te había vuelto a hablar sobre vivir los tres juntos aquella vez? Claro que No, Harry no ha hablado nada con Laura al respecto, no menciona siquiera a Mitch a ella, es mi amigo pero no deja de ser hombre. Parece como si llevara doble vida.

— ¿Me estas queriendo decir que Harry se estuvo aprovechando de mi?…

— No, solo digo que él estuvo aprovechándose de las circunstancias y de tu vulnerabilidad por él. No porque así lo quisiera, sino porque así lo sentía. Escucha Ginny, él le prometió a Mitch que estaría alejado de ti, ambas sabemos que el cumplirá su promesa, él esta muy interesado por Mitch.

Ella aceptó eso, si se trataba de Mitch ella no podía involucrarse. Aun así, la noticia de que se casaría con Laura, en lugar de sentirse aliviada porque Harry tomaría su responsabilidad, la hacia sentirse sumamente devastada.

— ¿Como sabes que se van a casar? - preguntó Ginny con los ojos cargados de lagrimas. Hermione no dijo nada, sacó un pedazo de papel de su bolsa y se lo dio a Ginny.

Era la lista de los invitados, escritos con dos tipos de letra, una muy bonita que pudiese haber sido de Laura y la otra era la letra de Harry. La lista de Harry era mucho más pequeña que la de Laura, eran sus invitados, ella no estaba en ninguna de la lista.

— Laura me la dio para confirmar si debíamos o no agregar a alguien más. Harry ha estado muy desconectado, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera Hagrid esta en la lista de sus invitados.

— Eso que más da…

— Ginny, vamos, tienes que dejarlo ir

— No puedo dejar ir algo que ya no me pertenece – y Ginny le entregó el pedazo de papel, no pudo volver a ver mas a Hermione a la cara, se dio la vuelta y sintiendo el mundo sobre sus hombros se encaminó a perderse junto con toda la gente que caminaba por la calle.

— ¡Ginny, en verdad lo siento! - gritó Hermione, pero eso Ginny no lo escuchó.

* * *

><p>— Eres un idiota<p>

— No el idiota eres tú por haberle dicho a Laura…

— Mira que no, te juro que yo también creí que era una habitación para él bebe. No le dije a Laura sobre eso, simplemente me resistí porque creí que seria una sorpresa, no quería arruinársela.

— Y vaya sorpresa que se llevo, me siento un desgraciado total – Harry estaba derramado en la barra de un viejo pub a media vuelta de Camden Market, miró a su amigo, el pelirrojo lo observaba con las cejas levantadas, reflejos de admiración por Harry.

— Eres un completo idiota, no me cansaré de decirlo. ¿Ahora como solucionaras todo esto?

— No lo se, Laura me odia y yo me siento culpable…

— ¿Sabes que es lo que me sorprende más? Que ha pesar de los años, te sigues metiendo en problemas. Querido Harry Potter, creí que después de Voldemort tu vida seria feliz y que no te meterías en líos más allá de los que tenemos en el trabajo y mírate….

— Mírate también a ti

— A mi no me digas nada, soy yo quien esta felizmente casado con una morena que me despierta con sexo oral todas las mañanas desde hace diez años…

— Demasiada información… - Harry le dio un trago a su cerveza

— Ey, quiero presumir contigo y tú no te dejas…

— Te lo he dicho, no cuando se trata de Hermione….

— Pues bien, es lo mejor que tengo es de lo que realmente puedo presumir

— Si sigues abriendo lo boca, terminaras que algún empleado del ministerio la acose a ella por "esas mañanas de sexo oral" ¿tienes idea de cuantos hombres quisieran eso?

— Tu por supuesto, apoco Laura no te hace esa clase de favorcitos…

Harry no quiso hablar de Laura ni de su vida sexual, no había mucho que presumir, el sexo de Harry Potter había dejado de ser novedad después de un año de noviazgo, podría definirlo como "sexo cotidiano". Una parte de él envidaba a Ron porque el seguía presumiendo de Hermione como lo acababa de hacer, miró a su amigo, él estaba pidiendo otro tarro mas de otra pinta, Harry supo que tenia suficiente.

— ¿Es verdad eso?

— ¿Que cosa? – preguntó Ron extrañado.

— Eso, de que tu… Hermione, en verdad tiene… bueno, nunca te lo había preguntado

— ¿Buen sexo? – Ron soltó una risita que lo delató

— ¿No te cansas? digo, no es tan monótono día con día, ¿sabe? La conoces, ¿sabes cuando finge o cuando no?

— Se cuando lo hace, si, y también cuando no - Ron recibió su tarro de pinta y le dio un trago a esta saboreándola.

— ¿Hermione finge?

— … y es la mejor para hacerlo – rio para si con gracia de verdad, le tomo un trago al pinta nueva y se giro para verlo –

— ¿No te pone mal que ella tenga que fingir?

— No para nada, táchame de egoísta, pero no, hay veces que ella realmente no quiere hacerlo y yo la fastidio un poco, ella termina cediendo porque me quiere, lo se y tal vez crea que ella que si no me cumple yo buscare a otra mujer. Entonces es cuando ella finge, pero la verdad es que más que preocuparme eso me agrada, ayuda a que yo tenga un final feliz. - Ron le dio otro trago a la pinta, uno pequeño y se giró para ver a Harry.

— ¿Final feliz? - Harry soltó una risita estúpida de burla

— Si, tú sabes ¿quieres que utilice palabras rudas alrededor de estos caballeros? - los hombres que estaba alrededor de ellos voltearon a verlos.

— HABLAN COMO MARICAS - se quejó el borracho de la esquina.

— ¡Tu metete en tus asuntos, pelón! – gritó Ron y luego se volteó para ver a Harry – bien, si quieres escucharlo como es, pues bien, correrme o venirme, eyacular dentro de ella.

— Ey, ey, es Hermione - dijo Harry asqueado, haciendo su pinta a un lado.

— ¿Lo vez? ¿Quien se ofende más?

— Ella finge…

— Si solo a veces, no siempre solo cuando estoy de insistente, sabe que si lo hace yo terminaré pronto y la dejare dormir. – Harry no pudo evitar reírse ante la confesión de Ron - … pero otras veces no puede

— No que…

— Fingir… digamos que si la molesto a media noche ella me agrede y termino convenciéndola, de forma salvaje, tu sabes – le guiño un ojo – me aprovecho de ella, la sorprendo y ella termina molestándose, pero a las mujeres les encanta que las penetres mientras duermen.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! – se escuchó una voz femenina, una chica que iba pasando observo al Ron de forma inquisitiva

— Por Merlín, ya no se puede tener privacidad en este sitio - se giró a ver a Harry hablando bajito - cuando no quiere y ella al final termina teniendo varios orgasmos es lo mejor

— ¿Sabes? Esta platica no me esta agradando, ella, digamos que no me la imagino a ella en eso, no puedo Ron y estoy apunto de golpearte la cabeza si sigues hablando de ella así, no se pero me es desagradable verla a ella así

— Sigue pensando que ella es desagradable, síguelo pensando…. – Ron le dio palmaditas en su espalda y se concentró en ver el contenido de su tarro de cerveza. Harry no quería admitirlo, su vida sexual había sido un fastidio los últimos meses y lo peor era que él no se estaba empeñando en revivirla. Para el colmo, no sabía como Laura había terminado embarazada de él.

— No so le llame "Ginny" a Laura la otra noche – se confesó Harry, no tenia mas a nadie a quien hacerlo, así que si Ron le golpeaba eso ya no importaba – sino le terminé por confesar que era lo único que había querido siempre. Creí que era ella.

Ron no le preguntó nada, simplemente le dio otra palmada al hombro. Sabía que su hermana era lo más importante para Harry hasta la fecha, así que trato de no hablar del tema.

— ¿Sabes? Mitch había dormido en esa cama, supongo que ambas han de usar el mismo perfume o shampoo porque Mitch dejó impregnada las almohadas al perfume floral ese que Ginny usa. Había retirado las almohadas lejos después de que Mitch se había ido. Laura las volvió a colocar en la cama, creo que fue eso lo que me volvió loco

— Con todo esto, creí que te dejaría libre. Ella si que te ha de querer como para no soltarte fácilmente, soportó lo que le hiciste y ahora esto lo de la habitación…

— Eso no me pone feliz, no quiero deshacerme de ella de esta forma, no tienes idea de lo culpable que me siento de haberla hecho a ella a un lado junto con él bebe. Ron, ella espera un hijo mio y yo parezco de palo, no parece entusiasmarme…

— Claro, como no es Ginny…

— ¿Tu hermana que tiene que ver?

— Que si fuera Ginny la embarazada tú estuvieras feliz y sin una pierna. Posiblemente sin las dos, entre mis hermanos y yo te las hubiéramos arrancado, aunque eso me recuerda que no te atacamos por lo de Mitch…

— Espero que no se los recuerdes a ellos y te apiades de mí por lo que ahora estoy viviendo.

— Embarazaste a mi hermana, vaya. Y yo sigo aquí tomando una pinta contigo – Ron levantó el tarro enseñándoselo a Harry

— Ron, eso fue ya hace mucho tiempo…

— Sígueme recordando cuanto tiempo llevo sin golpearte y te juro que soy capaz de estrellarte este tarro en tu rostro, claro, después de que me tome la pinta, no quisiera desperdiciarla.

— A mi no me importaría tener un par de piernas rotas, por Mitch lo que fuera, aunque creo que ya tuve mi castigo por eso, estuve todo este tiempo sin ella...

— Lo se, solo mírate la cara de idiota que pones cada vez que mencionas a mi sobrina

— Ella es importante para mi, lo único que realmente importa en la vida, ella, no lo puedo explicar es lo que Ron, es como si estuviese enamorado de ella…

— Lo estas – respondió Ron – y Mitch de ti, Ginny lo ha mencionado

— ¿Que ha dicho Ginny? – preguntó Harry ansioso

— Calmado, calmado, no quiero que entiendas mal. Lo de Mitch, que ella también esta loca por ti, no deja de hablar del tiempo que pasan juntos, ahora todo parece girar en torno a ti.

Harry sintió como si se elevara del suelo, estaba siendo correspondido y eso no se podía comparar con nada más.

— Así que aprovéchalo, porque a los doce comenzara a odiarte por culpa de las hormonas, será la hija incomprendida de dos padres "separados" por lo que justificara dicha razón para todo, tratara de llamar tu atención con pequeños delitos que cometerá y tendrás que sacarla de en vez en cuando de la cárcel…

— ¿Que te pasa?

— Lo siento, veo mucho la televisión, ese programa de Skins que pasan en Mtv me ha puesto loco, tú y yo no éramos así…

— No sé de que hablas - se alejó Harry

— Ni yo amigo – Ron bebió de una sola el resto de la pinta, saco un par de libras y las dejó en la barra – tengo que marcharme

— Creí que te quedarías más tiempo, ni siquiera me he bebido mi cerveza

— No la haz bajado ni a la mitad, lo siento, hoy le toca a Hermione estar temprano en casa, no me quiero perder eso por nada…

Ron salió del bar, se quedo todavía sorprendido como era posible que él y Hermione todavía mantuvieran la chispa encendida, tal vez podría decir que Ron era un hablador como en todo, sobretodo presumido, pero si algo fuera realmente malo en su vida, Ron ni siquiera tomaría el tema. Harry mismo había descubierto a Hermione sonrojarse en muchas ocasiones cuando el mismo Ron todavía se acercaba a ella para insinuarle cosas al oído, también la había descubierto en otras ocasiones acalorada o en el limbo mientras estaba en el trabajo, había confesado ella misma que pensaba en Ron y "en ese momento" aunque era mucho mas prudente que el pelirrojo en confesiones de la alcoba.

Era más que lógico que todavía ellos se sintieran así, tal vez si él hubiese estado con Ginny ellos fueran iguales o peor que eso. Pero al final todos estos pensamientos que tenía llegaban a algo que en realidad él no quería pensar, en las constantes metidas de pata que no dejaba de cometer ante Laura. El parecía que quería reducir mas su tiempo de estar con ella y en esa transición la estaba dañando a ella mucho.

* * *

><p>Tecleo desde su vieja laptop el titulo de "Un día en la vida de una madre soltera" su nuevo ensayo para el <em>teleghaph<em> mientras su café humeaba a un lado de ella, por la ventana de la cocina se resbalaban las gruesas gotas de la lluvia de la tarde. Se asomó ligeramente por la ventana en espera de Mitch, ella aun no había llegado, se había imaginado que la pequeña pelirroja estaba en algún lugar de la calle de fitzgerald cubriéndose de la lluvia junto con Tom. Bebió un sorbo de su café y sintió como su corazón se le aceleraba a causa de la cafeína. Miró la pantalla de su laptop, lo que podría ser un ensayo demasiado fácil para ella, una sátira de su vida, estaba resultando de lo mas frustrante, sobretodo porque después de varios días su mente no se encontraba concentrada en nada mas que en su fracasada vida sentimental.

Había trabajado intensamente en todo lo que hacia con toda la intención de no pensar en un solo nombre: Harry Potter. A pesar de que él había sido parte de toda su vida, (tenía una hija suya que tenia su rostro) ahora que por fin podía tenerlo cerca, él se casaría. Pudo haberse sumergido en una depresión profunda y sin salida que bien, su final hubiese sido que viviera como un muerto viviente. Se apresuró a tratar de pasar la depresión rápidamente, se permitió llorarle un día, (aunque en verdad fueron cinco días) y trató de dejar la magia atrás, hacia todo manual, si tenia que lavar los trastes lo hacia con furia y profundo, preocupándose mas por la mancha del fondo de la hoya y en no pensar en Harry Potter. Había estado trabajando en su casa en todos los detalles limpiándola a profundidad y acomodando todos los muebles ella misma hasta que su cuerpo estuviese lo suficientemente cansado para caer en la cama y dormir sin tener que soñar. Aquella noche seguía lloviendo y ella seguía moviendo los muebles de la sala hasta que quedaran diferentes y bien acomodados.

La puerta de su casa fue duramente golpeada y Ginny se asomó al reloj de su casa para ver la hora, eran las 2:23 a.m. y solo había alguien que tocaba así la puerta.

— ¡Maldita sea Ginny! ¿Qué demonios te crees? Estas moviendo los estúpidos muebles esos desde hace mas de tres horas ¡tres horas! Me haz hecho perder el sueño.

— Lo Siento Mercy. – dijo Ginny en cuanto abrió la puerta, ella tenía puestos sus pijamas mientras que Ginny traía consigo un mandil y guantes de goma. – he perdido el sueño.

— ¿Y crees que por eso puedes quitárselo a otros? - preguntó Mercy, estaba visiblemente enfurecida pero eso no intimidaba a Ginny.

— Yo... No sé que decir es simplemente que…. Diablos Mercy, ingresa a la casa, te estas mojando….

Mercy entró a la casa sacudiéndose, no estaba tan empapada a pesar de su enorme tamaño.

— Dios santo, Ginny, esta casa esta impecable, ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? – Mercy la observó a ella tratando de buscar algún desajuste. Giró para ver la sala de estar, esta estaba más que impecable, los muebles estaban ocupando otros sitios y ya no había mas cosas de Mitch tiradas por todas partes – Déjame te pregunto algo, ¿acaso eres la única persona que puede hacer magia y no la utiliza para mover los muebles a mitad de la noche?

— Necesitaba concentrarme en algo, tome mucho café hoy el la tarde – apenas le sonrió, Mercy la conocía muy bien, debajo de esos ojos color cafés, se notaban unas grandes y profundas ojeras que desde que Mitch no se enfermaba, Ginny no las había tenido.

— Es algo mas – confirmó Mercy, caminó segura por la casa hasta llegar a la cocina – sírveme té y saca el wisky, necesitamos hablar. Ya estoy despierta y a las seis tengo mi turno, así que, que más da si ya no duermo.

Ginny obedeció a Mercy Stanley, las dos estaban de frente en la mesa de la cocina, tenían sus tazas de te de limón humeantes mientras que Mercy le miraba esa manera tan ruda.

— No es una buena noticia – dijo Mercy – trato de entenderte pero no puedo.

— No busco que me entiendas…

— Dime algo Ginny, en doce años ¿nunca hubo algún momento en que hayas dicho, "ya no estoy enamorada de Harry"? – Mercy esperó la respuesta, la pelirroja suspiró con fuerza y levantó la vista.

— Nunca, ni un instante.

— Ya veo

— Mercy, tenía diez años cuando le vi por primera vez, ese día terminé de enamorarme de él. No había noche que no le pidiera a mamá que me contara su historia, ¿entiendes?

— Era para ti una clase de artista…

— Lo era, y lo podía ver y era el mejor amigo de mi hermano, ¡por Merlín! Mercy, él estaba todos los veranos e inviernos en mi casa, mas tiempo pasaba con él, más me enamoraba.

— Hablas como una colegiala, Ginny solo te he preguntado si en este tiempo tu amor por él no ha disminuido, eso suele pasar, no es nada malo.

— No

— Estas fregada entonces – Mercy bebió un sorbo de su té y luego levantó la vista para Ginny, ella se miraba demasiado miserable de verdad – Se casará con Laura y no porque realmente tenga un hijo.

— ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

— Vamos Ginny, no seas tan estúpida, Harry se estuvo presentándote aquí contigo y buscándote…

— Si y me pidió que le diera tiempo, que lo esperara a que le solucionara lo de Laura…

— ¿Y crees que eso es justo? Ginny estuviste esperando por doce años y él todavía te pide mas tiempo

— No lo había pensado así, solo pensaba en el hijo que espera Laura.

Las dos guardaron silencio mientras Mercy parecía tener que decir algo importante.

— Escucha, sé que será cruel lo que diré pero es verdad. Harry te prometió anteriormente que hicieras su vida con él, tú y Mitch, pero mi pregunta es ¿Por qué solo lo dijo? ¿Por qué no dejo a Laura y simplemente vino a ofrecértelo? ¿sabes porque? Porque el simplemente no pensaba quedarse sin ninguna de las dos, eso es egoísta. Te preguntas ¿que hubiese pasado si Harry se hubiese presentado un día diciéndote que dejó a Laura?, ¿que tiene un plan para su hijo y que quiere hacer tu vida?

— No sé que podría decirle, las cosas no son así, no correría a sus brazos de inmediato…

— No volverías con él de inmediato pero si volverías, Ginny. Harry entonces estuviese disponible estuvieses o no con él. Con el tiempo volverías con él, no hay duda.

— Y que tiene que ver todas estas suposiciones, Harry no ha terminado con Laura…

— A eso es lo que vengo Ginny, no seas tonta, si él no ha roto con ella es porque en realidad tal vez nunca pensaba hacerlo.

— El me lo pidió

— ¿Y que caso tiene eso? Harry se quedo con una simple respuesta tuya de un NO y ya. Se casará y eso no lo hará por él bebe, sino porque quiere hacerlo, tenlo por seguro.

Ginny levantó la vista, Mercy tenía razón, al final de cuentas la decisión de Harry era Laura y no ella. La respuesta resultaba más dolorosa que el escuchar que Harry se casaba por cumplir con Laura.

— Tienes algo que hacer con tu vida, ya no hay nadie a quien esperar más – le dijo Mercy mientras la miraba con ojos compasivos – ¿porque no aceptas ese trabajo en Nueva York?

— ¿Que caso tiene? - Ginny no pudo mirarla, le dio pena que Mercy le viera derramar lágrimas – aquí o allá la situación persiste.

— Si pero, ese trabajo que te ofrecen es muy bueno. Ginny, deberías de ver la propuesta. Piensa solamente en que te esperan los próximos años, llevas trabajando siete años para el _telegraph_ y aun no te han dado lo prometido. ¿Que harás si eso no ocurriera en los próximos años? ¿Esperar a que Mitch salga de esa escuela de magia y que empiece su vida? Solo a ella la tendrás en vacaciones y tendrás mucho tiempo para levantar tu vida profesional. Vamos Ginny, no te quedes esperando una vida que ni siquiera te prometieron dar.

La charla con Mercy le había aclarado el horizonte, aquella tarde no pudo evitar abrir su correo electrónico y revisar las viejas propuestas de trabajo que le había enviado en el pasado Dave Eggers. Después de eso se hecho a llorar, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, simplemente ella tenía que seguir caminando y no quedarse a esperar en la vida por algo que no pensaba llegar nunca. Miró hacia la ventana, la charla se había extendido tanto que el cielo empezaba a ponerse claro. Mercy bostezó para luego marcharse despidiéndose de Ginny con un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

><p>NOTA DEL AUTOR: Si, dije que me verian pronto publicando, isabel, porque tardaste tanto? Me odiaran cuando les diga que desde hace mas de un mes tenia los capitulos listos pero sigo diciendo lo mismo de siempre, ODIO EDITAR, LO ODIO, mas porque mi laptop es america y por mas que se pueda modificar el idioma, aun tengo que detenerme en cada frase para poner alt+161 para un acento... LO ODIO, por lo que el capitulo 13 tarde mas de dos horas en ponerles acentos y detalles, asi que si ven alguna palabra sin acentuacion, una discupla de anteman. Bien. las cosas parecen no ponerse del todo bien. Sufri con Laura, en verdad aunque muchas quieran odiarlo ella representa la obstinacion que solemos tener las mujeres ante aquello que no nos pertenece. Bien, espero que lohayan disfrutado, haganlo saber dejando un review.<p> 


	15. Siendo una desgraciada para todos

**Hola a todos: si odienme porque desde el fin de semana pasado tenia listo el capitulo y no lo publique, porque razon? la niña andaba de fiesta en las vegas y hago una fuerte aclaración, no, no me case como tengo amenazado hacerlo (siempre he dicho que mi boda favorita seria en las vegas mas que nada por diversion que por romanticismo) asi que antes que esta srita. se vuelva a ir de vaga, les publico previamente avisando que lo mas que tardaré para el proximo capitulo, sera 15 dias y solo lo hago por floja, por no tenerlo editado. Buenas noches o dias... besos a todos.**

**CAPITULO 15**

**SIENDO UNA DESGRACIADA PARA TODOS**

Su trabajo no era solo ser la asistente del Ministro de Magia, iba más allá de todo. Desde que había empezado su carrera en el Ministerio, uno de sus primeros trabajos fue la entrega de documentación para el escuadrón de aurores. Aun recordaba aquella escena donde el siquiera había volteado a verla, él había simplemente estirado su brazo para recibir el archivo y continuo hablando con su mejor amiga Hermione Granger, en aquel momento supo que no estaba equivocada en querer a Harry Potter. Ella había comprado en silencio todas las revistas donde él había salido; temía recortarlas y las guardaba debajo de su cama, mismas que eran sacadas en su momento de soledad para imaginarse que el algún día se fijaría en ella.

Ella se había parecido más bien a su padre, frio y calculador, su madre alardeaba que ella era mas inteligente que Sussie, su hermana gemela, la cual desde la adolescencia había resultado un dolor de cabeza para la familia completa. Laura no había sido así, siempre observaba el ambiente que la rodeaba, analizando bien los movimientos de la gente para saber como actuar sin dejarse llevar por sus impulsos naturales. Pero con Harry enfrente era casi imposible, se quedaba muda y mas cuando por primera vez lo vio sonreír y mirándola con aquellos ojos brillosos verdes como si fuesen dos esmeraldas puestas sobre el sol, por segundos creyó que Harry la había descubierto, pero bastó segundos de más para darse cuenta que detrás de ella estaba una chica menuda pelirroja que Laura conocía bien quien era. La odiaba, nadie parecía encontrarle los defectos que ella le notaba desde lejos, todo el mundo quería a Ginny Weasley, todo el mundo decía que era la perfecta jugadora de Quidditch, novia-perfecta, guapa, carismática que le caía bien a todo el mundo, Laura se frustraba porque su instinto de mujer le había dicho que Ginny Weasley no era más que una chica entrometida, imprudente, grosera, de pocas palabras y de carácter explosivo capaz de sacar su varita y apuntar a cualquier mujer que se le acercara a Harry; tal vez era la razón por la cual Laura no le gustaba Mitch, porque le recordaba a Ginny y esa imprudencia juvenil que la pelirroja mayor llenaba en el cuartel y a lo que muchos le causaba risa creyéndola cómica y carismática.

Lo peor que había resultado a lo largo de los años fue que aquella mirada deslumbrante se había apagado, durante doce años Laura se había preocupado por sacarla de nuevo, siendo esto casi imposible, ella simplemente después de cinco años de paciencia, de acercamientos a Hermione y de estrategias exactas la vinieron a colocarla en la vida de Harry Potter, hace apenas unos meses atrás se sentía segura de ser la mujer mas importante de su vida, era cotidiana era cierto, mas los miércoles cuando ella misma se programaba para terminar en el departamento de Harry y calentarle la cama, ella le conocía, sabia perfectamente que era lo que a él le gustaba y como le gustaba, no tenia que trabajar mucho y ella había renunciado a ella misma por estar con él, por resultar perfecta en todos los sentidos y que el no tuviera ninguna dificultad en la relación ni en su vida. Lavar su ropa, preparar la comida, tener en orden su departamento, tener al día las cosa que para Harry era imposible recordar, todo aquello de lo cual un hombre es imposible de llevar a cabo, estaba Laura, y en cambio ella ¿Qué recibía? Fidelidad, ella podía caminar segura entre los chismes del ministerio y de las revistas amarillistas que aseguraban ver a Harry con otras chicas, ella se reía de eso, Harry jamás le había resultado infiel, lo conocía y sabría que solo había una mujer por arriba de ella, ella era Ginny Weasley y estaba muerta, lidiar con un fantasma al principio le resultaría difícil, más cuando Harry la había casi canonizado, pero cuando descubrió que ella estaba con vida, su vida se vino abajo como una torre de babel y entonces vio aquellos ojos brillar con una intensidad tal cual ella deseaba que brillaran sobre ella, Harry solo tenia ojos para dos personas: para Ginny y para Mitch.

Todo parecía mal, ahora ella esperaba un hijo de Harry, un hijo que al menos los mantendría juntos por quien sabe cuanto tiempo mas, él le había prometido casarse con ella y tenia que cumplirle sin importar nada más, aunque ella sabia bien que Harry ya no estaba siendo del todo franca con ella, y más la noche anterior, cuando Harry había a llegado alcoholizado a meterse en su cama como cada miércoles, se acurrucó y la buscó entre sus sabanas, tenia mucho que él no la había tocado y entre susurros y besos acalorados mas sensuales que nunca, él la tomó, jamás le había hecho el amor de aquella forma tan sensual ni agresiva, le decía que la amaba, que la necesitaba y ella le creía, pero al colocar su cabeza entre la almohada y su cabello, el susurraba otro nombre que no era el de ella, sino el de "Ginny", y lo peor era que no había escuchado mal, no después de que el mencionara su nombre con mas fuerza tres veces mas hasta que ella se pudo desprender de él. Quiso pensar que era el alcohol, era lo mejor, quiso creer que si ella lo olvidaba, Harry también lo olvidaría, era lo mejor, simular que no había pasado nada, porque si ella sabía bien que si lo dejaba ir, Harry no regresaría más y entonces ella tal vez moriría en el exilio llamado soledad.

La puerta del archivero se abrió, ella estaba buscando unos expedientes cuando vio su mirada esmeralda sumergida en vergüenza y arrepentimiento, no pudo decirle nada más.

— Tenemos que hablar - dijo Harry. Esas palabras eran significado a "hablar" pero para finiquitar y ella no estaba dispuesta a eso.

— Tengo trabajo - le respondió Laura tratando de ignorarlo, Harry la detuvo - escucha. ..- Laura tomó aire - si se trata por lo de hoy en la mañana no tienes por qué preocuparte

— Dirás por lo de hoy en la madrugada…

— Vamos Harry, estabas tomado… - lo justificó Laura restándole importancia - todo esto es demasiado tonto, vamos, déjame pasar, tengo que ir a entregarle esto a ministro.

— ¿segura? – preguntó Harry preocupado –

— Vamos Harry, no seas bobo, cualquiera tiene derecho a tomar unas compas de más.

Y entonces salió de la habitación dejando a un Harry desconcertado, Laura salió los ojos humedecidos aguantándose las ganas no solo de llorar, sino de gritarle sus verdades, pero eso ella no podía hacerlo, no podía perderlo y dejarlo ir con aquella mujer que quería arrebatárselo.

* * *

><p>La vida no le estaba regresando nada como contribución. Su último ensayo había sido tan mordaz que muchas madres solteras habían enviado correos electrónicos quejándose de su último trabajo. A ella no le importó lo que las demás dijeran de ella. Le había respondido a su jefe que al menos sabrían que muchísimo más mujeres leían su columna, más de lo que realmente el periódico creía.<p>

Se sorprendió aquella mañana cuando una lechuza llegó a su trabajo asustando a sus compañeras.

— Soy bruja – confesó Ginny con gracia cuando la vieron descansando en su escritorio. La lechuza ululó mientras Ginny le rascaba la cabeza.

Era su padre, quería invitarla a almorzar ese mismo día aun pequeño kiosco que estaba frente a La Torre de Londres, mismo donde vendían una pizza estupenda y años atrás Ginny y Arthur Weasley solían sentarse en las mesitas de jardín a comer mientras que la vista era adornada por el puente de Londres. Respondió la invitación pensando en que aquella charla la alegraría un poco, al final de cuentas, las charlas con papá siempre habían sido tan confortantes como una taza de chocolate en diciembre.

Ha pesar de que la cita con su padre era a las dos de la tarde, Ginny había decidido adelantar camino a la una de la tarde para pasar por su padre al ministerio en lugar de esperarlo fuera de La Torre de Londres. Entró por la cabina telefónica como cuando era niña y dio en inspección su nueva varita antes de entrar.

El bullicio de los trabajadores del ministerio era le mismo que siempre había sido. Recordó que la última vez que había estado ahí había sido para buscar a Mitch cuando salió en busca de Harry, ya eso había pasado un par de meses atrás. Caminó hacia los elevadores pero antes que pudiese tomar uno, su móvil empezó a vibrar haciéndola retroceder para responder de inmediato. El número era de su oficina.

— ¿Diga?... ¿Paula?... Oh si, lo he dejado en el escritorio de Muller, junto a su computadora… no, no volveré hasta las cuatro así que te agradecería muchísimo que se lo entregaras en cuanto llegara… gracias, nos vemos después.

Pero en cuanto apagó el teléfono sintió ser levemente empujada, apenas alcanzó a levantar el rostro para ver a una mujer rubia con ojos muy azules que la miraba amenazantemente.

— Ginny, ¿a que se debe tu visita? ¿Tienes algún trámite pendiente?

— Buenas tardes, Laura. ¿Cómo haz estado?

— No tan bien como quisiera, ya sabes, los achaques del bebe de Harry me traen vuelta loca…

Ginny se sintió abrumada, agachó la cabeza levemente, apenas pudo notarle un leve vientre crecido en Laura, se sintió aterrada y culpable por seguir queriendo a Harry y más aun, por haber llegado a pensar en recuperarlo. Apretó sus labios para impedir que su franqueza hablara.

— Imagino – se limitó a responder Ginny

— Bueno, "tú" entiendes, eres mujer… - le dijo Laura. Aun tenía esa mirada encima de ella esperando a que Ginny hiciera un movimiento para Laura poder atacarla - entiendes de esas cosas. Sobretodo haz sido madre…

— Lo se – se limitó a contestar – me dio gusto verte, ahora tengo que subir….

— ¿Iras con Harry? - Laura la había detenido del brazo para impedir que Ginny retomara su camino al elevador.

— No – le respondió Ginny tratando de calmarse, la mano de Laura se había aferrado con fuerza su brazo.

— ¿Crees que no lo se? Que vienes con Harry. ¿Buscas pretexto para acercarte a mi marido? - las uñas de Laura se clavaron en el brazo de la pelirroja, esta apenas tuvo oportunidad de jalar fuerte para apenas zafarse. Trató de calmarse, "_no a ella Ginny, ella esta embarazada, no a ella, ten cuidado"_ se repitió a ella misma para calmarse un poco.

— ¿Tu marido? Disculpa Laura pero creo que Harry no es tu marido, aun.

— ¡Lo será dentro de poco! ¡espero un hijo suyo! – levantó la voz. Varios se detuvieron para girar a verlas.

— No tienes por qué hacer énfasis, se perfectamente que será tu marido y te suplico que me dejes pasar – Ginny tomó aire y Laura se movió pero no para dejarla pasar, sino para ponerse frente a ella. Ginny estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

— ¿Qué pretexto tienes para venir con él? ¿no te es suficiente el dinero que te puso en _HSBC_ para tu hija?

— Te lo he dicho, no vengo con Harry y lo que tenga que ver con Mitch no es de tu incumbencia, mas si de Harry…

— Claro que es de mi incumbencia, ¿crees que no sé que utilizas a tu hija para acercarte a Harry? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que eres tu quien le envía esos mensajes de texto?

Pero Ginny no pudo evitar reírse, simplemente porque ella siquiera había podido acercarse a Harry las últimas semanas para decirle que lo quería. Hubiese deseado poderle mandar todos esos mensajes que Mitch le había mandado los últimos días. Pero al parecer esa risa alteró más a Laura porque no se detuvo a seguir hablando.

— …Ríete si quieres, todo lo que quieras… – Laura estaba hecha una furia y Ginny se aferraba a tratar de controlarse - ¿crees que no lo se? Que te arrastras a los pies de Harry, que te revuelcas en la tierra como una perra para llamar su atención y lo deseas como una puta que eres…

— PLAF - la cara de Laura giró sesenta grados, Ginny vio como la barbilla de Laura casi tocaba su hombro lentamente efecto de la bofetada que acaba de propinarle. Laura se tambaleó efecto de los altos tacones que traía y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Ginny habló.

— ¡Si, soy una perra y que! Yo no me revuelco en la tierra, no soy yo, sino Harry cada vez que me ve y me suplica que vuelva con él. ¡Si! ¡soy una puta por permitir que me bese y me toque cada vez que él lo desea! ¡Tienes suerte que después de eso siga teniendo conciencia para no quitártelo! Porque hace mucho que él me estuvo insistiendo a volver, Pero si yo no lo he hecho es por tu hijo, Laura, no por ti. Ahora, si eres lo suficientemente mujer, aleja a Harry de mi, haz que no vuelva jamás a proponerme a volver con él para formar una familia con mi hija y él…

Laura se quedó sumida en un rincón sujetando su rostro enrojecido. El Sr. Weasley había aparecido y fue cuando Ginny se pudo percatar que todos se habían detenido alrededor suyo para ver el espectáculo, lo sorprendente era que nadie había intervenido por Laura.

— Ginny, ¿Qué sucede aquí? – El Sr. Weasley había hecho atrás a la gente y se encaminó a Ginny

— Iba camino a encontrarte – dijo Ginny agitada -

— Pero quedamos en vernos a las dos en el kiosco…

— Me desocupe antes … - Ginny se giró hacia Laura pero esta ya no estaba, el bullicio de la gente había hecho que la perdiera de vista

— ¿Qué fue eso que le estabas gritando a Laura? – preguntó el Sr. Weasley impresionado

— Ella me abordó antes que pudiese tomar el elevador – dijo abochornada, sintió sus mejillas arder ante su padre. - Lo siento en verdad, no pude controlarme

— Fue mi imaginación o la bofeteaste…

— Lo hice - Ginny trago saliva, empezó a sentir como la mano con la que la había golpeado, le hormigueaba. Se avergonzó como cuando era niña, su padre la conocía y ella no podía quedarse callada, ¡claro que no!

— Ginny, pero ¡Laura está embarazada!...

— Desgraciadamente eso no hace que se quede callada, por eso le di en la cara - se justificó Ginny, su padre movió la cabeza negativamente pero luego se incorporó a besarla y abrazarla.

— Me da lástima Laura, esta frustrada, tu sabes a que me refiero, además ella no te conoce, supongo que te enfrentó sin saber que eras toda una leona…

Ginny no pudo responder a su padre, ha pesar de los años sin duda alguna todavía el la conocía. Recibir una reprimenda por su padre era lo justo, aunque en lugar de eso ella se colgó de su brazo orgullosa y salieron caminando juntos del ministerio. Aunque lo mas lógico era que ellos hablaran del suceso, el Sr. Weasley simplemente lo evitó, por otra parte Ginny no dejaba de sentir ese sabor amargo que le había quedado en la boca tras decirle a Laura que Harry en cierta forma la había acosado tiempo atrás, sobretodo tenía ese remordimiento de haberla bofeteado a sabiendas que ella estaba embarazada.

El chisme se corrió como pólvora por todo el ministerio, tardó cuatro horas para que Eleonor llegara a la oficina de Harry contándole que según los chicos de recepción, Laura y Ginny habían tenido un duelo de varitas ganando la pelirroja después de que Laura le llamara "_perra pulgosa mugrienta_" y el chisme venía acompañado de que Ginny le había confesado a Laura que era amante de Harry y que los dos se habían acostado en un rencuentro romántico que tuvieron en un banco (HSBC). Harry no supo que decir. Para sorpresa cuando tocó el tema con Laura ella solo dijo que habían intercambiado únicamente palabras y suposiciones, habló que en el ministerio era una bola de chismosos, simplemente no habló mas del tema.

Ginny en cambio esperaba ver a Harry en la puerta de su casa reclamándole por haber golpeado a su futura esposa, mas sin embargo jamás Harry llegó y mucho menos obtuvo una llamada telefónica. Creyó que posiblemente Harry le retiraría la palabra a ella, ya que después de haberle escupido en la cara de Laura que Harry la había besado y más que eso, Harry tumbaría su puerta reclamándole por el poco tacto que había tenido con su mujer, aun así ese momento solo ocurría en su mente y nada más.

* * *

><p>El escenario estaba arreglando con una escenografía bastante original en blanco y negro. Previo a salir de este se sentía más que ansiosa y nerviosa, pero cuando lo pisó todos sus temores se fueron, los diálogos que se había aprendido salían con una fluidez envidiable para cualquier otro compañero de su curso. Escuchó los aplausos retumbar en el teatro mientras a lo lejos pudo ver una hilera de pelirrojos que no solo aplaudían, sino que gritaban y chiflaban con un entusiasmo muy único de los Weasley's. Siguiendo con la vista descubrió que el único castaño en aquella hilera era Tom, Harry no había ido al final de su curso de su Escuela Elemental. Su sonrisa se le congeló, sintiendo la decepción en su estomago se tomó de la mano junto con sus compañeros de la escuela y agradeció al público que no dejaba de alabarlos.<p>

Pero cuando vio la primera fila, justo frente a ella, el cielo se le aclaró, ahí estaba Harry parado aplaudiendo con fuerza, con una sonrisa tan franca mostrando orgullo por lo que Mitch acababa de representar. Mitch no vio mas allá de Harry, todo lo demás ya no importaba, se sintió orgullosa de haber logrado que Harry la viera de aquella forma, ahora parecía comprender la razón por la cual su mamá se había enamorado de Harry Potter.

— ¿La viste? Estuvo estupenda, no creí que fuera tan buena actuando - dijo Geroge Weasley

— Oh deberías de verla poner pretextos, es toda una experta – respondió Ginny sonriendo

— Esa obra fue estupenda, Hermione, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? ¿hamel?

— Hamlet Sra. Weasley y es de William Shakespeare – respondió Hermione – y Mitch ha hecho el mejor Hamlet que he visto en mi vida

— Y el más cómico - incluyó Ron

— Hamlet ¿Qué no era un varón? - preguntó Percy levantando la cabeza entre Fleur y George

— Si, era varón en la historia original era un príncipe – dijo Ginny – por cierto Ron, ¿que no deberías de estar trabajando?

— Eh… dije que me sentía mal para retirarme - Ron estaba a un costado, abrazado de la cintura de Hermione

— Espero que Harry no te delate - dijo Hermione a regañadientes -…

— ¿Harry? Pero si el ni siquiera vino - dijo Ginny, por una extraña razón el corazón comenzó a acelerársele sin piedad.

— No, si sí vino, lo vi desde que traje a Mitch, solo que él estaba en primera fila – dijo Tom quien hasta un momento antes parecía no haber estado presente.

Mitch llegó corriendo dando brinquitos de alegría saludando a todos y siendo felicitada por su abuela y tíos, traía todavía puestas las mallas verdes con unos pantaloncillos cafés parte del vestuario. Su cabello había sido recogido y escondido tras un sombrero, ahora este caía amarrado en una cola de caballo. Se aferró de la cintura de su madre levantando el rostro antes para regalarle una sonrisa.

— Fuiste la mejor – le agarró de la barbilla para acariciarla. Mitch sonrió para luego separarse

— Harry vino, ¿lo viste? – le dijo entusiasmada – me dijo que nos llevaría a comer para festejar que terminé la escuela elemental

Ginny levantó la vista, Harry iba llegando, tenía una sonrisa de orgullo, esa torcida que tanto le gustaba a Ginny, ella sintió ese bajón típico que tanto odiaba ella. Mas casi de inmediato se sintió avergonzada por haber golpeado a su novia, a Laura, mas cuando estaba embarazada, estaba preparada para recibir cualquier reproche o sentimiento de odio, hasta estaba preparada para que él la ignorara, pero en cuanto llego la saludó con un "_Hola_" mientras se giraba a conversar con Hermione.

— Iremos a comer, dime Mitch, ¿A dónde quieres ir a comer? – preguntó Harry a su hija mientras los Weasley's y Tom le daban opciones.

— A _El Trocadero_ – dijo segura Mitch mientras que el único que parecía entender que era, era Tom

— ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Ron

— Esta en Picadilly Circus, es un restaurant con temática de una jungla, a Mitch le gusta ir porque hay un changuito mecánico que repite tus movimientos y lo que dices…

— Es comiquísimo – dijo Mitch interrumpiendo - ¿recuerdas Tom? Casi nos corrían porque lo hicimos decir malas palabras como….

Pero Ginny le tiró una mirada a Mitch y ella guardó silencio.

— Bien, entonces será _El Trocadero_ – confirmó Harry mientras los Weasley's se preparaban entre ellos para decidir como se irían. Ginny tomó a Mitch de la mano y la alejó de todos

— Escucha Mitch, debo de volver a la oficina – le mintió Ginny, la verdad era que se sentía incapacitada para soportar a Harry más tiempo del que ya lo había hecho. Estar cerca de él hacía la falta de aire más evidente y no podía simplemente seguirlo viendo y convivir con él como si nada ocurriese.

— Mamá, pero me dijiste que pedirías el día para estar hoy conmigo – interrumpió Mitch decepcionada - ¿Por qué? ¿no quieres festejar que he salido de la escuela?

— No es eso – le regaló una sonrisa a su hija. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que ella se sentía incapaz siquiera de estar cerca de su padre? – es solo que no me dieron permiso.

A Ginny se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, ella deseaba pasar ese momento con su hija, pero simplemente no podía exponer sus sentimientos de frustración frente a Harry.

— Pero… quiero que vayas en verdad…. – dijo Mitch, parecía amenazar con llorar

— ¿sucede algo? - interrumpió Harry. Ginny levantó la vista para verlo pero de inmediatamente la bajó para concentrarse a Mitch, estaba avergonzada y no quería delatarse frente a él

— Es Ginny, no quiere ir con nosotros – le dijo Mitch enojada –

— No me digas Ginny, soy tu madre – intervino Ginny enfadada – además ya te he explicado porque no puedo ir…

— Los quiero a todos juntos ahí, la abuela Molly dijo que el abuelo irá directo al restaurant y Tom dijo que Mercy iría saliendo del hospital. No puedes faltar.

— ¿no quieres ir? – le preguntó Harry sorprendido -

— Escucha Mitch – dijo Ginny bajando la voz solo para ella - he venido aquí contigo, no puedo acompañarte más tiempo, te prometo que después festejaremos las dos juntas…

— Bien, - dijo Mitch molesta tomando la mano de Harry – te estas perdiendo de un buen momento y además… no te creo que debas de volver al trabajo.

Mitch jaló a Harry alejándolo, simplemente el moreno se giró mientras seguía a Mitch sin retirarle la vista a Ginny, ella simplemente le dieron ganas de llorar, pero le era imposible sentarse frente a Harry, no después de que sabría que él se casaría con una mujer embarazada, misma que ella había golpeado días atrás.

Los vio alejarse, Hermione y Ron se despidieron sin comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad. Harry parecía molesto a simple vista mientras que Mitch iba más que molesta tomada de la mano ahora de Tom. Se alejaron y Ginny retomó el camino a casa a pie.

Había pasado ya casi cuatro horas y ni Tom ni Mitch habían llegado, en su depresión por el momento, Ginny se puso a preparar un pastel de vainilla con fresas para Mitch. Ya estaba casi listo cuando la puerta se abrió. Con las mejillas coloradas entró por la puerta dando brincos, mas relajada se acercó a Ginny y le besó la mejilla.

— Nos la hemos pasado muy bien, debiste de haber ido, Mercy y los demás tíos llegaron, hasta Vicky y tía Fleur estaban ahí, fue muy divertido, hubieras visto a tío George frente al chango mecánico, hizo que se volviera loco - Mitch se carcajeó mientras Ginny la miraba sorprendida - … y luego Tom y tío Ron cantaron horroroso con cuando las meseras se acercaron a la mesa con un pastel, ¿y ese pastel?

— Lo tenía listo para terminarlo hoy – mintió Ginny

— ¿a que hora haz llegado? – preguntó Mitch tratando de buscar evidencia en contra de Ginny. – parece que tienes mucho aquí…

— En verdad llegué hace más de media hora, supuse que ya no estarían en el restaurant – mintió Ginny - ¿quieres que partamos el paste?

— Vengo llena, quiero vestirme, el tío George decía que parecía un duende con estas mallas y mi cabeza roja. Por cierto, Harry me llevará al cine…

Pero Ginny se dio cuenta que el auto de Harry todavía estaba frente a su casa. Salió de la cocina, Harry estaba entrando a la casa por la puerta, se detuvo en cuanto la vio.

— Solo me visto y nos vamos… - Gritó Mitch mientras subía las escaleras corriendo

— Hola – la saludo Harry, Ginny no le pudo responder estaba aun con el mandil puesto y una cuchara llena de betún en una mano. Se acercó a ella y le limpió la mejilla para después llevarse el contenido a su boca – mm betún de vainilla, ¿a quien se lo estabas untando?

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? – le dijo Ginny mas que molesta, la había tocado y aun tenia espasmos gracias a eso –

— Vaya, solo quise ser cortes contigo

— Nadie te lo ha pedido – respondió Ginny, se dio la vuelta para meterse a la cocina, Harry iba tras ella – te pido un favor, Quédate en la sala a esperar allá a Mitch.

Pero Harry se congeló tras el comportamiento de Ginny quien lo estaba viendo con un odio infinito.

— ¿puedo preguntar que he hecho? – dijo Harry ofendido sin moverse de donde estaba

— No te quiero cerca es solo eso - dijo Ginny quien estaba terminando de adornar el pastel, ni siquiera se giró a verlo

— Esta bien – Harry se giró para salir de la cocina, pero se detuvo y se giró para volverla a ver. - ¿Por mi no nos acompañaste hoy a comer?

Ginny ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada. Aventó el cucharón al lavabo y sacó unas fresas ponerlas en el pastel.

— Escúchame, te estoy hablando – se le paró de frente, ella estaba hecha una furia

— Muévete –

— No

— ¡Que te nuevas!

— No hasta que hablemos

— ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo!

— ¡Oh si!, si tenemos que hablar, mírate nada mas, ¡me odias mas que antes!

— No te odio, no puedo sentir nada en contra de ti

— ¿Porque no fuiste hoy?

— Porque no me dio la gana

— No fue por eso, obvio tampoco fue por el trabajo, haz hecho un pastel en este tiempo.

— Escucha, no quiero problemas ¿sabes? ya tuve un enfrentamiento con Laura y ella involucró a Mitch en esto…

— ¿Qué dijo de Mitch? – le preguntó Harry, había sabido de la confrontación de la misma boca de Laura, pero ella siquiera le había mencionado a Mitch.

— Pregúntale a ella – Ginny se dio la vuelta y tratando de respirar, no le alcanzaba el aire, le costaba enfrentarlo, no podía simplemente, quería golpearlo hasta sacar toda su furia y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse y él estaba ahí frente a ella, parándose, retándola atrevidamente.

— Entonces es cierto lo que dicen en el ministerio

— No sé que dicen en el ministerio, pero si, ocurrió algo en el ministerio, ¿no te fue a contar tu mujer? – soltó Ginny sarcásticamente. Trató de no verlo, abrió la llave del agua mientras lavó el cucharón que había estado utilizando.

— Ella dijo que todo estaba bien - confesó Harry.

Ginny sintió un fuerte jalón en el estómago cuando Harry le dijo eso. Ella le había confesado a Laura que Harry y ella se habían besado más de una vez, se había arrepentido después de decir eso, mas sin embargo sabía que esa confesión le traería problemas a Harry, pero de esto, no hubo nada, Laura se había limitado a reclamarle a Harry porque lo conocía, sabría bien que Harry terminaría por admitirlo y eso podría provocar que ellos terminaran, pero Laura era mas inteligente de lo que ella imaginaba. Tal vez la había subestimado demasiado, aunque esa siquiera había sido su intención.

— Bofetee a Laura – le dijo tratando de mantener la calma - la bofetee porque me insultó

— ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry sorprendido

— Ella llegó y me abordó, creía que iba contigo cuando en verdad iba por papá porque iríamos a almorzar juntos. Ella llegó y me dijo puta –

Harry se quedó callado, apretaba la mandíbula y trataba de calmarse, Ginny no sabía si eso era porque ella había cacheteado a Laura o porque Laura la había ofendido.

— En verdad lo siento, no quise golpearla, pero ella se aferró a mí, me abordó y yo simplemente no pude detenerme. Sé que no debí de haberla golpeado mas porque espera a… a tu bebé, ella involucró a Mitch en todo esto. Mitch saldrá afectada en todo esto y todo gracias a mi – Ginny pasó saliva y más porque Harry seguía sin decir nada. Solo te pido que te mantengas en raya, no quiero mas problemas y si por Mitch debo de dejarte de hablar para mantener la paz, lo haré. Así que te pido que te limites a esperarla afuera y todo lo que tenga que ver Mitch, díselo a ella o a Hermione o a Ron, pero no conmigo. ¿entiendes?

Harry aceptó con la cabeza, no la miraba y Ginny se estaba conteniendo por no llorar. Ella tenía que mantenerse alejado de él, estaba luchando por sobrellevar que Harry se casaría y el sencillamente se paseaba por su casa como si nada, no podía permitir que él fuera parte de su vida. Mitch bajó de las escaleras y se despidió de Ginny, Harry siquiera la volteó a ver, salió por la puerta, ella supo que él no volvería más. Cuando él arrancó el auto, entonces simplemente se dejó llorar, sintió que definitivamente lo había perdido.

Se le estaba desgarrando el alma completa, se le estaba yendo de las manos y para siempre, una parte de ella le insistía salir corriendo y rogarle por volver, por arreglar todo, pero sus pies estaban como anclas aferradas a piso, si bien sabia ella, Harry hubiese dejado a Laura y él no lo había hecho, no le importaba tanto Ginny como lo había dicho el mismo. Se casaría, la dejaría y lo peor del caso, es que ella estaba de por vida amarrada a Harry porque tenía una hija suya. Lo único que quería hacer era alejarse de él, lo mas lejos posible, porque sabría que si seguía viéndolo mes con mes, se terminaría por volver loca. Entre sollozos, casi arrastrándose se acercó a su laptop, la prendió y entró a su correo electrónico. Tecleó redactando rápidamente sin importar nada más, buscaba desprenderse del dolor y eso lo encontraría lejos. Envió el correo electrónico y en cuestión de cinco minutos más llegó otro correo como respuesta. No pudo creer lo que sus ojos podían ver:

**Para: Dave Eggeds, (Dave_)**

**De: Ginevre Wesley (G.M._.uk)**

Dave:

Espero que te encuentres muy bien, una disculpa por no haber respondido tus últimos quince correos enviados, pero me remito a tratar temas de incumbencia profesional contigo.

La razón de mi correo es para comunicarte que tengo interés en ver la última propuesta que me han enviado tus jefes, exactamente la deseché porque en aquel entonces no podía salir del país, en cambio ahora, tengo tiempo disponible y he resuelto mis problemas personales por lo que me interesaría seriamente en saber que ofrece _The_ _New Yorker_ para mi.

Saludos Cordiales…. Ginevre Weasley

Recibido

**De: Dave Eggeds, (Dave_)**

**Para: Ginevre Wesley (G.M._.uk)**

Mi querida Ginny:

Siempre será un placer saber de ti, tu correo me ha entusiasmado como no tienes una idea. Imaginar que te podemos tener parte del equipo del _The_ _NewYorker_ ha excitado de mas a muchos de tus compañeros que hemos seguido tu trabajo a profundidad desde tus inicios en el _The_ _Daily Telegraph,_ será un placer tenerte en las oficinas del corporativo en New York de inmediato para poder enseñarte el contrato y los grandes beneficios que es ser parte de nuestro equipo.

Necesito hablar contigo, dime ¿puedo marcarte sin que cuelgues el teléfono? Estoy ansioso por verte. La ultima vez sé que mi presencia no fue muy grata para ti, cuando desperté ya te habías marchado sin siquiera te despediste, aun así, sé que esto debería ser meramente profesional, y así será. Seré tu colega si así lo quieres, solo permíteme atenderte como es debido en la ciudad de las luces.

Con cariño: Dave

Sitió una sensación burbujeante en su estómago, tal vez la rapidez que le había respondido Dave Eggers, se limpió las lágrimas todavía pensando en que responderle. Dejó que sus dedos hicieran su labor sobre el teclado.

**Para: Dave Eggeds, (Dave_)**

**De: Ginevre Wesley (G.M._.uk)**

Sr. Eggler:

No me es muy grato notificarle que no podre asistir a la ciudad de New York de forma inmediata como usted propone. Ya que aun me encuentro finiquitando un asunto familiar muy importante para mi. Mi única hija entrará a un internado para el mes de septiembre y estos dos meses restantes de verano deseo no separarme de ella. Así que si puede agendarme una cita con sus superiores a partir del día 3 de septiembre, le agradecería muchísimo que así fuera. Si para dichas fechas ya no están interesados en mi trabajo, le pido que me lo haga saber.

Agradeciendo siempre su cordialidad y respeto. Ginevre Weasley.

P.D. para cuestiones personales, le pido que se comunique a mi correo personal, del cual le rectifico que es el de ginny_

Cuando terminó de enviar el correo electrónico sintió un desahogo profundo, sabría que al menos trataría de alejarse. El _The_ _New Yorker_, era una de las revistas de más prestigio no solo en América sino en el mundo completo, trabajar ahí le daría un estatus como periodista y columnista. Ya les había dicho que "no" tres veces, porque sencillamente no quería alejarse de Londres, pero esta vez, era necesario. No soportaría estar en Londres mientras Harry llegara matrimonio, no podría soportarlo quedarse sin hacer absolutamente nada ante la decisión de Harry. Suspiró mas tranquila y simplemente decidió que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Aquella tarde después de que Mitch no estaría en casa, tomó el pastel y se fue a casa de Mercy, subió las escaleras y compartió un gran pedazo de pastel junto con Manina, como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

><p>Harry no volvió a entrar a la casa de Ginny, ni siquiera volvió a hablar con ella para consultar sus dudas por Mitch, se había concentrado a hacer lo mismo que los meses anteriores, esperar en el coche cada vez que iba a East Acton por ella. Ginny pensó que había sido lo mejor que él se mantuviera alejado de ella aun así parecía que tanto Harry y Mitch se aferraban mutuamente porque Mitch no soltaba su teléfono móvil para nada, todo el día se mensajeaba con Harry y en las noches hablaban los dos por teléfono. Un día sorprendió a Mitch contándole a Harry un chiste bastante inapropiado a Harry por el teléfono móvil. Aunque la misma Ginny tuvo que aguantarse la risa, Mitch había sido regañada por hablar por cosas que la pequeña siquiera sabia.<p>

Pero Ginny solo miraba a Mitch desaparecer la mayoría del verano. Harry mismo la había invitado a París un fin de semana para llevarla a EuroDisney, Mitch había vuelto loca de la emoción y durante tres días era de lo único que ella podía hablar, Harry y ella en París, de lo bien que se llevaban, de lo chistoso-apático que era Harry. "_el trata de ser serio pero eso es patético y da risa" _– decía Mitch entusiasmada aquel verano.

Pero Mitch se llevó el susto de su vida cuando a finales de julio una lechuza ululaba arriba de su cabeza una mañana, traía una carta para ella. Mitch les había tomado poco cariño a las lechuzas desde que una le había escupido y otra la había agarrado a picotazos. La carta era de Hogwarts.

Para sorpresa de ella el sobre iba destinado para: "_Srita. Danielle Mitchel Weasley",_ abrumada vio que la alegría no venía precisamente de ella, sino de su mamá quien no dejaba de sentirse orgullosa por haber recibido la carta. Aquella mañana del sábado, Mitch le escribió un mensaje de texto a Harry mientras desayunaba cereal en la cocina. "_hey, me ha llegado la carta a la escuela de magia"._

— ¿Por qué tanta emoción? – preguntó Mitch mientras se llevaba a la boca una cucharada del cereal del duende encantador - ya sabíamos que era una bruja

Ginny colgó el teléfono tras llamar con Hermione para decirle que a Mitch le había llegado la carta.

— Porque esto confirma que irás a la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería – le dijo Ginny orgullosa.

— Bien, ¿podré llevarme la saeta? – preguntó Mitch como si fuera irse un día de campo

— Antes los niños de primero no podían llevar una escoba. ¿Qué dice tu carta?

— No la termine de leer - Mitch masticó su cereal y luego incluyó – había un montón de cosas que pedían, creí que era una broma…

— Tal vez es mi culpa, por hablarte tan poco de como era mi vida antes de que vinieras al mundo

— Ey, ey, me gusta la historia, pero la mas antigua. ¿Tiene que ver con la segunda guerra mundial? Porque ya sabes que ese tema me fascina…

— Tiene que ver con una guerra, fui parte de una – le confesó Ginny sentándose en la silla para acompañar a Mitch a comer –

— ¿Fue la que me contaste? ¿la misma por la cual tú y Harry se separaron? - Ginny se atragantó, aun no podía evitar tener este efecto cada vez que le mencionaban a Harry

— En verdad fue mucho antes. Pero ya sabrás cuando estés en Hogwarts y te den Historia de Magia

— Vaya… créeme que esa materia me fascinará – dijo Mitch fascinada, su teléfono vibró y de inmediato respondió

Mitch inmediatamente se emocionó respondiendo, era Harry, nadie mas le llamaba a Mitch, así que Ginny se levantó y salió de la cocina. Por lo que podía decir Mitch, Harry parecía también estar emocionado por la carta que le había llegado.

— No te emociones tanto, tu sabías que podía hacer magia, ya vez lo que pasó en EuroDisney… - Mitch bajó la voz y dejó de escucharla. Imaginó que tal vez ellos habrían tenido un percance y Mitch no había sido capaz de mencionarle nada a ella. Por el nulo contacto que habían tenido ella y Harry el casi mes y medio, supuso que por eso él no le había notificado absolutamente nada.

Aun así cuando colgó el teléfono, Mitch se acercó a su madre con una sonrisa.

— Tu tía Hermione ha dicho que tus abuelos prepararán una comida hoy en la tarde para ti y para Vicky para festejar que les llegó su carta.

— ¿Por qué me dijiste hasta ahora? Le hubiese informado a Harry, acabo de charlar con él - Mitch tomó el teléfono para marcarle pero Ginny la detuvo

— Apuesto a que el ya sabrá o le informaran, deja que Hermione lo haga – le respondió Ginny. Muy en el fondo deseaba que Harry no se presentara aquella tarde con sus padres, quería ver a sus padres tranquila y convivir con sus hermanos y no deseaba verlo a él aunque Mitch seguro en la primera oportunidad le marcaría para hablar con él y preguntarle porque no había llegado.

Aquella tarde llegó por polvos flu a la madriguera. Aunque apenas eran las dos de la tarde ya se encontraban ahí todos sus hermanos. Mitch había sido recibida con besos y abrazos acompañados de felicitaciones porque junto con Vicky las dos serían las primeras nietas Weasley's que irían a Hogwarts, Ginny pudo respirar tranquila cuando se dio cuenta que Harry no estaba.

— Nos ha avisado que llegará mas tarde - respondió Hermione cuando Mitch había preguntado – pero Laura hace media hora que llegó.

Eso había incomodado a Ginny, no la había visto desde que habían tenido el percance en el ministerio, para el colmo, tampoco había visto a Harry desde que ella misma le había pedido que dejara de entrar a su casa. Lo que todo le había resultado extraño es que nadie de su familia había hecho caso a los chismes del ministerio, de hecho ni siquiera Hermione la había abordado para preguntarle que era lo que en realidad había ocurrido aquella tarde. De hecho sentía que Hermione estaba alejada de ella. Aunque el mismo Ron, terminó por confesarle a Ginny que deseaba tener alejada a Hermione de todo ese caos que había entre Harry- Laura- Ginny.

Cuando Ginny vio a Laura, esta siquiera se atrevió a saludarla mucho menos dedicarle una mirada de odio, la ignoró por completo. Se sorprendió verla con el vientre mas notado, debía de tener mínimo cinco meses y medio, caminaba ya con un poco de dificultad y su rostro se miraba un poco mas redondo por el exceso de peso causado por el embarazo. Se sintió culpable aun por haberle gritado de aquella forma, pero lo suficiente para cercarse y pedirle disculpas a ella. La miraba andar por toda la madriguera como si fuese la reina, sencillamente eso incomodaba a Ginny, tal vez fuese que estuviese celosa porque en todo este tiempo Laura había tenido a su familia mientras que Ginny apenas había tenido una pequeña familia con los Stanleys (Mercy, Manina y Tom), se giró para ver a su madre y se ofreció a ayudar en la cocina.

La fiesta en La Madriguera estaba mas que comenzada, todos los Weasley's se encontraban en el jardín platicando y disfrutando del día soleado. George y Bill Weasley habían colocado varias mesas donde las mujeres de la casa la habían llenado con comida. Todo pudiese sido muy bien, la única diferencia que Mitch creyó que arrumaría el día era una persona: Laura, quien para hacerse a notar había estado tratando de bromear sin éxito con cada uno de los Weasley's; Ginny simplemente se hizo a un lado, evito verlos, se concentró en cocinar.

- Cada día esta más _hoglible_, _pagece_ que le esta _afectandu_ el _egmbarazo_ – le dijo Fleur metiéndose a la cocina – Cree que es _divegtido_ _imitag_ mi acento. No _quiegro_ estar mas a_fuega_ con esa _mujeg_,

Ginny se giró para verla, lavaba las legumbres, quiso decirle algo a Fleur pero sabía que cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca no seria tomada como algo bueno, así que prefirió quedarse callada.

- Tu me caías _mejog_ – le dijo Fleur, parecía que le costaba decirlo – al menos _cuagno_ tu te _buglabas_ de mi _egra_ gracioso…

- Fleur…. – Ginny sintió que sus mejillas le ardían

- _¿Creegs_ que no me di cuenta_? Ega_ muy _buegna_ tu imitación de _Fleeeegggrr_ – Y Fleur sonrió y le guiño el ojo - tendré que _pedigle_ a tu _hegmano_ que me cambie de lugar _egn_ la _meza_, no la _sopogtage_ mas tiempo.

Y tras decir eso último, Fleur salió de la cocina evitando a toda costa siquiera hablar con Laura y se dirigía hacia donde estaba George.

- No la aguanta, ¿no es así? –escuchó Ginny llegar a Hermione por detrás de ella – esta tratando de aparentar que nada sucede…

- Ella quiere recuperar lo que cree que era suyo – repuso Ginny. Se giró hacia donde estaba Hermione y exprimió con fuerza las legumbres para que saliera gran parte del agua,

- Ella jamás fue así, ¿me lo creerías? Siempre se concentró a estar junto con Harry, era amable y respetuosa pero jamás se llevo con tu familia. Ellos también la espetaban, pero jamás se metió con nosotros, ella esta así porque quiere que la tomemos en cuenta.

- Me imagino que es difícil para ella, sentarte en la mesa de los padres de la ex novia de tu futuro esposo no es nada fácil….

- Y más sabiendo que él te sigue queriendo….

Ginny tomo el cuchillo con violencia y miro a Hermione

- ¿Tienes que decirlo?

- Baja eso, me asustas, Ginny

- No, lo quiere suficiente, ama a su hija por eso él ha venido - respondió Ginny mientras que con salvajismo agarraba el repollo y comenzaba a cortarlo con violencia - No ayudas mucho, ¿lo sabes? Eres mi amiga, tienes que mantenerme en raya – pegó con mas fuerza y el repollo caía por todos lados – un día me dices que hago mal, pero sigues insistiendo en hablar sobre lo mismo…

- Perdón – le dijo arrepentida Hermione – esta bien, disculpa, sé que no he sido del todo amiga, pero entiende que trato de estar de tu lado…

- No podrás - respondió Ginny – estaba enfadada, el cuchillo se movía con mayor velocidad sobre el repollo - es mas fácil que te identifiques con ella que conmigo….

Ginny tomó el resto del repollo picado y lo echó en una bandeja, le miró a Hermione, ella trató de ayudarla y la dejó, ambas estaban en silencio.

- Lo siento en verdad, pero es que me es difícil apoyarlos como es debido. Quiero lo mejor para todos y es que parece que no hay nada bueno. Alguien siempre saldrá dañado en todo esto y lo peor es que nadie se lo merece.

- No se si tengas razón – Ginny miró a Laura, ella estaba tratando de hacer reír a George por lo que ellos lo único que parecía era querer huir del lugar, Laura ya tenia cinco meses o mas, ella podría odiarla, pero al bebe jamás, era parte de Harry y si Laura le permitiera algún día conocerlo, ella no se limitaría a sentir a algún sentimiento de amor por ese niño que ahora llevaba Laura en su vientre.

- Harry aun no ha llegado – dijo Hermione – él dijo que en media hora mas llegaría. ¿Le dijo Mitch que ya le llego la carta a Hogwarts?

- El se sintió muy orgulloso de ella – respondió – al menos fue lo que le me contó que le dijo por teléfono móvil.

- Me parece que fue ayer cuando entramos a Hogwarts - dijo Hermione mientras miraba hacia la ventana -… y mira, hoy va la siguiente generación Weasley a Hogwarts.

Pero Ginny ya no dijo mas, estaba concentrándose en tratar de domar sus sentimientos y no dejaba de sentirse incomoda cada vez que veía a Laura pasear por la casa de sus padres como toda confianza como si a ella le perteneciera su casa, parecía que insistía mostrar que Laura todo este tiempo había sido un miembro importante en la familia.

Minutos después escuchó ruidos en la cocina, Harry había llegado, Ginny se secaba las manos recargada en la puerta de la madriguera alejada viéndolo por primera vez después de casi dos meses sin verlo. El aquel día llevaba una camiseta con cuelo polo color verde oliva, hacía que sus ojos se vieran de un verde mucho mas intenso que el clásico color esmeralda. Su cabello estaba mas largo, parecía siquiera se había preocupado en peinarlo, tenía una barba de mínimo cinco días que lo hacían verlo más que interesante, Ginny no pudo evitar contemplarlo y esta vez no se limitó al momento de verlo, más cuando no estaba siendo observada.

Mitch llegó a saludarlo mientras el rascaba cariñosamente la cabeza de Mitch, cuando sintió ser observado, apenas levantó el rostro para toparse con los ojos cafés de Ginny que lo miraban sin pudor alguno, enrojeció de inmediato como si fuese un muchacho tonto, trató de enfocarse en Mitch y cuando pudo controlarse un poco apenas levantó la vista y saludó a Ginny con un gesto. Ginny solo rio y se regresó a la cocina para dejar el trapo antes de volver a la sala con el resto de la familia.

Harry había llegado con dos grandes regalos, no impresionó mucho a Mitch cuando él le entrego uno a Vicky porque sabia que ella le quería mucho, pero si cuando a ella le entregó el suyo. Era una caja enorme y Mitch solo le atinó a dar las "_gracias_" en bajito, no hizo el escandalo que Vicky hizo cuando le fue entregado. Ginny se acercó a ellos con confianza, haciendo que Harry se sitiera levemente sofocado, ella solo se colocó a un lado de Mitch para apoyarla

- ¿No piensas abrirlo? – le preguntó Harry algo extasiado.

- No es una muñeca ¿no es así? – le dijo bajito. Nadie los veía todos parecían observar a Vicky quien parecía escandalizada de más por el regalo.

- No es nada que te avergonzara con la familia – y Harry le guiñó el ojo –

Mitch mas segura abrió el regalo, la caja era muy grande y pesada le soltó en bajito frases que nadie escuchaba "_no dejaré que me quites la saeta, así que si es otra escoba_… "… "_no, no lo es_" – se apresuró a responder Harry, "_la saeta es tuya_". Y Mitch terminó de abrir su regalo. Era un baúl color café camello, muy bonito con remaches dorados y el escudo de Hogwarts estaba sobre el. Mitch no entendió mucho el significado del regalo y del porque Vicky se emocionaba tanto.

- Todos los niños llevan baúles – le dijo en el oído Ginny cuando vio la cara de Mitch confundida –

- ¿Acaso no conocen las maletas con rueditas? No me veo jalando esto por todo el lugar – le dijo Mitch únicamente a su madre, tenia cara de susto. – No soy muy grande, no podré con esto – Mitch parecía asustada, no parecía comprender de las costumbres mágicas y parecían no gustarle, ella amaba su vida simple y los magos no lo eran…

- Podrás – le respondió Harry sonriendo – además no solo llevaras un baúl, sino también un animal…

- Vaya, -respondió Mitch – no soy buena con los animales, Mercy dice que ni siquiera yo misma puedo cuidar de mi trasero como para cuidar otro más… eso si me preocupa y de mas…

- Todos llevan animales, son para los estudios – respondió Ginny –

- Si pero no seria divertido que el perro de algún chico te muerda o te meta una corrietiza, esto me resulta muy extraño mamá.

- Sólo permiten a tres – respondió Harry con los dedos – puedes llevar algo chico, tal vez una rata, sapo o una lechuza.

- La tuya me escupió el otra vez, no son muy agradables – se cruzó de brazos

- Mitch, no tienes que hacer esto si no te gusta – le dijo Ginny, pero Mitch miró a su madre, ella estaba preocupada.

- Es solo que la gente parece muy feliz porque Vicky y yo nos alejaremos por casi un año de sus vidas…

Harry vio a Ginny parecía, en parte eso parecía tener cierto sentido.

- Hogwarts fue mi hogar – respondió Harry - y también el de tu madre

Mitch miró a su madre ella lo admitió con una sonrisa.

- Si todos estamos felices porque ustedes son parte de Hogwarts es porque no cualquier mago puede ir, son escogidos desde que nacen.

- Supongo que ser hija de Harry Potter me hizo ganar un lugar en la escuela….

- Eso y el hecho de que eres una bruja desde tu nacimiento. Vienes de uno de los mejores linajes de brujos. Los Weasley, aunque temo decirte que no somos muy queridos en el mundo mágico.

- ¿Es en serio? ¿Pero porque? Todos son muy agradables…

- Porque muchos magos no quieren a los mestizos y los Weasley si….

- Yo soy mestiza, ¿lo olvidas? Mi abuela Lily era hija de muggles, Harry me lo ha contado…

- Lo eres – le dijo Harry quien besó la cabeza de Mitch –

- Estamos orgullosos que puedas ser parte de Hogwarts. ¿Acaso crees que te dejaría ir tan fácil? Sé que será bueno para tu educación. Mejor escuela no puedes ir.

- No te arrepentirás de ir, los mejores recuerdos que tengo de mi vida han sido en Hogwarts.

- Creí que los mejores recuerdos que tenías eran con mi mamá ¡AUCHH! – Mitch había recibido un coscorrón en la cabeza por parte de Ginny y Harry aunque tenía algo que decir, prefirió quedarse callado y tan solo rio.

- ¿Ya viste bien tu baúl? – preguntó Harry tratando de cambiar el tema. Mitch se giró para verlo en detalle

- Tiene muy bonito escudo…

- Cambiará cuando te escoja el sombrero seleccionador por el escudo de tu casa…

- ¿Que quien me tiene que escoger?

- Creí que le habías explicado lo de la selección de casas… - se sorprendió Harry y le vio a Ginny

- ¿Recuerdas que te conté que estaba en Gryffindor? Pues bien, para estar ahí te tienen que hacer una selección

- ¿Y si no me seleccionan? ¿Habrá un lugar para los "no" elegidos?

Harry rio y recordó uno de sus primeros temores que tuvo al llegar a Hogwarts. Que el sombrero seleccionador jamás dijera la casa perteneciente y que tuvieran que regresarlo a Londres…

- Eso no ocurrirá jamás – le respondió Ginny – si te envían la carta es porque ya tienes un lugar definitivamente…

Mitch volvió a mostrar interés en el baúl hasta notar lo que Harry le había dicho. Estaban unas iniciales en su baúl, "M.P." Mitch no entendió de lo que significaba. Volteó hacia Harry buscando respuestas.

- Michell Potter – respondió Harry

- Peero,,. pe… - Mitch acarició las iniciales - Hogwarts me mando la carta como " Mitchel Weasley y…

- Lo he solucionado, esa era la otra sorpresa - Harry trataba de contener su felicidad, Mitch giraba para ver a su madre que también se mostraba contenta y sorprendida – Ya no serás mas Mitch Weasley, tu nombre ha cambiado por el de Michell Potter. Estas registrada en el Ministerio de Magia y también lo eres para el gobierno británico.

- Pero ¿Mama? ¿y el Weasley? – Mitch se sentía avergonzada por eso ante su madre. Era lógico, no quería hacer sentir mal por no llevar el apellido de su madre.

- Será tu segundo apellido, no ocurre nada malo Mitch. Cuando escogí tu segundo nombre (Mitchel) quería que sonara como un apellido más que como un nombre, temía que en algún momento de tu vida te preocupara ser hija de madre soltera y…

- Eso jamás, no me puedo avergonzar lo que hiciste todo este tiempo por mí….

- Ahora lo se, pero antes no, así que modifiqué el nombre de Michell por Mitchel, por si alguna vez querías usarlo como apellido. Así que a Harry se le ocurrió simplemente que ya no había necesidad de que tu nombre se escribiera diferente

Mitch volteó a ver a Harry ella no parecía estar convencida del todo.

- Gracias – le dijo bajito – no es que no me guste llevar tu apellido, pero me gustaba mi nombre como Mitchel Weasley… sonaba como _Weasel_ (comadreja en ingles), aunque siempre me bromeaban, era muy chistoso.

- Tienes el apellido que siempre debiste de haber llevado ¿acaso eso no te gusta? – le preguntó Harry preocupado.

- No, no es que no me guste – le repuso Mitch muy bajito para que su madre no escuchara – es que, ¿ella no se enojara?

- ¿Hablas de Laura? – preguntó Harry y Mitch acertó con la cabeza

- Solo hago lo que es correcto, ¿acaso no eres hija de Harry Potter?

Y Mitch sonrió, ella no dijo nada, simplemente se dejó ir contra Harry y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que a Harry pudo sentir ese abrazo le decía que lo amaba, le dieron ganas de llorar y la abrazó también con tanta fuerza que no deseaba que nada los separara. Levantó la vista, Ginny lo miraba con una sonrisa complaciente y con ojos vidriosos, Harry soltó a Mitch solo de un brazo y la estiró hasta que sus dedos tocaron los de Ginny y los apretó con fuerza, casi invitándola a ser parte de ese momento. Mitch se separó y Harry y Ginny soltaron sus manos, la pequeña pelirroja no se había dado cuenta de eso y sonriendo con sus mejillas coloradas le dijo en bajito "gracias".

Ginny sin ver siquiera se alejó de ellos, estaba conmocionada por el momento que se había dado entre los tres. Harry había sentido a su hija mas cerca y entre los dos había calmado a Mitch de sus temores. Los dos jamás se hubieran puesto de acuerdo mejor por algo así, en su pecho le brincó un sentimiento por una añoranza jamás vivida antes, trató de calmarse porque ahora Laura la observaba peligrosamente. Ella misma se hizo a la idea que aquello que acababa de suceder había sido lo más cercano que habían tenido los tres como una familia de verdad. Trató de calmarse y olvidarse de eso, no le hacía nada bien pensar en que así pudieron haber sido las cosas. Fortaleció su postura para poder salir y convivir con su familia lo más tranquila posible.

* * *

><p>Notas de autora: Este capitulo lo tuve que volver a armar en una noche, tenía varios escritos de hace mas de tres meses y en el original intervenía Teddy, de cierta forma me sentía en obligación de incluirlo porque sus padres dieron la vida por el para hacerlo un lado. Pero hacerlo ingresar significaría tener que desarrollar su personaje dentro de la vida de Harry, cosa que consideraba de mas, me costó mucho borrar esas partes donde el y Mitch compartían un trozo de chocolate y hablaban de lo difícil que había sido su vida sin sus padres, Teddy pudo haber sido una puerta para que Mitch ingresara a la sociedad en Hogwarts, pero queriendo mucho a Mitch, creo que ella misma tiene que descubrir el mundo mágico. Al final tuve que borrar esa grandiosa parte para dar seguimiento a la historia y no detenerme hacia donde quiero llegar con muchas ansias.<p>

El pequeño enfrentamiento que tienen Harry y Ginny en la cocina mientras ella hace el pastel de Mitch, tuve que contenerme muchísimo porque les juro que Harry estuvo apunto de quererla besar y Ginny parecía desearlo, el capitulo no era así, originalmente Ginny terminaba diciéndole a Harry que "_pudo haber obtenido a la larga que ella cediera con él_" pero eso no me convenía, había cierto aire de esperanza que podría modificar la historia. Tuve que obligar de cierta forma que Ginny confesara que había golpeado a Laura para que se lograra la tensión entre los dos personajes, si dolorosamente verdadero.

Del correo de Ginny, no se si se pudieron percatar, pero ella lo escribe como Ginevre Wesley, implica dos grandes temas. Uno si habrán puesto atención a la historia, en el Diario para quien trabaja Ginny, ella es G.M. Wesley, explica que es por un error de dedo y por siete años los lectores la reconocen como tal. Pero la verdad es que poner como periodista a Ginny como Ginevre Molly Weasley hubiese sido delatada y Hermione hace años que la hubiesen encontrado. El G.W. es por tributo J.K Rowling. Y el Wesley es porque hace diez años que hice mi correo electrónico, después de media hora de que me era imposible que Hotmail actualizara mi plantilla para hacer mi correo, terminé escribiendo "Wesley"en vez de "weasley" y asi fue como quedó, así que Wesley es por mi correo, anna_wesley. Tonto pero si en algo se parece Ginny en este fic a mi, es que las dos trabajamos haciendo notas periodísticas, en mi caso por un pequeño lapso de un año.

Me emociono al escribir esto, tengo el próximo capitulo casi listo (sin editar claro esta) me falta dos capítulos por escribir y de ahí lo único que tendre que hacer es estructurar los siguientes (ya que tengo como tres o cuatro capítulos adelantados de mas). Por ahí alguien me dijo que no le gustaba las escenas lemon, jajajaja no las pienso modificar y agradezco a esa persona por su consideración de decírmelo y permitirme continuar haciéndolo a mi modo se que soy algo cruda para esas escenas, asi que le pido a los menores de edad que cuando las lean, se tapen los ojos o se las salten, aunque confieso que para eso tardaremos varios (no diré cuantos) capítulos, pero bueno, ya hablare en individual con cada _Review_ que me dejen… Besos cuídense.


	16. El peor recuerdo de Ginny

Super nota: Alguien me dejo un review preguntándome ¿Por qué "Cartas para Mama"?, como ustedes sabran, respondo los reviews de forma privada, así que como este era anónimo, lo responderé por aca. Cuando empece con el proyecto hace tres años atrás, la idea era que Mitch contara a Ginny por medio de cartas, el avance de la relación Harry-Mitch, y de hecho, dichas cartas están ya escritas (mismas que tendrán que ser modificadas), mas sin embargo, para que eso sucediera Mitch debía de estar en Hogwarts y para ser franca, tenia que alejar a Harry y a Mitch durante el verano para que el desarrollo de la relación se diera asi. El problema lo enfrente cuando fui desarrollando el fic, parecía que Harry exigía a gritos ver a Mitch y entonces la relación empezaba a avanzar lo suficientemente, tanto que ahora veran una parte y el próximo capitulo veremos mas, pero también nos despediremos por un tiempo de Mitch para darle cavidad a que los mayores resalten.

**CAPITULO 16**

**EL PEOR RECUERDO DE GINNY**

El día estaba empezándose a tornar más relajado, Harry y Ginny no volvieron a hablarse el resto de la tarde, Ginny había optado por sentarse al final de la mesa junto con Fleur que le rogó para que no se separara de ella.

— Vendrá a _hablagme_ si te _vags_ – le dijo Fleur refiriéndose a Laura – ella no te _quiegue_, es _obviu_g, si me _mantegngo_ pegada a ti, ella _no quegra hablag conmigou_.

Ginny sonrió, al final de cuentas Fleur no era tan mala cuñada, más cuando a pesar del tiempo, seguía igual de cariñosa con Bill como cuando era novios.

Laura se había alejado y se había aferrado a Hermione haciendo que la castaña se viera en una posición complicada porque el tema del que estaba hablando Laura le era demasiado frustrante para Hermione. Presumir del embarazo frente a Hermione era una forma cruel de recordarle que Hermione no había podido darle hijos a Ron. Mas tarde Ginny vio como Laura le pedía a la Sra. Weasley una recamara, porque aparentemente estaba cansada, entonces Ginny tuvo la ventaja de relajarse un poco, aunque al fondo estaba Harry que por primera vez no la miraba con insistencia y disfrutaba de una charla amena con su hermano.

- Tío Harry me ha dado un bonito baúl ¿Le haz visto? Es color rosa viejo – le presumió Vicky – aunque el tuyo no es de un color tan bonito…

- No me gusta el rosa – le dijo Mitch, ambas estaban caminando alrededor de La Madriguera, se habían apartado un rato de todo. Mitch estaba tratando de tolerar un poco a su prima, sabia que en Hogwarts solo se tendrían una de la otra, así que tenia que empezar de ya al menos con una pequeña amistad.

- ¿No te gusta el rosa? entonces ¿cual es tu color favorito? – le preguntó Vicky mientras brincaba un charco de lodo para no ensuciar sus zapatos blancos de charol –

- Morado – dijo Mitch quien había brincado a propósito sobre un charco y había chapoteado el agua manchando un poco el vestido azul claro de Vicky

- Ey

- ¿Qué?

- Manchaste mi vestido – le reclamó Vicky – debes de tener mas cuidado

- Lo tendré. Pero no piensas llevar eso a Hogwarts, no es así

- ¿Que tiene de malo que lleve mis vestidos…?

- Que son demasiado…. – Mitch respiró y se dijo "no tan agresiva" – anticuados

- Papá dice que son bonitos…

- Lo eran, pero en el siglo pasado. ¿Acaso no haz visto como se visten los muggles?

- Si es como tu, se visten horrible…

- Lo que quiero decir es que están pasados de moda, los vestidos que te pones se los ponen las niñas de cinco años y no de once. Si te pones eso en Hogwarts seguro que te lincharan

- Eso no es cierto

- Lo es, ¿quieres probarlo? Llévatelos – le dijo Mitch, ambas se habían detenido frente al armario de escobas -

- Me dices eso porque tu ropa es vieja y fea…

- No, es nueva y es muy cómoda…

- ¿Crees que usar vaqueros como los hombres es lindo? pues fíjate que no. Las mujeres usamos vestidos y los hombres pantalones….

- ¿Que me quieres decir?

- Que pareces machorra como te vistes –

- No lo soy…

- Te gusta cosas de hombres, ¿también te gustan las niñas?

- ¡NO! – Respondió Mitch y enrojeció mucho, estaba molesta - no porque no me guste ponerme vestidos ridículos como los tuyos significa que no me gusten los chicos…

- Pues parece, fíjate como te vistes, a puesto a te juntas con los hombres y eso no hacen las niñas…

- Estas pensando como una tonta – respondió Mitch – pareces como si fueras del siglo pasado, te vistes como tal…

- Eso que dices es mentira. Me tienes envidia, eso es todo… -respondió Vicky – porque soy mas bonita que tu

- Está bien – torció los ojos Mitch. Eres mas linda pues - y se volteó

- Es verdad, mi mamá es mitad Veela y yo me parezco a ella

- ¿Mitad que? Sabes Vicky, no deberíamos de estar peleando, somos primas – le soltó Mitch quien ya se había cansado de estar peleando con ella

- Pues tú empezaste – Vicky cruzó los brazos –

- Lo siento – se disculpó Mitch y luego giró hacia el armario, se dio cuenta que estaba abierto – mira Vicky, esta abierto el armario, la abuela siempre lo tiene cerrado.

- Lo se – soltó Vicky – lo tienen cerrado con un conjuro especial, no se puede abrir con un simple _alohomora_ – dijo Vicky, parecía que todavía seguía molesta.

- ¿Que dices?

- Que no es fácil abrirlo, tu mama lo abría de chica así que ahora esta bien cerrado, temen que yo lo abra cuando a mi ni me interesa volar… también gracias a que tu casi te mataba con la escoba, ahora lo mantienen bien cerrado.

Mitch abrió la puerta y miro que había varias escobas, entre ellas la misma escoba que por primera vez ella había montado y que había sido de su tío Fred, a Mitch le brillaron los ojos…

- No puedes agarrarlas, esta prohibido – le gritó Vicky

- "no puedes agarrarlas esta prohibido" - la imitó Mitch – no voy a montarlas, solo las veré, procura que nadie se dé cuenta.

- ¡No! – gritó Vicky –

- No tiene nada de malo, aach Vicky eres tan aburrida, no solo usas vestidos de niña tonta, aparte no eres divertida.

- No soy como tu que es diferente – respondió Vicky ofendida.

- Sabes, solo trata de que la puerta no se cierre porque si se cierra….

PLAS - Vicky había cerrado ambas puertas del armario y le ponía el cerrojo

- ¡ABRE LA PUERTA! – le gritó Mitch dentro del armario –¡ABRELA AHORA MISMO! –

- ¡NO! – gritó Vicky más que molesta – ME HAS DICHO PURAS COSAS FEAS… TRATASTE DE ROBAR LAS ESCOBAS, DICES QUE MIS VESTIDOS SON FEOS ADEMAS…

- ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA, VICKY!

- … DICES PALABROTAS… ME DICES

- ¡QUE LA ABRAS! ¿NO ENTIENDES? ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA SI NO QUIERES QUE LA ABRA A PATADAS Y LUEGO TE MEDIOMATE!

- … TU ME TIENES ENVIDIA….

- ABRELA, POR FAVOR VICKY ABRE, LA MALDITA PUERTA….

La puerta brincaba, por efecto de los golpes de Mitch, estaba dentro del lugar tan encerrado y oscuro, lo único que podía ver era por medio de las uniones de la madera que levemente dejaba entrar la luz de la tarde, Vicky estaba parada afuera con las manos en la cintura gritando estupideces, Mitch estaba empezando a hiperventilarse y a sudar, odiaba los lugares cerrados y oscuros desde siempre, los odiaba y ese cada vez que gritaba se hacia mas pequeño, mucho más y el aire parecía acabarse. Además se estaba percatando que no estaba por completo sola.

- ¡AAABRE LA PUERTA! – gritaba con mayor fuerza Mitch golpeando y pateando la puerta mucho más fuerte, tiraba de patadas y de golpes sin parar, no le importaba que se hiciera daño, solo quería salir de ahí… sus golpes hicieron que las escobas que estaban tras de ella se movieran y unas que se cayeran sobre sus espaldas, Mitch sintió como una mano la agarró de la espalda y entonces sintió un escalofrió que venia de la espalda y le golpeaba la cabeza, todo se puso negro, no estaba más Vicky afuera, no había nadie, nadie la escuchaba, no había luz afuera, algo que estaba atrás de ella le haría daño, podía sentirlo. Entonces gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

La música estaba algo alta, las risas de los Weasley invadían el lugar, Ron y George no dejaban de imitar a Percy de como bailaba cuando tomaba de más. Todos se reían mientras que Percy, que ya había optado una posición relajada ante sus hermanos. Consciente que durante años se habían burlado de él y después de la muerte de Fred, el Weasley mas aplicado decidió simplemente relajarse, él los amaba y no deseaba perder a nadie más, ya ellos habían sufrido mucho con la perdida de Fred y Ginny durante tanto tiempo que adoraba a su familia. Ginny estaba sentada en un extremo con su padre, ambos bebían cerveza de mantequilla y platicaban juntos, se reían. Al menos ella también estaba relajada. El sol ya estaba cayendo, Vicky y Mitch habían salido a dar un paseo.

- ¿Haz visto a Mitch? - giró la cabeza Ginny para ver si se encontraba entre ellos

- Supongo que han de estar adentro - le contestó su padre, pero algo le decía que no andaba bien - No, la vi a ella y a Vicky irse para la parte trasera de la casa

- Han de estar jugando por el estanque – respondió su padre

Pero Ginny sabia que algo no estaba bien, se paró de la silla y afinó oído, se escuchaba un leve gritito que si ella no le ponía atención, no lo escucharía. Vio llegar a Vicky se miraba aterrada, traía las manos sucias y Ginny temió lo peor.

- ¿Donde esta Mitch? – le preguntó aterrada, Vicky no pudo hablar, estaba cohibida - ¿DONDE ESTA MITCH? – gritó Ginny, todos se quedaron callados y voltearon a ver a Ginny

- Yo… trate de sacarla - a Vicky se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas - ella… parecía loca…

- ¿Ginny, qué sucede? – preguntó Molly, para eso Harry ya se había parado y estaba viendo a Ginny asustado.

- Esta encerrada el armario de escobas… - dijo Vicky bajito y Ginny se aterrorizó, corrió como alma que la llevaba el demonio.

- ¿que sucede, Ginny? ¿QUE SUCEDE? – gritó Harry tras de ella.

- ¡Mitch tiene claustrofobia! – gritó Ginny quien se adelantó por un gran tramo y todos los Weasley's incluyendo Harry la siguieron.

Mitch seguía adentro pateaba con gran fuerza la puerta. Los gritos se escuchaban aterradores, suplicaba una y otra vez que la sacaran de ahí. Harry corrió con más fuerza al escuchar a Mitch, las suplicas de su hija le estaban arrancándole el corazón, parecía que más que estaba encerrada, algo más le estaba ocurriendo.

- ¡MAMA! ¡MAMA SACAME DE AQUÍ!, ¡SACAME POR FAVOR! - rogaba Mitch llena de desesperación, sollozaba con fuerza y parecía faltarle el aire. Se podía escuchar desde afuera como a Mitch se atragantaba por la falta de oxigeno y el exceso de polvo. – ¡POR FAVOR!, ¡MAMA!, ¡MAMA!

- ¡MICTH! – llegó al lugar Ginny se puso tras la puerta – MITCH, ¿ESTAS BIEN?

- ¡MAMA!, ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ!, ¡MAMA, POR FAVOR! - pero Mitch parecía que lo la podía oír.

- ¡Cálmate Mitch cálmate! – Ginny parecía estar apunto de la histeria, Harry llegaba tras de ella, y empezó a azotar las puertas para tratar de removerlas sin éxito alguno.

- ¡Mitch, calma te sacaremos de aquí! – Harry movió las puertas sin éxito, el cerrojo estaba muy bien reforzado.

- _Alohomora_- decía Ron pero la puerta no cedió.

- ¡Calma corazón! te sacaremos de aquí – trató de calmarla Ginny sin éxito alguno – trata de agarrar aire, ¿ME ESCUCHAS MITCH? ¡Agarra aire corazón!

Mitch pareció abrir la boca más grande para dejar entrar aire pero de inmediato empezó a toser con fuerza.

- ¡MAMA, MAMA SACAME DE AQUÍ! – pero Mitch parecía no escuchar a nadie, se estaba ahogado en definitiva y todos podían escucharlo, trataba de agarrar grandes bocanadas pero por mas que ella tratara el aire parecía escasear cada vez más.

- ¡MITCH!, MITCH MIRAME POR FAVOR, MITCH, MITCH – pero por medio de los barrotes de madera Ginny podía ver una Mitch desorientada e ida, ella parecía no verla, no obedecía a lo que ella decía.

Los Weasley's trataron de abrir el candado sin éxito, parecía que esta estaba atrancado….

- MITCH NECESITO QUE TE MUEVAS HASTA ATRÁS, NECESTITO QUE TE HAGAS LO MAS QUE PUEDAS PARA ATRÁS, ABRIRE LA PUERTA – le gritó Harry pero Mitch no parecía escucharlo.

- MAMA, ABRE LA PUERTA – suplicaba con llanto – MAMA DETENLO POR FAVOR DETENLO

- Harry – le susurró Ginny, desesperada, algo estaba sucediendo dentro con Mitch que ella no podía verlo, Mitch parecía estar como si estuviese en trance.

- MITCH, HARRY ABRIRA LA PUERTA, NO OCURRIRA NADA SOLO TIENES QUE….

- MAMA - se escuchó un grito fuerte aterrorizado – MAMA… DETENLO ¡VA A MATAR A TOM! ¡TOOOMM, ESTA SANGRANDO DE LA CABEZA, MAMA DETENLO POR FAVOR! Suéltela, suéltela por favor, ¡MANINA!, ¡MANINA!, POR FAVOR, TOOM, TOOM, SUELTELO, LO ESTA MATANDO, ¡LO ESTA MATANDO!

Los gritos de Mitch aterrorizaron a todos y petrificó a Ginny ella simplemente no se pudo mover más. Los golpes de Mitch seguían con insistencia, luchando en vano, y sus llantos llenos de desesperación seguían repitiéndose tortuosamente una y otra vez, las mismas suplicas porque dejaran a Tom y a Manina.

Harry no aguantó más, apuntó con la varita y los barrotes de la puerta de madera salieron volando hacia afuera, levantando una nube de polvo y astillas por las maderas rotas.

Ahí estaba Mitch inconsciente tirada en el suelo, todos quisieron ir tras ella causando un tumulto, pero Ginny apenas entró y trató de despertarla.

- Mitch, ¡MITCH! – Ginny tenia el rostro de su hija entre las manos trataba de levantarla con leves golpes, este estaba sucio y tenia astillas en algunas partes.

- Le he hecho daño – soltó Harry asustado dejándose caer tras de ella

- No, no ha pasado nada MITCH, MITCH, por el amor de dios ¡ESCUCHAME MITCH!

- Esta respirando tranquila – dijo Hermione quien observó el pecho de Mitch apenas subir y bajar

Harry la tomó, no le importo nada, sacó a Mitch cargándola entre sus brazos, ella estaba inerte y con las manos colgándoles como si fuesen de trapo. Se metió hasta la madriguera y la dejó sobre el sillón, todos los Weasley's fueron tras de ella.

- DEJENLA RESPIRAR, DEJENLA - Dijo Sra. Weasley tras de ella, y espantando a todos sus hijos – ¡TODOS FUERA!

Se acercó a ella con mucho cariño y le tocó la frente.

- Por Merlín, esta helada – tráeme el fomento que esta arriba en el primer gabinete de la cocina Hermione, Harry, ve por una frazada, están en el armario del segundo piso, Mitch se va a poner bien, así que ¡CALMA GINNY! Y DEJA DE LLORIQUEAR QUE ME ESTAS PONIENDO NERVIOSA.

Y la Sra. Weasley se ocupó de todo, limpió su rostro y le hizo pasar el fomento por las heridas provocadas por las astillas de madera, Mitch no despertaba aun pero estaba estable

- Déjenla dormir un momento – dijo Molly quien abrazó a su hija – solo fue una crisis, ella estará bien.

- Mamá, ¿la escuchaste? Creí que ella lo había olvidado, ella solo tenia cinco años – sollozó Ginny en el hombro de su madre, Harry quien estaba sentado observando como su hija respiraba aun dormida se giró para verla.

- Vamos Ginny, Mitch estará bien – le dijo Hermione quien también estaba asustada.

- No, ella no… ella no debía siquiera recordar eso. – Soltó Ginny - tú la escuchaste, ella sollozaba por Tom y por Manina.

Harry se paró de golpe y la miró.

- Basta de lamentaciones, miró a Ginny de forma ruda y la separó de su madre tomándola de uno de sus brazos.

- Necesitamos hablar - le soltó Harry, estaba molesto y tenia muchas dudas que necesitaba con urgencia entender. Ginny solo aceptó moviendo la cabeza y siguió a Harry a la cocina.

- ¿Que fue eso?, ¿que le ha sucedido a Mitch? Ella no dejaba de mencionar a Tom y a Manina, ¿porque Mitch le tiene tanto miedo a lugares oscuros y cerrados?

- Son demasiadas preguntas, Harry – le respondió confundida Ginny, parecía aturdida y todavía traía lágrimas en sus ojos. Harry estaba molesto y asustado a la vez.

- Aun así, ella habló de… de que le estaban haciendo daño… - Ginny admitió con la cabeza y e hipó con fuerza, se quedó en silencio y Harry sintió unas ganas tremendas de abrazar a Ginny, quería decirle que todo estaría bien, mas sin embargo ella se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina, tomo aire y comenzó a hablar…

- ¿Recuerdas que alguna vez te dije que nos estaban buscando? Ex mortífagos ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no podían encontrarnos? ¿Que parecía como si estuviésemos borradas del mapa? – Ginny tomo aire y Harry recordó que la primera vez que fue a casa de Ginny, ella le había contado que jamás había sido descubierta. Acertó con la cabeza y se sentó a un lado de ella, Ginny ni siquiera pudo levantar el rostro y comenzó a hablar:

- Era 31 de octubre y Tom debió de haber tenido unos 15 o 16 años, no recuerdo bien, pero había llevado a Mitch a pedir dulces por el vecindario. En aquella época yo acababa de comprarle la casa a Manina y aun ambas casas estaban unidas desde el comedor, teníamos una puerta de cristal que las unía. Los cinco vivíamos entre ambas casas, Mercy, Tom, Manina, Mitch y yo. Aquella noche Tom y Mitch estaban en la sala de la casa de Mercy, estaban contando los dulces que Mitch había recolectado y me acuerdo que yo me encontraba muy cansada, decidí dejarlos en la sala e irme a tomar una ducha. Estaba Manina, todavía tenia buena salud, Mercy estaba en el hospital cubriendo el turno nocturno. Recuerdo que me metí a la ducha y escuché una fuerte explosión, no pude salir del baño – Ginny comenzó a llorar – la puerta estaba atrancada y yo escuchaba pasos por toda la casa, me estaban buscando, fuera quien fuera sabia que estaba con vida y querían matarme, yo los escuchaba decir que me buscaran. Me aterré porque Mitch estaba en la sala pero por más que golpee la puerta y hasta la agujereé, pero detrás de hoyo no había nada, estaba una pared, pareciese como si la casa me hubiese ocultado a propósito. Recuerdo que bajé en cuanto la perilla de la puerta giró. Manina estaba llorando tirada en el suelo y estaba aturdida, Tom estaba en el pasillo, a un lado de las escaleras, inconsciente y boca abajo, tenía un gran golpe en la cabeza y había sangre por todas partes. Mitch no estaba. Enloquecí entonces, algún vecino debió de haberle hablado a la policía porque inmediatamente tomaron cartas en el asunto, Tom fue internado, él estuvo - Ginny hizo una pausa porque la voz se le había quebrado – él estuvo tres semanas en coma, Manina tuvo cuatro costillas rotas y yo tenia en casa a la Scotland Yard limpiándola, aun así, lo que creíamos que había sido un secuestro se resolvió al día siguiente cuando encontraron a Mitch en un pequeño espacio de la alacena debajo de las escaleras – Ginny hizo una gran pausa, estuvo tratando de agarrar aire, no podía contenerse siquiera, las lagrimas brotaban solas, las imágenes eran todavía tan vividas para ella que no sabría si podía controlarse …. Harry le tomó la mano apretándola, aterrorizado por lo que Ginny estaba contando. Y ella continuó - Ella estaba hecha bolita en una esquina, estaba dormida, llevaba quince horas encerrada ahí, había escuchado a los agentes y prefirió esconderse que salir de esa alacena. Sé que Tom la escondió cuando la puerta fue destrozada, sé que Mitch lo vio todo, como azotaron el rostro y la cabeza de Tom por las rendijas de la puerta de la alacena donde Mitch estaba escondida – Ginny se tapo la boca tratando de impedir que el llanto saliera de una vez por todas, mas lágrimas salieron como lluvia por sus ojos -… yo misma limpie la sangre al día siguiente, Mitch lo vio todo, lo se porque tuvo pesadillas las próximas semanas y entonces ella podía recordarlo.

Ginny comenzó a tratar de agarrar aire para controlarse, eso era algo que no había creído necesidad de contar con Harry, Mitch parecía haberlo olvidado, sabía que Mitch tenía claustrofobia, ya antes había tenido pequeñas crisis por eso, pero nunca de tal forma. Aun así Mitch parecía haber olvidad con el tiempo ya que nunca se había vuelto a comentar el suceso, así que se suponía que no había necesidad de contar nada.

Harry parecía muy desconcertado y no podía creer lo que Ginny le había dicho, aun así, supo que aquella limpia de ex mortífagos que Harry había hecho y que había durado por seis largos años, coincidía con lo que Ginny le decía, algunos de los mortífagos decían haber estado vengando la muerte de aquella mujer quien había atacado a Ginny el día de su boda, mas sin embargo Harry no entendía la razón en aquel momento. Ahora supo que aquellos ex mortífagos que trataban de revivir los momentos de gloria de Voldemort, sabían de la existencia de Ginny, mas no él. Y luego Harry sintió que se le cayó el mundo encima. Aunque bien ellas siempre estuvieron bien cuidadas y ninguno de ellos les tocó un pelo, si él hubiese estado con ellas en aquel momento, ellas hubiesen sido el blanco de muchos de los ataques que el mismo Harry había sufrido, y de los cuales él había tenido suerte de frustrar dichos ataques. Se imaginó teniendo una vida de familia, pero al mismo tiempo siendo atacado, él estaba mortificado por ellas, por Mitch sobretodo, ella no debió de haber vivido eso, jamás él lo hubiese permitido siquiera, ahora Mitch estaba sufriendo por eso y aunque ahora tenia una fobia de la cual viviría toda la vida, él no podía quitarse de encima esa frustración de no haber estado con ellas.

- ¿Por qué el Ministerio no intervino? – preguntó Harry –

- Esa misma pregunta me la hice yo muchas veces. Estaba esperando eso, ver a los aurores entrar por mi casa preocupados por los destellos de magia dejados…. Pero después de que la Scotland Yard revisó y por lo que dijo Manina, ellos jamás utilizaron magia, no había razón por la cual el cuarte de los aurores diera con el hecho, en cambio Mitch estaba en shock, los doctores me dijeron que lo olvidaría y así parecía, ella no había hecho mención de nada, pero ahora… se perfectamente de que se trataba… le vi su mirada…

Ginny se levantó y caminó alejándose Harry, tomó una servilleta de papel y se limpió la nariz, era incapaz de girar a verlo.

— ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

— porque se suponía que Mitch no lo recordaba - Ginny hipó un poco y se limpió las lágrimas, levantó la vista, tenía el rostro y nariz muy enrojecidos - esto va más allá de Mitch, ahora vez porque les debo más que mi vida a los Stanleys, jamás me hubiese perdonado si Tom hubiese fallecido aquella noche.

Harry se quedó callado, pensó en Mitch y en el fuerte lazo que tenia con Tom. Aquella tarde en El Trocadero mientras que toda la familia comía, Tom y Mitch estaban sumergidos en una charla de risas y gestos chistosos. No comprendía como un chico de 22 años podía seguir tanto a Mitch, ahora comprendía que iba mas allá que un simple sentimiento hermano. Se sintió acongojado. Ginny todavía luchaba con sus lágrimas para que no salieran con tanta facilidad.

Pero Harry pegó cara de susto, afuera en la puerta iba pasando Laura, se había detenido y casi en shock vio a Harry y a Ginny solos en la cocina.

— ¿Qué haces aquí con ella? - se resaltó Laura entrando a la cocina – ¿porque estas solo con ella?

Ginny se encogió, la verdad era que entre Harry y Ginny había una distancia considerable, Laura se giró para verla a ella, era fácil adivinar que Ginny había estado llorando.

— Escucha, paso algo, Mitch tuvo un accidente, Ginny y yo hablábamos de eso – le respondió Harry, pero Laura ya estaba mas que molesta

— ¿de que hablamos? Dijiste que no tendrías contacto con ella para nada, en frente de los weasleys es claro, pero ¿fuera? Me lo prometiste, Harry

— Laura, no digas nada sino sabes

— No, solo estoy diciendo que acabas de romper una promesa – Laura se había colocado frente a Harry, lo tenia acorralado apuntándole a la cara con el dedo, Harry trataba de calmarse evitándola con la vista –

— … ¿porque no preguntas lo que paso?

— Porque no me interesa, ¿que pudo haber pasado para que vengas a hablar con esta a solas…?

— EY – gritó Ginny – esto no te incumbe a ti - intervino Ginny mientras Harry le tiraba una mirada de "no me esas ayudando"

— Claro que me incumbe, te olvidas que soy la mujer de Harry…

— Oh claro que lo se, te haz preocupado por repetirlo las últimas horas. …

— Sabes bien lo que opino de ti –Laura la vio de arriba abajo con desprecio- no me hagas rebajarme a volvértelo a repetir

— ¡BASTA! ¿QUIERES? – interrumpió Harry –

— No hace falta que me lo recuerdes – le dijo Ginny se adelantó para estar cerca de ella , Laura se ocultó tras Harry -

— Ginny… – le llamó Harry en bajito, pidiendo prudencia con la mirada.

— Bien, bien, me retiró – dijo Ginny mientras salía por la puerta de la cocina.

— ¿Que diablos hacías con esa mujer aquí?

— Te lo he dicho, hablábamos de Mitch, ella ha tenido un accidente, por cierto, sabes que no apruebo tu comportamiento que acabas de tener…

— ¿Crees que deba de saludarla y dejar que se te acerque a ti? ¿Que te engatuse de nuevo? Dímelo Harry, ¿es lo que quisieras?

— BASTA LAURA…

— No, basta contigo, solo buscas pretextos para estar con ella.

— ¿Que no te basta con saber que me casare contigo?

Laura se mordió la lengua, apretó con fuerza la boca para que otra cosa saliera más, tenía los ojos cristalinos, amenazaba con el llanto. Harry sabría que ella lloraría y él no lo resistiría mas.

— Mitch quedo atorada en el armario de escobas, es claustrofóbica, tuvo una crisis, se desmayó y la tenemos en la sala para…

— Esa chiquilla es igual que la madre, no me sorprende que todo esto lo haya hecho para llamar la atención…

— Si no sabes no hables - le soltó Harry furioso – si hubieses estado despierta, sus gritos te hubiesen aterrado …

La hizo a un lado, prefirió salir de la cocina antes de continuar discutiendo, apenas entro a la sala y vio a Ginny sentada en el sillón abrazando a una callada y aturdida Mitch. Ginny le sonrió con tranquilidad a Harry.

— Escucha, esta confundida aun - le dijo bajito Molly Weasley para que él la escuchara. Harry quería salir corriendo para asegurarse que ella estaba bien - … no parece darse cuenta lo que sucedió

— ¿No lo recuerda? – preguntó Harry sorprendido, su ex suegra contesto con un "no". Volvió a verla, Mitch estaba con la mirada perdida siendo arrullada por su madre, levantó apenas la cabeza, pudo verla despeinada y con varios pequeños cortes en la cara causados por las heridas de las astillas de madera, ahora estaban enrojecidos y casi curados. Mitch miró a Harry, con esfuerzos pudo apenas sonreírle con una débil sonrisa.

— ¿Te sientes cómoda? - preguntó Ginny solo para Mitch –

— ¿Me he caído de la escoba? – preguntó Mitch desorientada – recuerdo que traté de sacarla…

— Si, te haz caído de la escoba - le mintió Ginny mientras le besaba la frente.

A Harry no le importó nada más, fue y se sentó a un la de Ginny, Mitch lo miró curiosa tratando de adivinar porque el tenia el rostro tensado como nunca antes, parecía amenazar con llorar. Apenas le tomó una mano y se aferró con fuerza, la acercó a sus labios y besó el dorso de su mano cariñosamente.

— Estaré bien, solo me he hecho un chipote en la cabeza – le dijo bajito Mitch todavía confundida. Pero eso en lugar de calmarlo, logró que Harry por primera vez se le atragantara una serie de sentimientos que amenazaban por llorar. No podía imaginarse a la Mitch tan pequeñita como en las fotografías pasando por un momento como aquel que le había contado Ginny minutos antes.

Vio salir a Laura de la cocina, parecía hecha una furia, traía su bolsa y miró a Harry queriéndoselo comer vivo.

— ¿A donde vas, Laura? - preguntó la Sra. Weasley asustada viéndola con sus cosas en la mano –

— A casa Sra. Weasley – respondió Laura echándole lumbre con los ojos, pero Harry fuera de quererse levantar la vio de forma retadora y molesto, abrió la boca para decir:

— Nos vemos allá - tras eso Laura salió de la madriguera, ya estaba todo oscuro y se llevaría el auto, Harry se giró para Mitch, no podía irse, no hasta comprobar que ella seguía bien.

Mitch todavía estaba bastante ida, como si estuviese anestesiada, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que Laura se había ido y miraba a Harry como si fuese un punto muy lejano.

— Estará bien - le respondió Ginny cuando Harry tocó la frente de Mitch para comprobar si era cierto lo que estaba viendo - mamá le dio una poción para calmarla, por eso esta tan relajada

— Le prepararé tu cama – le dijo la Sra. Weasley a Ginny – esta noche será mejor que la mantengamos vigilada. También prepararé la que era la habitación de Percy para ti Ginny

— Gracias Mama

— Sra. Weasley, ¿seria mucho pedirle que prepare la habitación de Ron también? Esta noche yo también me quedo - se giró para ver a Ginny, ella le agradeció en silencio

— Claro que si cariño - y la Sra. Weasley desapareció en las escaleras –

— Gracias por apoyarme – le dijo Ginny evitando su mirada, aun estaba aferrada al cuerpo de Mitch, acariciándole la cabellera.

— No es un favor, para nada, es solo que no podría irme hasta saber que ella estará bien – Ginny se giró para verlo, ella seguía afectada por el momento, sus ojos cristalizados mientras amenazaban con soltarse en llanto, aunque se contuvo. Y entonces la mano de Mitch buscó confort en Harry de nuevo, sin saber que era lo que pasaba exactamente, le apretó la mano cayendo dormida segundos después.

Aquella noche no pudieron dormir. Mitch fue colocada en la vieja cama de Ginny mientras que Ginny había decidido colocar una cama móvil a un lado de la suya. No podía conciliar el sueño, aunque Mitch parecía estar teniendo un buen sueño gracias a la pócima que le había preparado su abuela Molly, Ginny al contrario apenas y podía cerrar sus ojos. A las tres de la mañana la puerta de su habitación fue abierta, era Harry que entraba sigiloso en la oscuridad.

— Está descansando – le dijo bajito Ginny – aparentemente la crisis que tuvo no le ha afectado en el sueño

— Eso es bueno – respondió Harry. Se sentó a un lado de Ginny sobre la cama móvil mientras miraba a Mitch dormida hecha bolita. – Yo no puedo dormir tampoco

Ginny no respondió, simplemente dejó que Harry se sentara a un lado, ignoró los sentimientos que le estaban albergando en su cuerpo gracias a la presencia de Harry, porque su mayor preocupación era Mitch por el momento, solo se hizo a un lado y le dio espacio para que él pudiese acomodarse con los pies arriba de la cama, imitando su postura.

— Entonces, ¿es así como se siente?

— ¿Cómo?

— Si, cada vez que Mitch se enfermaba. ¿Es así como se siente? ¿esa opresión en el pecho? ¿esa impotencia por no poder hacer nada más que esperar a que mejore?

— Así se siente – le confirmó Ginny. Harry parecía estar luchando con una serie de sentimientos paternales nuevos que le obligaban a depender de Mitch totalmente –

— Escucha – le dijo Harry después de varios minutos de silencio – ¿porque no duermes un rato? Yo la cuidaré

— No creo que pueda - respondió Ginny, era claro que ella se estaba torturando reviviendo en su mente los sucesos que habían marcado su vida aquel 31 de octubre –

— Deja eso ya – le dijo Harry, parecía saber lo que Ginny estaba haciendo – no estaba en tus manos resolverlos. ¿Que hubieses hecho esa noche si te hubiesen encontrado?

— ¿Por qué sacas el tema?

— Porque te conozco, sé que estas pensando en esa noche que Tom fue atacado – Ginny volteó a verlo por primera vez, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, podía verlos a través de la oscuridad. Maldijo para ella misma, él la conocía y odiaba que así fuera –

— Pude haber ayudado si no hubiese quedado atorada…

— Te hubiesen llevado…- le respondió Harry – tu herencia mágica te protegió a ti y a Mitch

— No entiendes, ¿verdad? - le dijo Ginny mirando a Mitch dormir, no quería verlo a los ojos – he estado pensando que si tal vez yo hubiese estado en la sala aquella noche, en lugar de haber estado tomando un baño, ellos me hubiesen tomado, tal vez no me hubiesen matado, me hubieran llevado con ellos, me hubieran secuestrado, tal vez ellos mismos hubiesen hablado contigo… pedirte un rescate y…

— Ellos te hubieran matado, querían venganza, ¿acaso no lo sabes? Ellos eran crueles, querían verme sufrir, sabían que tu estabas viva y que el cuerpo que enterré no era el tuyo, sino el cuerpo de una de ellos, no tendría caso encontrarte y pedir rescate, te hubiesen matado y tal vez hubiesen buscado la forma de haberme hecho llegar tu cuerpo…

Aquello estaba sonando tan cruel, pero al final de cuentas, Harry era quien tenia razón, Harry los había encarcelado, el los conocía mejor que ella misma en todo este tiempo. Aquella respuesta de Harry la hizo sentirse levemente mas tranquila, ya que el hecho de tener otra teoría de los sucesos la estaba torturando con el "hubiera". Echó la cabeza para atrás recargándola en la pared, Ginny solo podía oír la respiración profunda de Mitch y la respiración agitada de Harry, si era por preocupación o porque él también estaba nervioso por tenerla a un lado. Pero lo único que ella hizo fue cerrar los ojos por un momento, respirar relajadamente y cuando menos lo pensó se había quedado dormida.

Despertó adolorida, estaba acostada en la cama bien tapada. El sol le daba en la cara y su vieja cama estaba vacía, Mitch parecía haberse levantado, pegó el brinco y asustada salió corriendo de la habitación. Encontró a Harry y a Mitch sentados en el sillón, ella seguía somnolienta, tenía su roja cabeza en las piernas de Harry mientras que su padre le acariciaba los cabellos. El parecía estarle diciendo cosas al oído, tal vez tiernas, tal vez buenas, porque Mitch parecía estar complacida entre sus mimos "Papá esta aquí, para protegerte y cuidarte". Se sintió que el aire volvía a su cuerpo. Harry solo levantó la cabeza regalándole una sonrisa de confort y Mitch solo la miró extrañada.

Era raro verla callada, era muy notorio que Mitch parecía no entender que le había pasado, seguía aturdida y todavía le costaba comprender porque Harry se había quedado a dormir en la madriguera. No dijo nada, más cuando vio acercarse a su madre y la abrazó con fuerza. Mitch pensó que la caída debió de haber sido dura y peligrosa por el cuidado que estaban teniendo con ella.

El desayuno estaba listo, la abuela Molly había llamado a ellos y al Sr. Weasley a desayunar, Harry y Mitch se habían sentado juntos mientras Ginny le había dejado un espacio a su madre para dejar que ella se sentara cuando terminara de servir el desayuno.

— ¿Cómo te siente, Mitch? – pregunto él Sr. Weasley mientras se preparaba su café

— Bien – dijo Mitch pero eso no parecía ser del todo cierto, se miraba confundida y aturdida aun.

— Será mejor que te alimentes, necesitarás hacerlo – le dijo sonriendo Molly Weasley. Le había colocado el desayuno, dos hot cakes con miel y fresas, a un costado había tres tiras de tocino, Mitch no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo…

— Yo me los comeré por ti, deja lo retiro - le dijo Harry en automático retirando las tiras de tocino, Mitch agradeció con la vista.

— Ya estoy sirviendo tu plato, déjale el tocino a Mitch - le regañó cariñosamente la Sra. Weasley

— No es eso – intervino Ginny…

— Mitch no come nada de puerco - se adelantó a responder Harry, Ginny lo miró sorprendida. Eso era verdad, desde la edad de ocho años Mitch había decidido no comerlo, Ginny lo respetó, pero lo que ahora le sorprendía era que Harry lo sabía, no supo que decir.

— ¿Cómo que no comes puerto? Te hará falta esta proteína, deberías de comerlo – dijo a regañadientes la Sra. Weasley, Mitch la ignoró y se concentró en sus hot cakes.

— Mamá, no la obligaré a comer algo que no le gusta. Mitch decidió no comer puerco y creo que es una razón valida para no comer tocino.

— Yo te di a comer hígado y mírate ahora….

— Sigue sin gustarme – le respondió Ginny – lo evito y no lo cocino - Harry y Mitch se rieron entre ellos. Ginny no pudo evitar sonreírle a Harry momentáneamente, empezaba a sentir que conocía a Mitch ahora más que antes, y sobretodo recordaba cosas de ella.

— Bien, ¿y ahora me lo dices?

— Me obligabas a comerlo, no tenia otra opción – le soltó Ginny graciosamente –

— Bien ahora soy la mala – se sentó Molly Weasley en su lugar - ahora resulta que tengo a un hijo que se va a volver disque vegetariano y una nieta que no come derivados de puerco

— Es sano - dijo Harry alegre, pero la Sra. Weasley le tiró una mirada asesina - … comer…

Pero entre risitas se llevaban los bocados a la boca y entre un Sr. Weasley tratando de calmar a sus dos mujeres, Mitch interrumpió por primera vez.

— ¿Que me ha pasado de verdad? – preguntó confundida aun. Todos se callaron y la vieron – solo recuerdo que abrí el armario de escobas y…

— Te quedaste adentro - le dijo Ginny valientemente, sintió una mirada de duda de Harry, pero Ginny siguió comiendo queriéndole restar importancia al asunto. Mitch levantó las cejas sorprendida – solo que no te gusto tanto

— No me gustan los lugares cerrados, no me gustan los lugares oscuros - Mitch se abochornó, se talló su brazo y Harry se giró para darle valor – ¿me he golpeado adentro?

— Solo que el lugar tenia mucha tierra y no había aire, te sacamos mareada - le dijo Ginny tanto de minimizar el suceso

— No, yo no me acuerdo - dijo Mitch – debí de haber caído o algo mas, no me gustan los lugares cerrados y menos oscuros, suelo ponerme como loca cuando eso pasa.

— Tu abuela te dio una poción, supongo que por eso no haz de recordar exactamente - le dijo Harry, pero algo no estaba bien del todo

— Eso explica entonces los sueños - nadie respondió, Mitch parecía estar hablando para ella misma - estuve soñando que estaba en un lugar muy oscuro, solo podía ver por una ventana mojada, había un hombre detrás de la ventana y mucha luz tras de él, el hombre era realmente feo y asustaba…

— Mitch, fue solo una pesadilla, eso es lo bueno, que solo fue … - interrumpió su abuela

— No, no fue una pesadilla, fue un sueño, no tuve miedo…

Harry y Ginny se giraron para verla

— No tuve miedo porque ustedes estaban atrás de mi - dijo Mitch refiriéndose a sus padres – no podía verlos porque estaba oscuro pero podía sentirlos y escucharlos, Harry le preguntaba a mamá "¿asi se siente?"...

Harry y Ginny se voltearon a ver entre sí, sin duda alguna los dos estaban pensando en lo mismo. Mitch los había estado escuchando mientras dormía. Lo que Mitch acababa de decir, parecía regresarles el alma, ambos sonrieron para su hija, la tranquilidad parecía regresar de nuevo.

Su vida romántica estaba siendo un completo fastidio, Laura quien ahora ya se estaba quedando de forma permanente en su departamento estaba peor que antes, después del percance que tuvo Mitch y que Harry había optado por quedarse a dormir en la madriguera, Laura le había retirado la palabra en un 80% por ciento, Harry no se molesto en contentarla, estaba resultando fastidioso tener que hablar en monosílabos con ella cada mañana y había optado por dormir en el sillón cada vez que ella se quejaba de jalarle las cobijas demasiado. Sentía que se le estaba acabando la paciencia, el único momento grato del día había sido una tarde que ella le había permitido tocar el vientre donde albergaba a su hijo, este se había movido considerablemente con su simple tacto. Quiso enfocarse a eso para seguirla apoyando, pero al parecer ni siquiera esa simple y pequeña muestra de cariño ponía a Laura de buen humor.

Y es que si la paciencia se le estaba acabando era clara del porqué, aquel fin de semana en la madriguera le había traído a Harry una serie de sentimientos completamente nuevos que el apenas y podía controlar. En la desesperación por saber si Mitch se sentía bien, quiso llevársela con él a su departamento lo siguientes días, para velar por ella, pero Ginny se lo había impedido "soy su madre, la necesito conmigo" y Harry ya no pudo decir más. Se limitó a aparecerse al siguiente día en casa de Ginny a mitad de medianoche avergonzado para que lo dejara entrar, Harry había estado teniendo pesadillas y se bastó con entrar a la habitación de Mitch y comprobar que estaba dormida y respirando. Se marchó desesperado, quería tener a Mitch mas cerca y envidiaba a Ginny, al menos Ginny podría entrar a su habitación cada cinco minutos para comprobar si Mitch estaba bien, la tenia más tiempo y la podía disfrutar . "Mitch no es un juguete que disfrutar" le reclamó Ginny aquella noche, con el ceño fruncido y aparentemente molesta – "los hijos deben de estar con la madre no con el padre" y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Todo el buen trato que había podido tener con Ginny pudo haberse acabado con ese portazo, pero apenas Harry había tomado camino a casa cuando un mensaje de texto le había llegado: "Disculpa por ser tan grosera, perdóname en verdad, pero debes de entender que es mi hija y busco que este cómoda en su casa, es una pena que los dos no podamos cuidarla juntos".

Aquel mensaje lo había devastado más, sobretodo porque a pesar de que aquel fin de semana en la madriguera había terminado de forma accidental, para Harry le había resultado tortuoso de forma mala y buena, mala por Mitch, ese sentimiento paternal lo impulsaba a velarla mas que antes. Y de forma buena era por Ginny, había sido tortuosa verla de nuevo después de mes y medio, no quiso decir nada pero ella se miraba mas delgada que antes, no para favorecerla del todo, pero él la podía seguir queriendo igual como flaca o gorda, pero aquellos tres momentos que había pasado con ella le resultaban sumamente tortuosos, como el momento en que le regalo el baúl a Mitch, aquella platica que tuvieron como padres para Mitch para restarle sus temores al momento de ir a Hogwarts, parecía que tanto Harry como Ginny se habían puesto de acuerdo con lo que dirían. Aquel momento en que ella se quedó dormida a un lado de él y su cabeza rodó en su hombro, aquel desayuno donde los dos descubrieron que Mitch parecía mejor, había sido una pequeña muestra de cómo hubiesen sido los años con Ginny siendo padres de Mitch, enfrentar las cosas solo como lo estaba haciendo, mas sin Mitch, estaba resultando bastante duro y tortuoso, si todo hubiese sido diferente los dos se tendrían mutuamente para apoyarse ante situaciones como estas, momentos tan simples le estaba resultando tan satisfactorios y agradables que el mismo se había estado imaginando teniendo una vida junto con ellas, los tres en East Acton, despertándose los fines de semana visitando a la madriguera los domingos para desayunar con sus suegros. Todo eso se desvaneció cuando abrió sus ojos y se descubrió que seguía en su departamento hecho un desastre y con una mujer que día con día se le estaba empezando a acabar el amor por ella.

* * *

><p>El día de su cumpleaños había caído entre semana, se había hecho un espacio a mitad del día para ir a comer con Ron, Hermione y Laura, Había escogido un pequeño restaurant llamado Beijing en China Town. La sorpresa fue cuando unas pequeñas manos le tapaban los ojos, el corazón se le acelero cuando un par de ojos verdes iguales que los suyos le miraban traviesamente, Tom la iba acompañando y aunque a Laura la presencia de Mitch la había hecho rabiar, Harry la ignoró y pidió dos platos extras de arroz cantones y chun cun (el favorito de Mitch).<p>

— ¿Qué haces con el kétchup? – le preguntó Harry cuando este era casi vaciado sobre el arroz

— ¿Acaso no haz probado el arroz con kétchup? En que mundo vives, Harry, es lo mejor que hay en la vida – y le metió sorpresivamente el tenedor a la boca. Lo que causo risas entre Ron y Hermione mientras que Laura la tachaba de imprudente.

Harry saboreo el arroz, no resultaba del nada desagradable, sino todo lo contrario, hizo lo mismo que Mitch agregándole este ingrediente extra al arroz al igual que Tom, parecía que también Mitch había dominado el arte de la ignorancia, porque las pequeñas indirectas que solía soltar Laura, a Mitch le parecían resbalárseles.

Le cantaron la canción del cumpleaños, mientras que Tom, Mitch y Ron participaban en una ruidosa versión al estilo rap haciendo trompetillas con la boca y mezclando palabras por algunas semiobsenas que arrancaban risas entre los presentes.

— Ha sido la mejor versión del "cumpleaños feliz" que he escuchado en mi vida - dijo entre risas. Soplo las velitas mientras que los meseros les tomaban fotografías (Laura se había hecho a un lado y simplemente no quiso salir) y mientras comían pastel, Harry abría sus regalos

— ¿Qué es? – le preguntó a Laura cuando recibió una caja pequeña rectangular

— Ábrelo, no te diré - Harry rompió el papel, encontró una fina caja de piel que no era difícil adivinar. Era un reloj color negro, marca fósil muy elegante y grande para su gusto - es hora que te deshagas de ese reloj que traes, parece que esta apunto de desbaratarse.

Ron enrojeció notoriamente, el comentario no solo molesto a Hermione sino a Harry. Aquel reloj le había sido regalado a la mayoría de edad y había pertenecido posiblemente a un hombre valiente que murió defendiendo el mundo mágico, aunque Harry no había conocido al Tío Fabián, le gustaba ese reloj, sintió como si tuviese que tomar un trago amargo de una poción fallida por Ron. Dio las gracias y lo hizo a un lado.

— Déjame adivinar, es un libro - soltó Ron cuando Hermione le entregó el suyo. El arreglo lo indicaba todo

— Ron, deja que Harry lo habrá…

— ¿Por qué tenias que comprarle un libro? debí de haber escogido yo el regalo este año -

— ¿Se olvidan que todavía sigo aquí? – preguntó Harry y Hermione enrojeció

— Solo espero que te guste - concluyó Hermione.

Harry retiró el papel, parecía broma lo que tenía en sus manos.

— "Manual para el padre del siglo XXI" ¿hablas en serio? - preguntó Harry impresionado. Todos rieron, Mitch se aguantaba la risita – bien, tiene temas como… ¿Cómo hablar con su hijo sobre sexo? Créeme Hermione, tardará mucho para que yo pueda tener una charlas de estas, Mitch mínimo se casará hasta que tenga treinta años y…

— ¿treinta años? Yo no planeo casarme, no señor, no quiero que ningún hombre maneje mi vida

— Eso me gusta, mantente alejados de ellos, los hombres no son buenos - le dijo Harry, Hermione le tiró una mirada furtiva - ¿Qué Hermione?

— Abre mis regalos, ¡abre mis regalos! - Mitch le jalaba la manga de la camisa insistentemente mientras Tom le pasaba el primero

— ¿dos regalos? Vaya ¿a que se debe ese privilegio? - Mitch no respondió, se tapó la boca tratando de impedir que le saliera la risa.

El primero parecía también un libro, era grueso y estaba envuelto con un papel de color negro, pegó un brinco cuando trato de retirar el mono rojo y este trato de morderlo. Una carcajada fuerte espontanea salió de Mitch acompañada con otra que venia de Tom. "jálale de la correa libre" y fue así como el moño se deshizo y Harry pudo deshacerse del papel negro.

Era un libro color negro, se sorprendió el título de la portada "La Historia de Mitch y Harry Potter" Cuando Harry lo abrió no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Era un comic, unos dibujos graciosamente hechos, unos monitos que tenían pierna y brazos como palitos, pero las cabezas eran fotografías cortadas animadas que parecían ir en par a la historia graciosamente. Las primeras tres paginas trataba de una Ginny triste, (que en verdad festejaba por no casarse), y que un día se daba cuenta que estaba embarazada, (una Ginny aparecía muy joven moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras sacaba la lengua y parecía tocarse el vientre como si tuviese hambre), después aparecía una Mitch pequeña jalándole la cola a los gatos y quebrando los vidrios de las ventanas con un balón, pero el capitulo donde Mitch conoce a Harry estaba iluminado con un gran sol como si fuese un amanecer y de fondo unos ojos verdes desproporcionados chistosos se movían de un lado a otro. Se dibujó Mitch como un niño ( que gritaba: ¡soy niña! ¡soy niña!), una snitch volando alrededor de ellos; venia el evento de cuando los dos habían volado por primera vez y otro evento que a él lo avergonzaba mucho, ellos jugando futbol fuera de East Acton mientras Mitch parecía darle de cabezazos mientras a Harry le salían corazones de la cabeza por ver una mancha roja ( que representaba a Ginny) .

— Es fabuloso – dijo Harry extasiado – mira, Hermione, esto es increíble

— Oh, ahora se para que quería las fotografías de Harry - dijo Hermione echándole un ojo a libro por el hombro de Harry

— ¿Ese eres tú? ¿Por qué parece que estas vomitando? – preguntó Ron riéndose

— Oh, esa es cuando nos subimos al Space Mountain en EuroDisney - interrumpió Mitch

— Bien, creo que eso fue todo ¿no es así? – interrumpió Laura que ni siquiera se había molestado en ver el libro que le había regalado Mitch, Harry agradecía por eso porque aunque Ginny no aparecía mucho, pero si eran demasiado delatador.

— Muchas gracias – le dijo bajito a Mitch, - es el regalo mas original que me han dado.

— Ese es solo una parte – le dijo Mitch - te falta el otro – y apunto a una caja que Tom traía con el

— Esta te aseguro que el moño no te morderá - Tom extendió la pequeña caja para que Harry la tomara

— ¿Qué eso?

— Tu ábrelo - le respondió Mitch y le miró más calmado – no será tan de broma como el mío

Pero Harry con cuidado desprendió el moño esperando que le mordiera, aunque no había sucedido nada, cuando abrió la caja se dio cuenta que dentro estaba una navaja con mango rojo brillante, el estomago se sacudió con fuerza, no creía siquiera que fuera la misma, pero si que si se parecía bastante.

— ¿una navaja muggle? ¿Qué puede tener de novedoso eso?- dijo Laura perdiendo el interés.

— No es una navaja muggle cualquiera - interrumpió Ron sorprendido al verla…

— Se parece la que Sirius te regalo en tu quinceavo aniversario, Harry…

— ¿crees que abra cualquier cerradura como la que Sirius te había regalado?

— No abre cualquier cerradura, ¿recuerdas lo que le paso en el ministerio? Se derritió cuando Harry la ingresó para abrir el departamento de misterios…

— Se derritió y mamá conservó el mango - incluyó Mitch, todos se giraron para verla – lo encontramos hace varias semanas mas mientras limpiábamos el viejo cuarto de mamá, ella dijo que lo había guardado con esa intensión, de repararlo y devolvértelo, pero que luego lo había olvidado. Hace tiempo lo volvimos a ver, le mandamos cambiar la hoja pero tardaron mucho tiempo en encontrar una hoja afilada que le quedara, mamá dice que es porque ya no hacen las cosas tan buenas como antes…

Harry tomo la navaja, el mango era el mismo sin duda alguna, todavía tenia sus iniciales grabadas que el mismo había escrito una vez mientras se encontraba aburrido en la sala de Gryffindor y en una parte se podía notar pequeñas manchas producidas por el acero fundido. Se sintió satisfecho porque la navaja regresara a él, aquella misma noche no solo había perdido esa navaja sino que también había perdido a su padrino.

— ¿Ha sido tu idea? – le preguntó Mitch mientras Laura conversaba con Hermione y Ron seguía comiendo – lo de la navaja…

— Lo del libro ha sido mi idea, pero mamá se encargó de mandarla arreglar y envolver – le respondió a Harry y luego finiquitó – seria a ella quien le tengas que agradecer en verdad por el obsequio.

No pudo evitar sentirse mas que agradecido, más aun cuando Ginny se suponía que ya no era parte de su vida (o eso estaba tratando de hacer) y ella seguía matándolo lográndole que el sintiera esa clase de sentimientos regalándole cosas que en verdad tenían un fuerte significado para él y sobretodo que ella lo conocía. Vio el reloj de Laura doliéndole el estomago, él no quería desprenderse de su viejo reloj, pero viendo el regalo de Mitch y de Ginny, sin duda alguna en años habían sido los mejores regalos que había recibido en muchísimo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Notas de autor: Tuve que luchar muchísimo en pensar no subir este capitulo, se me hacía un tema que se alejaba mucho del fic, pero me sentía en la necesidad de escribir un evento donde Vicky doblara las manos ante Mitch, ellas pasaran mucho tiempo juntas en Hogwarts y aunque no se caigan bien, desgraciadamente son primas. Aparte creo que me he dedicado a fortalecer mucho el personaje de Mitch y conocemos muy poco sobre sus debilidades. En algún momento Ginny mencionó a Harry que los mortifagos habían ido tras de ellas pero nunca las habían descubierto, siempre tuve ganas de escribir un evento como este. Borrar este capitulo hubiese sido como reforzar la idea de que la infancia de Mitch era casi perfecta, pero hay que recordar que los temores y fobias se originan precisamente en la infancia.<p>

Mitch no come cerdo, se le parece a su creadora, creo que es de carácter tomar una decisión a una corta edad (como la de Mitch) y llevarla a cabo de verdad. Este es uno de mis momentos favoritos, Mitch viendo feo al tocino, pero Harry sabiendo que Mitch no come nada de procedencia porcina, fue un guiño claro de que Harry la conoce y se preocupa por ella.

NOTAS IMPORTANTES: TENGO CASI LISTO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, casi lo mismo que todos, falta editarlo y creo que ya tengo a la persona que me ayudara para dicho trabajo, mas sin embargo tengo que advertir que resultara mínimo 28 o 30 hojas en proceso. Se esta acercando el final de una temporada y empieza otra que posiblemente les pueda gustar mas. Alguien me preguntó que si Mitch seguiría apareciendo en el fic cuando entre a Hogwarts. Sabremos de ella pero por medio de cartas y posiblemente alguna visita furtiva que le haga Harry, ¿Por qué? Porque los niños se deben de ir a dormir temprano. También otra cosa antes de que se me pase, creo que nadie puso atención a cierto correo que recibió Ginny en el capitulo anterior, solo alguien por ahí se enteró sobre la vida amorosa de Ginny y si, veremos mas de ello.

Los dejo con esto y prometiendo que lo mas que tardare será dos semanas cuando mucho, aunque mi deseo es publicar en una semana, aunque eso no dependa de mi

Que tengan bonito fin de semana.


	17. Adios a Londres

**Notas previas: **Un review anonimo me dejo una pregunta que no pude responderle como de custumbre (mensaje privado) asi que aqui lo respondo. Entre Tom y Mitch aunque solo sean vecinos se aprecian mas alla que como hermanos, Tom la ve como un padre puede ver a una hija, aunque Mitch no lo ve asi, (sino como un hermano mayor a quien fastidiar) Tom resulta ser el eje de Mitch y el pepe grillo (consciencia) de Mitch, asi como una gran influencia a lo que ella es ahora.

**Este capitulo es el mas largo que he escrito en la historia de este fic, espero que no les fastidie mucho y que lo puedan disfrutar, como dije hace dos semanas es el final de la primera parte del fic, temo desepcionarlas respecto a que carece de momentos Hannys y aunmentan los momentos Harry-Mitch, pero es la despedida que se le da a Mitch ya que por un tiempo no la veremos asomando su naricita como comunmente lo hace. Enjoy!**

**CAPITULO 17**

**ADIOS A LONDRES**

Aquella mañana el cielo resplandecía de una forma inusual, aunque fuera agosto y el calor podía llegar a ser cruel con hasta sus 27 grados, las mañanas seguían siendo frescas. Harry había pasado por Mitch a East Acton y había manejado hasta la vieja plaza de Covent Garden para llevarla a comprar sus útiles escolares. Para sorpresa dentro del viejo bar, Mitch llegó a conocer a su futuro maestro de Herbología Neville Longbotton, quien saludó sorprendido a Mitch por el parecido que tenía con su padre Harry Potter.

Pero Mitch lo había seguido a Harry afuera del Caldero Chorreante, casi incrédula vio a Harry sacar su varita y dar los golpes certeros sobre el muro y los vio hacerse a un lado con magia, aun así, le era incapaz de creer que tras el viejo Covent Garden existiese el famosísimo Callejón Diagon y aunque aquella mañana estuviese despejada y brillante, se hizo la pregunta_, "¿se ve desde los aires el callejón?"_

Miró sorprendida por primera vez cada local, jamás Mitch había visto tanto mago y bruja juntos, pudo apreciar con mucha curiosidad que sus tíos y abuelos no eran los únicos que vestían incorrectamente sino que era toda una comunidad que vestían túnicas sin importar que trabajaran en el Ministerio.

— Iremos primero a comprarte tus túnicas – dijo Harry mientras que Mitch chocaba con una bruja por ir viendo los escaparates - ¡ten cuidado!

— Me es imposible, ¿ves eso? ¿se esta moviendo solo?

— Oh si, son los nuevos anuncios, ¿quieres visitar el local de tu tío George? Eso lo dejaremos al último, temo decirte que sus productos están prohibidos en Hogwarts desde siempre…

— Habrá una manera de ingresarlos – dijo Mitch quien a pesar de no conocer la tienda si conocía lo que su tío hacía.

Pero Madame Malkins los recibió de una forma muy especial, Mitch estaba todavía impresionada de como había objetos hechizados que trabajaban al par para que las cosas funcionaran, sobre todo, la cinta de medir se movía por todo su cuerpo tomando medidas mientras que una pluma flotando anotaba sus medidas.

— Tu madre no vino conmigo jamás mientras estuvo en Hogwarts, no era mi clienta, pero tu padre si, luces como él cuando vino por primera vez - dijo la vieja costurera mientras que Mitch volteaba a ver a Harry, él estaba en una esquina algo alejado, le sonrió cuando Mitch lo vio curiosa.

— Todos dicen que me parezco a él, eso ya no me es tan novedoso.

— Para todos nosotros si, es un privilegio tener a una Potter en mi tienda después de años de no verlos.

Mitch se sentía como estar metida en un cuadro surrealista mientras andaba en el callejón, casi se pierde y Harry tuvo que desviarla cuando casi tomaba camino hacia el Callejón Knockturn y la jaló de golpe.

— ¡No por ahí!, no es buen camino - le dijo Harry y Mitch le miró curiosa – sólo los magos siniestros van por ahí.

— ¿venden drogas? – preguntó Mitch asomándose todavía ahí – Si supieras que hay callejones más tenebrosos en Camden Town que realmente si podrían asustarte.

— ¿acaso haz ido a Camden a comprar drogas? – preguntó Harry mitad molesto mitad gracioso, Mitch se apresuró a decir que no inmediatamente.

— No me confundas, los ve visto en televisión, no hace falta pasearte por Camden para saber que no tiene sitios muy buenos…

Pero ellos continuaron sus compras, entre libros, ingredientes y calderos, Mitch obtuvo su primera varita, una rígida de 32 centímetros con pelo de unicornio, quiso usarla de inmediato pero Harry se lo impidió alegando que la expulsarían antes siquiera decir magia.

Entrar a Gringotts fue todo un parque de diversiones para Mitch, con el cabello alborotado y la sonrisa a medias salió del banco entre asustada por los duendes y divertida por subirse a la "montaña rusa" que encaminaba hacia la bóveda familiar.

— ¿Por qué nos han mirado tan mal? Parecía que creyeran que eres todo un ladrón…

— Bien, es una historia que algún día te contaré

— ¿Les robaste algo de oro?

— Digamos que no fue oro, pero tiene que ver con un dragón

— ¿Metiste un dragón al banco? – preguntó Mitch sorprendida e incrédula a Harry

— Digamos que no lo metí, sino lo saqué

— No te creo

— Bueno, después lo sabrás

Pero entre tanta platica, Harry y Mitch iban con los brazos repletos de cosas, entre las túnicas y los libros apunto de caérseles, Mitch volteo hacia Florean Fortescue y se saboreó un helado, el sol ya golpeaba sobre sus cabezas cruelmente y mientras que se detenían un momento para descansar, Harry pudo adivinar el pensamiento a Mitch.

— Llevaré las compras al Caldero Chorreante y se los daré a Tom para que los cuide. ¿Qué te parece ir por un helado mientras yo voy? – preguntó Harry mientras que a Mitch le parecía una estupenda idea.

— ¿Aceptaran libras? – preguntó Mitch que solo había visto a Harry pagar con monedas mágicas

— Ten, ve por un helado, yo volveré en un momento

Y Mitch dejó a Harry con todos los paquetes y casi hipnotizada camino hacia el pequeño local saboreándose algo que le quitara más la sed y le calmara el calor. Pero los anuncios estaban graciosamente hechizados y se movían de un lado a otro haciendo que se mareara con tan sólo enfocar la vista.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece, pequeña? - preguntó el hombre, Mitch miró el letrero y decidió mejor enfocar la vista hacia la barra de helados.

— Uno de limón, doble – dijo Mitch pensando en que seria el correcto para apaciguar su sed

— Que sean dos - dijo otra mujer tras Mitch, ella volteó a verla, era una mujer con un vestido rosa fucsia, de cabello rubio ondulado hasta los hombros, le sonrió coquetamente a ella – yo invito

— Gracias pero….

— Seguro que no sabes quien soy – le sonrió la mujer a Mitch como si se tratara de un familiar - Dwayne, sírvele a Mitch lo que pida que yo invito. El mio que sea de fresas con chocolate – se giró a Mitch y luego le dijo - apuesto a que tu madre te ha de decir que no hables con extraños, pero yo no soy ninguna extraña, fui amiga de Ginny durante mucho tiempo…

— ¿Conoció usted a mi mamá? – preguntó Mitch sorprendida aunque había algo que no le gustaba del todo.

— No solo a ella, sino a Harry también, desde que tu padre iba en su cuarto curso. Tu madre era una estupenda bruja, supongo que te contó que jugaba para las Holyhead Harpies, ¿no es así?

— ¿Holyhead Harpies? – preguntó Mitch extrañada

— Oh por Merlín, ¿no me dirás que Ginny no te contó sobre su vida como jugadora de quidditch?

— Mamá dijo que lo hacia pero… - Mitch pareció confundida y decepcionada, el hombre se acercó con los helado y le entregó a Mitch el suyo, le dio una lambida esperando que pudiese saciar la sed y casi de inmediato sintió en su paladar la acides del limón, saboreo su helado mientras que miraba a la mujer hablar.

— Era estupenda, la mejor de todos los tiempos - parecía exagerar y luego le miró a Mitch por sus anteojos - dime, ¿Cómo ha estado tu mamá en todo este tiempo? Me fascinaría localizarla

— Es fácil – dijo Mitch viendo a la mujer y alzando los hombros – ella trabaja para el The Daily Telegraph, apuesto a que usted sabe donde queda.

— Bueno, soy buena para el mundo muggle. Pero dime Mitch, ¿Cómo fue enterarte de que tenías un papá famoso?

Mitch pareció no entender eso, le dio una lambida más a su helado que ya empezaba a derretirse de las horillas y saboreo momentáneamente pensando en lo que le había preguntado.

— ¿Harry famoso? – preguntó Mitch casi dudando lo que esa mujer acababa de preguntar

— ¿Harry? ¿no le dices papá? ¿acaso no sabes quien es Harry Potter?

— Se quien es Harry Potter, por eso le llamo Harry, ¿usted acaso no sabe que se llama Harry? ¿Cómo le llama usted? ¿James? – cuestionó Mitch restándole importancia a la pregunta, trató de ignorarla porque esa mujer no parecía caerle bien del todo y volvió a hacerle más caso a su helado. En cambio la mujer simplemente parecía estar desperdiciando el helado, pues este empezaba a derretírsele en la mano, parecía más interesada en Mitch que en otra cosa.

— ¡Mi vida! Pero si no sabes quienes es tu padre en este mundo ¿verdad? El es uno de los hombres más importantes en décadas para nosotros…

— ¿Qué hizo? ¿invento algún objeto mágico? – preguntó Mitch con sarcasmo, no podía imaginarse a Harry haciendo algo con su varita o inventando algo, lo vio más que nada a Harry con la cara llena de quemaduras y hollín causados por un fallido intento por crear algo.

— Eres tan graciosa… - le dijo la mujer golpeando levemente su espalda, Mitch empezó a hartarse de ella, más cuando casi hace que su helado cayera al suelo.

— Disculpe pero creo que no nos hemos presentado, usted dice ser amiga de mi madre pero no se como se llama siquiera…

— Oh, me llamo Luna – dijo la mujer, no supo porque pero Mitch no le creyó.

— Mire Luna, Harry vendrá en poco tiempo y…

— Insistes en llamarle Harry…

— Es así como se llama - le dijo Mitch enojada, ¿Por qué tenia que cuestionarle como se llamaba las personas?

— Supongo que le llamas Ginny a tu madre también…

— Cuando me molesto si …- respondió Mitch molesta – usted debe de comprender que a la gente no se le llama por apodos sino por su nombre, es lo correcto

— Lo se, lo se, tienes carácter, pequeña – le dijo la mujer entre risas - ¿acaso eso no le molesta a Laura?

— ¿Laura? Ella apenas y me soporta – se sinceró Mitch y se dedicó a comer su helado – ella y yo no hablamos mucho.

— Ella es muy creída… - le soltó la mujer

— Y grosera también, suele ser maleducada conmigo… - Mitch recordaba aquella ocasión en que Laura ni siquiera le había permitido acariciar su vientre para sentir a quien seria su hermano

— ¿será porque eres hija de Ginny? A veces pienso que Harry todavía quiere a tu mamá…

— Claro que la quiere, es obvio ¿no? No se deja de querer a nadie de la noche a la mañana

Pero un brillo especial salió de los ojos de aquella mujer, quien ahora había tirado el helado y se concentró en Mitch únicamente, parecía que sus intenciones iban más allá de una simple charla.

— ¿Tu mamá todavía quiere a Harry?

— Y Harry a ella – soltó Mitch – pero ellos tienen otros compromisos

— Tu hermanito, ¿no es así? – se apresuró a responder la mujer - Harry solo se casa porque…

— Todo el mundo lo sabe – Mitch torció los ojos y se asomó para ver si Harry venia en camino pero antes siquiera hacer algo la mujer terminó hablando de una forma que excitó a Mitch.

— Yo sabia que esa Laura era una lagartona

— Lo es, claro que lo es – dijo Mitch extasiada – no es buena persona del todo, al menos no conmigo, además que es poco educada y grosera, no es que yo sea muy educada pero al menos yo estoy chica, pero ella esta grande y debe de serlo con la gente…

— ¿ella ha sido grosera contigo?

— Aduras penas me saluda – dijo Mitch entusiasmada, hablar con sinceridad de las personas siempre la había entusiasmado y más de aquellas que no le caían bien

— Ella no debería de quedarse con Harry…

— Por su puesto que no – dijo Mitch, pero luego pareció retroceder – pero aun así Harry ya decidió y creo que hay que respetarle, algo debe de tener Laura que a Harry le gusta mucho para quererse quedar con ella – dijo Mitch tristemente, pensó en esa respuesta, Mitch se quedó meditando que tal vez algo bueno debería de tener Laura para que Harry decidiese quedarse con ella, algo que Mitch aun no había visto siquiera y que hiciera que Harry se casara con ella.

Pero antes que Mitch pudiese responderle a la mujer otra pregunta más, vio a Harry salir de la nada arrastrar a Mitch del brazo y ponerse como un dragón frente aquella mujer, estaba más que fúrico como nunca antes lo había estado, Mitch apenas pudo reaccionar porque su helado ahora estaba derramado en el piso gracias al impulso de Harry por protegerla.

— ¿Qué demonios haces con mi hija, maldito escarabajo? – soltó Harry y a Mitch casi se le saltaban los ojos

— Linda preciosura que tienes Potter, es más amable que tu cuando tenias catorce – le respondió la mujer, ella había dejado ese tono dulce que había empelado con Mitch y estaba sacando uno de una arpía venenosa que a Mitch le aterró al ver la doble personalidad de la mujer.

— Aléjate de ella, esto no te incumbe…

— Pero si lo que te digo es verdad, ella es increíblemente inteligente y es un placer conocerla – dijo con sarcasmo, alzó la cabeza para ver a Mitch entre el cuerpo de Harry y le guiñó un ojo, Mitch la miró confundida y se hizo para atrás ahora temiendo un poco más que antes.

— No te metas con esto. ¿que tantas mentiras te dijo, Mitch?

— Dijo que era Luna, amiga de mamá – dijo Mitch avergonzada – pero…

— No es Luna, sino Rita Skeeter, ¿no te basta con inventar chismes como para todavía abordar a Mitch?

— Dime Potter, ¿Por qué no te llama papá la chica? ¿acaso no tienes las agallas para cumplir con esa función?

Pero antes que siquiera Harry pudiese responder, tanto Harry como Mitch sintieron un flash en la cara, a Harry la pregunta de Rita le había caído como acido sobre su estomago, mientras Mitch se abochornaba detrás de Harry, todavía sosteniéndose de su saco, ella tenían sus razones por no llamarlo de aquella forma y era más por inseguridad que por otra cosa.

Pero Harry había reaccionado como jamás en la vida lo había visto, estaba tan transformado como si un hombre desquiciado hubiese salido desde el fondo; tomó al fotógrafo de la túnica empujándolo hacia una pared y haciendo que el hombre retrocediera mientras era azotado en contra el muro, el fotógrafo no parecía ceder y mucho menos querer soltar la cámara que ahora Harry amenazaba con arrebatar.

— ¡Suéltalo Potter o te denunciaré por abuso de autoridad! – intervino molesta Rita -

— ¿crees que puedes intervenir así en mi vida? - gritó Harry molesto, la gente en el callejón empezó a detenerse y apuntar hacia donde estaban todos, Mitch asustada caminó hacia donde estaba Harry y le jaló del saco tratando de que Harry retrocediera hacia donde ella estaba.

— Déjalo Elías – le dijo Rita al fotógrafo – ya tenemos lo que queríamos

— Sabes bien Rita que si quiero te puedo meter a la cárcel

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo, Potter? ¿tres meses? Tu biografía me dio para pagar la fianza

— Sigue así y el ministerio sabrá que clase de animal eres…. – gritó Harry con mucho más fuerza, pero Mitch estaba a un lado y jaló con más fuerza a Harry tratando de alejarlo nuevamente

Pero Harry apenas y se había dado cuenta que la mano de Mitch había sujetado la suya y parecía tratar de buscar asilo. Harry apenas se giró para verla, los ojos de Mitch tenían esa expresión aterrada y de no saber que hacer, y entonces Harry no pudo evitar sentirse abochornado y deseoso de calmarla.

— Lo siento – se apresuró a responderle Harry - ¿estas bien? ¿te dijo ella algo?

— ¿Quién era en verdad aquella mujer? – preguntó Mitch viéndola retirarse con el fotógrafo

— Una arpía desgraciada que saca provecho del dolor ajeno para ganarse la vida…

Mitch no respondió, Harry trató de calmarse, aun su pecho subía y la sangre se le acumulaba en su cabeza y aunque trataba de controlar ese enojo, le estaba costando trabajo. No a Mitch, por nada dejaría que a Mitch le tocaran un cabello o hablaran siquiera de ella en esa estúpida revista. La vio aterrada y sin comprender que era lo que realmente sucedía.

— ¿Por qué te abordaba ella? ¿Por qué lo hacia conmigo? Me preguntó varias cosas…

— ¿le respondiste? - preguntó Harry entre asustado y molesto. Mitch pareció más aterrada al recordar las cosas que había conversado con ella.

— Ella dijo ser amiga de mamá, dijo llamarse Luna - se justificó Mitch, estaba avergonzada - en verdad lo siento, ella me preguntó porque no sabia que tu eras famoso… ¿lo eres?

— Ellos creen que lo soy - dijo Harry ahora mas tranquilo, se agachó para estar al nivel de Mitch - ¿Qué tanto te contó Ginny sobre mi pasado?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora? – se apresuró a responder Mitch – ella sólo me contó que eras importante para ella, que siempre lo fuiste…

— Lo se, pero… - Harry suspiró, recordó que Ginny le había dicho que Mitch únicamente sabia de Harry, lo mismo que Ginny cuando tenia su misma edad, tal vez Mitch solo sabia su historia hasta los once años de edad y ya, todo lo de Voldemort era algo omitido por obvias razones para Mitch …- creo que esto ya no importa

— No, si importa, ¿eres una clase de príncipe William? Eso me aterraría – respondió Mitch – le viste, ¡me tomo una fotografía! Y sin mi permiso, ¿podremos cobrar por eso?

Pero Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risita y abrazar a Mitch, ella lucia extrañada y luego giró para verlo.

— Hable mal de Laura – dijo avergonzada Mitch con la vista abajo - lo siento en verdad

— ¿Qué dijiste de ella? – esa pregunta había sido pausada por Harry. En todo este tiempo que ellos llevaban juntos, Harry jamás le había preguntado a Mitch sobre lo que pensaba de Laura, sabían que ambas apenas y se respetaban pero desconocía que era lo que Mitch creía de ella

— Dije que no era amable conmigo - Mitch minimizo las palabras que le había dicho a Rita, más por vergüenza que por otra cosa - pero, ¡es verdad! Ella apenas y da las buenas noches, tal vez yo debería de ser más amable con ella, pero cuando ha sido así, ella simplemente no responde. Tal vez no debería decírtelo pero el otro día le pedí que me dejara tocarle el vientre y me volteó la cara y se alejó de mí…

Harry se quedó callado analizando lo que Mitch le acababa de decir, no pensó en que Mitch mintiera, Laura había actuado de la misma manera sobre Harry, no justificaba la acción de Laura del todo mas sin embargo trató de consolar un poco a Mitch.

— Las hormonas ponen locas a las mujeres, y Laura es una bomba a punto de explotar, tal vez no deba de responderte así, pero a mi tampoco me ha dejado tocarle el vientre, supongo que es porque esta muy sensible.

— A ella no le caigo bien – le respondió Mitch con esa expresión franca en su rostro – sólo porque soy hija de Ginny Weasley y soy pelirroja, ambos sabemos eso, Harry…

Pero Harry se quedo callado, Mitch tenia razón, pero ¿Cómo podía justificar el comportamiento de Laura?

— Tal vez ella odia lo que yo tanto amo de ti – pero esa respuesta le cayó pesada a Mitch, las últimas tres palabras parecían que flotaban en el viento y le aterrizaban en su cabeza sacudiéndola de más. Harry no pareció analizar del todo lo que le había dicho a Mitch, simplemente las palabras le habían fluido con una facilidad tan real como él las estaba sintiendo, tal cual como si siempre hubiesen salido de él - así es, porque eres hija de Ginny y mía y porque eres pelirroja como el resto de la gente a la que quiero. Además… – dijo Harry tomándola de la mano para seguir caminando - … tienes esa herencia muy peculiar que tanto me fascina de ti: tienes los ojos de mi madre y su cabello, apuesto a que si ella hubiese estado viva te hubiese amado demasiado y a mi padre le hubieses vuelto loco aunque no más de lo que me tienes a mí.

Pero Mitch caminó tomada de la mano de Harry como si el callejón completo fuera de nubes y terciopelo, las palabras de Harry habían sido suficiente como para imaginar ser la droga mas potente para elevarla del suelo y creerle que por un momento ella era la persona más importante en la vida de Harry, por fin, podía sentir lo que era ser amada por un padre, lo que era ser "el todo por el nada a cambio".

Los dos llegaron a la tienda de mascotas. Harry casi a rastras le había hecho entrar, ella deseaba ir al final del callejón donde sus tíos estaban, mas sin embargo aun le faltaba comprar el último encargo de la lista de Hogwarts.

No tuvo que pensarla mucho, minutos después los dos estaban saliendo del local con una jaula y con un hurón con el cuerpo negro y la cara blanca, semejando a la de un mapache, Mitch le había llamado Jeremías y paseaba orgullosa con la jaula del animal en mano.

— Es como Jeremías Springfield – le dijo Mitch explicando el significado de ello - sabes quien es, ¿verdad?

— Si – mintió Harry, era cierto que el no sabia quien era ese sujeto, Mitch torció los ojos y luego le dijo sonriente

— ¿Alguna vez haz visto Los Simpsons? - preguntó Mitch con aires de grandeza

— ¿esas caricaturas amarillas? Claro…

Pero habían vuelto al Caldero Chorreante, eran entonces las tres de la tarde y estaba algo repleto de gente, Harry había apartado una mesa y Mitch colocó en una esquina de esta, la jaula con Jeremías adentro y todavía miraba con fascinación su nueva mascota.

— Pediremos algo de comer, pero antes esperaremos a alguien que nos acompañará

— ¿le haz invitado a Neville a hacerlo con nosotros? – Mitch levantó la vista tras la jaula

— No – le dijo serio, Harry - es Laura quien nos acompañará.

Pero Mitch prefirió no decir nada más, dirigió su mirada hacia el animal tratando de perder la vista sin decir más.

— Escucha – le quiso aclarar Harry – sé que ella no es agradable contigo, quiero decirte que hablaré con ella, no permitiré que siga portándose mal contigo.

— Creo que tal vez yo no he sido muy buena tampoco con ella – le dijo Mitch – tal vez porque no he tratado de hablarle un poco más.

— Ni ella lo ha tratado – respondió Harry – tal vez ustedes con el tiempo puedan llevarse mejor

Mitch no pensó que eso fuese a suceder jamás, más sin embargo había algo que la inquietaba todavía más.

— Harry, ¿Quién eres en verdad? – le preguntó Mitch mientras que él la miraba confundida – muchos parecen respetarte y esa mujer de hace rato cree que eres un estilo de rockstar

— Es una larga historia, y…- Harry se sentía avergonzado por tal cosa, no sabia si era necesario contarle la verdad a Mitch…- digamos que tuve suerte para deshacerme de alguien que estaba haciendo mucho daño.

— ¿lo hiciste de pura casualidad? – preguntó Mitch alcanzo las cejas curiosa –

— Algo así, la gente cree que lo hice porque me cree fuerte, pero es sólo suerte – Harry le dijo en bajito - así que todos creen que hice algo importante, cuando en verdad…

— …En verdad si era importante para ellos, pero sólo tratabas de defenderte – dijo Mitch sin importancia alguna - además a veces a uno le dan el merito sin tomar en cuenta a la gente que nos ayuda.

— Digamos que así fue – respondió Harry – tu tío Ron y tu tía Hermione me ayudaron muchísimo, fueron de gran apoyo para salir de aquella guerra.

— Comprendo – dijo Mitch sin tener mas que decir - ¿puedo pedir carne de dragón?

Harry rio y acertó con la cabeza, Mitch bromeó al respecto negándose a probar la carne hasta que ambos vieron observar a Laura llegar desde lejos, las bromas se habían acabado, apenas vio a Mitch y ella apretó la boca tratando de impedir que otra palabra más saliera sobre ella, y entonces Mitch se concentró en hacerle más caso a su nueva mascota.

— Mitch y yo hemos hecho todas las compras - dijo Harry tratando de encontrar un tema bueno para conversar los tres mientras que Laura miraba alrededor algo asqueada.

— Supongo que pudiste haberle comprado una lechuza, son de mayor utilidad para la escuela

— No me gustan - dijo Mitch respondiendo a Laura – picotean mucho y suele oler mal…

— Ese hurón pronto apestará – dijo Laura con desprecio – además no deberías de tenerlo arriba de la mesa, no en la que comeremos –

— Si lo pongo abajo cualquier persona puede chocar con la jaula y hacerle daño a Jeremías

— ¿Jeremías? –

— Si el hurón, así se llama

— ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese para un hurón? – preguntó Laura mientras Mitch torcía los ojos

— Creo que tal vez puedas ponerlo sobre la silla – se apresuró a decir Harry – así no se hará daño

Mitch tomó la jaula haciéndole caso a Harry y colocándola sobre la silla vacía.

— Vamos Jeremías, suéltame el dedo – dijo Mitch tratando de soltar la mano

— ¿Estás bien? – se levantó Harry para ver que ocurría

— Vamos Jeremías, ¡no! - Mitch empezó a reírse, - ¡basta!, me haces cosquillas

Mitch soltó la mano y luego se llevo uno de sus dedos a su boca

— Creo que el vendedor tiene razón respecto a que le gustan las joyas, le ha gustado mi anillo y ha tratado de quitármelo

Harry miró el dedo rojo de Mitch pero lo que más le impresionó fue ver el anillo que Mitch traía consigo

— Es hermoso, ¿no es así? – Mitch presumió el anillo cuando Harry lo acaricio con las yemas de sus dedos

— Fantasía barata – intervino Laura viendo el anillo desde lejos – las joyas están opacas, no brillan, desde acá puedo percatarme de eso.

— Mamá me lo regaló, ella dijo que era fino - dijo Mitch molesta, pensando en que Laura no sabia de joyas.

— Vamos, una niña no puede traer una joya de verdad, dudo que tu madre haya podido pagar un anillo con una esmeralda de verdad…

Pero antes de que Mitch pudiese responder, Harry intervino

— Es una joya de verdad, Laura son esmeraldas y diamantes en oro blanco – dijo Harry observando tristemente el anillo, Mitch se encogió en su lugar levemente avergonzada por traer una joya cara en su dedo, creía que era cara pero no que tanto.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

— Porque conozco esa joya - Harry se atragantó y Laura preguntó con la mirada casi exigiendo que le respondiera – era de mi abuela y mi padre se la dio a mi madre para pedirle matrimonio, yo mismo se lo di a Ginny cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo.

Simplemente se notó como Harry decayó al ver que el anillo que traía Mitch era el mismo que había pertenecido a Ginny, a su madre y a su abuela, más que nada era por el recuerdo de no haber podido concluir con aquella petición que le había llenado de tanta felicidad cuando la pelirroja se le había colgado del cuello diciéndole entre besos que si quería ser su esposa. Agradeció porque al menos Mitch tuviese ese anillo en uno de sus dedos ya que seguro que Ginny se sentía incapacitada para seguir llevando ese anillo en su dedo anular.

— ¿hablas de que ha sido un anillo de la familia Potter por generaciones? – preguntó Laura sorprendida, Harry admitió con un simple gesto mientras que miraba a Mitch sorprendida por llevar aquella prenda tan cara en su mano.

— Mi mamá me dijo que era especial, me dijo que la había hecho a mi tamaño para que yo la usara, pero jamás me dijo de lo que se trataba…

— Se lo di en un día de verano, al finalizar el campeonato de quidditch donde jugaba…

Por segundo Harry se había perdido, y se había trasladado a aquella tarde calurosa recordando aquel nudo en el estomago por las ansias de saber lo que pasaría, solo él y Ginny supieron lo importante que había sido ese momento para ellos, mismo que no habían compartido con nadie más. Tal vez Laura se había dado cuenta de aquellos pensamientos, porque le miraba a regañadientes mientras que él trataba de volver a la realidad.

— No deberías de tenerlo tu… – Laura se dirigió a Mitch mientras esta segunda parecía no aceptar lo que Laura decía …- sino la prometida de Harry

— ¿Hablas en serio? – pareció burlarse Mitch – mamá fue la prometida de Harry, aunque no se casó, yo siempre he sabido que no es obligación de devolver los anillos de compromiso, así que mamá quiso dármelo a mi.

— Mitch tiene razón – se adelantó a responder Harry, Laura trató de abrir la boca pero Harry se lo impidió - al final de cuentas el anillo sigue entre la familia, Mitch podrá dárselo a su hijo cuando este encuentre a la mujer adecuada con la que quiera pasar su vida.

— ¡Por Dios!, Harry eso es mucha responsabilidad para mi – dijo apenada Mitch – tendré que guardarlo en una caja fuerte de hoy en adelante, alejarlo de Jeremías si no quiero perderlo

— ¿ves lo que te digo? - intervino Laura - una chiquilla así no debería de traerlo…

— ¿esperas que te lo de? – dijo Mitch - seria una ofensa para mi mamá que me lo dio, además dudo mucho que puedas traer dos anillos de compromiso del mismo hombre, no te cabría en los dedos.

Harry rio sin pudor por la respuesta de Mitch, Laura refunfuñando siguió hablando sobre quien tenia más derecho, pero Harry la estaba ignorando junto con Mitch quienes se dedicaban a pedir su comida sin ponerle atención alguna a la rubia. En cuanto esta se había levantado para ir al sanitario, Mitch se giró a Harry para hablarle al respecto.

— No tienes nada de que preocuparte – se adelantó a aclararle Harry

— ¡Es el anillo de compromiso de ustedes! ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta trayendo algo tan caro en mi mano?

— Lo haz hecho muy bien hasta ahora - le dijo Harry acelerando las palabras antes de que Laura llegara - además no hay nadie mas que yo quiera que tenga ese anillo más que tu.

— Gracias, pero quiero decirte que eso no me ayuda demasiado…

Pero Harry le tomó la mano y le retiró el anillo rápidamente, lo acomodó como era debido, Mitch apenas le miraba confusa mientras Harry torpemente trataba de explicarle con burdas palabras lo que podría significar.

— Cambiaremos esto – le soltó Harry y tomando la mano de Mitch le dijo – será un anillo de compromiso eterno

— ¿de que demonios hablas, Harry? – dijo Mitch con una risita tonta

— De que es un compromiso eterno de mi hacia a ti como papá – Harry colocó torpemente el anillo y Mitch empezó a reír tal vez de los nervios o porque quería creer que era una tontería – ahora el anillo no será de compromiso de matrimonio, cambiará de compromiso y fidelidad de mi amor por ti para siempre.

— Eres un cursi, Harry – dijo Mitch colorada, Harry sonreía divertido mientras se recargaba en sus propios brazos sobre la mesa, Mitch observó el anillo – ve las cosas que tienes que hacer para que yo lo conserve

— Ahora es tuyo - Harry hizo una reverencia y empezó a reírse nerviosamente – pero antes de que venga Laura, necesito que me hagas un favor

— ¿cual? - Mitch trató de no verlo directamente, buscó entre el lugar para ver si Laura todavía no regresaba, efectivamente todavía podía quedarles un minuto de complicidad a los dos

— Pasado mañana cumplirá años Ginny - le dijo Harry volteando a todos lados y metiendo su mano a su bolsillo del pantalón

— Lo se – se apresuró a decir Mitch bajito – casi le tengo su regalo listo y hecho…

— No, le tengo uno mejor, quiero que le digas que tu lo haz escogido y que es un regalo no muy fino – Harry le entregó con rapidez una caja verde de terciopelo a Mitch, ella apenas la abrió rápido y encontró unos pendientes de perlas - guárdalas bien, no quiero que Laura las vea

— Harry, ¿de donde la haz sacado? - le dijo Mitch guardándolas rápidamente en uno de los paquetes entre su caldero y los ingredientes para su clase de pociones -

— Las saqué de la cámara en Gringotts – le dijo rápidamente Harry, sin saber porque le respondía francamente - eran de mi mamá.

— ¿También? Pero, ¿Laura no se enfadará?

— Ella no tiene que saberlo, no sabe siquiera que existen, creo que se verán mas hermosas tras el cabello rojo que en el rubio, además es una forma de garantizarme que algún día tu también las tendrás

— Gracias – le dijo Mitch bajito, Harry admitió con un movimiento mientras que Mitch bajaba la vista con la llegada de Laura.

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana su cuerpo le indicó que eran las seis de la mañana, era fácil saberlo después de doce años de levantarse a la misma hora para empezar el día. No quiso abrir los ojos, todavía saboreo en su mente el sueño que había tenido, simplemente se vio de ocho años de edad y su madre estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno, estaban dos niños tan iguales y ella podía diferenciarlos, las risas y la comida de mamá las degustaba hasta que sintió como debajo de su cama una cosa peluda caminaba sobre sus piernas hasta llegar a su pecho y asomarse por las cobijas. Se acercó y olfateo su aliento matinal…<p>

— Hazte a un lado Jeremías - dijo aun con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió y encontró un par de ojos negros con una pequeña naricita olfateándola completamente. El hurón se detuvo como esperando respuesta. – Tu dueña no te puso en tu jaula ¿eh?

— El viene a felicitarte también – Ginny escuchó y giró a su derecha y ahí estaba Mitch parada con su pijama y el cabello mal peinado, sostenía un pedazo de pastel con una vela prendida, sonreía abiertamente -¡Feliz Cumpleaños Mo-GY!

Y Ginny a duras penas se sentó sobre su cama, miró a Mitch agradecida y recibió con cariño el pedazo de pastel mientras miraba como la cera de la vela se derretía, sintió un leve nudo en el estomago, ya no era una chica, sino toda una adulta, esa vela se lo recordaba.

— Sóplala y pide un deseo - Ginny sonrió para su hija, espantó a Jeremías quien lucia interesado en ver el fuego y apagó la vela deseando solo una cosa, prosperidad para Mitch – Te cantaré el cumpleaños feliz…

— Evítalo - soltó Ginny, ella odiaba escucharlo por las mañanas y Mitch carraspeó amenazante, sabia que Ginny lo odiaba y cuando iba a dar el gritito, Mitch soltó una leve carcajada

— No soy tan mala - Mitch se dejo caer sobre la cama, tomó a Jeremías entre sus brazos quien insistía olfatear el paste y luego se giró para su madre - ¿Qué haz pedido como deseo?

— Se supone que no debo de decírtelo, sino no se cumple – le respondió Ginny – aun así déjame probar este pastel – Ginny dio una mordida, era un pastel con la crema en queso filadelfia y relleno de cereza - Mitch, ¡esta delicioso!

— Lo hemos comprado Tom y yo en la tarde en Tesco – dijo Mitch, Jeremías se deshacía en sus brazos por las caricias que esta le daba y Ginny comía el pastel –

— Deberías de probarlo – Ginny le dio un pedazo a Mitch mientras la pequeña masticaba –

— ¿Te dieron el día? – preguntó Mitch todavía con la boca algo llena

— No, tengo que ir a trabajar, no porque sea mi cumpleaños debería de faltar…

— Pues deberían de dártelo, trabajas mucho

— Lo dice mi hija, no mi jefe - sonrió Ginny arrebatándole el pedazo de pastel restante a Mitch

— Falta tu regalo - dijo Mitch parándose y escondiendo algo tras de ella

Ginny se emocionó, era obvio que después de tanto tiempo Mitch entregaría un regalo hecho por ella, la pequeña pelirroja era buenísima diseñando y trabajando con objetos para regalar, sabia que Mitch era muy mala ahorrando dinero así que mejor hacia obsequios que comprarlos; ver lo que Mitch le había hecho este año a ella la emocionaba, pero justo cuando ella esperaba ver un enorme paquete posiblemente envuelto con papel periódico (tiras cómicas que hacían ver el paquete original), Mitch tenia entre sus manos una cajita de terciopelo verde fuerte que le recordaba el color de la casa de Slytherin, sintió escalofríos y levanto la vista para ver a Mitch.

— Es fantasía – se adelantó a contestar Mitch

— Bien, - dijo Ginny no muy conforme y pensado como era posible que Mitch escogiera cambiarle de regalo este año.

Pero cuando descubrió la caja, Ginny encontró un par de pendientes demasiado finos y muy bien trabajados. Tal vez la expresión que hizo en ese momento alientó a Mitch, porque dio un brinco sobre la cama. Eran forjados en oro, pequeñas hojas bien definidas que eran sostenidas por un pequeñísimo diamante, (ella lo reconocía, bastaba ver su tamaño y que brillaba demasiado para confirmarlo). De las hojas forjadas en oro caían dos pendientes de perlas rosadas, los pendientes no sólo eran tan finos, sino hechos por un joyero mágico que Ginny aunque no conocía bien, sabia que había hecho las joyas a mediados del siglo XIX, la caja lo decía, eso no era de fantasía sino unas joyas autenticas y caras.

— ¿Dónde las haz conseguido? – preguntó Ginny, por el tono Mitch podía percatarse que Ginny no se la había creído del todo

— En una tienda en Oxford Circus – dijo bajito – de esas tiendas para turistas, ya sabes, hacen cosas muy semejantes a buenas para engañar a los turistas…

— Bueno, te podría creer pero el nombre del joyero no es muggle, sino brujo - Ginny levantó la vista Mitch no sabía donde esconderse, se le notaba en el rostro mientras jugaba con sus manos - además, son perlas caras y viejas, basta ver el color…

— ¿Qué tiene que ver el color de las perlas? Fueron pintadas de rosado…

— Las perlas no se pintan – negó Ginny – estas con el tiempo se tiñen solas, para que una perla obtenga este color rosado, mínimo deben de tener 120 años fuera del mar…

— Bien, bien, son lindas, ¿me creerías si te dijera que yo las he comprado? - Mitch esperaba decir que si pero para mala suerte de Mitch, Ginny negó.

— Te lo creería si tuvieras acceso a la cuenta de HSBC, estos pendientes cuestan justo lo que Harry te depositó, algo así tendría que pasar por mi autorización - Ginny bajó su vista, no había duda que los pendientes eran hermosos, se los había imaginado puestos para una cena especial, levantó la vista, Mitch parecía algo decepcionada - Ha sido Harry ¿no es así?

— Así es – dijo Mitch – él me pidió que no te dijera que eran de verdad, dijo que no estarías de acuerdo…

— Me conoce.

— Pero te los he dado yo…

— Lo se – dijo Ginny – supongo que esto perteneció a…

— A la mamá de Harry…

— Mitch, dudo mucho que esto haya siquiera sido usado por Lily Potter – dijo Ginny tratando de no decepcionarla – pero si a la abuela de Harry, Lily no vivió demasiado por desgracia, para usar todas las joyas de la familia Potter…

— Solo este anillo – Mitch le mostró aquel anillo que Ginny le había regalado en su cumpleaños – Harry apreció que yo lo tuviera, aunque…

— ¿aunque qué?

— Laura pegó el grito - Ginny no pudo evitar reír

— ¿Ella te dijo algo? – se adelantó a preguntar Ginny, alguna acusación y Ginny iría tras Laura y no se limitaría a volverla a bofetear, no por Mitch, simplemente esperaba que algo así pasara y Laura la conocería

— No directamente, solo dijo que no debería de tenerla yo, sino ella – dijo bajito Mitch cohibida

— Ese anillo era mio, vaya, esa mujer ¿Qué se cree?

— Si, ¡que se cree! Por eso quiso Harry que tu tuvieras los pendientes…

Ginny sintió el estomago burbujeante, fue como si algo le rasgara en el, miró a Jeremías, él estaba encima de Ginny rasgando las cobijas, lo espantó un poco mientras estaba más deseosa de saber lo que Harry había dicho al respecto.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho Harry exactamente?

— Quiere que tu las tengas, porque sabe que al final de cuentas quedaran en la familia, oséase que las tendré yo también

— Lo mio algún día será tuyo… - soltó Ginny

— Si, y también dijo que las perlas se verán mejor tras una cabellera roja que tras una rubia…

Ginny no pudo evitarlas verlas, se sintió acongojada cuando notó que los pendientes eran hermosos y que Harry pudo habérselos imaginado puestos en ella, mas sin embargo había una duda clara que a ella no le gustaba del todo. ¿Por qué Harry le había dado esos pendientes? Siempre supo que Harry no tenían ningún interés por las joyas de la familia, ¿por qué ahora si? Pensó en que tal vez Harry vio como algo fácil regalarle algo que el moreno pudo haber tenido al alcance de su mano, los pendientes seria lo adecuado, mas sin embargo lo odió por levantarle ese sentimiento de duda, de revivirle que tal vez él quiso tener un detalle con ella, quiso aventarlas lejos, ahora más que nada, esa caja verde le recordaba hasta el color de sus ojos, quería deshacerse de esos aretes, no podía hacerlo frente a Mitch, sino que lo haría después, le dieron unas ganas tremendas simplemente de dárselos a Laura "dile a Harry que no los quiero" pero pensó en eso, Laura era inteligente y los guardaría para ella y no le reclamaría nada a Harry, ya la estaba conociendo mejor y sabia que eso no era lo mejor, las vio por última vez antes de cerrar la caja y alejaras de Jeremías quien estaba curioso de mas y deseoso por jugar con ellas.

* * *

><p>El mes de agosto se había pasado muy rápido, el primero de septiembre ya había llegado y aquella mañana Ginny daba los últimos detalles a lo que por fin se iba a dar, Mitch iría a Hogwarts y Ginny a Nueva York. Todo el mes de agosto se había dedicado a trabajar en artículos extras para tener satisfecho al Telegraph tras dos meses de vacaciones, había hecho su documentación (pasaporte) y había hecho sus maletas mismas que ya hacían escondidas en su armario para que Mitch no las descubriera, ya que creía que era lo mejor simplemente no decirle nada.<p>

— ¿tienes la clave lista? – le preguntó Ginny al joven, ella estaba todavía revistando si llevaba toda la documentación completa en su bolsa.

— La tengo – dijo Tom con tono cansado, era la tercera vez que Ginny le preguntaba lo mismo y que él le respondía lo mismo

— Esta bien, por favor, en cuanto te llegue las cartas de Mitch, escanéamela y mándamela, te agradecería que me enviaras un mensaje de texto para avisarme….

— ¿y si el mensaje no te llega? Sabes que la cobertura de los móviles en América no es muy buena…

— Aun así, haz el intento sino yo estaré atenta,

— Mitch se preguntará porque no le escribes a puño y letra…

— No lo creo - negó con la cabeza Ginny mientras que se concentraba en verificar que fueran los documentos correctos los que estaban en su bolsa - ella sabrá que estaré ocupada y sabe que me gusta escribir más en mi laptop…

— Ginny, ¿Por qué simplemente no le explicas a Mitch que te iras a Nueva York? Dudo mucho que ella se interese por las razones a las que vas

— ¿Mitch sigue con Manina? – se cercioró Ginny antes de hablar

— Ella fue a despedirse de Manina, esta arriba con ella, ¿Por qué?

— Mitch no debe de saber que voy a confirmar un trabajo a Nueva York, quiero que ella vaya a Hogwarts cómodamente y que no se preocupe por tener que regresar y hacer maletas para mudarnos a Nueva York.

— Sabes bien que a ella no le gustará mudarse

— No se trata de lo que ella quiera, sino de lo que es bueno para nosotras…

— Mitch no querrá ir a Hogwarts si sabe que llegando de allá, ella no volverá a Londres sino a Nueva York para vivir allá…

— ¿Hablas en serio? – se escuchó una voz quebrada. Mitch estaba parada en la puerta, simplemente petrificada con la boca abierta y los ojos apunto de salírseles

— ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? – preguntó rápidamente Tom, Mitch no respondió, estaba todavía sorprendida.

— Ve a subir el baúl de Mitch y a Jeremías al auto, déjame hablo con ella – le dijo bajito Ginny al joven.

— ¡Quiero que me respondas! - soltó Mitch levantando la voz aterrada. Miró a su madre exigiéndole una respuesta Inmediata.

— No tenemos tanto tiempo, debemos de llevarte a King's Cross, así que seré franca contigo - Tom escucho la voz de Ginny, negó con la cabeza, Ginny trataba de hablar con Mitch como si fuese una adulta, eso no funcionaria.

— No iré a ninguna parte, NO, NO, y NO - Mitch pateó el piso tres veces y se cruzó de brazos –

— Basta Mitch, era por esto que no quería decírtelo…

— Seguro que quieres dejarme en Hogwarts para irte a trabajar tu sola a Nueva York….

— No será así del todo, Mitch, me han ofrecido trabajo, uno muy bueno, ya no tendremos problemas económicos y además yo seré mejor periodista y …

— ¿Te iras a vivir a Nueva York y me llevarás? – los ojos de Mitch se cristalizaron - respóndeme

— Pensaba en irme – le confesó Ginny – primero yo y después, venir por ti. Pasarás aquí tu primer año en Hogwarts y que el próximo lo cursarás en un Colegio de Magia en Salem…

— NO, NO Y NO – Mitch apretó más fuerte sus brazos, estas loca si quieres llevarme lejos de Inglaterra…

— ¡BASTA MITCH! No te permitiré que me llames loca, no ahora, soy tu madre, yo decido por ti

— Haz lo que quieras, no iré a Hogwarts para que me tengas encerrada ahí y luego me lleves a otro sitio.

— ¿y que harás entonces? – la retó Ginny

— Me quedare en Londres.

— Tu sola no te mandas

— No importa, le diré a Harry que me deje quedarme con él

— Mitch, Harry se casará con Laura, él no es parte de nuestra familia

— Lo es – dijo Mitch, apunto de explotar, tenia el llanto sostenido en la garganta, Ginny podía escuchar como la débil voz de Mitch apenas podía salir.

— Comprende, no te pienso dejar, tendrás que seguirme hasta que tengas la mayoría de edad, tengo tu custodia y será mejor que camines, tenemos que marcharnos a King's Cross.

Pero Mitch se amarró de la pared, Ginny salió temblando de la casa y cuando se encontró a Tom camino simplemente trató de respirar.

— Haz que entre al auto – le dijo Ginny sosteniendo el aire en el pecho se alejó y entró al vehículo. Sintió que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

En cambio Tom enojado más con Ginny ya que no estaba de acuerdo con ella, tomó por la espada a Mitch, parecía que ella estaba luchando con algo interno ya que le miró al joven amenazante, tenia los ojos cargados de lagrimas, Tom sabia que ella no lloraría, la conocía bien, tenia ese don de resistirse a cualquier tipo de dolor.

— Vamos Mitch, tenemos que llevarte – le dijo amablemente

— NO - gritó Mitch, - tu no entiendes

— Si lo entiendo – le dijo Tom tímidamente – no estaba de acuerdo con esto desde un principio

— ¿TU LO SABIAS? – le reclamó Mitch - Maldito traidor…

— Ginny me pidió que no te dijera, no podía decir nada, me hizo jurarlo

— Trabajas para el lado oscuro – dijo Mitch volteando a otro lado, todavía seguía aferrada a al pared, como si eso impidiera que se la llevaran. Tom rio ante lo dicho por Mitch y luego intervino.

— Sé que no es buena idea lo de Ginny, yo mismo no estoy de acuerdo, pero ella tiene razón, todavía manda…

— No si puedo decírselo a Harry

— ¿y que harás? Vamos Mitch, Laura no te quiere, y tu meterás a Harry en problemas si te vas a vivir con él, ambos lo sabemos, que lo más sano es que sigas a Ginny – le dijo Tom, Mitch bajó la vista cerrando fuertemente los ojos y apretando la boca – será mejor que nos vayamos

— NO, NO QUIERO - gritó Mitch aferrándose y acto seguido se dejó ir tras Tom abrazándolo fuertemente

— Mira, te prometo que te escribiré todos los días si es lo que quieres…

— No es solo eso….

— Será mejor que vayamos, no hay lugar más que en Hogwarts donde puedas estar, aparte, te juro que si no te gusta planeamos un escape y voy por ti

— ¿Harías eso por mí? – le preguntó Mitch a Tom todavía temblando de la impotencia –

— Lo haría sin duda alguna, pero he de confesar que es únicamente si tu vida esta en peligro…

— Maldito desgraciado, no es justo, nada de esto es justo Tom, - le reclamó Mitch y luego él la tomó de la mano.

— No nos queda más que seguir lo que ellos dicen – Tom la jaló y Mitch cedió andando junto con él, cerró la puerta de la casa de Ginny y ella subió entonces al auto.

Ginny no dijo nada, Tom se sentó en el lugar del copiloto y Mitch volteó a ver la casa de East Acton como si fuese la última vez que la vería, eso no le estaba gustando, sintió que jamás volvería a andar por esas calles y lo más frustrante era que no había tenido tiempo de despedirse de nada ni de nadie, solo de Manina. Miró por la ventana por última vez antes que su madre doblara hacia la izquierda y ella perdiera de vista a lo que aun le llamaba hogar.

Se maldijo por dejar su móvil en su habitación, pero un día antes había hablado con Harry, él no le aseguró que pudiese ir a despedirla a King's Cross y le habló de que el móvil no serviría en Hogwarts por lo que ella lo había guardado en un cajón de lo que hasta hace quince minutos creía que era su habitación.

Pero Mitch no dejaba de sentir frustración, era verdad lo que Tom le decía, no había un lugar donde ella pudiese quedarse, simplemente Laura no la quería, además para ser franca, ella no podía alejarse de Ginny, no tanto tiempo, y menos habiendo mar de por medio, Ginny era su madre y aunque en ese momento la estuviese odiando por tomar una decisión sin pensar en ella, la amaba y sabía que a la larga ella no sobreviviría sin su mamá, ni su mama lo haría sin ella. Se giró para ver hacia enfrente, aquel chico flaco que estaba sentado, del cual quería como un hermano, también lo dejaría de ver; subió las piernas al asiento y abrazó con fuerza sus rodillas, odiaba lo que iba hacer, de siempre lo odiaba, y escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas y su vientre, no quería verse ni escucharse, porque entonces, esa fortaleza que siempre había mostrado, justo en ese momento, se desboronaba como una torre de naipes.

Bastó dos minutos para notarlo, Ginny manejaba su Ford Focus 2003 , el silencio arrebataba el interior y la mañana nublada indicaba que no era un buen día, ya que tal vez llovería más tarde, se giró para ver a Tom quien sorpresivamente en el primer semáforo se desabrocho el cinturón y con su enorme tamaño se cruzó entre los asientos y se pasó para el lado de atrás del vehículo, Ginny no pudo evitar ver a Mitch con la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas, Tom estaba asustado y Ginny quiso detenerse pero la luz había cambiado a verde y entonces por el espejo retrovisor pudo ver el rostro de Mitch lleno de lagrimas.

— Eres un idiota, un idiota – le reclamaba Mitch a Tom, levantó su rostro y estaba inundado de lagrimas, Tom estaba aterrado e incrédulo y no se limitó en abrazarla - no lo entiendes, nos separaran, ¡NOS SEPARARAN! Dejaré de verte y a ti no parece importante.

— Si me importas – le dijo el joven avergonzado - eres mi enana, ¿cómo no debe de importarme si eres mi mejor jugadora de fut?

— No me refiero a eso, mírame, estoy aterrada, ella (apunto a GInny) me llevará lejos y no estaré más en East Acton – dijo bajito y Tom quiso hablarle pero Mitch bajó más la voz y entre susurros no dejaba de maldecirlo una y otra vez - a ti parece no importarte, sino ya estuviéramos escapando.

— No seas tonta, me acusarían de secuestro…

— No si podemos alcanzar a cruzar la frontera….

— Harry me mataría no antes que Ginny…

— Mitch – intervino Ginny – cálmate por favor – dijo Ginny sin poderse detener, giró hacia su izquierda tomando la vía rápida, aunque no podía detenerse, ella manejaba rápido para hablar con su hija, ella lo sabia, Mitch no lloraba y ahora lo hacia, Ginny sabia bien porque – Mitch escucha cariño, te prometo que te mantendré informada, encontraremos una forma en que…

— No quiero encontrar formas – dijo Mitch casi gritando- si voy a Hogwarts quiero regresar a East Acton con Tom, Manina y Mercy, no me importa que no me quieras llevar nunca más con los abuelos Weasley, pero si quiero tener mi casa y mi cama.

— Mitch – intervino Tom – un hogar no es una casa sino los integrantes…

— Y me van a alejar de ellos - se aferró más Mitch matando casi a su madre con la mirada- no subiré a ese tren – amenazó Mitch a Ginny con unas agallas mientras que se limpiaba el rostro con la manga de su blusa.

— Eso lo veremos – la reto Ginny quien se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

Pero Mitch sabia que si bien, ella podría luchar por no ir a Hogwarts al final de cuentas ella subiría a aquel tren, conocía a su madre y ella haría hasta lo imposible por subirla. Habían llegado a King's Cross cuarenta minutos antes de la partida a Hogwarts. Tom ayudó a subir a un carrito el baúl de Ginny junto con Jeremías quien parecía inquieto de más e iba chillando pidiendo ser abrazado por su dueña. Ginny le había prohibido siquiera sacarlo y caminaron por la estación casi a rastras mientras que Mitch se negaba siquiera a llevar el carrito.

— ¿Estas segura que debo de atravesar la pared? – preguntó Tom asustado cuando estaba entre el andén 9 y 10.

— No pasará nada – le dijo Ginny – Haremos lo siguiente, pasaremos los tres…

Pero Mitch se adelantó, tomó el carrito y decidió correr con este a toda la velocidad, pensaba estrellarse contra la pared, ya que si eso sucedía ella se golpearía en la cabeza y entonces caería inconsciente, así evitaría ir a Hogwarts. Pero para su sorpresa, atravesó la pared, tal como nunca lo había imaginado y ahí encontró otro andén completamente diferente que dividía tanto el mundo mágico como el muggle, sintió un estirón en su estomago con fuerza de emoción pero este fue apagado cuando vio el expreso escarlata esperando a que todos subieran a el.

Tom y Ginny le siguieron, el joven todavía tenia esa expresión de como si se hubiese estado apunto de estrellarse con algo, mientras que Mitch dejó el carrito para dejar que Ginny lo llevara.

El vapor estaba por todo el lugar, apenas había muy pocos niños sobre el andén, así que le fue fácil ver a su tío Billy y Fleur junto con Vicky, quien para sorpresa no traía su típico vestido puesto, sino unos pantaloncitos rosados con un suéter azul cielo que le combinaba, sus rulos rubios que caían a lo largo coquetamente, pareció darle gusto ver a Mitch pues corrió a su encuentro como si fuesen grandes amigas.

— Aléjate de mi – le dijo Mitch cuando su prima se detuvo frente a ella. Aunque Vicky ya se había disculpado con Mitch por el suceso del armario, Mitch simplemente no quería nada que tuviera que ver con el mundo mágico.

— Déjala, esta molesta – le dijo Ginny y saludo a su hermano y a su cuñada.

— Basta ¿quieres? – le dijo bajito Tom a Mitch quien se había alejado y se había dejado caer sobre el muro de ladrillos rojos en un lugar lejano a su familia.

— No - dijo Mitch simplemente – tu no lo entiendes, no quiero ir a Hogwarts, no quiero – en verdad había algo de trasfondo que ella misma no se había animado siquiera a decir, miró a Tom quien parecía en parte comprenderlo todo

— Es por Harry, ¿no es así? - preguntó el joven, Mitch volvió a esconder su rostro entre sus rodillas, apenada a que la vieran llorar - vamos Mitch, él comprenderá

— No, no, no, – la voz apenas se escuchaba ya que el rostro seguía escondido, ella no pudo impedir más el nudo en la garganta y comenzó a sollozar.

— Vamos Mitch, no es el momento – pero apenas miró bien Ginny y se dio cuenta de que Mitch volvía a llorar, se agachó hacia donde ella estaba y trató de levantarla pero Mitch no dejó siquiera que la abrazara.

— No entiendes, a ti nunca te falto un papá - las palabras de Mitch le dieron en el puro corazón a Ginny, tanto que hizo que se congelara - déjame en Londres, al menos este año, ¿qué caso tiene que vaya a Hogwarts si iré a otra escuela en Estados Unidos? ¿qué caso tiene? No me importa perder un año, déjame que pase más tiempo con él, ¡por favor! Te juro que cederé a lo que quieras, simplemente hoy no me dejes subir a ese tren.

Pero Ginny simplemente se congeló ante lo que Mitch le estaba pidiendo, su hija le estaba suplicando un año para estar con su padre, era verdad algo, Ginny no sabía como era una vida sin un padre por completo, ella misma había sufrido por no tenerlo doce años, pero ella ya era una adulta. Ahora Mitch suplicaba por tener a Harry, era demasiado rápido para que Mitch se haya encariñado con Harry, muy rápido pero lo suficiente para aferrarse a esa pared y no moverse hasta negociar.

— Tu y Tom tienen razón – dijo entre sollozos y lagrimas que fluían sin parar por su rostro – ustedes tienen razón al decir que Laura no me quiere y no me acepta, él tendrá otro hijo y dejará de tener interés por mi, pero al menos los próximos meses seré importante para él, si yo me voy a Hogwarts o a Nueva York, entonces definitivamente dejaré de verlo, más cuando nazca el bebé, Laura no querrá que me acerque a él.

— Vamos Ginny, Mitch tiene razón, - le suplicó Tom, - Harry puede cuidarla estos meses mientras estés en Nueva York, entonces después podrás regresar por ella…

— Mitch, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo dejarte con Harry, menos con esa arpía - suspiró con fuerza – solo piénsalo, yo me marcharé y tu estarás con él, además no hablamos con Harry, no puedo tomar una decisión a la ligera sin siquiera preguntarle a Harry si podrá cuidar de ti

— El dirá que si – dijo Mitch deteniéndose un momento, los ojos de Mitch brillaron esperanzados por obtener una respuesta positiva por Ginny.

— Mitch, seamos francas, esa mujer (Laura) no nos quiere ni a ti ni menos a mi, ella jamás permitirá que te quedes con ellos…

— A Harry no le interesará lo que Laura diga, él me lo ha dicho, más cuando ella ha sido grosera conmigo - pero Mitch se llevó la mano a la boca. Mitch había omitido todo este tiempo el poco tacto que había tenido ella con Laura. Eso no ayudó mucho ya que a Ginny le centellaron los ojos de coraje.

— ¿te ha hecho algo esa mujer? – preguntó con fuerza Ginny, Mitch se encogió en ella misma y negó con la cabeza.

— Simplemente no es del todo amable - respondió Mitch con una voz bajita

— Mitch, ¿lo ves? Lo siento en verdad, pero no podre permitir que te quedes con nadie más en Londres, Harry no ha venido, no puedes llegar simplemente a su casa y quedarte mientras yo estoy de viaje…

— A él no le importará…

— No esta aquí para saberlo, además Harry querría que fueras a Hogwarts como nosotros, eso lo sabes… lo siento Mitch, pero es muy tarde para decidir en este momento, lo más adecuado es que subas al tren y te aseguro que nada malo sucederá después.

Pero eso no era verdad del todo. Mitch enfocó su vista hacia aquel expreso rojo brillante que empezaba a sacar vapor mientras que el andén comenzaba a llenarse de niños y familiares que pronto lo subirían. Sintiéndose lo más frustrada y desesperada por no encontrar una forma de como negar su futuro, pensó en dos opciones, ambas tenían el mismo resultado. Tenía la primera opción, salir corriendo con toda su alma siendo lo más probable que Ginny la alcanzaría y entonces le daría una paliza antes de subir al tren, todos mirarían y hasta sus futuros compañeros, le mataría su vida social en su futura escuela, o tenia la segunda opción (que era la más clara), tomar valor y subir a ese tren y estando allá escribirle a Tom o a Harry para hacerla volver a Londres.

Pero pensó en Harry, estacionó su mente en él, recordó aquella primera ocasión que lo vio haciendo fila para ingresar al ministerio, él ni siquiera sabia quien era ella, la había confundido con un niño mientras que aquella mañana ella lo miraba sin poder creer que aquel hombre que hablaba con aquel joven auror, era su padre, para ella se le había hecho toda una fantasía que aquella imagen paternal que tenia en mente fuese más fuerte y mejorada que la que ella había creado durante años. Pero aquella idea no estaba ayudando del todo, Harry en poco tiempo había resultado ser mejor papá que muchos niños habían tenido durante años, era Harry con su tonta sonrisa, con su torpeza, con sus cariños cuando él le rascaba la cabeza, cuando le sonreía de esa forma tan tonta cuando algo no era divertido (buscando divertirla), cuando la consolaba, cuando la cuidaba, cuando aquella mañana despertó en sus piernas mientras él le susurraba diciéndole que "ella era lo mas importante en su vida" aquellos brazos que desprendían un calor único que lograban sentirse más confortable y protegida "más que cuando estaba con su madre" y entonces supo que cuando ella tomara aquel tren no habría vuelta atrás. Simplemente duraría no meses, sino un año completo cuando su madre la tomaría y la llevaría a Nueva York. Pensó en East Acton, ya no volvería nunca más, pensó en Tom, no lo tendría como vecino y en Manina, sus piernas ya no servirían para recostarse y escuchar cuentos, ni tendría a Mercy quien solía regañarla entre mimos y cariños, su mundo se caería en pedazos estrepitosamente como aquellas torres que construía con Tom con el juego Jenga. Levantó la vista y vio a su madre, se dio cuenta que cuando regresara a Hogwarts ya nada volvería a ser igual, nada ni siquiera Harry y lo peor era que no había tenido oportunidad de despedirse como era debido, mucho menos explicarle que para ella, él era importante, más importante de lo que jamás se había imaginado, pensó en que nunca le había dicho que lo quería, ni tampoco le había explicado que si no le había llamado papá, era más por miedo e inseguridades que porque se lo mereciera. Ella sabía que Harry era ya su padre y lo peor era que no le habría llamado jamás así, no volvería a verlo igual, pero aun había tiempo, tal vez si le llamara podría despedirse como era adecuado, y sintió esas ansias en su pecho aferrada a tener que verlo antes de marcharse.

Se levantó de golpe, se limpió sus lágrimas y cuando menos pensó Ginny, ya la había tomado de la mano, aferrada a ella y de la otra mano estaba Tom. Sintió aquella necesidad de salir corriendo y buscarlo, pensando en que tal vez todavía quedaba tiempo en hablar y despedirse como era justo.

Pero pareció que el cielo le había cumplido su deseo, porque a lo lejos vio a un hombre con un saco y vaqueros, confundido buscando entre los tumultos, el vapor se hizo más ligero y a Mitch le regresó el alma al cuerpo, era HARRY, era él, buscándola, sin mirarla, confundido girando para todas partes.

Se soltó de Ginny y de Tom con fuerza, apenas con aquel deseo frenético de correr y pedirle que la protegiera más, aquel nudo que había tenido en la garganta se deshizo y como si le saliera de sus entrañas, se multiplicó la fuerza con la cual el aire salió por su boca con toda la satisfacción y libertad que jamás había tenido, no solo se limitó a llamarlo una vez sino una segunda y tercera vez.

Harry escuchó con desesperación una voz llamando a un padre, aquellos gritos que Harry los sentía familiares. Giró para su derecha y sintió como se hundía sobre su propio suelo, Mitch corría hacia él, ¿era su imaginación o era verdad que le había llamado papá? De golpe se aferró a él, amarrándose fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras Harry la protegía aferradamente mientras Mitch escondía su rostro avergonzada sin soltarlo siquiera. Le había llamado papá y él podía sentir como la felicidad le cubría todo por dentro, ahora se sentía definitivamente un hombre completo, un padre para Mitch. Aquel título lo hizo sentirse sumamente orgulloso, más aun cuando Mitch no se había limitado a abrazarlo y ahora se encontraba entres su brazos, sollozando.

¿Sollozando? Mitch no lloraba, o al menos jamás la había visto llorar así. Se acongojó notoriamente sintiendo un hoyo en el corazón por donde se podía filtrar un miedo aterrador el solo pensar de que Mitch estuviese herida.

— ¿Estas herida? ¿te haz hecho daño? – Harry únicamente la separó de el para comprobar por sus propios ojos si estaba herida, si algo no estaba marchando bien. Pero Mitch se volvió aferrar en sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente tal cual una niña de tres años.

— No, no – dijo Mitch apenas pudiendo hablar, su garganta tenia un nudo que le impedía siquiera poder completar una oración, todavía sentía cómo en su pecho se arremolinaban todos sus temores por la perdida de Harry. Sencillamente se volvió a aferrar a él, sintiéndose tan protegida como nunca antes más, no podía dejarlo, no quería dejarlo.

— Vamos Mitch, dime que sucede - intervino Harry, aquel sentimiento con el que Mitch lloraba, empezaba a contagiárselo a Harry. Miró acercarse a Ginny, se miraba preocupada y acongojada, Harry buscaba una respuesta en sus ojos chocolates. Tom iba a un lado de ella.

— No puedo – susurró Mitch mientras Harry la abrazaba más fuerte –

— Vamos Mitch, cálmate por favor - le susurró Ginny a su oído, pero más que calmarla, al verla Mitch, volvió a soltarse al llanto –

— No quiero, no quiero irme, te lo he dicho, lo perderé todo, hasta a él. – Mitch hipó entre el llanto con el rostro enrojecido y lleno de lágrimas – no me obligues por favor.

Harry la abrazó con fuerza aun sin comprender, Ginny empezaba a perder los estribos, Harry lo notó pero aun así la miró buscando una respuesta clara.

— A mi no me vas a perder jamás, te lo he dicho siempre, solo serán unos meses, de aquí a navidad cuando nos veamos. Creí que querías ir a Hogwarts…. - Harry la separó y le limpio el rostro con delicadeza

— Tu no entiendes…

— Vamos Mitch, te lo he dicho antes… - intervino Ginny, pero Mitch le tiró una mirada de reproche y volvió hacia Harry

— No lo sabes - Mitch hipó mientras trataba de controlar el llanto - pero, yo no volveré a Londres más, mamá se va a Nueva York, me llevará con ella, solo este año estaré en Hogwarts

Dicho eso Mitch volvió a soltarse en llanto, Harry la volvió a abrazar ahora con más fuerza.

— No iras a ninguna parte, hasta crees que te dejaré salir del país - soltó Harry tirándole una mirada a Ginny de furia, la pelirroja simplemente suspiró con fuerza mientras Tom simplemente observaba - no puedes salir, no sin mi consentimiento

— Claro que puede salir – soltó Ginny - soy su madre, te estas olvidando de eso

— No se me olvida eso – dijo Harry enderezándose, Mitch había parado de llorar y ahora miraba a su padre aferrándose con más fuerza de él – pero tampoco se me olvida que yo soy el padre de Mitch…

— Eso no te da ningún derecho a decidir sobre nuestras decisiones - Ginny lo miró con furia, Tom se hizo a un lado pensado en que tal vez una pelea estaba empezando a darse -

— ¿Decisiones? Ja, ella no quiere ir contigo a Nueva York, aparte te lo he dicho, no dejaré que ella se vaya, no después de tanto tiempo que no nos tuvimos el uno con el otro.

Pero Ginny simplemente no pudo debatir ese punto, vio a Mitch detrás de Harry, aferrada a su mano, sujetándolo con fuerza, por un momento sintió como si Mitch la hubiese traicionado al ponerse del lado de Harry. Trató de verla, pero lo único que Mitch estaba haciendo era aferrarse a no perder a su padre, vio a Harry, no podía negar que ahora era un padre protector, se había equivocado demasiado al subestimarlo y así que más resignada, bajó la mirada y se acercó a su hija.

— Escucha Mitch, sé que temes perderlo todo…

— No temo, estoy aterrada - dijo Mitch limpiándose el rostro y acercándose más a su madre – tu no lo sabes pero a mi me gusta mucho mi vida

— No, si yo lo se, sé que te gusta como estamos por ahora, pero todo esto puede mejorar para bien de las dos…

— ¿mejorar? No lo creo, no quiero irme a otro país donde tengo que empezar de cero, no cuando tengo mucho que dejar aquí

— Además lo he dicho, Ginny no pienso dejar que te la lleves, moveré cielo, tierra y mar para que ella no se vaya de aquí.

Ginny vio mejor a Harry y a Mitch, ellos se parecían tanto, ahora más con esa postura de defensiva y no le quedo más que ceder.

— Haré lo siguiente: Negociaré con el New Yorker para que me deje libre las vacaciones que tú tienes en Hogwarts y poder venir acá a Londres. No te mudarás conmigo ¿me escuchas? – le dijo Ginny quien para entonces ya había estado frente a Mitch para consolarla – No venderé la casa en East Acton como pensaba hacerlo, así tendrás tu hogar para cuando vuelvas de Hogwarts y yo también estaré en casa…

— ¿Hablas en serio?

— Te lo juro que si, si esos es lo que quieres, entonces de mi parte lo tendrás - le dijo sinceramente Ginny a su hija. Mitch se soltó de Harry y corrió a abrazar a su madre, Ginny no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por querer huir de Londres y de Harry y arrastrar a Mitch en su frustración. – solo te pido que estés tranquila, por eso no quería decirte nada

— ¿no me cambiaras de escuela? - le preguntó Mitch separándose, asegurando su futuro

— No lo hare, al menos sé que estarás bien en Hogwarts – le dijo Ginny sonriéndole a su hija – solo te diré que no podremos comunicarnos tanto, las cartas se las enviaras a Tom y él me las hará llegar a mi a Nueva York por medio de correo electrónico.

Tom sonrió para Mitch, pero ella le dedico una mirada de enojo.

— No estoy nada contenta contigo, idiota - le reclamó a Tom, pero casi de inmediato Ginny le tiró un manotazo por la mala palabra.

— Sin insultos – intervino Ginny y Harry no pudo evitar sentirse mas calmado por eso -

— Lo siento, pero Tom sabia todo esto, dices que me adoras pero no es asó – le soltó Mitch al joven -

— Te lo he dicho, Ginny me tenia prácticamente amenazado – Tom se defendió y la abrazó levantándola prácticamente - además eres mi cosa roja horrorosa que tanto quiero

— No creas que con eso me convences - Mitch recibió un beso sonoro del joven mientras ella luchaba por bajarse – apuesto a que serias feliz sin mi aquí en Inglaterra

— En verdad pensaba en irme una temporada a Nueva York en invierno, sino, ¿Quién te hubiese cuidado?

Pero cuando aterrizo al piso, Harry la tomó de los hombros para girarla y verla a la cara, él la miraba con aquel mismo rostro con el que la vio cuando fue encerrada en el armario de escobas, estaba preocupado de más por ella.

Y es que Mitch ahora estaba más calmada; Harry pudo notar sus grandes ojos verdes tras esas pestañas caoba de donde dos lágrimas se habían atorado al salir. No podía imaginarse lejos de ella, no ahora que sabía que la tenía y que era suya.

— ¿Por qué no querías ir a Hogwarts? – le preguntó Harry, él sencillamente no podía imaginar a un niño que no quisiera ir al mejor lugar donde él había estado en su vida.

— Porque… - Mitch se acongojó, enrojeció y volteó a ver a su madre, estaba avergonzada -… no quería ir porque ya no te vería más.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreírle y abrazarla de nuevo. Su hija comenzaba a reprocharle en cierta forma que ya no lo tendría para ella.

— Nos llevamos tan bien, ¿Por qué debo de quedarme todo el año? Seria estupendo si pudiese verte los fines de semana.

— Yo pienso lo mismo - dijo Harry con el pecho con jubilo sin razón alguna – creo que me costará trabajo desprenderme de ti, tal vez no tendremos más tiempo juntos, pero te prometo escribirte y…

— No, no me basta con que me escribas…

— Entonces me meteré a Hogwarts de en vez en cuando, soy auror y tengo esos privilegios…

— ¿puedes? - el rostro de Mitch se ilumino brillándole los ojos con intensidad, Harry sonrió por eso y acertó con la cabeza –

— No siempre, pero apuesto a que podre visitarte para octubre…

— Eso hace que cambie las cosas, tal vez pudieras ir todos los fines de semana, eso seria realmente agradable, papá.

Mitch se aferró con fuerza, a Harry se le iluminó el rostro de una manera sorprendente, Ginny no podía retirarle la vista a Harry, aquella sonrisa única de felicidad plena por ser llamado papá podía notársele a kilómetros de distancia, Ginny simplemente agradecía por el hecho de que Mitch y él se tenían y aunque ella no era parte de ese momento, los destellos de felicidad que ellos emitían, venían a calmar su alma que desde hace meses había estado agonizando gracias a la frustración de no poder estar con Harry.

— No dejes de llamarme así jamás - le pidió Harry a Mitch mientras ella también sonreía – no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

Mitch sonrió y se separó de Harry, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que el andén estaba ya atiborrado de gente y que había muchos que la miraban con insistencia.

— Creí que esto no pasaría – dijo Mitch viendo hacia la gente

— No eres cualquier bruja, te lo había dicho – le susurró Ginny, Mitch se giró hacia su madre y se aferró a ella abrazándola con fuerza, - es hora que partas mi amor.

Mitch se separo, no sin antes besar las mejillas de su madre, ella no quería marcharse, le estaba costando despegarse de ella y dejar aquel mundo que durante once años la había acobijado casi de forma perfecta, se volvió aferrar a Tom para despedirse de el "te juro que te escribiré para darte los puntajes de la champion" le dijo Tom mientras Mitch sonreía complacida.

— De ti no me despido, porque me acompañarás a subir mis cosas al vagón – le dijo Mitch y Harry sonrió para ella.

Harry tomó el baúl, y otra maleta extra que traía Mitch, mientras que ella llevaba la jaula donde Jeremías se había encogido levemente asustado por el bullicio de la gente. Cuando entró al compartimento donde Vicky ya estaba dentro esperándola, se hundió entre los sillones del lugar mientras que los chicos que pasaban por el pasillo se detenían para verlos a ellos dos, curiosos por saber quien era la hija de Harry Potter.

— Pasará después de unos días - le dijo Harry cuando la vio a ella molesta porque una niña la había señalado - eso te lo aseguro – Harry había puesto el baúl en su lugar y se giró para ella.

— ¿Y si se meten conmigo?

— No puedes retarla a un dueto, no sin antes no conocer los hechizos correctos

— ¿puedo hacer eso? - los ojos de Mitch se iluminaron ante la confesión de su padre, mientras Harry se arrepentía por haberle confesado eso

— Podrás con el tiempo, pero prométeme que evitaras los problemas…

— Bueno, diré que los evitaré….

— No te metas solo con pevees…

— Oh ¿el poltergeist de Hogwarts?, papá me habló de el - intervino Vicky, Harry le sonrió confirmó lo dicho por Vicky

— Mira, toma esto - Harry le dio varios galeones a Mitch quien miró sorprendida las monedas - pasará la señora de los dulces, solo podrás comprarlo con esas monedas

— ¿en verdad iras a verme?

— Hare todo lo posible por ir no solo una vez, sino varias – y Mitch se volvió a aferrar a Harry, el simplemente tampoco quería dejarla - también te aseguro que Ginny no te llevara a Nueva York, jamás dejaría que te apartaran de mi

— Oblígala a que se quede en Londres – le dijo Mitch bajito - oblígala a que no se vaya…

— Yo no puedo hacer eso

— Si puedes… - le sonrió Mitch a su padre - te doy permiso para que la veas como un pedazo de carne fresca otra vez…

Harry parecía no creer lo que Mitch le decía, ella simplemente soltó una tremenda carcajada

— Si, te doy permiso para abordarla, eso la pondrá loca, pero por favor, haz que se quede, no la veo lejos de mi, haz algo para que ella se quede en casa, ¿me lo prometes?

Harry no pudo evitar sonreírle, no sabia porque pero estaba seguro que Mitch había perdido el miedo a que Harry abordara a Ginny, se había imaginado que Mitch ahora estaba segura del amor que Harry sentía por Mitch, que no le daba miedo nada más. La abrazó de ella despidiéndose tanto de Mitch como de Vicky. Bajó del vagón y acompañó a Ginny, Tom, Fleur y Bill para juntos despedir desde al andén a las primeras weasleys que volverían a Hogwarts.

— Estarán bien – dijo Tom muy seguro – Mitch buscará la forma en que las cosas funcionen.

— Eso espero - dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos, todavía agitaba la mano hacia donde Mitch estaba – no tienes idea de lo mucho que la voy extrañar

— Yo si lo se - Ginny se giró a ver a Harry, el volvía a verla con esa mirada tan franca que tanto la sacaba de sus casillas, lo peor, le había sonreído y ella se enrojeció como aquella primera vez que lo vio - Mitch es nuestra hija, se meterá en problemas pero siempre los solucionará.

Ginny luchó por desconectarse de esa mirada verde para enfocarse a otra mirada verde que le venía de Mitch, quien desde la ventana miró con sorpresa a sus padres y sonrió satisfactoriamente cuando vio que Harry estaban tan cerca de Ginny y apenas con un ligero apretón de manos por parte del moreno, fue suficiente para sentir como todo su cuerpo se ponía en revolución.

Mitch simplemente le sonrió a Tom, le guiñó el ojo, en cuanto ella dejó de ver la estación, Mitch se dejó caer sobre el sillón del vagón, con aquella sonrisa tranquilla y satisfactoria, conocía a su mamá, empezaba a conocer a Harry, el jamás dejaría que Ginny se marchara, no ahora que todo empezaba a marchar mejor que antes.

FINAL DE LA PRIMERA PARTE

* * *

><p>¡LO LOGRE!<p>

Dios, creí que jamás lo terminaría. Había quedado varada por más de una semana justo al final de este capitulo, Mitch me sacó canas verdes sobretodo escribir sobre el proceso que ella lleva al enterarse que puede perderlo todo, y es que aunque esa parte no quedó como lo tenia en mente (los personajes tienden a hacer lo que quieren y luego uno ya no puede controlarlos), que luché tanto porque Mitch no pareciera una niña caprichosa y chantajista, sino que Mitch ante la perdida de aquel mundo que siempre la ha rodeado, se quebrantara y que ella se viera obligada a llorarle a todo aquello. Pudo haber sido mas fácil, de hecho no tenia planeado que Mitch le dijera todavía papá a Harry, pero creo que fue el momento justo para que ella sacara lo suyo.

NOTAS DE AUTORA: Bien tengo tanto por decir. Para empezar se suponía que este capitulo no tenia que ser demasiado grande, pero me vi en la obligación de juntar dos momentos que creía que no eran lo suficientemente grandes como para hacerlo largo, me vi en la necesidad de adelantar un evento que jamás creí que terminaría así. En el borrador original de la historia, Ginny no se iba a Nueva York, sino a Paris, pero como no me siento tranquila escribir sobre un lugar donde no conozca bien, decidí escribir sobre una ciudad donde me siento cómoda poder hablar de direcciones y lugares que conozco, Nueva York me pareció ideal para que Ginny se marchara, además Paris esta a 2:20 hrs. de Londres y no esta suficientemente lejos, por lo que al principio Mitch, no tenia un comportamiento como el que leímos, necesitaba a Mitch algo mal para que se atreviera a pedirle a Harry lo mismo que todos leímos "permiso para abordar a su mama" así es.

Esta fue una pequeña despedida para Mitch por un rato, los últimos capítulos giraron en torno a ella, ahora es tiempo de mandarla a dormir (por decir que se ira a Hogwarts) y démosle la bienvenida a que los adultos afronten sus problemas.

Del próximo capitulo, aun no lo tengo listo del todo, así que seré franca, no sé si lo pueda publicar en dos semanas como lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora, ya que aunque tengo escritos las estructuras de estos, falta darle un inicio y un final a cada uno de ellos, eso si puedo decirles que disfruté mucho escribiendo de ellos y de una Ginny en Nueva York cenando con Dave Eggers (si, leyeron bien)


	18. Padre Nuestro

_Dedicado a:_

Mi talón de Aquiles, mi rio, mi salvavidas,

Por todas esas veces que te he pateado el trasero y aun así haz vuelto

Por las veces que di un No deseando decir un Si y tu entendiste y volviste

Porque te vas como la marea, siempre regresas,

Aun cuanto te creía perdido, mi teléfono siempre suena

Porque en el fondo siempre sabes lo que quiero mi querido Dave Eggers,

la palabra Te Amo, han sido lo único y más franco que me haz dado en lo largo de estos cuatro años. ..

Mi querido, amor klandestino

Con amor, tu duende de la suerte

* * *

><p><em><span>CAPITULO 18<span>_

**PADRE NUESTRO**

_Vengo Volando muy bajo, buscando algún claro donde descansar_

_Es que me vengo bandeando, me estoy cayendo de tanto esperar_

_**Querida Mo-Gy:**_

_¡ESTOY EN GRYFFINDOR!_

_Sé que esta noticia te llenará de alegría, lo logré, jamás creí que algo así fuese a suceder. Hogwarts es increíble, ¿Por qué no me contaste que llegábamos en balsas? Conocí a Hagrid, ¡por Merlin!, todos utilizan esa expresión aquí, hay tantas cosas que te tengo que preguntar que no se por donde comenzar. Hagrid es increíble, ya me invitó a tomar el té la próxima semana y promete contarme tantas cosas que no sabía de ti y de Harry, estoy molesta por eso y por tantas cosas pero todo acá es increíble. Necesito agarrar aire._

_¿Sabías que Harry jugaba quidditch y que era capitán? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? Acá dices "Quidditch" y a los chicos no se les para la boca, se impresionaron que supiera volar ya. Me pasó algo muy raro en la selección, (si se lo digo a papá sé que se sentiría mal), cuando me han llamado para subirme para la selección de casas, me han llamado "Danielle Weasley" casi me voy para atrás, todo el mundo volteó a verme, creí que era un Potter, pero luego la directora McGonagall confirmó mi apellido (volvió a repetir Weasley otra vez) pero ¿Qué no Harry lo había arreglado? Todo el mundo me ve rara, esperan que de la nada haga algo, eso es mucha presión social y Mo-Gy, eso no me esta gustando nadita, sobretodo, no sabía que esos tal Slyttherin´s se burlarían de mi por no ser una autentica Potter._

_Dime por favor que haz solucionado lo del Nueva York, dime que no te ha gustado, que es horrible, no soportaría tenerte tan lejos, no es justo aun. Confío ciegamente en la promesa que me hiciste, que volvería a casa, a East Acton con los que amo, por favor, Mah, arregla todo,_

_Por cierto, ¿Qué te ha dicho Harry? ¿Le haz visto? ¿Han hablado últimamente? _

_Te adoro. Tu hija la mas linda de todo Hogwarts (ni yo me la creo)_

_Mitch Weasley._

Las baldosas del ministerio brillaban con mucho más intensidad que antes, acababan de ser pulidas, ella traía unas largas botas pesadas negras militares, que tras el pisar con fuerza, hacía que casi se resbalara varias veces. Corría como si el demonio le llevara adentro, apenas llegó al escuadrón de aurores y no permitió que nadie la interrumpiera con llegar.

— Quiero ver a Harry - dijo casi faltándole el aire

— Esta adentro con Iggy, dudo que puedas entrar – intervino Iván, el joven auror traía una pila de expedientes cargándolos en sus manos - me han confiscado mi varita, parece que encontraron algo irregular

— No otra vez Iván…

— Necesito que me ayudes con estos expedientes y los hagas llegar hasta mi sitio - suplicó el joven que aparentemente se quejaba por cargar más de 50 gruesos expedientes con sus brazos.

— Lo siento Iván, pero es te ganas por pasarte de listo, además no tengo tiempo – Eleonor azotó la puerta del despacho de Harry en tres ocasiones, estaba desesperada, tenía que darle a Harry lo que traía en manos. Nadie le respondió así que volvió a tocar la puerta más fuerte.

— ¿Quién demonios esta golpeando la puerta de esa forma? - se escuchó desde adentro, era la inconfundible voz del viejo Iggy, Eleonor se hizo para atrás, resoplando el viejo abrió la puerta y asomó sus narices por esta.

— ¿Qué quieres chiquilla? ¿Acaso no te han dicho que no molestes? - le dijo casi a gritos el viejo Iggy, Eleonor se encogió intimidada por el hombre.

— Tengo que darle a Harry esto – intervino la joven con voz calmada, mostró una revista que traía consigo.

— ¿Corazón de Bruja? Eleonor, ¿eres una auror principiante? ¿Quieres que te amoneste por llegar con estas estupideces?

— No, no se trata de eso, esto meterá a Harry en problemas, solo déjeme dársela, por favor.

— Yo se la daré – pero Eleonor impidió que el viejo se la arrebatara, acto que hizo que el viejo gruñera.

— Entienda Iggy, necesito hablar con Harry - suplicó Eleonor y entonces ella suspiró cuando vio a Harry asomándose sobre la canosa cabellera rizada de Iggy Rivers.

— ¿Qué ocurre Eleonor?

— Solo necesito prevenirte de algo - se apresuró a responder la joven auror. Harry abrió más la puerta y dejó entrar a Eleonor.

— Será que sea importante y no un estúpido chisme porque créeme que seré capaz de levantarte un acta administrativa…

— No se trata de eso, ¿quiere guardar silencio? - exclamó fastidiada la joven, Harry la miró extrañado

— ¿recuerdas que te conté que mi amiga Sylvia trabaja para la revista Corazón de Bruja?

— No - respondió Harry con sinceridad, Eleonor torció los ojos - da igual. Mi amiga Sylvia trabaja para corazón de bruja y anoche mientras platicábamos en un pub me dijo que hoy saldría una portada especial, no le creí pero mira lo que acabo de descubrir que estaban leyendo en la recepción de la entrada al ministerio.

Eleonor levantó la revista, en la portada con movimiento estaba nada más y nada menos que Harry tratando de cubrir a una Mitch asustadiza y en la portada con títulos brillantes como anuncio de neón, decía:

_**HARRY POTTER NOS PRESENTA SU HIJA**_

_**EXCLUSIVA ENTREVISTA A MISH WEASLEY, LA HIJA BASTARDA DE HARRY POTTER**_

Pero eso había sido de más, arrebató de golpe la revista a Eleonor, no podía creerlo, la palabra bastarda le estaba golpeando fuertemente en su pecho, no a Mitch, ella no era eso, jamás lo sería, él había hecho todo por que Mitch llevara su apellido, ¿qué se creía Rita? Había llegado al límite de lo permitido. La mataría, la aplastaría como lo que era, un escarabajo barato que lo único que había hecho era levantarle falsos cada oportunidad que tenía.

— Esto no es lo peor, necesitas leer lo que viene adentro – se adelantó Eleonor, todavía echándole más leña al fuego alimentando la furia de Harry.

— Creí que te habías deshecho de esa mujer hace mucho - intervino con seriedad Iggy

— Hablé con Margaret Muller, la directora de edición de la revista, le amenacé con delatarla frente al ministerio, se había mostrado gentil, dijo que impediría que Rita escribiera sobre aquel encuentro.

— Si, lo prometió pero, pero el artículo no está escrito por ella, sino por Romilda Vane, su asistente - soltó Eleonor con enojo.

— Me va a escuchar - intervino Harry - le dije a Margaret que si había una sola declaración de Mitch en la revista, acusaría a Rita de ser una animaga…

— ¿Rita Skeeter es una animaga? - preguntó Iggy Rivers seriamente molesto

— Si – informó Harry dirigiendo la vista para su jefe – un escarabajo

— No hay registros de eso...

— No, no lo hay, simplemente lo se, larga historia

— Yo mismo me encargaré de eso, creen que pueden burlarse de la justicia, hablaré con Horace, la denunciaré y esa mujer tendrá su merecido, mira que querer vernos la cara…

El viejo Iggy salió dando saltos de enojo, a Harry ya no le importaba que acababa de delatar a Rita, muy al contrario trató de mostrarse satisfecho ante ese hecho, sabía que mínimo la encerrarían seis meses en Azkaban, aunque ya no había dementores, sabría que eso bastaría para tumbarle el glamour por un largo tiempo. Trató de calmarse sin éxito alguno, abrió la revista dispuesto a leer y saber que era lo que había escrito esa arpía sobre su hija.

_**Mish**__**Weasley, la hija bastarda de Harry Potter.**_

Apenas meses atrás, tuvimos una noticia nos hizo saltar como frijoles saltarines en una olla hirviendo, Ginny Weasley, la famosísima ex buscadora y cazadora de las Holyhead Harpies estaba viva. Por si mucho de ustedes no conocían la historia, doce años atrás, Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley estaban comprometidos cuando en el día de su boda sufrieron un fatal ataque por un grupo de mortifagos rebeldes donde misteriosamente Ginny Weasley desapareció con su ex novio de la adolescencia, Dean Thomas, quien a los pocos días es descubierto en un hospital muggle en un estado catatónico que lo llevó a la muerte el pasado marzo de este año. Raro, pero en aquel tiempo, el ministerio descubrió un cuerpo junto con Dean Thomas y creyeron que había sido Ginny Weasley, que durante doce años todos creímos que había estado muerta, mas sin embargo hace un par de meses, tras la muerte del héroe de la batalla de Hogwarts, apareció Ginny Weasley con vida. Lo raro de todo esto, es que nadie le cuestionó sobre lo que sucedió aquella noche, cuando todavía queda mucho por descubrir.

Después de analizar la situación, llegamos a una conclusión ante aquel hecho: Ginny y Dean trataron de huir previo a la boda pero fueron descubiertos por Harry Potter, quien en intento de defender su honor, hirió de gravedad al moreno y tras la huida de Ginny Weasley, no se animó a soportar la humillación del abandono y como imagen pública, tuvo que decir que Ginny Weasley había fallecido en un trágico ataque, provocado por mortifagos rebeldes que solo querían arruinarle su boda, esta historia fue apoyada con el cuerpo de quien se dijo ser de Weasley. Pero esa teoría la tendremos en otro número con pruebas irrefutables.

Ginny Weasley ha aparecido y no lo hizo sola, sino con Mish Weasley, una niña encantadora de once años de edad (que en apariencia parece no más de nueve, un claro ejemplo de la mala alimentación que tuvo por las carencias económicas que sufrieron en el mundo muggle), al parecer estuvieron viviendo en entre la miseria durante los doce años en uno de los lugares mas marginales del mundo muggle. Mas sin embargo logramos hablar con ella quien aceptó gustosa una entrevista para nuestra revista, mientras probaba el primer helado de toda su vida.

Es una niña preciosa, de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes como los de Harry Potter, aunque a pesar de que el rostro de la niña es idéntico al de Harry Potter, el mismo exigió una prueba de paternidad de forma inmediata en cuanto supo de la existencia de la niña, cuando no había razón del tal, ya que como pueden ver en la imagen no hay duda de que Mish y Harry son como dos gotas de agua.

Valerosa como su padre, no dudó en darnos una entrevista y hasta nos dejó acompañarla a comprar sus útiles ahora que ingresaría a Hogwarts.

_**Y dime Mitch, ¿Cómo era tu vida antes de conocer a Harry Potter?**_

"_Vivíamos en una casa muggle, con aparatos muggles, yo no sabia que era la magia porque mamá no tenia una varita, no teníamos acceso a nada mágico, no podíamos hacer magia y en la escuela muggle me castigaban cada vez que hacia magia involuntariamente, los muggles fueron muy crueles conmigo, ellos no sabían nada de quien era hija, si así hubieran sabido yo hubiese tenido un mejor trato"._

¿_**Pasaron muchas carencias?**_

"_Si, mi mamá trabajaba escribiendo historias para un periódico muggle y por eso comíamos, pero era muy poco, casi no había forma de que comiéramos bien, lo hacíamos solo una vez al día únicamente, porque mamá no tenia para más"._

_**Y dime Mish, ¿Cómo fue conocer a Harry Potter?**_

"_Yo no sabia quien era mi padre, mi madre jamás me habló de él, no sabía que era una persona muy, muy importante en el mundo mágico, sobretodo por lo de quien-tu-sabes- , mi madre jamás me quiso decir quien era mi padre ( nota: posiblemente Ginny Weasley no estaba segura si el papá era de Harry o Dean Thomas) , si así me hubiese enterado, seguro que desde hace muchos años hubiese tratado de llegar a él para que nos ayudara con dinero para comer y comprarme cosas"._

¿_**Entonces, no sabias quien era Harry Potter?**_

"_No, hasta hace poco me enteré de quien era y que tenía muchos galeones que después heredaría yo"._

_**¿Y, cómo te llevas con él?**_

"_Bien, él me compra muchas cosas y me ha traído a comprar más para la escuela. Aunque aun no le llamo papá, le digo Harry, ya que él no es mi papá, no lo ha sido por mucho tiempo y aparte no se comporta como uno, apenas lo he visto un par de veces y no tiene mucho interés en mi, si no estuvo mis primeros años de vida, no tengo porque llamarlo así, además se llama Harry, ¿no es así? El título de papá se gana y Harry no se ha ganado dicho título, tendrá que comprarme muchas cosas y pagarle a mamá todo lo que ella gastó en mí para que yo le llame papá"._

_**¿Cómo te llevas con Laura Van der Walle, la prometida de tu papá?**_

"_Mal, ella es una lagartona que solo está con él porque quiere su dinero. Ella es una grosera, me ha maltratado y ofendido demasiado, me ha levantado la mano más de una vez, además de que no me quiere porque soy la hija de Ginny Weasley."_

¿_**Te ha golpeado? **_

"_Si, solo un poco, nada de preocuparse, me ha salido sangre pero muy poca, solo que me ha amenazado para que yo no se lo diga a Harry. Tú no se lo dirás, ¿verdad?"_

_**Y dime, ¿por qué crees que Harry se vaya a casar con Laura?**_

"_Es obvio, porque esta embarazada, solo por eso, ella le tiene amenazado a Harry con que abortará si no se casa con ella". _

_**Pero ella ya no puede hacerlo…**_

"_Aun así, eso es lo que yo escucho…"_

_**¿tu papá te ha dicho algo de tu mamá?**_

"_Ellos todavía se aman (habla de Harry y de Ginny) Eso obvio, cualquiera puede darse cuenta de eso. Los dos están locos, el uno por el otro, pero por las amenazas de Laura, ellos no pueden estar juntos, ellos querían estarlo pero mamá dice que él bebé es primero. Si Laura no lo amenazara tanto, Harry, mi mamá y yo seriamos una familia feliz"_.

_**¿Los has visto juntos? Me refiero a Harry y a tu mamá**_

"_Harry ha ido a mi casa y se ha quedado a dormir en varias ocasiones con nosotras, ha besado a mi mamá infinidades de veces en la boca, lo hacen cada vez que tienen oportunidad y Laura no los ve, ellos se quieren sin duda alguna, supongo que así será siempre, Harry siempre estará en casa cuando no esté con Laura"._

La entrevista finalizó cuando amablemente el famosísimo Harry Potter, tuvo que suspenderla para continuar con las compras de la pequeña para su primer año en Hogwarts. Los últimos fragmentos de la entrevista de Mish Weasley, fueron confirmados un par de meses atrás, cuando en pleno vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia, Ginny Weasley le confesó a Laura Van der Walle que era amante de Harry Potter. Una triste historia de amor, truncada gracias a Laura Van der Walle y a su futuro retoño.

Por lo visto Harry Potter el héroe de la comunidad mágica, no es un héroe para aquella niña quien tiene su mismo rostro, aunque yo también dudaría en un principio quien es el padre de Mish Weasley, al verla en persona, no hay duda de que es el mismo rostro de Harry Potter. Ojalá que este último se percate de lo sucedido y pueda descubrir que la fidelidad no se encuentra en la pareja, sino en los hijos.

El artículo terminaba con dos fotografías una de Mitch y otra de Harry a la misma edad de once años, el parecido era impresionante.

Harry no pudo resistirlo, aventó la revista lo más lejos posible de él sintiendo todavía cómo le hervía la sangre. El contenido había sido humillante, sobretodo en la parte donde ponían en tela de juicio el sacrificio que había hecho Dean Thomas para proteger a Ginny. Eleonor estaba aun ahí parada, no dijo nada, simplemente se inmutó a no decir absolutamente nada.

— ¿Por qué no me lo advertiste? - le reclamó a Harry, Eleonor lo sabía con tiempo

— No le creí a Sylvia, creí que era una broma, además jamás mencionó siquiera a Mitch, habló más sobre Laura, creí que sería uno de esos chismes baratos, viejos y exagerados.

Pero antes de siquiera responderle a la chica de cabellos morados, un fuerte olor a huevo podrido entró por la puerta, con su instinto de taparse la nariz se llevó la mano a esta mientras giraba hacia la puerta ahora abierta par ver quien había entrado.

Era Laura, tenía hollín en la punta de su nariz y en el resto de la cara, pero eso no era todo, el cabello parecía haber sido metido a la chimenea todavía con el fuego ardiente porque lo tenía explotado y estaba más que molesta.

— ¡Lárgate Eleonor! - le expresó a la chica sin siquiera voltearla a ver. Acto seguido Laura se hacía aun lado para dejar pasar a Eleonor mientras Harry no podía dejar de percatarse que a lo largo del pasillo estaban todos sus compañeros aurores asomándose por el fétido olor que inundaba el piso.

— Veo que te haz enterado - repuso rápidamente a Harry. Buscó entre sus cosas un pañuelo para dárselo a su mujer.

— Desde que llegué al ministerio, me han estado llegando bociferadores y bombas fétidas toda la mañana. – Laura suspiró estaba frustrada y Harry conocía ese rostro, Laura estaba apunto de gritarle.

— No empieces ¿quieres? – se adelantó – creí que había controlado la situación, creí que había impedido que saliera la entrevista…

— ¿entonces si fue cierta? - Dijo Laura con sarcasmo, tenía las cejas levantadas y se sostenía del escritorio de una mano – temía que solo nos hubiesen estado espiando. Entonces no me sorprende que una mujer me haya amenazado de muerte por golpear a Mitch. Esa niña resultó más mentirosa que su propia madre…

— BASTA, BASTA LAURA, MITCH NO ES NINGUNA MENTIROSA - Harry había gritado tan fuerte que se logró escuchar todo desde afuera de su oficina, Laura se paralizó momentáneamente – ambos sabemos que la revista exageró las cosas, sobretodo la parte de los golpes, que dicen que tu…

— Eso y los ¿besos entre sus padres? Y dime Harry, ¿Cómo se enteraron que Mitch no te dice papá, sino Harry?

— Ella ya no me llama más Harry … - confesó Harry bajando la voz tímidamente –

— No sabes como me siento, todo este desastre por lo de la revista, soy el hazmerreír de todo el ministerio. Eloise me ha cuestionado si en realidad me amas o estas conmigo por el bebé.

Laura levantó el rostro afligida buscando una respuesta por parte de Harry, él no supo que responder al respecto, trató de ver hacia otro lado, quería escapar con urgencia de esa situación.

— No preguntes lo que no quieras saber – respondió Harry ante la insistencia mirada de Laura, recibió una tremenda cachetada por parte de ella que le hizo voltear el rostro hacia el extremo contrario.

— ¡Basta por favor!, Laura

— ¡NO BASTA! ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Humillada, maltratada, olvidada, golpeada, de lo peor, esa mujer, la que tu crees que es el amor de tu vida el otro día me golpeó

— Pero ¿Por qué Laura? ¿Qué le dijiste tú? La ofendiste…

— ¿Estás enterado entonces? - las Lagrimas comenzaron a salirle por sus ojos azules con una facilidad increíble - ¿estabas consciente? ¿es verdad lo que ella dijo? Que esta a tu disposición cada vez que tu quieres… Por Merlín, Harry me dan asco

— No es así - se avergonzó Harry – ella ni siquiera me ha dejado que así sea

— ¿Que te ocurre? ¿Qué le ha pasado al Harry del que me enamoré?

— Ha sobrevivido igual que Ginny– respondió Harry, no sabía porque le estaba diciendo eso. Laura se dejó caer sobre el sillón tapándose el rostro con las manos, sollozando todavía fuertemente, Harry no dudó en acercarse a ella, aunque el olor solo hacía el sitio más sofocante, a Harry momentáneamente no le interesó eso.

— Tenemos que hablar – le susurró Harry cuando estaba demasiado cerca de ella, aun así aguantándose la respiración –

— No, no y no, basta de todo esto, no quiero hablar, ¿Qué me dirás? Vamos Harry, esto es estúpido, si me vas a decir que no la besaste, yo te creo que fue así, ha sido mi culpa respecto todo esto, debí de haber tratado más a Mitch…

— No es tu culpa, la revista de cualquier forma hubiese buscado algo que sacar. Además… - Harry sintió que era el momento de ser franco con ella, tenía que hacerlo, era lo menos que se merecía Laura, más ahora que la verdad empezaba a salir a flote … - Laura, lo del beso a Ginny, es cierto.

Pero aquel monólogo que tenía preparado en mente para decirle a su mujer, no pudo ser reproducido, Laura se había soltado a llorar aferrándose al pecho de él mientras le rogaba que no la dejara una y otra vez, aunque la fetidez ya le daba en sus narices, no pudo más que abrazarla y sentirse sumamente culpable porque a Laura no parecía importarle que Harry y Ginny se hubiesen besado.

— No me importa si la besaste, no me importa – se aferraba todavía más Laura a el entre sollozos y lágrimas - no me importa que ella haya buscado tus besos. Solo sé que te perdono, ¿me escuchas, Harry? Te perdono porque te amo y porque pronto tendremos una familia, tu, yo, el bebé y si quieres hasta Mitch podrá ser parte de todo esto.

Harry no pudo responderle más, le dio unas ligeras palmaditas en la espalda para calmarla un poco, ahora sabría que las cosas no serían nada a beneficio propio, sintió caer en un hoyo sin fondo, con esa sensación en su estómago vigente de vértigo y con las manos llenas de impotencia que lo único que podían hacer en ese momento era calmar a la madre de su futuro hijo. Sin importarle nada, le besó la cabeza y limpió sus lágrimas como muchas veces antes lo había hecho.

— Esta semana es la siguiente ecografía - Laura hipó descontroladamente mientras se aferraba a Harry – por favor, no faltes, esta será la última vez que podremos verle el rostro y saber su sexo.

El no dijo nada, la abrazó de nuevo mientras descansó su mano en el vientre de Laura, instintivamente el bebé se movió y Harry tomó fuerzas para poder seguir aguantando un poco más de la cuenta.

* * *

><p>Hizo todo lo posible por salir del edificio de la avenida Broadway para ir tras ella, estaba emocionado, después de un año atrás la volvería a ver, desde que ella había decidido simplemente levantarse de la cama y marcharse. Se había negado responderle los mensajes y llamadas, en cuanto el mencionaba de aquella fabulosa noche, ella simplemente terminaba cortando la llamada, a él eso lo excitaba más y deseaba volverla a tener una vez más entre sus brazos. Y es que no era de menos, ella se había mostrado tal cual si el mundo se fuera a acabar, nunca se había topado con una mujer que no le importara hacer el amor con la luz prendida, Ginny no se había aferrado a las seguras sábanas como otras mujeres, no había volteado su rostro a otro lado avergonzada para ocultar su satisfacción sus facciones. Para él, la pelirroja había sido más que sinvergüenza, se había deleitado sin mostrarse nada pudorosa en el momento de la acción.<p>

Preguntándose entre esas noches de añoranza hacia ella, Dave había llegado a la conclusión de que aquella libertad que ella había mostrado ante él, era porque a Ginny no le interesaba quedar bien con él a la hora de hacer el amor, solo buscaba su satisfacción física y nada más, aquel concepto de libertad compleja con la cual Ginny lo había abordado, lo emocionó de más para conquistarla de otra forma distinta, no para la cama, sino para algo más profundo. A él siempre le habían gustado las mujeres fuertes, de carácter, inteligentes y sobretodo libres e independientes. Aceleró su paso, con el corazón todavía golpeándole en el pecho de la emoción por volverla a ver.

Estaba sentada con un elegante vestido negro y tacones altos en un lujoso restaurante de West Village en Manhattan. Bebió un sorbo de vino, estaba nerviosa, tenia alrededor de un año que no se encontraba con Dave, la última vez él no había podido convencerla para trabajar en la famosa revista TheNewYorker y las citas habían resultado un fiasco total para ambos. Ahora bebía de la copa, un vino que aparte de resultarle insípido, se le hacia extremadamente caro. Vivir en Manhattan no le resultaría nada cómodo.

Giró su cabeza y le miró entrar, estaba con el camarero preguntándole sobre la recepción. Dave siempre tan guapo, tal vez ahora que estaba entrando a sus 43 años de edad le hacia verse más joven y apuesto que cuando lo había conocido hace más de seis años atrás. Su cabello ondulado y oscuro como estrella de cine y esa barba de tres días que lo hacían verse como lo que era, todo un intelectual. Aun no sabía que era lo que a ella, le podía atraer de él. Le miró caminar hacia ella y no pudo evitar sonreírle, sintió un fuerte gusaneo en el estómago y él la abrazó con fuerza mientras besaba su mejilla.

- Luces hermosa, radiante y muy, pero muy atractiva, seria una lastima que esta noche durmieras en ese frio departamento tú sola – le soltó sin más preámbulos, Ginny apretó los labios, Dave siempre tan sincero, tan cínico –

- Basta ¿quieres? he venido por negocios - Ginny en parte sintió que eso no era verdad del todo.

- ¿Así vas a trabajar? – le sonrió y miró su leve escote, Dave pareció saborearlos y se dejó caer con elegancia sobre la silla, llamó al camarero - ¿te he hecho esperar mucho?

- No, solo media hora.

- Lo siento, hay una manifestación por la avenida 34 y esta causando un caos por toda la isla

- Me imagino

- Y, ¿como te ha acogido la ciudad? – Dave tomó su servilleta de tela, agitándola para después dejarla caer sobre sus piernas.

- Mal – respondió Ginny, tomó un sorbo de vino y se acomodó la servilleta en sus piernas – Nueva York no es nada agradable. La gente es grosera, siempre hace las cosas por dinero y nadie es amable, el calor es atosigante, creí que en Londres teníamos el peor clima del mundo, pero prefiero la lluvia que a los vientos huracánales que solo levantan mi falda…

- Vaya… bendito el hombre que venga detrás de ti cuando el viento acaricia tus piernas – Dave rio y ella le miró –

- Dave, basta de todo esto, he venido por negocios….

- ¿Que quieres que te diga? La última vez que te vi, te marchaste en la mañana sin una nota ni nada. Me sentí utilizado

- ¿Y que si así fue? No me puedes acusar de que te utilicé para escalonar profesionalmente. Rechace tu propuesta de trabajo.

- Me fascinas Ginevre. – le miró de esa forma tan retadora, su mirada la escaneo de arriba abajo descaradamente, ella lo ignoró – ¿sabias que eres única? Estar contigo ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en mucho tiempo, ya no hay chicas como tú.

- ¿Quieres callarte y comenzar a hablar de la propuesta? – esto último Ginny lo dijo con la cabeza abajo, era raro escuchar esas palabras, hace mucho que no las había escuchado de nadie que no fuera Harry.

- Bien, a eso venimos, tienes razón. Hable con Remnick, mi jefe y está muy entusiasmado con tu ingreso, ha visto tus últimos trabajos y cree que en el Daily Telegraph te están desperdiciando mandándote a hacer notas informativas…

- Es parte de mi trabajo, recuerda, soy madre soltera, necesito más ingresos…

- Sabes que aquí la revista es semanal, por lo que se da más tiempo para escribir los ensayos y los artículos, a Remnick le fascinó el último que hiciste sobre la verdadera historia del Mago Merlin. El se enfadó demasiado porque le hubiese gustado que nosotros lo hubiéramos publicado y no el Telegraph

- Me pagan por eso – respondió Ginny tratando de no hablar demasiado

- Pero apuesto a que lo hacen por una cantidad mínima

- Bueno, digamos que trabajo porque me gusta…

- Y lo haces excelente, de las mejores. Entre los ofrecimientos que te damos por firmar esta el conseguirte un departamento en Manhattan cerca de las oficinas del corporativo, queremos que estés al pendiente de nosotros todo el tiempo. En segunda, no más G.M. Wesley, aquí utilizaremos tu verdadero nombre "Ginevre Weasley" o sea corregido, quítate el G.M. que solo hace parecerte que eres un chico reportero. Y la tercera, creo que la mejor es que te buscamos una beca para tu hija en uno de los mejores colegios de la ciudad para ella, así la tendrás todos los días en casa, yo mismo me ocupe de eso…

- Mitch se queda en Londres – aclaró cortante

- ¿Hablas en serio? – Dave se impresionó por la respuesta de Ginny

- Así es, ella está en uno de los mejores colegios de la Gran Bretaña, no hay necesidad de moverla

- ¿Por qué dejarla? Aquí puedes tenerla siempre y todos los días

- Va más que eso, ya lo decidí, además su padre esta en Londres, ella no querrá separase de él

- ¿Su padre? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Ese bastardo apareció?

- Así es – respondió Ginny, El mesero le entregó la carta y empezó a leer – dime, ¿qué tal está la ternera aquí?

- Deliciosa, pero, ¿que no me dijiste que su padre las abandonó?

- Yo nunca te dije que nos abandonó – aclaró Ginny – solo dije que era complicado hablar de él.

- Y… ¿por qué apareció hasta ahora?

- ¿Te importa lo que el padre de mi hija haga? - Ginny bajó el menú, vio los ojos de Dave brillar de curiosidad, pero ella lo retó con la vista, lo último que quería hacer era hablar de Harry Potter y explicar su mágica aparición.

- Supongo que a ti no...

- Mira Dave, estoy aquí por cuestiones profesionales, eres mi amigo, supongo que podemos conversar de otras cosas que no sean nuestra familia

- ¿Quieres que hablemos de nosotros, entonces?

- Me parece estupendo, solo que por favor, omite el pasado

- Vienes con las pilas bien puestas ¿no es así Ginevre? Así me gusta, que te hagas la difícil – Ginny no pudo evitar sonreírle, lo miró a través del menú y luego le sonrió. No había duda Dave era atractivo, de más, pero no se permitía esa clase de lujos. Ella sabia bien que Dave por algo no se había casado nunca, era un casanova y no tenia planes con ninguna mujer a futuro. Ella había escuchado los rumores y si alguna vez había estado con él, fue con el conocimiento de que él se marcharía al amanecer, así que en aquella ocasión, ella tomó la iniciativa de irse primero antes de que él pudiese levantarse. Al parecer eso a él lo dejo en un fuerte dilema, (aparte con el ego herido) y él mismo le había escrito diciéndole que ninguna otra mujer le había dejado en la cama al amanecer, mucho menos se había atrevido a hacer todo aquello que ella había hecho. Ginny en un momento reflexivo impulsado por las palabras de Dave, meditó ¿Qué era lo que había hecho distinto? Ella se había tomado a libertad de ser ella, no le importaba que su cuerpo fuera imperfecto, lo mostró ante la luz y fuera de las sabanas, habló y dijo lo que quiso, se concentró en lo único que sabía que podía recibir de Dave: Placer, aquel temor y cuidado que suelen tener las mujeres frente al hombre que les gusta y que suelen detenerlas a la hora de hacer el amor, por temor a ser rechazadas, Ginny no lo tuvo, no le importó quedar bien con Dave, se mostró egoísta y determinante, si a él no le gustaba su cuerpo, a ella le era de menos; aquella reacción le había fascinado a Dave y era la razón por la cual todavía la estaba acosando.

- Mírate, esos pendientes te quedan tan bien - le dijo Dave por arriba del menú del restaurant, Ginny instintivamente acarició una de las perlas que colgaban de estos, eran los mismos que Harry le había regalado en su cumpleaños, se había reusado a ponérselos hasta esa noche, creyó que sería una forma de venganza hacia Harry, usar algo regalado por él, para presumírselos a otro hombre.

- Fueron un obsequio - respondió Ginny también mirándolo por arriba del menú – dime, ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida en Nueva York?

- Sabes que a mi me fascina - le dijo sonriendo y haciendo a un lado la carta - aquí hay para todos los gustos y no me refiero únicamente a las mujeres, me refiero a todo

- Me han criticado mi acento en cuanto he llegado – se quejó Ginny volviendo su vista al menú – creen que fui pretenciosa y falsa cuando pagué mi taxi llegando del aeropuerto

- Tu acento es lo más sofisticado y correcto que he escuchado

- Vamos Dave, hablo como la gente trabajadora inglesa, no como una reportera, ni siquiera en mis trabajos utilizo ese lenguaje esnob para fingir que soy una intelectual.

- Eso fue lo que le fascinó a Remnick, dice que eres una ingenua en el arte de la sátira, esas cuestiones tuyas en tus ensayos le divierten demasiado, no solo a él, sino a todos

- Tengo mucho que preguntarme, como ahora, ¿Qué me recomiendas comer?

- Me haz preguntado por la ternera, pero lo único que te puedo recomendar es este platillo que tienes en frente y que con un buen Merlot de la cosecha del 70 sería tu mejor opción

- Dime si seguirás ofreciéndote para tomar mis cosas y marcharme

- Sabes que iría tras de ti, eso no te conviene, te arrinconaría en el primer callejón desolado y te haría el amor hasta que quedaras completamente satisfecha… - respondió Dave con la sonrisa torcida, Ginny le sonrió con calma, al menos podía soportar un poco más las indirectas de Dave, sabía que así sería toda la noche, que bastaría su ingenio para responderle a cada coqueteo, al menos se divertiría el resto de la noche con él.

- Bien, entonces creo que será una noche más que larga. ¿Cuándo quieres comenzar? - dijo Ginny sarcásticamente, a Dave le brillaron los ojos con intensidad.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – en entusiasmo de Dave fue claro cuando mencionó estas tres últimas palabras.

- Por supuesto que no – confirmó Ginny levantando su copa y brindando a su honor.

* * *

><p>Hermione se encontraba en su hogar en Portobello Road, algún locatario de los alrededores estaba preparando kebab´s porque el olor a carne cocida, se paseaba por todo el largo de la calle despertando su apetito y el de su esposo Ron. Harry se encontraba sentado al final de la sala jugando con un libro que Hermione parecía minutos antes leer animadamente.<p>

— Jamás le entendido a esas cosas – intervino Ron. Hermione estaba sentada en el comedor de su casa, con su laptop prendida e ingresaba un disco a esta, Ron parecía todavía tratar de entender cómo las cosas funcionaban

— Es demasiado fácil, te he tratado de enseñar varias veces y tu te haz negado siquiera a moverle – dijo Hermione mientras miraba a Ron – sigues de obstinado a que te haga las cosas.

— Tu le sabes mover a esa cosa mejor que yo, no se si pueda hacerle algo si la toco, no quiero romperte nada - Ron volteó a ver a Harry, este le rio amablemente

— ¿Dices que Laura te dio esto? – dijo Hermione mientras movía sus dedos por el teclado de su laptop – me es extraño que Laura vaya con un doctor muggle en lugar de con su hermana que es sanadora y partera en San Mungo

— No se lleva bien con ella - intervino Harry levantándose de su asiento – ellas simplemente no comulgan las mismas ideas…

— ¿es esa chica extraña que el otro día nos atendió en San Mungo? ¿No recuerdas Hermione? Parecía hombre…

— No es hombre, Ron , ella fue muy amable con nosotros, ella simplemente es del estilo Dark, que es como le llaman los muggles

— Tiene perforaciones por todas partes - dijo Ron mostrando contrariedad – además asustaría así a cualquiera con su aspecto, yo tampoco quisiera que ella me atendiera después de una misión.

— Es muy buena persona - intervino Harry – a veces creo que debí de mejor fijarme en ella que en Laura, será muy su hermana gemela pero son completamente diferentes

— ¿Fijarte en esa chica? Vamos Harry, no estabas tan desesperado…

— ¡Ron! Sussie es una excelente persona, además que lo que importa es…

— Lo se, lo se, lo de adentro no el físico, pero, ¿Qué podrías haberle visto tu a esa chica, Harry?

— Es muy inteligente, tal vez no como Laura, pero ella es más consciente, aun así dudo que en algún momento ella me hubiese hecho caso, creo que le resulto muy aburrido y ordinario…

— No eres aburrido, Harry, simplemente tu te subestimas, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces - intervino Hermione que continuaba con la vista en la pantalla

— Dime algo Harry, ¿Por qué Laura te dio el disco ese? - Ron había tomado la caja del disco compacto y lo analizaba –

— Porque no alcance a llegar con el doctor otra vez - dijo mientras agarraba frituras que Hermione tenia en su mesa y se las llevaba a la boca, - se puso como loca de nuevo

— Vamos a ver el video entonces - dijo Hermione abriendo el reproductor - supongo que Laura te volvió casi a matar

— Ni lo digas, llegue cuando iba saliendo del consultorio, estaba más que molesta

— ¿Qué te dijo que era? - preguntó Ron, mientras miraba como la imagen se iba haciendo nítida en la pantalla de la laptop

— No se dejo ver - respondió Harry, empezó enfocar la vista sobre la pantalla de la computadora

— Supongo que ya sabrán la fecha del nacimiento

— Sera para mediados de noviembre…

Pero los tres se quedaron callados, era más que claro, el bebé de Harry estaba perfectamente bien ubicado y completo, una clara y formada espina dorsal se podía ver, mientras que su cabeza y rostro parecían definirse tenuemente, el bebé parecía estarse chupando el dedo mientras que Harry no dejaba de sorprenderse ante lo que estaba viendo en el video, era su hijo, un sentimiento muy similar al que sentía pro Mitch se manifestó en su pecho, al menos sabia que por el momento el bebé estaba bien protegido dentro del vientre de Laura, ya que estando afuera él no podría volver a dormir, tal y cuando Mitch había enfermado. Por un momento se sintió muy culpable porque últimamente las cosas entre ellos no estaban funcionando del todo, de hecho la relación se estaba deteriorando demasiado a tal grado que Harry había optado por evitarla (Laura) y aunque ahora miraba a su pequeño retoño en el monitor con aquella mirada de fascinación, eso no le producía con amor tan puro como el que tenía meses atrás con ella.

— ¿Ya escogieron un nombre? – preguntó Ron sin separar la vista del monitor, Hermione tenía la vista perdida con los ojos llenos de ternura.

— Laura quiere llamarlo Harry, si es niño por supuesto, pero yo no quiero

— Harry es un nombre lindo – se adelantó a responder Hermione - ¿por qué no querrías ponerle Harry?

— Porque creo que no es lo correcto, yo quería llamarle James, pero Laura no esta muy convencida…

— James es el nombre de tu padre … - intervino Ron alzando las cejas –

— Si, por eso quiero llamarle así, aunque ella prefiere Harry - Harry giró su vista para detenerla frente al monitor, era tan pequeño el bebé, sonrió para si mismo

— ¿Y si es niña? – preguntó Ron mientras acariciaba el cabello de su esposa

— Se llamará Hermione - dijo a secas Harry, sin mostrar interés aparente.

Pero Hermione se giró asustada a ver a Harry, parecía no estar segura de lo que había escuchado, muy al contrario Ron no parecía nada extrañado, parecía que había preguntado con toda la intención de que Hermione se percatara que si el bebé de Harry era niña, llevaría el nombre de su esposa.

— No me veas así, eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, no conozco a muchas mujeres que hayan salvado mi vida aparte de mi madre.

— Pero, Harry, sé que es un honor, pero…

— Ni lo digas, a Laura no le gusta en nombre de Lily, así que yo quise escogerle el nombre de su futura madrina

Pero Hermione se quedó conmocionada, se paró y abrazó a su amigo de sorpresa, Ron sonrió ante eso y entonces dijo:

— ¿y porque no Ron si es niño? - dijo el pelirrojo aparentando enojo

— Créeme, lo pensé pero Laura se resistió - Harry soltó a su amiga quien aparentemente se limpió una lágrima

— Dile a Laura que no me cae bien – resopló Ron chistosamente –

— ¡RON!

— Hablo en serio - le dijo sonriendo a su amigo – mejor lo de digas o impedirá a toda cosa que sea padrino del bebé Harry.

— Eso no ocurrirá jamás, ustedes son mi familia y yo simplemente no puedo imaginar a nadie más como los padrinos de mi hijo, ella lo sabe y lo respeta.

— Espero que ella no tome a mal todo esto, hemos luchado por no entrometernos en su vida, y más ahora con lo de Mitch y… Ginny…

A Harry se le hizo un nudo en el corazón de tan solo acordarse de ellas dos, había tratado de no recordar ese sentimiento de frustración de no tenerlas, más ahora que Mitch se había ido a Hogwarts y no la vería hasta finales de octubre, tal y como había prometido Harry.

— Mitch le ha llamado papá a Harry, - intervino Ron sonriendo - ¿no es así, Harry?

— ¿Hablas en serio, Harry? - Hermione se acercó sorprendida para Harry, el moreno solo admitió tímidamente apenas sonriendo – Eso es estupendo…

— Ella estaba muy mal por la partida de Ginny a Nueva York, al parecer Ginny no le había contado de nada a Mitch…

— Ginny no le contó a nadie, ni siquiera a mamá – se adelantó a responder Ron - ella solo le dijo que era un "viaje de negocios" y así lo cree hasta la fecha, Hermione me dijo que no le comentara nada a mamá de que Ginny planear quedarse en Nueva York, no entiendo el comportamiento de Ginny.

— Es fácil de saberlo, Ron – intervino Hermione mientras que tanto Ron y Harry se giraron a verla buscando una respuesta – Ginny lleva viviendo y haciendo su vida durante 12 años, no tenía que avisarle a nadie sobre sus decisiones, además creo que Ginny esta sentida con tu mamá y la familia

— ¿Por qué ha de estar sentida con mi mamá y con la familia? - preguntó Ron y Hermione casi se le saltaban los ojos, expresión que usaba su esposa cuando él comenzaba a ser muy imprudente

— Creo que en eso entendí bien - interrumpió Harry - ha sido mi culpa, ¿no es así?

Ron no pareció comprender de inmediato mientras Hermione se adelantó para tratar de calmar a su amigo.

— Ginny debió de haberse sentida muy incomoda todo este tiempo ante Laura, yo la he llevado a la familia como a mi mujer al lugar donde Ginny creyó que era su hogar. Tu familia la ha adoptado Ron, la ha hecho sentir cómoda y todo este tiempo jamás ha hecho diferencia, supongo que para tu mamá ha sido difícil tratar de tener que preferir una de la otra…

— Mamá te quiere como un hijo, perdió dos hijos doce años atrás, si tu te hubieses alejado ella no lo hubiese aceptado…

— Nadie tiene la culpa aquí de todo esto Harry – interfirió Hermione tratando de aclarar las cosas – es simple, Ginny se siente incómoda con todo esto, es lógico que no quiera molestar a la familia

— Pero no lo hace, nosotros queremos saber de ella, es ella quien se ha mantenido al margen - se adelantó a responder Ron frustrado - tal vez le sea incomodo ver a Laura, pero ella lo ha hecho bien hasta el momento, al menos las dos no se han agarrado en una lucha a muerte súbita para ver quien se gana a Harry.

— Eso suena estúpido, Ron - Hermione apagaba su laptop y se levantaba de su asiento – para ustedes todo les resulta más simple, para nosotras no, tenemos que manejar una serie de sentimientos que…

— ¿repetirás lo mismo de la cucharita de té? - soltó Ron con obviedad, Harry comenzó a reírse

— Por supuesto que no – dijo Hermione tratando de sonar ofendida –

— Pues bien, si no dirás nada así, ¿Por qué no vas con ese viejo de la esquina por unos kebabs que ya me despertó el hambre…

— Eres un idiota, Ron - respondió Hermione, Ron solo le guiñó el ojo mientras su esposa tomaba un suéter y se lo ponía

— ¿el mio puede ser de cordero? - de adelantó a responder Harry alzando las cejas como un niño, Hermione se limitó extrañamente a responderle con una señal grosera - ¡Ey!

— Eso lo aprendió de mi - respondió Ron orgulloso - ¡Esa es mi chica! - y Hermione hizo la misma señal con Ron - ¡Si, tu también amor!

Ron se giró a su amigo y le sonrió más tranquilo, entonces Harry supo que el único lugar que lograba confrontarlo, era en aquella casa en Portobello, o en aquel cualquier sitio donde estuviese sus dos mejores amigos Ron y Hermione.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba entre la calle 38 y Broadway, estaba paralizada. Traía consigo un traje sastre color gris con una blusa rosa y falda corte Channel, traía consigo su portafolio de trabajo y estaba abrumada. Había pasado por Times Square la noche anterior por taxi, pero no era lo mismo que cruzarla caminando, miro alrededor, todos parecían emocionados pero ella estaba nerviosa. Tenia que caminar con esos tacones de diez centímetros hasta la calle 42 para llegar al Condé Nast, un corporativo de 48 pisos donde estaban concentrada la meca del periodismo, estaba ahí desde: The New Yorker ( a donde iba), Vouge, Vanity Fair, Brides por mencionar algunos. Estaba parada entre los edificios que se miraban como monstruo de cuatro cabezas que la paralizaron. Vio entrar y salir a gente con trajes no menores a dos mil dólares, ella solo tenía un traje sastre que había comprado en Macy's un día antes y porque tenia el cuarenta por ciento de descuento y ella no podía atravesar la puerta giratoria dorada, era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así tan intimidante.<p>

Tomando valor entró al corporativo, todo adentro era de cristal, o al menos eso parecía, los grandes ventanales que daban hacia la calle donde aun se podía ver la más famosa encrucijada callejera en todo el mundo, hacia que todo pareciese como en un set de película. Le pidieron su identificación y le dieron el pase para subir por el elevador al piso 21. El corazón le quería salir por la boca, nunca había ido a Nueva York, aun así siempre creyó que Dave exageraba de más cada vez que hablaba de la corporación parecía que se le caía la baba, pues bien, todo lo que decía era verdad. En alguna parte de ella se había sorprendido porque era la cuarta vez que ellos insistían en contratarla, no se creía que ella fuera a ser contratada para trabajar para ellos.

Conocía el trabajo de The New Yorker pero ¿irse a Nueva York? Eso había sido una decisión muy poco loca sobretodo ella que se sentía culpable porque no había tenido dificultad para poder haber llegado ahí. "solo soy una madre soltera preocupada por no perder su trabajo" eso fue lo que le respondió a Dave cuando le preguntó cual era la fórmula de escribir tal cual ella lo hacia. Ella no tenia un pulitzer mucho menos había salido fuera de la Gran Bretaña a trabajar.

- No estoy para nadie… - pasó un hombre alto y delgado, bien parecido cuando Ginny llegó a recepción donde un gran anuncio "THE NEW YORKER" la recibía. Ginny se detuvo y vio el rostro confundido de la recepcionista, quien parecía sacada de pasarela, pelo lacio y traje negro.

- Sr. Remnick – dijo bajito la chica rubia – ¿está seguro? Acaba de llegar G.M. Wesley.

Ginny estaba paralizada, la habían reconocido sin siquiera ella presentarse, David Remnick el director de The New Yorker la miraba encantado. El hombre era muy guapo ha pesar de tener ya cincuenta años, tenia ojos grandes aunque hundidos, esbelto y cabello ondulado y negro, parecía encantador a primera vista. Inmediatamente se dejó ir para darle la mano a Ginny, no sin antes concluir con su asistente.

- Solo para ella estoy disponible y no es Wesley, es Weasley ¿no es así Ginevre? – le extendió la mano con amabilidad, Ginny apenas la apretó y le sonrió un poco más relajada - ¿puedo decirle así?

- Solo dígame Ginny, no me gusta que me llamen Ginevre. Supongo que usted es…

- Disculpe estoy un poco abrumado, soy David Remnick, supongo que Dave ya le ha hablado de mi, es solo que me dijo que era bella pero no tanto…

- Dave exagera un poco, ya lo conoce, tiende a veces a exagerar las cosas

- Esta vez la subestimo un poco, pero pase, pase, adelante. Tenemos negocios de que hablar – El Sr. Remnick abrió la puerta de su oficina y concluyó hacia donde estaba la asistente – y por favor Becky, no estoy para nadie, no hasta que convenza a la Srita. Ginny Weasley a que trabaje con nosotros.

Ginny entró y escuchó cerrar la puerta, la vista que el Sr. Remnick tenía a espaldas de su escritorio era de lo más sorprendente. Las luces neón de Times Square brillaban con mas intensidad ha pesar de ser las ocho de la mañana y es que la luz solar todavía no parecía atravesar aun a los rascacielos de Manhattan.

- Impresionante ¿no? - El Sr. Remnick se paró a un lado de ella disfrutando la vista al igual que ella – de noche luce impresionante, aunque tengo que confesar que si uno se queda en la oficina muy tarde trabajando, la luz de los anuncios termina por molestar la vista y más si uno tiene fotofobia.

- Supongo que para usted esto es demasiado cotidiano – respondió Ginny y El Sr. Remnick la invitó a tomar asiento.

- Demasiado después un largo tiempo, pero para el próximo año nos mudaremos al World Tride Center…

- Creí que esa zona aun… - Ginny se atragantó un poco – digo… no he ido aun a la zona cero así que…

- Están construyendo otro corporativo, nos mudaremos para allá el próximo año que viene…

- Sé que…

- Lo se, que ese tema no es nada agradable para nosotros nos neoyorquinos, pero si algo se nos diferencia del resto de los estadounidenses es que nosotros podemos recordar con respeto y cariño y aunque no olvidemos, nos levantamos como ave fénix entre las cenizas…

- Me imagino – respondió Ginny. Estaba callada, no sabía como empezar la conversación. El Sr. Remnick le sonrió y l luego concluyó…

- … como su ensayo respecto al Ave Fénix y esa grandiosa fabula inglesa que mencionó en el Telegraph…

- No sabia que hasta acá llegaba mi trabajo y mucho menos The Daily Telegraph, creí que había sido Dave quien posiblemente le había presentado mi trabajo…

- Monitoreo de Medios, así le llamamos, todos los días nos llega la versión impresa un poco tarde, pero nos llega del Telegraph, quiero decirle que hemos seguido su trabajo desde un principio y sabemos que su talento esta siendo enormemente menospreciado en Inglaterra, usted Ginny, no debería de estar ahí, sino aquí con nosotros. Le hemos seguido todos sus pasos profesionales y sabemos que la tienen también como reportera diaria, eso no debería de estar pasando…

- Sr. Remnick, trabajar en el Telegraph para mi ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado profesionalmente, solo tengo que recordarle que yo no tengo una carrera profesional como el resto de mis compañeros de trabajo y como el resto del equipo de trabajo que usted tiene aquí, que mucho salieron de Brown, Yale, Columbia, Harvard. En mi caso he crecido sola, soy madre soltera (y no es porque merezca su compasión) pero lo único que he hecho es trabajar y tratar de hacer lo mejor para que no tengan motivo para despedirme. Aunque usted me dice el Telegraph puede subestimar mi trabajo, para mi, yo les debo demasiado, han confiado en mi y en mi trabajo ha pesar de que yo no me quemé las pestanas para estar ahí, hay mucha gente afuera luchando por tener la charla que yo estoy teniendo con usted y …

- Usted me la ha rechazado tres veces anteriormente… – le respondió Remnick sonriendo - cosa que nadie más lo ha hecho, no al TheNewYorker, no después de haber salido de Stanford, Harvard o Yale, ellos saben lo que es llegar aquí y usted parece desear quedarse en la fría Inglaterra correteando notas periodísticas locales.

- No menosprecie mi trabajo – Ginny le miró directo a los ojos – lo que hago, lo hago con esfuerzo y me he ganado mi lugar en el Telegraph, por algo he estado ahí durante siete años…

- … y también se ha ganado un lugar en el TheNewYorker. Ginny, usted no tendrá estudios universitarios, pero usted tiene algo que los egresados no tienen: Talento y eso es lo que quiero para la revista. Mire que su ultimo ensayo "El ultimo ladrillo del muro de Berlín" y créame que maldije a Dave por no haber negociado antes para traerla con nosotros, porque ese tipo de ensayos es los que quiero para la revista, al leerlas, me haces creer que eres una joven adulta llena de dudas que respondes con sarcasmo, (me han hecho reír y disfrutar realmente de la lectura) y me pregunto ¿Dónde estuviste los últimos veinte años? Parece como si hubieras vivido como una ermitaña, alejada de toda la realidad.

- En verdad viví en el mundo mágico - respondió Ginny con sinceridad y Remnick no dejo de reír creyendo que era un broma

- Eso es lo que quiero. Con el transcurso de los años, parece el que TheNewYorker se ha ido separando de esa línea satírica que lo reconocía mundialmente. La quiero con nosotros Ginny, usted deme el precio y yo lo negociaré con Sauerberg para que trabajes con nosotros.

- Solo… – Ginny respiró un poco –…solo tengo que decirle lo siguiente. El Telegraph no sabe que estoy aquí negociando con ustedes, he pedido vacaciones, solo estaré en Nueva York por dos meses de vacaciones se podría decir…

- ¿Trae sus trabajos Ginny? - Remnick le echó un ojo al portafolio de Ginny, esta acertó con la cabeza y le entregó la carpeta bastante gruesa –

- Tal vez podría leerlos y… - Remnick se detuvo, estaba hojeando la carpeta y parecía que un titulo le había llamado la atención - … ¿cree usted en la magia, Ginny?

- Claro Sr. Remnick, puede resultar infantil, pero facilita la vida en todo los ámbitos…

- Yo también – sonrió Remnick y volvió sus ojos a la carpeta – Le propondré algo Ginny. Trabaje estos dos meses con nosotros, sin compromiso, si a usted le agrada la propuesta de trabajo, acéptela, firme con nosotros y le daremos su oficina, con una vista similar a la mía, sino regrese a Londres y le apuesto que el Telegraph después de que se entere de que estuvo con nosotros le triplicará el sueldo. Aunque le confieso que dudo mucho que regrese a Inglaterra, usted se encantará por Manhattan y créame que su hija también.

- No me conoce Remnick, provengo de una familia humilde y más que gustarme el glamour esnob americano, me incomoda tanto para odiarlo.

Remnick se sonrió con ella, parecía estar fascinado, Ginny no pudo levantarse hasta dentro de una hora después, cuando Remnick le permitió ir al baño. El hombre había quedado fascinado con el trabajo de ella y ahora más que nunca insistía en que firmara lo más pronto posible. Ginny se sentía comprometida con llevar a cabo esos dos meses el trabajo, solo para probarse a sí misma que podía llevar adelante su vida profesional sin importarle nada más, aunque muy en el fondo, cada vez que Remnick hablaba sobre compromiso, tiempo y entrega ella temblaba, sentía que cada vez se quedaba más anclada en Nueva York y que jamás regresaría a Londres ni por error. No sabia si estaba haciendo bien o mal, solo trataba de alejarse de todo lo que rodeara a Harry, aunque eso significaba estar lejos de su familia, lo único que la confortaba es que si ella ya había estado doce años sin ellos, ¿qué más daba otro par de años más?

* * *

><p>- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? – le preguntó Hermione a su mejor amigo. Estaba sentado en el comedor de su casa comiendo pizza con Ron a las once de la noche -<p>

- Déjalo – lo defendió Ron – él puede estar aquí en mi casa todo el tiempo que quiera

- Si, lo se, pero son las once y… ¿acaso no deberías de estar con Laura?

- No empieces tu también Hermione, si él no quiere estar allá y aquí si, que más da, el pobre no tiene un lugar mejor donde quedarse

- Así es – respondió Harry, tomó un trozo de pizza y se lo llevó a la boca. – _Ademásh_ deberías de _peinharte_, _esthas_ toda greñuda - concluyó Harry con la boca llena de comida, Ron escupió un poco de refresco y sonrió a escondidas.

- La gente que duerme se despeina, Harry, además ya estaba en la cama, pero sus risas se escuchan hasta mi habitación y me han quitado el sueño

- Es jueves, noche de chicos. ¿Por qué andas tan enojada? ¿Acaso te molesta que Harry este aquí? – le preguntó Ron, Harry se quedó callado esperando la respuesta de su mejor amiga.

- No, - dijo tímidamente Hermione – es solo que me preocupa, hace mucho que no pasabas tanto tiempo con nosotros…

- Por eso – Se levanto Ron – ¡Deberíamos de hacer una fiesta!

- Siéntate idiota – le dijo Hermione dejándose sentar en la silla de a un lado y tomó un trozo de pizza

- Están contadas los trozos - le dijo bajito Harry,

- Ahora ¿no puedo comer ni en mi propia casa? ¿Quien ha comprado la pizza que no puedo comer?

- Harry – respondió Ron - pero es la mediana, dividida entre dos apenas y nos llena así que…

- Bien – Hermione aventó el trozo de pizza devuelta a la caja - ¡no comeré! – se sacudió las manos y se levantó – pero por favor bajen la voz, mañana tengo que trabajar

- Esta bien – dijeron los dos al tono resignado –

- Y tú Harry, deberías de estar en casa y no aquí, es la tercera noche que pasas aquí…

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Hermione? Mitch se fue y…

- ¿Y eso qué? – le respondió Hermione, estaba comenzando a molestarse, Harry rio bajito – es solo que me siento solo…

- Bien, no deberías, tienes una mujer embarazada esperando en casa-

- Eeey, no arruines nuestra noche – exclamó Ron con tono de molestia – estamos teniendo…

- Lo se, lo se, "noche de chicos", por favor, Ron, Harry, ya crezcan, no somos unos críos

- Bien… - dijo Ron con el alimento todavía en la boca – Ve a _dohmir_ _amohr_

- Buenas noches Harry – Hermione y le besó la mejilla

- Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo – concluyó Harry y luego Hermione se dio la media vuelta camino a su habitación – por cierto Hermione, Mitch te manda saludos.

La adulta se detuvo.

- ¿Haz hablado con Mitch?

- Si, bueno, no. Me ha escrito – dijo Harry mientras le quitaba las anchoas a su pizza

- ¿A ti también? – preguntó Hermione sorprendida

- Ajam – Harry mordió la pizza y luego paso la comida - ¿Mitch te ha escrito a ti?

- Si, digo, ¡No! – corrigió Hermione - Ginny me escribió, me pidió que estuviese al pendiente de ella, tu sabes, no hay lechuzas que lleguen hasta Nueva York, así que…

Harry se atraganto y Ron le dio pequeños golpecitos en la espalda

- ¿Sabes donde esta Ginny?

- En Nueva York, ¿donde más Harry? Bueno, me retiro…

- No, no – Harry se levanto de golpe de su silla y se puso frente a su amiga – digo, exactamente a donde

- Le escribo por correo electrónico, Harry. Sé que esta en un buen departamento que Dave… - Hermione se tapo la boca-

- ¿Ese Dave Eggs que no? ¿No me digas que Ginny se ha ido a Nueva York por él? – se levantó también Ron muy molesto

- No, NO, NO ES LO QUE USTEDES CREEN – se apresuró a decir Hermione – no es lo que ustedes piensan, Ginny fue a ver lo de su trabajo, a lo del TheNewYorker.

- Serán pretextos - se adelantó Ron – ella solo quiere tener un pretexto para irse con ese Dave Huevos… - Y Harry enrojeció, sintió que su monstruo despertaba y rugía fuertemente…

- No Ron, tu hermana fue a ver lo de la propuesta de trabajo, Dave le consiguió donde quedarse en Nueva York, no con él – Hermione parecía entrar a un lio – Dave es solo el intermediario del The NewYorker, solo eso, - Hermione se giró para verlos a ambos como si fuera un partido de tenis, primero a Ron que estaba con el rostro de molesto y Harry que parecía frustrado y como si fuese a golpear a alguien – además ustedes saben bien que Ginny no tiene ningún interés por Dave…

- ¿Y esa cena que le preparó en junio? Aquella cuando Harry se llevó a Mitch a su casa por primera vez ¿Dime? ¿Crees que me chupo el dedo?- le cuestionó Ron –

- Pues bien, esa cena no era para Dave, sino para Harry y Mitch….

Hermione se llevo la mano a la boca otra vez. Ron parecía desconcertado al igual que Harry…

- Espera, espera. ¿Hablas de la cena? Aquella cena para dos que….

- Olvídalo Harry, me voy a dormir – soltó Hermione inmediatamente saliendo hacia su habitación, pero fue detenida del brazo por Harry y Ron estaba detrás de él, tenían esa pose de aurores que a comparación de Hermione la hacían verse pequeña.

- ¿Quien te ha dicho que esa cena era para mi? – preguntó directamente a Hermione, Harry sentía el vaivén de su respiración, trataba de calmarse porque su corazón brincaba demasiado y tal vez …

- Supongo – repuso Hermione pero Harry la conocía, ella estaba mintiendo – solo lo digo porque Dave no estaba en la ciudad…

- ¡Miente! – se apresuró a decir Ron como si estuviesen interrogando a un sospechoso

- RON, ¡SOY TU ESPOSA!

- Si lo se, eemmm Harry es verdad – repuso Ron tratando de que su amigo le soltara el brazo a su mujer.

- Bien, si, - repuso Hermione – ustedes dos se están comportando como un par de idiotas desde que hace tiempo, déjense de boberías…

- Lo siento – dijo Harry tratándose de calmar

- … no soy ninguna idiota, ustedes dos solo quieren controlar todo….

- No me has respondido Hermione

- ¿VES LO QUE DIGO? Y QUE SI GINNY TE HIZO ESA CENA A TI, YA PASO HARRY, ESO FUE HACE MESES.

- SI PERO ELLA DIJO QUE SE LA HABIA HECHO UNA COMPAÑERA DE TRABAJO, PARA FESTEJAR SU CUMPLEAÑOS, ¿POR QUÉ TENDRÍA QUE MENTIRME? ERA UNA CENA CUALQUIERA

El silencio reinó, Ron no quiso decir nada, Hermione suspiró con obviedad y Harry parecía carburar demasiado lento. Aquella noche vio a Ginny demasiado guapa, bajaba con aquella falda, traía maquillaje y el olor aquel floral estaba en todo el lugar, junto con la cena, velas, música y ¡ERA UN IDIOTA!, ¡EL MAYOR DE TODOS LOS IDIOTAS!, mesa para dos, dos platos colocados y él, simplemente había salido tras Mitch.

Harry no pudo respirar bien, lo hacia agitadamente miró a Hermione y luego a Ron, había algo dentro de él que brillaba, sonrió para si, aunque eso había ocurrido ya casi tres meses atrás, había sido por parte de Ginny, el primer indicio de acercamiento, y ella no lo había tratado antes, ya sabia porque, pero ella le había buscado y el simplemente después de eso le prometió a Mitch no acercarse a Ginny. Ginny simplemente había tratado hacerlo, había hecho un intento y luego recordó que para esas fechas simplemente él y Laura comenzaron con los preparativos de la boda, era lo suficiente para que Ginny se hiciera aun lado, la conocía bien, y ella no haría nada después de enterarse que los planes de boda continuaban. Al menos sabía que ella si lo quería y tal vez ella se pudiese retractar ante todo.

- Ni lo pienses – intervino Hermione

- ¿Que sucede? soy algo lento – dijo asustado Ron, Harry se había encaminado al sillón y se ponía el saco

- Es Harry, esta pensando en ir tras Ginny - chillo Hermione mortificada –

- ¿Harry? ¿Estas pensando en eso?- Ron se mostró preocupado también, mientras que Harry reía divertido.

- No, no pensaba en eso, pero es buena idea - repuso Harry

- No Harry, no, no se te ocurra acuérdate de la promesa que le diste a Mitch

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que la acompañé al vagón a subir sus cosas? pues bien, ella me ha dado permiso para retener a Ginny en Londres – Sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Y que piensas hacer? - La pregunta de Ron parecía que tenia esperanza, no era ninguna reclamación era más bien, entusiasmo.

- Harry piensa bien las cosas Harry, Mitch y Laura están de por medio…

- Sabes Hermione, ¿alguna vez te haz preguntado que seria estar separada de Ron por doce años?

- He deseado estar separada de él al menos por diez días… -dijo Hermione

- Eso es verdad…

- Y no puedo, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso?

- Que ya estuve separado de ella por casi 13 años, no puedo estar más.

- Harry piensa mejor, ella no esta aquí en Londres, ¿que piensas hacer? Ir a buscarla por todo Nueva York gritando su nombre, preguntando si alguien la ha visto?

Harry besó la cabeza de Hermione y le sonrió a Ron

- Tu siempre tan inteligente Hermione…

- ¿Pero que diablos les ocurre? – Hermione miró a Harry salir corriendo por la puerta de su casa –

- Parece que no lo conoces ni siquiera tu misma – Ron miró a su esposa y ella estaba más que asustada - le acabas de dar la mejor idea a Harry, él ira tras ella….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mi<strong>_ _**querida Mitch:**_

_Yo también te extraño, no hay nadie a quien reganar aquí, todo esta calmado y creo que te han estado escuchando arriba, Nueva York es increíblemente cultural, hay muchos lugares a donde ir y muchas cosas que conocer pero la gente en la calle es odiosa, aun así me dieron la oportunidad de elegir y estoy por decidir eso._

_Me siento tan orgullosa que hayas quedado en Gryffindor, aunque cualquier casa me hubiese puesto igual de orgullosa, Gryffindor fue mi hogar y yo te puedo decir que ahí estarás muy bien, y serás bienvenida, el sombrero seleccionador no se equivoca si te puso en Gryffidor no fue por revoltosa sino porque en verdad tienes las virtudes de un verdadero Gryffindor, no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Y respecto a que te hayan llamado "Danielle Weasley", recuerda que lo eres Mitch. Me hace pensar todo esto que aunque nosotros no teníamos acceso a la comunidad mágica mientras vivía Dean Thomas, desde tu nacimiento entonces si tenias tu lugar apartado, (estabas en la lista), aunque lo que nunca sabremos es si la carta de hubiese llegado, estate orgullosa porque aunque no hubieses sido hija de Harry Potter, simplemente por ser tú, ya estabas contemplada para ser alumna de Hogwarts._

_De Harry no se nada, ¿Por qué debería de hablar con él? Si yo estoy acá en Nueva York y en el Londres._

_Amor, cuídate mucho, cualquier cosa tu tia Mione y Tom me lo harán saber, por favor cuídate, si tienes dudas esta Neville quien será tu maestro y es amigo de mío y de Harry de años, acércate a él, o bien Hagrid también estará dispuesto a ayudarte porque lo une a Harry._

_Recuerda que te amo_

_Tu Mo-Gy._

_Escape de mi casa, escape de mi amor_

_Pero nadie se escapa de tu mano señor_.

* * *

><p>Notas de autora: ¡Si! Esto me gusta y mucho, los dos primeros y finales párrafos son precisamente de la canción de los fabulosos cadillacs "padre nuestro" de ahí el título del capitulo, quien lleve años leyéndome sabrá que me apasiona dicho grupo argentino y he de ahí de donde saqué inspiración para escribir este capitulo, que como sabrán, si fue una tortura porque aunque ya no escribo (solo estructuro capítulos ya que tengo mucho escrito) tuve que ordenar los tiempos y crean o no, no sabía que poner al principio y con que terminar el capitulo, ya que en su tiempo cuando escribí todo esto lo disfruté horrores haciéndolo. Tal vez ustedes me crean loca por haberle dedicado un espacio a David Remnick quien sería el futuro jefe de Ginny, pero me apasioné tiempo atrás investigando desde quien era el director del NewYorker y que sus oficinas estarían próximamente en el nuevo Word Trade Center, y entonces dicha escena se dio solita mientras me sentaba pensando en cómo Ginny tendría el impacto de conocer a Nueva York. Hablando de Nueva York, espero no haberlas decepcionado respecto a dicha ciudad, ya que esa en parte fue mi perspectiva contada y Ginny el móvil para expresarlo, quien al parecer no estaba muy segura de pisar suelo americano. Casi quito la escena de la ecografía del bebe de Harry también, pero era necesario que se enteraran de que Harry si siente algo por el bebé que tan poco tiempo le he dedicado a escribir del tal. Por último, ¿extrañaron a Mitch?, yo si, por eso me volé la barda al escribir ese reportaje especial de "Corazón de Bruja" donde la llaman Mish Weasley, lo siento no pude evitarlo. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo al igual como yo lo hice escribiendo, ah y gracias por leer esta mega nota de autora… por cierto, ya saben, si no les gusta, adelante con dejar Reviews las críticas constructivas me apasionan.<p>

Para Ginalore28: Si, no me basta con responderte el megamensaje que te envié jiji. Gracias totales porque gracias a esta chica entré en conciencia y aunque puse un pequeño destello del distanciamiento que tiene Ginny con el resto de los Weasleys, fue ella quien me recordó que solo yo lo sabía y no ustedes, y a todo esto es referencia que la simple presencia de Ginny en la casa de sus padres, lo relacione con el agrio sentimiento de impotencia que la pelirroja siente hacia Laura cada vez que la rubia se pasea con tanta libertad por la casa de sus padres. Gracias chica por recordármelo.


	19. Lenox Hill

******Notas previas de autora: **Enormemente agradecida con cada uno de ustedes que se tomo la molestia de dejar un review, es un placer leerlos y responderlos uno por uno, gracias por todos los que fielmente lo dejan tras leer una nueva actualizacion, tambien gracias por aquellos que suelen leer y marcar como "historia favoria"."autor favorita" o simples alertas. Tambien gracias a ti, lector, que por no dejar review me haces suponer que la lectura esta siendo completamente de tu agrado.

Como saben, respondo los reviews con mensajes personales, si son anonimos por aca respondo sus dudas. Rapido aca aclarar algunas dudas. Respecto a la actitudo moralsita de Hermione, asi es, Hermione actua de una forma muy moralista y parece estar confundida a quien apoyar (si a Laura o Ginny) pero creeme que cuando te enteres del porque actua asi, la comprenderas.

De Jeremias en Hogwarts: Harry tambien se cuestiono si podia ir, el vendedor de la tienda le dijo que los hurones estaban de moda y que desde el 2002 los alumnos podian llevar hurones y conejos, aunque le urgia deshacerse del pequeno ladron de joyas. Desgraciadamente dicha escena fue eliminada del capitulo "Adios a Londres", que aunque la escena era demasiada linda, la senti fuera de contexto, mas cuando Harry queria regalarle a Mitch una lechuza como Hedwig y ella se negaba a llevar un pajarraco como mascota, la desilucion de Harry era sustituida por un sentimiento de felicdad, cuando Jeremias entraba en accion atacando a Mitch con un ataque masivo de cosquillas. Creo que ya varios habian preguntado por Jeremias y del porque habia escogido un huron en vez de una lechuza, pero habia contestado de manera individual que habia eliminado dicha escena.

Hago la misma aclaracion que cada vez que actualizo... Laura si esta embarazada, el bebe si es de Harry, el duerme con ella, la ve desnuda, sabe que bajo esas ropas hay un vientre de verdad y el comentario de Harry respecto a la hermana de Laura (Sussie) es una fuerte nota de que Harry se esta arrepintiendo de estar con Laura, y no precisamente desde que Ginny desaparecion, sino desde cinco años atras, sabe que si pudo haberse fijado en alguien tal vez como en Sussie, las cosas no estuvieran tan mal como ahora, lo que da a entender que Harry le esta perdiendo amor a Laura, tanto como para compararla con su hermana "friky" con la que tiene serios problemas.

De Romilda Vane: Solo se me ocurrio utilizar su nombre para la publicacion de la revista de Corazon de bruja, supongo que Romilda se desquito escribiendo ese articulo de Mitch mas como una venganza hacia Harry por nunca haberle hecho caso en Hogwarts, pero no tengo ningun plan de ingresarla en la historia, no creo que tenga un espacio en mi fic aun.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 19<strong>

**LENOX HILL**

_**Querida Mo-Gy**_

_Sé que es la segunda vez que te escribo en esta semana, pero la verdad es que es extraño no poder hablar con ustedes, tengo todo acosado a Tom con preguntas del fut, dime, ¿Nueva York es horroroso? ¿verdad que si? ¿Qué pasará ahora? Di que te pagarán una miseria y haz decidido regresar a East Acton y todo volverá a ser como antes._

_Tengo nuevos amigos, creí que sería la única ignorante del mundo mágico, pero los nacidos con muggles están igual o peor que yo ¡eso no me deja en ridículo! Tengo a dos amigas y dos amigos, Abraham y Angel, son dos hermanos gemelos, algo serios, también Natalie y Carmen, (que es de papás españoles y habla muy gracioso). ¿Te dije que Vicky quedó en Ravenclaw? Ella no ha podido hacer amigos, le he hablado en clase y en la hora de la comida pero a mis amigos no les ha caído bien, es muy presumida y sigue usando sus zapatos de charol. Esta semana se me ha quedado el pie atorado en uno de los escalones y Pevees comenzó a hablar de mi, pero no es el único, eso de ser la hija de Harry Potter no resulta del todo cómico. ¿Haz leído corazón de bruja? Creo que me metí en líos por eso. Jeremías se está haciendo más popular que yo, ¿sabías que soy la única que tiene un hurón en Gryffindor? Todos parecen quererlo y consentirlo. He conocido al profesor Slughorn, tiene a papá y a ti en la repisa de sus fotos, me ha hablado de tu carácter y ha dicho que soy igual, creo que le caigo bien, al menos me dio 30 puntos por responder dos preguntas en clase._

_Mah, ¿haz hablado con papá? ¿Se han comunicado? Yo le he escrito, solo un poco, me ha mandado tres cartas, algo cortas pero todas diciéndome que me extraña y me quiere, no se porque pero le creo, quisiera tenerlos a ambos cerca, como aquella mañana que desperté en la madriguera y que desayunamos con los abuelos, tal vez cuando llegue a casa los tres podemos ir los domingos a visitarlos y desayunar los cinco. ¿no crees?, Papá salió de viaje, me lo ha dicho en su última carta, le he de preguntar cuando llegue a casa.-_

_Te amo siempre y espero que Nueva York sea espantoso, feo y muy muy peligroso_

_Mitch, la hija del Potter ése._

* * *

><p>Si se podía ubicar doce años atrás, cuando ella debía de tener alrededor de seis meses de embarazo, podía recordar perfectamente ese sentimiento y frustración que estaba sintiendo por Harry. Deseaba que un milagro ocurriese, que ella simplemente una tarde mientras caminaba en las calles de East Acton se encontrara con ese par de ojos verdes y que Harry pudiera reconocerla. Todo Londres parecía extraño, nadie la reconocía, parecía que no tenia pasado, uno habían un acta de nacimiento o un registro de hospital que abalara que ella era Ginny Weasley, tuvo que empezar de cero y enfrentarse a los temores de no tener una familia que la apoyara. Vivió con la esperanza de que en algún momento se encontraría con Harry y darse cuenta que todo no era más que una pesadilla, y que los dos pudieran retomar su vida y más que en ese instante, ella estaba esperando un hijo suyo, porque él la amaba y entonces todo volvería a ser como ellos dos lo habían planeado.<p>

Pero luego la cruda realidad, Harry, Laura y su bebé. Ella creía que más lejos posiblemente el dolor fuera más soportable, un paisaje diferente haría que las cosas cambiaran, se concentraría en llevar su vida en otro lado, fuera de todo aquello que rodeara a Harry Potter, pero apenas y llevaba un par de días en Nueva York y las cosas no estaban resultando del todo bien. El tren donde viajaba iba repleto de gente y entonces se sintió terriblemente sola, aunque la distancia estuviese puesta de por medio, ella estaría en Nueva York y Harry con Laura, estar lejos no cambiaban las cosas. Se deprimió momentáneamente y luego se tomó de valor, lo intentaría, durante doce años había vivido sin él, así que podía volver a intentarlo, aunque esa esperanza de creer que él volvería, ya no estaba más en su corazón.

Caminar por Manhattan era una pesadilla, sobretodo porque lo estaba haciendo en tacones, observaba a las neoyorkinas, parecían que en lugar de pies, habían nacido con un par de zapatillas Jimmy Shoes porque ni siquiera se quejaban, para su sorpresa, los tacones de aquellas chicas, eran más altos que los de ella. Se detuvo en una esquina para tomar algo de aire y eso hizo enojar a varios transeúntes, ya que todos llevaban un ritmo, un chico que traía su celular y su café en la otra mano, la empujó sin siquiera disculparse. Empezaba a odiar la isla, sobretodo porque la gente no resultaba ser tan amable o mejor dicho, educada como para pedir disculpas.

Aventó las zapatillas lo mas lejos que pudo, había llegado descalza al departamento que Dave le había conseguido, el piso era de madera fina y estaba tan limpio, que podía sentirlo en la planta de sus pies, brillaba tal cual si estuviese bien pulido; los sillones negros de piel y el diseño minimalista de todo el departamento que lo único que le causaba era soledad, podía gritar y tal vez escucharía el eco; era tan incomodo que hasta le daba miedo tocar cualquier cosa y que esta se rompiera con el simple tacto. Tomó su laptop para poder escribir un correo, escribiría a Tom para que le hiciera llegar la carta a Mitch. Se tiró sobre el sillón y abrió su correo.

Descubrió un nuevo correo de Hermione, pero antes siquiera de que pudiese sentarse para leerlo, la puerta del departamento fue golpeada y ella se encaminó a abrirla. Apenas y se asomó y vio la negra cabellera de Dave ondulada.

- La puerta del edificio estaba abierta - le soltó Dave al ver la cara de sorpresa de Ginny verlo tocar la puerta

- Me imagino

- ¿Me dejarás pasar? – preguntó Dave fingiendo estar ofendido

- Pasa - Ginny abrió la puerta y Dave entró –

- No te haz instalado - Dave vio la maleta de Ginny en una esquina, siquiera había desempacado completamente

- No he tenido tiempo - Ginny se dejó caer sobre el sillón y tomó de nuevo su laptop

- He venido por ti, quiero enseñarte algo – Ginny se giró a verlo, no se había dado cuenta, Dave estaba vestido con zapatos finos y un traje negro que parecía ser demasiado costoso –

- ¿Justo ahora? Acabo recién de llegar de las oficinas

- Así es

- Son las siete de la tarde, ¿a donde me piensas llevar a esta hora? – Ginny estaba cansada, era notorio en su rostro.

- Quiero que me cuentes como te fue con Remnick

- Bien, logramos negociar, trabajaré con ustedes por dos meses, aunque creo que no participaré mucho, le ha gustado varios ensayos que tengo, piensa publicar al menos siete de ellos, así que eso me dará tiempo libre para visitar la ciudad y revisar el contrato de trabajo….

- Creí que aceptarías a la primera, aunque al menos me sorprende verte en Nueva York, creí que jamás vendrías.

- Pues bien, ya estoy aquí – Ginny abrió su laptop y Dave se acercó para cerrársela en las narices, algo que a Ginny no le causó nada de gracia y lo fulminó con la mirada –

- Deja eso y vámonos – le dijo Dave en un tono determinante. Ginny lo retó con la mirada.

- Sabes Dave, no me gusta que nadie me ordene, tengo cosas por hacer y si vuelves a cerrarme la laptop como lo acabas de hacer, te juro que te quedaras sin dedos por un mes con tan solo intentarlo…

Dave sonrió con malicia, sin quitarle los ojos se sentó muy despacio frente a Ginny, la veía como si fuese uno bocado que pensaba comerse en poco tiempo.

- Necesito responder al correo – dijo Ginny mientras ingresaba de nuevo a este – quiero escribirle a mi hija.

- Disculpa por ser tan imprudente, pero necesito que me prestes atención, malamente estoy acostumbrado a que así sea siempre…

- Desgraciadamente no suelo darle importancia a las cosas que no me interesan tanto – Ginny dijo mientras que levantaba la tapa de su lapto, para sorpresa, Dave simplemente tomó asiento sin retirarle la vista de ella.

Abrió su bandeja de entrada, el título de uno de los mensajes era claro "Saludos, necesito que abras esto", Ginny pensó que tal vez era otro correo de Hermione donde hablaba sobre la conciencia de tratar con respeto a los elfos domésticos, mas sin embargo, el contenido era otro:

_Hola Ginny:_

_¿Cómo te ha estado yendo en Nueva York? Espero que muy bien, acá tu hermano anda algo loco, nada de que preocuparse, no te asustes, no ha pasado nada malo, solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien y avistarte que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, todo parece en orden_ - Ginny se extrañó, Hermione seguía siendo tan predecible como siempre, algo no estaba bien, eso era claro - _Te escribo para comentarte que posiblemente veas a Harry en Nueva York, creo que irá de vacaciones, pero dudo que puedan coincidir ¿No es así? De cualquier forma solo quería mantenerte informada, supongo que lo último que quieres es encontrarte con él, creo que lo más sano es que lo evites, no sería sano para ninguno de los dos ni para Mitch. Con cariño, Hermione._

Se quedó fría, Dave tenía la vista puesta sobre ella, volvió a leer otra vez el correo, sintió que se le helaba la sangre, ¿Harry en Nueva York? ¿Quería humillarla? El correo no aclaraba si Harry iría solo o… el no dejaría a Laura en Londres, no en esa situación (embarazo), ¿quería ridiculizarla? ¿Por qué Nueva York? Su frustración se notó en sus dedos, no pudo responderle a Hermione; casi ciega incapaz de volver a leer de nuevo el correo de Hermione, cerró de golpe su laptop, los ojos de Dave brillaron con entusiasmo, trató que su frustración no se le notara en el rostro.

— Creo que es momento de irnos - le dijo Ginny sinceramente.

Dave rio, para él, Ginny resultaba todo un reto, tan distinta a las demás mujeres que se sentía gravemente atraído por la pelirroja.

- Tienes que vestirte - Dave se acomodó en el sillón y la miró

- ¿Sabes?, creo que no me vestiré…

- ¿Te iras desnuda? Provócame pelirroja

- No digo eso, simplemente no tengo ganas de hacerlo, me pondré zapatos bajos eso si, - se paró y volvió, no tardo nada, se sujetó el cabello en una coleta y se puso brillo en los labios. El la miró provocativamente.

- No necesitas de mucho para estar guapa – le dijo, la tomó de la cintura y ella trató de zafarse – no tan rápido – la acorraló-

- No Dave, ¡basta! – él le olió el cuello y ella trató de alejarlo con éxito – ¿a donde me llevarás?

- Te gustará, es un club…

- Sabes, no estoy vestida para eso…

- No tienes porqué preocuparte. No es un club cualquiera, si quieres solo ponte un suéter, iremos a Central Park, a etas horas luce hermoso, tal vez podríamos pasear en caballos por toda la zona.

Ginny suspiró, le miró, como si no quedara otro remedio, le siguió los pasos a Dave, ella sabia bien que si Dave continuaba intentándolo, tarde o temprano, ella cedería.

El vino la había aturdido un poco, pero cuando se subió al vagón del metro hizo que su brújula interna se desorientada por completo, no supo en qué estación se había bajado y Dave estaba riéndose de ella mientras la sostenía de su brazo.

- Me siento muy desubicada – dijo Ginny sonriendo, Dave parecía tan cuerdo, tal vez era porque él estaba más acostumbrado a beber que lo que Ginny lo estaba –

- Déjate llevar, estas en Manhattan – reportó Dave y le sonrió de esa forma de lado, que cualquier chica solía derretirse – además mira – apunto hacia arriba – estamos en casa

Ginny sonrió y revisó su bolso, adentro estaba su varita pero buscaba las llaves, no podía abrir la puerta con magia así que maldijo porque simplemente las llaves no aparecían.

- Calma, calma - dijo Dave - no eres la única que puede hacer magia, yo también

Y de su bolsillo sacó un par de llaves, las hizo sonar, entre una de esas se encontraba la llave del edificio, Ginny estaba borracha, más no tonta. Dave giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta para que Ginny entrara, le guiñó el ojo y la empujó por debajo de la espalda para que ella pasara.

- Ahora entiendo, Dave, tienes llaves de mi departamento…

- ¿De quién crees que es el departamento?

- ¿Tuyo? – preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

- Así es Ginevre, lo compré hace varias semanas atrás, todavía no me mudaba, así que...

- Creí que era rentado – respondió rápidamente Ginny, sintió que la sangre le hervía por dentro, sabia ahora más que nunca que ese lugar no era seguro para ella y más que Dave tenía un juego de llaves extras.

- No, en verdad es comprado, tendré que mudarme en un par de semanas, espero que no te moleste…

- Ahora entiendo el mal gusto del diseño del departamento – Ginny apretó los botones del elevador y él la miró de aquella forma como la había visto un año atrás, con un deseo por casi devorarla.

Pero Ginny simplemente estaba molesta, no le gustaba que la controlaran y menos que decidieran por ella, era algo que tenía muy en claro, tenía que salirse de ahí en cuanto pudiera, antes de que Dave la hiciera vulnerable y ella empezara a cometer errores como los que había cometido un año atrás: acostarse con Dave Eggers.

Y no la sorprendió, le besó el cuello, sintió cosquilleos por toda la columna vertebral y no pudo impedir temblar, lo peor, fue que él se dio cuenta de inmediato.

- ¿Hace cuanto que no te toca un hombre de verdad, Ginevre? – le besó un poco más el cuello hasta llegar debajo de la oreja, y "maldita sea" eso se había sentido muy bien -

Trató de pararlo pero no le fue posible. Agradeció cuando el elevador abrió sus puertas en par en par y pudieron caminar libremente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento. Dave también abrió la puerta con el juego de llaves. Simplemente ingresó como lo que era, su departamento, ella le miró, sabia que se había metido en la cueva del lobo, lo sabía, y una parte de ella le decía que tenía que huir, pero otra, la hacia sentirse fuerte y capaz de enfrentar y decir que "NO" cuando ella quisiera detenerse.

Pero ¿y si no quería decirle "NO" a Dave? Pensaba, la última vez que había estado con él también había sido bajo las influencias del alcohol, ella se había desquitado, si era posible, lo había utilizado a su conveniencia, era mujer, ¿y que? Lo había hecho y no se había arrepentido porque sabía bien que nada podía dañar a Dave más que el orgullo masculino de ser mujeriego. Aquella ocasión ella lo había necesitado, había sido como fumarse un cigarrillo a escondidas de mamá a los 12 años de edad, ese tipo de cosas que nadie sabe pero que la hacían sentirse rebelde. Miró a Dave, él le adivino el pensamiento, sabía bien que no tenia que besarla en los labios, que ella lo odiaba, no viniendo de él, sabia que así serían las cosas mas fáciles de dejar, pero Dave, no estaba dispuesto a seguir sus ordenes, él haría lo que él quisiera con ella, esta vez, él ordenaba.

- ¿Quieres tomar champagne? - se acercó a la cocina – tengo una botella en el refrigerador.

- Me la tomé hace dos días – respondió Ginny, estaba nerviosa, la tensión se podía sentir a pesar de que Dave estaba a cinco metros de distancia – entonces beberemos… jugo

Y Ginny rio, se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo adecuado. Miró hacia la ventana y lo supo, aunque ella había huido de Londres para dejar el pasado en esa fría isla, el sentimiento la seguía acompañando, la distancia no mataba el amor ni el dolor. Dondequiera que estuviese Harry, fuera de noche o mañana él estaría en una cama caliente abrazado de su mujer, sintiendo su vientre mover y eso nada cambiaría, ¿qué más daba si ella se amanecía con Dave?.

Y él miró sus ojos determinantes, se encaminó y simplemente la tomó del cuello y se acercó lo más que pudo a sus labios.

- En la boca no - le dijo ella. Aun excitada, respirando agitadamente y embriagándose del perfume de Dave. El se detuvo y entonces la besó en el cuello, y ella no pudo evitar que las rodillas se flexionaran.

No supo en que momento fue pero después tal vez de diez segundos o bien de cinco minutos ambos ya estaban en la cama, ella únicamente traía sus pequeñas trusas y su blusa puesta, Dave únicamente sus pantaloncillos, el contacto de piel a piel parecía quemarla y Ginny empezaba a recordar porque había caído tan fácil en sus garras el año anterior.

Se atrevió a besarla entonces, justo cuando la vio vulnerable tocó sus labios con los suyos y ella no pudo impedir dejarse llevar, ella sabría dos cosas, una que se perdería o la otra, que lo dejaría. Pero simplemente lo quiso intentar, quiso aceptar sus labios los cuales sentía como intrusos, irreconocibles, a pesar de que un año atrás los había probado, el alcohol le había resultado como anestesia para no sentirlo, ahora podía probarlos de verdad y no le estaban resultando del todo buenos, la besaba de forma incorrecta, cuando sus lenguas rosaban lo hacían a destiempo, él se excitaba y ella simplemente se desconcertaba. Conocía su cuerpo, más que bien y sabía como funcionaba y que en ese momento no se encontraba en su mayor capacidad, tendría que recurrir a la actuación, fingir si las cosas no funcionaban como era debido. Pero se siguió arriesgando, la volvió a besar y solo sintió ese par de labios físicamente, no había chispa y entonces le dieron ganas de llorar, quería que fueran sus labios, quería que fuera el cuerpo de él el que la quemara. Dave bajó su blusa y desabrochó con agilidad su sostén sin que ella se percatara, le besó sus pechos, los saboreaba, pero no era de la forma correcta como los besaba, no estaba resultando, no para ella, así no se besaban, así no se miraban, no como él lo hacia, necesitaba ese brillo que solo Harry tenia en sus ojos al verla, tenía que sentir su cabeza y su torpeza en sus caricias, no la agilidad de Dave, no los besos ni sus palabras, quería verle a Harry, no que le besara el hombro sino que lo mordiera como solía hacerlo Harry, quería que Dave se callara y que dejara de alabarla y que en lugar de eso maldijera porque sus pantalones no salían como era debido. Se sonrió con debilidad y tristeza, un lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla "estoy jodida" y lo dijo en voz alta. Dave se detuvo y le sonrió a medias, tan coqueto y tan encantador que cualquier mujer se derretiría, más no ella, ella no podía, no era lo que ella necesitaba, no era lo que su corazón pedía.

- Te tengo una sorpresa – le dijo atinadamente, él la miró coquetamente y se sorprendió cuando lo separó de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué cosa?- Agitado se hizo a un lado de ella, Ginny se paró y caminó tal cual si estuviese provocándolo –

- Solo algo que he traído de Londres – le dijo y metió su mano a su bolso, sacó algo que emocionó mucho a Dave

- ¿Es en serio? - una sonrisa se dibujo en el hombre – no conocía tu lado salvaje Ginevre

- Llámame Weasley , me excita más - y chocó la varita con su palma haciendo un ruido muy fuerte

- ¡Weasley! – Rugió Dave

- Solo voltéate, odio atacar por la espalda pero no me das de otra opción…

Dave entusiasmado se giró quedando boca abajo, excitado esperando que Ginny se le trepara por la espalda y se comportara como toda una chica salvaje.

- _Desmaius_ - Ginny apuntó a la cabeza del hombre y solo se escuchó como su cabeza caía sobre el colchón – siempre he odiado atacar por la espada pero no me dejaste otra opción – Ginny inmediatamente se vistió y agitó su varita tal cual si fuera una batuta dirigiendo una orquesta; todas sus cosas comenzaron a desfilar flotando por todo el departamento, se acomodaban en la maleta encajando perfectamente.

Cuando terminó de cambiarse, su maleta ya la esperaba, se sentía orgullosa por poder haber convocado esa magia después de tantos años sin usarla. Miró a Dave, le dejó una nota donde simplemente decía: "_Gracias por la hospitalidad yankee_" y simplemente salió del departamento. No estaba arrepentida de nada, más si asustada, se había condenado con ese sentimiento hacia Harry de por vida. Se preguntó si seguiría viviendo así el resto que le quedaba de vida. Pidió un taxi "_a un hotel cercano y barato_" y simplemente se dejó llorar, se permitió derramar lágrimas de frustración, doce años después y todavía seguía llorando por él. Eso si que era una maldición.

* * *

><p>- Esto es un error y uno grande no entiendo – chilló Hermione – las cosas se complicaran, no se siquiera porque estoy aquí contigo, no debería de estar vinculada en todo esto –<p>

- ¿Quieres callarte, Hermione? Harry es nuestro amigo – le soltó Ron, los dos estaban dentro del coche de Hermione, un MiniCooper azul, afuera llovía a cantaros, estaban en Old Street esperando a que Harry bajara de su departamento.

- Si pero, no tienes idea de todo lo que se complicaran las cosas con este viaje… demasiadas mentiras, demasiadas, a Laura, a Ginny, ¡AL MINISTERIOR!

- Vamos Hermione todo saldrá bien…

- ¿Y tú? ¡Es tu hermana! ¿No te preocupa las consecuencias ni lo que pueda ella sufrir?

- Solo se algo, que los dos se aman - respondió Ron, había empezado a prender los limpiaparabrisas del auto para deshacerse del agua del vidrio, miró a su esposa – creo que ellos no han hablado en tanto tiempo, aunque trataron, pero ya es hora de que hablen. Si Harry tiene una propuesta a Ginny, que se la diga. Ellos ya no son unos niños, pueden cuidarse, saben lo que hacen, además, Harry es como mi hermano también, solo espero que ellos puedan solucionar sus cosas

- ¿Y Laura? – chilló Hermione

- Si Ginny en verdad sigue amando a Harry, Laura tendrá que superarlo, ¿acaso pretendes que ellos vivan infelices para toda la vida?

- No pero… – Hermione se miraba desdichada, miró a su esposo, sus ojos marrones estaban llenos de preocupación – no quiero que nadie salga herido, nadie se lo merece

Ron la besó en los labios, fue rápido pero cargado de amor, le acarició la mejilla y ella pareció sentirse más confortable ante tal mimo de Ron.

- Déjalos que hablen y aclaren sus cosas, seria estúpido que pasaran doce años más perdiendo su tiempo y guardándose su amor -

Hermione se empezó a reír divertidamente aunque todavía estaba preocupada.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso solo que en el fondo Ron Weasley eres un romántico empedernido.

- Si, pero no se lo digas a nadie – y Ron rio para ella, le tomó sus cabellos y esta vez si le dio un beso más apasionado que el anterior. Hasta que Harry interrumpió el momento, ingresó a la parte trasera del coche encogido por el frio y empapado por la lluvia.

- Todo listo - interrumpió Harry quien no había visto a la pareja besándose, y se detuvo mientras que ellos se despegaban – ¿quieren que los deje un momento? Aunque afuera esta lloviendo

Hermione se despegó de Ron y ambos rieron un poco sonrojados.

- Vamos amigo, tantos años y todavía no te acostumbras - Ron prendió el auto y lo echó a andar

- Te recuerdo que antes de que ustedes unieran sus vidas, fuimos todos amigos y a verdad extraño esos tiempos, cuando ustedes peleaban por todo…

- Pues yo estoy así muy feliz – Hermione volteo a ver a Ron, sonrió para él mientras que le acomodaba el cuello de su camisa. – Harry, ¿que le haz dicho al ministerio para que te dejara salir de emergencia del país?

- Mundungus Fletcher anda de las suyas – se adelantó a decir Ron sonriendo, como si eso fuese un motivo suficiente –

- ¿Mundugus Flectcher? creí que estaba en Azkaban

- No desde ya hace varios años, salió bajo promesa de que no volvería a hacer de las suyas – respondió Harry – pero volvió a las andadas, en Estados Unidos, exactamente en Nueva York – dijo Harry sonriendo – hay una banda de ladrones que parece que estar comandada por él.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver todo esto con Mundungus Fletcher? – cuestionó Hermione

- Que parece que esta vinculado con todo esto… - repuso Ron - El departamento de policía de Nueva York solicitó el expediente de Mundungus desde hace más de dos meses, nadie había tomado el caso, ni siquiera Harry le había prestado atención, hasta ahora. Así que, Harry se ofreció a ir

- ¿A dejar el expediente de Mundungus? Eso suena demasiado ilógico, definitivamente un pretexto…

- No tanto – repuso Harry - acuérdate que lo metimos a la cárcel por robar las cosas de Sirius…

- … que ahora le pertenecen a Harry… - Ron frenó de repente y maldijo al muggle que acababa de pasarse el alto.

- ¿Porque tenemos que ir en auto? ¿acaso no te puedes aparecer en el aeropuerto?

- Ron, es un lugar muy concurrido, no puede aparecerse así nomas…

- Si lo hacíamos en King s Cross, ¿por qué acá no?

- No es tan fácil, la ultima vez que un mago apareció lo hizo en la pista en pleno despegue, casi causa una colisión entre aviones… - Harry limpió la ventana del auto, seguía lloviendo con insistencia…

- ¿Qué hicieron para convencer al viejo Iggy Rivers para que te dejara ir, Harry? - Hermione giró para verlo y Harry se limpió la nariz con la manga de su suéter

- Le he dicho que era algo personal con Mundungus, y que necesitaba traerlo devuelta a casa. Le dije que tomaría mis vacaciones…

- ¿Y a Laura? ¿Le haz mentido también? – le cuestionó Hermione, Harry se encogió en su asiento.

- ¿Tienes que arruinarlo, Hermione? – intervino Ron quien volvió a soltar otra palabrota por el tráfico –

- No es solo que… ¿que le haz dicho? ¿Crees que no sabrá donde estarás? Ella trabaja para el ministerio también…

- Cree que estaré en México, le he pedido a Rivers que no delate mi paradero…

- Bueno, al menos ya sé que le tengo que decir si ella pregunta…

- Esta lluvia si que esta pesada – dijo Ron mientras limpiaba con la manga de su suéter el parabrisas para poder ver bien el camino – ¿No crees Hermione, que le puedes facilitar las cosas a Harry?

Ron volteó a verla, él tenía aquella sonrisa torcida que usualmente hacia para coquetearle a su mujer cuando quería algo.

- ¿De qué hablas, Ron?

- Pues bien, Harry irá a Nueva York, no debería de buscar una aguja en un pajar el solo…

- ¿Qué no vas a ir trabajar, Harry? – Hermione se giró a verlo, Harry hizo esa expresión infantil de inocencia como cuando tenia once años – ¡basta! ¿Quieren? No les será difícil encontrarla…

- Pero Nueva York es tan grande... –se quejó Ron

- Aun así, Manhattan no y Harry sabe bien donde va a trabajar ella.

- ¿En Nueva York? – respondió tontamente Harry involucrándose de nuevo en la platica

- Si que están idiotas, ustedes dos no parecen aurores…

- Harry va a otro país sin duda alguna, necesitamos direcciones, no podemos quitarle el tiempo a Harry en andar poniendo cartelones por toda la ciudad con la fotografía de Ginny.

- Solo les diré lo siguiente, Ginny me dio la dirección donde podría estar, ella reservó un apartamento por si no tenía donde quedarse, puede que esté ahí, como puede que no. Además se supone que es para una emergencia, no para visitas furtivas.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ha reservado dos sitios? – Ron se detuvo frente a un semáforo y giro hacia su esposa, ella negó con la cabeza y se acomodó bien el suéter

- No, sé que Dave Eggers le conseguiría un departamento para quedarse, mas sin embargo, si eso no pasaba, Ginny reservó un pequeño estudio cerca de Central Park…

- Vale, no te será difícil encontrar Central Park, ¿no es así, Harry? No creo que sea tan grande además…

- Es más grande que Hyder park… - dijo Hermione con una risita – no te será tan fácil, tendrás que utilizar tus dotes de auror, Harry.

- Descuida Hermione, daré con ella como sea, ya me las ingeniaré, si no me quieres dar la dirección…

- Te he dicho que no la tengo – remarcó Hermione, pero Ron hizo una cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Y si te digo que no te creemos? – soltó Ron.

- Vaya Ron, saben bien que si supiera…

- No nos dirías… - concluyó Ron… - esta bien, esta bien, aun así, si le pasa algo a Harry…

- No sucederá nada. No hay nada que pueda pasarle

- Puede perderse…. – Dijo Ron y Harry soltó una risotada –

- Ron pareces más preocupado que el mismo Harry, parece que eres tú quien quiere la dirección de Ginny y no Harry…

- Déjala Ron, si no quiere, no te preocupes, todo esta bien – dijo Harry, se asomó por la ventana, todavía faltaba una media hora para llegar al aeropuerto – solo te pediré un favor Hermione

- No me pidas por favor nada que tenga que ver con todo este lio, - suplicó Hermione pero Harry se acercó hacia donde estaba su amiga

- No, no tiene nada que ver con esto, ¿podías darle seguimiento al caso de Skeeter? Sé que tiene que responder al ministerio sobre su estado de animago.

- Créeme que nadie tiene mayor interés en darle seguimiento a ese caso más que yo.

El viaje fue maldecido siempre por Ron y su bocota, hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto Heathrow, Harry se bajó con su maleta, ya había dejado de llover, Hermione se bajó junto con él.

- Te cuidado por el amor a dios - le dijo pasándole su maleta de mano – y recuerda que allá no se maneja por el lado izquierdo

- derecho Hermione, como el resto del mundo… – respondió Harry

- Si, suele haber más atropellados ingleses en otras partes del mundo que en el mismo Londres…

- No exageres, te veremos pronto, ¿verdad, Harry? – le dio una palmada Ron y le sonrió

- Esperemos que si – dijo Harry esperanzado.

- Y también esperemos que no llegues solo – Ron le guiñó un ojo y dejó que su esposa se despidiera de su amigo.

- Ten cuidado, y por favor Harry, no cometas ninguna estupidez, no te dejes llevar por tu impulso

- Me conoces y sabes que lo haré, extrañamente sabes que siempre me saldrán bien las cosas cuando me dejo llevar por mi sentido…

Le abrazó y le besó la mejilla con fuerza y antes de que Ron pudiese escucharlo le dijo al oído muy bajito.

- Ella reservó un estudio en un barrio llamado Lenox Hill, supongo que no es muy grande, es lo único que sé de ella, espero que tengas buen resultado y no arrepentirme después.

A Harry le dio un vuelco en el corazón, parecía que tenía todo el éxito deseado y se terminó de despedir de sus amigos, se sintió muy excitado el resto del camino aeropuerto, presentía que al final de cuentas las cosas no resultarían del todo mal.

* * *

><p>La despertaron las sirenas posiblemente de la policía, ese viejo hotel de la calle 38 semejaba estar situado justo en medio de la calle, podía oírse todo. Solo había dormido un total de dos horas, había caído como piedra, aun así el hotel era económico 140 dólares la noche aunque tenia baños comunales, (muy limpios eso si) y una cama realmente cómoda, con sabanas que olían a suavizante. Después de la ducha y dejar su maleta hizo un par de llamadas. Antes de su llegada a Nueva York ella había reservado un departamento, justo cerca de Central Park, ya habían pasado varios días de la fecha de llegada que dijo que llegaría, pero como había dejado dos semanas de depósito llamó con la finalidad de ver si ese departamento de Lenox Hill todavía estaba disponible, por suerte, así era, aunque el hombre, un puertorriqueño no dejó de hablar tan alto y portarse grosero por no haberlo llamado antes. "<em>hasta las cuatro de la tarde la recibiré, no antes, no, no me importa que no tenga donde quedarse, no hasta las cuatro y sea puntual<em>".

Salió del Americana Inn, el hotel que le había respaldado aquella noche. Miró por todas partes, eran las diez de la mañana, ¿a donde podría ir? Sabía que a la derecha estaba Times Square y que sería difícil moverse con su maleta entre las multitudes, y a la izquierda estaba la quinta avenida, no traía humor para ver las ventanas cargadas de ropa que ella no podría comprar. Se dio la media vuelta y se encontró con algo muy curioso: una pequeña tienda de botones, "Luo-Luo Button". Se asomó por el vidrio, un hombre de color alto entrando los 45 años atendía. Entró curiosa a la tienda y le observó atenta. Le recordó a Ollivanders, en lugar de tener gavetas llenas de varitas, aquí había botones y más botones por doquier, el hombre estaba ahí observándola.

- ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? – el viejo la vio molesto, como si no tuviese tiempo para atenderla. A Ginny no le extraño el comportamiento, toda la gente de Manhattan así actuaba, muy en ello exigían propinas así que le miró sonriendo tomándose el tiempo del mundo. Miró alrededor buscando algo para pedir.

- En verdad no me hace falta un botón – dijo Ginny graciosamente, mirando los diferentes botones como brillaban – pero tal vez me hace falta…

- Entonces váyase - El viejo hombre fue tajante, Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta

- Solo quiero un par de hilos y agujas… - reprochó Ginny –

- ¡No vendo eso! – dijo el hombre dirigiéndose casi a la pared

- ¿No?

- No, solo botones

- ¿Solo botones?

- Ya le repetí, si no le hace falta botones no le puedo atender, ¿le enseño la salida?

Ginny simplemente empujo su maleta entre asustada y ofendida se giró al hombre y antes de marcharse le soltó:

- ¿y ese es el calor yankee? ¡Por Merlín! me marcho de aquí

El hombre trató de detenerla, parecía que tal vez pudo haberse arrepentido, pero ella simplemente siguió caminando al este hasta toparse con un restaurante "_Moonstruck_" que estaba en una esquina a poca distancia del hotel, ordenó desayuno y después de matar el tiempo un rato en Central Park terminó por llegar al departamento.

- El elevador no sirve a veces – le respondió el arrendatario – aun así, no le caería nada mal hacer ejercicio cuando eso ocurra

- ¡Son siete pisos! – se quejó Ginny enseñando sus zapatillas de tacón alto.

- Bien, usted pidió un estudio con buena vista le recuerdo, eso no lo obtendría desde el segundo piso, al menos que usted se refiera a buena vista aquellos chicos del restauran italiano de abajo…

Y entro a Estudio. No tuvo que decir nada, no podía decirlo, no era ni la mitad de lujoso donde se había quedado todavía el día de ayer, no tenia ese diseño minimalista ni ese aspecto que si quebrabas algo pagarías tu vida por eso. En cambio, este era menos espaciosos, pero asombrosamente iluminado. Era un solo cuarto enorme de nueve metros de largo por siete de ancho, las paredes de ladrillo rojo que la recordaban a su casa de East Acton, (aunque una de ellas estaba pintada de blanco) y los muebles no se miraban tan viejos. La cocina parecía tener ahí más de diez años pero se miraba que le habían metido mantenimiento, estaba pintada de un rojo llamativo y tenía al menos una cafetera, Ginny agradeció por eso. Aunque no tenia comedor si tenia una isla con dos largos bancos…un sillón que aparentaba dividir la cocina de la sala de estar, un televisor grande pero viejo, (que no tenia control remoto) un baño, y lo mejor que le había fascinado a Ginny, un balcón con puertas de cristal corredizas que dejaba entrar toda la luz que hoy iluminaba el estudio, como el edificio estaba frente a Central Park, no habría nada que pudiese contaminar la vista, simplemente era estupendo. Se imaginó así misma escribiendo desde el balcón mientras veía a la gente pasear. La cama estaba a un lado del balcón y tenía un edredón blanco con sabanas lavandas y lo que más le había emocionado es que a un rincón estaba un escritorio, de madera, muy antiguo y usado, pero eso le emocionó a ella.

- ¿Alguien importante estuvo aquí antes?- Preguntó Ginny emocionada, tal vez algún escritor famoso habría rentado el estudio y había escrito una novela famosísima. Acarició el escritor

- ¿Conoce a Thomas Comb?

- No me suena

- A mi si. Desde aquí hackeó cien empresas con un total de nueve millones de dólares. El caso sigue en investigación, por esa razón no tenemos internet de banda ancha

- ¿Que me quiere decir?, venía claramente que si tenían internet….

- ¡No internet banda ancha! – gritó el hombre y le dejó caer el teléfono a un lado – si quiere internet tendrá que conectarse…

- ¡NO!

- Si

- No me diga que lo hare por medio del teléfono, por Merlín, eso es arcaico

- Si quiere internet tendrá que conectar su maquina aquí, si es que su laptop aun tiene la entrada telefónica. Yo que usted no duraba tanto navegando – el hombre se acercó a la puerta y antes de irse dijo - el tiempo que dure en internet se le tomará como una llamada telefónica.

Algo malo debía tener el departamento, pero no podía negarlo, fuera de eso, esto era lo mejor que podía tener, se dejó caer sobre la cama respirando tranquilamente, podía estar sola, escribir sin que nadie la molestara, no había nadie que la conociera, podía reír y llorar si le daba en gana. Miró su maleta preguntándose si así como hizo que se guardaran sus cosas, podría acomodarlas en el armario. Pero eso seria después, abrió la puerta de su balcón, respiró el aire puro, no había edificios frente a ella, solo gente que disfrutaba de un buen día, no pudo evitar sentirse más aliviada que la noche anterior.

Estaba en aquel restaurant que estaba cerca de la tienda de botones, "_Moonstruck_" se había vuelto su lugar favorito para desayunar desde ya hace una semana desde que se había salido del departamento de Dave, la gran ventaja era que se encontraba a una corta distancia caminando del Corporativo del TheNewYorker y por lo tanto de Times Square, por lo que solía ir cada mañana a escribir. Lucy se había vuelto su mesera predilecta, una chica latina que le atendía cada mañana atentamente mientras ella leía o escribía.

Uno de los convenientes de que Dave ya no estuviese encima de ella, era que al menos podía hablar directamente con su futuro jefe el Sr. Remnick, con quien le fue franca sobre la situación de Dave Eggers y decidió de esa manera poner barrera para evitar el contacto con el atractivo escritor, utilizó las palabras "_no quiero ofrecerle tan pronto una acusación de acoso sexual, así que le pido prudencia para esto"._ Y así fue Remnick le ofreció discreción mientras Ginny empleó su tiempo en seguir escribiendo el resto de la semana que llevaba sin Dave sacándola de sus casillas.

Estaba desayunando un poco de fruta mientras revisaba por quinta vez el ensayo que enviaría en dos días a la revista. Aunque no fuera nada novedoso, simplemente habló de la primera y única impresión que le había causado Nueva York, del cual, resultaba bastante frustrante para ella aun vivir ahí, más que otra cosa.

Escribió algunas líneas y tomó un poco de café, pidió un vaso de agua mientras que las correcciones se hacían eran mínimas. Le echó un ojo a la página donde estaba su columna en el Telegraph, era una vieja pero en su ausencia la habían repetido. Al final de las letras siempre estaba el "G.M. Wesley" y nada más.

- Lucy, ¿Podrías traerme un poco de miel? – Lucy rio y simplemente le entregó amablemente la miel

- ¿Eres escritora? – preguntó la chica.

- Algo así, periodista – respondió Ginny. Mordió su bolígrafo y baño su fruta con miel –

- Yo quería ser escritora, pero ya me ves, sirviendo las mesas, al menos vivo en Nueva York

- No es la gran cosa vivir en Nueva York

- Oh si, en Estados Unidos si lo es, al menos tú haz viajado a Europa, yo nunca he ido siquiera a Londres. Eres de Londres, ¿no es así?

- Si, así es…

- Que curioso, siempre veo a gente de todas partes entrar, pero en esta semana exactamente, he visto a más ingleses que comúnmente.

Ginny la observó y sintió que debía de ponerle más atención a lo que la chica decía. Pero aun así, no se quiso alarmar.

- Coincidencia – sonrió Lucy y se alejó para atender a otra mesa.

Quiso sumergirse en su trabajo, pero pensó en el correo electrónico que le había enviado Hermione donde le decía claramente que Harry iba a andar por la ciudad, le asaltó la duda si seria Harry quien hubiese comido en ese lugar. Ella misma había evitado los puntos populares en la ciudad para reducir ese riesgo, pero, seria el colmo que el llegara a sentarse en la mesa ahí con ella. Se sentía inquieta, como si la estuviesen observando y guardó las copias de su ensayo mientras que con la cabeza abajo picoteaba la fruta , trató de concentrarse en su próximo trabajo… tal vez ya era hora que hablara de algo de su vida….

- No señor, no puede hacer eso - se escuchó un grito, era Lucy, su voz se escuchaba frustrada

- Me ha tirado el café, ¡usted quiere que me queme! - Lucy luchaba por mantener la calma sobre un viejo hombre de más de cincuenta años. Al hombre se le alcanzaban a ver las rodillas y las calcetas

- No puede desnudarse aquí….

- Usted me ha tumbado el café, mire que me quemo…

- Déjelo así por favor Nigel, vaya al sanitario y amárrate la túnica - se escuchó una voz calmada y muy varonil, raramente con acento británico.

¿Túnica? ¿Acento británico? Ginny se asomó ligeramente, había cuatro hombres o mejor dicho tres porque el cuarto se iba levantando extendiéndose la túnica y posiblemente enseñando sus partes privadas, los clientes se volteaban y parecían quejarse al momento que el tipo pasaba.

Ginny fue rápida y reconoció que no se trataba de gente común, eran magos, o al menos en una de las maletas decían "NYPMD" (New York Police Magical Departament) y se le heló la sangre. Inmediatamente saco veinte dólares y los dejos sobre la mesa, el corazón se le quería salir, y ¿Estaba él entre ellos? Tomó sus cosas sin perder de vista a la mesa de los ahora tres sujetos, trató de ver mejor, tal vez estaba exagerando demasiado, pero en cuanto Lucy la mesera se acercó para limpiar el desorden, vio a uno de ellos, o lo que era el perfil.

Todo dio vueltas súbitamente, no podía enfocar bien la vista y las piernas no podían avanzar tan rápido como ella deseaba. Por su corazón ya no se escuchaba de lo rápido que daba y una pulsación en el pecho le inclinaba hacia la salida…. "_sal Ginny, sal inmediatamente de aquí, tienes que huir_" se decía una y otra vez, pero el folder no cabía en la mochila y sabía que veinte dólares no eran lo suficiente. Dejó otros diez mientras que tomaba el bolígrafo, su cartera y ZAZ….

La taza de café fue a dar al suelo estrellándose y tirando todo el líquido, sintió esa mirada sobre su espalda, se echó el pelo para atrás mientras se agachaba para recoger parte de la taza …

- Lo haré yo – se adelantó una voz varonil, el hombre apenas la toco y ella estaba templado

- Soy una torpe - respondió Ginny, levantó su cabeza, el joven rubio parecía entender.

- ¿De quien se esconde? ¿De los hombres de las túnicas? – el chico alzó la cabeza mirando hacia el fondo del restaurant. Se habían asomado para ver que ocurría, mas sin embargo el mesero les obstruía la visibilidad a Ginny

- Si – respondió Ginny

- Vienen seguido a comer, generalmente enla merienda y uno de ellos también viene a cenar – respondió el joven – van a comprar botones a esa tienda de la calle de atrás, o eso parece, me ha tocado verlos un par de veces salir de ahí…

- Dime algo – le dijo Ginny sin levantarse aun, sujetando al chico para que no lo hiciera – ¿los haz visto bien a los cuatro? ¿Sabes como son?

- Siempre vienen tres viejos y uno joven…. O bueno, joven a comparación de los otros, ¿sabe? tiene una curiosa cicatriz de rayo en la frente, el de lentes redondos…

Con eso bastó, tenía que huir del lugar, al menos su instinto de sobrevivencia eso le pedía, ¡salir de ya!, no sabía porque, pero no quería enfrentarlo, no quería que así fuera y se sujetó con fuerza del joven, otro mareo y unas ganas de vomitar incontrolables se le vinieron encima.

- ¿Se siente bien? - preguntó el joven

- ¿Se siente bien la señorita? – llegó Lucy la mesera preguntando, estaba empezando a llamar la atención.

- Si, si, estoy bien, Lucy, necesito irme sin que me vean ellos – respondió Ginny y de inmediato la entendió la joven.

- Por acá – le dijo y acompañándola hizo que ingresara por el mostrador de los postres para ingresar a las cocinas que se encontraban cerca de su mesa.

Su corazón todavía quería escaparse, quería estar a salvo y de inmediato, cueste lo que le cueste. Pasó por las cocinas siguiendo a Lucy mientras ella la dirigía a la parte trasera del restaurant, daba con un callejón solitario que al fondo daba con la calle.

- Si sigue el camino llegará norte, y para aquel sitio está el sur – señaló la joven - le conviene salir por el sur, así no se topa con el frente del restaurant.

- Gracias - agradeció de corazón Ginny aferrándose de su bolso –

- No hay de que – respondió la chica y regresó de nuevo al restaurant.

Respiró profundo, una parte de ella le estaba exigiendo la razón por la cual huía de Harry mientras que otra le decía que estaría más estable mucho más distancia habría de por medio. Exhaló el aire de sus pulmones más tranquila, mientras caminaba un par de metros, y se decía a si misma que si tan solo llegara el estudio más rápido, más pronto se le quitaría esa sensación de vértigo que la amenazaba en todo momento.

- ¡GINNY! ¡GINNY!

- Maldición – dijo ella bajito y no pudo girar sobre sus talones para ver quien le gritaba, su voz era inconfundible.

- ¡GINNY! ¿A DÓNDE DIABLOS CREES QUE VAS? - y no pudo moverse, escuchó unos pasos correr hacia donde ella estaba, reconocía su voz y su andar de millones de personas, decidió girar antes de que el la enfrentara cara a cara.

El solo la vio y sonrió, se miraba tan fresco respirando agitado, parecía como si hubiese corrido hasta su encuentro, traía las mejillas levemente rosadas y los ojos brillosos, su cabello mal acomodado como siempre y con el nudo de la corbata chueco. Su cuerpo no toleraría todos esos sentimientos acumulándose en ella otra vez, no podía moverse y si tan solo trataba de hacerlo, no respondía lo que podía a llegar a suceder…

- Te vi llegar hace rato, eso solo que… - Harry traía una sonrisa de complacencia, parecía feliz de haberla encontrado, a comparación de Ginny que parecía estar en shock - decidí dejarte un rato desayunar, te mirabas tan concentrada.

Ella no supo que decir, ¿qué podía decirle? Todavía parecía como un sueño que él estuviese en esa ciudad a miles de kilómetros. Todavía estaba muy agitada para que su cerebro carburara respecto a lo que debía o no debía de hacer.

- ¿Que haces en Nueva York? – más como un reclamo que una pregunta, aun se aferraba a su bolso y en ese momento a Ginny le empezó a dar el olor de comida podrida en sus narices. Justo a un lado de ella estaban los contenedores de varios restaurantes de la zona.

- Vine por cosas del trabajo… Mundungus Fletcher - soltó rápido Harry, parecía haber practicado mucho esa respuesta por vario tiempo que no le había salido completa la línea – Digo….

- ¿Mundungus?

- Si

- ¿El viejo ese? – soltó no muy convencida

- Exacto, esta haciendo de las suyas – Respondió Harry y Ginny lo conocía, o estaba exagerando o algo no estaba claro, Harry levantaba las cejas cuando le hablaba, Harry no era bueno diciendo mentiras, ¿por qué lo era ahora? – es una cuestión de joyas. Las duplica y las vende como tal, a los joyeros le cuesta reconocerlas, el tema es muy aburrido y cotidiano.

Ginny acertó con la cabeza, dando a entender que en verdad no estaba interesada en escuchar eso, solo quería salir de ese agujero. Miró a Harry explicándole tontamente que Mundungus Fletcher se había unido con unos irlandeses para duplicar joyas y venderlas y que las perdidas eran millonarias y bla bla bla bla… Solo lo miraba a él. Se miraba tan guapo, tan, tan Harry.

- Bien, me alegra – dijo Ginny – eso lo que tú dices, o lo que sea. Escucha Harry me dio gusto verte, hasta luego.

Se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, apresuró el paso hasta que sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo

- Espera, espera, ¿a dónde vas?

- ¡A TRABAJAR! - gritó Ginny zafándose con rudeza de la mano de Harry – yo si estoy aquí por trabajo de verdad Harry, o al menos eso intento –

- Lo siento - Harry trató de pasar saliva, era obvio que estaba afligido por algo que Ginny parecía no querer comprender.

- No, no tienes que sentirlo, tengo que irme, ¡ADIOS!

Y emprendió el paso, tenía que salir de ahí como diera lugar, el callejón era largo y tenia que salir a la calle de urgencia, se imaginaba a el también saliendo del callejón pero del lado contrario. Aunque no había ruido de pisadas. Se detuvo cuando estaba apunto de salir a la calle paralela, lo vio ahí, parado, aun observándola, sorprendido, parecía que algo no había funcionado bien. No pudo evitarlo, su estomago exigió verlo porque no dejaba de sonar y sentir esa sensación fuerte de cosquilleo, era como si el dijera "_si no lo miras vomitare en protesta_".

- ¡QUEEE! - le gritó Ginny - ¿por qué sigues ahí parado?

- Es solo que…. – Harry gritó, tartamudeó un poco y luego trago saliva – es solo que luces como una desquiciada, parece que huyes de mí….

Y Ginny no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Había sido descubierta, era verdad, hasta él se había dado cuenta de su comportamiento impulsivo de salir huyendo, era como haber jugado las escondidas y ella había sido descubierta desde hace tiempo y aun así se aferraba a no ser atrapada. Le sonrió y él le regresó la sonrisa también.

- ¡LO SIENTO! – gritó Ginny – PERO AQUÍ NADIE ME CONOCE Y NO TE ESPERABA

Harry trotó hasta donde estaba ella, se detuvo justo enfrente, todavía le sostenía la vista directa a sus ojos castaños y tenía esa sonrisa de franqueza que ella tan bien conocía…

- ¿Que quieres? - le dijo bajito ella sin mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía que esa pregunta iba mas allá de todo, porque implicaba demasiado, él sabia que lo que le pidiera, ella se lo daría en bandeja de plata con tal de que la dejara en paz.

- Solo saludarte -mintió el con una sonrisa coqueta.

- ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó Ginny, no sabía porque en su estómago había una fiesta al escuchar la respuesta de Harry.

- Si. Te vi ahí, digo, es extraño encontrarte con alguien conocido en otro país….

- Y mas en Estados Unidos, me estoy preguntando si tal vez….

- El Departamento de Policía esta justo a una cuadra. – apuntó Harry para el Norte – es una tienda de botones muggle.

Era obvio, por eso había sido expulsada días atrás.

- Ahora lo se – dijo con obviedad – no venden más que botones – respondió Ginny

- Así es – rio Harry y luego le miró - ¿que harás más tarde?

- ¿Yo?

- No, tu bolso. Quiero invitarlo a cenar - Harry se sonrió, eso le mató a ella, ahora comprendió porque deseaba con tanta urgencia alejarse de él.

- ¿A mi? Vamos, ¿qué quieres hacer?

- El lunes regreso a Londres y no conozco Nueva York, tú llevas más tiempo, presúmeme – le dijo a Ginny.

- Nueva York es horroroso – respondió Ginny entre suspiros de alivio - aunque tiene museos interesantes

- Pues entonces…llévame a uno

- ¿En verdad quieres ir a un museo?

- No – dijo negando y riéndose – sería al último lugar donde iría contigo, tal vez llevaría a Mitch pero, no a ti.

Ginny rio y sintió sus mejillas ponerse rojas y Harry se miraba atento, urgido por tener una respuesta.

- Pues bueno – le salió de la boca a Ginny, todavía tenía esa sensación de querer salir huyendo, aunque no tan fuerte como para vomitar encima de Harry. Se decía a sí misma que si el destino había traído a Harry, tal vez no era del todo malo – hay un autobús que sale en Times Square, te pasea por toda la ciudad… tal vez…

- Deja me despido de ellos – apunto Harry para el restaurant - y en media hora te veo ¿te parece? ¿Está bien?

Ginny lo observó, él estaba algo desesperado, se sorprendió por lo dicho de Harry y sonrió otra vez, el parecía devolverle la sonrisa y movió su cabeza positivamente.

- Sale en la calle novena – le dijo agachando la cabeza – En media hora, justo detrás de la tienda de Swatch… - Ginny apretó los labios y le miró

- Estaré ahí –Harry infló el pecho, su monstruo interno parecía rugir de la felicidad, y él lo transmitía, Ginny conocía esa sonrisa, aunque aun no había mucho que festejar, aun faltaba todo un largo camino por recorrer.

Ginny no se despidió, se giró sobre sus pies mientras que algo dentro de su estómago parecía bailar el zapateado, ella simplemente se alejó mientras que miraba a Harry con media sonrisa.

- Solo no te vayas – gritó Harry mientras la miraba alejarse, ella se inclinó haciéndole entender que ahí estaría. Aunque huir todavía era una de sus posibilidades.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Querída hija mía y de tu sacrosanto padre:<strong>_

_Escríbeme todo lo que quieras, solo recuerda que es Tom quien envía las cartas, así que solo recuerda que tal vez tarden en llegar. Leí tu carta y me siento más tranquila con que estés estable en Hogwarts, que hayas hecho amigos y que Jeremías también sea aceptado, ese pequeño monstruo es lo más cariñoso y fiel como un perro, solo trata de no dormir seguido con él sino que duerma en su jaula, ya que ya no duermes sola y compartes un dormitorio con cinco chicas más. _

_Nueva York no es tan feo, ahora que salió el sol y que tengo un enorme ventanal en done puedo contemplar a Central Park (semejante a Hyder Park), lo veo más lindo todo. La gente si es horrorosa, tiende a ser materialista y egoísta, tal vez aun no he conocido a mucha gente que sea tan amable y estoy juzgado demasiado rápido, creo que necesito tiempo para aceptar y percatarme de las cosas buenas._

_No leas esas revistas de "Corazón de Bruja", tienden a decir muchas mentiras, acá en Nueva York no existe esa publicación, no he tenido tiempo de conocer la comunidad mágica, por lo que no tengo noticias del Londres mágico. Harry ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto? No he hablado con él, porque no me entran las llamadas a mi móvil, es la tercera vez que preguntas, ¿sucede algo? Mantenme informada, que aunque haya mar de por medio, eso no significa que pueda hacer algo al respecto. _

_Me alegra que tengas amigos nuevos, ellos serán como de tu familia y amor, trata de apoyar a Vicky en este proceso, tal vez para ti te resulte más fácil hacer amigos, Vicky ha sido una niña que ha vivido en una burbuja protegida siempre por sus padres, mientras no tenga amigos, se atenta con ella, que no se sienta sola. Recuerda que te amo demasiado, que me haces falta en las mañanas y que ya estoy esperando volver a verte para que estemos juntas_

_Siempre tuya:_

_Tu Mo-Gy _

* * *

><p>Notas de autora: Tengo que decirlo, es la segunda vez que escribo este capitulo y me quedo un poquito mejor que el original que perdí en mi USB. La diferencia era que Ginny no estaba en NY por cuestiones laborales sino que iba para aislarse un poco y escribir un libro, Harry en verdad iba por trabajo, no porque Ginny estuviese ahí, tampoco existía Dave pero necesitaba a un personaje masculino completamente distinto a Harry, así que lo inventé en el mes de noviembre del 2011, un año después de escribir el borrador original de este capítulo. Ginny era abordada por Harry mientras ella estaba en la mesa, no había más magos y Harry le apostaba un café a Lucy a que conocía a la pelirroja que se encontraba escribiendo.<p>

¿Qué pasó con la tienda de botones? Existe de verdad, esta bajo el hotel donde me he quedado en ya dos ocasiones y aunque en febrero del 2011 fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de su existencia, quede fascinada por su peculiaridad y de inmediato, imaginé que era un lugar donde los magos se refugiaban ya que "únicamente" venden botones, no listones, no agujas, no estambres, solo botones, un hombre de color alto y de sombrero atendía y gente rara entraba, les juro que creí que algo raro ocurría ahí, mi corazón me pedía que mi descubrimiento fuera de algún lugar mágico en Nueva York.

¿Qué posibilidades hay que Harry y Ginny se encontraran? Muchas. ¿Porque? Manhattan es muy pequeño (doce millas de largo por 2 de ancho), aunque si, hay mucho edificio y mucha gente, fácil te puedes encontrar a alguien y mas si te plantas en un lugar y observas los rostros, el problema es que hay tanta gente y la mayoría de esta, nunca te pone atención, están mas interesados en llegar a su destino mientras escuchan música o hacen una llamada. Ginny se la pasa diciendo que la gente en NY no es amable y eso es verdad, solo los latinos lo son. Hace poco me toco escuchar de un ingles decir "los neoyorquinos son amables hasta que te hablan" y eso tiene mucho de cierto. ¿Por qué Harry y Ginny se encuentran en el restaurant? El restaurant esta a una cuadra de la tienda de botones y también existe, Ginny lo ve más como un refugio en la gran manzana, donde se siente más cómoda escribiendo que en las mismas oficinas del corporativo del TheNewYorker.


	20. La Petite Mort

Notas previas: La Petite Mort es una frase en francés que significa "La muerte chiquita" y en sí, significa que es el estado post-orgásmico después de haber tenido un contacto sexual, o bien, satisfactorio. Si, es un capítulo lemon por quien quiera taparse los ojos y esperarse al próximo capitulo, es libre de hacerlo. Gracias por su atención.

Dejo rápido la contestación de un review anónimo de Silvia: No diré mucho pero algo así va a pasar con ella respecto al trabajo, "corresponsal", en sí, la decisión de huir no le ayudó mucho en su vida, además, ¿tu le dirías no al TheNewYorker,? Si a mi me lo ofrecieran, inmediatamente preguntaría ¿Dónde firmo?. Soy comunicóloga y tengo la mala costumbre que todo se edita, si, como un video algo así, o como una película y si, a veces me cuesta mucho trabajo deshacerme de diálogos pero siento que si no fuera por la edición, me alargaría paginas y paginas que no llevarían a nada en la historia, aun así todos esos momentos no los borré, mi sueño frustrado en producción en cine, me ha hecho tener una idea desde hace varios meses de hacer un tipo "bonus extra" (como en los dvd's) con parte de los diálogos que tuve que editar y porque razón lo hice en su momento, (al menos aquellos que pude rescatar antes de que mi USB muriera) esto seria después del final, como opción para leer. Jajaja, así que, nada se destruye, todo se recicla. Y si, dejemos que Ginny se divierta un rato, Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 20<strong>

**LA PETITE MORT**

Mitch, su nombre se repitió en su mente varias veces, su hija estaba a miles de kilómetros sin saber realmente lo que sucedía, estando en Londres las cosas eran más fáciles, la constante presencia de Mitch, eran un clara memoria de que antes que cualquier cosa ella era madre, no mujer, ahora sentía que aquella parte de ella se había quedado en Londres, la había dejado desde que en aquella cena que había tenido con Dave y se había esmerado en su arreglo, ella misma se había propuesto ser mujer en Nueva York, no madre, ahora deseaba lo contrario, sacar ese lado responsable suyo, retractarse pero cuando había terminado de pensar, ella ya se encontraba en la esquina donde se había quedado de ver con Harry, con los boletos ya comprados para subir al autobús que los pasearía por toda la ciudad.

Primero estaba Laura y luego Mitch, el temor de Mitch antes de todo, Harry era un hombre comprometido y pronto sería padre. Los temores que Ginny tenía en Londres estaban presentes en Nueva York y sabía que si pensaba un poco más en ello, ella terminaría por regresar por donde ella vino. Harry no la encontraría, no sabía donde ella se estaba quedando así que las esperanzas de volver a ver Harry eran nulas, porque ella se enclaustraría en su estudio y no volvería salir hasta asegurarse de que Harry estaba en Londres. Pero otra parte, pensó en ella misma ¿Por qué no se iba del lugar? Si, era cierto, sentía que se hundía si seguía ahí más tiempo parada, pero ¿por qué estaba ahí? Ella no deseaba irse entonces, pensó en que tal vez aquel encuentro era parte de una coincidencia_. "Seamos francas, Ginny"_ imaginó teniendo una charla con su conciencia o mejor dicho con Hermione – "_Harry sabía que estabas en Nueva York, él iba tras de ti_" pero su consiente le respondía "_bien, si él viene tras de ti, ¿Por qué lo hace hasta ahora? _El _tuvo todo el tiempo en Londres y nunca tuvo un acercamiento después de aquel suceso de Mitch, ¿por qué ahora?"_

Miró alrededor, no había nadie más que los conociera, no más allá del océano atlántico, tal vez era su oportunidad para comprobar si podían tener una amistad con Harry, llevarla como una pareja divorciada. Ella tenía que seguir viéndolo al menos los próximos años, por Mitch, pero pensó, "_Por Mitch deberías de alejarte_" aunque tal vez Mitch jamás se enteraría que Harry estuvo con ella en Nueva York, así que…. Respiró profundo y ya habían pasado 15 minutos y él no llegaba. Si el destino los juntó, que sea el destino quien también los aleje, "_Esperaré cinco minutos más, si no llega, me iré"._

**Primer minuto:** Su estómago estaba sufriendo por una lucha interna, tal vez eran las lombrices que tenía y que se peleaban una tras otra porque no había desayunado bien, o tal vez era porque no sabría que pasaría después de pasar cuatro minutos más.

**Segundo minuto**: El autobús llegó, bajando un montón de turistas que parecían felices mientras que conversaban y se admiraban por la zona. Ella tuvo que hacerse a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

**Tercer minuto**: una niña le preguntó la hora y se había dado cuenta que en verdad faltaba un minuto del límite que ella se había acordado, el tiempo estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

**Quinto minuto**: sentía como el corazón se le partía, se había dicho que al quinto minuto se marcharía, que no era justo esperar. Pero ¿y si Harry tenía cosas que hacer? ¿Y si Harry había regresado al departamento de policía? Y el hecho de no haberle dado su dirección, más que una ventaja estaba empezando a ser una desventaja, tal vez él se había arrepentido, así que espero hasta que el quinto minuto terminara para darse otro minuto más para dar marcha adelante.

**Sexto minuto extra**: Suspiró con fuerza y sintió ganas de llorar, su tiempo se había acabado, veinte minutos y el camión avisaba que se marchaba, miró los boletos, tenía dos opciones, o regresar a su estudio o subir y perderse en la ciudad.

- Señorita, ¿subirá o no al autobús? - le dijo el hombre gordo y de color que estaba parado en la puerta del autobús

- ¿Cuando sale el siguiente autobús? – preguntó Ginny aturdida

- En media hora – respondió el hombre

Volvió a suspirar, se marcharía sin importar nada, si el destino era que se alejara de él, entonces lo haría. Sacó los boletos de su bolsa, y le entregó uno al chofer quien lo validó y dejó entrar a la pelirroja.

- No piensas irte sin mi, ¿verdad? - sintió que la detenían del hombro. Ginny sintió como su estómago se sacudía de inmediato y un calor le invadía por todo el cuerpo, su perfume golpeó en su nariz, se giró para verlo y le sonrió –… disculpa, vine en cuanto me pude deshacer de esos cretinos – concluyó Harry, estaba agitado, parecía haber corrido hasta donde ella estaba.

Y ambos subieron al autobús. Subieron las escaleras para el segundo piso del cual estaba descubierto y ofrecía una vista inigualable del resto de los asientos, hasta el final de autobús junto con otros turistas que habían pagado por el paseo.

- Te debo el boleto – respondió Harry sentándose a su lado.

- Cortesía inglesa – le sonrió Ginny mientras se acomodaba. Se sintió sofocada o era que Harry irradiaba mucho calor porque con el simple roce de rodillas entre ambos, podía quemarla

- Entonces déjame te doy un poco de cortesía después - Harry le sonrió y ella también aunque movió de forma negativa su cabeza –

- No te aguantas, Harry

- ¿Que tiene de malo que sea amable contigo? – sonrió Harry con una sonrisa de confianza, parecía entusiasmado de más, en verdad era que ni el mismo podía creer que estaba sentada aun lado de ella y en una ciudad que no era la suya.

Ella le miró, sabía bien lo que Harry haría, esa miraba lo delataba, sus labios a media sonrisa le advertía fuertemente que Ginny estaba en peligro mortal y Harry bien lo sabía. Ella estaba sentada del lado de la ventanilla, acorralada física y sentimentalmente de Harry, él sonrió seguro hacia ella, entonces giró su cabeza para prestar atención a la guía turística que tomaba el micrófono y saludaba a los turistas.

- … me alegra tenerlos, ¿de donde nos visitan el día de hoy?- preguntó la guía, una mujer bajita de carácter, mayor de edad

- ¡LONDRES! – gritó Harry algo divertido mientras Ginny escuchaba a otra gente decir varios sitios, la guía bromeaba con cada uno de los turistas.

- Aquí tenemos unos de México, de Baja California ¿no es así? - decía la guía – escuche decir ¿Londres?

- Si – volvió a gritar Harry levantando graciosamente la mano, Ginny se la bajó, estaba algo tímida y torpe –

- Oh, es un placer – la guía imitaba un perfecto acento ingles- ¿viene a su luna de miel?

Ginny negó y Harry acepto, dichas expresiones causaron risas y la guía se acercó más a Harry, hasta llegar frente a ellos.

- El dice que están en luna de miel y ella no, ¿acaso ha sido una tortura para ella? - Todos en el camión rieron y Ginny se encogió en su lugar – los hombres suelen cansar mucho…

- En verdad cumplimos doce años de casado – respondió Harry y la guía los felicitó y continuó con el tour señalando los lugares por los que iban pasando.

Ella se sorprendió, por un lado se preguntó ¿por qué Harry había dicho eso de doce años casados? Pero…

- Haz olvidad la fecha, ¿no es así? – le preguntó Harry serio, parecía un poco defraudado. Ginny pensó bien en la fecha, estaban a 14 de septiembre…. Ella se giró a verlo

- No, - respondió Ginny,- no lo había olvidado es solo que…

- Lo se… - se adelantó él – yo empecé a odiar los días 16 de septiembres porque era la fecha en que te había perdido, pero ahora no encuentro motivo porque odiarlo. En dos días más hubiésemos cumplido doce años de matrimonio.

Ginny no pudo decir nada, le vio a él, estaba afligida, pero era verdad, ella recordaba esa fecha como el inicio de una dolorosa vida, no como una fecha que los dos habían escogido para casarse, miró a Harry, sus ojos estaban tristes, tal vez era porque…

- No lo olvidé – ella negó con la cabeza – solo que igual que tu para mi era una fecha triste

- Ya no lo será más - le dijo Harry y le acarició el rostro y ella simplemente le tomó la mano, mantuvo su mano sujeta para que él no dejara de acariciarla, disfrutaba el momento con sus ojos cerrados, ese placer que era tener su mano sobre ella...

Saboreó el momento, no había nadie más, aunque las risas de los turistas estaban inundando como música sus oídos, para ella simplemente no había nadie más que ellos, Harry le tomó la mano y parte del viaje lo hicieron sin separarse. Ginny agradecía cuando la guía turística señalaba un edificio a su izquierda, porque era cuando Harry volteaba a su lado contrario y ella en su lugar de ver el edificio, lo miraba a él, su perfil, sus ojos brillantes y sus labios delgados, su piel pálida que tanto le gustaba, su nariz un poco chueca que aun sostenían ese par de anteojos tan característico. Se sentía extasiada, estaba frente a Harry después de todo ese tiempo, sujetando su mano y ella podía verlo sin cansarse por horas mientras luchaba con sus sentimientos y su fuerza de voluntad.

El giró y la vio, se había dado cuenta que en mucho tiempo ella no le prestaba atención a otra cosa más que no fuera él. Y Entonces sin importarle nada más, unió sus labios.

Tan perfectos, tan exactos como los suyos, no hubo movimientos solo contacto, bocas cerradas, pero ellos se bastaban con sentirse, con abrazarse, una mano sujetando la suya y la otra acariciando su rostro, su barba de dos días. Y luego se abrazaron, ella puso su cabeza en el cuello de él, Harry sencillamente la abrazaba con fuerza, aquel beso había sido el más sincero por parte de ambos en mucho tiempo, ella parecía necesitarle, lo quería y ahora más que nunca le estaba aceptando con sus defectos y con su pasado, sobretodo su presente, ella le aceptaba, ese beso era lo que significaba.

- No tienes porqué preocuparte por Mitch – le dijo en el oído. Ginny pensó en su hija momentáneamente y luego le miró a él – ella me ha dado luz verde para llevarte de nuevo a casa como fuera posible.

- ¡Mitch! –susurró para ellos – pero en verdad no pensaba en ella….

- Creo que también de lo otro debo de hablar…. – Harry empezaba a ser referencia a Lau….

- ¡NO, NO, NO! – se adelantó a intervenir – dejemos eso, estamos aquí en Nueva York, aprovechemos el momento, no hay que arruinarlo, sea lo que sea esta en Londres, no aquí donde tu y yo estamos.

Y se sorprendió por lo que dijo Ginny, su monstruo rugió casi triunfante y la besó con pasión esta vez, a ella le robo el aliento, no pudo fingirlo, los dos estaban más que deseosos por seguirse besando de esa misma forma, aunque en aquel momento la guía turística entre bromas les dijo: "_este público es para todas las familias, no PG13, así que… a nuestros amigos, ingleses les pedimos prudencia"_

Harry y Ginny sonriendo se separaron, y enrojecieron mutuamente, se disculparon y siguieron trataron de mantenerse callados aunque sus manos todavía no podían separarse una de la otra.

Decidieron hacer parada en el distrito financiero de la ciudad, (Wall Street), mientras ellos dos se tomaban todo el tiempo del mundo, observaban a los ejecutivos con sus trajes negros corriendo de Wall Street, mientras simplemente ellos dos hablaban.

- No puedo creer lo que me cuentas, ¡los Chudley Cannons campeones! ¡Por Merlín! Ron debió de haber estado insoportable…

- Más que eso… -rio Harry, se detuvo en un carrito de salchichas y miró a Ginny – estaba insoportable, casi se tatuaba en el pecho su escudo, por suerte Hermione intervino porque sino….

- JAJAJAJAJA me lo estoy imaginando y no puedo creer que me lo haya perdido – sonrió con tristeza, Harry se giró hacia el hombre que atendía el puesto de salchichas - no se te ocurra - le dijo bajito Ginny

- ¿Por qué?

- Las salchichas son malísimas, he comprado un par de ellas en Central Park y la verdad no se porque le hacen tanta fama.

Harry vio con desconcierto al vendedor árabe quien parecía preguntarle si la quería con mostaza y mayonesa.

- Pide mejor un pretzel – le soltó Ginny apuntando el pan salado que estaba dentro de una vitrina de vidrio –

- ¿Un pretzel? mejor que sean dos - Concluyó Harry –

- No te alimentes de las salchichas, no sabes lo malas que están, los kebabs es lo mismo, me aventuré a probar uno y casi vomito, creen que porque soy turista pueden vendernos toda esa porquería

- ¿Traes algo contra los yankees?… Gracias - Harry le pagaba a hombre y le pasaba el pretzel gigante a Ginny –

- No, es solo que aquí no son tan corteses. El otro día se me ocurrió ir a un pub y pedir una cerveza…

- Ah, ¿bebes? - le preguntó Harry mientras le daba una mordida a su preztel, la pareja empezó a caminar por la acera –

- A veces - le sonrió Ginny - generalmente no suelo hacerlo, pero se me antojó, lo confieso y pedí una cerveza muggle, ya sabes, de esas que te dan con un limón amarillo en la boca de la botella

- ... corona…

- Si, bien, el cantinero se molestó porque le pagué la bebida y no le di propina de inmediato, no quiso darme otra porque no había dejado propina…. ¿Por qué hacen eso? Hay bares en Inglaterra que ni siquiera dejas propina y no se enojan.

- Si, ¿qué se creen? - reclamó Harry y empezó a reírse –

- Digo, si es un lugar turístico al cien por ciento, ¿por qué no explicar las reglas y costumbres desde un inicio? Pagas y dejas tres dólares por cerveza comprada y así te ganaras al cantinero y ….

Harry la calló con un beso de sorpresa…

La tomó de la cintura para tenerla más cerca de él y se atrevió a morder sus labios, ella no pudo evitar sonreír entre sus besos, sus labios estaban salados por la sal del pan y él también empezó a reírse sin razón alguna, no se separaron pero se mantuvieron abrazados riéndose mutuamente mientras que Harry se embriagaba con el olor de su cabello.

Todo aquello parecía una fantasía, aquella tarde no había lugar para nadie más que para ellos, ni siquiera Harry se atrevió a mencionar a Mitch mucho menos de Laura y Ginny parecía seguir su política porque simplemente hablaron durante horas de quidditch y hasta de política respecto a Ministerio de Magia y el británico.

- ¿Que tiene que ver en todo esto Dave Eggs (huevos) ? – atinó a decir Harry mientras Ginny hablaba de su trabajo, los dos iban de regreso a Upper Side en metro, Ginny iba sentada y Harry estaba parado agarrado de uno de los tubo –

- ¿Dave?

- Si, ese hombre – le confirmó, tenía el rostro hoscoso y respiraba agitado, Ginny le miró al pelinegro, no pudo evitar sonreírle, podía reconocer sus celos a poca distancia.

- Lo conocí hace tres o cuatro años, no recuerdo bien. El estaba haciendo un trabajo periodístico respecto al Scotland Yard y alguien le recomendó que fuera conmigo. Le ayude un par de semanas y luego se declaró fan mio.

- ¿Fan tuyo? - Harry bufó y luego se giró para verla

- O al menos eso dijo, al final confesó que conocía mi trabajo desde hace tiempo atrás y fue él quien le habló de mí a el Sr. Remnick.

- ¿Quién?

- Es el director de TheNewYorker, quería reclutarme desde un inicio pero yo dije que no…

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry, se miraba molesto a simple vista…

- Porque no quería irme de Londres, no sin antes de que ustedes supieran que Mitch y yo existíamos.

Harry se quedo callado, miró a Ginny y terminó por sentarse a un lado de ella cuando el asiento de a un lado se había desocupado, ella no quiso hablar más de Dave y Harry decidió también dejar de preguntarle sobre él, ella simplemente dejó descansar su cabeza en su hombro. Eran las nueve de la noche y sabían bien que el día se había acabado aun así, a Harry le dolían los pies y no deseaba separarse de ella. Se quedaron en silencio durante tres estaciones más, solo los dos, ella acurrucada en sus brazos sabiendo que el final de un perfecto día estaba por concluir.

- Déjame te acompaño - Le pidió Harry saliendo de la estación de metro tras ella.

- No Harry, hasta aquí es lo correcto – le dijo Ginny, ella conocía bien su límite y sabía que si Harry tan solo la seguía a su estudio, ella no podría detenerlo más y la voluntad se le acabaría, solo que ampararse de que el destino fuera buena con ella y que la libraría o mejor dicho, le arruinaría la velada.

Harry se detuvo, la vio darse la vuelta aun vulnerable, parecía que no estaba segura de querer hacerlo pero él no la obligaría a ceder, la conocía y sabia bien que podía arruinarlo todo, así que se detuvo en la salida del metro, ella sonrió para él, parecía que le invitaba a seguirlo, pero antes siquiera que el tomara la iniciativa ella gritó:

- ¡Mañana a las diez en mi estudio! - ella le miró con aquel brillo en los ojos iluminándolo todo

- Pero, ni siquiera se donde te estas quedando - Harry dio un par de pasos pero Ginny continuo caminando

- Revisa tus bolsillos - Ginny se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la gente que aun caminaba por las calles. Harry revisó los bolsillos de su pantalón con rapidez, en ellos había una nota, una dirección, sonrió para el mismo, no se había dado cuenta en que momento ella le había puesto la nota en sus pantalones. Trató de buscarla con la mirada pero la pelirroja ya se había perdido.

* * *

><p>Abrió sus ojos de par en par de la nada, había logrado dormir, sin soñar, eran las siete de la mañana y tenia una sonrisa estúpida en su cara, el sol empezaba a entrar por el balcón de forma muy tenue y su estómago dio un giro tremendo, esa vieja sensación que ella reconocía bastante bien. No quiso pensar en nada más, el día anterior había sido tan perfecto hablando con Harry, viéndose a los ojos sin temor alguno, que se había atrevido a dejarle una nota con su dirección esperando que él la visitara al día siguiente. Tal vez irían a la isla de la libertad y terminar la tarde en Central Park en una caminata, algo debía de salir, la verdad era que se moría por volverlo a ver. Apenas se levantó y se metió a bañar, se pondría aquella falta blanca larga vaporosa y aquella blusa rosa fucsia que tanto le gustaba. Se sentía como si tuviese quince años y Harry fuese a presentarse en verano a la madriguera, estaba entusiasmada y con ganas de verle durante horas.<p>

Se apresuró a desayunar, algo ligero, pan tostado con café, estaba tratando de no verse a si misma tan ansiosa por verlo, pero no podía, estaba sufriendo de taquicardias constantes provocadas por la simple idea de verlo a él.

La puerta fue golpeada a las 9:35 a.m., tal vez algún vecino era quien tocaba, o el portero del edificio, Harry no podía ser, no sin antes tocar el timbre del edificio para pedirle que le dejara entrar, además ella ni siquiera estaba lista aun, no se había maquillado y el pelo todavía estaba mal acomodado.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, él estaba afuera, aguantándose la risa tal vez por algo graciosos que había hecho.

- Hola - dijo él, en verdad estaba tratando de que su rostro no delatara que estaba más que feliz.

- Creí que llegarías a las diez y quince…

- El metro ha estado más rápido de lo común, ¿puedo pasar? - Ginny contuvo el aire, lo miró bien, estaba ahí parado tan guapo, traía una camiseta gris que extrañamente hacia que sus ojos se le vieran de un gris oscuro y sus brazos blancos contrastaban con el color, su cabello tan despeinado como siempre y esa barba de varios días que lo hacia verse más varonil. Ella se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

Agradeció por el pase. Ella apenas estaba medio arreglar pero aun así se miraba hermosa, con su cabellos rojos sueltos desarreglados cayendo por todos lados y sus pecas de hombros y nariz descubiertas con descaro, sin gota de maquillaje recordándole a Harry a aquella chica que había conocido hace tantos años atrás cuando él aun no sabía que la quería.

- Tendrás que esperar un poco más - le dijo Ginny – aun no termino de arreglarme y…

- No hace falta - le dijo Harry, él se giró para verla directo al rostro, la verdad era que deseaba acercarse a ella más que nunca, tocar sus labios, sentir su piel, se estaba agitando y parecía que Ginny se estaba dando cuenta que el aire se estaba yendo, el lugar (que ni siquiera se había detenido a ver) estaba siendo tan sofocante y caluroso.

- ¿Cómo que no? solo necesito que esperes - Ginny se giró sobre sus talones, sabia que no podía mantenerle más la vista a los ojos a Harry y trato de huir.

Todo paso en cuestión de fracciones de segundo, él la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia él, no supo cuando, tal vez desde que se había levantado esa mañana o desde que vio a Harry en la puerta ella había renunciado a toda voluntad propia que podía tener. Sin importarle nada ni siquiera el futuro, más que el presente Harry besó sus labios con tal fuerza que ella no pudo evitar corresponderle desesperadamente tal cual si de eso dependiera su vida. No podía cerrar sus ojos siquiera, los tenía semiabiertos porque no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo fuera de verdad. El sujetándola de la cintura, mientras ella revolvía su cabellera con desesperación, apenas pudo separarse un poco para tomar aire y volverse a incorporar al beso.

No le importaba nada, por primera vez en tanto tiempo Ginny se estaba entregando a Harry en el beso, apenas dio oportunidad y sus lenguas estaban rosándose atreviéndose a besarse mutuamente, a él no le importó que ella estuviese medio vestir, bajo sus manos por toda espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, lo apretón ímpetu, acercándolo más a sus caderas, Ginny no pudo evitar sentir el bulto dentro de los pantalones de Harry, sus entrepiernas se rozaron débilmente pero la sensación hizo que ella simplemente dejara escapar un gemido desesperado ante la acelere excitación de Harry. La besó en el hombro mientras apretaba de su trasero hacia su entrepierna, encajo sus dientes sobre su cuello mientras ella se quejaba placenteramente al mismo tiempo que iba subiéndose por el blanco cuello de Ginny hasta morder el lóbulo de su oreja. Miraba el vaivén de su pecho, subía y bajaba excitada acelerando su respiración y aceptado cualquier caricia y beso por parte de él.

Lo miró, sus ojos lo decían todo, estaba desesperado, ansioso, incrédulo por tenerla enfrente, se despegó de él un poco y se rio para si.

- ¿Qué? - le pregunté Harry intrigado mirándola a ella como agachaba la cabeza mientras se mordía un labio, Ginny seguía respirando agitadamente. Harry le levantó el rostro tomándola de la barbilla para poderla ver directo a los ojos.

Pero en cuando se miraron, fue ella quien saltó sobre sus brazos para besarlo de nuevo, eran sus labios, sus labios delgados que parecían esta vez reconocerlos perfectamente bien, esa vieja sensación de cosquilleo su labio inferior, y ese golpe estómago con fuerza que la obligaba a aferrarse al cuerpo de Harry, de sus brazos que ahora la acariciaban sin desdén alguno, por todo su cuerpo, de esas lenguas que ella misma increíblemente besaba sin piedad mientras permitía que Harry la acariciara por todo el cuerpo sin parar.

La sujetó de su trasero, ella no pudo evitar rodear sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y la cargó hasta el mueble más cercano que tenia: la barra de la cocina, apenas la dejó recargada y bajo sus labios por todo su cuello hasta depositarlos sobre sus pechos, casi rompía la blusa de Ginny pero a ella no pareció importarle tanto, al primer contacto de sus labios con sus pezones ella no pudo evitar arquearse hacia atrás dejando que su garganta soltara cualquier gemido de placer tras sentir la lengua de Harry recorrerle la aureola de su pezón. Apenas resistiéndose un poco a él, Ginny empezó a tratar de tocarle el pecho, desesperada por deshacerse de la camisa de Harry hasta que este comprendió de todo y de una sola, saco por la cabeza la camiseta gris aventándola lo mas lejos posible. Se abrazaron mientras se besaban, el contacto directo con al piel cálida de Harry hizo que ella perdiera mas la razón de lo que ya se encontraba. Tomó su mano sin importarle ya nada y trato de desabrochar el cinturón para poder tocar el duro miembro de Harry con desesperación. Ella no supo más. El se había separado apenas de ella un poco y ya lo estaba extrañado, su falda estaba levantada hasta su cintura y sus pantaletas habían desaparecido misteriosamente no sabía sí por Harry o por ella misma. Ella acarició su cabeza una vez más, le miró a los ojos y supo todo, aquella mirada la había añorado durante tanto tiempo, él la amaba, el sonreirá para ella sin que nada más importara, sin que nadie más existiera, ella jamás vería esa mirara para nadie más que para ella. Un súbito golpe en su entrepierna la estremeció, él había sido demasiado cruel con ella, había ingresado dentro de ella sin siquiera advertirle, parecía que el había disfrutado verle el rostro asustado de ella, porque Harry puso esa sonrisa torcida de confianza que él solía hacer y que a ella tanto le gustaba. El se acomodó mejor dentro de ella. Volvió a tomar otro impulso con fuerza penetrándola más duro esta vez, Ginny se estremeció fuertemente y no pudo evitar dar un grito de algo que podría ser dolor mezclado con placer.

Harry no pudo evitar excitarse aun más, aun con su miembro dentro de ella la abrazó con fuerza y acerco sus labios a su oreja…

- Relájate amor – le susurró con confianza y luego la tomó de la cintura.

Ginny simplemente obedeció, se relajó un poco mientras que los muslos de sus piernas empezaron a temblar notoriamente, Harry la besó en los labios mientras hundía otra vez su miembro dentro de ella, ahora con movimientos más lentos pero más profundos que hacían que ella se estremeciera en sus brazos.

No podía percatarse si el tiempo estaba corriendo rápido o lento, solo sabía que entre los ojos de Harry, sus labios y sus caderas sobre ella la alejaban del mundo completo acercándola a lo que claramente podría ser el cielo, obligaba a Harry a penetrarla con más fuerza apretando sus nalgas contra ella misma para que el no perdiera el ritmo dentro de ella. Todo se salió fuera de control, la línea que la mantenía a ella entre la cordura y el placer se había desbordado y no sabia de donde salían esos gritos fuertes que nacían de su pecho gritando con desesperación la clara expresión del placer que estaba sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo, sobretodo se concentraba en su entrepierna. Por un momento abrió sus ojos, se dio cuenta que ella no estaba sola, que sus voces estaban siendo acompañadas por Harry quien sonreía abiertamente, con ese rostro radiante, sin anteojos que la observaban. No pudo evitarlo, perdió el control de su cuerpo y mientras que dejaba que Harry entrara y saliera dentro de ella, se estremeció por completo y todo su ser también, sintió como se le iba el alma y la respiración: fueron unos segundos tan solo, le miró a Harry con la vista ida entregándose al placer, sus contracciones vaginales se confirmaban, aprisionaron a Harry por dentro hasta que él la acompañó.

Respiraban al mismo tiempo grandes bocanadas de aire, él todavía se aferraba a su cuerpo y ella a al suyo en un abrazo, Ginny no paraba de reírse, no podía evitarlo, Harry tenía su cabeza metida entre su cuello y su cabello, inhalando su perfume, tratando de recuperarse. Ella le sujetó con fuerza, Harry era incapaz de moverse por si solo, aun permanecía dentro de ella, no quería salirse, parecía un sueño hecho realidad después de tanto tiempo, se preguntó si ella lo había disfrutado tanto como él y se separó apenas para poderla ver al rostro: ella lucia resplandeciente, aquellas risas de incredulidad invadían todo el lugar y ese brillo en los ojos que era cegador.

Ella simplemente lo vio, aquella cara de niño lo delataba, él estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de ella otra vez, sus ojos lo decían, eran honestos. La besó en los labios también sonriendo como un idiota y preocupado un poco abrió su boca

- Disculpa por este desorden – le dijo Harry mientras trataba de encontrar sus anteojos, no sabía en que momento los había perdido. Aunque al mismo tiempo no quería despegarse de ella

Ginny no pudo reírse ante la ocurrencia de Harry

- No, no es nada – se incorporaron en un abrazo –

- Después de doce años y terminó tomándote sobre la cocina – Harry todavía respiraba entrecortada tratando de recuperar el aliento - … y a los cinco minutos termina todo…

- No fueron cinco minutos - Ginny suspiró, busco el reloj con su vista, este marcaba las 9:49 a.m. – bueno… fueron los mejores - tomo aire - diez minutos de mi vida.

Harry la vio, aun no podía creer que entre sus brazos ella estuviese aferrada a él, la amaba, más ahora que nunca antes. La tomó de la cintura y en un intentó por cargarla, pero tropezó casi cayendo al piso por culpa de los pantalones que traía abajo. Ginny soltó tremenda carcajada haciendo sonrojar al pelinegro.

- Bien, creo que estos ya no hacen falta – Y Harry se deshizo de los pantalones, los tiró al suelo y tomó a Ginny de la cintura y la cargo hasta la cama

- ¿Qué harás conmigo? - le preguntó Ginny con una gran sonrisa incrédula todavía

- Trataré de recuperar doce años que me robó la vida - le dijo Harry. Apenas la recostó en la cama y se dedicó a contemplarla, la acarició el cabello mientras ella lo adoraba

- Lo sabes, ¿no es así? – preguntó ella sin rodeos

- ¿Qué me amas? - Harry pregunto ahora, ella acertó con la cabeza con toda la franqueza del mundo – si, yo también lo sabia, así como yo también te amo.

Se besaron de nuevo, esta vez un poco más calmado pero más entregado, para Ginny ya no importaba nada más que ellos dos.

El estudio de Upper Side se encontraba en silencio total, la oscuridad estaba siendo invadida únicamente por las luces neón de los pocos anuncios de la zona donde Ginny Weasley había decidido alquilar. Todo le había dejado de importar, no quería pensar en el pasado ni en el futuro, no sabría si eso se acabaría ya o si duraría más tiempo, pero ella estaba saboreando el momento, Harry estaba acostado en su cama aun desnudo mientras ella le acompañaba a un lado, él estaba posiblemente dormitando mientras ella miraba detenidamente cada parte de su cuerpo embelesándolo con la vista sin dejar de admitir para ella misma que amaba cada centímetro de ese hombre, cada cabello, cada poro, cada uña y hasta ese lunar muy bien escondido que ella había recordado tanto. Ellos no habían salido del estudio para nada, habían estado haciéndose el amor durante doce horas continuas y Ginny había perdido la cuenta después de un rato, después de que había calmado su cuerpo sediento de placer siempre Harry volvía a incorporarse dentro de ella, jurándole amarla siempre, aunque su corazón solía encogerse porque era la única promesa que el moreno le hacia hasta ese momento.

Estaba profundamente enamorada de él, su mirada lo decía todo, aquella forma en que lo contemplaba expresaba idolatría completa para él. Ella se había delatado ante Harry y no le importaba, no pudo detenerse ante sus ojos preguntándole si le seguía amando tanto como él a ella. Harry giró para verla, parecía que el sueño hace mucho tiempo se había acabado, le sonrió débilmente y acarició su rostro con cariño, ella simplemente cerró los ojos, desde hace dos horas los dos no hablaban, no habían palabras, Harry supo que el día estaba llegando a su fin y que en la mañana siguiente tomaría un vuelo que lo devolvería a la realidad y no quería recordárselo a ella.

- No haz comido nada - le dijo Ginny apenas en voz baja contemplándolo. Eso era verdad, Harry se había limitado a tomar agua o jugo todo el día – te prepararé un emparedado.

- No – la detuvo Harry cuando Ginny trató de levantarse – no quiero perder el tiempo comiendo, no tengo hambre

Pero su estómago renegó y habló por él. Ginny solo sonrió y con la vista dijo todo: "te lo dije"

- No debería de comer – la dejo ir para la cocina, la poca luz hacia que se dibujara perfectamente su silueta desnuda paseando por el lugar… - además hace frio y…. ¿vez? Te estas poniendo ropa…

Ginny había tomado una vieja camiseta suya y se la había puesto, un par de pataletas y levantó su cabello en una coleta. Sonrió para Harry que parecía decepcionado un poco.

- Nada difícil de quitar – le respondió Ginny – además yo también tengo hambre – y prendió las luces de la cocina,

- Matas a magia - le respondió Harry mientras que Ginny se preguntaba si eso era verdad. Apenas abrió el refrigerador para sacar los ingredientes cuando Harry la abrazó por la cintura

- No me quiero separar de ti ni un solo segundo - le susurró a la oreja, Ginny sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, pensó en alejarlo pero ella no quería, ella quería tenerlo amarrado a su cintura, sintiendo su aliento en su nunca, le estaba dando ligeros besos tiernos por su cuello.

- Si sigues así la única comida que te llevarás a la boca seré yo – le dijo Ginny empezando a sentirse embriagada y excitada tras los besos de Harry

- No me parece nada mal comer un poco de ti – la giró para tenerla frente a ella, la besó con frenesí mordiéndole sus labios obligándola a alejarse al refrigerador.

La tomó de la cintura y se la llevó a la cama, del lugar donde creía que jamás debieron de haber salido.

* * *

><p>Un súbito ruido la despertó de repente, afuera alguien parecía gritar con fuerza algo que para ella no era entendible, debían de ser las nueve de la mañana, el reloj que estaba frente a ella marcaban las 9:45 a.m. Había estado soñando con cosas tan raras, se giró para buscar el cuerpo de Harry a su lado, pero este no estaba, el lugar de a un lado estaba más que bien ordenado, tal cual si nadie hubiese dormido a su lado. Miró el estudio a su alrededor, todo estaba en su lugar, solo ella, el baño estaba desocupado, (claramente podía ver que no había nadie en el), y se sintió más que aturdida, ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Pensó en todo por un segundo, el día anterior había sido tan extenso y tan perfecto que se preguntó si no había estado soñando durante horas una vida que a ella ya no le pertenecía, quiso llorar, pero luego tiró la sabana dejándose ver ella misma desnuda, no había pijamas, pero su cuerpo tenia marcas por doquier de pasión, hematomas pequeños por los muslos de sus piernas, otros también más pequeños en sus costillas donde había recordado a Harry haberla mordido juguetonamente. Trató de mover sus piernas, pero estas reclamaron con dolor tal cual hubiesen recibido horas de entrenamiento extras sin piedad alguna. Se incorporó lentamente y reviso si había indicios de Harry: ni una sola nota, ni un solo aviso de nada. Sintió su corazón encogerse, él mismo le había dicho dos días antes que el lunes en la mañana partiría directo a Londres para volver, él la había dejado, había sido demasiado ilusa, dos grandes lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, se las limpio con coraje y buscó que ponerse, lo mataría, le reclamaría el dejarla ahí dormida después de decirle tantas veces que la amaba, nadie podía ser tan cruel como él, después de hacerle el amor de la forma en que lo hizo, le creyó que él la amaba y él le pagó marchándose mientras ella dormía, como todo hombre cobarde incapaz de poder hablar claro ante una mujer.<p>

Pero a ella le importó poco si él se marchaba, hablaría con él, se desquitaría. Apenas se puso unos vaqueros y una blusa blanca algo holgada, levantó su cabello en una coleta y lavó su rostro, salió disparada. Si era verdad que él se marcharía entonces aun tendría que volver a la tienda de botones donde estaba el Departamento de Policía Mágica en la calle 38, por lo que salió disparada, lo enfrentaría sin importarle nada más. Tomó un taxi mientras que su pecho se encogía de enojo, aun trataba de mantener el llanto. Trató de calmarse y entrar en razón, durante todo el domingo anterior ninguno de los dos había hablado_," ¿pero cómo demonios íbamos a hablar si lo único que hicimos fue entregarnos?"_ se sintió como si hubiese sido abusada por él, utilizada. Aunque trataba de ser madura, "_él te dijo que se marcharía hoy lunes, él mismo te lo dijo_" tal vez todavía podría detenerlo, hablar con él, no para que se quedara, simplemente para decirle que lo odiaba más que nunca por haberla utilizado y no haber sido claro, para decirle también que ni pensara que las cosas cambiarían en Londres, que jamás volvería a tocarla como lo había hecho un día antes y que lo mejor seria que se alejaran. Le gritaría, le diría que ella no volvería a Londres más que por Mitch y que se olvidara de ella para siempre.

Golpeó la puerta del local, el hombre de color la miró asustado y asombrando ante su visita.

- Ha vuelto señorita – le dijo desconcertado, había recordado quien era ella –

- No vengo por botones, ni listones, ni por agujas – le habló fuerte y golpeado, Ginny aventó un mechón rojo que paseaba por su cara y mirándolo como si lo fuese a golpear y luego le dijo - vengo buscando a Harry Potter.

- ¿Perdón?

- Si se bien que es todo esto, soy una bruja, extranjera pero lo soy. Vengo buscando a Harry Potter

- Lo siento señorita pero no puedo ayudarla, no tengo agujas, ni listones…

- NO ME INTERESA ESO, ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿DONDE DEMONIOS SE ENCUENTRA EL? – Ginny había perdido los estribos, el hombre trató de mantener la compostura, lográndolo de forma exitosa.

- Como le repito señora, no vendo listones, ni agujas, el Auror Potter acaba de abandonar la tienda hace cuarenta minutos cuando mucho, llevaba su maleta, iba tarde para tomar su vuelo regreso a Londres.

El mundo se le derrumbó a Ginny, Harry se había marchado sin siquiera haber hablado como dos adultos civilizados y la había dejado dormida en su cama. El viejo hombre de color pareció entender la situación, dejo de verla de forma desinteresada y cambió su mirada por una de compasión, mas sin embargo Ginny no se había dado cuenta. Tenia el rostro mojado, agradeció y salió del lugar. Ahora no importaba nada más.

La gente de Manhattan seguía con paso firme sobre las banquetas, caminaban sin realmente saber si Ginny existía o no, la evitaban y aceleraban el paso. Simplemente ella no dejaba de pensar que todo hubiese podido ser un sueño bello que realmente jamás fue cierto. La misma Mitch le había dicho que Harry solo trataba de aprovecharse de ella, hacerla su amante, y ahora que ella misma le había confesado que su amor todavía permanecía, todo resultó para él más fácil, ¡ególatra y cínico! trataría de aprovecharse de ella en cualquier oportunidad que pudiese, o sino, lo peor que pudiese pasar era que al verlo de nuevo (porque eso era lógico que sucedería) él le hablara como si nada hubiese sucedido. O bien, pensando mejor las cosas, lo peor que pudiese pasar era que él simplemente se desapareciera de la vida no de ella, sino de Mitch, que por su culpa simplemente Harry decidiera dejar a Mitch y no volver jamás. Eso hubiese sido culpa de Ginny y si eso llegase a suceder jamás se lo perdonaría.

El taxi que había tomado devuelta al estudio parecía no poder llegar nunca a su destino. Ella lo único que quería era llegar e enclaustrarse, bañarse y borrarse cualquier sensación de Harry que todavía llevaba en el cuerpo, su perfume todavía se aferraba a ella recordándole que lo sucedido en la noche anterior había sido cierto, trayéndole imágenes a su mente que la torturaban sin piedad.

Las calles estaban aglomeradas y no había forma de como el taxi pasara de frente al edificio de Ginny, la bajó una cuadra antes para su colmo haciéndole atravesar un tumulto de gente que supuso que seria alguna otra marcha en contra de "_que-se-Yo-o-que-me-importa-en-este-momento_" que la hacían ir como pez en contra de la corriente.

Llegó a la esquina de su edificio, más gente aglomerada, caminando con la vista en el piso a ocho metros de la entrada logró apenas apreciar bien lo que en la puerta la esperaba, era una maleta negra que impedía el paso, un hombre sentado en los escalones confundido viendo a la gente pasar, ese hombre no era más que Harry quien tenía cara de perrito perdido.

Corrió con todas sus ganas, sintió como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, Harry giró su cabeza para su izquierda y tal cual si fuese todo en cámara lenta fue sucediendo, Harry con su sonrisa recibiéndola, Ginny acercándose a el peligrosamente, y luego un "PLAF" silencio a todo aquel que estuviese a su alrededor. El rostro de Harry había girado casi 180 grados increíblemente, sus anteojos salieron volando por el fuerte impulso de la cachetada que ahora Ginny le había dado, su palma le dolía considerablemente y Harry se llevaba su mano con dolor hacia la enrojecida mejilla. Los hombres que estaban alrededor dejaron escapar un aullido de dolor por aquel que Harry no pudo dar.

Un hombre bueno le entregó los anteojos a Harry, mientras que él se giraba para buscar una explicación por parte de la pelirroja.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – le gritó sin importar nada

- ¿Qué he hecho? - Harry estaba aterrorizado, trató de hablar pero Ginny le ganó

- … desapareciste hoy en la mañana, te fuiste sin dejar una nota, nada, el lugar parecía que ni siquiera habías estado…

- Yo, te lo dije… - interrumpió apenas Harry

- Si, me dijiste que regresarías a Londres el día de hoy, en la mañana - le confirmó Ginny a gritos, se preguntó ella misma si estaba lloviendo, tenía el rostro empapado y el cielo no estaba nublado. Harry apenas pudo darse cuenta de eso sin los anteojos puestos.

- Te lo dije hoy en la mañana – Harry se colocaba los lentes tras sobar su mejilla, estaba más que enfadado y ahora para el como, tenía público de hombres gays que los miraban con insistencia –

- ¡Si, patéale el trasero! – gritó uno de ellos

- ¡SI, EN LA CARA NO! ¡QUE ESTA GUAPO!

- ¡NOSOTROS TE LO DETENEMOS! – gritó otro –

- No me dijiste nada - le dijo Ginny bajito tras escuchar los gritos de los hombres, parecía estar levemente celosa -

- Te lo dije, estabas dormida, apenas te desperté, dije que regresaría, que volvería por mi maleta e iría al Departamento de aurores a despedirme… tu me dijiste que estaba bien…

Ginny trató de pensar mejor, trato de recordar pero su cabeza no se lo permitía, ¿algo así había sucedido? Su último recuerdo había sido que Harry le había besado la mejilla mientras ella dormía, o algo así, un beso cálido y luego unas palabras de "descansa" mientras ella acertaba con su cabeza.

- Tontita - le dijo Harry y sin temor la abrazo besándole la cabeza. Los gays que estaban alrededor aplaudieron y Ginny se aferró a los brazos de Harry, lo tenía, él había vuelto, ¿como podía haber pensado que el no volvería? Lo conocía, sabia que si algo carecía Harry era de frivolidad, él jamás se atrevería a hacerle eso a ella o a nadie. Harry le secó las lagrimas con besos en sus mejillas ella simplemente no pudo decir más, la desarmó totalmente. Los gritos de los chicos eran más fuertes a tal grado que ella se percató que no dejaban de tirarle piropos a Harry.

- ¡APARTENSE PERRAS, ESTE HOMBRE ES MIO! – gritó Ginny mientras lo sujetaba con mayor fuerza, los gays cedieron y Harry alejó a la fiera pelirroja de la entrada del edificio mientras con la otra mano tomaba su maleta y la empujaba al interior de este.

- ¿A donde fuiste? – le preguntó Harry ya más seguros en el vestíbulo que estaba en la entrada del edificio -

- A la tienda de botones

- ¿Es en serio? - preguntó Harry impresionado, Ginny acertó con la cabeza, se sentía más calmada pero aun así, tenía el sentimiento a flor de piel - ¿y qué pensabas hacer allá?

- Un escandalo – le dijo Ginny aceptando la verdad – creí que te habías aprovechado de la situación. Quería hablar contigo y enfrentarte…

Harry comenzó a reír para si mismo, no le sorprendía nada que Ginny hubiese actuado de esa forma tan impulsiva, igual como cuando ellos tenían veinte años, si él hubiese estado en su lugar, hubiese ido tras ella al edificio donde estaba el TheNewYorker y la hubiese sacado a rastras para pedirle una explicación, los dos se parecían en eso, se acercó a ella y la besó con ternura.

- Hubiese cometido una estupidez si te hubiese encontrado – le confirmó Ginny avergonzada – y tal vez tú me hubieses odiado por eso…

- No te hubiera odiado, te hubiera sacado a rastras del lugar y te hubiera traído aquí devuelta, te haría lo que tengo planeado hacerte justo ahora - Harry apretó el botón del asesor esperando que éste bajara y abriera sus puertas

- ¿Que me harás? - preguntó Ginny su mente empezó a imaginarse a un Harry que la señalaba y la tachaba de lo peor, que la abandonaría y que jamás volvería con ella…

- Te haré el amor - él le sonrió y ella enrojeció notoriamente -

- Eso - Ginny aclaró su garganta – …. ¿Eso harás ahora?

- ¡Oh claro! en cuanto entremos al estudio - Sonrió Harry observando la parte superior del elevador de como este iba bajando hasta abrir sus puertas

- Y… - Ginny aclaró su garganta - … ¿cómo pensabas hacérmelo si me hubieses encontrado en la tienda de botones?

Harry giró a verla, tenía esa cara de niña curiosa con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos llorosos todavía, la tomó de la mano y ambos entraron al elevador cuando este se los permitió. Harry aplastó el botón y pensó traviesamente en su respuesta.

- Pensaba hacértelo de forma salvaje y despiadada, para enseñarte quien manda aquí - Ginny no pudo dejar de burlarse de eso, mientras que Harry soltaba una carcajada - pero, por lo visto, al verte lo único que puedes causar en mi es ternura y amor, así que… seré cariñoso esta vez.

- Cariñoso y salvaje - repitió Ginny con tono chistoso y aguantándose la risa. Giró para verlo a él, también sonreía, no sabia porque lo hacía, no sabía si lo que decían los dos era realmente chistoso o si esas sonrisas eran porque los dos se tenían uno al otro de nuevo sin importar nada. el deseaba permanecer a su lado y ella no podía evitárselo.

Con torpeza el beso sus labios, las puertas del elevador se cerraron, dejando las dudas y temores abajo. ¿Quién sabe esta vez cuanto duraría? él traía su maleta no solo cargada de ropa, sino de sueños y deseos de permanecer con ella el mayor tiempo posible, tal vez para siempre, tal vez hasta el día de mañana.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya tres días desde que Harry había decidido quedarse con ella en Nueva York. Entre sus fantasías claras era como si hubiesen retomado su vida después de la guerra contra Voldemort, pero aun mucho más interesante que antes. Ginny era ella otra vez, según Harry dentro de sus pensamientos Mitch era el catalizador de Ginny de tal forma que la hacia verse por completo otra persona. La Ginny que él ahora estaba abrazando sobre el césped de Central Park, era aquella misma que había tenido abrazada bajo el cerezo de la madriguera hace doce años atrás. Los pies descalzos mientras los dos estaban recargados disfrutando de un baño de sol mientras el aire fresco despeinaba sus cabelleras. Era la primera vez que salían los dos desde el sábado pasado. Los dos se habían encerrado durante cuatro días seguidos en el estudio de Ginny sin que nada en el mundo los hiciera apartarse uno del otro, Ginny a duras penas había estado trabajando en casa, mandando correos y fingiendo una enfermedad para poder justificar su ausencia en el TheNewYorker. Ahora seguían igual Ginny lo había convencido a que debían de salir un poco, ella necesitaba respirar y darse cuenta que el mundo que ambos estaban empezando a crear no solo estaba dentro de esas cuatro paredes, sino también en toda la ciudad. Harry, tomándola de la mano la recostó en el césped y le había pedido que se marcharan porque aquel vestido primaveral color amarillo le era demasiado sugestivo para él.<p>

- Te torturaré un par de minutos más – le dijo sonriendo mientras que ella se acomodaba mejor los lentes de sol que llevaba –

- ¿Así me tratas? - reprochó Harry, se giraba para ver los transeúntes pasar alrededor, nadie parecía ponerles atención. Ginny movió su cabeza de forma positiva sonriendo, Harry la atacó a mordidas en el cuello y hombro arrancándole carcajadas.

- Te quiero – le dijo ella tras después de reírse - a Harry siempre le sorprendían esas declaraciones espontaneas de Ginny, la contempló y todavía no podía creérselo que estaba con ella – Te quiero de día, te quiero de noche, te quiero feo, te quiero mordiendo…

Harry la volvió a atacar entre cosquillas y besos esta vez. La sujeto con fuerza, su cabello era más rojo que antes, brillaba con el sol y resaltaba con su ahora piel blanca un poco tostada. Se le aceleró el corazón, era lógico, el perfume de Ginny ahora lo tenía metido en sus narices, era el único aroma que le llegaba en ese momento, despertándole todos los sentimientos más profundos e íntimos que nada ni nadie le podía producir.

El rostro de Ginny se tensó, los besos se habían acabado y Harry se miraba seriamente preocupado, era lógico que lo estuviesen haciendo. Los neoyorquinos no se detenían por nada en la acera del frente, travesaban el parque con tanta prisa sosteniendo sus maletines con fuerza mientras que con la otra mano hablaban por teléfono y no se detenían para ver lo magnífico del día. Harry se aterrorizó al recordar que tenía que volver a esa vida. Temía que no estuviese dentro de los planes de Ginny o que ella creyera que él no la estaba incluyendo.

Ella sabía lo que él estaba pensando, también había seguido con la vista al hombre y se detuvo para preguntarle a Harry algo. Pero de su voz no salió nada.

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? – preguntó Harry preocupado

Ginny acertó con la cabeza, Harry se levantó del lugar y le tendió la mano para ayudar a Ginny. Caminaron abrazados por un sendero sin rumbo fijo, el silencio empezó a reinar, tal vez era que ambos sabían que debían de hablar y ninguno quería tener la iniciativa. En parte, Ginny desde un principio le había sido clara a Harry, los dos se encontraban en Nueva York y lo que pasara en Nueva York, se quedaba en Nueva York, lo que resultaba tortuoso para Ginny (porque ahora que sabia perfectamente bien que Harry la amaba y que ella se lo había confirmado a él también) era que las cosas no serian del todo agradables, no ahora.

Había un mimo en el fondo, Harry les tenía cierta repulsión, se detuvieron al ver al hombre maquillado del rostro, Ginny suspiró y se giró para él algo desesperada.

- Tenemos que hablar – se sinceró ella. Harry dejó de mirar al mimo, sabía que algo peor vendría, en verdad se sintió aterrorizado –

- Hablaste como lo hice yo contigo después de la muerte de Dumbledore - eso era verdad. Harry no pudo evitar recordar el tono que había utilizado ante Ginny aquella tarde. Ginny no se rio, simplemente lo vio directo a los ojos tan franca y tan verdadera como siempre.

- Creo que sabes sobre que tema es - Se ponía nerviosa, parecía que ella misma se estaba crucificando ante Harry, pero no podía estar viviendo la vida como si no existiera el tiempo ni el futuro. Harry se quedó callado, era lógico que él no quería hablar y tratando de continuar con la caminata guio a Ginny por otro sendero separado de donde estaba el Mimo dando su show.

Se dejó llevar por Harry, estaba aterrorizada de verdad, su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza así como su cabeza no paraba de tener ideas. Era verdad que se amaban, pero desde hace cinco días que habían estado juntos, simplemente Harry y ella no habían hablado del futuro. Tal vez era porque Harry solo pensaba quedarse unos días con ella y luego regresar a Londres, continuar con su vida y de en vez en cuando mirarla a ella, tomarla de amante. Se sacudió la cabeza, esto último que pensaba bien sabía Harry (y ella misma) que jamás pasaría, ninguno de los dos se permitiría llegar a eso, miró a Harry, el también, él le sonrió débilmente mientras daban paso a una parte de Central Park que era más que bien conocido, un espacio con un jardín hermoso llamado "Strawberry Fields". Ginny pensó en Mitch, en lo que era bueno para ella, pensó en que desde un inicio su única ilusión había sido tener a Harry con ella. Ella no lo orillaría a hacer nada que él no quisiera, de eso se trataba el verdadero amor, de dejar las cosas en libertad. Miró a Harry, sabía que tenía que tener los pies sobre la tierra y con todo el dolor del mundo dejó que su parte racional hablara.

- ¿Cuánto más te piensas quedar conmigo aquí en Nueva York? – Harry se detuvo, el sendero los había llevado a una pequeña plaza en donde había azulejos en el piso en forma circular donde una sola frase resaltaba "_Imagine"._ Levantó el rostro para con Ginny, era verdad, el temía que algo así fuese a salir de su boca, trató de hablar pero había varios turistas alrededor, un grupo de estos tocaban con sus guitarras y coreaban una conocida canción.

- Escucha – le dijo Ginny zafándose de él un poco, tomando aire y buscando estabilidad emocional decidió no verlo del todo a los ojos – sé que tienes asuntos en Londres… - respiró con fuerza mientras en su pecho se arremolinaban una clase de sentimientos que amenazaban por salir - y… que solo estarás aquí por un momento - solo… ¡Maldita Sea!… no quiero despertar de nuevo y descubrir que te has ido sin decir adiós. ¿Cuándo tiempo más nos queda, Harry?

- El tiempo que tú quieras…

- No seas idiota, no es el tiempo que yo quiera, algún día tenemos que regresar y ….

Harry la besó de la nada, calmando sus sentimientos, la sujetó con fuerza por los hombros hasta que ella tembló ligeramente sobre sus brazos.

- Te juro que…

- No jures Harry, no lo hagas, ya vez lo que ocurrió la última vez que juraste algo, no nos fue nada bien, míranos, separados por doce años.

- Esta vez será diferente, no habrá nada que realmente pueda separarnos…

El alma de Ginny volvió a su cuerpo, respiró con fuerza y se acurrucó sobre su pecho, quería llorar de la frustración y en parte de felicidad. El quería estar con ella a pesar de todo, lo peor de todo, era que ella no podía obligarlo a alejarse, no tenía ánimos ni fuerzas ya para eso. Harry le levantó el rostro de la barbilla para tener contacto visual con ella. Le dio un ligero beso en los labios y le limpió una lágrima salvaje que se resbalaba sobre sus mejillas.

- Me marcharé el miércoles si es lo que quieres - Ginny quiso hablar pero Harry la cayó - … nos queda una semana aquí. No me pidas que no vuelva porque lo haré de cualquier forma, solo te pido que me esperes, tengo que solucionar las cosas en Londres, volveré por ti para hacer las cosas como se deben. No quiero errores esta vez, solo prométeme que me esperaras…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Ginny con la voz quebrada.

- Que volveré para hablar con Laura y explicarle porque no puedo estar con ella…

- ¿Por qué no puedes? – preguntó Ginny incrédula, incapacitada a pensar más allá de las palabras de Harry, le costaba comprender que las cosas fueran así de fácil.

- Porque no quiero estar con ella. Mírame Ginny, trataré de ser buen padre tanto para Mitch como para él bebe. Si tu me aceptas con un hijo extra, claro…

Ginny negó con la cabeza mitad riéndose mitad llorando. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Son dos hijos, una niña y uno que viene en camino, son de madre diferente, ¿no te importa que tenga hijos, aun así me quieres? - Ginny agitó la cabeza, no podía hablar, trató de esconder su rostro mientras todavía era abrazada por Harry.

- Solo júrame que me esperarás a que arregle las cosas…

- No más juramentos - dijo Ginny mirándolo limpiándose el rostro - no más juramentos para nadie, solo haz las cosas, tu sabes que hasta donde mi voluntad me permita, te esperare…

Y Harry la abrazó aun más fuerte. Sabría que nada sería del todo malo. Los dos habían estado tratando de evitar de hablar sobre un futuro, ahora todo se miraba más claro. Harry la sujetó de la mano de Ginny y ambos pararon de hablar y se giraron hacia el grupo de fans de John Lennon que estaban sentados en suelo sobre los azulejos rindiéndole tributo al ex Beatle.

- Estamos en Strawberry Fields, es el lugar de John, Mitch me matará cuando se entere que estuve aquí….

Harry apretó con fuerza la mano de Ginny, ambos habían perdido sus vistas sobre los jóvenes que cantaban entusiasmados y apasionados una canción más que conocida.

You may say that I'm a dreamer (tal vez digas que soy un soñador)

But I'm not the only one (pero no soy el único)

Maybe someday you will join us (tal vez un día te nos unas)

And the world will be as one... (y el mundo será uno mismo)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mo-Gy te extraño:<strong>_

_Las cosas aquí en Hogwarts son maravillosas, Pevees me está cayendo super bien, me dice: "Weasley-Weasel-Popo-Potter", los Slytherins creían que yo lo odiaría, pero cada vez que Peeves canta la canción, yo me pongo a bailar graciosamente y hasta le hemos agregado un corito mis amigos y yo, además hacemos que Jeremías lo baile, se ve re-chistoso moviendo la colita._

_Mah, ¿todo bien? No me ha llegado tu carta aun, le reclamé a Tom y él me ha dicho que tienes problemas con el internet, ¿esta todo bien? ¿Verdad, que Nueva York apesta? Dime que es así._

_Tuve problemas con Vicky, o mejor dicho, ella tuvo problemas con los chicos de aquí, ¿sabías que se burlan de ella por la ropa que se pone en fin de semana? Trajo alguno de sus vestidos y le ha ido muy mal, ella no soporta las burlas, tuve que prestarle mi ropa y a duras penas se quita el uniforme después de clase. El otro día, la dejé que durmiera en mi habitación porque no la quieren con ella, las chicas se burlan porque es bonita y yo he tenido que salir en su defensa, Vicky solo se queda en un rincón llorando y yo tengo que sacar mis palabrotas, espero que no me regañes por decirlas en defensa de la familia._

_Harry no me ha escrito esta semana, le golpearé si lo veo,(si, ahora es Harry, mientras no me escriba y me de buenas noticias), él me debe algo, ¿sabías? Pero no puedo hablar de eso, él lo prometió y espero que esté trabajando en eso. Por cierto ¿le has visto? ¿haz sabido algo de él? Espero que sea buen papá o sino, le acusaré con el gobierno británico y en el Ministerio de Magia, (es broma)._

_Espero ansiosa esas dos grandes noticas de que Nueva York apesta y…_

_Te ama, mucho, mucho y requeté- mucho, Mitch Weasley-Weasel-Popo-Potter._

* * *

><p>NOTAS DE AUOTRA:<p>

Pensaba no poner carta de Mitch pero no pude retenerme, extraño mucho escribir sobre ella, aunque en este capitulo no hubo contestación de parte de Ginny, quien pareció vivir en el Limbo por cinco días. Como lo habrán notado, la letra de la canción es Imagine de John Lennon, estuve apunto de cambiarle la letra, pero sería una falta de respeto enorme a mi gran ídolo, la idea era que la letra transmitiera lo que Harry estaba sintiendo en ese momento "Tal vez creas que soy un soñador, pero no soy el único, tal vez un dia tu te me unas (Ginny) y el mundo se volverá uno mismo" respecto a que Harry desea solucionar las cosas y tiene fe en ello y Ginny todavía desconfía en eso, espero que hayan podido comprender el mensaje.

Sobre Strawberry Fields: Por quien no sepa, dato curioso, hay una canción de los Beatles que así se llama "Strawberry Fields Forever" la canción habla de un orfanato en Liverpool donde John Lennon y Paul McCartney solían ingresar de niños para jugar a escondidas, dicho orfanato ya no existe, pero aun están sus muros levantados. Ese lugar también existe en Nueva York, es el nombre de un jardín en Central Park que da justo frente al edificio Dakota donde John Lennon vivió y fue asesinado. En su honor, Yoko Ono mandó arreglar esa parte de Central Park, y colocó un azulejo blanco con negro en forma de círculo con la palabra "imagine" y derramó algunas de sus cenizas sobre el lugar. Es una visita obligada en NY, siempre hay turistas, dejándoles manzanas, pennys y en mi caso, flores, como saben soy fan de los Beatles y no puedo dejar de mencionarlos o hacer referencia a ellos.

Les dejaré unas notas que escribí desde diciembre cuando escribí el capítulo…

Ahh (Issa suspira) hoy es 23 de diciembre (para mi que he escrito este capitulo) para ustedes posiblemente sea otra fecha, pero después de un año pude escribir este capitulo, y es que hace un año atrás, había escrito los capítulos previos y posteriores a este, pero esta parte me faltaba. El encuentro de los dos después de doce años, me costó toda una noche y media mañana terminarlo, y es que no podía evitar dejar de pensar en mi pareja favorita. Tal vez mucho de ustedes esperaban una escena de una cama con pétalos de rosa, velas aromáticas y música de Barry White como fondo, pero yo creo que el hecho que lo hayan terminado haciendo en la cocina durante un periodo muy corto de tiempo es lo más acercado a lo que Harry y Ginny pudiesen haber hecho en la vida mágica real. Los capítulos posteriores que había escrito, son los mismos que hace tiempo les dije (que perdí en mi USB) Por cierto, para aquellos que quieran saber en que parte de la historia va, tal vez el fic va en su 65% o 70% por ciento, si todavía queda un poco más, si creían que un encuentro finalizaría la historia, se equivocan, trato de escribir lo más apegado a la realidad posible de lo que sucedería en la vida ante una situación como esta. Saludos y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, igual como yo lo disfruté escribiendo.


End file.
